This Too Shall Pass
by jackpittgregor
Summary: A Black Widow/Loki fan fiction set after the avengers movie, Loki has received whatever punishment that Odin had set for his shenanigans on earth and has sent him and his brother Thor to earth to protect the planet from Thanos. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

This too shall pass. She had heard that once, somewhere, someplace or perhaps she had read it? The source of those words was at the tip of her mind but too fleeting to catch in the sea of emotions that filled her to the bone at the present time. He was standing there before her, if only it was a dream but she knew far too well how real he was to give that silly hope even a passing thought. She had known that he had returned to earth even before he had walked through that door way. She could have pinpointed it down to the exact seconds; she had felt it in her soul not that she would ever admit that to the rest of the team standing beside her. She would take that secret to the grave if she had her way. His dark green eyes glittered at her, taunted her and that slight smirk playing against his lips all but assured her that he knew.

"Why have you brought him back to earth?" the sound of Nick Fury's voice interrupted her from her private thoughts but she still could not break herself from the trickster's gaze.

"I would not have brought him back to Midgard without good reason, I assure you, my friends, you have nothing to fear, he can do no magic with these bindings on his wrists but he is needed to locate the crystal before Thanos" Thor replied. Loki's smile deepened as he raised his hands slightly and maneuvered his wrists back and forth as if to show off his new found bracelets but his eyes never left her and she could see the delight hidden in them. She did not trust those bindings, not in the slightest.

"I don't like it," it was Steve's turn to break the silence"and I don't trust him, even if those things work, why would he help us?"

"Yes, brother do tell why should I?" he walked towards her as he spoke her heartbeat quickened in her chest; his body but a hairs breath from hers as he passed her and fingered absently on a pencil laying atop the desk she was standing beside, "The infinity gauntlet is safe in the weapons vault once again, thanks to me, I might add. Let Thanos destroy this petty planet in search of this gem, even if he found it what good does it do him?"

"Enough, Loki," Thor bellowed, "You will do as the All-Father has commanded." Loki shrugged his shoulders dismissively, which Thor seemed to take as an agreement. He turned back to Fury, "I understand why you do not trust my brother's presence here. Shall we continue our discussion privately?"

"Certainly" Fury nodded, "Follow me. Agent Romanoff, you keep an eye on our honored guest." The sarcasm dripped from his voice as they left the room. Loki's grin grew wide as he chuckled slightly under his breath. "Eh heh heh heh, Alone at last." His voice almost a whisper as the door closed behind her comrades.

Their close proximity sent shivers through her body, as she silently cursed to herself trying to walk casually towards the counter to put some much needed distance between them. Why was he affecting her so, had he placed some sort of spell on her? She had not seemed to be able to keep him long from her thoughts since she had first encountered him all those months ago. He had gotten inside of her head somehow, in her dreams, no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of him. She had hoped that it would go away in time. Then this morning at precisely 10:45 it had hit her like a ton of bricks. An indescribable feeling that pulsed through her, he had returned and she could feel him, almost pinpoint in which direction he had arrived, felt him moving closer. She thought perhaps she had lost her mind until she had received the call from Fury. Thor was at SHEILD headquarters and he had brought his brother with him. Her commander had been surprised at her lack of shock when hearing the news but she would never tell him the reason.

"You seem distracted, Agent Romanoff" there was a playfulness in his eyes and his smile had not dimmed. He was up to something she was sure. Toying with her, waiting for her to admit what he already must know. She wasn't going to play his games; she would not give him the satisfaction. There was no reason for her to carry on a conversation with this man, she would simply ignore him.

"I couldn't help but notice the look in your eyes when I entered the room, you seemed pleased to see me" he continued, crossing his arms around his chest as he leaned against the desk, never removing his gaze from hers.

"You're certifiable" she replied coolly.

"Am I?" he laughed again. He was insufferable and completely wrong, wasn't he? He may have been a constant in her thoughts but she was anything but happy about it. It wasn't as if she had missed him or anything.

"After what you did to agent Coulson, why would I ever want to be in the same room with you unless it was to watch you die?" she felt her anger rise as she spoke, thinking back to everything he had done in his attempt to rule the earth, she grasped onto it, stoked it, whatever this thing was that he placed in her mind she would not let him win.

"You're right, it doesn't really make any sense at all for you to want to be near me," his voice was softer now and his tone questioning as if he were thinking out loud as confused as she but then his gaze grew sharper, his voice firmer as he continued, "and yet I know that you do." He crossed the distance between them so fast that she barely had a chance to take a breath let alone register his movements. His features were like stone, a man possessed and filled with anger. He was only inches from her now, his height forcing her to look up into his eyes otherwise she would have been staring at his chest. She felt her pulse quicken and despised herself for her weakness around him.

"I hate you!" she spat out venomously.

His eyes narrowed, his lips sneered, the anger in his face was palpable as his words came out slow and methodical "I hate you more" Almost as suddenly a change took place in his eyes, a softness returned to his features as he took a curl of her hair gently in his hand; rubbing it between his fingers. She wasn't sure what happened next, who had kissed who, the world seemed to stand still as she felt his lips move over hers. She felt a tingle run down her spine as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him, her hands pressed against his chest. She could feel the hard lean muscles under the fabric of his shirt, he was strong, the feel of him seductive to her senses, she felt a giddy light headed feeling overtaking her body. It was as if she were drowning in him, she forced herself back to the reality of precisely who it was that she was kissing so passionately. She pushed him away from her, her breathing labored; she could feel the flushness in her face, if the others were to walk back in the room now, what would they think? She noticed him take a slight step towards her as if to pick up where they had left off and she pulled back her right arm with all of the remaining strength she could muster and punched him across the face. The force behind her swing knocked him off balance slightly, he brought his hand to his chin and felt the blood against the corner of his mouth as he smiled, "It is a little late for that, don't you think?" his voice like velvet as he examined the blood on his finger.

"What is going on here?" She nearly jumped at the sound of Thor's voice; it took all of her training as a spy to keep her outward façade of calm. What had they seen? How long had they been in the room?

"Agent Romanoff, was simply expressing to me her great dis-," he paused slightly over the word as he emphasized the second syllable with a wry smile directed toward her "PLEASURE in my company".

"Enough of these childish games, brother, we have a world to protect." Thor and the others began discussing their plans on how to locate this crystal and what to do when Thanos inevitably arrived. But her mind raced, she tried hard not to look in his direction but she could feel his eyes on hers. He had been right after all; it was a little late to feign indifference to him, much less hatred. But there must be some way to rid herself of these unwanted feelings, so while the rest of her team proposed ways to keep this newest threat to Earth at bay, she prayed silently for a way to free her soul from the snare that she had found herself. This too shall pass; she thought hopefully, this too shall pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

The air was damp and musty, the smell of decay increasing the further down into the cavern they travelled. The darkened walls combined with the malodorous scents, not to mention the dull company made for a very laborious journey. Not for the first time Loki questioned the soundness of his plans, so much of his final success relied on the actions of others. He had backup plans in place of course, he always did, and planning was everything after all. Still he would feel more confident if there weren't so many variables to look out for. The most worrisome being the woman whose code name was that of a deadly arachnid of all things. He couldn't help but think of how he had scorned his brother for his feelings for a pitiful female and now he had somehow let a mortal get inside of his head. Was this what they called poetic justice? Whatever it was, he couldn't let these feelings get in the way of his plans; he had come too far to stop now.

"Are you sure he even knows where he is going?" quipped Tony "I mean how are we to know he just isn't seeing how far down this dank hole he can get us to go?"

"My brother understands the seriousness of our mission, "Thor's voice echoed through the passage," besides he does not wish to displease our father further."

Loki could not help but roll his eyes at his brother's words, the continued naiveté of his sibling never ceased to amaze him. He truly thought him cowed, that he had come all this way simply to do their father's bidding. He would be in for a rude awakening soon enough but now was not the time. Let him believe him to be what he will, let them all believe it to be true, it would make the completion of his goals all the easier.

"What about Cap and Tasha? They should have been here by now?" Hawkeye's voice an unwelcomed vibration against his ears as Loki tried to concentrate on the task before him. Tasha, why did he always have to use that term of familiarity with her, why not Romanoff or Black Widow, it irritated him to no end. A glaring light on the special friendship that they shared with one another, and he knew far too well that Hawkeye hoped for more. Thanks to his use of the Chitauri Scepter, he knew all of Barton's deepest desires, the thought of which only fueled Loki's anger and irritation at the current circumstances. Too bad Barton was no longer under his influence; he could have dealt with him once and for all. Now things were far too precarious for him to make any moves against him. Perhaps that was why he spoke, without thinking. "They are in the hollow" Loki hissed as he reached along the cavern floor with his hands searching out the right spot. Instantly he regretted his words as he could feel the eyes of everyone upon him. He looked up at Thor, taking a slight breath as he tried to calm his nerves, "I heard a noise" he continued blankly, hoping that would suffice. He didn't need anyone questioning his connection to this woman. He didn't understand it completely himself, but he had felt her presence getting closer; he knew that she would be upon them in no more than a few seconds.

As if on cue, the two avengers appeared in the passage. She looked beautiful and deadly, a strangely intoxicating combination. He could still feel the warmth of her in his arms, the touch of her lips; he quickly turned back to the floor pressing his hands on the cold stone searching along the ground. This was not the time for thoughts of that kind. He needed to concentrate, he was close, and he knew it.

"Any day now," Tony jested, "I've got places to go, parties to plan."

"By all means, I don't want to keep you" Loki replied as a smile slowly spread across his face, "It is here, this is the spot"

"Are you sure, brother" Thor came closer and knelt down beside him.

"You brought me all the way from Asgard for this purpose and now you question me?" he could not contain the heat and anger in his voice as he spoke. His fingers twitched over the ground, he wanted to command it out of the rock below him but now was not the time. "I have done all that I can," he continued making a show of the bracelets on his wrists for emphasis. Thor nodded as he raised his Mjolnir in the air and brought it down upon the spot that Loki had showed him. The rock and gravel cracked beneath the strength of the hammer, he slammed it again, and as the rock fell away slowly it began to reveal its hidden treasure. First the glitter of the blue gem sparkling through the pebbles and black dust; then bit by bit the staff of the scepter that contained it.

Loki licked his lips greedily stifling a desire to reach for the staff, all in due time. He had to remain patient.

"Explain to me again why Papa Odin thought hiding this thing back on Earth was a good idea?" Tony asked, feigning an innocent face as he watched the glare in the demigod's eyes at each word he spoke.

"The All-Father's reasons are not ones to be questioned." Thor answered heatedly.

"Ok, Ok, just saying if that thing there contains this precious, what did you call it? Mind gem? It probably should have stayed in Asgard, maybe? Just a thought?"Tony continued.

"Give it a rest, Stark" Steve interjected, "We have it now, so let's just get this done."

"We did not know it contained the gem, only that Loki had put a magical mark on the Scepter, much like Mjolnir, no one but he could wield its power. Our father felt banishing the weapon from him was the safest course of action. It was only later that we discovered that he had switched the crystals." Thor explained.

"They are quite similar in color and contain some of the same properties as well," Loki added, a slight grin forming on his lips, "Only one experienced in magic's would have noticed the difference."

"Enough, brother." Thor eyed him warily, "You did well in keeping the Gauntlet from Thanos' grasp but don't think it wipes the rest away." Loki watched as Thor lifted the scepter from the rubble. How it galled him. In his hands it was nothing more than a fancy stick, useless but in Loki's, the things that he could do.

"We better split up" Steve told the group, "They won't be far behind now. You guys continue down and head for the back way. We'll go up and cause a diversion."

"I'm all for offensive maneuvers," Tony nodded with a grin as his helmet slid closed.

"I will go with you." Thor stated as he handed the scepter to Natasha and turned toward Loki, "Stay safe, brother."

Hawkeye lead the way as the three of them moved deeper into the darkness until they came upon an opening dimly lit by the moonlight outside, crashes of thunder could be heard in the distance, the fighting had begun.

"Wait here" Hawkeye commanded as he crept ahead, peering through the doorway.

Loki found it difficult to keep his eyes from the woman at his side. He noticed her continued glances toward him though she was trying desperately to hide it. "He fancies you," he whispered softly. She kept her eyes strained forward resisting the urge to face him.

"What is this, grade school?" her voice low in the darkness.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid, I can't kiss you now. This is just not a good time," he smiled as he watched her head whip toward him, clearly shocked that he would say such a thing with Barton in such close proximity.

"Did I ask you to kiss me?" she hissed in a breathless whisper as she glanced around to make sure that Barton was still occupied in his task.

Loki stepped even closer to her as he leaned in so that he could whisper against her ear, he felt her hair touching his cheek as he breathed in her scent, a slight mix of flowers and leather, his little spider was a unique woman to say the least. He smiled, feeling her body shiver slightly as he spoke, "Every cell in your body is begging me to kiss you."

"It's clear, let's go." Hawkeyes voice brought them both back to the moment at hand. Loki watched as she rushed ahead to the doorway and he followed behind her slowly, enjoying the view of both the woman and the scepter she held tightly in her hands. All in good time he thought to himself as he listened to the sounds of battle in the distance. Soon he would have everything that he desired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

The brilliance of the light beaming through the blue gem was nearly blinding. Natasha seemed to have lost track of time as she continued to stare at the scepter incased in glass, last night they had reached the helicarrier by the skin of their teeth. The victory, however, had been short lived once the realization had come that somehow during the battle to keep this strange scepter from Thanos' grip, the Tesseract had been stolen away from them undetected and with it went the ability for the Asgardians to return this mystical staff to the sanctuary of Odin's lair. Now the threat would remain on Earth for her and her friends to deal with until they could locate the cosmic cube to create the portal needed or find some other means to bring the demigod's back to their home and this scepter with them. It was doubtful that Thanos or his skrull army would give up on gaining the infinity gem held within the rod that easily but why had they not yet attacked the ship. Had they taken the Tesseract simply to ensure that Thor and Loki would not be able to retreat back to the safety of Asgard? Did they have other plans for the cube? If indeed they had been the ones to take it.

As if on cue, Loki entered the room. She had known he was heading her way, she had felt him in the back of her thoughts moving closer, but she would not acknowledge this to him or anyone else. She was sure he knew, he must have done something to her the last time they were on this ship, some kind of magic to drive her insane but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that whatever he had done was working. Yet, it wouldn't do for him to think that he could sneak up on her, so she waited until he was close enough that any member of the team would have noticed someone's presence to make her awareness of him known. She didn't bother to turn her gaze from the jeweled piece; she stared ahead and spoke simply, "Forget the way to your room?" He chuckled behind her and she felt an involuntary tremble throughout her body at the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself but it did no good, she could imagine his face in her mind, the sexy grin that most assuredly was upon it at the moment, the deep green eyes that must be dancing with delight at the obvious affect he was having on her. She hated him but she hated herself even more for her inability to control her feelings around him.

"Perhaps you would like to help me find it?" his voice was enticing and filled with desire. She felt him move closer and she rushed quickly out of his way and towards the entrance from where he had come. He laughed again, this time deeper and filled with mirth. He was baiting her obviously; he took some sort of sick delight in making her squirm. The kiss had been a mistake, one that she would never dare repeat. She needed to regain control of her emotions; there was no reason for her to run from this man like a scared school girl. She was the Black Widow; she ate men like him for breakfast. She turned to face him, hard and determined, until her eyes met his; she felt her confidence waver but she steeled herself, she could handle this. She could handle him.

"You will stop this." She spoke coldly and without a hint of emotion. She had always prided herself on her ability to maintain her composure, to leave people without a hint of what was going on inside of her mind. In the midst of torture and immense pain she was able to remain stoic, unresponsive, giving her enemies the impression that she had not a care in the world but never had she needed to call on more strength, more courage to maintain this blank stare than at this moment looking into this god's slender face.

"I know not what you mean?" He shook his head softly and his lips formed a slight grin before returning to their natural state.

"Your implications about the two of us, the whispers when you think no one else can hear, you following me to this room? Whatever your little mind game is, it is over, do you understand now?" She took a slight step back toward where she had been earlier clearing the doorway for his exit. After all, she should not retreat from this place, she had been here first, and it was silly she knew, pure childishness, but she felt that if she was the first to leave, she would be conceding to him somehow. No, she would not let that happen.

He gazed down at his wrists as one hand fingered the edge of the binding of his bracelet moving the gold ornament back and forth, seemingly in deep thought. She couldn't help but appreciate, if only to herself, how handsome he was. His long black hair resting upon his shoulders, the tight black leather of his garments perfectly fitting his lean, muscular form; his face seemed to be sculpted from porcelain, and his eyes, so filled with emotion and longing. She realized quickly this train of thought would do her no good and turned once more to the jeweled staff as she waited for him to respond or leave.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, agent Romanoff, but I didn't follow you to this room, I came to see the scepter, it is mine after all," he said finally, placing his arms behind his back, his hands clasped together as he strutted towards the glass.

"You think to take it?" she asked, "You must realize how impossible that would be to accomplish."

"Sometimes just being in the room with something you long for is quite soothing," he turned toward her, his mouth upturned in a devious smile as his eyes gazed up and down her body before settling once more in returning her stare.

Natasha felt suddenly flustered at the intensity of his eyes, the lustfulness held within them; she needed to regain control of the situation, to be firm. There was nothing between them and there never would be. She knew these feelings inside of her had been manufactured somehow, he was the great trickster after all, the god of lies and she would not succumb to it. She was stronger than that.

"Is this because I tricked you, discovered your little plan to use Banner?" she decided the time for talking around the obvious was over; she wanted this to end once and for all. "Is that why you've placed this...this spell on me?"

"Spell?" He questioned, one eyebrow rising quizzically as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes, spell," she continued, "It's the only explanation for these, these..," her voice froze as she searched for a word that wouldn't make her feel anymore foolish than she already did.

"These, what?" he asked turning his body completely toward her. He really was going to make this as difficult for her as possible, wasn't he?

"I want you out of my head," she said flatly, "I will go to Thor if I have to." Now she was sounding truly infantile. She frowned to herself. "Whatever magic you placed on me, you must undo it."

"And will you return the favor?" he took a step closer to her as he spoke; his voice had a breathless quality that seemed to linger in the air and wash over her. This was getting worse by the minute. She took a step backward trying to hold onto the safety of the distance between them. "Will you take away this hold that you have placed on me, Natasha?"

He took another step towards her. She took another step back. The sound of her name coming from his lips was unexpected, he spoke it with the tenderness of a lover, and it caught her off guard. It left her speechless. He came still closer and it was in her final attempt at retreat that she realized that she had backed herself into the wall. There was nowhere to go.

"Do you think I want you inside of my head? What kind of sorcerer would place such a curse upon himself? No, I'm sorry, Natasha, but I cannot help you anymore than you could possibly help me." He sighed a slight smile beginning on his lips before disappearing completely as his expression became deadly serious, his eyes searching hers. She turned her head as if to leave and felt her heart leap from her chest as he placed his arm straight out, hand flat against the wall, blocking her exit.

"I don't believe you," her voice came out weakly, "just more of your tricks."

"You are so beautiful," his voice a whisper as his hand began to caress her face, his body leaning in closer, she knew she should push him away just as she knew in the depths of her soul that she would not. She felt his lips against her throat, her body trembling at his touch as he kissed his way up her neck, soft hushed sounds coming from his mouth as he moved, "so warm" was the last thing she heard before his lips were upon hers and her world melted into an oblivion of desire.

It was the sound of footsteps and the chattering of Shield agents walking through the halls that brought them back to the reality at hand. "They say these skrulls can shape shift or something, maybe that's how they got in and out without a trace." The voices became faint in the distance as they stared into each other's eyes, a sudden awkwardness coming over her as she stepped away from him and attempted to catch her breath. He leaned against the wall, watching her as a panther watches its prey, his breathing as labored as her own but his face was lit up with a devious grin and a wicked confidence that exuded from him as he stood there. So much for the strength of her resolve, her only accomplishment this evening had been to prove her feebleness in his company. Yet, he claimed that her feelings were her own and not his doing, that he was as tormented by her as she was by him. No, she could not trust him, if these emotions were truly of her own making than she would shed herself of them one way or another.

"You caught me at a weak moment," she said finally, "It won't happen again."

Before he had a chance to respond, Steve and Hawkeye walked into the room. She let out a sigh of relief as they entered, she knew all too well the weakness of her decision, had he pressed her further, she would never have been able to resist.

"Banner has been working on the machine all night, he will locate the cube and then we will take it back, it shouldn't be much longer now, "Steve was saying as they walked further into the room. The scent of coffee that wafted from the mugs they each held in their hands was soothing to Natasha's spirit. The mission that was all that mattered she thought to herself as she watched Loki make his way to the exit, strange that she felt no relief at his departure.

"Are you alright, Tasha?" Hawkeye walked toward her with a worried expression on his face, "You look pale?" She smiled at her friends concern but it was better if he never knew what had caused her flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine," she told him as he came closer.

"DAMN," he spat as he waved his free arm back and forth droplets of coffee falling from his hand and onto the floor, gingerly moving the cup in his left hand he set it down on the side table. Brown liquid covered the sides of the glass.

"What happened," Steve asked.

"Not sure, the coffee seemed to rise up all of a sudden; I guess I must have tilted it without realizing it." Barton continued as he wiped his hands with some napkins he had found.

Natasha looked up at the doorway where Loki was still standing, looking amused as he nodded to her and continue down the hall. It was a coincidence, of course, those bindings prevented him from accessing any of his powers, and there was no way he would have helped them find the scepter if that had not been the case. Still, they needed to find the cube, the sooner that they could return the Asgardians to their home, the better it would be for everyone especially Natasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

Boom, boom, boom. The sounds of the machines banging and churning were a hypnotic melody to his ears like a heartbeat amidst the chaos of a noisy city street. Not for the first time this evening his mind wondered to thoughts that had no bearing on why he currently stood in this darkened factory filled with molten metal's and clanging assembly lines. Loki fingered the golden bracelet on his wrist, a mindless habit he had become accustomed to since they had been placed on him in Asgard. The All-Father would have never sent him back to Midgard if he had not believed that Loki's powers were safely under his control. The truth was that none of them really understood just how strong Loki was, but it wasn't his supposed family that consumed his thoughts this night. It was the fiery little assassin that monopolized his attentions. He had not meant to concede to her how preoccupied his mind had become by her presence but he had been rather stunned by her own admissions of the same. He thought of how confused he had been at her constant appearance in his thoughts during his time back in Asgard. He had tried his best to deny that she was anything more than a slight albeit irritating distraction while he tended to more important things. But the moment that he and Thor had walked into that first meeting with SHIELD and he had laid eyes on her again, for the first time in months, he could not deny the pleasure that he had felt in being back in her company. The truth was that his feelings for her had grown stronger than he had imagined possible since his return. What was he to do about them? She did not fit into his plans. Pursuing her could be detrimental to his schemes nevertheless the alternative, to give her up, was truly unthinkable. An idea that he would give absolutely no credence to, she would be his, he would have it all, and anything less was unacceptable.

"Loki Laufeyson, we meet again." The deep shadowy tones of the mad titan's voice sent an involuntary shiver down the young god's spine. Not that he was afraid, far from it; Thanos was but a tool for him to reach his final goal, even if the giant immortal was not aware of it. Loki could not suppress the expression of distaste on his face at the sight of the two skrull commanders standing across from him; he hated having to work with these lower beings. "A strange place you have picked for us to meet," Thanos continued.

"Let us dispense with the formalities," Loki asserted as he brought his hands together in front of him, one palm passing across the other before he dragged them farther apart slowly watching the tesseract appear in his hold as he smiled, "Take it and complete your task, it would not do well for any of us to be seen together."

With a wave of his finger, Loki sent the cube across the empty distance between himself and his tenuous allies. He let it hover in front of Thanos until the titan plucked it from the air and began turning it in his large purple hand. "How did you manage to snatch this right from under their noses? But more importantly, when will I have the mind gem?" he growled, his red eyes glittering eerily as he spoke.

"All in good time, just stick to the plan that I have laid out for you," Loki stated simply as he turned to make his exit before the large fist of the beastly alien grabbed a hold of his forearm.

"You will not speak to me with such insolence," Thanos rumbled, "bastard son of Laufey, you do my bidding and you will give me what I seek or I will give you death."

Loki laughed, long and heartily, as he placed his other hand over Thanos' grip, "And what would my death give you? That is if you could manage such a feat, I for one won't make the task simple for you, to say the least." As he spoke Loki's body slowly began to change to blue, suddenly Thanos let go and snarled angrily as he rubbed his hand where his skin burned from the frostbite that Loki's touch had inflicted. "You already attempted to get into Asgards holdings and failed, you need my help as much as I need yours." Loki continued, looking intently up into the eyes of the titan towering over him, hoping for a sign that the deal between them would continue as before. Unfortunately, he needed the titan to see his plans come to fruition; he hadn't come all this way to see everything fall to pieces because of this fools stupid pride. Then suddenly, he felt a wave of fear come over him, so strong for a moment he lost all sense of reason. All thoughts of strategies and objectives fled his mind; it was like a cloud appeared over his senses for he could think of nothing else, nothing but her. What was she doing here? How had she followed him? Of course, how stupid of him, the same way he had known that she was in the holding room earlier. How had he not thought of that, she must be able to sense him too somehow, the same way that he could sense her now? He needed to disband this little group before she came closer but before he could even form the words in his mind, he already knew it was too late, alas he didn't realize how remiss it was until she was brought before them along with the two skrulls who held her arms at her sides. Thanos must have had them keeping an eye on the perimeter of the warehouse to make sure that no one came upon them unnoticed.

"The Black Widow," Thanos began, it was his turn to laugh now," Where is the rest of your pitiful little band?"

She said nothing but looked at him with cold eyes. Loki watched as her gaze glided across to the tesseract that Thanos still held in his grasp and back to him. He tried desperately to come up with some way to explain his being here, Thor knowing of his involvement with Thanos would put a very large crimp in his plans, not that things were unsalvageable, there were still other ways to get the job done. But if Thor knew now, it would make things so much harder and messier. She still hadn't spoken. It was obvious that there was no way for him to spin this that she would believe him to be a binded magic less innocent. If she were to escape, then Thor will know everything, all his work, all this time put to rot by this little mortal female. This was certainly not the way he wanted things to go.

"It is time for you and me to leave, before any others arrive" he finally spoke; he felt tightness in his chest. Things were getting too complicated for him.

"And the girl, what do you suggest be done with her?" Thanos gnashed his teeth, his face a disgusted grimace as he spoke.

"I will send you back to your ship using the tesseract, your cronies can look around for stragglers once we are gone," Loki swallowed hard, was his heart pounding faster or was it just his imagination.

"And the Black Widow?" Thanos barked, his irritation growing thicker as he looked down at his frostbitten hand.

"Let your minions kill her and be done with it," Loki hissed, "And now we go" he put his hand out toward the tesseract and a flash of light enveloped Thanos and in an instant he was gone. Loki turned and looked once more at the Black Widow before he used his magic to vanish and leave her alone to her fate.

The evil bastard, she thought to herself as she watched him disappear in thin air, leaving her alone with her captors. So much for the gold bindings that kept him from practicing magic. She had sensed him leave the shield helicarrier, not long after their conversation had ended earlier in the evening. She had still been reeling from the effects of their latest kiss, when she felt his movement going further and further from her. Much farther than possible if he had still been in his room. What a fool she had been, why hadn't she told the others that he had gone off, instead of chasing after him herself. It had been harder than she had thought to follow this new found sense of him to his actual location but she had done it none the less. What had she expected to find? Why hadn't she brought any back up? It wasn't like her to be this foolish.

"There is no one else coming, that is obvious," said the one skrull to the other, his pointed green ears twitching with impatience.

"Let us wait for the others to finish scanning the outside, she may still prove useful, there is time enough to complete his orders" said the other. Their conversation was nothing more than background noise for the complete beat down Natasha was giving herself internally for giving any credence to the idea that the evil demigod had developed feelings for her or worse that her feelings for him could be anything more than the horrible effects of some sick spell. He had made a complete fool out of her, she was getting angrier by the minute, it was time for her to get the hell out of here and fill the others in on exactly what Loki was up to. The two aliens were still discussing whether to kill her now or to wait till the others returned, they still held her arms but they weren't giving her much more attention than that. Clearly, they didn't think her much of a threat. With the ease of her capture, she couldn't blame them, the truth was she hadn't been prepared when they came upon her earlier, and they had closed in before she had been able to muster up much of a defense plus the shock of seeing Loki with Thanos had made things worse. Now it was time to get down to business. Counting the skrulls she had seen outside, she put the odds at about 6 to 1, this was her specialty. Loki was a fool not to take care of her himself.

Natasha's right leg swept out in a wide graceful ark connecting with the skrull's ankle, knocking him off balance as she pushed her left shoulder towards his partner, bending her arm as she glided toward him, elbowing him in the side as she broke free from their grasp. She flipped around, smashing a new arrival with a side kick and grabbing the weapon from his belt as he flew across the room. She turned around and fired hitting the skrull right between the eyes; he collapsed just as his buddy got up and rushed her from behind. He slammed her body against the wall, she lost a grip on the weapon as she heard it fall against the hard tiles, he grabbed her throat with his hand and lifted her higher till her feet were dangling and she was struggling for breath. She tried to free herself from his grasp to no avail as she dug her fingers at his long thick green hand. He smirked at her, with his grotesquely apelike mouth, his ears twitching madly, she felt herself losing consciousness, tunnel vision threatening to take away her sight completely as she flailed hopelessly with the last of her strength. An evil grin spread across the aliens face, "Is that all you've got? I will enjoy watching you die, little woman" His face suddenly changed into a grimace of shock, as blood pooled from his lips and he let her go, collapsing to the floor. "I don't think so", she heard the lilting sound of his accent before she could even discern the image of the demigod standing before her, his green eyes were unreadable but he bore a mischievous grin as he twirled the dagger in his hand before placing it in her own.

"I would get out of here quickly, if I were you," he took a step back as he spoke and disappeared once more.

She knew without hesitation that she needed to get herself back to the helicarrier, the avengers needed to know what transpired here tonight. Yet she still somehow found herself going in the opposite direction as she tracked Loki, following the feeling in her gut to judge the path he was taking, he had saved her life and she needed to know why.

She was surprised to find that he led her to the cavern where they had located the scepter, it was hard to believe that had happened only a few days ago, at the moment it seemed more like a life time. She walked slowly, deeper and deeper, into the hollow until she came upon him. He was standing there in the middle of the room, the very room in which the staff had been buried; his back was to her, seemingly staring at the far wall as she entered.

"Are you alone?" he spoke softly without making the slightest move to turn toward her.

"How did you know it was me?" she questioned as she stepped further into the room.

"I felt you," he replied, this time turning around to face her as he raised one hand in the air, twisting it slightly, suddenly the room was filled with light, "The same way that you found your way here, is it not? Would you like to sit?" Another wave of his hand and two chairs appeared. Natasha shook her head. "Suit yourself." He smiled as he strutted towards the chairs and sat down, legs spread wide, looking more like a King on his throne giving leave for a peasant to speak, than a thief on the run, which was what he was.

"Why did you come back? Why did you save me?" she demanded.

"Eh heh heh heh," he snickered, "always direct and straight to the point, my little spider, very well. I don't know why. It makes as little sense to me as it does to you."

"You can't think that I won't tell them what you're doing? That those things on your wrists are useless." She tried walking around the room, watching him sitting and speaking so calmly, was unnerving her for some reason, or maybe it was just being in his company.

"You think I don't know that? That I should have stayed away, and let them..." his voice trailed off, to let them kill her was the rest of his sentence, they both knew that but he couldn't make himself say the words, "but I couldn't, I can't", he stood up suddenly but made no move to come closer, clenching and unclenching his fists as if to try and stable himself, raw emotion filling his eyes as he continued, "I can't seem to stay away from you, why do you think I came to see you on that blasted ship, I can't help myself, don't you think I should know better but I don't, I don't know any better, I should though and so should you."

He sank back into the chair, he looked spent. His eyes glassy, his face filled with sorrow, his hands clasped together in front of him, he seemed lost and her heart ached to comfort him. She reached her hand out to touch his cheek and he flinched, gazing up at her, his green eyes questioning, it was in that very second, looking into that childlike gaze that she had made up her mind. Whatever else was to come, this moment, here and now, this moment was theirs.

Keeping her hands up on either side of his face she leaned in closer placing her lips against his, kissing him softly as she moved her whole body to him, her legs straddling his lap as she sat down. He seemed frozen except for his lips which were kissing hers gingerly as if he was afraid she might suddenly disappear. She broke away from their kiss, looking down at him and smiled. "Put your hands on me, Loki"

A large grin spread across his face, his tongue peeking out slightly between his beautiful teeth, his entire visage seemed to glow in happiness, she had never seen this side of him before, his voice was a seductive whisper "I've always wanted to hear you say my name like that, not angry, not scared." He reached for the zipper of her jumpsuit, pulling it down slowly, exposing her black bra and her slender abdomen, inclining his head closer he began kissing and licking her exposed skin as he made his way to the base of her neck. Her entire body fluttered with excitement, the feeling of his lips against her body driving her mad, she wanted more, "Loki" she moaned. She heard a feral growl escape his throat in response to his name as he placed his hands on her buttocks and stood up, lifting her with him as he took a step forward before laying her down to her amazement on a soft, downy bed that he had just made appear out of thin air.

It wasn't long before they both freed themselves from their unwanted clothing, the beauty of the man before her took her breath away. The feel of his bare skin connecting with her own, their bodies tangled together, hands and lips exploring each other, slowly, intimately, devouring each other. Her body trembled in ecstasy, her desire building to the point of pain; she needed him inside of her, "Loki" she gasped.

"Open your eyes" he commanded as he positioned himself above her, "I've wanted you like this for all this time" the sound of his voice was ravishing, sending her closer to the edge.

"So have I" she replied breathlessly, opening her eyes to meet his piercing gaze, she barely recognized her own guttural moans as he entered her, pulling her deeper into euphoria with every thrust, the perfect fit, their bodies molded into one in a frenzy of orgasmic bliss as they reached their zenith in unison. Loki collapsed on his back, quickly pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her as he tried to catch his breath. She felt pleasantly drained, her body still tingling as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can feel your heart beat," she beamed against him.

"Surprised I have one?" he quipped as he ran his fingers up and down her arm, still relishing the feel of her.

"Not in the slightest." She giggled as she lifted herself slightly grinning at him, before resting her head once again, she couldn't remember ever being this happy or contented.

"What happens now?" he whispered, his breath sending a light ripple through her hair as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I don't want to think," she sighed relaxing against his chest, watching it rise and fall, his breathing in perfect rhythm with her own, "It's like we're in our own little world, I like it." She smiled against him, her fingers playing lightly with the hairs on his chest.

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed her tighter, kissing her forehead as he spoke, "I love you, Natasha." He relaxed his grip on her, his head falling back against the pillow. "There I've said it, and you didn't disappear," he jested self-consciously.

"I love you, Loki, "surprising herself with the quickness of her reply, she had spent most of her life closed off from romantic notions, she was as hard as nails, a no nonsense woman, love was for children or so she had thought but not anymore, there was no mistaking the butterflies in her stomach as he gazed down at her a smile grazing across his lips. This was so wrong, in every possible way, and she knew it. What would happen when they left this room? She wouldn't think about that now, she would hold onto this moment for as long as she could, the rest would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

For the first time that he could remember the young god felt contented, he felt complete. He laughed to himself, he had become a living, breathing cliché, but at the present moment he didn't care. Loki had been lying there with his arms around her, watching her sleep since she had dozed off after their last round of lovemaking. The woman was insatiable, with a stamina that he imagined was as near to a god's that a mortal could get, not that he was complaining, far from it. Her unbridled desire for him was an aphrodisiac, a balm to his soul. His need for her was just as great, if not greater. His arm was beginning to tingle slightly from being in the same position for so long but still he dared not move. He did not wish to disturb her but more than that he hated the idea of letting her go. He played gently with a strand of her hair with his free hand as he took in the sight of her naked form curled up against him, even in a deep sleep she held onto him tightly her arm wrapped around his chest, it delighted him. She was beautiful, there was not one woman among all the immortals in Asgard that held a candle to her and she was his. He let go of the soft red curl as he moved his hand, tracing the outline of her jaw gently with his finger till he came to her mouth. He touched her lips cautiously, reliving in his mind the sensation of them upon his body as he felt the soft flesh beneath his finger, such sensual lips. She stirred slightly at his touch but didn't awaken, a barely audible moan coming from her throat as she snaked her leg around him tighter. Her movements drew his attention to her slender thighs and sexy bottom. A wicked smile spread across his face; perhaps she had rested long enough he thought. He moved his hand lower till he felt the soft curls and delicate flesh between her thighs, his long thin finger rubbing lightly against her, she moaned again as she shifted her body leaning into his touch, her sounds of pleasure thrilled him. He felt his own body twitch in anticipation. This was new territory for him; he didn't know it was possible to derive such satisfaction from being the source of someone else's joy. He had always been a rather selfish lover, taking what he wanted with little to no thought for anything else but satisfying himself, his partner to be damned. With Natasha, it was the opposite; his gratification seemed to feed off her enjoyment, heightening his own sensations, seeing her writhe in exhilaration was intoxicating, bringing him to a new found bliss that he had never imagined existed. Love was truly a strange thing, and he did love her. He let his fingers continue their exploration, encircling her clitoris before sliding his finger inside of her, watching her gasp in pleasure as she opened her eyes. "Well, hello there," he purred, leaning in to kiss her as he moved his fingers deeper cherishing the warmth he found there, she was so wet already and he could feel her body quiver as he moved in and out, over and over, she deepened their kiss as she arched her body, sounds of pleasure rolling from beneath her lips, he broke off their kiss and began trailing down her neck till he made his way to her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth, suckling and teasing with his tongue, all the while keeping his eyes on her, feeling his own body hardening even more at the sight of her splayed on the sheets in ecstasy, her grip tightening on the back of his neck as she rasped "Oh, god, Loki".

"And you're a goddess," he grinned pausing momentarily to take in the sight of her; she took the opportunity to surprise him, bucking suddenly, using her body to flip him on his back. His little spider was strong; it turned him on even more, she straddled him now, grinding up against him with an untamed look in her eyes and a sly grin forming as she ran her fingers down his chest. He licked his lips in expectance of her next move; she lifted her hips and guided herself on top of him until he was completely inside of her, his entire body shuddered beneath her, "Natasha" he sighed breathlessly as she lifted herself up till he was almost out of her before slowly bringing her body back down, her walls tightening around him, she repeated her movements anguishingly slow, her hips quickening to a steady rhythm as she arched her back, with a guttural moan he lifted himself to a sitting position, sending a shockwave through her body, his hands against the small of her back pulling their bodies tighter together in a perfect rhythm as he nibbled on her ear, sending her over the edge, after only a few hours together, he already knew all of her sweet spots. He could feel her body contracting as she reached her pinnacle, burying her face against his shoulder, the trembles throughout her body thrill him as he releases himself inside of her, falling back onto the bed and pulling her with him.

"If it gets any more amazing, I don't think I will be able to handle it," she giggled. He was still not use to this side of her but he loved it, her smile was exquisite, he would make it his duty to ensure that she displayed it often.

"Even better than I ever imagined," he noted as he leaned up on his shoulder, peering down at her lying next to him, her hair in beautiful disarray.

"And did you imagine it often?" she asked coyly as she sat up taking note for the first time of the green silken sheets and pillows of the bed he had literally created for them.

"Maybe once or twice," he answered nonchalantly as he leaned forward kissing her back, she turned toward him, cocking her head in disbelief and he smiled as he continued," every 15 to 20 seconds since I first laid eyes on you."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she whispered, "Me, too", sitting back up she ran her hand across the silken fabric and asked, "No, top sheet?"

"Did you need one? Feeling modest suddenly? I prefer you nude, myself" he moved in for a kiss but she stopped him.

"Loki," her voice melancholy," we have to come back to reality sooner or later, they will be wondering where I am by now." She stood up and began picking up her clothes thrown about the room.

He watched her silently as she started to dress, he wasn't sure what to say, he only knew that he didn't want to be without her. "Let them wonder," he said finally, his clothes returning to his body as he stood.

"I can't," she sighed, "anymore than you can give up these schemes of yours, whatever they are."

"If I promised you that the Earth would not be harmed, could you stay with me then?" he looked at her hopefully, though he already knew the answer.

"I can't be a part of whatever you're doing, Loki" she walked toward him and took his hands into her own, "If you told Thor everything now, if you told him yourself, you could help us put an end to Thanos, keep both of our worlds safe."

He pulled his hands away angrily, "And stay in the shadow of the Mighty Thor for the rest of my days? I have had all I can stand of that." His voice fell to a whisper, sadness returning to his eyes as he turned back to her reaching out and pulling her into an embrace, "I can't lose you," he proclaimed softly against her throat, "I won't lose you, not after what just happened between us. I own you and you own me, we are one now, whatever else happens, nothing will change that."

He looked down into her face, and saw her eyes glazed over with tears as one escaped down the side of her cheek, he lifted his hand gently wiping it away, "I did not mean to make you cry, but I can't come with you now. I will see you smile again, my little spider, I promise you that. You tell them what you must, what you feel is best and you keep yourself safe." He finished speaking as he leaned in and kissed her hungrily. She held onto him desperately, kissing him greedily, her body shaking as he let her go and disappeared in front of her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

The drops of water had begun to fall harder as she neared the entrance to the helicarrier. She had felt them intermittently during her slow walk back from the cavern, but they had been so far apart that she had not been sure if it was her imagination, now as the droplets came down faster and harder, she couldn't help but note how much the weather was mirroring her own mood. She was in a state of utter depression. Natasha knew she had made the correct choice, the only choice, but it didn't ease the pain of watching her lover disappear from her eyes and more than that, where ever he had gone, it was far enough that for the first time since the Asgardians had returned to earth she had no sense of his presence. She had grown accustomed to feeling him in the back of her mind and the loss of him there had made her feel more empty than she could have possibly imagined. She longed for his return. For the return of the man who had stolen the cosmic cube and hand delivered it to their enemy. Not for the first time, she wondered what possible reasons he could have for joining forces with Thanos. How long had they been working together? According to Thor, his brother had been instrumental in stopping the monstrous beast from successfully taking the Infinity Gauntlet. The Norse god had beamed in pride while telling her of Loki's exploits in stopping the Titan, "He has always been one for mischief ever since we were children," he had told her, "and full of jealousy but he showed his love for Asgard, for his family that day, I have no doubt where his loyalties lie." It made no sense. Had it all been some sort of pretense? And to what end? Why stop him in Asgard, only to help him on earth? She hated the thought of having to tell Thor what his brother had done. That is if he did not already know, she supposed there was a small chance that they were so busy trying to locate the cube with Banner's tracking device that they were not yet aware of Loki's disappearance from his room, but she doubted it. The rain was pouring harder still as she got on board dripping wet, her hair matted to her face.

"Tasha, what the hell happened to you? Where have you been?" Clint rushed towards her, the furrow of his brow and quickness of his step was all the confirmation that she needed that he was well aware of Loki's absence from the ship. He would have not been so anxious otherwise; she was not some sheltered little girl who couldn't go out on her own. Clint never feared for her, but he feared what Loki was capable of, after all he had experienced it firsthand. Unlike her friend, she knew she had nothing to fear from Loki, he would never hurt her. It was for the rest of the world that she worried.

"I'm fine," Natasha answered. She had prepared in her mind on the walk over, precisely what she would tell them and those things that she would keep to herself, of course. But at the moment her tongue froze. She decided that it would be best to wait and see exactly what SHIELD knew first.

"You're fine?" he questioned, "you look like crap."

"Thanks, Barton. I appreciate your honesty," she smiled slightly, gazing around at the hustle of the other agents going through the corridors, something was definitely up.

"Would you expect anything less?" he took a step closer to her and lowered his voice a fraction." Now how about you return the favor? Where were you?"

She opened her mouth, all set to tell him everything, that she had followed Loki, that he was in an alliance of some sort with Thanos, but she faltered, bringing her lips back together, she was suddenly afraid that if she opened up to him now that he might deduce that she was holding something back, what would he think of her if he realized she and his most hated enemy had become lovers. No one in Shield could know that but especially not Clint. Besides, she couldn't fully suppress the part of her heart that pained at the thought of betraying Loki as silly as she knew it was. So she kept silent.

Clint grabbed her arm and pulled her along the corridor, his voice almost a whisper as he spoke, his head looking straight ahead, "Fury's been on a rampage since he couldn't locate you, right after Steve discovered that Loki was missing," he turned his gaze on her, searching for some kind of reaction on her part. She had been in this business too long to let emotions show that easily. "Thor feared that you both were taken by Thanos, he thinks he means to get to the scepter through him, I'm more inclined to believe that Loki had gotten the upper hand, you left your communicator behind, and that's not like you, Tasha."

Natasha stopped walking turning to face her friend as she sighed, "I saw him leave," she hated the lie, but she knew it was necessary, some things no one could ever know, "I followed him, there wasn't time to go back for the communicator."

"Where is he now? What happened," he pressed.

"Loki is working with Thanos, I followed them to some kind of meeting, he gave him the Tesseract," she felt a lump in her throat," He has all his powers back, maybe he always had them, he disappeared, so did Thanos, I have no idea where they went."

"Did he see you? Does he know you know?" he questioned putting his hand on her should as he added, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you I'm fine, Thanos saw me," she hesitated, "Look, I just want to get out of these wet clothes and get some sleep, there's nothing more I can do about it tonight."

"If he took the cube, why didn't he take the scepter? And why didn't you fill me in the moment you walked in here?" his voice was growing a little louder with irritation each word he spoke before he caught himself, "Tasha, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm just tired, I made a mistake, I should have brought back up," she needed to get away from him before she slipped and gave away her feelings for Loki. "Barton, fill in the captain for me ok?" She quickly continued walking down the hallway.

She sulked toward her room and shut the door behind her, sighing in relief. She threw off her clothes and climbed into the shower. She felt guilty that she had to hold things back from Clint. He was her closet friend; they had always been able to tell each other anything. But she knew he would never understand her feelings for Loki. She didn't even fully understand her emotions concerning him. Falling in love with the man who had tried to dominate the entire earth, without giving a seconds thought to how many he killed in the process, and who for all she knew was preparing for a second try was not exactly the smartest thing she had ever done. She had tried so hard to fight her feelings for him and had failed miserably. She stepped out of the tub and began toweling off as she looked for something comfortable to throw on, what she needed was some restful sleep to clear her mind and help her gain some perspective. She was an avenger, she had a job to do, a world to protect and that had to take priority. She knew that in her mind, but it was her heart that was causing all the trouble.

"Красиво" the soft breathy tones of his voice made her heart skip a beat," вы выглядите красиво в зелёном, Natasha."

"Since when do you speak Russian?" she asked him as she turned toward him, the feeling of his presence had come simultaneously with the sound of his words and the spy in her wondered what that could mean. Where had he been all this time that she couldn't feel him the way she had before? The woman in her, however, was caught up in the lustful look of his eyes and the half smile forming against his lips.

"I am a man of many talents," his eyes roamed her body appreciatively as he continued, "And you do look beautiful in green, you're beautiful period."

She looked down at herself, she was wearing a soft green spaghetti strapped t-shirt and matching shorts, she couldn't even remember the last time she had worn it, most of her wardrobe was black. She must have picked it subconsciously because it had reminded her of the silken sheets from earlier that evening. She frowned to herself, she needed to get her head out of the clouds, an entire planet was at stake and she was musing over the would-be tyrant's favorite color. She walked over to her desk, picking up the communicator she had left there.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he grabbed her wrist, taking the communicator from her hand and placing it back on the desk.

"I have to let them know that you have boarded the ship. Did you really think I would just stand here and let you take the scepter?" she fumed, though she was sure that the brunt of her anger was at herself for taking so long to even think of alerting the others.

"My little spider is angry with me? That will never do," he pondered as he leaned closer to her but she backed away from him before his lips could reach their desired target, pulling her wrist free as she reached for her robe.

"Hawkeye could walk in any moment to check on me. It's not safe for you to be here," she tried to sound in control but she knew the tremble in her voice gave her emotions away.

"I should fear Barton? I could snap his neck like a twig," his voice was cold and unnerving, and for an instant she could see the hate that filled his eyes at the mere mention of the archer's name. Then just as quickly it was gone, his green eyes dancing and light-hearted, his voice filled with affection, "but that would not make you smile, and I so long to see you smile."

"I will smile when you're gone," she lied as she tightened the belt of her robe, pulling the collar closer together, gripping it tightly at the base of her neck as her other arm wrapped around her waist in an almost protective gesture as if she were clinging to her robe for dear life.

"If you are trying to make yourself less attractive to me, it isn't working," he snickered as he walked towards the bed and proceeded to sit down, "I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"Why would you come here?" she thought out loud as she began to pace the floor," How would being here in my room help you get the scepter? I will not let you use me to fool the others," she walked back towards her desk, her hand fingering the communicator.

"You needn't worry; I'm quite content that it remains here for now. I entrust it to you, my darling, does that not please you?" He patted the corner of the bed, motioning for her to come and sit, his smile growing devilish as he laughed softly.

"Why are you here?" she insisted as she struggled against her desires, she longed to fling herself into his arms and ravish him with kisses. She knew she should pick up the communicator at once but she could not bring herself to do it, she should be helping them capture him, he was a threat to their world and yet she stood there doing nothing. Nothing but taking in the sight of him, this gorgeous strapping figure of a man, sitting casually on her bed, she craved him desperately, ached to feel his touch once more. Just once more she thought as she took a tentative step away from the desk. She watched his smile deepen as he observed her movements and she stopped herself, picking up the communicator again.

"Isn't it obvious, why I'm here?" he challenged, "I missed you, it's only been a few hours since we parted and yet it felt like an eternity." He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, a look that seem to plead with her to give in to him, then suddenly he stood up, strutting toward her, taking the communicator out of her hand and throwing it across the room as it broke into pieces. "I'm through waiting," he said forcefully taking her into his arms and kissing her roughly, his tongue demanding entrance, her arms crushed against his chest as he lifted her off the floor before tossing her onto the bed. He grabbed the belt of her robe and began to untie it deliberately before pushing it slowly down her shoulders. The feel of his hands running lightly down her arms sent a shiver through her body. She was speechless; all sense of reason overtaken by the wantonness in his scrutiny of her silken nightshirt as he teasingly ran his long fingers through its straps before, lazily pulling them down to gain access to her breasts.

"I want to make you scream," he intoned wickedly, as he inclined himself closer, rolling her nipples gently, causing her to fall back completely on the bed from the sheer intensity of his devotion. With long, drugging movements he ran his tongue along her breasts, the pink flush of arousal spreading across her skin as he nibbled her aching peak taking it between his teeth, teasing her with bittersweet fervor, making his way up her neck until he finally captured her mouth with hungry urgency, feeding from the sweetness of her lips, he moaned against her and the last of her doubts went flooding into oblivion as she struggled desperately to remove his leather garments.

"Get rid of these," she grumbled impatiently.

His grin grew wide as he smiled against her mouth, "Your wish is my command" he murmured and in an instant the bothersome clothing had disappeared. She stared at the muscles of his chest, the tightness of his abdomen, he was overwhelmingly sexy in silhouette, she thought. Larger, more dominating, incredibly male, he truly was a god in every sense of the word. She treasured the feel of his shoulders beneath her hands as she pulled him closer to her, the rippling muscles of his smooth, firm back; the taste of his skin. He was like candy; she thought to herself, relishing every moan her actions elicited from him, her own agonizing gasps only egged him on as he dragged down her silken shorts and took in the sight of her. He guided himself slowly, inch by incredible inch, burying himself deep inside her. They slid together with ease, their bodies joined as one; she bit her lip to suppress her cries of pleasure but he would have none of that, he slowed his pace and she arched in groaning protest. He delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push, their bodies bucking and colliding in perfect tempo as he whispered against her throat between ragged gasps, "I love you", finally sending her over the edge. She screamed in ecstasy as she convulsed in a chain of spasms, feeling his magnificent body shudder as he burst inside of her. They laid there for a moment unmoving, their breathing warm and erratic; he looked down at her as he smiled before rolling to his side.

"Would you object to me spending the night?" he asked her thoughtfully, "I will leave undetected, I promise."

She turned toward him, she couldn't help but look delighted as she took in the sight of him lying next to her and she giggled as she spoke, "A promise from the god of mischief and lies?"

His face grew serious and his tone solemn as he answered, "You can trust me, Natasha"

She placed her head against his chest, feeling the familiar heart beat as she snuggled against him, "I know," she told him, "I do." He closed his eyes, pulling her closer and they both drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

The reflection of the light cascading through the windows glittered off the golden walls and vaulted ceilings as Loki stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the dais. He was facing the entrance way, expectantly; he could not remember ever feeling as jittery as he did at this moment. Everything had to be perfect; he had long awaited this day's arrival.

"Nervous, brother?" Thor asked softly, to ensure his words were not heard by anyone else standing in the great hall.

Loki turned to him quickly, quite shocked to see him standing there at his side, though after a moment he realized that of course his brother would be there. Yes, of course, that was the way it was supposed to be, silly of him to think anything else. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" he countered," Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Thor jested," It's just you're gripping your cape so tightly, I think your knuckles are turning purple."

Loki let go of the side of his green cape that he hadn't even realized he was holding and looked at his hand as his brother chuckled lightly next to him; he took a relaxing breath and gave Thor a quick wink as he turned back to the entrance. "Not nervous, just anxious, there's a difference, this is taking too long." It felt good to banter back and forth with his sibling; it was soothing to his nerves. He had almost forgotten what that was like, though it puzzled him that he should think so, he and his brother had always been close, how could he ever forget a thing such as that.

"Fear not, brother," Thor continued," It is almost time."

As if on cue, the music began. The moment that she passed through the archway, he felt his heart stop, his breath caught in his throat, she was exquisite. She wore a satin gown with a sweetheart neckline, her shoulders bare and around her neck she wore a golden necklace bearing a heart-shaped emerald. Her hair was pulled up into a loose fringe with a few strands of red curls at her ears and down the back, leaving a perfect view of her gorgeous neck. The gown was softly gathered at the bodice and adorned with lace and beading, accentuating her small luscious waist and petite frame. Handcrafted white roses embellished the lace running along the skirt hem leading to the chapel length train. She was a vision in white, more beautiful than an angel, and he smiled as he noticed that her veil was lined with a green streamer. He ached to hold her in his arms, but he would have to settle for simply taking her hand as they walked up the remaining steps together to the top of the dais to where the All-Father stood in front of his throne. As Loki took in the sight of his parents before him, beaming at him and Natasha with happiness in their eyes, a sudden feeling of panic over took him. He didn't belong here, he thought bitterly, he wanted to, desperately, but somewhere deep inside a voice was telling him over and over that he didn't and he never would.

Natasha touched his arm gently as she whispered "Are you all right?"

"Just anxious to have you all to myself, darling" he winked as he watched the huge smile spread across her face. How he loved to see her smile, all of the bad feelings disappeared instantly as he gazed into her eyes, he did belong here he told himself, as he pushed the negative feelings out of his mind, he belonged with her and soon she would be his wife.

"We have gathered here today, so that my son and his betrothed may recite their vows to each other in our hearing, that we may share in their joy and bless their union." Odin's voice echoed through the hall like thunder as he nodded to the young couple to begin.

Loki turned to face Natasha, holding both of her hands in his as he began to speak, this was the moment that he had waited for when she would become truly and officially his, "I love you, Natasha. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am grateful that you came into my life and now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you that I shall hold you, and cherish you, and give you my heart. I will support you, protect you and care for you, faithfully. I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine regardless of what comes our way. I take you now as my wife and I give myself to you as your husband and it shall remain so for the rest of my days." He lifted her hands to his lips as he finished, trying desperately to keep that little voice in the back of his mind at bay.

"That was so beautiful," she leaned in and whispered for his ears alone before taking a step back as she stared up at him and began," I, Natasha, take you, Loki to be my husband, loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not yet know, I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us, there is so much I want to say to you, but I don't have the words, except for these, I love you, you are my world, you're my everything and nothing will ever change that. That is my promise to you."

"As it is has been spoken, so shall it be," Odin declared," Let the festivities begin, it is time to celebrate my son and his new bride." The crowd cheered as Frigga stepped down from her throne giving the couple a warm, hug. Loki couldn't remember ever feeling more happy or loved, but that dark feeling deep in the recesses of his heart would not go away.

"Go on and kiss your bride," Frigga laughed as she stepped away from them and took her husband's hand.

Loki bent down and gently touched Natasha's lips, kissing her lightly before purring in her ear," Just wait till I get you alone, my little spider, you look amazing."

"So do you, my husband," she giggled," I love the sound of that." Loki watched as she gazed down at their joined hands when suddenly she looked startled, "Loki, what's happening?"He looked down to see that his fingers were blue, he watched in horror as the color began spreading across his arms and continuing upward. Darkness spread across the room abruptly, sending a shiver down Loki's spine, swirling shadows enveloped him, he felt his head spinning, and he could hear voices surrounding him in the gloom of night, repeating over and over again as he plunged deeper and deeper into the blackness.

"_You don't belong here."_

"_You cast out, defeated."_

"_Bastard son of Laufey, you will do my bidding"_

"_Loki, what have you done?"_

"_You are unworthy of this realm, unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed, In the name of my father and his father before him, I cast you out"_

"_Who controls the man who would be king?"_

"_You think you know pain, he will make you long for something sweet as pain."_

"_I hate you!"_

He felt like he was falling, his entire body convulsed in misery, but only one thought reverberated through his mind.

"Natasha" he bolted upright in the bed, his heart pounding in his chest, his entire body drenched in sweat as he reached for her but she was not there. He glanced around the room frantically, as he struggled to slow his breathing; he exhaled gradually, overjoyed as he heard the click of the bathroom door and watched her enter the room, wrapped in a towel, her freshly wet curls dancing around her face. She looked gorgeous, refreshed, his body still trembled, the after effects of his nightmare still clouding his brain, he tried to concentrate on the beautiful woman in front of him, willing his body to relax. It was just a dream and it was over.

"You're awake," she looked amused as she began drying her hair with a towel she held in her hand," It's about time, do you always sleep so soundly?"

"I rarely sleep," he divulged as he rose from the bed, barely registering the feel of the sheet as it fell from his body, but he saw the sensual look in her eyes as he stalked toward her, cutting off whatever words were about to leave her lips as he pulled her towards him, kissing her lustfully. "I need you," he hissed against her ear," now," as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her body against the wall. He had the look of a wolf about to devour his prey, so desperate in his urgency to be inside of her, he ripped the towel from her body, letting it drop to the floor as he stared deeply in her eyes, suddenly afraid that he would find fear there, he was behaving like an animal he thought but he saw only leaping arcs of desire coming off of her as she held his gaze, tightening the grip of her legs around him. In one long, slow dip, he imbedded himself between the stretching walls of her body. She pulled him closer as she licked and teased his earlobe, sending jolts of pleasure through him as she softly moaned his name, over and over. Though it seemed impossible he delved deeper within her at each rhythmic push. He kissed her ears, her throat, and as his thrusts quickened her luscious mouth. They held onto each other as if the world would burst apart if they let go. He could no longer resist the increasing intensity of pleasure, her wriggling against him, her sighs, her legs pulling him into her ever deeper. He could feel the early spasms of her orgasm contracting against him. The sound of his name from her lips was the most erotic thing he had ever heard, with one final thrust he exploded inside of her, crying out as one, they soared over the edge on a wild wave of bliss. He relaxed his grip letting her legs fall to the ground, though he kept his hands on her, he could feel the unsteadiness in her stance, truth was he felt weak in the knees himself as they stood there watching each other, panting in short, harsh gasps.

A knock came at her door and a look of sudden fear framed her features as she grabbed her robe lying against the bed and wrapped it around herself tightly. Loki stood there unmoving.

"Don't fret, darling," he whispered," No one will be able to see me." Then with a wave of his hand, he disappeared from her view, he watched as she made her way to the door. He didn't like the idea of anyone seeing her in her robe and with a flick of his fingers; her jumpsuit appeared in its place. She looked down at herself in surprise as she reached for the door handle. She looked back towards the room and though she could not see him, she smiled at the empty air, knowing that he was still there.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Thor standing there, as was Loki.

"Pardon me; I hope that I'm not disturbing you. May I enter?" Thor asked as he stood there awaiting her response.

"Of course," she said casually. Loki was amazed at the coolness of her demeanor such a contrast to the whirlwind of emotions that she displayed to him so easily in private.

"I spoke with Barton," Thor continued as he entered her room, "I wanted to talk to you about Loki."

"I've already told Clint everything that happened? But if you have questions for me than feel free," Closing the door as she spoke and turned to face the thunder god. Although there was no change at all in her demeanor, Loki could sense her trepidation, mixed in with the usual sense of her that he always felt in his mind. He wondered if it was his imagination or had their strange connection grown stronger since they had become lovers.

"How can you be sure that Loki was not under duress? What did he say?"Thor sank into the chair to the far wall, "I cannot believe that he would help him willingly, Thanos means to destroy Asgard, Loki would never let that happen."

Loki was amazed at his brothers continued reluctance in facing the obvious, his insistence on believing him to still be the little brother he once knew, that man had died when he fell into that dark abyss, though the memory of his dream nagged at his thoughts, and the happiness that he had felt in it, at having his brother at his side. Those were old dreams though, childish dreams, when being seen as his brothers equal was his fondest desire, he would not dwell on them, he had new dreams and plans set in place to get him everything that he had ever wanted. He would not turn into a sentimental fool like the man sitting dejectedly in front of him.

"I don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry, Thor," Natasha walked closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you're wrong to have hope for him, perhaps he will change his mind?" Her eyes flickered towards the place where she had last seen Loki, only for a moment before they fell back on his brother and though he knew that she could not see him, he felt the weight of that stare nonetheless. "Let us go, join the others, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Loki watched as Thor rose from the chair and walked towards the door, Natasha gave one last look into the room before closing it behind her, leaving him alone. He let himself reappear, fully adorned in his Asgardian armor, looking down at himself, it reminded him of his dream once more. He hated to disappoint her. He knew that she wanted him to give up his plans, to help the avengers instead, but he would not crawl back to his brother, he may not be of Asgardian blood but he was a god and he would show them all just how powerful he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

The silence in the room was deafening, everyone was at the end of their ropes. Every attempt at locating the Tesseract had failed and all though the scepter still remained safely behind the glass case, they all knew it was only a matter of time before a move was made to take it. In fact, it was the anticipation of how and when that seemed to be driving the entire team crazy.

"I don't get it, it's been weeks now, what are they waiting for?" Steve sighed as he stared at the staff.

"Perhaps, they're planning on annihilating us through boredom?" Tony mused as he stared intently at the cards that he held in his hand, "Hit me."

Hawkeye threw two cards across the table to him as he eyed the Black Widow wearily before taking another card for himself. The look was not lost on Natasha as she stood a few feet from Captain America, one arm leaning against the glass as she surveyed the room casually. Clint knew her too well, he could discern that something was off about her the past few weeks, but thankfully he had not been able to put his finger on precisely what it was. She was doing her best at maintaining her outward façade of business as usual, but she couldn't stop the inner turmoil, no matter how calm and cool she made her exterior appear. Not for the first time, she felt like she was a traitor standing in their midst. She knew that Loki was currently no more than 10 miles from them at most. He was spending the majority of his time in that same spot. Whenever she felt his presence, over these past weeks, he was usually roughly at a similar distance from her as he was right now, except of course during those times that came on and off when she would lose the feeling of him completely. How she hated those moments for she always feared in the depths of her heart that something might have happened to him that would take him from her forever. The feel of him always returned to her eventually and every night he came to her room without fail. Yes, she had good reasons to feel guilty as she stood there among her comrades. She toyed with the idea of telling them, as she always did during these meetings, precisely where to search for Loki. She knew that the only way to pinpoint his exact coordinates would be to bring them there herself but she was equally aware that he would know that she was coming. No, the only way they would have any chance of coming upon Loki undetected and perhaps Thanos with him would be if she stayed away and let them go after him without her. She laughed silently to herself for she knew all too well that she would never give them the information. She loved him far too much to betray him in that way. But could she really damn the world to whatever plans he and Thanos were concocting in the name of that love? The answer should have been simple but it was not. The truth was she had no idea what those plans were, they never spoke of such things, it was an unspoken deal between them. When they were together, nothing else existed. Still, she would do everything in her power to keep this scepter from his hands. She was more than willing to give her own life to protect the planet and all the innocent people living within it, if it came to that. She hoped that somehow that was enough to make up for all the secrets that she was keeping.

It was always about now that she usually found herself listing all the reasons why she needed to end her relationship with the demigod. She thought of all the things that he had done, the innocent people that he had hurt, she tried to imagine him as the cold hearted villain that she once believed him to be. She tried to stir the anger and hatred that had at one time filled her with such ease. The reality was that the more time she spent with him alone, the more difficult it became to conjure up even a faint memory of those old impressions. Yes, he was capable of great violence and destruction, but he was equally gifted with such tenderness and love, and there was a gentleness to him that she had never expected to find. He made a show of being cold-blooded and ruthless, but deep down he had a bigger heart than anyone she had ever known.

"Busted, this is not my night" Tony quipped as he dropped his cards on the table, "As much as I'm loving this little get-together, I think it's time to call it an evening, doesn't look like we're going to figure out anything new, no matter how long you stare at that thing, Cap."

Natasha had been so busied in her private thoughts that she hadn't even realized how late it had gotten; it wouldn't be long now before she would be in the solitude of her room. Her whole body tingled in anticipation, as she watched the others exiting and followed close behind them when suddenly she felt a hand against her shoulder. She turned to see Hawkeye standing behind her, a solemn look on his face.

"You were awfully quiet tonight, Tasha, even for you," he asserted, "Why don't I walk you to your room and we can talk?"

"Talk about what, exactly?" she answered as she began walking again down the halls. She loved her friend dearly, but she wasn't in the mood for chitchat and even less in the mood for a fishing expedition. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts, the closer she got to her room, the more she longed to be safely inside, where she could forget her troubles for a little while.

"You've been distracted for weeks; you had this far away look in your eyes all night? I just want to help." His voice was filled with worry but she knew that nothing she said would satisfy him except the truth and that she could not give.

She opened her mouth to speak but then froze, her heart dropped and a lump welled up in her throat. No matter how many times it had happened in the last few weeks that first second when she lost contact with him still hit her like a ton of bricks. It was as if she had lost a part of herself, he would be here in a few hours she thought as she tried to console herself, he is fine, she repeated in her mind before remembering Clint was standing before her awaiting a response to his concerns.

"I'm fine, really I am," she managed to get out, feeling a sigh of relief as she saw her door in sight.

"You know it wasn't your fault that he got away, we are all doing the best we can, I just wished you'd talk to me," he touched her face gently, "you look kind of pale?"

"I'm just tired, I'm alright, I promise," she told him as she reached for the door knob, "Goodnight, Barton." She closed the door behind her, sinking to her bed as she pulled off her boots. How she hated this feeling or lack thereof, she laid back onto her bed; head pressed against the pillow as she closed her eyes, repeating her mantra in her mind "he is fine, he will be here at any moment" over and over, the words rolled through her brain. The paradox that she was so desperate for the safety of the very one that she was responsible for hunting down was not lost on her. Finally the sensation that she longed for returned, not only did she sense him once more but she knew that he was barely a foot from her. She was relieved and also slightly annoyed, he had no right to worry her so, she kept her eyes shut, let him think that she was fast asleep without a care in the world.

"Sleeping beauty," the flirtatious pitch of his voice beckoned her eyes to open but she held them steadfast, as she felt the weight of his body settle beside her on the bed. "Shall I wake you with a kiss?" his breath tickled against her cheek as he leaned closer, kissing her lips gently. Eliciting his desired response from her against her will, her arms reaching up to him of their own accord, he kissed her until she was achy, breathless and clinging to him. He pulled away from her ever so slightly, his lips mere inches from her own as he spoke," nice to know I haven't lost my charm." He began feathering kisses along her cheekbone, travelling down the contour of her neck.

"When did I ever say you were charming?" doing her best to feign a seriousness to her tone as she spoke.

He peered up at her and laughed heartily, "eh heh heh heh heh." How she loved the sound of his laughter, the way his tongue played between his teeth, she couldn't help but smile back at him as he continued," I'm not charming? Pray tell, then why have you let me in your bed?"

She reached for the collar of his shirt, noticing for the first time how casually he was dressed, in a simple dark green button down shirt and black slacks. The spy in her wondered for a second, where he had come from that he was dressed in such human attire, but those thoughts were quickly replaced as she pulled him closer, "Because you are incredibly sexy and I love you," the last words came out as a whisper as she reclaimed his mouth and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

He placed his hands over hers, stopping her progress at the third button as he broke their kiss and she pouted in protest, "as much as I would love nothing more than to have you undress me, I have very specific plans for this evening." He let go of her hands as he rose from the bed, "I'm thinking of a more civilian attire for you," he winked, with a sweep of his hand, her black jumpsuit became a slinky green dress as he licked his lips in approval of his handy work, she stood up from the bed and stared down at the strapless gown and matching shoes.

"What are these plans, exactly?" she questioned, there was a devilish look in his eyes that she knew should make her nervous, but it only fueled her arousal. Still she was puzzled as to where he could possibly want to take her and somewhat apprehensive that perhaps they would be seen in each other's company.

"You will see soon enough," he extended his hand out to her, frowning imperceptibly at her hesitancy; "You do trust me, do you not?"

She stepped forward taking his hand in her own, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm as he told her, "Try and relax, the first time can be quite unnerving."

"I can handle it," she shot back defensively, though he only looked amused by her remark as he raised his free hand, making a slight motion with his index finger as the air started to twirl around them, she held his hand tighter, abruptly she had this sudden surge of feeling as if she was being sucked through a vacuum of multicolored lights, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. They were standing on a shoreline looking out at a dark blue sea, stars twinkling in the sky, and two large moons gave a soft light to the beach. Despite the familiar sounds of the surf and the gentle night breeze it was quite obvious to Natasha that they were not on earth. "Where are we?" she whispered as she watched the water ripple against the sands.

"This is the sea of Marmora, beautiful is it not?" he breathed softly as he placed his arms around her, nestling his chin against her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. All of the questions that were at the tip of her tongue vanished into nothingness as she melted against him.

"When I was a child," his voice barely above a whisper," I loved to sneak out at night, just to sit on the rocks and watch the water."

She turned from him abruptly as his words registered in her mind, her eyes searching the landscape as she caught sight of the golden pillars and domes of a massive city far in the distance, even from the remoteness of where they stood, she could feel the magnitude of it as it sparkled in the darkness. "Asgard?" her voice wobbled in awe," but how? I thought you needed the Tesseract to come back? Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?"

"Do not fret, my little spider," the corner of his mouth upturned in a half-smile as he reached toward her, touching her cheek gently," I have mastered abilities that the great Heimdall has never even imagined were possible, no one is aware of my visits."

"Visits?" she asked trying to puzzle things out in her mind, "You've come here before? But why? " She wondered if perhaps this was where he had gone during those moments when she lost contact with him.

His face grew very serious, he seemed annoyed, had he spoken out of turn and revealed more than he wanted. He looked out over the waters, his voice short, "I did not bring you here to discuss such trivial things."

"Why have you brought me here?" she inquired, feeling the pull between the woman who wanted nothing more than to enjoy his company and the Avenger who needed to find out his plans and put an end to them. She reached down and took off her shoes as he watched her with inquisitive eyes, "They're not exactly made for a stroll on the beach." She stood there holding them in her hands as she awaited his next move.

"Come and you'll see," he responded as he lead her further along the bank until they reached a place where several large boulders jetted out towards the sea. She noticed a blanket appear atop the sand farthest from the waters, a basket soon followed, and then a lantern flickering in the moonlight. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You've brought me into another realm, one where you are a wanted criminal, for a romantic picnic?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief as she smiled up at him.

At one fell swoop, he had positioned himself across the blanket, lying on his side, his head propped up leaning against his shoulder, his eyes twinkled with mischief and he grinned wickedly as he looked up at her from his position on the ground, "May I interest you in a glass of wine?" he proposed as a goblet appeared in the air in front of her.

Tossing her shoes onto the blanket, she kneeled down meticulously, pulling on the edges of her skirt to ensure that they sufficiently covered her thighs. The cup followed her movements, dangling in front of her as she plucked it from the air and took a sip.

"Is this not how you, Midgardians, woo one another?" he entreated, sitting up as he opened the lid to the basket.

"Woo?"she giggled, taking another sip of wine as she continued," I guess it is, I never really had much time for that kind of thing," she watched the shift of his body as she spoke, his tongue teasingly grazing his bottom lip as he peered inside the basket, the motion was nothing more than a habit he had, she knew but that realization did nothing to stop the aching need that swelled up inside of her at the sight of him doing it. She took a slight breath as she went on "Besides, in case you didn't realize, you don't need to woo me, you've already got me."

"Yes," his eyes lifting from the contents inside to gaze piercingly into her own, his smile wide and cunning, his low magnetic voice sending a shiver against her skin, "But having you is not enough, I intend to keep you."

Natasha set her wine glass down on the blanket as she inched closer, peering inside the basket, "Its empty", she looked up at him in surprise.

"The basket was just to complete the atmosphere," he divulged in hushed tones, "I've been trying to think of what form of nourishment I could conjure up that would most please you," he paused staring at her speculatively, "What is your favorite treat?"

His look was wide-eyed like a small child, anxiously awaiting her answer, he so longed to pamper her, to enchant her; she could feel it deep within the flicker of his green eyes, the lick of his lips. She reached out, resting her fingers lightly against the hairs peeking out above his casually opened shirt. He had never re-buttoned those few that she had managed to undo earlier. "My favorite treat?" she mused as she enjoyed the feel of her fingers brushing against his masculine form, "that would be you." His smile deepened as she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips parted as his tongue made sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth, stroking it to ecstasy as she moved her hands to the base of his neck, entwining her fingers in his long black hair as she pulled him closer. Loki placed his hand on top of her knee before inching it slowly, deliberately under her dress as he made his way up her thigh. Stopping just on the edge of where she so desperately wanted him to be, his lips moved along her jaw line before nipping playfully against her earlobe as she slid her hands back to the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons as she made her way down to his waist, until it was completely open revealing the strong, sinewy planes of his chest. God, he was sexy. Dark, dangerous and untamed, she gasped suddenly as she felt his finger glide tantalizingly under the edge of her panties brushing momentarily against her most sensitive spot.

"I love the way your eyes glaze when I touch you," he murmured above her, the heat of his voice willing her to look up at him, she grazed a finger against his lips, and he took it into his mouth as he grabbed her wrist, holding it against him as he twirled his tongue around her finger sensually, before moving his way along her wrist, and gradually up her arm, all the while never breaking his contact with her eyes, he held a look of such hunger, such lustful need that she felt she might climax before he ever even moved his body closer to her. Letting go of her hand, he began trailing his lips across her shoulder and the base of her neck, licking and teasing her warm flesh before pushing her down onto the blanket as he reclaimed her mouth with his own. She pulled his shirt down his shoulders, and he lifted himself slightly as he tossed it to the side, she moaned impatiently at the loss of his lips, grabbing his neck forcefully she brought him back to where she wanted him, his lips crashing against hers, before he pulled away again. His voice commanding and full of urgency, "Tell me you're mine and only mine, I want to hear you say it." He stared down at her, a feral look in his eyes as she felt his hand running its way up and down her thigh, her whole body trembled in anticipation.

"I'm yours, Loki" her voice shaking with desire," only you, no one but you." She undid the buckle of his pants, sliding her hand against the hardness of his sex, she bit her lip lustfully, god how she wanted him, he moaned against her touch and the power she had over him thrilled her. He grabbed her hand, stopping her, his chest heaving. She placed her mouth against his chest, desperate for the feel of him; she licked his nipple and felt his heart pound wildly against her lips. It was her turn to be the forceful one as she rolled their bodies over so that she lay on top of him. She pushed his slacks down his hips taking him in her mouth. He tried to choke out a curse but his voice was lost to him while he writhed beneath her, his body arching into her movements, his mouth opened in a soundless moan as he leaned his neck forward gazing at her in complete elation. Her total command over him was intoxicating, as she continued stroking and licking him until he cried out and savagely pulled her up his body. Wanting became reality as she felt him slip inside her; she ground her body against his wanting more, always more. She cried out with unabashed abandon as the wild wave of orgasm hit them. Wrapping his arms around her tightly as they both tried to catch their breath while they lay in a state of complete exhaustion.

For a long time, they just laid there gazing up at the night sky, completely sated in each other's company. Finally, he stood up; looking down at her, he extended his hand to her.

"Time to go back?" she asked as she put her hand in his, while he helped her to her feet.

"Almost," he whispered, quite dispirited as he walked toward one of the boulders, motioning for her to sit. "I came here at night to watch the waters and imagine my life as I wanted it to be. Of a time when my father would look at me with the same pride in his eyes that he held for my brother and then I found out that he wasn't really my father and everything suddenly began to make sense. Why I was so different, why no matter what I did I was always second best. That I was a monster."

"Loki," she stood up and reached for him but he stopped her.

"Please, let me finish," he turned away from her as he spoke, looking out once more across the waters, "I spent my childhood in fear of the Frost Giants, yet, I am one. Imagine being raised to hate something, to fear something and then finding out that you are that very thing you were taught to hate? Now, I find myself staring at the waters and wondering, did they ever love me at all, they lied to me all my life. Was I just a pawn to him? I suppose he saved my life, but did he have to pretend to be my father? Raising me as his own, a Prince of Asgard, only to have it taken from me."

"You must know how much Thor loves you, you are his brother no matter what." She walked closer to him as she spoke, reaching out and entwining her fingers with his own. He turned toward her then and smiled.

"I only know that you love me, but could you love all of me?" he didn't wait for her response as he lifted his free hand before her, she watched as a long gold chain appeared dangling from his fingers, an emerald shaped heart hanging from it, "you've had my heart for a very long time, and it's yours forever if you'll have it. I want you to wear this as a symbol of my love for you, promise me that you will keep it close to your skin and that you will never take it off."

She turned her back towards him, pulling her hair up away from her neck as she gave him his answer, "I promise. I will never take it off." She felt an electrical spark tingle across her skin as his fingers lightly grazed her neck while he hooked the clasp. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her back to face him. He closed his eyes and let go a deep breath before opening them again, he was nervous, hesitant, it was more than just a look, she could feel it somehow, he fingered the gold chain, before sliding his fingers around the emerald, staring intently into her eyes. She didn't notice the change at first so intently was she staring up at him, until the blue coloring appeared against his neck quickly spreading across his face, his eyes a deep blood red, his expression unmoving like a statue. She felt a chill from where his fingers still brushed against her skin as he turned the heart back and forth between his finger and thumb. She reached up, touching the ridges across his forehead, her hands exploring his features; his skin was cold in contrast to her fingertips, inching up on her tip toes as she caressed his lips with her own, "I love you, Loki" she murmured between kisses, he wrapped his arms around her completely, pulling her closer as she felt the warmth return to his lips. He released his grip on her, stepping away from her slightly, his green eyes glazed with emotion as he watched her.

"It is time to go," he instructed, holding both of her hands in his own, without further warning she felt the swirling motions envelope her as he took her back to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

He watched silently as three pigeons fluttered through the air landing lightly atop the angel's wings. The celestial being stood there soundlessly, holding a flower of some kind as it gazed down below. A pretty enough sculpture he supposed. Two of the tiny creatures quickly flew off to continue their journey searching for food while one remained preening itself against the sounds of the waters rippling down the fountain to the pool below. It wasn't the only statue that Loki had observed in this place, he had lost count awhile ago, he had even seen a strange one of a man sitting on a bench with a smaller figure of a duck, of all things, staring up at him, these Midgardian's were strange ones indeed. A large woman walked by with her small leashed animal and stopped in front of him, blocking his view, he sent a small whip of air across her bottom, watching her yelp as she searched around for the culprit before walking away in complete puzzlement. There was no one even remotely near her. Loki smiled mischievously, he knew none of these mortals could see him; the truth was that he wasn't even really here, a simple astral projection spell that he had mastered in his childhood. It had come in quite handy, over the years, especially when carrying out the pranks, he was so well known for in his youth.

He sighed to himself, he could not hear even the slightest word that they were saying, but he didn't risk moving any closer. He was reasonably sure that she could not sense him in his current state; she certainly hadn't made any indication that she felt anything out of the ordinary as he had followed them from a distance. He imagined that what she sensed was the place where his physical body actually was at this very moment, but he didn't want to take any chances. He desperately wanted to know what they were discussing, and why it was just the two of them. If this was Avengers business, where was everyone else? Of course, his mind was thinking up the worse possible scenarios for why they were alone, he knew far too well how much Barton wanted the Black Widow for himself.

It was a blessing and a curse that he had at one time had complete access to all that ran through the archer's mind. He knew, for instance, that they had once been lovers, and that she had rejected his proposal of marriage, though he knew not the reason why, and that Hawkeye had been relegated back to a platonic status for many years now. A place that he was desperate to release himself from, there was nothing Barton wanted more than to have the beautiful agent back in his bed. A fact that Loki knew far too well, as he scrutinized their every move, he did not like the way Hawkeye looked at her. They were sitting at the foot of the fountain, merely a few inches from each other, conversing back and forth. The conversation seemed casual enough but he seethed in jealousy at the sight of Barton placing his hand over hers as it rested against the stoned edge of the fountain. He resisted the urge to strike him down on the spot. Natasha was his, and unlike Barton, he would never lose her. It was only the thought of her reaction to him strangling the life from the fool's body that kept him in check. He watched intently as she spoke, noticing that she had yet to make any move to pull her hand from beneath his grasp. His ill temper and resentment began to boil.

Loki was never one to handle his emotions well, and as he watched the two old lovers in front of him, he grew more and more inward. He began seeing hidden meanings in every motion and gesture, his doubts and frustrations fueling his rage as he observed the pair before him. What if he had been wrong about her? What if she was playing him? What if she was using his feelings for her to try and get information to use against him? She was the Black Widow; after all, skilled at the art of seduction, was she not the one who so cunningly tricked him into revealing his plans to use the Hulk. What if they were down there right now, discussing how well her plan was working? He felt his thoughts descending rapidly into darker and darker terrain, he had to try and control himself. He tried to reign in the ideas crowding in his head. She loved him; he knew that, didn't he? She was standing now, looking in his direction, but that was nothing more than a simple coincidence he was certain as he watched her glimmering blue eyes staring blankly into the air. He noticed Hawkeye rising up as he advanced toward her, placing his arm around her shoulder, Loki could contain himself no longer.

In a span of a heartbeat he had brought himself completely over, body as well as spirit, without a second thought to the possible bystanders who might have been shocked at the sudden appearance of a person out of thin air. Loki was too filled with suspicion and petulance to care. He saw the sudden focus of her eyes in his direction and the shocked and puzzled look of her features as he strutted towards them. She moved away from Hawkeye, his hand falling aimlessly to his side as she distanced herself. A satisfied smugness set in Loki's jaw as he gazed upon the friendly smile with which Barton greeted him.

"Hey Cap, wasn't expecting to see you here. Got good news for us, I hope," Clint spoke welcomingly, but Loki could not pry his eyes from the Black Widow.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, her displeasure flying off of her in waves, he was well aware that she knew exactly who he was. She didn't even attempt to hide her irritation when she spoke, "Do you really think coming here was wise?" pausing momentarily before she added, "Steve."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked, flawlessly imitating the superhero, shape-shifting for him was as simple as breathing. Loki had no doubt that if it wasn't for their strange bond, she wouldn't have known the difference.

"I thought you were working with Banner?" she said evenly, her eyes like daggers.

"Any luck tracking down the cube?" Clint questioned, completely oblivious to the undertones of the conversation of those around him.

"No, sadly, still no luck," Loki remarked, placing an exaggerated frown on his lips as he stared back at Natasha before turning to Clint, "and you? Did you get lucky?"

"Huh?" Clint asked perplexed. But before he could make any further attempt to figure out what his question meant, Natasha took a step forward standing between the two of them as she turned toward Barton.

"Thanks for the ear, Barton. But aren't you due back at the base? You know how Fury gets if he's kept waiting," she asserted.

He looked down at his watch before nodding his head in agreement, "You finish your walk," bending his head slightly he kissed Natasha on the forehead, Loki could hear him whisper," Remember, Tasha, I'm always here for you," before straightening as Clint's gaze took in both of them, "See you, guys, later." Loki's hands clenched into fists, his anger at the point of erupting, his body trembled, trying to calm himself as he watched the archer leave.

They stood there silently like statues as they took in the sight of Barton's silhouette become smaller and smaller in the distance before she turned around in a red, hot fury.

"I can't believe you," she hissed, "what the hell was that? What happens when he runs into Steve and finds out that he was nowhere near central park today?"

"Afraid your lover might find out you've been lying to him?" he retaliated.

"My what?" she took a step closer to him, her disgust was palpable as she drawled out the words," If you wanted to behave like a sexist jackass, you should have cloned yourself into Tony," She turned away and began walking in the opposite direction.

Loki hated to admit it, but he knew she was right about pretending to be an Avenger; it wasn't exactly the best disguise. He altered his image as he trailed after her, she was walking quickly, trying to put distance between them and the longer it took him to catch up, the more perturbed he became.

"Exactly, where do you think you're going?" he grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face him.

She hesitated before responding as she took in his appearance. He had returned to his normal features and height but he had shortened his hair, making it a light ginger color and a faint goatee framed his lips and chin. He wore jeans and a plaid shirt, doing his best to blend in with the rest of the mere mortals walking through the park.

"Let go of me, Loki," she fumed, "I'm not in a talking mood right now." She wrenched her arm free and took a step to leave.

"Don't you dare, walk away from me," he spat out as he positioned himself in front of her," What were you doing with him?"

"I thought you already had it all figured out? He's my lover, right? I spend my nights with you and my days with him, it's exhausting, but what more would you expect from a mewling quim like me, does that about sum it up?" she shot back.

"You're mocking me?" his voice shaking in outrage, there was a small inflection in the back of his mind that told him that he was over reacting, but it was too diminutive, too removed from the present moment to make any difference. His head ached, the picture of Hawkeye's hand caressing hers, the kiss on her forehead, his arm around her shoulder, the archers last words "I'm always here for you," kept flashing through his vision, his mind was racing, everything began to flood at him at once. He stared at her coldly, he was in pain and she was needling him, just like the others, just like Thor. "Your imagined slights" he heard his brothers voice in the back of his mind, he needed to try and calm himself before he did something stupid, but the images wouldn't stop, struggling against his emotions only made his mind ache more, it was time to embrace his wrath. It was the only thing that would make the pain stop.

"What has gotten into you?" she exasperated as she took a step away from him, making a move to leave once again.

"You've gotten into me, into my mind, my heart, into my very bones. If this is some kind of game, if you've been playing me, woman," he hissed as he captured both of her arms in his hands, shaking her slightly as his voice grew louder, "Answer me."

"Get your hands off me," her voice was calm, without emotion but he could sense a slight spark of fear beneath her façade and sadness or was it just his imagination. He would not be pitied.

"So you can go find Barton? No, you're not going to leave me," he spoke confidently and full of bravado as he looked down at her, tightening his grip, "I won't let you leave me," shutting his eyes tightly he willed them away, some place private, somewhere he could think more clearly.

They arrived within seconds and as the swirling movements ceased he released her arms and watched as she moved away from him. He hated the look in her eyes as she stood before him. Angry, disheartened. He had only wanted her reassurance but would he even believe it, if she spoke the words that he wanted to hear? He felt a pang of regret for holding her so roughly, for taking her here without even asking, he took a step toward her.

"What is wrong with you, Loki?" she asked, backing away from him as she searched her new surroundings, "Where the hell are we? You can't really believe that I would betray you that way?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you were sent on a mission to use your wiles on your unsuspecting marks? Now, would it?" he sensed her trepidation about being alone with him and it only fueled his fears."I have an extremely prolific piece of information for you to give Shield, would like to hear it?" He walked around the room, changing himself back into his natural state, complete with his Asgardian armor and helmet as he turned back toward her and smiled, a devious, wicked smile.

"Stop acting this way," she implored as she took a tentative step closer to him. He sensed her uneasiness and it made him angry.

"Like what? What way? This way?" he bellowed as he raised his hand, with a flick of his fingers, the mirror on the wall behind her exploded into pieces as she dashed out of the way of the debris, "This is me, this is all there is, did you think you could civilize me? Treat me like your pet? Pat me on the head and I'd roll over like a good boy? Well, forget it."

"There is nothing going on between Clint and me, I swear it." But her words fell on deaf ears; he was too consumed by his envy to think lucidly.

"The scepter is locked up safe in its little cell and your friends spend all their energy on trying to locate the Tesseract, to find Thanos, but their time is ill spent, do you know why?" he asked, a strange look besetting his features as he continued, "If my brother wasn't so…simple, eh heh heh heh, he would have already alerted you to the simplest of truths. Alas, he has always believed himself too superior to even fathom the possibility that I could be his equal."

"Loki," she interrupted, "you need to listen to me."

"Did you know," he ignored her, beginning again as if she had never spoken," that Thor can call for Mjolnir, across galaxies, if he needed to? Under a mountainous rock or an ocean deep, it would fly to him, he need only ask for it. There is no prison, no container in all the cosmos that could keep it from his grasp." He stepped closer to her, holding out his hand, a small light appeared in his palm. Natasha watched in awe as it slowly grew in size until suddenly it flashed like lightning, leaving in its place the long, golden scepter with its blue crystal sparkling against the dimness of the apartment. They both stared at it as silence filled the room.

Natasha was the first to break the stillness, "I know you're hurting," she said desperately, "I know what happens when you feel hurt. Don't do anything stupid. Please, Loki, listen to me. I love you; I'm not lying to you, with all my heart I love you."

He looked up at her slowly, iciness in his words as he spoke softly, "You would say anything to save your precious Earth."

"Stop it," she spat out venomously, "That's not true and you know it."

He walked toward the window at the far end of the room, his green cape, falling up and down against his legs as he travelled. Loki wondered abscently if anyone had witnessed it disappear from its glass prison on the helicarrier, or if they were still unaware of their loss.

"Loki," her voice came from behind him, her body mere inches from his own, "You know I love you. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't believe that I love you," she beseeched him. He remained immovable and her voice grew harsh in her frustration," Look at me damn it."

His body turned, against his will, staring down at the beautiful woman looking up at him. He still sensed fear in her but mostly he felt love staring back at him through those gorgeous blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears as she pleaded with him to see reason. Was her desperation to reach him for his sake, or for herself, or perhaps for mankind? She reached up and touched his chin, before moving her fingers along the underside of his helmet so she could feel his cheek beneath the cold metal. He leaned into her caress.

"Just because I believe it, doesn't make it true," he said tiredly, feeling a single tear escape from him, descending down his face unbidden.

She glided up on her tip toes, pressing her soft, pink lips, trembling and pulsing against his, as she kissed him gently. He hesitated but not for long, his mouth responding to the feel of her, the taste of her, his tongue found hers as it slipped between her lips, slowly, languidly, they melted against one another, absorbing the sensation of her into his very soul.

He broke away leisurely, his hand still clutching the scepter as he examined the woman before him. "Are you afraid of me?" he questioned her solemnly as he twirled a curl of her red hair between his fingers.

"I'm afraid for you," she said simply, her gaze never leaving his," whatever your plans are, you're in no condition to act on them. Your judgment is not exactly at its best, you could get yourself killed."

"And would you mourn me?" he entreated meekly.

"If I lost you now," she revealed as she took his hand into her own, pressing it against her heart as if for emphasis, "I think I would die."

He moved his hand from hers, tracing the line of her neck with his finger and across the gold chain peeking out from under her collar. She was still wearing it, just as she had promised. He felt a calmness settling upon him, his anger slowly dissipating more and more as he let her words wash over him. She was right, he hadn't been thinking very rationally, gazing at her now, he wondered how he had ever doubted her love for him.

"Thanos will be making his move any moment now, I fear he will not be pleased with your friends when he discovers that they have moved the scepter," the slant of his lips filled with devilry as he glided his finger back and forth over the necklace he had given her."

"That they moved?" her eyebrow rose quizzically.

"I am the god of mischief, am I not?" he grinned, but only for a moment, before his face once again grew serious, "I had wanted to forewarn you, perhaps even tempt you to stay with me, give up this Avengers nonsense, you owe them nothing."

She parted her lips to speak, but he placed his finger against them, "Don't worry, my darling. I will send you back, if it is truly what you wish."

"I need to help them," she said plainly.

He nodded before pulling her to him, capturing her lips again; her body molded against his armor. He sighed at the sweetness of her mouth, nibbling and teasing, taking pleasure from the soft caresses of her lips and tongue. His arm around her, pulling her closer, her skin incredibly hot to the touch as his hand moved underneath her shirt to rest against the small of her back.

"I wish there was more time," he whispered seductively against her lips as he moved away from her slowly, "I apologize for my behavior, it was unwarranted. I do believe you, Natasha, in the future I will be sure that any grievance I have is aimed at the proper target."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, watching him attentively as he prepared to send her home.

He raised his one hand in the air, moving his finger in a slight circle toward her, his piercing green eyes staring deeply into her own "If that birdman ever touches you again, I will kill him."

She had no chance to respond, her body already caught up in his spell. He would return her to the park as he had promised, but he couldn't help but hope that she would be too late to take part in the fighting. Even though, he had already taken precautions to make sure that she would remain safe, life was filled with the unexpected, it was difficult not to worry. Thanos would be angry and out for blood but that was all a part of his plan, he looked down at the scepter, spinning it in his hand admiringly, as a treacherous smile spread across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

The light from the desk lamp reflected off the blade of the dagger as she turned it back and forth in her right hand. She supposed this was his first gift to her, not a typical present between lovers, but quite fitting for them. Not for the first time, she was astonished by the intricate details, the skeletal face and horns along the hilt, the strange spear like shape of the blade. She tapped her fingers against the desk nervously before flattening her left palm so it was flush against the wood. Taking a deep breath, she raised the dagger and slammed the blade into the back of her hand, wincing in pain as she began pulling it back out. She sat there frozen watching in awe as the deep wound sealed itself the moment the metal point left her skin.

"So much for a fluke," she muttered to the empty room. Tossing the dagger onto the desk, she stood up and began walking towards her dresser. It had been a long shot she knew and now it was time to face the facts. He had done something to her, but when and how? Worst of all, now Clint suspected the truth, he was probably with Nick Fury at this very moment filling him in on what happened in those last few minutes of battle. She had been replaying the moment over and over in her mind since she had returned to her apartment.

Thanos had attacked the helicarrier with full force just as Loki had told her he would do. She had arrived in the very instant that the fight had begun. Fury had ordered the ship to take off, hoping to minimize civilian casualties by keeping the battle to the skyline. The Avengers had fought them back hard, forcing them into retreat. It was the last few skrulls abandoned by their allies and stranded aboard the aircraft that enlightened her to Loki's newest mischief. If only she had been quicker, she thought to herself once more, then no one would be the wiser, least of all her. After all, ignorance is bliss and she certainly wished at the moment that she was still unaware of her newfound healing powers. She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror above her dresser, she didn't look any different, "You can't change what happened, what's done is done," she told her reflection as she began to pace the room.

She could not erase the image of that final moment in her mind; she had been fighting a skrull, so intent on the battle in front of her that when she finally got the upper hand on her foe, she didn't notice the one standing behind her until it was too late. The long spear went right through her rib cage. She heard Clint scream her name as she began to fall, watching the arrow spin past her as she collapsed. She heard the body of her attacker fall to the ground behind her. Hawkeye was at her side in an instant, "I have to pull it out, Tasha, it's going to be okay," he said gently as he yanked it out in one swift motion. She would never forget the look in his eyes as he stared down at her in disbelief. "What the hell's going on?" he questioned her angrily.

She looked down and found to her shock that except for the tare in her suit, there wasn't a mark on her skin; she placed her finger on it in disbelief. Tracing the line of her rib, she was dumfounded. She knew she had an enhanced immune system, courtesy of the Russian equivalent of the super soldier serum but that only meant that she healed quicker than the average person, not instantaneously.

"Maybe it's a dormant perk from the Russian's, I'm not going to complain," she said hesitantly, trying to make light of the situation, hoping against hope that he would accept the idea blindly.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" his eyes narrowing as he stared at her.

"Stop looking at me like I've got three heads, Barton," her voice emotionless, despite the turmoil going on inside of her mind as she stood up casually, dusting herself off.

"I suspected something, ever since that night he made off with the Tesseract, I just I hoped I was wrong," he shook his head as he spoke, and the disappointment in his voice, crushed her, "I really wanted to be wrong, Tasha."

"I don't know what you mean," her voice flat and distant, she hated how easily the words fell from her lips, deceit was second nature to her, it was why she was so good at her job.

"Is that the way you want to play it? After everything we've been through together? I saw the look on your face, you didn't even know that he did it, did you?" he admonished as he threw the spear to the floor, "What else has he done that he's kept from you."

He had walked away from her then, leaving her alone and feeling like a complete fool. She could think of nothing else to do but to come home and wait for the inevitable. The entire team would know soon enough, Clint might have kept his suspicions to himself before about her and Loki but there was no way he would be able to now. She had no doubt that Shield would stop at nothing to get the answers they wanted once they were informed of the way her body healed itself. So she waited for them to come to her door.

How could Loki do this to her? Not only had he augmented her immune system without asking her permission but he had done it without even giving her a hint of the possibility that her own body could now betray her. Clint was right, what else was he keeping from her.

As if on cue, he appeared before her. He was wearing black jeans with a dark green shirt and black leather jacket. He held in his hands a walking staff, which she had no doubt was his scepter hidden beneath one of his illusion spells. He smiled at her; he had the gall to smile at her. She was furious.

"Get out," she fumed, "I don't want you here."

He had the nerve to look wounded at the sound of her words, his eyes like a child who had no idea what they did wrong, his eyebrow raised in confusion. No, she refused to be taken in by him, never again.

"Why are you so angry?" he took a tentative step closer to her as he spoke," I told you of Thanos' plans, this battle was his doing, not mine. I took no part in it."

She stomped back toward her desk, picking up the dagger swiftly and whirling back around to face him. He took a step backward as he gazed down at her hand holding the handle of the blade tightly in her fist. She raised her arm, the tip of the blade pointing toward him; she could only imagine what he thought she was going to do with it.

"Would you like to witness your handiwork first hand?" she asked as she aimed the blade downward toward her thigh.

"No, thank you," he inhaled as he caught her arm in mid-motion, seizing the weapon from her hands and tossing it onto the floor. "So that is why my little spider is in such a fury?" he mused as he released her arm. "Is it such a bad thing to want to keep you safe?"

"What did you do to me? What else have you done to me?" she spat out," Do you think I'm some little toy that you can alter as you please? You had no right!"

"I did nothing to you, but give you a gift," his voice like velvet as he moved closer, reaching out his hand toward her before she smacked it aside as he laughed, "Eh heh heh heh, very well, my darling, but as I recall you did give me your permission to place it on you."

His words puzzled her at first, but then she realized what he meant as she grabbed the chain from around her neck pulling it up so that the green heart dangled in the air above her chest as she remembered his words.

"_I want you to wear this as a symbol of my love for you, promise me that you will keep it close to your skin and that you will never take it off."_

"You bastard," she lamented, "You really think that counts? You told me nothing."

"Don't be naive, Natasha," he instructed softly," I'm immortal, a god to your kind, and I'm in love with you. Did you really think that I would just sit back and watch you grow old and die? Or even worse, stricken down in the prime of your life because of your pathetic attachment to these Midgardians?"

"I don't want it." Her voice trembling in anger as she let the emerald fall, reaching her hands around to the clasp at the back of her neck. Before she could begin to take it off, he had taken hold of her wrist, she could hardly believe his brazenness, that even now he thought he could control her. She brought up her knee and slammed it into his groin. He fell back, groaning in pain, as he released her, before looking up at her as he regained his breath, a look of amusement on his features. God, how he infuriated her.

"Was that really necessary, darling?" he asked sincerely, his green eyes dancing devilishly," I apologize for not telling you, if that will appease you. But I need for you to live, the way one needs air to breathe. And that I will not apologize for." He took another step toward her as he continued, "Is the prospect of spending an eternity with me, truly that horrific?"

"Shield is going to wonder where these powers came from? They could be here any minute," She knew not to mention Clint but she needed him to know of the possiblity that Shield was on its way. As angry as she was, she still felt the need to protect him, the same way that she supposed he wanted to protect her. "Is it permanent? If I take it off will I go back to normal?" she questioned him.

"IF? That's progress." a crooked smile playing across his lips as he answered her," the longer it touches you, the longer the power will last, even after it has lost contact with your skin. If you took it off now, it would take a few days to wear off. See, my little spider, all you need to do is ask and the answers are yours."

It was so hard for her to stay angry with him, when he smiled at her that way. As the thought came into her mind she wanted to smack herself, she could not let him off the hook that easily. She remembered Clint's last words to her, and she knew he was right, what else was Loki hiding from her? But she also knew in her heart that she wanted to forgive him, wanted to trust him to tell her the truth. He was implying that she need only ask the right question and he would give her the answer. She would test this supposed ask and you shall receive that he was trying to convince her of. He was a master manipulator yet could she trust him to give her a straight answer when she asked? She was a consummate liar herself, but since they had become lovers she had always told him the truth, could she trust him to do the same.

"What is it? What gives the stone its power?" she challenged him as she stared defiantly into his eyes.

She could see the wheels turning in his mind; she felt his hesitancy in responding, she suddenly became quite confident that she knew him well enough that she would know if he was lying.

"Very well," he whispered, as he sat down on the bed, leaning the walking stick against the corner of her mattress, "it is my birthright, though I have altered its design, shrunken it down, if you will."

"What do you mean your birthright?" she inquired sitting down next to him, watching him intently, searching for any signal in his features that he might be lying.

"It is called the Casket of Ancient Winters; it belonged to the frost giants before it was taken by my father. Since I am heir to the Jotunheim throne, it is my birthright. I told you, I am a man of many talents, I augmented it, it is safely held within that emerald gem," reaching out as he finished speaking he placed his fingers against the heart, gazing down at her. She watched as the color of his features began to change to blue, the ridges appearing on his face as he held it, "You see all you need to do is ask." He let go of the heart and his face returned to his Asgardian form.

"How did you take it from the Vault? Why hasn't anyone come here in search of it?" she asked, wondering when his flow of answers would stop.

"I placed an illusion in its place; no one knows it is not safely in Asgard," taking a curl of her hair between his fingers, he twirled it gently, his voice becoming more seductive as he leaned in closer, "may I ask a question now?"

"I suppose that is only fair," she felt her body tremble at his closeness, she should stand up, she thought to herself, put some distance between them, yet she made no move to do so.

"Do you forgive me?" his eyes searching hers as he continued to play with her hair.

"That's the last thing that I should do," she felt the tremor in her voice as she spoke, she should break their gaze, and move toward the desk away from him, yes that was definitely what she should do, she needed to tell him to leave, yet somehow she stayed still. His green eyes gazing so intently into her own, so hypnotizing, so beautiful.

"Well, yes, you're probably right," he smiled wickedly as he chuckled timidly, "Eh heh heh heh, but am I forgiven?"

She opened her mouth to tell him that he most certainly was not, that she wanted him to leave and take his necklace with him but as her lips parted she could hear her voice softly responding, "Yes."

He placed his hands on either side of her face as he leaned in, closing the gap between them, his lips delicately touching her own, the devastatingly gentle way he claimed her mouth made her entire body weak, such slow drawn out movements, his tongue slipping between her lips, darting repeatedly inside her mouth, dancing with hers, the whole world seemed to move in slow motion. She tugged at his jacket and he removed his hands from her face, allowing her to push the leather garment off his shoulders, but he never broke their kiss. She brought her hands up under his green t-shirt, placing her hands against his taut, flat abdomen before running her fingers up along his chest, feeling the hair soft beneath her finger tips, feathering across his nipples as he moaned against her mouth. He removed his shirt, bringing it up over his head before tossing it aside. His long, slender fingers pulled at the zipper of her jumpsuit as he grinned down at her, his tongue peeking through his teeth in delight, his voice low and enticing, "you are so beautiful," he told her as he began gliding the leather down her body stopping at her waist. She fell back against the bed, arching her body as he continued peeling the outfit down her legs, painstakingly slow as his eyes roamed her bare flesh. He began inflicting her mercilessly with a trail of suckling kisses down the length of her leg, up the inside of her thigh before pressing his lips against the black lace of her panties. Her body trembling with desire and anticipation as he gently pulled them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. His mouth touched her intimately, licking and stroking her most tender flesh. She was so swollen she felt like she was going to burst. She could barely breathe, her hands fisted the sheets, she gasped his name, tangling her fingers in his long black hair and arching her hips as the tremors of ecstasy shook through her body.

She sat up lazily, her breath in little gasps, her body still tingling with pleasure as she gazed at him hungrily while he sat at the foot of the bed. She reached behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra as she let the lace fall from her shoulders, the feral look in his eyes at the sight of her bared breasts thrilled her to the bone, he slithered over her like a lithe panther as she reached for the buckle of his pants, the evidence of his arousal straining against the confines of his jeans, she quickly undid the zipper, admiring his form as she slid the bothersome clothing down his narrow waist, lean hips and long, muscular thighs. "Finally," she sighed as he kicked the last remnants off his body and she pulled him down to her in a passionate kiss. Even in the midst of his great need, she felt the tenderness in his restraint and it brought tears to her eyes. She could not contain her emotions, she had never felt so loved in all of her life as she did in the arms of this man who was suppose to be her enemy. He sank himself into her until she enveloped him completely. She raised herself against him, pulling him in deeper, writhing in burning caresses, sucking in long, harsh breaths as her body contracted around him, she heard his harsh groan against her neck as his magnificent body shuddered and that lovely sensation began to overtake her again, she whimpered, relishing every second as she clung to him, tears flooding from her involuntarily.

He looked down at her, his face filled with concern, "Did I hurt you?" he asked as he wiped away the tears from her cheek with his fingers, "Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful," she panted still trying to catch her breath as she pulled him down for another kiss.

Time was running short she realized as she stood up from the bed, stepping into her underwear as she reached for her jumpsuit, when suddenly her bra disappeared from her body, she turned toward him. A devilish grin adorned his face as he laid there on the bed, twirling her lace bra in his fingers.

"Must you really get dressed so soon? Perhaps I could convince you otherwise?" his voice was mesmerizing and she longed to say yes but she knew that it couldn't be much longer before Shield arrived.

"Behave," she chided half-heartedly, she found it impossible to erase the smile from her lips.

"Very well," he sulked; waving a hand toward her as she suddenly appeared fully dressed. She looked down, noticing that the tare in her outfit was gone. As she gazed back up at him she was surprised to see him standing, fully dressed in his Asgardian attire, his old clothes still thrown about the room.

"Where did you come from that you were wearing these?" She asked as she bent down and began picking up his shirt and pants, it wouldn't do for Fury to walk in and find them lying about her room.

"I only wore them for you," he admitted sheepishly, "I enjoy the feel of you undressing me, but you have such trouble with these," he gestured to his current garments as a sly grin spread across his face, "and you get so impatient when you can't find the clasps."

"You better go," she told him, her face becoming solemn as she placed his clothes in her dresser drawer.

"If you believe they are aware of your connection to me, then why would you stay? "He asked her sincerely, "Come with me. They are all beneath you. What have they done, but use your talents for their own ends, they don't deserve your loyalty. You owe them nothing."

"I want to help people, not rule over them," she stated simply, "I don't know what you're planning and I won't ask you to tell me, but I won't be a part of it. I can't be."

A knock came at the door, and her heart sank, "Please go," she whispered. He nodded as he kissed her forehead warmly before disappearing into thin air. She turned toward the door, perhaps too quickly, as she felt a slight dizziness; she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing her walk, placing her hand on the doorknob and opening it slowly.

Clint was standing there alone in the doorway. She moved aside, motioning him to enter. "Did they ask you to bring me into headquarters?" she inquired. She could tell that he was still angry with her, she was sure that the others must be equally upset and they had the right to be.

"I haven't told them," he disclosed, walking further into the room.

"Why not?" she puzzled as she watched him. His eyes were taking in the room, probably looking for signs of Loki, was he just fishing for more proof before going to their superiors.

"Tell me what he has done to you, that you no longer trust me?" he asked as he stepped closer, "Did he use something on you?"

"No, Clint," she tried to reassure him, "he didn't do anything to me, and I haven't done anything to betray Shield or the Avengers, I swear it."

"Do you know where he is? Right now?" his eyes boring into her own, his voice still dripping with disgust.

"I'm sorry, but I just... I can't," she tried to answer him but she got a sudden queasiness that began to fill her stomach, as it rushed up to her throat like a bolt of lightning. She fled into her bathroom as she flung herself against the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Until the feeling finally dissipated, her head ached as she wiped her mouth and tried to rise. She stepped out of the bathroom cautiously, while Hawkeye stared at her, for the first time since he saw her heal in front of him, a look of concern reappeared on his face. She glanced at her desk, her calendar sitting on top, seeming to pop out at her as the realization came faintly into her mind. She could set a clock by her menstrual cycle; she was never late, not once, not ever. She stared at the calendar, recounting the days. It was true, she gasped as she sunk down onto the chair. For the first time in her life, she was late.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

Round shaped, Oval Shaped, Pear Shaped, Heart Shaped, something the man had called Ascher that was clearly a square, if the mortal standing in front of him didn't shut his mouth soon, Loki was certain he wouldn't be able to stop himself from extinguishing the pathetic life form on the spot. He was giving him a headache. He wasn't even sure exactly what he was doing in this little shop; in the first place, it wasn't as if he was going to make a purchase. It was silly really, he had just been curious to see these things that the Midgardian's called engagement rings. It had become his habit these last few weeks, to take a walk through the city, he was always careful to use a different illusion so that he wouldn't be recognized. This afternoon his hair was blond and curly. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans and a soft shoe, the humans referred to as sneakers. He could see himself in the mirror behind the countertop and he wondered absently if Natasha would find him attractive in his current state.

"That is clearly a diamond, not an emerald," Loki remarked as he stared at the array of rings that the little man had laid across the counter top.

"I was referring to the cut, sir," the pesky human responded, in his cheerful voice that grated inside Loki's skull, "as I was trying to explain to you….."

His voice trailed off as Loki stared blankly at all of the different styles and shapes before him. It had all begun earlier in the day when he had been walking through the park. He came upon a man kneeling down on one knee in front of a young woman. He had been holding a little tiny box, with one of these rings inside as he had asked the maiden to marry him. Loki had watched as she squealed out a "Yes" in delight and wrapped her arms around her suitor. The small crowd that had gathered cheered. He watched him place the ring on the ladies finger and saw the huge smile spread across her face. Loki couldn't help but think of his little spider.

In Asgard, one did not present a ring to their intended, though it was quite common to give a gift of jewelry to each other during your betrothal once the proposal had been accepted. He had wondered if Natasha would expect a ring, and if she did what kind would she most covet. He could create anything he wanted in an instant of course, but what would be the perfect engagement ring. This small puzzle had been what had lead him here to this irritating little man with his painted on smile and voice that could break glass. She must have realized by now that he endeavored for her to be his wife. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, but it wasn't just her outer visage that made her so desirable. She was strong, intelligent and brave. She was his equal and in some ways, his better. She challenged him and he loved her completely. He detested the fact that their relationship was a secret, though it was necessary for both of their sakes. She was a part of the Avengers, although he still had hope that she would come to her senses soon in this regard. She had seemed to think that they had discovered the truth of her connection to him, but he had a feeling that this was not the case.

Since they had become lovers, the bond that they shared had grown stronger. He had realized, not long ago, that if he tried hard enough he could pick out emotions from the sense of her that he always felt in the back of his mind. Although, it was easier to do this when she was in front of him, he had been able to do it when she was distant as well, although not always as successful. He had delved into the bond to discover what she was feeling after he had left her with whoever had been knocking at her door. He had been afraid of what type of action Shield would take, if they truly had discovered that one of their team had been consorting with their enemy. He had been prepared to return immediately and take her to safety whether she wanted it or not, if he had felt that she was in trouble. Although he had perceived some fear and trepidation at first, it had quickly changed to a feeling of extreme joy and anticipation. Clearly, she must have realized that the incompetent fools at Shield knew nothing of her secrets. Shield wasn't the only reason that their relationship needed to be unknown, if Thanos ever realized her importance to him, the danger to her would be too great especially since Loki had no intention of fulfilling his part of their bargain. No, it was important to keep their relationship undisclosed until his goals had been achieved. How he wished he could speed up his plans, but timing was everything, so he had to resign himself to the way things were at the moment. As his thoughts dwelled on his schemes, he supposed he had kept Thanos waiting long enough; he ignored the incessant salesman as he exited the store, walking a few feet ahead before turning down a small alley where he could not be seen. He lifted his hand in the air, making a small sign with his long fingers as he prepared the spell that would take him to the Titan.

As the whirling sensation ceased, Loki gazed around the dismal cesspool that these Skrulls called a planet. He didn't think it was possible to have a gloomier or more pathetic world than the one the Chitauri had called home but this new alien race had proved him wrong.

"Laufeyson, at last. I grow weary of your insolence, boy," the deep baritone of the immortal echoed off the rocks and caverns that surrounded them. The Titan sat on a huge throne, his large lips set in a severe grimace against his wrinkly purple skin. His eyes glowing like a cat in the darkness.

Loki despised being referred to by the name of his biological father. The frost giant had left him for dead after all, his own child to die of starvation because he had been too small for his liking. Never had he felt more satisfaction, then when he took the life of that heartless monster. Loki knew he needed to walk a fine line when dealing with this mad Titan, so there were some things he needed to bear in silence.

"I apologize for any perceived offense, it certainly was not my intention," Loki acquiesced with the best impression of a dutiful subject that his pride would allow.

"Twice now, my armies have failed to gain the scepter, I grow weary of awaiting your help," Thanos growled," We have the Tesseract and you have your magic, we will go now to retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet."

"Don't be a fool," Loki rasped in irritation, this purple halfwit was going to ruin everything," You've already tried and failed, Asgard's defenses are too strong for you, or have you forgotten the pain of your failures so soon."

Thanos slammed his arm down onto his throne as he sprang from his seat in a rage, his voice booming like thunder, "My failures? You dare speak to me of my inadequacy? You who failed to bring me the tool needed to bring enough forces for our victory."

Loki stood his ground, staring up at the giant immortal, it was one thing to try and seem dutiful, but it was another to show weakness. "The blame for that would be on the Chitauri not me. Besides, the Tesseract is yours now and it is I that handed it to you, was it not?" Loki's voice was smooth, his tone benign, he needed to play this just right, the Titan was a very laborious one to keep under control, "Be patient, my friend, if there is anything that your first attempt at retrieving the gauntlet has proven it is that no amount of soldiers at your side would have changed the outcome. That is why you need the scepter, find me the scepter and I will use it and the Tesseract to bring you the gauntlet without you ever needing to step foot on Asgard soil. Then we will both have what we want. "

Thanos growled under his breath as he sat back down on his throne, seeming to deliberate on Loki's words, before finally speaking, "You located it for the Avengers, did you not? Why can't you find it now?"

"It has been lost to me ever since it was placed in that glass casing," Loki advised, his green eyes fixed on Thanos," Wherever they moved it to, it must still be in the same type of confinement, haven't any of your spy's been able to get any lead on where they've taken it?" He stood there calmly, his face without expression, but inside he was laughing to himself. It was such fun to manipulate others to do his bidding.

"They tell me that Shield searches for it, just as we do," the Titan's said accusingly as his maroon eyes narrowed.

"That is because your minions are nothing but foot soldiers, you need to take someone in the inner circle that is the only way to find out what they really know," Loki persuaded," I will go with you now, of course, if you insist, but when the plan fails and I'm suffering my punishments under the wrath of Odin, I will no longer be able to offer you my services."

"And who from this inner circle do you suggest we take?" he inquired as he tapped his long, fat fingers against the arm of his throne.

"The one, they call Hawkeye," Loki explained, a devious smile playing against his lips," he is the weakest link, take away his arrows and he is no different than any other low ranked soldier. Take him, replace him with one of your shape-shifters and then bring him to me."

"You think you can get him to tell you where it is?" Thanos asked, as he leaned forward intently.

"He will tell me or he will die," Loki grinned evilly. Things were working out even better than he could have imagined.

"We will do it your way, for now," Thanos grumbled, "be gone, but the next time I send for you, you better not make me wait."

Loki nodded his head respectfully as he made the sign in the air to begin his travelling, grateful to be leaving the wretched planet as he disappeared from their sight.

He reappeared in the apartment of the Black Widow, it was empty but he knew she was somewhere aboard the helicarrier and he also knew that she would be aware that he was here. It wouldn't be long before she arrived in her rooms. He sat down on her bed, her movements were coming closer, it had been a productive day but he longed to have her in his arms once again. His eyes glanced around the room casually when he noticed her desk; the top was in complete disarray, papers strewn about haphazardly, quite unlike her. He stood up and walked over to it, fingering the papers lightly as he noticed her handwriting across one of the top pieces. "Dr. Pineda – 2 pm," he read out loud to himself.

"Are you spying on me?" her voice came from behind him as she closed the door.

"If I wanted to spy on you, I would have waited for you to be farther away," he quipped, "Who is this doctor? Are you ill?"

"Who says it's for me?" she asked as she began straightening the papers and placing them in the top drawer. She turned toward him as she continued, "These documents are filled with Shield business, and you shouldn't be touching them." Looking up into his eyes, she smiled suddenly, putting her hands around his neck and pulling him down to her as she kissed him passionately. The feel of her lips engulfed him, all coherent thoughts fled from his brain, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, he couldn't get close enough. He lifted her off the ground, carrying her in his arms as he laid her softly on the bed. She was not in her uniform, but civilian clothes. She wore a simple white top and black slacks and she smiled seductively as she began to unbutton her blouse.

He placed his hand over hers, suddenly, stopping her movements as he stared into her eyes, "You didn't answer my question," he brooded, "your remarks were clearly meant to lead me to believe something, but you never answered my question."

"What do you want me to say?" she inquired as she batted her eyelashes at him, "Couldn't we save the questions for later?"

"Answering a question with more questions, it's like I'm talking to myself," he sighed as he stood up from the bed, "You are keeping something from me? I can feel it. This doctor, you saw them today? That is why you're dressed this way, is it not?"

"Loki," she sighed, pausing in an obvious effort to collect her thoughts, "Straight answers, I'm not sick. I didn't see a doctor today and those papers are filled with information regarding Shield assignments, which I can't discuss with you. Now will you kiss me?"

He stared at her intently, concentrating on that place in the back of his mind where he felt her inside of him, a jumble of emotions that were her, she was extremely happy, a little nervous, and there was a feeling of something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He concentrated harder.

"Loki" she called him, the sound of his name had broken his focus and with it the feeling he was attempting to discern from her.

"Damn it," he cursed, before realizing that she was looking at him like he had gone insane. "I'm sorry, I just feel like you're keeping something from me. What happened with Shield?"

Natasha fell back on the bed with a deep sigh, her hands stretched out above her for a moment before bringing them back down to her sides as she stared up at him.

"Loki," she whispered, "take me somewhere romantic, someplace faraway and beautiful, will you do that for me?"

He felt torn, he wanted to please her more than anything but that little voice nagged inside his head that she was hiding something from him and he didn't like it.

"You're not going to answer my question?" he said solemnly.

She sat up, her irritation plain on her face, "Shield doesn't know anything, not yet."

"Not yet? So you're afraid they still might? Is that why you are acting so odd?" he asked.

"I'm acting odd?" she laughed ,"I'm lying on a bed, practically begging you to ravish me and your pounding me with questions instead and you think I'm acting odd?"

"You are right," he agreed, "Someplace faraway and romantic; your wish is my command, my little spider. Just satisfy my curiosity on one last thing."

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"What made you think they knew about the healing?" a spark of fear shot through her the moment the words left his mouth and he knew that he was on to something. He watched her intently.

"I was hurt during the battle, "she began cautiously, it was obvious that she was choosing her words carefully. "If I was seen and Shield was told, they would have come for me. "

He decided not to press her any further; he could do the math himself. Barton had been there when she was injured, he was sure of it. She had thought he would tell Shield but he hasn't. The question was why he hadn't. Not that it was that important, if he hadn't told anyone yet, pretty soon, he would be unable to tell anyone anything, least of all something about Natasha. He sat down next to her on the bed and held her hand, "When you say faraway," he jested, "do you mean another realm or another country?"

She looked pleased, taking her free hand and running it through his hair before resting it against his neck, "It doesn't matter as long as we are alone and no one knows where we are."

He thought for a moment before he smiled, "I know just the place." Closing his eyes, he began to work the spell.

The moment they arrived, he realized his mistake. The shards of glass still scattered across the far wall of the room. He quickly raised his hand in the air, causing the shattered pieces to disappear and replacing the mirror like new. "I'm sorry," he said quickly," I had completely forgotten about the other night, I was just thinking about the view." He walked toward the front windows of the suite; grabbing the curtain pull and drawing open the drapery to reveal the night skyline outside. It was a clear evening, and the stars sparkling above as the city lights glittered below made for a beautiful picture. She followed him towards the window, sitting on the cushioned ledge as she gazed outside.

"Paris?" she stated as she pointed to the Eiffel Tower, "The City of Lights and of Love, it was the perfect choice. Thank you, Loki."

Sitting down next to her, he put his arms around her, resting his chin against her shoulder. He breathed in her scent, squeezing her tighter, he nibbled on her ear and she giggled softly. Moving his lips to the soft area under her ear, he feathered his tongue lightly against her skin, eliciting a moan from her body as she tilted into him. He trailed his lips down her neck, as he moved his hands to the buttons of her shirt, unfastening them one by one, slowly, deliberately, feeling her body trembling in anticipation against his chest as he murmured teasingly, "I believe there was a request to be ravished," Her laughter vibrated throughout her body, even from her profile, her smile lit up her features, it thrilled him that he could make her so happy, "I love this side of you," he admitted as his fingers loosened the final button, "I love everything about you."

She turned her body to face him; a smoldering look in her eyes as she let her opened shirt slide down her shoulders, his gaze couldn't help but fall to the white lace of her bra and the beautifully formed, burgeoning breasts held within the confines of the fabric.

"I need you inside of me," she breathed seductively as she kissed him provocatively, exploring his lips fervently with her own," I've never wanted you more than I do right now." He felt her hand rest on top of his growing arousal as she cupped him through his leather garments. He let out his breath in a long, uneven hiss. He took no hesitation in casting the spell that would remove them both of their troublesome clothing. Her hand slipped around him, adoring him with her touch. He groaned at the feel of her, his eyes closing involuntarily at the sensation. She straddled him then, his hands on her hips as she eased herself down onto him until he filled her completely. Her head tilted back, biting her lip as their bodies moved together simultaneously. She wiggled her hips experimentally, whimpering as he thrust up to meet her, their bodies becoming one as they fell into an unconscious rhythm. She convulsed around him as her body erupted in a frenzy of tremors. He was blown away by the intensity of the feelings that swept through him, with the last of his self-control he held on until he felt more tremors shake her body. He could no longer contain himself, his body shuddering in release, as he poured himself into her. Her name flowing like a prayer from his lips in waves, "Natasha, Natasha," as he tightened his embrace, kissing her head softly, her shoulders, the tip of her nose.

She gazed into his eyes, her face flush, and her smile warm. "There is something I've wanted to tell you all evening." The solemnity of the moment was broken by the sound of her cell phone vibrating across the floor. She detached herself from his embrace as she reached for the talking device.

"Must you answer it?" he grumbled as he watched her pick it up from the floor.

"They only call if it's important," She told him as she placed the receiver against her ear," What's happened?" Loki could tell by the look on her face that whatever it was, it was serious, "I'll be right there," she finished as she shut the phone, her eyes staring at him intently, before she began reaching for her clothes, quickly getting redressed.

"What is it, may I ask?" he inquired as his eyes followed her about the room.

"Hawkeye is missing," she said gravely as she turned to face him, "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Why ever would I do that?" he answered in mock sincerity, eyebrow raised as he stood up, brushing at his clothes as if to straighten any wrinkles, though he knew that his magic had placed them back perfectly. He was working with incompetent fools, he thought to himself, the skrull was suppose to replace him unnoticed, not cause a fury over his absence.

"I'm asking you a direct question, Loki?" her voice filled with impatience as she moved toward him.

"I have done nothing to Barton," He replied plainly. He hated the fact that she worried for the archer, and he wondered distantly what she had wanted to tell him before they had been interrupted.

"Send me back, now." She told him, her voice was icy and he knew that she didn't believe him. She was angry, it was obvious and his ill temper was equal if not greater. The man held the power to out her to Shield, she should be grateful that he was gone.

"Very well," he replied as he watched her disappear from his view. He stood there in silence for a moment before he opened his hand, a bright light blazed and then the scepter appeared. He looked it over soberly. All of his plans seemed to be falling into place yet he took no pleasure in it as he wondered once more what it could have been that she wanted to tell him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –

Her world had become a living, breathing paradox. Her emotions were on edge, it was becoming harder and harder to maintain her outward appearance of the calm and collected Intelligence Operative that she was suppose to be. There were too many secrets now, too many conflicting loyalties. She was an emotional wreck. She popped the prenatal vitamin in her mouth, washing it down with water like she was taking a shot of Vodka as she placed the bottle back inside her medicine cabinet. She had just returned from her very first pre-natal visit with her obstetrician this afternoon. She was surprised by the amount of forms she had needed to fill out, these physicians had more questions than she knew existed. The doctor had confirmed that she was five weeks pregnant, not that she had any doubt, she had taken three at-home pregnancy tests, and the results had been the same each time. There was only a 1 in 1000 chance that you could become pregnant while taking birth control pills, she guessed the odds increased when you were sleeping with a demigod. It was hard to believe that in 8 months she was going to be a mother, well she supposed that technically she was already a mother, but in 8 months she would actually be holding their child. She rested her hand across her belly, her fingers rubbing gently against the fabric of her shirt, "What are we going to do about your daddy?" she said absently as she walked out of the bathroom. She had never wanted to have children, never wanted to fall in love, she had a simple plan for her life. It involved work and more work, and perhaps make some reparation for all the things she had done in her sordid past along the way. Love and family had never been a part of her ambitions. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed the company of men over the years, but they had never been anything more than a moment's diversion. She had no time to waste on other people's drama. She had made the mistake of mixing business with pleasure, once. A mistake she had promised herself that she would never repeat. Clint had been a huge influence in her life. The solidarity of their relationship had been quite unexpected especially considering how it had begun. He had been nothing more than a mark when they first met. A tool for her to use to complete her mission and like all men he had been easy enough to seduce. Then somehow a real friendship had formed. Perhaps, it had been the fact that they had both been orphaned at such a young age, she wasn't quite sure, but there was a feeling of kinship between them. They understood each other. He could have abandoned her to her fate when he discovered the truth of what she really was but he didn't. He had helped her break free from the psychological conditioning of the Soviets and offered her a chance at a new life with Shield. When he asked her to marry him, she realized that it had been a mistake for her to renew the physical side of their relationship. She had thought that they were friends with benefits; he had obviously perceived them to be much more. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, she did very much, but not in the way he wanted. It was better to hurt him quickly than let him build his life on a lie. She couldn't pretend to be something she was not.

_I really wanted to be wrong, Tasha._

The Archer's voice suddenly echoed through her mind. The disappointment in his eyes still haunted her. He had suspected her for weeks and had said nothing. In the end, even with proof, he couldn't bring himself to turn her in to Shield as angry as he had been; he still had kept his silence. Now, he was in danger and it was all her fault. She knew it wasn't a coincidence that from the entire team of Avengers he had been singled out.

_If that birdman ever touches you again, I will kill him._

She hoped against hope that Loki would not make good on his threat. She had sworn to Clint that she had done nothing to betray him or the Avengers and as much as she had believed it at the time she realized now that it was a lie. For nearly 2 months, she had watched while her colleagues expended all their energies trying to get a lead on Loki, knowing full well that every evening he could be found lying in her bed. If she had used their strange connection to help them recapture Loki from the beginning then Hawkeye would be safe right now. He would be beating Tony at a hand of poker or whispering a joke in her ear behind Fury's back. Instead she had sat back doing nothing, behaving like a romantic fool, her head in the clouds and now Barton was paying the price.

She had to do something but her options were limited. Loki's presence had been lost to her ever since he returned her to her apartment last night. This was the longest that she had ever gone without feeling him since he first returned to Earth. She worried for him, but she was also angry with him. Wherever he was she had no doubt that Clint was there, too. How could she help find Barton, if Loki stayed hidden from her?

She moved across her room to the desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down. She couldn't just stand around idly, she needed to be proactive, and she needed to feel useful. She grabbed a pen and began to write. A lock of her hair fell into her face and as she brushed it away she couldn't stop the image of Loki from forming in her mind. He loved to play with her hair, twirling it around in his fingers. She remembered the first time that he had ever done so; it was right before their first kiss. She may have never wanted to fall in love but love had found her just the same and in the most unexpected place.

She should have told Loki about the baby the moment that she had found him in her rooms. But, she hated the idea of just blurting it out. She had wanted the moment to be perfect. She had imagined it over and over. She had this unrealistic idea that when he found out that they were having a child that he would give up his crazy schemes. That the realization that he was going to be a father would help him see reason. As she sat at her desk, she could hardly believe that she actually anticipated such a reaction. She blamed it on her hormones. The moment had slipped away and she wasn't sure if she would ever have another.

She tapped her pen lightly against the desk as she glanced at the clock on her far wall. It was getting late, and still nothing. The more time that passed the more she worried, for both of them. What if she was wrong? What if he hadn't lied to her? What if Thanos was behind Clint's disappearance? No, that was her heart talking and the spy in her knew better. Pushing back her chair, she stood up and began to pace the room once again. It was then that she noticed the gold tip of the dagger's hilt peeking out from underneath her dresser. She got down on her knees as she placed her hand around the dagger and retrieved it from its dusty hiding place. She tightened her grip on the handle as she stared at the blade. He had saved her life when he had no real reason to, except that he cared for her. It had been that very moment that propelled her to stop fighting her feelings, to let him into her heart. Had she made a mistake? How could he have taken Barton when he had to know the pain it would put her through? How could he hurt her so easily? In a fit of anger, she threw the dagger across the room as she watched it slam through her closet door.

"все еще сердишься, дорогая?" his voice suddenly looming behind her.

She jumped up from the floor, whirling around to face him. "Of course, I'm angry," she said bitterly," Is he alive?"

"This is still about Barton, I presume?" his voice crisp as he glided his finger along the top of her dresser casually, "I had hoped we could pick up where we left off last night before the unfortunate interruption in our festivities." He looked up at her then, smiling seductively, but he made no move to touch her.

"I haven't felt you since last night, where have you been all this time? Where do you go that causes a break in this connection we have? Or do you stop it yourself somehow? Were you in Asgard?" she asked as she watched his smile fade and his eyes narrow as he focused his gaze into her eyes.

"So many questions, my little spider," he said softly, taking a slight step closer to her.

"Are you going to answer them?" she challenged. He reached his hand out then to caress her cheek and she backed away.

"No," he said finally, "I don't think I will."

"Release Barton," she directed, "If you love me as much as you say you do, you will let him go. "

Loki strutted towards the closet door, dislodging the dagger from the split wood before turning back toward her. She could tell that he was angry; his entire bearing was fuming with it. His green eyes were cold and piercing as she watched him twirling the knife in his hand.

"If you loved me as much as you claim that you do, you wouldn't make such requests of me. Or would you prefer that it was I on the receiving end of Thanos' wrath in place of your ex-lover?" he vexed as he placed the dagger back upon her desk.

She was being foolish, she knew, she could never reach him this way. She was only feeding into his fears. Perhaps, if she told him about the baby, he might change his mind. No, she was thinking like a love sick fool. He wasn't going to change his mind. If anything, it would only make him more determined to rid himself of the threat that Hawkeye represented to him. She wished she could make him see the truth that she had no interest in Barton beyond friendship. But how? What more could she do to convince him that he was the only one? She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes if she was going to help Clint. She needed to think like the Black Widow, she needed to see things clearly, without emotion.

"It seems we are at an impasse," she said calmly, "We can't continue the way we have been. You can't come here anymore."

"Just like that and you think you can be rid of me?" his eyebrow raised quizzically as he stared at her in disbelief.

She walked over to her desk, picking up her communicator and placing it in her ear. She was the Black Widow, she thought to herself, as she took a slight breath before turning back to face him once again. Barton would stop at nothing to save her, she owed him the same. "You have 5 seconds to leave, before I alert the others that you are here," her voice was emotionless as she continued; "if you come back again I will notify them immediately."

"You don't mean that," he declared as he closed the space between them. His height forcing her to look up into his eyes, his chest a hair's-breath from hers, she could feel it rise and fall against her as her entire body trembled at his closeness. She could do this, she thought to herself, as she gazed up at him. She had no choice.

"Yes, I do," she told him as she raised her hand toward her ear, preparing to call Fury. He grabbed her by the shoulders as he captured her mouth with hungry urgency. She moaned, at first in outrage, then in helpless surrender as his tongue slid in and out of her mouth, her lips trembling as she matched his need with her own. She felt her bones melting, reaching her arms around him for extra support. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tighter. She ran her hands up and down his back, pressing them against his waist, resting them on his hips before finally pushing him away.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she stared down at the floor between them.

"For stopping our kiss? You should be," he teased as he raised her chin gently with his hand and smiled down at her, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers and winding it back and forth against his thumb.

"Please go." Her voice felt hollow but she knew she was only doing what she had to do.

"Fine, for now, but this isn't over. We will never be over," he asserted, his anger had disappeared completely and he seemed almost happy, though his face was serious. It broke her heart, but she knew she was doing the right thing as she watched him disappear from her view.

She raised her hand to the communicator, pressing the link against her ear, "The tracking device is in place."

"Well done, Romanoff." Fury's voice echoed inside her eardrum, "We should have a transmission in a few minutes. Suit up and get on deck."

"Yes, sir." she answered as she released the button, turning off the communicator. She gazed down at her stomach, noticing that her hand had been resting there subconsciously. "I had no choice," she said out loud to the empty air, though she wasn't quite sure who she was trying to convince, her unborn baby or herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

The creaking of the rafters mixing with the occasional tap of his boots as he attempted to adjust his weight under the strain of the ropes made for a strangely melodious sound. Loki watched from the passage as the archer swung precariously while the tips of his shoes just barely touched the floor. It was just enough contact to relieve the very smallest amount of pressure from the ropes hanging from the wooden beams above him. Both wrists were tied together over his head as he dangled there from the braiding; it seemed the skrulls were taking their assignment to gather information from Barton very seriously. He supposed that the movement must give the Avenger an occasional reprieve from the pain that was surely spreading through his limbs by now.

"Back so soon," Hawkeye drawled as if he hadn't a care in the world, "I hardly had a chance to miss you."

Loki took a slight step closer as he eyed him wearily, he knew that the man must be in extreme pain by now after so many hours fastened from his perch but he showed no sign of it. Just like the Black Widow, he thought, she would behave the same if she were in his place. The realization of their similarities irritated him but the knowledge that Natasha was upset with him over this man's safety chafed him even more.

"Could you at least get them to ask me different questions? The monotony is torture," he snickered before grunting as he attempted once more to maneuver his arms to lighten the pain as his legs shifted, his body swinging slightly before regaining his balance once again.

Loki still said nothing. He was deep in thought. He could arrange for his escape, these skrulls were not exactly the brightest of beings, though he would much rather put an end to this pathetic life form once and for all. But he had Natasha to think about. She was very upset, more so than he had ever seen her before. When he had delved into their bond while he was with her, he had found her to be a jumble of emotions, none of them good, the largest being a huge feeling of what he could only describe as regret. At first he had thought that she regretted turning him away, but now he wondered if it wasn't their relationship that she deplored.

"Damn you're quiet, what's wrong? Are you two love birds fighting over me?" Hawkeye grinned as he shifted his arms once again, the burn of the rope on his skin beginning to bleed against his wrist.

"Shut your mouth before I close it for you," Loki hissed as he shortened the distance between him and the Archer.

"Let's just get this over with," Clint spat back at him, "If you plan on killing me than do it."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Loki smiled wickedly at the man dangling before him, "How insane it must make you, the thought of me in her bed. Perhaps, crazy enough that death would be a blessing."

"You are just a phase, a bad habit. She will be over you soon enough, if she hasn't tired of you already," Clint shot back, "But you can't kill me can you? I'm too important to her, and she'd never forgive you. I bet that makes you a little nuts, not that you were playing with a full deck in the first place."

With one harsh broad stroke, Loki backhanded Barton across the face, sending him spinning about the room, the wooden beams creaking as they absorbed the shock of the sudden excess movement of their burden. He hated that he had let his temper get the better of him, it was a sign of weakness, and this man was beneath him. He was not worth the effort. Besides, he had already made up his mind. The truth was that he had made it up the moment that he had held her once more in his arms. He would do what she asked.

A bright light flashed at the far end of the building which could only mean one thing. Loki sighed in frustration as he stalked toward the large purple Titan who appeared out of the thin air. He was supposed to keep the Tesseract safely on the Skrulls planet or on his ship, the Sanctuary II, not keep using it to satisfy his needless urges. Loki knew that this building was cloaked, so it was safe from Banner's little tracking device, it would not pick up any gamma's from the Tesseract here. But still it was an unnecessary risk for Thanos to come.

Whatever the mad Titan had used to confuse Shields gamma devices apparently also worked on the bond that he held with Natasha. It seemed to affect it the same as when he went to another realm, he could no longer sense her. He had grown to enjoy the constant feel of her in his mind and it was a strange feeling to be without it.

"Have you located the scepter?" the immortal grumbled. Loki grew tired of placating this beast but he needed a few more days to get the final piece of his plan in place.

"Not yet, but he will talk soon enough," Loki lied skillfully, "I will bring it to you as soon as we have it, it won't be long now."

A large crash echoed through the hall and then another, with a third loud boom, the far wall began to topple as hundreds of agents began climbing their way through the rubble. How did they locate them? He felt Natasha, instantly, but she was at the opposite side heading toward Barton.

"Get out of here," he hissed at Thanos but before the titan could take complete hold of the cosmic cube, a large rush of metal flew into him with full force, knocking the immortal across the ground as it hovered slightly in the air.

"Well, look what we have here?" Tony chuckled, "Long time no see."

Loki eyed the Tesseract lying a few feet away from Thanos; if Shield retook it now then his brother would be able to return to Asgard. He could not let that happen, not yet. He needed to cause a distraction; he used his magic to grab one of the metal beams from the collapsed wall and sent it hurtling toward the Iron Man. Tony raised his palm, sending a flash explosion to meet the beam, exploding it into pieces. Just then the Titan regained consciousness as he lifted Stark and hurled him across the warehouse.

Loki watched the Titan as two large yellow circles of light surrounded his fists, his face in a grimace as he prepared to obliterate Iron Man. "Get the cube and go" Loki yelled in frustration but he was too far away to be heard amidst the explosions of the battle at hand. There was no reason for them to participate in this little conflict when they could both exit in an instant. This imbecile was only thinking of his present anger at having been bested for a moment by a mortal. He was playing right into their hands. Loki had half a mind to leave him here and take the tesseract for himself. It was then that he discerned the shift in the immortals eyes; he had noticed something, something that made him even angrier. Thanos moved his left arm slightly as the circle balls of light spread into beams, he had two targets now and as Loki turned back to see what it was that had upset the Titan further, his heart sank.

A few feet away stood Natasha, she was holding onto Barton, trying to help him walk. He realized that he didn't even know if she was wearing the charm he had given her, or if it would even be strong enough to withstand the amount of power of the energy beam that was flooding toward her. He raised his hand quickly, a flash of light as the scepter came to him, he darted ahead to position himself in front of her as he raised it toward the beam that was zooming toward them, a blast bolt of lightning shot from the mind gem, exploding against the yellow light causing a backfire as it sped backward slamming into the Titan, injuring his hand as he writhed in pain. The power of the explosion sent Loki falling backwards, slamming him into the concrete floor.

Thanos roared, "Deceiver" grabbing hold of the cosmic cube with his other hand, "Your time will come," as he dissolved into thin air.

Loki lifted himself off the floor, bidding the scepter to dematerialize from his grip as he searched to see that she was alright. She was standing a few feet from him, a look of shock upon her face. Satisfied that she was not hurt, he quickly began the spell to vanish but before he could complete it he felt the pain of Mjolnir slamming across his backside and depositing him back on the floor. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Thor placed some cold metal disk around his neck.

"I'm sorry, brother," Thor spoke cheerlessly.

Loki shook his head as he tried once more to stand, making another attempt to cast his spell. When a sudden shock of pain shot through his entire body, his limbs convulsed violently, he barely registered that the screams that he heard inside his head were his own.

He caught the sound of Natasha's voice crying out in the distance, "Please make it stop," before his entire world went black.

Loki sat up in his bed, his heart beating rapidly as he stared at the clear glass walls that surrounded him. Yet, another nightmare to begin the new day but what else did he expect. This is the way every morning had begun for the last week. Awakened by the horridness of his dreams, only the opening of his eyes never ended the torment. His life had become a living nightmare. He was a prisoner again. Only this time he had been fitted with some strange metal collar that prevented him from doing even the smallest of spells. The pain was so excruciating that he had begun to fear even thinking about magic. But that wasn't the worse part, the worse part had been discovering how Shield had located Thanos' little hidden base. He would never forget watching Fury pull the small thin metal pin from the backside of his garments. She had placed it on him, when she had put her arms around him that day; it had been to fit him with these shackles. He had been a complete and utter fool.

"Keep walking," he said out loud to the empty room. He could feel her presence coming closer; she must be outside the hall. She was the last person in the world he wanted to see. The doors slid open, revealing her there. She was wearing her black jumpsuit, her red hair framing her face. She looked gorgeous he thought absently, as he watched her enter the room. He came to the realization, abruptly, that it hurt to look at her even more than it hurt to think of her. At least in his thoughts he could pretend things were different.

"This is sort of a déjà vu, except for the stylish necklace of course," he quipped as he rose from the bed.

She moved up to the glass, placing her hand against it, a slight quiver to her voice as she spoke, "Loki, I'm sorry."

"Please go," he sighed. Had he really meant so little to her that she would come here and try to get information from him? He had hoped that at least she would have spared him this. He walked towards the opposite wall, putting his back toward her as he rested his head against the glass.

She followed the glass around until she was once again facing him, "Why won't you give up the scepter? It is no use to you while you're like this."

"Your concern for me is touching, Agent Romanoff," he said sarcastically as he looked down to see her blue eyes gazing up at him.

"They won't stop their talks until you give them what they want," she pleaded; he could almost believe that she was truly concerned for him. But he knew better.

"Talks," he chuckled, "eh heh heh heh, interesting choice of words, Agent Romanoff."

"Stop calling me that," she snapped. She had a heartbroken look in her eyes as if he had hurt her. She was the reason that he was trapped in this glass cell and she had the nerve to look at him that way.

"You are here on their behalf are you not?" he inquired as he moved back from the glass," Tell me, Agent Romanoff, do you feel pride in a job well done when you hear my screams during Fury's little talks?"

"Please stop it, Loki," she pleaded, her voice shaking, her eyes beginning to glaze as if she were trying to hold back tears. Did she really think he was that pliable?

"You stop," he fumed," stop trying to use my feelings for you against me. I swear to you that it will never work again." He began pacing about, he felt like a caged animal. Her being here was only making it worse.

She followed him back and forth on the other side of the enclosure until they were both standing in front of the glass doorway. She placed her hand once again on the glass as if to reach for him. "You left me no choice, Barton was…"

He cut her off before she could finish, "You have your precious birdman. Now get out," he seethed.

"They are going to use you as bait for Thanos," she cautioned. Her eyes were staring up at his intently, like a child desperate to be understood.

"How thrilling," he mocked as he returned to his small bed and sat down.

"Thor says he will protect you," she continued, her features said that she doubted that he would be able to.

"Eh heh heh heh," he laughed, "Ever the dutiful brother," his voice turning icy, "ever the fool."

"You are completely defenseless," she sounded almost desperate as she continued, "I'm scared for you."

"Is that the best you can do, Agent Romanoff," he replied coldly, "You knew what they were planning all along, this dog collar," he tugged on the ornament around his neck as he rose from his seat once more, strutting towards the glass so that he could stare her down, he wanted her to be certain that he would never forget what she did to him, "I'm surprised you didn't place it on me yourself. It would have been very fitting."

"That's enough, damn it," she shouted, her voice dripping with frustration, "I came here for a reason."

"To torture me, apparently," he quipped as he turned back to his bed.

"To let you free." She declared her eyes unblinking as she awaited his response.

"Please, Eh heh heh heh, this is priceless," a huge grin spread across his face, how stupid did she think he was," Let me guess? You escape with me, and then once I lead you to the scepter in my euphoric stupor, SNAP," he clapped his hands together for emphasis, "I'm collared. Am I close? Whose idea was this yours or Barton's?"

"Loki, I had no choice. I had no other options," she beseeched him, "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You risked everything for me and I…"

He slammed his hand against the glass, a mirror of his actions during a conversation they had shared what seemed a lifetime ago, in a cell just like this, what a strange path their lives had taken since then, "Leave me, Woman."

"I can't leave the father of my child locked away to be used as bait for some purple monster," her voice was soft, hesitant and filled with sentiment.

"Child?" he looked at her puzzled, before his face turned cold, his voice heated, "You lying bitch! This is low even for you. Is there no depths you won't sink to in the name of your precious Shield."

She ignored his words as she continued, her voice loving, her eyes hopeful, she didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing, "I was going to tell you that night in Paris. Remember Dr. Pineda? 2 pm? I'm not lying, Loki. I'm in my 6th week. We are having a baby."

"A baby?" he stared at her hopefully," that is what you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't blame you for not wanting to trust me," She told him as she pressed the code numbers in the handle of the door. He watched in disbelief as the entrance way opened and she walked inside. She placed her hands against the collar around his neck, "There is a code to release it. Will you let me?" Without waiting for his response, she began to press buttons against the collar causing it to snap open. She took it off him, staring up at him, "We should go someplace far.."

Her words were cut off once again as he pulled her to him, kissing her fervently, melting into her warm and yielding mouth as he felt the sensuousness of her soft lips exploring his with scintillating sweetness. He had been certain that he would never experience the thrill of her body molding against him ever again. He breathed in her scent the fragrance of blossoms mixing with the leather of her uniform, he could drown in her as he deepened their kiss. He felt her shock as he began casting the spell. The swirling feeling of motion encompassing them both but he never removed his lips from hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

The painting of the young mother holding her child as its tiny little fingers wrapped around her pinky brought tears to Natasha's eyes. She could feel the water building threatening to force open the flood gates any moment as she used all of her will power to keep them at bay. Damn these hormones, she thought bitterly as she dabbed at the corner of her eye. She was not going to cry over a picture. The office was immaculate with its ivory walls and well organized counter tops. She was lying back on the examining table waiting for the technician to begin the procedure. He dimmed the lights in the room as he stepped back to his place. Squirting some jelly against her abdomen, he picked up the transducer and brought it towards her belly.

"Wait, what are you doing with that thing?" Loki barked, standing up from his stool at her left side. At 6 foot 2, he practically loomed over the poor man as he froze in mid motion.

"It's ok, Tom" she said sweetly as she grasped his hand and pulled at his fingers for him to sit back down," it's just an ultrasound, he is just rubbing it around my belly, no big deal." Loki sat back down slowly but he continued to eye the technician suspiciously. "I'm sorry, they don't have these things where he comes from, he is just a little nervous," she soothed, trying to alleviate the poor man's anxiety as Loki continued to shoot daggers in his direction. Even without his signature dark hair and Asgardian robes, he was still a very imposing figure of a man.

"Here we go," the technician remarked apprehensively as he pressed the device against her body, "Just look at the screen and you will get to meet your baby." He started typing into the keyboard with his free hand as he continued to reposition the transducer. She stared up at the monitor in awe, she could see the shape of the head and tiny arms and legs, and she could actually see their child move. She felt Loki's hold on her hand grow tighter. Natasha glanced up at him. He was leaning forward his green eyes piercing as he stared intently at the small figure wriggling on the screen.

"It's sucking its thumb," he said in amazement as he glanced down at her, a huge grin on his lips. She reached her hand up and touched his chin gently. She rubbed her fingers lightly on the soft ginger hairs that framed his lips; she still wasn't use to him this way. Though she had to admit, he looked quite sexy with the goatee and reddish locks. Still, she longed for when they were alone in their apartment so that she could run her fingers through his lavish black hair once more.

"I've printed you a copy of the scan," the technician advised as he handed her the sonogram along with a paper towel to clear off the jelly from her waist, "the doctor will be with you in a moment to discuss the results." He raised the lights back up as he walked swiftly from the room. She handed the picture to Loki as she sat up and began removing the gel from her stomach before letting her shirt fall back against her skin. She was still astounded by the growth of her abdomen. She was actually showing now though only slightly but there was no mistaking that she was pregnant and she loved it. She gazed down at Loki. He was still staring intently at the picture in his hand.

"It's incredible isn't it?" she asked as he glanced up at her.

"What if it looks like me?" he asked somberly as he stood up from the stool, peering back down at the picture with a sad, solemn look on his face.

"Then it will be beautiful," she beamed at him happily. He shook his head slowly as he looked away from the picture once more, focusing sharply on her eyes.

"No, you know what I mean. What if it looks like me? You know the other me? The real me, I suppose," his voice was barely above a whisper as his eyes dropped down to rest upon her protruding stomach. She knew that he meant his frost giant features, she had only ever seen him that way twice and both times had been for very short moments. It broke her heart that he thought of himself as a monster, it was no wonder that he had lashed out the way he had after being kept in the dark for so long about his true parentage. She recalled silently the words he had once spoken to her.

_Imagine being raised to hate something, to fear something and then finding out that you are that very thing you were taught to hate?_

"Then it will be beautiful," she said again, touching his arm as she smiled widely.

The edges of his lips moved up slightly, just a whisper of a smile as he leaned down pressing his lips gently against the fabric of her shirt as he kissed her belly. "I love you," he breathed against her, rising back up to look into her eyes, "I love you, both."

"Now when the doctor comes in," she instructed, attempting to lighten the mood," try not to rip her head off, Tom."

"Tom?"He rolled his eyes, "Not very fond of that one, what in the world made you choose it?"

"I think it suites you," she giggled.

"Whatever you say, Natalie, but next time I think I shall choose the names," his voice low as he raised his eyebrow cunningly. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy his choices.

The doctor walked into the room, holding Natasha's file in her hand as she extended her arm toward them, "Hello, I'm Dr. Haas, it's nice to meet you." She shook Natasha's hand civilly then turned toward Loki, who was eyeing her like she had two heads. She dropped her hand back to her side as she continued," Everything is precisely as it should be for your fourth month; you and your baby are doing very well. You have a very healthy child. I do wish we had access to the records for your first trimester, if you could leave the name of your previous doctor with the receptionist when you make your appointment for next month, we could have them send a copy for our files."

"Of, course," Natasha lied, knowing full well that she wasn't going to be seeing this particular doctor again.

As they walked down the street toward their apartment, she couldn't help but notice the pensive mood that he was in, not at all like his usual demeanor. He seemed rather sad, with a faraway look in his eyes as he held her hand and a determination to his gate as they made their way down the cobbled sidewalk. She wrapped her free arm around his as she pressed her face against his shoulder.

"A penny for your thoughts," she asked affectionately as she gazed up at him.

"Pardon?" never pausing in his step as he continued to look ahead.

"Just a silly saying we have," she explained, "Is something wrong?"

"We can't keep on like this forever, "his voice filled with earnest as they reached the entrance of the apartment complex, "We are going to have to settle somewhere at some point. You don't want to go into labor while we are bouncing around this pathetic planet."

She noticed the tenseness in his voice as he mentioned her world and she wondered what it was that had upset him so. "It won't be like this forever," she said simply as she placed the key in the lock turning the door handle and entered their flat. The moment the door closed, he dropped the illusion spell. He took a seat on the couch, his long black hair falling across the collar of his shirt, his face clean-shaven. His legs spread wide as he settled down against the cushion. As she glanced at the mirror over the small table that sat in the foyer, she realized that he had not yet dropped the spell he had cast on her appearance. Her hair hung straight past her shoulders, several inches longer in length than hers truly was and a bright golden blond. She placed the purse and her keys on the table as she walked toward him, settling herself next to him. He reached his hand out catching hold of a lock of her hair. She could feel the spell dissipate as he tangled the red curls between his fingers and smiled.

She snuggled closer, placing her hand against his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. His hands traced circles up and down her back as he deepened his movements, his tongue seeking out her own. It was a slow, long, lingering kiss whispering of even better things to come. He was paradise, pure and simple, she thought as he moved his mouth along her cheekbone, lavishing her with soft, wet kisses, making his way to the hollow of her throat. Her pulse roared under his attentions. Her body trembled in delight as she began to unbutton his shirt. Loki pulled back. He brushed a wisp of hair from her face as he stared into her eyes.

"You're everything to me," he confided, his voice as soft as silk, his green eyes sparkling like emeralds as he traced his finger along her collar bone. He began to slide his hand along the gold chain resting against her neck, her heart beat began to quicken at the feel of his fingertips on her skin. He paused at the pendant taking it between his fingers as the blue hue began to trail up his arm. He dropped it quickly before the color could rise any further and returned his attentions to her throat. His tongue flicked over her rapid, throbbing pulse. God, how she loved the feel of him, her entire body ached for more. "Shall we move to the bedroom?" he whispered seductively.

He picked her up in his arms as she nodded and carried her into the other room, laying her gently on the mattress. He stood there before her as he began to undo the remaining buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his arms and tossing it to the floor as she watched hungrily. Her desire for him emboldening her as she stared at the hard contours of his chest, she whispered to him entrancingly, "Can you change yourself at will without touching the casket? I want to see you. All of you."

"You don't have to say that," he told her as he unbuckled the belt of his pants, "I know you love me." But Natasha wouldn't be thwarted that easily, she craved him desperately. She wanted to know him in every way.

"Please," she urged him, "Let me."

He hesitated, as if looking for a sign that she really wanted him to or perhaps he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted but after a moment his body began to change as he peeled off his pants and stood there naked before her. His entire form was completely blue; the contours of his body were marked by complex lines and patterns glistening against his skin. The symbols ran down his neck, entwining around his shoulders, across the muscles of his arms as they spiraled down to his wrists. Travelling along the sides of his well defined abs, making a line against his pelvic bone, down to his rapidly growing erection, her mouth went dry as she took in the sight of him. He was beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, a true Adonis come to life. And he belonged to her. She placed her hand against his hip and he shivered. He stared down at her, his blood red eyes wanton with desire as he laid himself next to her on the bed. She placed her fingers deftly against the subtle ridges upon his forehead and the side of his face.

"Are these more sensitive than your normal skin?' she asked curiously.

"No," he muttered, as he ran his fingers up to her shoulder, "not really." His frosty touch sent goose bumps across her arm where his hands had been and a tremor of pleasure through her body. She leaned forward caressing the delicate markings with her lips. His mouth opened in a gasp as his body arched slightly, "well, maybe a little," he admitted, his red eyes filled with wanting.

Natasha ran her tongue down his chest following the lines that decorated his body, licking, tasting, teasing every inch of ridged skin; his flesh was cool to the touch. He moaned beneath her as his hands twisted the silken sheets. She loved the power she had over him, to make him weak with rapture. The sighs that his body was making as her mouth continued its exploration made her own body slick with desire. Suddenly her clothes disappeared and she looked up at him, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. She smiled back at him straddling him slowly as he placed his hands on her hips. The chill of his finger tips excited her and she gasped as he guided her down onto him. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as his icy flesh merged into the heated core of her. She arched to meet each possessive thrust as she clenched and shuddered around him. Their motions became fast and frantic as her orgasm tore through her body. He suddenly held her more tightly against his powerful arms while he fought for his breath as he pulsated within her releasing himself in a harsh groan of male satisfaction.

Loki eased her off him so that she was lying on her side as he wrapped his arms around her, his head in the crook of her neck as he whispered, "You and our baby should rest, my little spider." He pulled the sheet over her as he stood up from the bed. She watched him as he picked up his clothes and began to redress, his Jotunn form evaporating in front of her eyes, leaving pale skin and auburn hair in its place.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She couldn't remember the last time that he had left her alone during these last two months.

"It's a surprise," he winked at her as he finished buttoning his shirt. He walked back towards the bed, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Rest, my darling. It's a good surprise, I promise."

She watched his swagger as he left the bedroom; she loved to watch his walk. It was so self assured, so sexy. She loved everything about him, she realized. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she knew instantly that it was no use. She would never fall asleep without him. She grabbed her robe that was lying against the nightstand and draped it around her body. She fastened it around her waist as she walked towards the kitchen. It was a cute little apartment, much nicer than their last one. The colors were much brighter, more lived in; it was easy to imagine that they were just an ordinary couple starting a new life in London. She almost wished they didn't have to leave but they needed to stay on the move. Shield had eyes and ears everywhere and there was no way to know for sure if they had been spotted. It was safer not to get too comfortable in one place. Besides Shield wasn't their only worry, Thanos was the much more dangerous problem. There were no words strong enough to describe the anger that the immortal held for Loki. He wanted the scepter, of course, but much more than that he desired Loki's head on a pike. The Titan didn't take too well to being manipulated. He intended to make Loki pay for his deceptions and in the way that would cause him the most pain. Natasha would never let that happen.

She opened the refrigerator door, taking out the bottle of milk and placing it on the counter. She laughed to herself; her life had changed so much in these last few months, right down to her choice in beverages. It was at that moment that she noticed the faint click in the floor boards behind her. She pretended to have heard nothing, pulling open the utensil draw to her right, she reached inside casually before whipping around. The barrel of the gun aimed directly between the eyes of her unwanted visitor.

"It's good to know you haven't lost your touch, Tasha," Hawkeye smiled at her tentatively, raising his hands partially in the air, taking a half-step closer to her, as he continued," You can lower your weapon, we both know that you aren't going to shoot me."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think," She stated calmly, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you," motioning her head towards his feet as they moved in the doorway, "don't take another step, Barton."

"It all makes sense now," he said solemnly as his eyes rested on the small bump pressing out against her robe. She realized that it must be quite a shock for him to see that she was pregnant. And knowing who the father was must be tearing him apart, but he showed none of it on his face. "Seriously, Tasha, put the gun down, you know I would never hurt you. I'd die first."

"Where's the rest of your team?" she inquired, keeping the weapon firmly in place. He was right; she knew that he would never hurt her, not physically. But despite the devastation it would bring her, it wouldn't stop him from hurting Loki if he could. And he didn't know her well at all, if he thought she would let that happen.

"It's just me, Tasha. I've gone rogue," his voice was light hearted and despite the fact that her gun was still aimed at his head, he let his arms fall naturally to his sides.

"What do you mean?" she pressed as she scrutinized his every movement. Wherever Loki had gone, he had stopped moving and he wasn't very far away. Hawkeye must have known he left; he must have been tailing them for awhile or staking out the apartment. It wasn't a coincidence that he entered their home when she was alone.

"I'm by myself, no back up. I've been traipsing all over the place trying to find you. I'm supposed to notify headquarters if I get a lead, but I made a different call," he winked at her, "I thought maybe I could get through to you on my own."

"Get through to me? Exactly what is it you are supposed to get through to me about?" she commanded, her revolver still pointed at its target.

"Shield isn't after you, sure their pissed but deep down they don't think you're a willing party. Its Loki they want. You know we need that scepter; it needs to go back to Asgard. Nobody's safe here until we find it. You can still help us, Tasha," his voice was casual but his eyes were pleading, "These people walking around, these civilians, they're innocents, they need us to help them. I can't believe that you are so blinded by him that you've forgotten that."

"Have you located the Tesseract?" she asked, her voice rigid, "I take it by your silence that you haven't. Talk to me when you have it, and when you've taken care of Thanos. Then perhaps, Loki will return it to his brother."

Hawkeye began to laugh, a look of pure amusement on his face as he taunted, "Is that what he told you? Do you think he is just going to forget about his desire to rule? You think you and that baby are enough for him? He is too power hungry, too obsessed to stop now. What happened back in that warehouse, it was just a momentary set back, and he isn't giving up. You're having his child; don't you know him at all?"

Natasha lowered her arms slowly as she listened to his words. It was what she feared the most, that they wouldn't be enough for him. That he was still scheming. Where had he gone? He still hadn't moved from his current position. What was he doing?

Clint moved closer to her as he continued, "Is this really the life you want for your baby? You both deserve so much better." He took the gun from her hand setting it on the counter top, his body mere inches from hers as he continued, "you know the whole time I was strung up, I knew you would find me, I never doubted it, not for a second."

She raised her eyes to his as she placed her hand against her belly protectively. Loki was moving again, he was coming closer. "I know why you waited for him to leave but it's not going to work. I won't help you go after him. I love him, Barton. Please go."

Clint nodded thoughtfully, before he leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead. "I assume that you won't be leaving out the front door," he grinned at her as he moved to leave," but I promise you that I will find you again, next time I'll have to bring Shield in, we can't let him go free, Tasha."

As she heard the click of the door closing behind Hawkeye, she turned around suddenly replacing the gun in the draw and the milk in the refrigerator. She had the habit of placing a weapon hidden in every room; she had hoped that she was being overly cautious. Next time he would be bringing Shield with him. They needed to leave immediately, how had he found her, she had to figure out her mistake so that they wouldn't repeat it. She sighed in relief as she felt him at the doorway, she ran into the living room just as he came inside.

"You were supposed to be sleeping, my darling," he scolded teasingly as he kneeled down in front of her directing his next words toward her belly, "Your mother is quite beautiful and extremely stubborn." He looked up at her, his grin spread from ear to ear, his tongue peeking playfully between his teeth.

"I need to tell you something," she interrupted, "It's important, please stand up."

"Whatever it is, it can wait a moment," he answered her. Before she registered what he was doing, he pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it out in front of her. "I saw you eyeing it on our walk this afternoon when you didn't think I was paying attention, I know I could have just conjured one up exactly like it but I kind of wanted you to have the very one you were admiring so I bought it, I had to produce the money by magic of course, the little weasel of a man looked at me rather oddly that I had so much on me, I think he thought they were counterfeit but they are perfectly legitimate" he pouted, pausing for a moment, his green eyes searching hers nervously," I love you, Natasha. Will you be my wife?"

For a single moment the entire world disappeared, all of her worries and fears and doubts were put in some sort of suspended animation in her mind. Nothing else existed but the man kneeling before her, his emerald eyes dancing gleefully, his smile beaming.

"Yes," she answered blissfully, smiling down at him, "Yes, of course, I will."

He stood up as he took the ring from its nesting place. His eyebrows furrowed suddenly, a confused look on his face as he questioned, "Which finger do I put it on?"

She raised her left hand, extending out her ring finger as she giggled up at him. He slid it into place, bringing her hand up to his lips as he kissed it softly. She stared down at her finger in disbelief. The ring was breathtaking, two luscious red rubies bordering the central diamond, sparkling against the white gold. That was where he had gone, she smiled to herself, and Barton had made her think that he was off scheming. Reality came flooding back to her the moment that the archer's name crossed her mind.

"We have to leave immediately," she warned him, "Hawkeye was here, he may be notifying Shield as we speak."

"Barton was here?" his voice dripping with disgust at the mere mention of his name," What did he say to you?"

"He wanted me to help him bring you in," she told him as she watched him carefully; "He said you were still planning something, are you?"

"I plan on staying free and living a life with you and our little one," his voice still tempered with displeasure despite the sweetness of his words. She knew how piqued he must be that Clint had been alone with her even for a moment.

"I'm worried, "she admitted, "If Shield has located us, can Thanos be far behind?"

"Anxiety cannot be good for the baby," he disclosed, placing his hand against her cheek, before tangling his fingers in her hair, "Fear not, my little spider. We are both much more cunning then they, besides I have plenty of instruments at my disposal." His eyes falling against the emerald heart laying against her neck for only a moment before gazing back up into her eyes. She wanted to trust him completely, she knew how much he loved her but she knew him too well to be blind to the wheels spinning in his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

In the beginning it had been nothing more than a light flutter across her skin now the beats were quite forceful and very insistent. He laid his hand against her belly through the fabric of her nightgown and felt the gentle pound against his palm, on and off in a soothing rhythm. He was amazed that Natasha could sleep at all with all the tumbling their child was engaging in at the moment.

"You should sleep too, little one," he breathed softly against her stomach, "It won't do for you to wake up your mother." Still he left his hand resting gently against her, awaiting the motion that he knew would come shortly despite the words he had spoken to his tiny progeny.

"Stubborn," he jested, a smile playing on his lips, as he felt the baby bump against his palm once more. He glanced up at Natasha's sleeping features, it was good to see her so content. She was lying on her left side, her hands wrapped around her pillow protectively as her hair fell across it in disarray. She had one pillow between her legs and another underneath her belly. She had been having difficulties falling asleep these past few weeks and although she did her best to appear as the ever strong and stoic Black Widow; he knew that the pregnancy was having its toll on her body. There were times when she had a shortness of breath and she often placed her hand against her back as she walked, but whenever he expressed any concern for her, she always snapped that she was perfectly fine. Her mood swings were quite an interesting phenomenon, for a woman who always had such mastery over her emotions to suddenly burst into a fit of tears for no reason that he could fathom was a strange sight indeed. He could only imagine how frustrated she must be in her lack of control but he figured it must be quite close to his own irritation that he was powerless to do anything for her. Whenever he told her that she had grown even more beautiful over these past 7 months, she looked at him in complete disbelief but he was being totally sincere. The changes in her body thrilled him. He was still amazed that this gorgeous creature was having his child.

He had fallen for her hard, but how could he not. She was everything a woman should be and more, so much more. She was like a god among these pathetic Midgardians and she was his wife. Although he imagined since the paperwork they had presented to the judge was fake that the marriage wasn't really legal on this planet, and in Asgard you were expected to speak your vows in front of the All-father but none of that mattered to him. They had made their promises to each other and that was all he needed. He looked down at the white gold band that circled his finger such a strange tradition these humans had. He was not use to wearing jewelry but he found that he had grown to appreciate its constant presence on his hand. It was a sign of her love for him, the fact that he was hers and she was his. He pressed a kiss against her belly, satisfied that she was in a deep sleep as he laid back to rest his head on top of the pillow. He knew that he didn't have much time to complete his task and he hated to leave her technically alone, but he would know if she moved from the bed. Even in the astral plane he would still be able to feel their connection through his body and he wouldn't be long he rationalized as he closed his eyes to begin his sorcery.

Within seconds his spirit was standing within the golden throne room of Asgard. Its aureate pillars and intricate carvings glowing in the light of the sun shining through the cathedral windows as he strutted along its halls. He stopped suddenly as he heard the sound of familiar voices. He reminded himself that his time was short; he needed to get about his business and not waste it on idle curiosity so he started to move once again. Until their next words reached his ears and froze him completely.

"They've been gone a long time, should we not send aid?" his mother's voice was filled with worry as she gazed pleadingly at her husband.

"Heimdall would know if something was wrong. They are simply searching for the mind gem. Thor will bring them home safely and the gem with them." Odin replied as Loki laughed to himself. That answered one of his reasons for coming here. The spell that he had cast on the mighty Heimdall was still working. It wouldn't do if the All-Father realized that Thor was unable to return home. Loki began walking further away, he needed to get to the vault and he had wasted enough time watching his supposed parents discuss the mighty Thor.

"Perhaps, I should have trusted Loki with more of his powers, "Odin mused, "they could have located it with greater ease."

Loki stopped at the mention of his name. The idea that Odin would even consider such a thing was hard for him to believe not that it mattered; he had found his own way out of those pathetic bracelets.

"Could you not send someone now to lift his bonds?" Frigga inquired hopefully.

Lift them, Loki thought amusingly, as if the great All-Father would ever have let him back on Midgard if he hadn't believed he was truly cowed and under Thor's thumb. He had suffered more than enough pain from Odin's outrage for his apparent offences against his beloved son to ever doubt the impossibility of him agreeing to such a thing.

"Without the bi-frost, I would have to call on the magic of the dark elves once more," Odin said solemnly, "I will not do such a thing without sufficient need."

The Dark Elves, Loki mused, so that is how Thor had been brought to earth to retrieve the Tesseract from him, he had always wondered what type of dark magic Odin had employed. He pondered, for a moment, what he might have given them for their services as he continued to listen attentively to their words.

"Is it not a sufficient need to bring our sons home?" she questioned.

Sons? He thought again, does she truly worry for him as much as she does Thor? Was it possible even after all he had done?

"Fear not, my dear wife," Odin replied taking her hand in his, "They will be with us soon."

No, that he would not believe, Loki thought bitterly, not of Odin, his words were simply to placate his wife. He only had one son; Loki was just a pawn that he never got a chance to use. He walked away then, he had heard enough and he had important things to do. He needed to be quick so that he could return to Natasha before she awoke.

He was surprised to find that Thanos had made no attempts at taking the Infinity Gauntlet since he had discovered his betrayal. He had thought for sure that he would have attacked Asgard on his own; he had been so impatient to get his hands on it. Perhaps, he realized that it was futile. He stood no chance against the All-Father. But he would not give up, anymore than Loki would in his place.

"He must still plan on using the scepter to retrieve it, "he said to himself, "Which means he is going to try and force me to do it for him." It was best that he continued to stay clear of the immortal, if he hadn't located him by now, perhaps his powers were not quite as unyielding as he had claimed. Regardless, he would never give him the gauntlet that had never been his intent. It would have meant certain annihilation for this realm and Asgard was his. Thanos had only ever been a means to an end but he had other ways.

Finally, he reached the weapons vault. He stared at the Gauntlet as he waved his hand across it. "Of course," he said irritably, "I can't touch it myself." He walked back out of the vault, why hadn't he thought of that earlier as he looked around for an easy mark. Loki smiled wickedly as his gaze fell upon Frandrall standing amidst a group of young maidens only a few feet away. Yes, he thought, the vain warrior would do quite nicely.

"Tell us more, Frandrall," one girl said excitedly as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Loki spoke loudly but for Frandrall's ears alone, "I have to go. Good day, Ladies." He watched in delight as the warrior repeated the words exactly, though his face looked as though he was surprised to find the words coming out of his mouth. Loki came closer to him as he whispered swiftly, "You will go to the weapons vault, now."

Frandrall obeyed the inner voice within his mind and walked towards the vault entering it with ease. The All-Father never placed guards here, he had traps set to take care of any unwanted visitors but the mischievous prince knew how to get around those. Loki directed him towards the gauntlet as he spoke to him softly, "Take your dagger and pry the yellow gem from its setting." The warrior did as he was instructed, although, he seemed to be having difficulty in getting it free from its resting place. "Hurry up, you fool," Loki exasperated as he looked on impatiently. Finally, the gem was released from its prison as Frandrall held it in the palm of his hand. Loki's grin grew wide as he stared at it intently.

"Now where shall I send you?" he asked absently, pausing to think for a moment. So much of his original plans had needed to be altered; he needed to make sure that he made the right move."Ah, yes," he intoned greedily, "Perfect." Frandrall looked on in confusion as the gem disappeared from his grasp. "Leave now," Loki instructed, "And remember nothing of this." As the warrior left him alone, he turned back to the gauntlet, concentrating closely on the now empty hole within the piece. He closed his eyes as he ran through the final words of the illusion spell in his mind. Opening them, he saw to his delight a yellow gem sparkling brightly where the empty space had been a moment earlier; no one would know the difference.

"And why would you be here, boy." The deep tones of the voice behind him sent a chill down Loki's spine. There was no need for him to turn around to confirm what he already knew. He moved to release himself back to his body but he flew against the wall instead, stuck by some strange force that held him in place.

"What a most fortuitous stroke of luck for me," the titan conveyed darkly, a grotesque smile spreading across his purple lips," I have searched everywhere for you, deceiver, and then by chance I come upon you here."

Loki remained silent, he had no idea what magic the immortal was using to keep him here but he needed to figure out some way to break it.

"You can't hurt me in this state," Loki said calmly, "whatever this hold is, it can't last forever. I am no more in this room than you are."

"Did you forget who helped you master your measly abilities?" Thanos barked, "I can cause you pain of which you have never imagined, I need not your body for that. When you came to me you knew but a speck of your potential now you dare to use the knowledge that I gave you against me?"

Loki racked his brain for something that he might say that could placate this beast, if only for a moment. He tried to concentrate on the pressure he was feeling against his chest, this was the center of whatever magic Thanos was using if he could figure out how it worked then he could free himself.

Thanos turned toward the Infinity Gauntlet gazing at it severely with his monstrously crimson eyes.

"Why are you here?" he barked.

"You first," Loki answered curtly, though he regretted it instantly when the shot of pain burst through his skull, his spirit form falling a few inches before being cemented back to the wall.

"I have long since tired of your games," the titan groaned as he came closer, "you will complete our bargain."

"I don't think so," Loki continued stubbornly. He realized that Thanos' hold on him had loosened if only for a second while the immortal had inflicted his torture upon him. If he could withstand the pain long enough to cast his spell, he might be able to escape.

"You were right, I can't keep you here forever, "the immortal divulged, his voice dripping in anger," but I can leave you here long enough to locate your body. I wonder what other treasures I will find when I get there? Perhaps a certain redhead? "

"I know what you won't find, you pathetic creature, " Loki seethed, " the scepter that you seek and if you ever dare allude to her again, I assure you that it will be lost to you forever, you worthless, wretched freak!"

The torment crashed into his mind as soon as the last word left his mouth, but he forced himself to concentrate in spite of the agony flowing through him, with every particle of his being he strained to cast his spell. He needed to get back to her, it was all that mattered. If they came upon her alone, he couldn't let that happen.

His body lurched forward as it reconnected with his spirit, gasping for air as he tried to comprehend his surroundings. He stood up from the bed, before collapsing to the floor, his body felt weak. Had he been gone that long? It felt like he was awaking from a strange nightmare, his head still ached from the pain that Thanos had inflicted, his thoughts cloudy.

"What happened to you?" her voice like an angel heralding glad tidings in his ears. He pulled himself up from the floor and wrapped his arms around her, permeating her body with an array of kisses, the top of her head, her eyelids, up and down the sides of her face until he finally made his way to her lips. He captured her mouth with his absorbing the feel of her into his very cells. Soft, feathery lingering kisses as he kept his hands resting against her cheeks. He couldn't stop the tears that began to descend from his eyes, what a fool he had been, he could have lost her, he could have lost them both, he would never leave her alone again.

She pulled away from him gently, gazing up into his face. "What is it? What were you dreaming? You were making these guttural moans; I was trying to wake you but you wouldn't wake up?"

"We need to leave immediately," he said finally, wiping at the tears that stained his cheeks. He didn't think that Thanos could really have tracked him here but it was better to be on the safe side. He casted the illusion spells as he began to walk toward the doorway of the bedroom.

"Hold on a second," she asserted walking toward him, "You want us to go find a new place to live in the middle of the night because of a bad dream?"

He turned back to her, running his hand through his now auburn hair as he sighed, he wasn't sure what to say. "I don't feel safe here," he said finally, "Isn't that enough?"

"Less than an hour ago, you felt very safe here, "she pointed out as she eyed him suspiciously," it was just a dream, Loki. Wasn't it? Come lie down with me and relax." She reached for his hand as she brushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"No, I can't" he murmured as he shook his head back and forth. He couldn't get the image of the mad titan out of his mind, the immortal's words running over and over in his brain. He would not have hinted at Natasha, if he was not fully aware of what she meant to him. He had intended to frighten him and it worked. But what was he to tell her, that his foolish pride could have brought the deadly beast right to them?

"What did you dream about?" she inquired tenderly, her hand playing at the buttons of his shirt as she kept watch of his every movement.

"It's not important," he murmured his eyes grazing over the curve of her belly; he placed his hand upon it, in hopes of feeling the soothing motions of their child within.

She moved her hands to rest over his, her eyes never leaving his face as she spoke, "I have never been so scared. I called to you, shook you, but your eyes wouldn't open."

"I'm sorry," he whispered meekly moving his hand away as he turned once more to leave the room.

"You're apologizing for dreaming?" she jested but her eyes remained serious, "Please tell me what has you so upset?"

"Enough!" he snapped, "You can interrogate me when we've gone from here." He dropped his hand to his head, regretting instantly his harsh tone, "I'm so sorry, my darling. You didn't deserve that."

"You once told me that all I had to do was ask and the answer would be mine, well I'm asking but you keep dodging my questions," she deliberated, her eyes weighty and her voice solemn as she moved to sit down on the bed, "What happened to you?"

"I was doing a projection spell while I was asleep. Thanos found me there. He tried to prevent me from returning to my body, I think he might be able to trace my location somehow, I'm not sure." He admitted, "Please we must go."

"What's a projection spell? What is it for?" she frowned up at him, the disappointment clear on her face.

"There are some thing's I can't tell you," he said simply, "It is safer for you not to know. Please, Natasha, can't the truth that I've given you be enough? Please we must go."

She looked down at her stomach, placing her hands gently across her belly protectively, a look of contemplation set against her features.

"Yes, it can be enough," she nodded as she slowly raised her eyes toward him, "for now."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman making a pass at you right in front of me!" her voice blaring with irritation as she did her best to strut down the hallway though in her condition it came out more like a wobble.

"Pass? She handed me nothing?" Loki puzzled as he closed the door behind them.

"I don't mean literally," she rolled her eyes as she swiveled to face him, "That waitress was flirting with you. You were just too oblivious to see it."

"Aaaah," he mused crooking his finger around the light blond lock that had fallen across her cheek as he smiled, "Is that why you, "he paused as he articulated his next word carefully, "_accidently _threw your glass of milk in her face?" His smile turning into a huge grin, as his tongue darted out of his mouth, playing in-between his teeth as he laughed, "Eh heh heh heh!"

He had such an infectious laugh she thought to herself as the smile formed on her face despite her earlier annoyance. Then she remembered the waitress and grew serious once more. "Oh, you have such long well defined fingers are you a pianist?" she mimicked, " She was like a poster child for bad pick up lines. Did she not see the ring on your long well defined finger? She is lucky that I chose my cup of milk instead of my fist."

"Interesting," he mused as he studied his hand for a moment," my little spider is jealous, although you have no reason to be, I rather like it."

"I'm not jealous, " she protested, "Just annoyed."

He looked at her thoughtfully as he licked his bottom lip before blending them together sensually. It was one of his many habits that drove her crazy, in a good way. As his fingers grazed the auburn hairs of his goatee, he seemed to realize that he had not yet released his illusion spell. She watched it evaporate before her eyes and felt her own hair returning to normal.

"Come, let me put these hands to good use, " he proposed bewitchingly, a mischievous smirk set upon his face as he took her hand in his and began to lead her to the bedroom. "Lie down," he instructed as they passed through the doorway.

She did as he requested, lying down on her left side, the only position that was comfortable to her these days. She felt the shift in the bed as he laid himself next to her. He breathed against her alluringly, his voice low and enticing against her ear as he spoke, "You are too tense, we must fix that, my darling." He began to massage her neck and shoulders, moving slowly to her lower back. His fingers worked on her body, molding, sculpting while he made his way to her thighs, her calves all the way down to her feet. Heaven, was the only thought that she could form in her mind, sheer heaven. When he had finished, he moved back up the bed, brushing her hair away from her neck as he planted a kiss against her throat. No other man had ever affected her so strongly. She could never get close enough to him. She wanted to get under his skin, inside his very bones. His hand moved underneath her blouse and against her breast, cupping it. A whimper escaped her throat as he placed a trail of kisses down her neck. She tipped her head back as she felt her flesh tingle every place he touched. "Beautiful, beautiful, Natasha," he murmured. He moved his hand from underneath her shirt and began unbuttoning the garment instead. He snapped the buttons open easily with his one hand before pulling the collar down exposing her smooth alabaster skin. He lowered his lips to the top of her shoulder, she arched against him, sighing in pleasure at his closeness. "Do you want to?" he asked timidly resting his cheek against her arm as his hand gently caressed her belly.

The humbleness and uncertainty in his tone only heightened her mad desire for him as she answered, "More than anything."

She felt him smile against her shoulder as the clothing that separated them vanished. He moved his body closer, spooning against her. She felt the tip of his straining sex as he positioned himself behind her. She moaned and arched her back opening for him to enter her. He came into her from a sharp angle, pushing forward as he submerged himself into her wetness. She cried out as he slid inside her, his breath hot against her neck as she gasped, "Oh, god."

"Yes, I am," he smiled slightly, his voice husky in her ear, "and I'm yours. Never will I touch another woman this way, only you, for the rest of my days. I'm yours, Natasha."

His words drove her wild. It excited her to heights she never felt. She cried out loudly again as he pushed inside of her, rocking into her, the hard rush of his breath as he moved within her sending shivers down her spine. His hand against her hip, she felt the sweet sensation of her orgasm ripple along her body as he flooded himself into her. She laid there content in his arms, relishing the rhythm of his chest rising and falling against her back when she noticed the time on the clock upon the wall.

"My OB appointment," she exclaimed as she slowly attempted to rise from the bed. Loki stood up, their clothes returning as he did so. He took her hand gently helping her stand as he placed a chaste kiss against her lips.

"As soon as it is over, we should leave," he said resolutely, " I think we have been here long enough."

"We have only been here for 2 days," she stated but she understood his reasons and she would not argue the point. He had not stayed anywhere longer than that since his altercation with Thanos. She knew he was still nervous that the titan would find them.

The stethoscope felt cold against her skin as she watched the doctor intently. Natasha couldn't help but stifle a yawn against her hand as she awaited the obstetrician's words. It was not that she was bored, far from it, but sleep had become so hard to come by these last weeks. She felt his fingers feather lightly through her hair and she couldn't help but smile. Loki sat at her side, a pensive look set upon his features; she wondered what he was thinking of so intently.

"Strong heart beat, "the doctor replied as she lifted the stethoscope from her stomach. "Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I like surprises," she replied coolly, "Well, most of the time."

"Your blood pressure is on the borderline of what I would consider moderately high," the doctor continued, " 149 over 99 to be exact, I do wish we had your previous records to compare to, I know it must be difficult moving to a new city at this point in your pregnancy."

"My doctors never mentioned any problems with my blood pressure," Natasha replied quickly, "Can this hurt the baby?"

"It's elevated but not dangerous. We found no protein in your sample so I'm not overly concerned." The obstetrician continued," But I would like to have you make an appointment in 2 days so that I can monitor it."

"What if it rises?" she asked nervously.

"I might need to prescribe some medication to lower it, let's just take things one step at a time. Right now I'd just like you to take 1 low dose children's aspirin and a calcium supplement once a day and relax. You are in your 31st week, it's the home stretch, dear," the doctor answered as she rested her hand against Natasha's shoulder," And your baby is doing beautifully. Just take it easy and try to relax. Let your husband here handle all the worries and stress from here on out."

Loki sat there, his expression unmoving, his fingers still twirling a strand of her long blond hair in his hand. She knew what he was thinking. She could see it in his eyes. He had wanted to leave as soon as this appointment had been completed but it seemed that the time had finally come for them to make a permanent home until the baby was born.

"And remember, "The doctor's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "don't hesitate to call the office, day or night that is what we are here for."

The taxi cab ride back to the apartment had been made in complete silence. She supposed that they were both thinking about the same things but neither of them wanted to give them voice. If they were really going to be staying in this city for the next 9 weeks, how much easier was it going to be for Shield to track them down, or even worse Thanos? What would they do if either one of them arrived? Natasha slipped her feet out of her shoes as she strolled toward their bedroom. She could feel his spell on her appearance dissipate as she flipped the light switch against the wall. She had almost reached the bed when she felt the hard muscles of his arms as he wrapped them around her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. She relaxed against him, enjoying the feel of him as his breath tickled across her throat.

"Don't worry, my little spider," he whispered huskily, "everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked softly, turning so that she could look up into his dark green eyes.

"Yes, of course," his voice filled with bravado, a slight smirk playing against his lips, "It is what I want and I will accept nothing less."

"And do you always get what you want?" she asked playfully. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up and he was very hard to resist.

"From the moment I arrived in Midgard," his voice growing suddenly serious, his eyes were piercing, "There was nothing I wanted more than to make you mine." He placed his hand against her stomach, rubbing it gently in a circular motion," and here you are, mine."

He leaned down to her gradually, capturing her mouth with hungry urgency. Their lips melded together as he drew her closer, encircling her in his arms. His hand roamed up and down her back as he lifted his lips from hers. Resting his forehead against Natasha's as he peered down into her blue eyes, "I suppose we need to refrain from getting too heated?"

"Yes," she sighed disappointedly, "You are probably right."

Loki took a step back as he ran his fingers along her hair. She noticed the sudden faraway look in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"The amulet, I would have thought it would have healed your body of any sort of ailment. The pregnancy must have affected its potency. You must be extra careful," his voice was tired and filled with concern as he pulled her close to him once more, holding her tightly in his arms.

The next two days went exceedingly slow. Natasha kept imagining that she saw Hawkeye out of the corner of her eye wherever she went, but when she turned to search the people walking about the streets, no one even remotely resembled him. It was just her nerves, she realized. She had been on edge ever since the doctor had informed her of her apparent hypertension. Now that they sat once more in the examining room, she hoped against all hope that somehow the doctor would tell her that her blood pressure had resumed to normal. Loki sat at the stool at her side, his finger tracing circles against her belly as his eyes wandered around the room.

The doctor entered and smiled, "Let's see how everything's progressing," she said sweetly as she turned to Loki, "If you could leave the room for a moment."

"Why would I do that?" he snapped.

"It was just a suggestion. We need to do a pelvic exam and most men are quite squeamish about that sort of thing." She replied walking toward Natasha with a hospital gown looped around her arm.

Loki leaped up from the stool, stalking toward the doctor so he blocked her way. "I'm not like most men," he intoned evilly as he lifted his hand in front of him. Before Natasha could even register what was going on a flash of light emitted from his palm and he held the scepter in his hand, the tip pointing at the doctor's chest.

"Show yourself," he raged, "and I'll let you send a message for me to your master otherwise I will kill you where you stand."

Natasha watched in horror as the doctor's features seemed to melt away to reveal a green apelike face with long triangular ears. "A Skrull?" she expressed in an emotionless tone. She was annoyed with herself that she had no forewarning that something was amiss with the doctor but she did not want to show it in front of this alien creature. This pregnancy had done quite a number on her intuition. She was more capable than this and it unnerved her that she seemed to be so unobservant but she tried her best not to let it show.

"How were you going to take her to him?" he hissed, pressing the point more firmly upon the alien's skin to emphasize his displeasure. "How many of you are there?"

"Just me," the skrull piped, his voice sharp and shrill, "I was to return using this." He held out a small cylinder in his wiry jade colored fingers. Loki picked up the small vile and twirled it in his hand as he glared into the alien's amber eyes.

"So he is on Sanctuary II," he smirked, " On second thought, I think I'll pass on giving a message." The blue gem began to blaze and a small bolt bore into the alien as Natasha watched him disintegrate before her.

Loki let the scepter dematerialize as he stared intently at the small cylinder in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked as she stood up from the examining table to get a closer look at the strange piece, "Why didn't it just try to kill us?"

"Thanos doesn't want me dead," Loki advised, his voice still seething in anger," He wants me submissive." He closed his fist around the vile and crushed it in his palm. "He meant to take you from me. This would have brought you to his ship once it had been activated. He knows if he has you that he has me on my knees."

" I hate this," she inflamed as she paced around the small room, "I'm useless like this, I'm nothing but a liability."

"Do you regret being pregnant," he asked her pointedly. Natasha looked abashed as she stared back at him speechless. "I didn't think so," he continued, "All of this, is my fault not yours, not our baby's. Neither of you are a liability, you are my reason for being. Now stop being foolish and help me plan our next move."

"We need to leave now, but where do we go?" she pondered, "Can he sense your magic now that he has finally found your location?"

"Good point, my little spider. I'm not sure. He is a powerful sorcerer," He answered, releasing his illusion spell abruptly. "We shouldn't take any chances, we should put some distance between us and this medical building before we use any magic."

They walked out of the office building and out onto the sidewalk. Natasha found it hard to trust her instincts, fearing each person she passed was going to suddenly turn into a skrull. She needed to concentrate, she was the Black Widow after all, albeit a very pregnant Black Widow. They walked further along the street until suddenly she pulled on Loki's hand causing him to look down at her, though neither stopped walking.

"Sheild is here," she said simply as she continued to look ahead, making a steady pace to reach the end of the long building.

"How do you know?" he inquired softly as he turned away from her trying to look as if he had not just been alerted to anything out of the ordinary.

"I saw a newer recruit," she responded as she realized to herself that her earlier sense that Clint Barton was following her must not have been her imagination after all. "I don't think they will make any move out in the open, too many civilians."

"We will walk a few more blocks and then I will take us from here," he said simply," hopefully, it will be far enough from the building that Thanos won't be able to track us."

As they passed the first block, she felt a powerful kick from their baby. She pressed her free hand against her stomach, rubbing it gently. She wondered, absently, if their child sensed her anxiety. Loki still held her hand tightly as he strutted down the cobblestone. His long black hair swaying as he maneuvered them in and out of the civilians walking leisurely about the sidewalk. They were heading into shops or going back to their homes, catching cabs, going to their jobs. She envied them their innocence to the dangers that pressed in on them. They were nearing the second block now and she felt her heart rise to her throat. Shield would never endanger civilians without necessity she reminded herself.

It was then that she saw the movement along the top of the building across the street. It was only a small flash out of the corner of her eye and then it was gone. Hawkeye, she thought to herself. But he would never attempt to make a shot from there, he could not use explosives into a crowd of people and Loki had already proven to them once how useless arrows or bullets were against a demigod.

"They are on the roof," she whispered to him. "They will be no different than Thanos," she told him the thought coming to her suddenly," I'm the one they will try to capture."

The words had barely left her lips when she felt the arrow pierce her skin. It slammed through her shoulder blade. The pain was excruciating and the force of the arrow knocked her onto the ground. The crowd of people parted in a frenzy of screams, darting for cover from the unseen assailant but Natasha didn't need to see her attacker. She didn't doubt for a moment that it was Barton who had shot her. It was a clean hit, sure not to pierce any vital organs, though it still hurt like hell. She placed her hand against the shaft of the arrow and took a deep breath before pulling it out of her body. She screamed in agony as the arrow head exited her flesh. She could feel the blood trickling out of her wound.

Loki reached for her anxiously but before he could make contact Mjolnir came whizzing through the air at full speed smashing him in the chest sending him flying through the street as he crashed down into the hood of a parked car.

"It's time to end this, brother," Thor bellowed as he moved towards him, "I know you won't leave without her."

"Where's your little collar?" Loki carped as he eased himself from the crushed metal lying beneath him.

Natasha did her best to pull herself up from the ground despite the pain throbbing in her shoulder. She knew Thor was right, Loki would not go anywhere without her and she feared what he might do to get to her. She needed to get to him first.

Loki stood there cavalier as his eyes scanned his surroundings, searching out Natasha before his gaze fell back upon his brother standing before him.

"So where are the rest of your little friends?" Loki taunted as he took a tentative step in her direction.

"They have other battles to fight, but I am not alone," Thor responded sympathetically, "Stop this foolishness and come with us. We can protect you both from Thanos. There is strength in numbers. You can have your baby and be happy, you don't need that Scepter."

Natasha watched the wheels turning in Loki's mind, something Thor had said had frightened him. She could see it in his eyes but she couldn't imagine what it might have been. She held onto the side of the building for support as she inched her way closer.

"Other battles," he murmured under his breath before returning his attentions to the Thunder god," There is strength in numbers yet you come here with a band of pathetic mortals. You have signed my death warrant, brother," his voice bitter and his eyes cold as he came closer to him, mere inches from his face as he whispered pleadingly for his ears alone, "You must protect her at all costs, it is all that matters to me."

A low rumble was the first thing that hit Natasha's ears, it was very low almost imperceptible but it was increasing quickly like a freight train. The ground began to shake under her feet and she lost her footing causing her to fall backward.

"It is time," Loki said reluctantly as he raised his hand, twisting his fingers slightly as a beam of light flashed from his palm sending Thor falling rearward closer to Natasha. Immediately, a large line appeared in the thin air, it seemed as if the air itself was ripping open. Loki swirled to face it head on as his garments changed in mid motion from the ordinary clothes that he had been wearing to his Asgardian armor.

Hundreds of Skrull soldiers began to descend from the bizarre opening, but it wasn't the sight of them that caused Natasha's heart to quake. It was the enormous immortal that stood behind them. She shrank back against the wall as she watched Loki close the distance between himself and the titan. The skrulls running by him as if he didn't exist, heading straight for her, she knew, they would try and use her against him and in her condition she was powerless to stop them.

"Where is the scepter?" Thanos growled as he raised his fist, a large yellow light forming around it but the god of mischief remained silent, "I have ways to make you talk, boy." The titan let loose the energy beam forming in his hand sending it barreling towards Loki. The young god lifted his palm as a beam of light extended from his hand and crashed head on into the electric charge coming towards him.

"You'll find I'm a very good student and a quick study," Loki smirked as both beams exploded apart on contact and disintegrated into thin air.

Thor rushed forward to join his brother when he heard Natasha scream, stopping in mid motion he turned to see her attempting to fight off a skrull soldier who held her by the arm, dragging her across the ground. He rushed to her side, slamming Mjolnir into the skrulls head as he turned around to see 10 more charging at them.

Natasha watched as Thor beat back the soldiers with his hammer, smashing one and then another but there seemed to be an endless supply of them and she knew he wouldn't be able to hold the skrulls back forever. She gazed at the street around her. Shield agents everywhere fighting off skrulls whose only goal seem to be to get past them and reach her. Civilians running for their lives or hiding behind whatever they could find. There were too many people, too much noise and she could no longer see what was happening between Loki and Thanos, though she could hear sounds that sounded like lightning and cracks of thunder in the distance. Suddenly, a skrull got passed Thor as he battled against three other alien soldiers in a craze to retrieve their prize. It nearly reached her before an arrow hit it right through its skull. It dropped down to the ground only a few inches from her as Hawkeye came into her view. She pulled herself up slowly. She could still feel the blood trickling down her right side.

"We have to get you out of here, Tasha," He said as he reached her. The sounds of battle echoing all around them as he extended his hand to her, she pulled back her left arm and punched him across the face.

"You're lucky you hit my good arm, you son of a bitch. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not going anywhere without Loki." She screamed before dropping to the floor. She felt a sudden pain across her middle that travelled to the back of her spine and then back to where it had begun; it lasted for a minute before stopping. She felt a strange sensation as her muscles contracted. A few seconds later it began again. "Please no, please no, this can't be happening," she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

Barton yelled back to Thor as he continued to fight off the soldiers, "We have to get her out of here, I think she is going into labor."

"You take her," Thor told him as he started to spin Mjolnir over and over above his head, "I'll clear you a path."

Clint reached down to pick her up but even in her pain, she wanted no help from him, "Leave me alone," she cried, "I hate you, I won't leave him, I won't." But she was too weak to fight him off as he took her into his arms. "Loki" was the last word that fell from her lips before the pain got so severe that she lost all consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 –

The constant beep of the monitors was oddly soothing to his ears, not the sound itself but the knowledge it gave him. It meant that she and his child were both alright, their hearts beating in a perfect rhythm as he watch the computer lines squiggle up and down across the screens.

"The baby," she whispered, "I think its coming. I'm scared. It's too soon."

"Don't be," he soothed, "I already told you everything is going to be fine."

"I was so scared you wouldn't come," her voice trembling as she held his hand tightly against her stomach.

"I will never leave you," he told her brushing his finger across the stray hairs that had fallen against her forehead and moving them back from her face. He took a thread of her ruby hair between his fingers and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "You never told me," he continued, "do you wish for a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter," she confided, "I hope it has your eyes and smile and your heart."

"My heart?" he answered in disbelief, "You want that our child should be selfish? So blinded by jealousy and pettiness that he ruins everything he touches?"

"If that were true I would have never fallen in love with you," she disclosed, her bright blue eyes staring intently up into his, "And you know that I love you, Loki. I love you more than anything."

He brought her hand against his lips, kissing it gently as he rested her palm against his cheek, holding it there as he stared down at her. "I will do anything to keep you safe, you and our baby," he promised.

A sudden pain shot through his scalp as he clutched his head with both hands, he could feel a tremble beginning to echo through his fingers, travelling rapidly down his arms. It was excruciating and an all too familiar sensation. No, No, he thought, not again, this can't be happening again.

His eyelids tore open abruptly, almost against his will. He had no real inclination to awaken but the torment was too much for him to ignore. He inspected his surroundings hesitantly, he knew in an instant that he was aboard Sanctuary II but how he had gotten here, he couldn't recall. His mind was rather fuzzy and clouded, his body tired and every muscle ached. He thought to try and recall the last moment that he remembered before he had opened his eyes but it took too much energy for him to concentrate. He was frozen against the wall by some strange unseen bonds that weighted his wrists at his sides and pressed forcefully against his chest holding him in place. He pondered what might have caused the pain that had awoken him from his dream but he quickly felt the weight against his neck, the feel of metal across his skin and he had his answer.

"Attempting a spell in your sleep?" the bottomless low-toned grumble of the immortal grated against Loki's ears as he turned to see him standing in the doorway of whatever room they were holding him in. "How are you enjoying the little trinket my spy's discovered for me aboard the helicarrier?"

"I prefer silver myself," he intoned sarcastically as he gazed defiantly in the mad titan's eyes, "fake painted gold is too gaudy for my liking."

"You never learn do you, boy?" Thanos grumbled, "But I think I will teach you manners, yet." He walked closer to him, raising a large purple digit in his direction and pointed it toward the golden collar that rested against Loki's neck. A small beam of light spun from his fingertip travelling through the air as it hit the metal ornament and began setting off a torrent of pain throughout the young god's body. The titan laughed loudly as he watched the seizure takeover Loki's limbs. The mischievous prince screamed in pain until the last of the tremors finally subsided.

"Now," Thanos bellowed, "You will tell me where you've hidden the scepter and then you will tell me how to use it or you will spend the rest of your days this way."

"Keep me here if you wish but you will never have it," Loki snapped.

"We will see how your attitude changes once my loyal servants attain for me the other prize that I seek from the Helicarrier," Thanos grinned as he leered over his prisoner. "It shouldn't be long now."

She is with Shield he thought optimistically as the immortals words registered in his mind. The hardest thing about being held in this monster's lair was that he did not know if Natasha and their child were safe. She was lost to him here. He could not feel her at all. If this thing sought her on the helicarrer then she must be alive and well guarded. He wished he felt as confident as he attempted to sound.

"She is under the protection of Thor," he answered, "Your pitiful little minions will never get near her."

"Interesting," the Titan hissed as he moved a few feet away toward a table covered in strange instruments. "You came to me for knowledge so that you might crush him under your foot and now you entrust him with all you hold dear? He wasn't much of a help keeping you from my grasp, now was he? What makes you think he will fare any better withholding her from me?" He laughed mirthfully, the sound like a slow deep rumble unnerved Loki as he watched the titan cautiously. The immortal glided his hand across the table ahead of him then stopped as his fingers hovered over a long metal poker.

"You know what I find interesting?" Loki quipped as he attempted to calm his nerves. He could only imagine what the mad Titan intended to do with that metal stick but he would not give him the satisfaction of showing even an ounce of fear. "That you required a mortal's invention to best me. The all-mighty immortal, the great eternal Thanos and I matched you stroke for stroke. How that must burn you."

"I weary of your insolence, boy, perhaps I should sew your lips together, the way your precious brother once did," Thanos gibed as he came closer with his new contraption in his massive purple hand.

Loki swallowed deeply as his body tensed involuntarily at the nearness of the beast before him but he refused to give him the last word. He stared into his red eyes, intently. He would not show fear, he thought again as he began to speak, "So I am right then?" his voice bold and swaggering as his lips grew into a smirk, "So desperate you are for my knowledge? Me, who you once called your pupil, you are now beneath me."

Loki groaned as the point of the metal seared itself into his shoulder but compared to the agony that the collar had bestowed on him earlier, this pang was almost a blessing.

"I've been told that you somehow passed your healing onto that little wench of yours?" His red eyes unblinking as he watched the wound in Loki's shoulder begin to dissipate slowly. "I intend to find the perfect tool to suit my purposes before my newest guest arrives."

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki laughed mirthlessly, "I look forward to your death. By the All-Father, I swear, I shall bring it to you myself and it is the only thing that you shall ever receive from me."

"Master," a voice came from the doorway, "the captain has need of you in the control room."

"I'm afraid we will have to pause our lessons for a moment," Thanos sneered as he turned toward the skrull in the entrance way and followed him out of the room.

Loki closed his eyes in anguish as his head slumped forward. The irony was not lost on him as he prayed that Shield would be strong enough to protect her. Shield and his brother of all things were now his only hope that she and his child would remain safe. He would give anything to see her once more, to see the birth of their child, to hold them in his arms. He placed his thumb against the white gold band that surrounded his finger, pushing it and relishing the circular motion as it glided around his skin. He imagined the moment that she had placed it on his finger, the sound of her giggle and the brightness of her smile as she had pushed it over his knuckle setting it in place. He felt the tear creep down the side of his face as he realized that he may never see that smile again. He might never know his child, he thought sadly.

He felt her lips brush his cheek, and he knew that he was dreaming but he didn't care as he opened his eyes to look at her once more.

"Must you keep leaving me?" she pouted, "I hate it went your gone. I can't do this by myself."

"You are much stronger and braver than I, my little spider," he told her as he pressed his lips gently against hers, moving them softly as he tried to memorize the feel of them. Soft and pink, so delicate, he thought breathlessly as he deepened their kiss, long and hard and deep, waves of pleasure cascading through him before reluctantly moving away. "I will try my best not to go but don't be scared, my darling. Whatever happens I am always with you."

"The baby is coming, I'm sure of it, but it's much too early. It's wasn't supposed to happen, yet. It shouldn't be this way," she beseeched him as she held onto his hand tighter.

"You will both be fine, I swear it," he assured her, "I will not let it be any other way."

Please not yet, he thought suddenly, not again. A sharp pain filled the side of his face as he felt his head sway violently. The sound of the Titan's baritone voice cracking in his ears as he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Wake up, Laufeyson," Thanos barked evilly, "I will not have you sleep through our lessons."

He held some new means of torture in his arms as Loki braced himself for what was to come. He felt the irony once more as he prayed silently in the depths of his soul, "Please Thor, don't let this beast get his hands on her."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –

There was a faint distant sound drifting lightly across her ears. Her mind felt foggy and weighted. It was as though she was trying desperately to swim to the surface of some deep black sea. She was tired, so tired, she just wanted to stop and rest but the sounds came again. Persistent and unyielding, they were intent on being heard. They were far away in the outskirts of her reach, so very far away. They beckoned her to keep struggling, to keep climbing upward for the surface. Words, she thought, the sounds were words, if she could just open her eyes.

"Tasha," the words grew louder, the voice familiar as she felt her eyelids flutter. "I'm sorry." She heard clearly as she found the strength at last to force her eyes open. Natasha glanced around the room but her vision was hazy and her thoughts were murky and confused. She blinked her eyes in an attempt to focus as the blurry form at her side began to solidify.

"Clint?" she asked as she tried to sift through the muddle that her brain had become.

He leaned in closer, a relieved smile on his face as he answered her, "Yes, Tasha. It's me. You are at Shield. You are fine. Everything's going to be just fine."

"My baby, "she gasped as her mind became clearer, her anger and fear rising up to the surface. She attempted to move her hand to her belly but it was immovable against the restraints that surrounded her wrists. She tried to rise but there was a long belt across her chest and bindings on her ankles as well. "My baby? Where's my baby?" she screamed as she struggled against her bonds.

"Tasha, it's ok," Clint tried to reassure her as he placed his hand against her forehead, "Your baby is fine, calm down before they come in to sedate you."

"Where is my baby, you bastard?" she hissed.

"I told you, Tasha. She is fine. Now relax before our fine medical staff decides to dose you." Barton encouraged as he sat back on the stool that was at her bedside.

"She?" her voice barely above a whisper as she stared up at the archer hopefully, "A girl? Where is she?"

"Yes, you have a daughter. She is in the med unit, she was 8 weeks early but she is fine. Breathing on her own, a little tiny but she's a fighter." Clint divulged with a smile, "She looks just like you, Tasha. Only she has her father's eyes." Even the stoic archer couldn't hide the change in his expression at his last words.

"Where is Loki?" she pleaded, her voice trembling. She knew he wasn't aboard the helicarrier. She would have felt him if he was, but she felt nothing. He was nowhere. What had happened between him and Thanos? She had never felt more desolate and alone. What a world she had woken up to. Her child had been taken from her belly and Loki was absent from her mind as she lied strapped to a bed. She could not just sit still and let her family be taken from her.

"I don't know," Clint answered simply, "I've been taking care of you."

"Taking care of me?" she laughed bitterly, "Is that what you call it?" As she pulled once more at her restraints for emphasis of exactly what she thought of his care.

"That wasn't my idea, Tasha" he said flatly, "You nearly gave the doctor on call a heart attack. It seems that whatever Loki did to you, took affect again the moment they cut the umbilical cord. You healed up instantly, right down to your shoulder. It freaked them out a little, I guess."

"You shot me," she blared, "That's the kind of care you've given me. Whatever happens to my child or my husband is your fault. Now get these damn things off me. I want to see my daughter. "

"I had no choice, Tasha." Clint persisted as he began undoing the leather strap around her ankle, "We couldn't let him just disappear again. Thanos' armies were attacking all over the place, Fury was getting desperate, and we needed that scepter. My orders were to bring in Loki at all costs."

"That's bull shit and you know it, Barton," She abraded as she watched him move to release her other ankle from the uncomfortable bonds, "You don't do anything you don't want to do. Orders be damned. If it had been anyone but Loki they were after, you never would have aimed your bow at me. What happened to the man who would die before he hurt me?"

"If I'd have let you go, it would have hurt you a lot more," he implored as he moved to release the straps from her wrists.

"That's a load of crap," she rasped, "We would be safe together somewhere if it weren't for you." She moved her freed wrists slowly as she watched him undo the final strap against her chest. She sat up gingerly, her head still feeling a little woozy as she tried to catch her balance.

"You and you're daughter would never have been safe as long as he was around. He's brought you nothing but trouble. One day you'll realize that I did you both a favor." He encouraged as he moved around the bed, offering her his hand, "Let me take you to her."

She placed her left hand in his as she stood up slowly, taking a second to get use to the feel of a floor beneath her feet. She felt like she had been lying down for months, though she knew that wasn't the case. She looked up into his eyes thoughtfully as she clenched her right hand into a fist, throwing it towards him with full force. He fell back as it connected against his cheek.

"That is the only thank you that you will ever get from us," she hissed at him as Thor entered the room.

"I see you are feeling better," he said simply as he helped Hawkeye up from the floor.

"Where is Loki?" she implored as she placed her hand on his forearm.

Thor bowed his head slightly, a look of anguish set against his features as he raised his eyes to hers, "I'm sorry. Thanos collared him and took him away. I was powerless to stop it." His voice deep and filled with sorrow as he continued, "Believe me, I tried with everything I had in me. He is my brother."

"Collared him? How is that possible?" she asked sorrowfully. She tried to get the image out of her mind of Loki alone and powerless to help himself but it was no use.

"There are emissary's of Thanos aboard this ship; it is the only way," Thor instructed, "We must be careful who we trust."

"My baby," she gasped as she moved for the door but Thor grabbed her arm lightly halting her progress.

"Fear not, the great captain is watching over her," Thor informed her, "I will not let anything happen to either of you. Let me take you to her. " He walked out the door, motioning for her to follow before turning back to Barton who was standing behind them rubbing his jaw warily as he took a step forward. "Hawkeye, I think it is best if you stay behind."

They made their way through the corridors down to the medical unit of the facility. It was a small wing but it held every medical invention imaginable within its walls. Her eyes first fell on Steve, sitting on a stool next to an incubator. He held a book in his hands and he was reading from it out loud.

"And just a little further, "he was saying in a soothing voice as he read along from the book, "by that time he had thought of another song." He noticed them entering then and closed the book, standing up as he smiled, "You are awake, good news."

She brushed right by him without saying a word as she laid her fingers against the plastic walls of the incubator. "May I hold her?" she asked tentatively as she gazed down at their little girl.

She was breathing on her own just like Clint had told her. She had wires from the monitors attached to her one arm and another around her tiny ankle and small leads stuck against her chest. "Of course you can," replied the nurse on duty as she positioned a rocking chair next to the small plastic box that held her daughter, "We are only monitoring her oxygen levels and blood pressure with these," she continued as she removed the leads from her body and paused the machines, "she is doing quite well but lots of babies her size can suffer from apnea spells that is why she isn't in a bassinet."

She watched anxiously as the woman bundled her child in a blanket and rested her gently in Natasha's arms. It was an amazing feeling to finally look upon the little person that she had felt tumble inside of her belly for months. She had a small thin sheen of strawberry blond hair plastered to her head as she reached out blindly with her tiny arms. Natasha brought her hand to touch her petite cheeks as the baby grabbed her pinky with her delicate fingers. "You have a strong grip," she smiled down at her as her child opened her dark green eyes. "You really do have your father's eyes," she sighed as the tears began to fall unbidden against her cheeks.

"Did you have a name picked out for her?" Steve asked as he sat back down against the stool.

"We never really settled on one name," she said absently, "We thought we had more time."

It wasn't supposed to be like this, she thought as she held her daughter closely. Loki should be here next to her, kissing their baby's forehead and taking their daughter in his arms. He loved her so much. He was so excited to become a father. Her mind drifted backwards as she gazed into her child's eyes, back to the beginning when everything was new and the world seemed hopeful.

"I can still hardly believe it," he breathed against her temple. She felt a tingle all over as his lips brushed against her forehead while he spoke and she grinned like a fool that such a small action on his part could illicit such a thrill throughout her body. "We are having a baby."

"Well, believed it," she joked as she twirled her fingers against the hair that feathered his firm muscled chest, she skimmed her tongue across his nipple causing his body to tremble as she gazed up at him with a devilish grin on her lips. She loved the power that she had over him. "I have the morning sickness to prove it," she teased.

"I suppose we should name it?" he said absently as he began to twist a curl of her hair with his free hand. His other arm still wrapped protectively around her waist as he held her tightly. Her laughter echoing in the room as she slid herself upward so that she was looking down into his face.

"What?" he asked innocently, "Should we wait for the baby to be born?"

"No," she said placing a soft kiss against his lips, "I was just laughing at the way you said it, that's all."

"Our baby needs a strong name," he articulated as he gazed up at her, tracing his finger along the contour of her face, "Not one of these common laughable Midgardian names."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you would suggest," she remarked as she snuggled back next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she giggled, "Loki, jr.?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh, "he howled, the laughter reverberating throughout his body, "absolutely not." His body settled and his tone grew serious, "If I ever have a son, he will not live under the shadow of my mistakes. He will be his own man."

"So do you have any ideas for a good name?" she asked as she slid her hand along his abdomen before resting it against the hard slender line of his hip. She breathed in his musky, manly scent awaiting his answer as she reveled in the luxurious feeling of being held by him.

He pondered for a moment as he ran his hand through her hair. "Rowan," he said simply, "In Asgard, it means little red one, perhaps they'll have your hair?" he smiled, his tongue peeking out through his teeth as he chuckled softly, "We have plenty of time to decide, my little spider, besides I have other more pressing matters that we need to discuss." He moved his body so that he had access to her neck as he rained hungry kisses down her throat. Cold chills swept through her as she tangled her fingers in his thick, black hair. It felt smoother than satin. Loki moved back up to her mouth as they exchanged another long, heated kiss that left them both panting for breath as his silken voice whispered against her lips, "Thank you." His lips returned their attentions to the soft spot behind her ear that he knew would make her shiver in pleasure.

"For what?" she asked between ragged breaths as she felt his hands roaming her body. He moved away from her for a moment as he sought her eyes, his voice filled with emotion as he answered her.

"For the gift you've given me."

"Are you alright?" the sound of Steve's voice jarring her from her memory.

"What is your plan to locate Thanos?" her voice all business. A glaring contrast to the loving way that she was staring at her daughter as she let the baby continue to grab at her fingers.

"Banner is still trying to track the Tesseract, with very little success." Steve answered her as he exchanged glances with Thor.

"He is on a ship, the Sanctuary II," she advised coldly as she broke her gaze from her newborn child to stare at the men in front of her. "We need to get on that ship; you will have to let them capture me. It is the only way we will ever get on board."

"Are you insane?" Thor bellowed, "You will be at his mercy, you are no match for the likes of Thanos."

"Then, I suppose, you need to figure a way to get yourselves on board undetected while they are taking me there." She turned her attentions back to her baby as she pledged in softened tones, "Don't worry, Rowan. I will bring your father home."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 –

The sound of his breathing was an easy rhythm. In and out, deep slow breaths as he prepared himself once more. He had no choice. He concentrated his thoughts on that place in the back of his mind where he normally felt her presence. He did not expect to sense her at this moment; in fact he prayed that he never would again. Not as long as he was held aboard this ship. The empty space was a source of comfort to him here because if she was out of his range than he knew she was still safely with Shield. He concentrated his energy there now for a different purpose. Although he could begin this exercise with a different focal point, it had felt right that this should be his center. It was a sacred ground inside of him for it had contained a piece of her within him once and if he could find a way to escape than it would house her there again.

He began to delve deeper into his subconscious, moving along it slowly, inching his way closer to that strange sensation just beyond his reach. It was not unlike the impression that he had found in his psyche when he had learned how to shut off the power of the Asgardian bracelets. Of course, those had never emitted any pain; they had just ceased his charms from working. Unfortunately for him, the creatures he dealt with now were not quite as humane in their tactics. He hesitated as he took another breath before reaching for the barrier. Just a slight touch of his thoughts as he inched towards it with his mind getting closer to the source, a little closer now, if he could just reach past it.

The screams began at once, involuntarily as his body began to shake violently, he tried to ignore it, to persevere and pass the wall despite the excruciating pain but the seizures over took him and with them all his reason. As the pain finally subsided, he gasped with shallow breaths as he returned to his focal point. It was time to try again.

"Bastard son of Laufey," Thanos' deep rumble broke into his concentration as he began yet another attempt."Your slow-wittedness amazes me, how many times will you try to draw on magic before you realize it brings you nothing but pain? Your screams while pleasurable are becoming an irritant."

Loki raised his eyes toward the titan in defiance as he slowly opened his mouth to speak. His body was worn out from the hours that Thanos had spent searching for the perfect tool to cause him the most pain. He had found several to his liking. He was almost grateful for the invisible bonds that held him tightly against the wall as he was certain that had he been released his legs would be too weak to hold him upright. His head was in a constant state of discomfort ever since his third consecutive undertaking at delving toward the barrier and that was almost seven tries ago. He had lost count. Still he did not want to appear weak in front of the immortal.

"Tell me, how ignorant do you suppose one must be to be fooled by someone as slow-witted as I?" Loki taunted as he forced a smile despite his weakened state.

"I'm surprised that Odin suffered you as long as he did before casting you off, but I suppose for the promise of political gain many things can be endured," Thanos shot back as he closed the distance between them. The giant purple being began to walk back and forth in front of Loki, his red eyes darting up and down his body as if he were appraising him for an auction block. Loki could see that the titan was in deep contemplation but about what? Perhaps, he was deciding which form of torture to begin with next. It wasn't the idea of the pain that bothered him. Nor was it a fear of what the immortal might concoct for his newest tool that filled Loki's thoughts but irritation. He had hoped to have more time to attempt his escape from this horrid collar before Thanos' next lesson as the beast liked to call them. If the fiend was to begin now it would be hours before he could try again.

"Complete the bargain," the titan entreated," and we both win. Why must you force my hand this way? Go back to your woman, if that is what you wish. All you have to do is bring me the Gauntlet as you promised and I shall release you."

It was not the words that Loki would have expected from him. Was he beginning to think that he could not be broken? Perhaps, he had found that retrieving Natasha from Shield was an impossible task. Whatever his reason, it did not matter; he would never give it to him so the point was moot.

"Eh heh heh heh heh," Loki laughed contemptuously, "You speak about our bargain as if it was one that I had once considered keeping? Why do you think I switched the gems at all, you fool? It was to keep it from you. A fail-safe in case you somehow managed to get past the Asgardian defenses," Loki watched closely as the immortals ruby eyes seethed in anger at the words he spoke but still he continued, "I set your sights on it for my own purposes, you have never been more than a tool for me. Ah, you never thought of that did you? So quick you were to accept whatever stories I told you. Asgard is mine. Did you really believe that I would ever give you power over it, you pathetic creature? The only one to rule it will be me."

"If it is pain that you love, so be it." Thanos growled as he raised his hand toward his prisoner sending the beam of light outward from his palm to touch the metal draped around Loki's neck setting off the collar once more. He stood there watching the young god in the throes of seizures and tremors as he listened to his screams intently before he continued to speak, "You will regret breaking the agreement you made with me, I promise you that."

When the pain finally subsided, Loki lifted his gaze to find that the room was empty. The silver-tongued prince had always prided himself on his adaptability. Life was a constant source of change and one could not survive without learning to bend to its movements. He had expected the immortal's anger at being advised of the total completeness of Loki's treachery. More than just expected, he had counted on it. He had long since learned that the Titan was at his weakest when consumed by wrath. He lacked the ability to strategize when his thoughts were too focused on rage. He needed him to be distracted lest he find a way to achieve his goals before Loki was able to escape. Even though his magic failed him, his intellect still served him well.

He had not told the mad Titan everything that he had kept from him during their supposed alliance. He still had plenty of secrets left at his disposal. The most precious of which was the reality gem. The fool still had no idea what Loki had been doing when he had happened upon him in the weapon's vault. The titan was too unschooled to look beyond what he saw in front of him. Yet he thought he was above reproach in all things. In reality, the immortal was quite naive and it had served the mischievous god well in their dealings so far. He accepted things at face value. He had simply seen an enemy coveting a treasure that he sought for himself. Loki intended to use that to his advantage even in his current confinements.

Loki closed his eyes as he began to prepare himself. Delving once more as he approached the barrier, just a fraction away from where he sensed the outer wall. It was his key to freedom, he was sure of it. Taking a deep breath he made another bid to reach beyond the impediment. His heart trembled suddenly but it was not from the metal leash around his neck. He had become frozen, immovable with a sting that hurt more than anything he had experienced since waking up to find himself at Thanos' mercy. The low rumble of laughter began to echo in the distance and he knew exactly what had caused the mad titan's sudden glee.

She was aboard the ship. He felt her moving closer and he knew that Thanos was bringing her to him to show off his prize. His entire body began to tremble in fear. He could do nothing for her if he let his emotions overtake him. He tried to focus, he needed to think, to be rational. He would be useless to her otherwise.

The immortal appeared in the entrance way, his large purple fist wrapped around her arm. Her hands were bound in front of her and she had a gag tied around her mouth but her eyes showed no fear. He took a few more steps forward before he pushed her ahead of him. She faltered slightly before catching her balance as she stood in place.

"What do you think of my newest trinket?" the titan thundered as he began to laugh once more. Throwing his monstrous hand toward the top of the room, Loki watched helplessly while an invisible force pulled her up in the air leaving her dangling by her wrists from the ceiling. She was not pregnant, he realized suddenly. Was their baby alright? Had she given birth, he didn't even want to contemplate the alternative. He had no way of knowing and the uncertainty left him destitute.

"No answer? No witty gibes? Laufeyson, you disappoint me," Thanos taunted, "Perhaps you would like a moment alone to collect your thoughts while I retrieve my tools, "The titan grinned evilly, showing his teeth against his large purple lips before striding from the room in triumph.

Loki stared into her deep blue eyes as he marveled at the strength they held inside of them. He had always admired her, even when they were on opposing sides. "Our baby," he said hesitantly," Is our child safe?" He sighed in relief as he watched her nod her head up and down. "The heart do you still wear it?" he inquired of her as she nodded her head in an affirmative gesture once more. "Is it working?" he asked hopefully. Another nod. "I'm going to try something," he began softly, "Ignore what you see." She began to shake her head back and forth vigorously in the negative. "It looks worse than it feels, I'm getting quite use to it," he lied as he concentrated once more on his center point. He needed to break free of this albatross around his neck, now more than ever.

The pain was intense as his body writhed against his bonds but he was so close to the pressure point. He skimmed the line of the barrier almost imperceptibly. It was the nearest he had ever been to attaining the apex that he sought so desperately. The torment was near his breaking point but he forced himself forward. Failure was not an option, not now. A blast like lightning exploded in his skull as his body drooped against the wall.

He could barely raise his eyes as Thanos returned holding a long pointed spear in his hand, one of the titan's favorites, a fact that Loki knew all too well. His breathing was harsh and erratic as he tried to move his lips to speak, never in his life had he felt so frail. "Won't work," he said feebly as he panted between words, "I will never give it you."

"We will see how your attitude changes, once you hear her begging you to give the scepter to me," Thanos growled as he pointed the weapon at her, tracing an imaginary line down her body, an evil sneer besetting his features as he watched for Loki's reaction.

"She will never beg," he rasped, "not for you, not for anyone." Though the truth was that she wouldn't need to for him to falter in his refusal, he could not stand the idea of her in any pain whether or not she might be able to endure it. He was not as brave as she.

"We will see," answered Thanos as he pulled the gag from her mouth allowing her to speak.

Natasha looked at the immortal calculatedly and without feeling as she drawled, "Unfortunately for you, he is right. If that is the crux of your plan, you need a new one."

Loki watched in dread as the mad titan began to lower the spear once more toward her. He could not bear to see her suffer.

"Coward," he hissed," how your armies must howl behind your back to watch the way you fear me still."

"Fear you?" the Titan barked as he turned to face Loki once again," What is there to fear? A lamb has more bite than you now."

"Is that why you've bound me to this wall?" he questioned," because you are not afraid? A collar is not enough to satisfy your unease in my presence. Even like this you still fear me."

The sudden relief of pressure against his body shocked him for a moment as he went crashing to the floor. He struggled to raise himself to his knees as his breathing began to settle. He felt a slight return in strength to his body but so slight it made little difference as he made another effort to rise. He felt the blunt side of the spear knock against his ribcage as he fell onto his side.

"Stay down, you Jotunn runt," Thanos growled, "I have suffered your insolence long enough."

He looked past the beast and met the impenetrable gaze of his wife as she hung from her invisible bonds. He smiled at her, a soft slight smile barely moving his lips. It was nearly undetectable but he knew it was not lost on her. She moved her wrists slightly trying to pull free of the unseen weights that seemed to have glued her to the ceiling. He knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself against most things. She was as deadly as she was beautiful. But she was at a loss as to how to deal with this type of magic. In this she would need his help and he could not fail her. He intended on keeping the titan focused on him for as long as he was able.

It was then that the immortal's words to him hit home. He never thought of himself as a Jotunn but he was one and now that he had been freed from his confines he could use that to his advantage. He reached out quickly gripping the spear in his hand as he let his true nature take over. The bluish hue began in his fingertips and travelled upward through his arm quickly covering his entire body. The frost of his grip radiated up the shaft of the spear straight to the point of the blade so that the entire weapon was a sheet of ice. The titan let go of it instantly as the chill began to seep into his fingers leaving frost bite against his palm as he groaned in pain.

It was then that strange sounds began to emanate from the outer rooms. Loki used the spear as a crutch to help himself stand. His strength was still returning to him in waves, diminutive as they were, he knew what it meant now but it was not enough to help him at the moment. The Titan's red eyes darted towards the entrance way as the noises grew louder. The sounds of crashes, bullets and screams, the sounds of battle, someone was attacking the ship. Natasha fell to the ground as Thanos grabbed her by the neck staring down Loki who was still struggling to stay upright.

"The healing powers you gave her will not be much use without air to breathe," he threatened as he gripped her tighter around her throat," this is your last chance, boy, where is it?"

The sound of air thundered against Loki's ears as he watched the Titan careen forward losing his hold on Natasha as he crashed to the ground. The hammer that had hit its mark so precisely now went rushing backward to Thor who was standing in the doorway. The titan stood up instantly reaching out to recapture the Black Widow but he was too late. Natasha jumped up to her knees immediately, gliding a dagger that she had concealed in her boot between her hands and in one fell swoop sliced the ropes that entwined her wrists. She twisted in the air, swinging her leg around as she connected with the temple of the Titan knocking him backward. He raised his fist toward her as she dove out of the way of his blast while Thor slammed Mjolnir into him once more.

"Come; let us be gone from here." Thor instructed as he smashed his hammer against a bolt of yellow energy beaming from the immortals fist. The strain showing against his features as he tried to hold it off.

"The tesseract, did you locate it?" she asked calmly and Loki grinned widely as he watched the look of disbelief on his brother's face. His little spider was nothing if not thorough; she hated leaving a mission half done.

Thor flew backward against the explosion of light as Thanos added a second energy beam into Mjolnir, it was too much power for him to withstand. Thanos turned his attentions back to Loki and the Black Widow as a group of skrulls rushed through the door. Thor stood up quickly knocking them off one by one.

Thanos aimed his large purple fist towards Natasha once more as Loki took a deep breath, it was now or never. He knew he was not strong enough yet, but it would have to do. The god of mischief extended his palm out slightly a ray of jagged ice spreading out before him and slicing into the Titan's arm. Thanos grimaced in pain as he swiftly maneuvered his other hand towards Loki shooting the blast at him instantly. Loki closed his eyes as he raised his hand, a small white light flying across the space between them and deflecting the Titan's beam. Thanos looked at him in shock as the young god smiled wickedly. Loki had begun to realize that the lightning bolt of pain he had felt earlier during his final attempt at freedom had been the breaking of the collars hold on him. The force of which had left him too weak to move but he had been regaining his strength bit by bit since then if ever so slowly and he had begun to feel the magic flow back into his veins. He was still too weak he realized to handle that much power as his head began to cloud and his body collapsed.

Thanos grabbed him by the throat and raised him in the air, "I will crush you for all you've done, crush you with my bare hands," he frothed as he squeezed tighter against his neck. Loki began to choke as he tried to raise his arms to get a hold of the Titan's wrist but his body was too drained. Suddenly, Thanos screamed in agony as he released him dropping him to the floor. Loki looked up in disbelief as he saw him pull the shaft from his arm and Hawkeye standing a few feet away nocking another arrow onto his bow.

"I have learned some new tricks as well," Thanos intoned diabolically as he held out his hand, "I promise you this is not over, boy." The cosmic cube appeared in his palm out of thin air and in seconds the titan was gone.

The last of the sounds of battle seemed to die off as Natasha ran to his side, putting her arms around him closely before capturing his lips in a kiss. He suddenly realized that he was still in his Jotunn form and he released it quickly as he kissed her back hungrily. He breathed in her scent, wishing more than anything that they were alone, as he held her tighter. "Let's get out of here," she whispered as she broke their kiss, "There is someone you need to meet."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –

There were no words to describe the incredible sense of relief and happiness that she felt while she walked briskly along the hall in unison with the gurney. The orderly at her side glided him into his designated room as Loki continued to mumble in his irritation.

"This is ridiculous," he pouted, "I'm a god, I will heal. I need not be here."

"Please Loki, your body has been through a severe trauma, even you need to rest," she told him as she placed her hand against his shoulder.

"How do you know they are not going to try and fit me with some new sort of jewelry? Are you certain they aren't planning on keeping me here permanently?" he asked her attentively.

"Stay still and I will make it worth your while," she told her husband as she smiled down at him.

"I like the sound of that," he smiled seductively.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," she winked at him," I will be back in a moment, you stay put." She placed a chaste kiss against his cheek as she moved to leave him but Loki had different plans. He placed his hand firmly against the base of her neck as he pulled her back to him. He nibbled at her lips beckoning her mouth to open to grant him entrance. Her lips immediately complied as he slipped his tongue inside. Desire exploded deep within her. Every part of her being hummed and throbbed at the feel of his lips against hers, the swirling motions of his tongue, it was a feeling that she had feared only a few hours ago that she might never experience again. She broke away from him reluctantly as she tried to disentangle herself from his arms.

"There are people watching," she said under her breath, "behave."

"Eh heh heh heh," his tongue playing gently between his teeth as he tugged on her arms softly trying to bring her body back against him while leaning up to close the gap between them at the same time," I told you I'm feeling quite well, my darling."

"I can see that," she jested finally finding safety from his advances as she backed away from the bed. "Now you stay still and don't cause any mischief while I'm gone. I will only be a second."

"Whatever you say, my little spider," he said settling back against the pillows of the hospital bed as he watched her exit the room.

She moved quickly down the hall to the unit where her child was being cared for. Walking towards the bassinet she found Steve sitting at her side protectively.

"Thank you," she told him as she picked her little girl up in her arms, "I would never have been able to go through with the plan to rescue Loki if I hadn't known that she was in good hands."

"I had the easy job," he said smiling kindly.

"Yes, it was quite an entertaining evening," Barton jested as he entered the room, "perhaps next time; Tony can do the babysitting so you can join in on the fun, Cap. On second thought, that would probably be a really bad idea."

"Thank you again, Steve," she said graciously as she tried to pretend that he was the only one in the room. She moved toward the doorway and began walking down the hall towards her husband's room. She heard footsteps following behind her as she sighed. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hold up, Tasha." Barton entreated, "Are you still going to give me the cold shoulder?"

"And why shouldn't I," she asked frostily as she continued moving forward with her child swaddled in her arms.

"I don't know maybe because I saved his worthless neck," Clint responded with equal coolness as he rushed in front of her and began walking backwards so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"You expect a thank you? You're the reason he was there in the first place," she said bitterly, "I don't want to talk about this in front of my daughter, now go away."

"Come on, Tasha," Clint urged as he froze in front of her blocking their way, "Throw me a bone."

"Get out of my way, Barton," she demanded as she waited for him to step aside, her blue eyes seething in anger. "Why were you even there? I told you that I didn't want you coming along."

"There was no way that I was going to watch you get carried off by Thanos' goons, without making sure that you came back out." Hawkeye conceded sincerely as he gazed down at the baby girl in her arms, "You were right, Tasha. I never would have loosed that arrow at you, if it weren't for him. I can't just forget what he did to me, the things he made me do. I'm surprised that you were able to so easily."

"I didn't forget," she answered, a warmness to her voice as she watched him thoughtfully, "I just forgave him. He has changed since then."

"I hope for your sake you are right about him, but I don't think you are." He admitted. Natasha shook her head at his obstinacy as she walked around him and continued on to her destination.

"So you could forgive him everything he did to me, to Coulson and countless others but you can't forgive me?" He admonished while he stood there staring after her as she progressed down the hallway. She stopped immediately at his words as she turned back around to face him.

"Look, Tasha." He petitioned solemnly," I was sorry the moment that my fingertip slipped off the string. I knew I was wrong, it was a bad call. I was just too stubborn to admit it to you. Well, when you weren't unconscious anyway."

"I'm sorry, too, Clint," She told him as she shortened the distance between them, walking back to where he stood. "You're right, I haven't been very fair. I guess, it's just that I trusted you more than anyone and when you hurt me," she paused a faraway look in her eyes before she caught herself and continued, "Look, you helped bring him home to me, to my daughter despite how you feel about him. And you do deserve a thank you," she leaned toward him pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Are we okay, then? "He asked hopefully as she turned to leave.

"I don't know, but I think we will be," she promised a slight smile on her lips as she glanced back at him once more before she arrived at the entranceway to Loki's room. She could hear voices inside as she peered in.

"I suppose you are correct, brother, "Thor was saying as he stood next to Loki's bed. "It is safer wherever you have hidden it than if you were to bring it here. I doubt Thanos has given up on his quest. I wish there was a way that we could return to Asgard without the tesseract, we could protect your family much better from there. I'm surprised our father has not yet attempted to send aid."

"Your father," Loki corrected, his voice ruffled," Pardon me, if I'm not in a rush to see what punishments he has in store for me now. You came for me, and for that I am grateful."

"I will always come for you, little brother," Thor pledged, "and despite what you say to the contrary, I know deep down that you feel the same."

Natasha advanced inside the doorway as both demigod's turned their attention toward her and the bundle that she held in her arms. Loki's eyes grew wide at the sight of his child as he held his arms out anxiously.

"May I hold her?" he requested as she sat down on his bed and placed their daughter smoothly into his waiting arms.

"She is a living angel, brother," Thor smiled down at them, "I will leave you three alone."

Natasha watched him prudently as she played back their conversation in her mind before turning her attentions to her husband and daughter. Loki was grinning like a child on Christmas morning as he ran his finger along Rowan's petite cheeks before touching the top of her nose. She reached out and grabbed at her father's long slender fingers as he looked up at Natasha.

"She looks like you. So much like you it's amazing," he beamed, "She's perfect, I feel like I'm dreaming." He moved his gaze back down to his little girl as he spoke to her lovingly, "It's nice to finally meet you face to face, little one."

"Why didn't you tell Thor that you could take him to Asgard? I mean, once your body has fully recovered. You could bring the scepter there for safe keeping couldn't you? Wouldn't that be best? Or are you still planning something?" she asked. Sometimes she wished that she didn't know him as well as she did.

"Why do ask me such a thing now?" Loki asked disappointedly as he continued to lavish his attentions on his daughter. "As I told Thor, I am in no rush to endure the wrath of Odin. The scepter is safe where it lies and I will not use it to bring any harm to this planet or anyone you care about, if I can help it. I cannot predict what Thanos will do though. Do you no longer trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you," she assured him as she grazed her fingers across Rowan's strawberry locks while she took in the sight of him cradling their daughter in his arms, "I'm sorry, I guess I just had Clint's words stuck in my head, he told me that you would never change and then I overheard you talking to Thor. It made me wonder."

"Barton," the name falling off his lips as his voice dripped with disgust while she watched the change take place in his eyes. She could see the hatred he held for the archer burning brightly within them. "That fool would say anything to make you distrust me," he intoned rancorously.

"He did save your life tonight," she said hesitantly, "Perhaps; you could try and tolerate him."

Loki stared up at her for a moment, the anger still blazing in his eyes, before it slowly began to dissipate and his look became more thoughtful. "I still think he missed his intended target," he said dryly.

"Hawkeye never misses," she said pointedly. She had hoped that his jealousy of the Archer would lesson with the birth of their child. He must know that there was nothing that could take her from him by now. She loved him too much.

"Let's speak of more pleasant things," he tempted as an impish look beset his features, "Like getting me and your daughter out of this place without further delay."

"I told you, Loki," she repeated, "Your body needs to rest, you need medical care."

"Nonsense," he protested as he stared back down at the baby, letting her grab at his lips and chin playfully," Right, little one? Rowan and I want to get out of here, the sooner the better."

"We can't run away again," she informed him as she moved to snuggle next to them on the bed.

"I have no intention of running," he confided, "Thor was right about one thing, there is strength in numbers and while no one in this place would shed a tear at my loss, I have no doubt that they would do whatever necessary to protect you and Rowan and that is a great asset to me."

"Alright," she conceded, "I will speak to the doctors about signing your release."

It was a strange feeling to walk back into her apartment after all the time that had passed. It was almost like stepping back in time for a moment as she passed through its doors. Only there were no more secrets between her and Shield now. Her relationship with Loki was out in the open and they seemed to accept it albeit disapprovingly. The way a father might put up with a boyfriend that they don't like expecting at any moment that their daughter will realize her folly and dump him. Of course, that was never going to happen. Still, life was almost perfect, if not for the danger of the Titan that loomed over their heads. She smiled when her eyes fell on the bassinet that was positioned near the bed and the playpen set up in the far corner of the room. Yes, her world was coming together quite nicely.

"She fell asleep," he whispered as he sat on the bed. He had been holding Rowan nearly nonstop since she had placed her in his arms at the hospital.

"I will put her to bed," she murmured as she lifted the baby from his arms and headed for the ruffled bassinet. She placed her daughter gracefully against the soft cushion as she continued to stare down at her. She felt her eyes begin to mist as she realized that she had been dreaming of this very moment for so long and it had actually happened. They were together and a family. She felt the warm sensation of his body as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as his head rested on her shoulder.

"My two girls," he revealed his voice soft and intimate as he moved to kiss her cheek. "You are my greatest treasure. I want so much to be a good husband to you and a good father to our baby."

"You are," she reassured him as she wrapped her arms around his and he held her even more tightly.

"No," his voice filled with sadness, "I'm not but I'm trying." She opened her mouth to protest but before she could form a coherent word, she felt his hand move from her waist to the junction of her thighs, stroking her intimately. The touch scorched her, even through the thick fabric of her jeans. His other hand ran up under her blouse, as his finger ran lightly beneath the silk of her bra tracing enticingly over her hardened nipple. Waves of pleasure descended over her as she leaned her body into him. "How I've missed you," he rasped in the sexy, breathy tone that drove her insane. He drew her blouse over her head. Natasha shivered in anticipation as she turned her body around to kiss him impatiently. She wanted him, she wanted all of him. He reached around her back and undid the clasp of her white laced bra. Her tender breasts spilled into his smooth waiting hands and she gasped at his firm touch. It had been too long since she had been this close to him, far too long.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he moved her toward the bed, leaning over her gently as he took her nipple into his hot, wet mouth. She arched her back as her body let out little moans of pleasure. His movements were sweet torture as she tangled her fingers in his long black hair. His hand moved down to the clasp of her jeans slithering slowly into her panties. She gasped as she parted her legs expectantly. His hand moved back and forth teasingly before he plunged his fingers inside of her. He stroked her slowly at first, lazily drawing circles with his nimble fingers. "The things I'm going to do to you, my little spider," he promised heatedly against her breast as he moved his attentions across her other heated tip. She whimpered as he continued to work his fingers in and out in a perfect rhythm. It was so pleasurable it was almost painful. She grabbed at the belt of his pants, desperate to have him inside of her. But he grabbed her hands halting her progress. "Not yet, my little spider, this moment is just for you." In one fell swoop, he had removed her jeans and panties, easing her thighs apart as he lowered his mouth to her. His tongue delved into her, licking, stroking, massaging as a delightful, almost painful pressure built up in her body.

"Loki" she shuddered as her orgasm reached its peak. She laid there spent and euphoric as he continued to explore her body with his tongue, reacquainting himself with every inch of her being as she happily surrendered to his wishes.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor before lying back on the bed as his lips found their way to that soft spot behind her ear once more. She could feel his erection straining against his jeans as she reached for the buckle eagerly. She closed her hand around him, stroking his hard, swollen shaft. He groaned against her throat, his breath tickling her skin as she pushed him onto his back and began running her tongue along his chest, following the soft dark hair that lead southward as she rid him of his unneeded clothing. Tormenting him just the way he had done to her. She reveled in the taste of his skin and his musky scent as she ran her tongue up and down him feeling him trembling against her as his hands roamed her body.

"Enough" he finally growled. He grabbed her hands pulling her on top of him before he flipped her over and slid inside her in one smooth motion. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move over her. They moved together, in perfect sync, harder, faster as the final wave of passion overtook them both.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead gently taking her left hand and bringing it to his lips before resting it against his chest. "In the future, you can't risk yourself for me. You must promise me." He insisted as his fingers played with the red curls of her hair.

"And will you promise the same?" she inquired as she leaned her chin against his chest, gazing intently into his green eyes.

"You are a stubborn woman, my darling," he declared, "But your point is well taken."

Abruptly, a knock began to tap incessantly at the door. "Why would anyone be bothering you at this hour," Loki scowled as he rose from the bed, their clothes reappearing in an instant as he crossed the space to open the door.

"What do you want?" he griped.

"Shield business, I need to speak to Tasha, if you don't mind." She heard Clint's voice as she quickened her pace to the door. She did not need for them to wake Rowan and knowing them it was best to end this conversation quickly before it began to escalate.

"Whatever you wish to tell my wife, you can say in front of me." Loki stated angrily. Clint opened his mouth to respond but closed it instantly when he noticed the glare coming from Natasha's eyes.

"Quiet, both of you," she said calmly, "You're going to wake the baby."

"Seems there was a strange discovery by some agents in Moscow a few weeks ago and Shield intercepted it. Fury wants you to check it out," he informed her stoically. "If that's ok with your husband," he added sarcastically.

"What kind of discovery?" she asked curiously as she took Loki's hand into her own. She could sense his jealousy and she meant to reassure him as she awaited Hawkeye's response.

"Some strange yellow gem, that's all I know." She heard Clint answer but Natasha was still staring at her husband as she wondered about the odd look that had framed his features when Clint had spoken. It had only been for a split second before it had disappeared. Loki looked down at her, his hand still entwined in hers as he gave her a slight smile. Perhaps it had just been her imagination or more likely his hatred of Clint had incited it. But her intuition was telling her that it was more than that.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 -

He watched her chest rise and fall as she laid there in a deep sleep. He had not moved from this spot since his wife had gone off to satisfy her curiosity on Shields newest discovery. He had wished that she had stayed but he was not surprised that she had left. She had a strange loyalty to that organization and although he didn't like it, he had learned to accept it. Loki leaned closer in delight as his daughter's eyes began to flutter till they revealed the bright green irises beneath.

"Hello, Rowan," he said softly. "Your mother is off with that birdman at the moment, so it's just you and me, little one," he told her as he reached into the bassinet to cradle her once more in his arms. She was so light against his body and her skin was as soft as silk as he held her closer, breathing in her scent. She smelled sweet, as sweet as heaven he imagined if there was such a place. She was living, breathing proof that he wasn't a monster. No monster could help create such an exquisite creature. She made a babbling sound as her little hands grabbed at the edges of her blanket. He grinned down at her. "Yes, you're right, little one. I don't like him either;" he chuckled softly," her taste in company needs much to be desired except for us of course."

"Your eyes are like mine," he said tenderly. He offered her his slender fingers for entertainment as he felt her small legs tapping up at his forearm underneath the green blanket he had wrapped around her. "Still a bundle of motion, I see," he quipped as he watched her movements carefully. "What do we have around here for your amusement?" he asked absently moving towards the playpen in the corner of the room. "Well, I would never put you in that," he concluded as he looked it over sharply, "It's like a little mesh prison. What is this?" He reached inside and removed a small plush rattle in the shape of a lamb. "What do you think of it, Rowan?" he asked sincerely as he shook it gently before her. She grabbed at it gingerly with her little fingers as she cooed delicately. "How about this, little one?" he proposed to her as his gaze fell upon the rattle more closely. Abruptly, the lamb began to flash from pink to yellow to blue to purple to green and back again as she squealed a wooing noise that sounded like an owl at the sight of it, her arms waving gleefully. He laughed heartily at the sounds of her enchantment. There was no feeling better to him than making one of his ladies happy.

"You have magic in you," he confided earnestly, "I can already sense it. Don't worry, little one. I will teach you how to tap into it, when you are old enough." Growing up was going to be completely different for his daughter than it had been for him. She would never feel like the odd one or that she was not good enough. He would teach her how special she was and how much she was loved.

"They call me the god of mischief and lies. It seems fitting enough of a title for one such as me," he pondered as his daughter continued to grab at the rattle in his hand. "But I will never lie to you, Rowan. I swear it," he promised her as he gazed into her eyes," not once, not ever. You will always be able to trust me."

He could not help but contemplate what might be going on at Shield right about now and what ideas they might be putting in Natasha's mind concerning him. He had not expected to be here when the gem that he had planted was uncovered. They were supposed to be far away and in hiding awaiting the birth of their baby. But things very seldom happened the way one planned and his daughter alone was enough confirmation of that. He had meant for it to bring Thanos' attention more fully against Shield and away from them. It was not the real gem, of course, he was not a fool. The reality gem's true location would never be found unless he willed it, especially not by bumbling mortal's digging for some crude black substance for fuel. But what to do about it now, that was the question. It would not due to give the Titan additional reasons to come after Shield while his family was seeking shelter under its roof. Perhaps, Shield had been as successful in clearing their ranks of the last of the immortal's skrull spies as they had claimed but he found it doubtful. He must assume that Thanos would be informed that the agency had acquired this jewel. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Thanos would make his next move but he was not ready to face him so soon. His body was still weakened from the aftershocks of freeing himself from that dreaded collar. He knew that Natasha would be very angry to discover that he had schemed to propel the mad titan after those that she considered her friends.

"Your mother is not going to be happy with me, little one," he conceded to his baby girl while he watched a yawn spread across her features as she stretched her tiny limbs.

As if on cue, the door to the apartment opened and Natasha entered. She smiled as her gaze fell upon him and their child. He would hate to see that smile falter. He knew it was best to keep his silence. Certainly an intelligence agency such as this could realize that this new trinket of theirs meant that an attack from the beast was even more imminent than before. They needed to prepare themselves even more heartily for his next strike. Meanwhile, he needed to remove his family from the line of fire.

"She has fallen back to sleep," he whispered softly as he laid her back inside the bassinet. His mind was still busily running through his options as he arranged the blankets gently around her while she slept.

"I love watching you with her," she said wistfully as she moved closer to him, "for the first time in my life I have a family." She rested her head against his chest as she slid her arms around him, squeezing him tightly."It is wonderful and scary at the same time," she confided," the more you have, the more that can be taken away."

"No one will ever take us from you," he promised as he ran his fingers along the back of the strawberry waves of her hair, "I will not allow it."

She let go of him as she peered up into his emerald eyes, "It's late and I'm starved." She walked toward the small kitchenette. It was nothing much just a small counter with the barest of necessities. Loki had rarely seen her enter its domain in all the time he had spent with her here except to make herself coffee in the early morning hours or to heat something in the strange square box that she had called a microwave. Now he watched attentively as she grabbed a small pot from below the sink and began to fill it with water.

"I could conjure something for you just tell me what you would like?" he offered as he watched her searching the upper cabinet for something before she pulled out a long thin box.

"Don't waste your strength on something so silly," she instructed, "I am perfectly capable of boiling some spaghetti."She reached up again to retrieve a bottle of some red liquid placing it on the counter before she bent down once more. He couldn't help but smile at the enticing view he had of her backside as she maneuvered under the sink for another pot. He enjoyed the way the denim of her blue jeans molded to her body as he took a step closer to her. She watched him for a moment out of the corner of her eye as she stood up, a crooked smile set against her pink lips as she warned him teasingly, "Behave," before returning to her work. She placed the new pot on top of a burner as she turned slightly to face him.

"Aren't you going to ask me about the gem?" she said coyly as she opened the jar pouring its contents into the pot," Not the least bit curious? I'm surprised."

He was taken aback by the sudden question and wasn't sure at first exactly how to respond. He wondered briefly if her ministrations around the small space were not a purposeful act to distract him, making him more pliable for her inquiries. She was the Black Widow, after all. He stared at her confounded as she put a lid on one of the pots turning off the burner underneath before she faced him once more.

"Why should this Moscow jewel concern me?" he asked finally. She gave him a pensive look, her eyebrow raised slightly before taking a wooden spoon from the draw in front of her to stir the contents of the second pot.

"It had an odd glow to it," she disclosed as she continued to turn the spoon in a circular motion," Much like the gem that you placed in the Chitauri scepter."

He closed the last of the space between them, positioning his body behind her as he slid his hand past her waist toward the oven turning off the last burner. "What exactly is it that you are asking of me, my little spider?" he breathed against her ear.

She moved away from him proceeding to the sink as she began to rinse the spoon under the water. "Clint thinks that the place where it was found might be a clue to its origins or at the very least who hid it there," she continued nonchalantly as she laid the utensil against the counter.

"Barton," he seethed under his breath. The name alone was enough to send him into a fit of anger. He hated her attachment to him but mostly he despised knowing the intimacies they once shared and the fact that Hawkeye still held out hope that they would rekindle their old liaison. "I suppose he thinks that I," he began angrily before he stopped himself as he stared into the calm blue eyes that gazed up at him. She had brought the archer up on purpose he realized. It was precisely the move he would have made. If one wanted to manipulate another the best place to begin was to use their emotions to direct them where you wanted. He laughed suddenly as she looked at him puzzled. He had almost forgotten how alike they were, such similar beings. It was no wonder that they were so well-suited to each other. He advanced closer, placing his hands on either side of the counter to pin her in place as he gazed down at her.

"I get this strange feeling that you are attempting to interrogate me for information the way you would one of your marks," he said pointedly as he leaned his body closer so that there was barely space between them. His voice becoming low and breathy as he continued," I find it quite arousing to be honest," a devious smile overtaking his features as he scrutinized her closely. "It reminds me of our first conversation together, but gratefully there is no glass between us now," he murmured as he placed a soft kiss against her neck before returning his gaze to her eyes, "would you like to know what I would have done, if there had been no barrier between us then?"

"Strangle me?" she asked in her usual stoic demeanor, "as I recall you were not too happy with me at the time." Her face offered no hint of emotion but the sudden quickness of her breath gave her own desires away.

"Wrong answer," he hinted seductively as his green eyes roamed up and down her body before settling once more on returning her gaze. Instantly her blouse and jeans became a pale green negligee reaching just below her thighs and she giggled for a moment as she took in his handy work before quickly becoming all business once more.

"You were not thinking of me in that way then," she apprised as she played with a button of his shirt, "if you pose a question, you should answer it honestly."

"Oh, but I was," he whispered as he picked her up swiftly and set her on the edge of the sink. "I knew all about your team before I even set eyes on you, thanks to your precious birdman," the last word falling off his tongue with venom as his finger slowly drew a figure eight against her knee, " the infamous Black Widow whose beauty any mortal man would gladly die to touch just once. I thought he exaggerated but then I saw you and I realized that he didn't do you justice." His hands trailed up her legs stopping so that his fingertips just barely brushed underneath the laced border. Natasha remained frozen but he could feel the tremble that his touch elicited through her body. "Now the question at hand, what would I have done if I could have reached you?" he purred as he skimmed his slender finger beneath the spaghetti strap of her negligee letting it fall over one pale shoulder. His gaze fell to the full soft mounds of her breasts above the white lace and the outline of her pearled tips that could be seen through the silken gown as her chest rose and fell softly between breaths. She was so beautiful, so precious to him, every part of her being a sacred place. "What would you have done," he asked huskily, "if I had tried to touch you like this?"

She moved her arm with lightning speed but he was just a hairsbreadth quicker as he caught her fist and surrounded it with his hand only a split second before it would have connected with his jaw. Her smile was wide and mischievous as she stared up at him with innocent eyes and he grinned at her even more widely. "Ah, yes. I remember the power in your right hook," he jested, "but I like this game. Go ahead, my little spider, make your next move."

He released her hand as he watched her bring it back slowly to rest against the countertop. Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly as she seemed to be considering his proposal before she finally spoke," If I'd have thought that you desired me, I would have tried to use it against you." Tugging lightly at the other strap she let it fall down her shoulder. Loki licked his lips unconsciously as he watched the top of her negligee fall down her brazenly exposed breasts while she freed her arms from the straps. She took his hand and placed it against her swelling flesh. His fingers teased her nipple stroking it slowly until she purred beneath his attentions. She wrapped her legs around his waist like a vise as she pulled open his shirt sending buttons flying about the room. "I would have ended any plans to manipulate you in that way the moment you touched me," she admitted as she felt his hand roaming up her thigh. "You feel too good for me to think clearly, it would have put me at a disadvantage," she gasped as his fingers grazed the delicate softness between her legs teasingly.

"Then we are even," he breathed against her chest as he captured her quivering tip between his lips, suckling gently as he moved his way from one to the other, "for I would have refused you nothing."

"Now," she demanded as he felt her unbuckling his pants and pushing them frantically down his hips, "I need you." He captured her lips in a hungry kiss as he sheathed himself inside of her. Natasha wrapped her legs tighter still around his hips, and he penetrated deeper, touching high up inside of her as she gasped at the sensation. He was lost in pleasure as they writhed against one another. Their strokes grew quicker, surer as they reached their pinnacle in unison.

Loki gazed at her adoringly as she pulled the top of her negligee back in place before stretching languidly, her eyes still glazed in the aftermath of her orgasm. "I couldn't get you out of my mind after that day," she confessed as she slid herself down to the floor," I couldn't understand it and I didn't like it. I felt compromised somehow."

"Yes, I know. I felt the same." Loki followed her movements as she returned to her place at the stove and he couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and began nibbling on her neck as he entreated, "Forget whatever it was you were making, I will bring you dinner in bed." His mouth travelled upward as he reached the soft spot behind her ear and he grinned sinfully against her as he heard the moan that escaped her lips. It was then that he heard the buzzing noise of her cell phone that was lying on her desk. "Ignore it," he compelled as he brushed his hand against her thigh.

"I can't," she insisted as she disentangled herself from his grasp and moved to answer it. Loki's mood soured immediately. It was undoubtedly Hawkeye at the other end of the miserable little device. The fool lived to interrupt his time with her as much as he could. He walked toward the bassinet gazing down at his still sleeping child and he immediately felt renewed. Let Barton have his fantasies of coming between them, he thought to himself as he stared intently at their baby. He had a real family now and nothing and no one would ever take them away from him. He lifted his gaze back to his wife as she closed the phone and dropped it back onto her desk, her face looked pale and a worried look beset her features.

"What is it?" he petitioned as he crossed the room to her. Immediately, a blank expression returned over her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Banner developed a new tracking device to get a bead on Sanctuary II so he could trace it in orbit since he's been having no luck with the gamma machine," she advised unemotionally," He has positioned himself directly above us." She moved toward her closet pulling out her black suit and boots.

"You think to fight him?" Loki questioned as he watched her putting on her uniform, "Who knows what type of reinforcements he has brought with him."

"What else can we do?" she chastised as she continue to get dressed.

"We must leave here," he commanded, "We have Rowan to think about and I'm not strong enough yet to protect you both."

"If we left Shield now, we would be sitting ducks," she responded, "You said so yourself, you need them to help you until you are completely healed."

"They are not the only ones who can protect us," he said hesitantly. It was the last thing that he wanted to do but he realized that he had no other choice. "I will take us to Asgard," he said slowly, hardly believing that the words were actually passing his lips," once we are there, Odin will send Thor aid."

"But the punishment's?" she asked as she moved closer to him," When Odin finds out the things you've done?"

"You and our daughter will be safe there that is all that matters," Loki replied as his lip upturned in a sly smile, "Fear not, my darling, it is not as if he is going to order an execution that would be much too quick for his liking." His face grew serious once more as his clothes began to change into his Asgardian robes. "Pick up Rowan and take my hand," he ordered as the first noise of impending battle rocked the room. Natasha did as he instructed entwining her hand in his as she held her daughter safely in the crook of her arm, her blue eyes unblinking as she held his gaze. "I tried so hard not to love you. I fought so hard against it," she imparted, "I've never been so grateful to have failed so miserably." She leaned up kissing him tentatively as he smiled against her lips, closing his eyes he began the spell that would take him and his loved ones home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 –

The two large moons above her seemed to be melting into the sky as the pale light began to creep up from the horizon. The heavens were a deep blue but across the distance every color imaginable seemed to be rising from the sea. The water rippled against the sands and several waves flew out across the rocks that jetted across the surf. She realized instantly that they were in the very spot that he had taken her all those many months ago for a romantic moonlit picnic and she smiled at the memory. She grazed her fingers lightly over her chest as she felt the emerald heart that was nestled against her skin underneath the fabric of her jumpsuit. She remembered fondly the moment that he had given it to her as she walked casually over to the boulders cradling her daughter in her arms.

"This place always soothed me," his sultry voice breaking the silence as she turned to face him," but even more so now that it shares a memory with you."

"Do they know you're here?" she inquired but regretted it instantly as she watched the shift in his eyes, "I'm sorry. You were being sweet and romantic and I'm all business. It's a bad habit sometimes."

"They will know soon enough, my little spider," Loki cautioned a solemn look on his features as he moved closer to them. He glided a finger lightly across Rowan's forehead brushing the feathery locks as he smiled faintly. Her heart was filled with trepidation over the unknown and she imagined his must be as well. What were they going to do to him now that he was back within their grasps?

"You must promise me," he began suddenly," tell no one anything about the casket, the scepter, or anything else. Follow my lead. It is important."

"You are going to give them back the scepter aren't you, Loki?" she asked him wearily, "Loki?" She watched him as he stood there staring at her blankly, no expression to indicate any feelings at all, and no movement that even implied that he was going to respond to her question. She opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off as he held his arms out in front of him.

"May I?" he entreated, motioning for Rowan. She moved her tiny bundle into his waiting arms as he continued, "The scepter is a great asset to me. It could be the difference between failure and victory where Thanos is concerned. If I give it to Odin, he will banish it once more and then where will that leave us?"

"You said you were not in a rush to face the wrath of Odin, yet you want to enrage him further?" she questioned, "Is that really wise?"

"I know my fa," he stopped suddenly as he seemed to choke on the word before he continued," the all-father better than anyone. You must trust me, my darling. Do I have your promise?"

"Of course you have it," she vowed as she leaned in closer resting her head against his side as she looked down at their daughter resting happily in his arms. There was nothing that she wouldn't do to keep her family together and safe.

"It will be alright, little one. Stay with your mother for now," his voice tender as he kissed the top of her head before he maneuvered Rowan back into Natasha's arms. "We shall walk up the hill, there is a small outpost not that far and from there they will bring us into the castle." She nodded as she followed him down the sandy pathway. There was a determination in his steps but there was a look in his eyes that spoke of such sadness that it broke her heart to watch him. Although she wondered what he was thinking she dared not break the silence that had fallen upon them as they continued their journey.

As they walked through the golden archway to the throne room Natasha could hardly believe her eyes. It was massive; the walls seemed to glow from the reflection of the light coming from the large chandeliers across the ceiling. She could see the stars sparkling across the sky through the cathedral windows that lined the long walkway. A servant guided them as the little man fidgeted rubbing his hands back and forth as if he were trying to get them clean. He kept glancing back occasionally to see that they were still behind him. It was obvious that Loki made him nervous. There were people all around the large auditorium talking and laughing. It seemed that they were in the middle of a grand ball like in a fairy tale story. She wondered absently why they were all gathered here. She could see two figures up by the dais who must be Odin and Frigga. As the people took in the sight of Loki, one by one they all stopped speaking until the room was filled with an eerie silence. It was the Queen who spotted them first.

"Loki, thank the heavens you are alright," Frigga exclaimed as she ran down the dais throwing her arms around him. Loki stood there seemingly frozen before hesitantly placing an arm loosely around her in return.

"You have come back to us?" Odin's voice lofted down from his throne as he began to rise, "Where is Thor?"

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki chuckled but there was no joy in the sound at all as he let go of his mother and turned his attentions toward the All-Father," Oh yes, what was that all of five words for me? I'm surprised it took that long for his name to fall from your lips."

"Where is your brother, Loki?" Frigga asked as she gazed between Odin and her son, "Who is this you have brought with you?" She gestured toward Natasha who stood silently at his side watching intently the conversations that were going on around her. He had told her to follow his lead so she had decided it was best to say nothing.

"Where is Thor?" Odin bellowed, "Heimdall, why did you not inform us of their impending arrival?" as he turned toward a large hulk of a man adorned in golden armor and a horned helmet who was standing at the corner of the room.

"I don't understand," Heimdall answered defensively, "I saw nothing of this. They were still searching when last I peered across the broken bridge."

"Perhaps you should look again," Loki intoned wickedly as he stared down Heimdall, a satisfied smile appearing on his face before he turned to Frigga, "this beautiful woman is my wife. Her name is Natasha and our daughters name is Rowan. I seek shelter for them from the Titan while I heal."

"You have a daughter?" Frigga exclaimed her voice filled with joy, "We have a grandchild, Odin. How delightful!"

"No, actually you don't." Loki hissed as he moved his gaze back to the All-Father who was still standing on top of the dais, "She is no more related to you than I am."

"Must you be so cruel?" Frigga said softly, "You are my son, Loki." She reached out gingerly and placed her hand against his forearm, a motherly look adorning her features.

Loki glanced down at her but the hardness of his expression did not waver, "I was your husband's tool and nothing more," he reiterated bitterly.

"How can you say such things?" Frigga replied mournfully, "Do you only love that precious creature in your wife's arms because of the blood that flows through her veins? I loved and took care of you for your entire life and that makes you my son. Perhaps, you will come to realize that now that you are a father."

Natasha saw Loki's mask fall slightly, his eyes looking regretfully towards his mother, he made a move to speak but before the thought could reach his lips Odin's voice descended from the throne and the cold gaze returned to his face.

"What mischief have you been up to Loki?" Odin asked as he took a step down from the dais," where are your bonds?"

"My bonds have been broken," Loki smiled deviously," It was necessary. We would not have been able to come here otherwise. Thanos has stolen the Tesseract and we were left with no way to return to you or send word to receive aid. The scepter is safely hidden but the immortal attacks at this very moment in hopes to retrieve it," He looked around the room as he watched his words sink in to those around him. "Thor sent me," he lied and the smile never left his lips," The Midgardians need your help."

"Why would Thor not come with you?" Odin questioned as he eyed Loki suspiciously. Natasha was almost amazed at how easily Loki had distorted the truth to make him appear completely innocent of any wrong doing. Almost, she knew him too well to be completely surprised by his skills.

"Thor would never leave a people in need," Loki answered honestly, "He trusts that I will get him the help that he requires."

"Send for Lady Sif and the warriors three," Odin announced to the servant who was still kneeling at the bottom of the dais ever since he had first brought them before the King. "Tell them to gather their armies for battle. We will take care of this titan once and for all."

"I'm not yet strong enough to send so many," Loki admitted, "I'm still recuperating from injuries I received during my encounter with Thanos. I could send a few but no more."

Encounter, Natasha considered the word closely as she regarded her husband standing regally before her. What a strange word to use to describe days of never ending torture at the hands of that beast.

"I have other ways to open the path to Midgard," Odin advised solemnly as he turned back to his throne.

"Is it wise to use Malekith again so soon? Can he really be trusted? The greater the want, the greater the payment required, I'm sure," Loki forewarned. Odin froze in his steps as he turned toward the young prince. A look of clear shock spread across his features, clearly he did not expect Loki to use that name.

"What do you know of the Dark Elves?" the All-father asked his voice low as he closed the distance between him and his son.

"Nothing really," he answered a slight smile playing against his lips," Only what I've read in books. I just assumed that you would seek help from Svartalfheim; it is not as if you would ever turn to a Jotunn in your hour of great need. And while you are all powerful in many things, teleporting is not among them."

"I will not tolerate your games, Loki," Odin exasperated as he held his long staff in his hand," You will not use your crafty words in response to me. Speak to me plainly or I will bind your powers from you once more."

"You can't take from me that which was never yours to give," Loki seethed as he stared defiantly into Odin's eyes," My power doesn't come from you so you can't snatch it from me the way you did Thor. That is why you fitted me with those pathetic little bracelets but I've grown even stronger now and they won't hold me ever again."

"Please stop both of you," Frigga intervened," Loki has come here seeking aid for his brother and it shall be his. Today is a day to celebrate. Our youngest prince has returned to us and soon the All-Father will bring our eldest home to us as well. You seek shelter and you shall have it my son."

Natasha wondered who these dark elves were. She was not versed in much knowledge concerning other realms; she had always been too concerned about her missions on Earth to waste her time on much of anything else especially mythology but she was certain that Loki's insight came from more than simply books.

"Very well, my dear wife," Odin's voice breaking into her thoughts as he continued, "We shall table our discussion for later, my son." Natasha noticed Loki's eyes roll in disbelief at the term of endearment coming from his father. She understood his anger and distrust. He had been lied to for his entire life and had only fumbled upon the truth of his birth by accident. Still she hoped that one day he would be able to accept that those he cared for, though he would never admit that he held anything in his heart for them but hatred now, did truly love him in return.

"Your father will take care of Thor and his friends," Frigga entreated as she smiled at the three of them, "You spoke of injuries, it must have taken a lot of your energy to bring the three of you across such a long distance. Come, let me show you to your rooms so you can rest and heal, my son." She motioned for them to follow as she began walking down the long hallway. He hesitated for a moment as he stared idly at Odin before strutting down the hallway behind his mother. He looked like a King walking through his dominion; all that was missing was a crown.

The rooms that she spoke of consisted of a huge sitting room that was larger than Natasha's entire apartment and another one even more voluminous for their bedroom. She gazed around the spacious dwelling in awe as she laid their child in the crib that had been set out for them. There wasn't one thing in the room that didn't seem to be carved from gold. The bed itself was a huge canopy complete with pale green drapes hanging from the ornately carved golden posts. There was a royal air to everything surrounding her and she felt completely and utterly out of place. There was a small elaborately jeweled table that had been set out before them carried in by three servants. It was covered in strange brightly colored fruits that she had never seen before. They were going to place it in the front room but Loki had made them move it to the bedroom before dismissing them curtly. From the sly smile on his face as he watched them work it seemed that the only reason that he ordered it done was to watch them obey his commands. No matter how frivolous they might be.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked as she heard the door click signaling the servants exit from the sitting room. Loki was perusing the treats on top of the small table carefully before selecting a small oval shaped fruit the color of the ocean. She had never seen an actual blue fruit before. He looked up at her innocently as he took a bite of the food that he held in his hand.

"It is best that they know their place," he said simply as he took another bite," Here, aren't you hungry? You must try one, my darling. I had almost forgotten how delicious these were."

Loki was definitely in his element, more so than she had ever seen him before. There was something different about his demeanor that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was not that she had never seen him happy or relaxed before but there was something that she could only describe as a twinkle to his features that was completely new to her.

"I knew you didn't like earth very much," she imparted as she watched him devour a strange pink fruit, "but I never realized how much you missed being home."

"My home is where you and Rowan are," he grinned at her, "But do come try something. I must admit, I am feeling stronger since I arrived, I think I shall be healed and in full strength in no time, my little spider." He picked up another blue fruit and strutted towards her as he extended it to her. "Eh heh heh heh, perhaps it's something in the air," he chuckled as she took the strange food from his hand.

"What happens when Thor returns?" she asked as she took a bite into the odd looking fruit. It was quite tasty.

"Shhhhh," he whispered quickly as he placed a finger in front of his mouth to emphasize the need for quiet before making a gesture in the air with his hand," It is safe to talk now. Never speak of such things unless you are certain that I've placed a protection spell. It wouldn't due for Heimdell to eavesdrop."

"What about Thor?" she asked again," You think that he won't tell them how Thanos got his hands on the Tesseract when he returns here?"

"Let us not waste time on idle worries," he admonished as he pulled her into an embrace laying a kiss on the top of her head as he held her tightly," We will deal with Thor when the time comes until then all is well, my little spider." He leaned down kissing her gently at first but it soon became more passionate as his hands began roaming up and down her body. She felt an instant thrill shoot through her as it always did when he was so close. No other man had ever had the effect on her that he did. A knock on the door interrupted the moment and he sighed with great irritation as he called out, "You may enter."

A young servant girl walked in hesitantly as she held several gowns spilling over her arms. "The Queen sent these for my lady," she said timidly as she bowed her head.

"Thank you," Natasha answered at the same time that Loki replied coldly," Place them on the bed and leave at once."

"Yes, your highness," she replied quickly as she bowed several times more, "my lady." She laid them on the bed and then ran quickly from the room.

"It seems none of the servants like you. I wonder why?" she said sarcastically as she moved toward the dresses lying across the bed. "It was very sweet of your mother," she added as she peeked through them," but I'm comfortable in my usual clothes."

"I would love to see you in one," he said seductively with a lustful look in his eyes. She gazed upward as she contemplated him for a moment. He was such a handsome man, long and lean like a page out of a storybook. Every part of him was unworldly perfection from his chiseled cheekbones to his sensuous lips to the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"Which one? "She asked playfully as she let her hand move lightly across the gowns before sitting down on the mattress.

"Which one do you think? "His smile widening as he moved to sit in a large chair adjacent to the bed. His eyes still holding that look in their depths that she knew was reserved only for her. He wanted her and she could feel the power of that desire right down into her toes when he gazed at her that way. She was accustomed to the wanton looks of men, she had used it to her advantage often enough. But his eyes held something different, something more. It wasn't simply her body that he desired he wanted all of her, mind, body and soul, every bit. He made her feel as if she were a temple where he came to worship and while at first the idea of giving in to him had scared her now she longed to give him anything he wanted. He had a power over her, something that she had never let anyone have before but she had power over him too. He would do anything for her, anything she asked of him. His need for her to be at his side was too great for him to ever refuse her and so as he had told her once, they were even.

She glanced over the outfits once more as she spotted a dark green fabric and picked it up immediately. It was gorgeous but not something that she would ever normally wear. A long dark emerald gown which she knew was his favorite color. The top of which was closely knit. It was obviously meant to cling to a woman's every curve. It had a tight fitted waist and flowing bell sleeves that lofted over the narrow fabric that tapered down to the wrists. The skirt was loose and flowing to the floor. There was golden embroidery across the edges of the sleeves and around the neckline as it trailed down the front to meet with the v-shaped border that adorned its waist. She took the garment to the sitting room and began to change her clothes. She laid her jumpsuit against a chair as she attempted to put the medieval gown on; she struggled with the zipper in the back until she finally got the last of it up. No wonder these people have servants, she thought to herself as she smoothed out the gown in front of her before walking slowly back to the bedroom.

He hadn't moved from his place. His legs spread out in front of him which seemed to call her eyes to a certain place. She wondered if he sat that way purposefully. She watched him lick his lips unconsciously in that sexy way that he always did and her desire to put her hands on him became almost overwhelming as she closed the distance between them.

"My princess, My Queen," he breathed slowly as he watched her move toward him, "You are so beautiful, Natasha. Let me look at you." He stood up suddenly and began circling her, his eyes roaming up and down her maidenly form as he made his way back to his original place in front of the chair. Her entire body shivered at his gaze and she longed for him to do more than just look.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and your mine." He placed his broad hands against her cheeks covering her completely and she moaned at the feel of him as he tilted her head upward. He leaned down slowly, painfully slow before his lips finally reached hers. He kissed her tenderly with such love and devotion that she thought she might burst from the sensations that he was stimulating throughout her body. She pulled him closer to her. Her breasts flattened against his supple leather garment and her body hummed at the touch. Loki's hands settled on her waist, pressing her hips toward his. Natasha moved her hands over the leather shirt covering his abdomen. The material felt as smooth as silk under her frantic fingers. She wanted to tear them off his body. She took a step backwards to ease them closer to the bed pulling him with her as he broke their kiss and grinned down at her.

"Eh heh heh heh," his tongue peeking in and out against his teeth as he laughed, "My little spider, always so impatient." He leaned toward her to resume their kiss when another knock tapped at the outer door. Loki groaned audibly at the interruption. "What is it?" he hissed at the doorway.

Natasha could hear the light footsteps as they glided across the sitting room floor to reveal the Queen standing in the entrance.

"You look lovely," Frigga said brightly as she entered the room more fully before she turned her attentions to the small table of fruits, "I'm glad to see that you received my gifts. I made sure they sent all of your favorites, Loki. How do you like your rooms?"

"They are suitable," Loki replied dispassionately," Why are you here? Did Odin send you on an errand?" He waved his hand around the room as he continued, "Is this all to fatten the calf before the slaughter?"

"Be still, Loki," Frigga instructed in a motherly tone," You are going to give your wife the wrong impression of us. I do have a special reason for coming, though. I thought you would be pleased to know that our armies have been sent to Midgard. They are arriving as we speak."

"I wonder what he promised them," Loki whispered under his breath but his mother did not hear him. Natasha watched as she walked toward the crib and peered gingerly over the side as she smiled.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Loki," Frigga mused, "I didn't get a chance to really see her before. I remember when you were this small." Her gaze returned to her son as she appraised him silently, her eyes filled with hopefulness as she waited for him to speak but he said nothing.

"You can't tell now, she's sleeping so soundly but she has Loki's eyes," Natasha told her as she moved closer to the crib," Beautiful bright green just like her father."

"Splendid," Frigga remarked but her eyes never left Loki. Natasha couldn't help but feel compassion for the woman before her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like to see your child filled with such anger and pain and be helpless to comfort them.

"Perhaps you would like to show Natasha the gardens, Loki?" Frigga inquired hesitantly, "I could stay with your daughter for a little while, I would love to get to know her better. "

"I haven't left her since I first set eyes on her and I'm not about to do it now," he snapped as he sat down on the bed. He looked a little regretful of his words as his body sank into the soft cushion of the mattress and his voice was softer as he continued," Thank you for keeping me informed, but if that is all than I would like to be alone with my family."

"Yes, of course," Frigga answered as she moved slowly away from her sleeping granddaughter. "Perhaps another time," she continued as she walked toward the door before stopping suddenly as she turned back towards Natasha," I hope he does have a chance to show them to you. I remember when he was a small boy disheartened by some contest or another. I'm not strong enough or big enough to ever win he would tell me. I would take his hand and we would walk through the gardens to talk. I would pick out a flower and I would ask him to change it for me. Strange colors and odd designs and he would always do it in an instant without even thinking and then he would smile. A bright huge grin as he remembered what he had forgotten for a moment that he could do things that none of them with all their brawn could ever do. There are some of your creations growing still. It is my favorite place." She began to walk towards the door once more as her gown swished against her movements.

"Mother, wait." His voice barely above a whisper," I think I would like to show my wife around a bit, if you wouldn't mind sitting with Rowan?"

"It would be my pleasure," she beamed as she resumed her position next to the crib. He stood up slowly from the bed as he nodded to her before he walked toward the door motioning for Natasha to follow.

The gardens were even more magnificent than she had imagined and as they walked along the pathway she could tell that Loki was deep in thought although he tried to point things out to her as they moved onward.

"It was very sweet of you to let your mother stay with Rowan," she told him suddenly, "I know it wasn't easy for you but it's obvious that she loves you so."

"I don't want to talk about them," he said curtly," I'm sorry, my darling. I have much more important concerns at the moment. The battle will be swift, I'm sure."

"Weren't you the one who told me not to worry over the future?" she teased as she smiled at him optimistically hoping to break him from his gloomy mood.

He raised his eyes to her slowly, a devilish look against his features, his eyebrow upturned slightly as he exhaled sharply, "you're right, I did." He took her hand and led her down a path that curved under a small stoned bridge and continued walking along the bank of the narrow river. The river tumbled down a hill forming a small eight foot waterfall as it pooled into a shallow lake surrounded by trees covered in blossoms. Cattails surrounded the water's edge and rainbow colored water lilies floated along the rippling waves that flowed through the pool.

"It's beautiful," she confided as she breathed in the air and scanned the glorious scenery that surrounded her.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked tantalizingly as his eyes skimmed over her body.

"Right now? Are you going to poof me up a swimsuit?" she jested as she motioned to her long flowing gown.

"That wasn't the kind of swimming I had in mind," he chuckled, his eyebrow raised ever so slightly as he stalked towards her until he was positioned behind her back. She felt his stealth fingers against her zipper as he lazily eased it open before moving his hand to the small of her back. She let out a long, hot breath at the contact of his fingertips against her skin as she felt the shudder run through her body. "Some things are more fun without magic," he sighed against her neck as he began to slide her dress off her shoulders. In a moment, she was standing there in a lacy black bra and matching panties as she turned around to face him. He was busy taking off his garments; she was amazed at how quickly he was able to get the job done. She could never remember how to unfasten the strange buckles of his suit.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he dove into the water completely emerging himself underneath the waves. Natasha walked closer to the edge of the water as she put a toe tentatively into the pool. It felt a little chilly as she moved her foot back to the dry surface. His head popped back up a few feet away as he brushed his long black locks away from his face. "Is the water too cold for you? My little spider is getting soft in her old age," he ribbed as he laughed mirthfully. She kicked a huge splash of water towards him, spraying him completely but he continued to laugh as he wiped the water from his eyes. She took a deep breath and then dove in, popping back up immediately.

"Oh my god, it's freezing," she squealed but he was upon her in a heartbeat.

"Let me help with that," he rasped as he pulled her to him covering her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, all thoughts of the temperature completely vanished as her pulse roared under his lips. Before she knew what had happened the last of their clothing had disappeared. She heard his low grunt of pleasure against her neck as he claimed her and it drove her over the edge. She kissed the smooth wet skin of his shoulders reveling in the taste of him as they moved together in total harmony. Whispering shallowly from her lungs as he pulled her tighter in that final moment of ecstasy when every thought ceased but her love for him as her body plunged over the crest. She giggled as he continued to caress her neck with his lips. "I love you," she heard him whisper softly.

A sudden thunderous noise echoed throughout the valley as if a storm were coming in the distance. Loki climbed out of the water, his clothes returning to him in an instant as if he had never been nearer to the lake than the shoreline.

"Thor has returned," he said solemnly as he looked toward the castles walls. She came out of the pool and felt a rush of air as she suddenly stood in her dress, her entire body completely dry.

"How can you be so sure?" she inquired as she rested her head against his back. He turned around gazing down at her as he reached for a curl of her hair.

"The thunder," he said simply, "It is what always follows."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 –

The slow, steady drops cascaded intermittently every thirty-five seconds. It was thirty-five seconds exactly from the moment the pain ceased till the moment the next droplet appeared. He had counted it many times. It never changed, not one second more and not one second less. Oddly, the most agonizing part was waiting for the drop to begin its descent for he could see it teetering off the gigantic serpents tongue and the anticipation of when it would fall had become far more excruciating than the pain itself. In the midst of the misery that flowed through his body as the poison flooded his eye there was no more thought. All that existed was the agony from within and there was a strange comfort in losing all of his reason for his thoughts had become filled with nothing but a never ending sense of despair. How long before this punishment would be over? How could anyone who claimed to love him as a son ever put him through such torture, no matter what he might have done? He watched the venom falling as it grew closer. The drop grew larger and though he knew it was no use he couldn't help but try to close his eyes against it. But his eyes could not close and the pain descended on him once more.

"Loki," her voice reached his ears and broke him from his misery. He turned away from the railing of the balcony to gaze upon his wife. She stood in the archway still wearing her long green gown. She looked exquisite her red curls falling against her shoulders. She had been letting it grow since the birth of their baby. He loved the feel of the soft curls against his fingertips. It soothed him and cleared his mind when his thoughts grew weary. She would be a beautiful Queen one day, the most gorgeous monarch that Asgard would ever know. Although she was not yet aware of it one day soon it would come to pass.

"Come, my little spider," he said softly as he extended his hand out to her, "We have a perfect view of the sea."

"You looked like you were in pain," she worried as she entwined her hand in his. He watched her closely. Such a warm look she held in her eyes for him. He had begun to believe that he truly was an unlovable creature, every fear and doubt that he had ever experienced in his childhood had seemed to come to fruition. Only ten times worse than he had ever imagined. Being raised in a place where physical prowess was valued above all things he had always felt inadequate. He did not have the strength to match the others in battle and while his intellect and skills in magic could easily outwit the bulkiest opponent. In a world where those talents were thought of as no more than simple tricks it did nothing to raise his esteem in the eyes of others. He was Thor's little brother, the silver-tongued trickster and nothing more when he longed to be thought of as Thor's equal and perhaps even his better. Even in the eyes of his parents he had always felt second place. Little did he know the secrets they had been keeping from him. He was a frost giant, a monster and discovering that truth had nearly broken him of his sanity. But then he had found her and in some strange twist of fate he had won her heart.

"I'm fine, my darling," he assured her as he took a strawberry curl between his fingers, "I was remembering something but it is over now."

"Remembering what?" she inquired. He had told her once that all she had to do was ask and he would give her the answers she sought. He tried his best to keep that promise though he knew that it wouldn't always be possible.

"I was thinking of the punishment that I suffered under Odin for my endeavors to rule Midgard," he admitted," but it is over and I would prefer to think of happier things." He knew that Thor had returned but he refused to go down to the great hall to meet him. Let them come to him if they wished to inflict some new form of penance. He was very close to being completely healed and if the fates were willing he would be strong enough that he would not need to rely on Asgard to protect his family. If luck was on his side he would be gone before they had a chance to render any judgment against him. He could always stoke the execution of his plans from a less vulnerable place.

He felt her arms wrap around him tightly as she rested her head against his chest. "I love you," she told him and he could hear the emotion in her voice. He knew she was nervous for him. He held her tightly as he inhaled her scent and for a moment everything else disappeared.

The faint click of the outer room door alerted him to his brother's presence and he steeled himself before his voice ever reached his ears.

"Brother," the thunder god bellowed as he searched through the rooms before he appeared on the balcony. "Pardon me, Lady Natasha," Thor apologized as he caught sight of them in each others arms. Loki could tell that he was surprised to see her dressed in Asgardian fashion and he couldn't help but be pleased by the admiring look in his brother's eyes.

"I take it things went well," Loki said dryly as he placed a warm kiss on top of his wife's head before letting her go. She stood there unmoving at his side as she stared at Thor without expression.

"Yes, he suffered great losses to his numbers," Thor explained, "But unfortunately Thanos still roams free."

"And the Tesseract?" Natasha interrupted. It had been under her protection in a way when Loki had taken it and she was not one to give up on a mission easily. He knew that a part of her would not be at ease until the Tesseract and the scepter were back in Thor's hands. He hated to disappoint her but some things could not be helped.

"We were unable to retrieve it," Thor admitted as he moved more fully onto the balcony. A small cry came from the bedroom as Natasha quickly excused herself to tend to their little girl. Thor stared at his brother intently before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"What kind of spell did you place on Heimdall?" he asked angrily.

"None," Loki lied, "how could I have? I was bound when I left Asgard, I could do no magic."

"You expect me to believe that, brother?" Thor intoned suspiciously as he eyed Loki warily.

"Believe what you want, it makes no difference to me," Loki sulked as he turned to gaze back out across the sea," I did not lose my bonds until I arrived on Midgard."

"Someone did something to Heimdall so that he would not be aware that I required his help." Thor insisted as he stepped closer to his brother.

"If it was I, then why would I send you aid?" Loki solicited as he raised his eyebrow quizzically; He had to lay his foundation just right. He would only have one chance at making this work to his advantage.

"I wouldn't put anything past you, Loki." Thor refuted solemnly.

"Then add it to my list of crimes, does it even matter if I'm innocent or guilty?" Loki hissed, " Just bring me to the All-Father and be done with it." He turned to face Thor as his tone became softer, "I only ask that you keep Natasha and Rowan under your protection while I'm indisposed."

"The All-Father believes that we were working together ever since we departed here all those months ago," Thor advised," He knows nothing of your mistakes." He paused for a moment as he searched his brother's eyes. It was a familiar look that reminded Loki of when they were children and for a moment he felt sadness in his heart for the way things had changed. "He will not hear differently from me," Thor finally continued," not unless you leave me no choice, Loki."

"I expect to be gone from here in a few days at most," Loki advised him as he moved to exit the balcony to check on his daughter.

"Not with the scepter, brother!" Thor ordered.

Loki froze in his tracks as he turned toward him slowly, "Mjolnir is yours and the Chitauri scepter is mine. If you fear that I will use it to conquer some other unsuspecting realm you need only glance in the other room to see the reasons why I will not." He replied coolly.

"The All-Father does not wish for you to have it," Thor told him sternly.

"He will need to find it and even then he will be unable to keep it from me," Loki grinned as he moved closer," You told me that you believed that in the end I would come to your aid the way you did for me. You call me your brother. If you really believe that then you must learn to trust me. I need the scepter to protect my family and I will not part with it."

"I make no promises," Thor responded as he moved to leave.

"Do you know what payment the All-Father has promised Malekith for his services?" Loki inquired cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Thor questioned as he turned back towards him abruptly.

"Did you think he helped out of the kindness of his black heart?" Loki laughed as he watched the puzzled look on his brother's features," Oh, he didn't tell you of his use of the dark elves," Loki surmised as he scrutinized his brother's reactions. This could work out even better then he had hoped. "They are greedy and no amount of payment will ever sedate them. Malekith is no different than Thanos. He longs for the power that the gauntlet promises."

"Why do you tell me this?" Thor demanded as he eyed him with suspicion. Loki knew that he didn't trust him completely but he also knew that a part of Thor would always see him as his little brother. He needed to appeal to that side of him to get him to do what he wanted.

"I may be Jotunn but Asgard will always be my home," he said honestly, " The All-Fathers decision was not a wise one, in the end it could bring devastation to our people."

"You tell me this for a purpose," Thor stated, "What is it you want me to do?"

"Tell the All-Father that you want to be at his side when he sees Malekith," Loki revealed," Watch them closely, make sure that the sorcerer does not attempt to add on to their bargain. Keep Asgard safe."

"Our father will see to that himself," Thor argued.

"His judgment is not what it once was or he would not have twice made a deal with the devil," Loki rasped as he walked back toward the balcony. "You need to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Asgard needs a strong King who will not lead her into folly."

"I have no desire for the throne, brother," Thor asserted angrily, "You should not speak this way of our father."

"Of course you don't," Loki soothed, "I never said you did. But you love Asgard as we all do. You must protect our people." He turned back towards the archway as he strutted across the balcony," If you will excuse me I must see to my daughter."

In the outer room he found Natasha cradling their child gently in her arms and he smiled broadly at the sight. Closing the distance between them he leaned down placing a light kiss on Rowan's temple.

"I'm glad to see you have returned to your good humor, little one," he chuckled before placing a gentle kiss upon his wife's lips.

"You have a beautiful family, Loki," Thor's voice appeared from behind him," I have thought on what you said and I see no harm in doing what you ask. Welcome home, brother."

He watched solemnly as Thor exited their chambers. An odd feeling came over him, one he hadn't truly felt so strongly in ages but he suppressed it before it had a chance to take root and alter his plans.

"What did you ask him?" Natasha requested simply, a look of complete trust in her eyes.

"Thor will not tell anyone of my involvement with Thanos as long as I behave myself," Loki told her deliberately not answering her actual question. He knew that she would assume his words were in reply to her inquiry. "Perhaps Rowan would like some fresh air?" he continued, "You could show her the gardens."

"Without you?" she pouted as she adjusted the green blanket beneath their daughter's tiny chin.

"I will be along shortly. There is something I must do," He whispered curling his fingers around a long strand of her hair.

"Misbehaving so soon?" she teased him but he could see the curiousness in her gaze.

"I want to speak with my mother alone," he told her," There are things I said to her that I regret."

Natasha leaned up on her toes kissing him sweetly, a faint smile across her lips. "I'm glad, "she beamed at him," I will show our daughter your beautiful creations."

He raised his hand ever so slightly and with a twist of his fingers a magnificent pink rose appeared in his palm. She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling in delight as he placed it in her hair.

"You have a gorgeous smile, my little spider," he told her sincerely, " I pity the world that they don't get to see it as often as I." He placed his hand against her cheek as he kissed her softly feeling the smile still across her lips as he deepened their kiss. How he relished the feel of her, such a fire held within her soft luscious mouth. The taste of her overwhelmed his senses as he broke their kiss suddenly, licking his lips unconsciously as he stared at her own. "You better go for your walk or I may never let you leave our bedroom chamber," he smiled deviously.

"I wouldn't protest such an order," she giggled before becoming serious once more," but you should see your mother. We will wait for you in the gardens."

He couldn't contain the sigh that escaped his lips as he watched them leave. He hated to mislead her but there were things he needed to take care of. He had much to accomplish in a very short time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 –

The sound of the wheels rolling across the cobblestones seemed to amuse Rowan as she waved her arms in the air. Perhaps she was trying to reach the puffy white clouds that scattered across the pale blue sky. Natasha stopped walking as she reached a small cement bench strategically placed in front of a sea of golden daffodils. From here she would have a perfect view of the rainbow tree that Loki had pointed out to her when he had showed her the gardens. The branches were filled with multicolored blossoms. It was one of his creations. A gift to his mother when he was a small boy.

"Holy crap," a voice lofted to her ears from a few feet away," I barely recognized you, Tasha."

She turned her head swiftly to where the sound had come from us as she watched Hawkeye moving down the path toward her.

"Clint?" her voice puzzled as he closed the space between them and pulled her into an embrace. He squeezed her tightly before letting her go as he looked at her with a blank expression. "How did you get here? Why are you here?" she questioned as she sat down on the bench behind her.

"I came with Thor," he answered quickly;" I wanted to see for myself that you and that little girl of yours were alright and to make sure that you stay that way." Taking a seat next to her he peered into the carriage at the babbling bundle inside. "I wasn't expecting to see you looking like this," he admitted," You look beautiful but it's not you."

"It's just a dress," she remarked as she observed him. "You must know that my husband," she said pointedly," will not like knowing that you came here. Did you really come simply for us or to get under his skin?"

"I cared for you long before we ever even knew he existed," he protested," do you really believe that it is all about Loki for me?"

"No, I think it's all about you," she sighed," otherwise you might have thought how your presence here might be a problem for me."

"So is this really what you want?" he asked," to be his Queen while he rules over all the people who ever slighted him? If it is then he really has changed you and not for the better."

"He is not ruling over anybody," She declared heatedly," we are just trying to stay safe and be a family while he heals."

"Oh come on," Hawkeye began to laugh," Why do you think he took you two here of all places?"

"So that he could send help to Thor and the rest of you," she argued as she stood up from her seat," You know he took a big chance coming to Asgard. You don't have to trust him. But I'm not going to sit here and listen to anymore of this," she placed her hands on the handle of the carriage. Hawkeye jumped up from his place and pressed a hand against the bar to keep her from moving.

"Afraid to face the truth?" Hawkeye mused," That's not like you either."

"Go to hell, Barton," she hissed as she began walking further along the path. She heard him following behind her and her knuckles grew white as she gripped the carriage in her anger.

"He came here to make a play for the throne," he called behind her before catching up as he began walking along the side of the carriage.

"Is that what Thor believes?" she challenged as she continued to stare ahead.

"He thinks fatherhood has changed him," Clint admitted," I know better."

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she turned toward him once more," I understand why you hate him. But the fact remains that I love him and nothing you can say will change that. You shouldn't have come."

"I'm only doing what you would do if you were in my place," he entreated," when I was under his spell you didn't stop knocking me upside my head until I saw the light."

"I'm not under any spell, Barton," she exasperated before her tone became softer. The fact was that this irritating man standing before her meant the world to her. She owed him a debt that she could never really repay. So many memories they shared good and bad, business and pleasure and though she could never love him the way that she knew that he had always wanted. She could not deny that she did love him in her own way. "I don't want to hurt you, Clint. But you need to accept that I'm in love with him and we have a daughter."

"I have," he confessed," I'm not trying to win you back, Tasha. But I am trying to reach the Black Widow. She is in there somewhere. Don't let your love for him blind you to everything else."

Rowan's noises and babbles became louder as they both gazed down at her. She stared at her daughter silently and wondered what she was trying to convey in her little way.

"She really is precious and so much like you," Clint remarked," Motherhood suits you. Secretly I always kind of thought that it would. Could I hold her?"

Natasha nodded her head to him absently as she stood there letting his words wash over her. Had he really thought she would make a good mother? It was something she had never imagined for herself until she discovered that she was carrying Loki's child. Perhaps, she was being too hard on him. He had come such a long way to make sure they were safe. He had always been a good friend.

"Whatever happens in the future the two of you will always have me in your corner," Hawkeye promised as he smiled down at the little baby in his arms. "I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized," I want you both to be happy just keep your eyes open. You owe it to your daughter."

"Give her to me now," his voice was icy and overflowing with hatred as he stood there in front of them. His eyes were cold and menacing, his face was like stone.

"Still as crazy as ever I see," Hawkeye needled.

"Stop it, Barton," she seethed as she took her daughter gently from his arms.

"Give her to me, Natasha," his voice softening as Loki moved closer and she laid their child in his outstretched arms. She watched him kiss the top of her soft strawberry curls and it was as if he had never been angry. Until he lifted his head, his eyes falling once more on Hawkeye and the chilly stare returned at once.

"You will never touch her again," he rasped," I should have known you would have skulked your way here. So desperate are you for that which can never be yours." Natasha watched as he placed his slender finger before Rowan and she grasped it quickly with her tiny fingers. "Did you like your walk, little one?" he asked her tenderly.

"Another time, Tasha," Hawkeye stated as he shifted his feet preparing to leave.

"Oh, I don't think so," Loki intoned wickedly.

"You speak for her now?" Clint grilled sarcastically.

"I'm speaking for you," Loki hissed," You will never come near them again."

"Please there is no need for this," her voice calm and commanding as she attempted to reason with them both.

"You should get him into therapy, Tash," Hawkeye jested, a crooked smile set against his lips but his eyes never left Loki," It might tone down the crazy."

"Enough, Barton," she snapped," Just go. I want you to leave." How could she have been so stupid she berated herself as she watched her husband gently place their daughter back inside the carriage. She should have realized what a horrible idea it was to let Clint hold the baby especially with Loki on his way to the gardens. She froze suddenly at the thought as she remembered that she hadn't felt him coming closer. She had never felt his presence leave the castle since she had left him in their rooms. He had just suddenly come upon them. How was that possible?

"You wish her eyes were closed to me," the sound of his voice was slow and deliberate, a controlled rage slithering under the surface and it broke her from her thoughts as she watched him maneuver himself in front of Barton. The young god towered over the archer as he continued, "It is you who fears to face the truth. She knows me better than anyone. All that I have done, all that I am capable of doing and still she chose me."

How long had he been watching them? How much of their conversation had he heard? And why wouldn't he have made himself known immediately?

"You know I almost forgot," Barton grinned," Dr. Selvig came up with some interesting research on that Moscow gem. Seems it was a perfect replica of one of those infinity stones. A reality gem he called it. You know all about those things right? I mean you've got one in that stick of yours don't you?"

Loki made no motion to answer. He just stood there unmoving with no change in his expression.

"You forgot? That's bull," Natasha answered icily," Why have you waited till now to fill me in on this?" She was tired of these childish games but Barton continued to give all of his attention to Loki. She stood there right next to the two of them as if she were invisible.

"You know what puzzles me is why would anyone hide one of these powerful jewels in the middle of an oiling rig where it could easily be found? Unless they knew it was a fake." Hawkeye's eyes narrowed as he watched the demigod's reactions carefully but Loki gave none as he stood there unreadable. "Makes sense why Thanos attacked headquarters so fiercely, maybe that was the whole idea in the first place?"

"It is really past time that you left," Natasha ordered," Unless of course there is something else you've forgotten to tell me?" Her voice acerbic and cutting as she fixed her eyes on her former partner he hadn't told her when they were alone because he wanted to try and get a reaction out of Loki and she didn't like it.

"Don't worry, Tasha. I promise," his eyes still staring intently into Loki's as he smiled," if I learn anything else you will be the first to know."

She watched as he walked down the pathway back toward the castle walls. "Why didn't I feel you come here?" Natasha asked abruptly as she turned back to face her husband," One minute you were in the castle and the next you were in front of us."

"I used a teleportation spell," Loki answered calmly as he knelt down in front of Rowan resting his hand inside the carriage as he adjusted her blankets carefully.

"You mean a projection spell, don't you? Isn't that what you called it? Where else have you been today while your body was resting in our rooms?" she challenged as she placed her hand against the handle of the carriage.

"Always right to the point, my little spider," Loki smiled as he gazed up at her," It is one of the many things that I adore about your mother, little one." Looking down at their daughter, he moved his slender fingers imperceptibly and a small pink lamb appeared in his hand. He shook it gently before letting Rowan take the soft rattle in her tiny fingers. He stood up then, his long, lean frame straightening to his full height forcing her to tilt her head upright. "Very well," he continued as he reached playfully for a curl of her hair," I was in Svartalheim. I wanted to see for myself the foolish deal that Odin made with them. Just a bit of idle curiosity, really. Shall we go for our walk?"

She thought for a moment about what Hawkeye had said. That he had wanted to reach the Black Widow. Had he come on his own or had Shield sent him here? Did they think she would collect information for them about Loki? They were fools if they believed that she would ever betray him again. She had only meant to help Barton. They had never told her about the collar that they had invented. Even now she found it difficult to erase the image of him writhing in pain on the floor of that warehouse from her mind. The heartbroken look on his face when Fury had pulled the tracing device from his clothes had been one of the worst moments of her life. No, she would not be the cause of his sorrow ever again. Still she couldn't just sit back and let him do something he would regret forever. She knew he loved Odin and Thor even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. Could Clint be right? Did he still have designs for the throne?

"Natasha?" his voice soft as he continued to twirl her hair through his slender fingers," Is there something else you want to ask me?"

"What you told Barton was true," she answered as she gazed into his dark green eyes," I do know everything about you. I know you better than anyone and I love you, every part." He smiled broadly as he leaned down kissing her lips softly. She pulled him closer wrapping her arms around him fiercely. She would protect her family even if that meant protecting him from himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 –

The floor trembled beneath him as he landed on his back flat against the cold surface. He glanced to his left and the realization came to him that he had narrowly missed the ornate serving table by mere centimeters. Perhaps, this had not been such a good idea?

"Conceding so soon?" his opponent jested as he lied still against the marbled tile. "It seems marriage has made you soft."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he rose up from the floor, taking in a deep breath as he contemplated his next move. "I beg to differ," he replied icily. It was time for him to go on the offensive but before he could complete his thought he felt the rush of wind as the steel tip of a hard black boot thrust toward his face. He countered quickly knocking aside the strike and going for the other leg in one sweep. He watched the sleek black form flip backwards through the air before landing smoothly like a cat a few feet away.

"You're holding back," the voice came at him without emotion. It was said not as a question but as a simple statement of fact. He rushed forward again propelling his arm outward as if to strike while he watched his target advance for a counter assault. He quickly cast his spell. The powerful side kick met nothing but air as he evaporated on contact. In less than a heartbeat he rematerialized behind his attacker as he closed his hand snuggly around the slender alabaster neck.

"That's cheating," she admonished as she stood frozen in his grip.

"Of course," he whispered seductively against her ear, "the god of mischief remember?"

"How could I forget?" she sighed breathlessly as she glided her hand against the inside of his thigh. He closed his eyes and gasped at the feel of her touch through his leather garment. That split second was all she needed as she elbowed him forcibly in the gut before grabbing his arm and flipping him back to the floor. Natasha stood above him triumphantly as she placed her black boot lightly against his chest.

"Eh heh heh heh, talk about cheating!" he chuckled as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're on the floor yet again?" she baited as she put a slight bit of pressure on the heel that rested against his breast," I'm beginning to think you like it down there."

"I can't deny that I love the view," he divulged as he gazed up at her. Her black uniform was like melted onyx that had conformed itself to her every curve. He moved his hand hesitantly to skim a single slender finger against her calf. Natasha's sapphire eyes tightened at his movement as she exhorted more weight on her foot. The burden did not deter Loki as he continued playfully inching up higher. Although in his current position his hold could not surpass her knee. He took note of the stance of her other leg as his eyes roamed her body appreciatively. Her demeanor was cold, all-business as she towered over him. No doubt she was waiting for him to accept defeat. He let his fingers dip slowly back down her leg before letting go completely.

"I suppose I should concede," he said casually before he flipped his body abruptly twirling sideways as he knocked her off balance. She rolled quickly to her feet rising slowly like a lithe panther stalking him with her blue eyes. "That you were a tad too confident in your hold on me," he jested as he observed her closely waiting for the perfect moment to make his move.

He couldn't contain his smile as he took in the sight of her. So strong and resilient with a brilliant intellect to match her physical prowess and she was as manipulative as he only she used her cunning to extricate the truth not to sow seeds of mischief. She was everything that he could have ever wanted in a mate and so much more. If it had been another woman who had bested him twice his ego would have been bruised but as it was he took great pride in her abilities. Their daughter would be a force to be reckoned with when she grew up for she would be instilled with the best from them both.

Natasha's expression was all concentration. Placing her feet attentively, never taking her eyes off his face. She began to inch toward him slowly. He swung toward her but she deflected it with a sharp blow that half numbed his wrist. She came at him in a fury as if she were the larger and more muscular of the two of them. She exuded confidence, seemingly certain that she would overwhelm him. The truth was that he seemed to be stuck in a defensive pattern as he warded off her punches and kicks until finally he saw an opening. He knocked her to the ground but she simply slid across the floor before swirling back into a standing position. Her lips curved in a smile and her gorgeous blue eyes glowed in satisfaction. He really wasn't sure how she stayed on her feet so easily perhaps she really was part feline he jested to himself as he watched her move in once more. Loki slid to his right as he hooked Natasha's left leg with his own, trying once more to bring her to the ground. He knew the rhythm of her movements. She would be up in a heartbeat and moving to her right only this time Loki was faster than she and he caught her from behind as he knocked her down once more. He pinned her in place holding both her wrists with one large hand over her head as he kneeled over her body. Loki smiled down at her like a wolf that had just made its first kill, devious and smugly satisfied.

"That's two to one," she said coldly," I'm still winning."

He howled with laughter as he loomed over her." Eh heh heh heh, so be it, my little spider." Then his lips were on hers, his kiss fervent as he released his hold on her wrists to make better use of his hands. He laid his body against hers keeping the bulk of his weight on his arms as he ravished her with kisses. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers burrowing into his hair as she came alive, gone was the emotionless façade of a shield agent. He could feel the fire burning within her as she trembled under his touch. He whispered against her mouth, and his lips burned a fiery trail across her cheeks, to her throat, against her earlobe, then back to her mouth again. She arched against him using the weight of her body to flip their positions so that she was on top. His arms went around her instantly; his hands travelled the length of her body relishing the feel of her as she moved against him. She pulled away from him slightly, her red curls falling haphazardly around her face as she gazed at him. Her lips were so close to touching his it was sweet torture waiting for her to speak.

"Use your magic," she ordered him, her voice like velvet. He could feel her hand tug at the belt of his leather pants as she continued," I'm feeling too impatient to unwrap my prize." Her tongue teased his lips, and then delved between them. The sensation was so tantalizing that he almost couldn't remember how to cast his spell. Then their clothes melted away and her hands moved across his bare flesh as he stared up at her. The way she looked at him, so completely absorbed in his body, hungry and aggressive as her hands moved lower he became undone, helpless at her touch. He dropped his head back, moaning in pleasure, hardening under her. Then he buried his face against her breasts taking one into his mouth, his lips and teeth swirling languidly upon one pebbled, rosy peak. The sensation was shattering, the taste of her enthralling. She gasped, clinging to him, her body yielding magically in his arms as he moved his hands upon her naked hips and between her thighs. She cried out his name as she closed her eyes, shuddering and breathing deeply against his neck as his touch became bolder and more intimate. She bit her lip and moaned as he entered her. She was straddling him, riding him, her legs against his thighs, driving him harder into her. Their bodies became one evoking need and searing heat and molten pleasure as they devoured each other reaching the peak of ecstasy. They stayed there unmoving covered in the fine sheen of their own sweat.

Loki breathed in the scent of her as he held her closely. No woman had ever smelled so sweet; no skin had ever felt so much like pure silk. Not for the first time he contemplated the amazement that he had found such a splendid creature and the even more incredible fact that she loved him.

"You feel so good," she murmured as she rested her head against his chest," sometimes I think I must be dreaming."

"If not for Rowan in the other room," he mused," I would be quite content to never move from this spot." He felt her body shake as she giggled against him and he grinned widely as his fingers played with the long red curls falling down her back. It thrilled him that he could make her so happy.

"Has it ever been this way for you with other women?" she asked suddenly. He was taken aback at her question at first. In all of the long talks they had shared during their time together that was one subject that had never been broached.

"I have enjoyed the physical pleasures of many maidens," he answered truthfully," but I've only ever made love to one. So my answer is no. It has never been this way for me before and now that I have you I shall never touch another." He felt her feathering light kisses against his chest before she raised her head, her bright blue eyes staring at him intently.

A knock on the outer room door interrupted the moment as Loki exhaled angrily. "I'm going to put an enchantment on that door," he threatened as he reluctantly parted from her," and the next one to disturb us will find themselves in the outer realms of a black hole."

"Loki," she chuckled as she raised herself from the floor their clothes returning immediately as she watched him strut toward the sitting room," such devious thoughts, I'm shocked."

He opened the door to reveal Thor standing on the other side a concerned look upon his face.

"Here to ensure that we leave Asgard as I promised?" Loki challenged," I assure you we will be gone before the evening."

"I've already told you Loki," Thor exasperated," this is your home. There is no reason for you to leave."

"What do you want?" he asked frigidly, purposefully ignoring his brother's statement.

"You were right about Malekith," Thor said solemnly as he entered the room more fully. Loki immediately cast a ward to hide their words from Heimdell. He had wondered when his brother would approach him concerning what had occurred in Svartalheim. Of course, he had to continue the pretense that he was unaware of what had transpired. It wouldn't do for Thor to know that he had been there.

"What happened?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"He brought up the weapons vault and what it contains," Thor advised," he requested access to the reality gem for a small spell supposedly to help his people."

"Ridiculous," Loki spat," At least it is out in the open I expected something more underhanded. I'm sure the All-Father put him in his place."

"He told him he would give the matter some thought," Thor sighed.

"What?" the young prince remarked as he secretly smiled to himself," That makes no sense. That is not like him at all."

"I know," Thor admitted," I tried to reason with him but it was no use. Good day, Lady Natasha," he added as she entered the room holding Rowan in her arms before taking a seat in one of the large chairs against the wall. He turned back to Loki as he continued," That is why I want you to come to the great hall with me. He will be here shortly to receive our Father's final answer."

"What purpose could I serve?" Loki inquired," You can't think that he would ever give it to him? And even if he did what could I do to stop it?" He felt his wife's gaze fall upon him and he wondered if she suspected that he had worked any mischief in the dark elves' realm. Perhaps, it had been unwise to admit to her that he had spirited himself there but he had felt certain at that moment that she would have known if he had lied. The bond between them could be a hindrance at times.

"Malekith is a sorcerer," Thor explained," you could sense if he is attempting to use any magic to alter our Father's decisions."

"So could Heimdell," Loki answered curtly as he stared intently at his brother.

"Heimdell's powers have been manipulated once already," Thor disclosed," if Malekith was responsible."

"I thought you were certain I was the one?" Loki interrupted," Perhaps, you should get Amora to help you? I'm sure she would be more than willing."

"This is not a time for your jokes, Loki," Thor intoned warily," Will you come or not?"

Loki nodded in acquiescence to his brother's request as his eyes fell upon his wife. He hated to leave her alone. He was certain the archer would come running the moment that his feet passed through the doorway. It was not that he didn't trust her but he hated the idea of Barton being near her as silly as it was.

"Come, my darling," he said finally," there is always a grand audience when the All-Father speaks. It is quite the spectacle."

As they maneuvered down the hall behind Thor, Natasha leaned closer to him and whispered for his ears alone," Don't do anything you might regret." He turned toward her sharply as she continued to glide next to him cradling their daughter in her arms. She needn't worry he thought to himself he was certain that he would regret nothing that transpired here today. He motioned for her to sit in one of the many chairs that lined the side of the hall as he remained standing next to her. He had been sure to enter in full armor, the golden horns of his helmet reflecting off the sunlight pouring through the expansive windows that framed the room. He watched eagerly as Thor made his way up to the dais to where the All-Father sat upon his throne. More than likely he was attempting to explain why he had brought Loki to this meeting. He had not spoken to Odin since their argument that first night that he arrived in Asgard.

"So this is the mortal that stole the great trickster's heart?" a voice he barely recognized pulling him from his thoughts as he turned to meet it," and your child?" the woman continued as she tossed her long blond hair back over her shoulders," how precious."

"I'm surprised the All-Father has yet to banish you," he snapped as he eyed her evilly. She was up to something or she would never have come near him.

"I suppose that is an honor he reserves for his children alone," she replied with a sly smile," which explains why you are still here as well."

"Be gone, Amora," he ordered," I have long since tired of your drabble and I needn't expose my family to such pain inducing boredom."

"I find you anything but boring. You've grown stronger since you last left Asgard. The magic is flying off you in waves," she said seductively touching her hand to his arm.

"Go find some other way to Thor's bed," he said dryly as he brushed her fingers from him as one would an insect," I can not help you."

"Why do you try so hard to get rid of me? Afraid I might tell your little pet more about you than you want her to know?" she laughed gaily as she placed a hand against her chest as if to emphasize her low cut top emblazoned in a bright metallic green.

"My name is Natasha," his wife said simply as she watched her daughter grab gingerly at her fingers not even bothering to raise her head towards the woman before her. "And there is nothing you could tell me that I would find the least bit shocking. So if that is your reason for being here you might as well listen to my husband and be gone."

"You've trained her well," the Enchantress baited as she eyed her carefully," I'm afraid you are in for a rude awakening. I know Loki, in every sense of the word to be precise and I guarantee there are things that I could tell you that would send you fleeing from him. Perhaps, straight to the awaiting arms of that little archer? He is one of your kind is he not?"

"Eh heh heh heh," he laughed mirthlessly, a wicked smile playing against his lips," You've done your homework, Amora. You wish to bait me, but to what end? Unfortunately for you Natasha does know me. For instance, the fact that I would have no qualm in snapping your neck," In an instant before the final word had left his lips he had the Enchantress by the throat with one hand, her feet inches from the floor as she grabbed frantically at his fingers while she struggled for air." For nothing more than alluding to the idea that you would attempt to take her from me."

"Loki, release her," Odin bellowed from the dais as Loki continued to stare into her eyes before tossing her with one swift motion.

Amora stood up quickly raising her hands as if to conjure up some retaliation but stopped at the sound of Loki's voice.

"Go ahead," he taunted," I've long since surpassed you in power. It would be my pleasure to show you how much."

"Enough, both of you," Odin raged," The Great Hall is not the place for these petty squabbles." He turned toward the soldiers at the great doors as he continued" Guards, show in our honored guest."

"I'm sorry,my darling," Loki whispered hesitantly as he turned to look down at his wife still seated at his side," I hope I didn't frighten you. I should not have behaved that way. I let my anger get the better of me."

"Don't worry," Natasha stated, a slight smile beginning to form on her lips," If I had not been holding our daughter I would have done it myself." His smile broadened as he turned his attentions to the entrance way. He wondered what game the Enchantress was playing. Could she be working with Thanos? He needed to keep a careful watch on her. It wasn't wise of her to show her intentions so boldly; she must have had a reason for doing so. It was obvious she wanted to cause a scene but why? He wished he had better control of his rage but just the thought of Barton made his blood boil over. As if on cue the archer entered the great hall and Loki watched him meticulously as he found a spot on the far wall to sit. It was a seat directly across from Natasha he noticed and it irked him.

"What was that all about, brother?" Thor questioned as he came to stand on his right side.

"All of the pathetic mortals running around that miserable world you are so fond of and you had to bring him along with you?" Loki seethed as he turned to the thunder god completely ignoring his brother's inquiry while he asked his own," Why is that?"

It was then that the guards returned announcing his entrance. "Asgard welcomes Lord Malekith, Ruler of Svartalheim, Eternal Emperor of the Dark Elves," the guard's voice echoed through the chamber.

Loki relaxed instantly as he watched the procession. The plans that he had so long labored over were finally coming to fruition albeit not exactly as he had originally intended. He would not let anyone get in his way. He was too close to victory.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 –

His emerald eyes were piercing completely absorbed in the figure making its way to the foot of the dais. There was a slight smile to his lips and a light of excitement twinkling in his eyes though his body made no movement and his face gave no real expression. To the casual observer he might have even appeared bored but she knew him too well to miss the subtle cues of his features. He wanted this moment to happen, very badly in fact, but for what purpose? As the rest of the audience in the Great Hall marveled at the sight of the dark elf approaching the throne of Asgard she could not seem to take her gaze from Loki. She had been surprised by his suggestion that she and Rowan come with him to this meeting. She wasn't sure what to make of the woman who had accosted them earlier. The remark the sorceress had made about the extent to which she knew Loki did not go unnoticed by Natasha. It was clear Amora had wanted to make certain that she learned that she had known him in the biblical sense. Of course, she was fully aware that Loki had lovers before her but she wasn't sure how she felt about meeting one in the flesh. She knew that he had no interest in Amora or any other woman. She would have to be blind not to know by now how desperately he loved and needed her. His actions at the woman's words had only driven that point home all the more. She supposed it should have frightened her seeing the lengths that he would go to keep her with him. She had seen that look in his eyes before when he had felt threatened and she had no doubt that he had meant what he said. The truth was that it thrilled her and it gave her a smug sense of satisfaction seeing the woman scuttle away to the other side of the hall. Yet even the knowledge that she had nothing to be jealous of could not seem to stop the possessive emotions churning inside of her as she sat holding their daughter gently in her arms.

"All-Father," a gravelly voice slithered into her ears and she turned quickly finally taking note of Malekith standing in front of the dais, bowing his head ever so slightly before he continued to speak," You have bestowed upon me the greatest honor in inviting me here."

Natasha had seen many things in her years as a spy but she wasn't quite prepared for the image of this dark elf. He was tall probably only an inch or two shorter than her husband. He had long pointed ears and wavy white hair cascading down past his shoulders. However, it was the color of his face that was the most striking thing about his appearance. He seemed to be split in half. One side was a dark charcoal grey, his eye an olive green and the other side was a deep blue with a pale eye that matched exactly the color of the skin surrounding it. His face was narrow, with a sharp nose and a wide mouth upturned in a devious grin. It was obvious to her that while he was saying words of humbleness and gratitude, there wasn't an ounce of those attributes in his entire being.

"I sense nothing," she heard Loki whisper to Thor who was standing at his side. She might have wondered how the thunder god could seem to trust Loki so easily after everything that he had done if she had not become so hopelessly devoted to him herself. She knew all too well how difficult it was not to forgive the mischievous prince.

"Perhaps, it has been too long since you have been inside these walls," Odin replied regally as he sat upon his throne. "Twice now you have helped us in our hour of great need. You have been swift in giving us your aid for a price, of course."

"My kingdom is not as glorious and rich as the one you command," Malekith answered flourishing his hands to point out the golden splendor that filled the room around him," I have only ever asked for that which my subjects required. Pardon me, if I have offended my great lord in any way." He bowed again more deeply but he did it in such a way that it seemed more to give an air of prestige to himself than to acknowledge any authority to Odin.

"I have thought long and hard over what you have asked of me," Odin continued turning his ornate spear slowly in one hand as he gazed at the dark elf before him. "I understand your need but I can't in good conscious release such a powerful tool from our fortress."

Malekith's face took on a grimace before sliding back into a mask of dutiful servitude as his sticky voice began once more," I understand your mistrust, All-Father. But there are those among your own who have the power to cast such spells as the one I need. Perhaps, you can allow an Asgardian to do us this kindness."

"I have thought of that," Odin advised wearily," but once it leaves the security of our vault the risk would be too great for it to be taken by some other entity. I cannot allow another gem loose in these realms. Not with the Eternal lying in wait to pounce at any moment."

"So because of Thanos you will sit back and let Svartalheim suffer?" Malekith hissed dropping all formality of pleasantries.

"Watch your tone when you speak to the All-Father," Thor bellowed as he took a step forward.

"I mean no disrespect, of course," Malekith answered in his slippery voice as he seemed to have regained control of his emotions," I only worry for my brethren."

"This is getting interesting," Loki smirked next to her as she turned toward him. He gave a quick wink of his eye before turning back to the conversation in front of him as his face returned to stone.

"If I might beg your further indulgence, All-Father," the dark elf inquired," There is something else in your vault that could be of some assistance to us in our troubles. The Casket of Winters."

A flurry of gasps filled the room from the spectators at the mere mention of the Frost Giants source of power. They had once attempted to rule the entire realms with it in their grasp before Odin had forced them into submission. From infancy the Asgardians had been taught to fear the Jotunn, a practice that Odin should have put a stop to after having brought a child of one to be raised as his own. Instead he had kept the truth hidden and let the stories of Frost Giant monsters continue to thrive in his land. Natasha wondered how different things might have been for Loki had he not grown up instilled with such a hatred and fear for his own kind. She pressed one hand against her chest feeling the shape of the emerald heart beneath her leather top. No one knew that the casket in the vault was nothing more than an illusion cast by her husband. Loki had stolen it long ago. She wondered what Odin would do when he realized that it was missing.

"The casket would be of no use to you," Odin advised, "It can only be wielded by a Frost Giant."

"Yes," Malekith smiled as the words fell from his lips," That is true. But do you not have a Jotunn in your service?" His eyes fell to Loki and it seemed to Natasha that the olive green pupil glowed brighter for a moment as an almost sneer came over the elf's features.

"I do no one's bidding," Loki snapped icily," Least of all Odin's." He seemed to grow in stature as he stood there next to her. The gold of his helmet glaring in the bright lights that descended from the cathedral windows surrounding the hall as he stood there defiantly. More gasps filled the room as a rush of voices began to rise from the attendee's while they conversed with one another. The idea that anyone would say such words so brazenly in front of their King was unheard of.

Odin stood as he banged the edge of Gungnir on the ground to quiet the people as he stepped closer to the edge of the dais. "Guards," he announced his voice like thunder," Clear the great hall, I wish to be alone with our guest and my sons."

Loki turned to her helping her up from the chair as she held their child placing his arm against the small of her back he began to walk with her down the aisle before Odin's voice came resounding through the gallery.

"Loki," Odin instructed," I said 'my sons' did I not?"

Loki stood frozen for a moment before he nodded to his wife to continue on. "Yes, I suppose you did," she heard his voice from behind her as she slowly made her way to the doors of the passage behind the rest of the crowd. "But what I said still stands," he bristled pausing slightly before adding in a sarcastic tone, "Father."

The doors shut behind her and she stood there for a moment and stared at the large wooden barrier between her and her husband. She didn't like not knowing what was going on inside.

"Fascinating, huh?" Hawkeye jested behind her," Felt like I was in Buckingham palace or something."

"Why haven't you returned home yet?" she asked frostily as she turned around to face him.

"You're worried about him? I get that," Clint continued ignoring her question," I don't think Odin is really keen on helping that elf guy anyway."

Natasha sighed as she began to walk back toward their rooms not surprised in the least when Hawkeye proceeded along next to her. "When are you returning to Earth?" she asked again.

"As soon as Thor can get me a ride," he laughed, "those elves seem to have a lot more on their mind than hooking me up with a return flight."

"You should never have come," she said simply," I'm sure Loki would be willing to send you home."

"I bet he'd jump at the chance to send me some place," Clint smiled," I doubt it would be home though."

"You're probably right," she grinned up at him in spite of herself. She couldn't deny that it was nice to have someone else that she trusted on this strange planet. "Try to stay out of trouble while you're waiting," she advised him as she reached her doorway," If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of my daughter."

"Of course," Clint answered as his gaze fell to Rowan," She looks happy. What about her mother?"

"I'm very happy," She revealed as she opened the door preparing to step inside.

"How did it happen?" he asked as he moved closer," After everything he did, how did he get you to trust him? Let alone fall in love with him?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Barton." She responded without emotion.

"Why not?" He insisted," Don't you know? I remember right after I got freed from the hold he had on my mind, you told me that you felt compromised. Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

"This is ridiculous," she exasperated as she walked into the sitting room placing her daughter in the small crib that rested next to one of the large chairs near a golden jeweled table. "How many times must I tell you that he did not work any spell on me?"

"Until you convince me that it's true," Barton demanded," You've changed. And it's not just becoming a mother that has changed you. You didn't even think you could have children after all of the stuff those Russians put into your veins. Birth control was just the prudent agent in you preparing for every possibility even the outlandish ones. "

"Oh, I see. So now you want to accuse him of using magic to get me pregnant, is that it?" Natasha responded. "He was as surprised as I was about the baby. He had no idea and even if he did use magic to help me conceive what would it matter. She is a miracle to me. I love her in a way that I never knew was possible. There is no use in me talking to you if you are going to keep on like this. Just go."

"Then tell me what made you trust him? So much so that you would keep him hidden from Shield for all those months? What did he ever do to earn that kind of loyalty from you?" he challenged as he entered the room.

"He loved me, Barton. It's as simple as that," she said gently as much as his constant insistence that she was under some sort of mind control annoyed her she did not want to hurt him with her words. She knew how he felt about her and how difficult it was for him to see her with Loki of all people. "He and Rowan are my family. If you can't accept that then just keep your distance from me, please. "

"So you're happy? And it wouldn't matter to you if he planted some seed in your head back on the helicarrier to make you want him?" he asked solemnly," If he made it so resisting him was near impossible? Is that what you're telling me?"

"What do you mean?" her voice growing angry," a seed in my head?"

"Why do those words bother you so much?" Clint disputed as he watched her reactions closely," Are you remembering something?"

"Get out, Barton," she retorted lividly," This conversation is over. I don't ever want to discuss Loki with you again." She pointed toward the doorway waiting for him to exit. He looked at her for a moment before he nodded reluctantly and left. She grabbed the handle and slammed it closed. She wasn't even sure why she was so angry. Something about the words he spoke had made her think of the connection that she shared with Loki that part of him that was always in the back of her mind. She had never told a soul about the strange bond that she shared with him. There was a time when she thought that he had placed it there to drive her crazy but she knew that wasn't the case. He felt her presence the same way that she felt him and he was just as clueless as she was about how it had come to be. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. It was just the fact that she did not know what was going on in the great hall that had her on edge. Loki was still there she knew. She hoped that he didn't get himself into any trouble. A knock came at the door and her first instinct was that it was Clint once more as she opened the door in a fury.

"I thought I told you," she started before her words halted at the sight of Amora standing before her. "What could you possibly want?"

"I wanted to apologize, of course," the Enchantress said sweetly, too sweetly to be taken seriously," My behavior earlier was inexcusable. It's just Loki can be so hostile at times and without cause, it truly brings out the worst in me."

"I could care less," Natasha said simply as she moved to shut the door once more.

"Please," Amora entreated taking an uninvited step inside," I really do wish to be helpful. I can be a very useful ally."

"The only person that you wish to help is yourself," Natasha stated, "Get out, before I throw you out."

"There is no need for that, truly," she laughed as she took a seat on a small loveseat at the far wall," I have information that could be quite useful to you and your little girl."

"Do you honestly think that I would believe anything that you had to say?" Natasha asked quizzically. She could hardly believe the nerve of this woman to come here so soon after what had transpired in the hall. What game was she playing and who was she working with? The agent in her knew that it was best to let her speak so that she could sift through exactly what her goal was therefore she refrained from forcing her to leave.

"Loki is quite obsessed with you, isn't he?" she asked bluntly only she didn't wait for a response. "He has always been one to fixate on things. He always coveted everything that belonged to Thor, his strength, the esteem of his fellow Asgardians, the flock of women surrounding him and most especially his place in line for the throne. I'm certainly not one to cast stones on doing whatever you must to get that which you desire most."

"Is there a point to any of this?" she asked coldly," or do you just enjoy the sound of your voice?"

"He hasn't had much luck in satisfying his desire to surpass Thor in his father's eyes. "The Enchantress continued as if Natasha had never spoken," That is what it all boils down to you know. Anyway, he did succeed in getting you. You were one of those responsible for helping Thor thwart his plans and bring him home for such a horrifying punishment as I recall. I wonder if your total disdain for him had anything to do with his need to have you. Well, whatever the reason, his manipulations worked quite well on you. Normally, I wouldn't care but seeing you with that precious child, I just felt compelled to come here."

"You want to attempt to hurt Loki for some reason, so get on with it already," she insisted," I would like to be alone with my daughter."

"I'm a sorceress. I can sense magic," Amora answered swiftly," A spell has been cast upon you. He has bonded you to him and from what I've heard about you I'm quite certain it was against your will. He is lucky, they don't always take. Believe me I've tried."

Natasha said nothing as she walked towards her daughters crib and peered inside. Rowan was still awake and gumming at the soft lamb rattle that she held in her hand. It was her favorite.

The Enchantress rose from her seat and took a tentative step closer to the Black Widow. "I could attempt to break it for you," she offered.

"Get out of my home," Natasha articulated her voice not betraying a hint of emotion as she stood there unmoving," Loki will be back shortly. I doubt you want him to find you here."

"Yes, of course," Amora replied with false meekness as she moved toward the door," If you change your mind you need but ask."

How did she know about the bond? It was apparent to her now that Amora must have mentioned it to Clint that would explain the words he used earlier the sudden prying into her feelings for Loki. He was testing the waters seeing if there was any truth to what the Enchantress had told him. This woman could not be trusted, obviously, yet how did she know? Did she really sense it with magic? And if she did than shouldn't her husband have been able to as well, but he never mentioned sorcery as a possible cause for their connection. Then again why would he if he had casted the spell himself? No, this was exactly what Amora came here for to make her distrust him. She had to remain calm and think rationally. She had no reason not to believe him after all they had been through together.

The door opened as Loki strutted through the entrance way closing it gently behind him. He gazed at her for a moment, his green eyes narrowing slightly as he observed her standing next to their daughters crib.

"What is wrong?" he asked deliberately as he crossed the distance between them. He reached for a lock of her hair as he twirled it lovingly between his fingers. "Natasha, are you alright, my darling?" he implored as his eyes searched hers. She put her arms around him suddenly as she placed her head against his chest squeezing him tightly. He wrapped himself around her gently, running his hand through the red curls flowing down her back as he whispered against her hair, "What has you so frightened, my little spider? You're trembling. Is it the talk of the casket? Fear not, they are none the wiser and they never will be." His voice was soothing as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She loved him so much, so completely and she knew he loved her. He would never have done what they claimed. He wouldn't have. "I'm sorry I took so long," he continued as he kissed the top of her head," They are all long winded buffoons."

She pulled away from him somewhat so that she could see his face. "What was Odin's final decision on the matter?" she asked calmly as she regained control of her emotions. Years of training had taught her well. He traced her cheek with one slender finger as he smiled down at her. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the tenderness of his touch.

"The old fool doesn't know what to do," he jested as he moved to kiss her lips softly before continuing to explain," He has placed himself in a very precarious position. He can't possibly refuse to give aid to Svartalheim after using their resources twice to aid his own people. To do so could put him in the midst of a new war. But dare he maneuver anything from his precious vaults with Thanos looming over him."

"Then what will he do?" she inquired as she finally released her hold on him and moved to sit in the chair adjacent to Rowan's crib.

"He asked Malekith to spend the night to give him more time to decide on the best course of action to help his people." He responded as he studied her features intently. "But now on to more important things, my little spider," he beamed," Namely, we need to decide where we will make our new home."

"You really intend on leaving tonight?" she asked skeptically. She knew that it had been his plan for them to leave as soon as he had been completely healed and at his full strength but she had begun to think that Clint was right about him wanting the throne. She had been watching him closely in hopes of stopping him from doing something that he was sure to regret. But aside from him admitting to spying on the meeting with the dark elves she had noticed nothing odd in his actions.

"Why wouldn't I?" he probed as he leaned over the crib," Your mother doesn't look happy, little one, and we can't have that now can we? Yes, that's precisely what I was thinking. You are a very smart little girl." He walked toward her and reached for her hand tugging gently for her to stand before sitting quickly while pulling her back down on top of his lap.

"What in the world are you doing?" she gasped as he stared up at her. A huge grin spread across his face, his tongue peeking out between his teeth playfully as he laughed.

"Rowan told me I should tickle you without mercy," he jested as he maneuvered his fingers towards her teasingly.

"Don't you dare," she squealed as she grabbed his hand firmly in her own. "I'll retaliate I swear it," she giggled as his other hand connected with its intended target.

"There is my smile," he declared as he moved his hand to the back of her neck pulling her toward him as he kissed her. His kiss was long, deep and compelling. Natasha felt as if her bones were melting away beneath her as she swayed against him. All coherent thoughts drifting from her mind as she felt him squeeze her body more tightly against his chest. His hand roaming up and down her back while the other rested against her buttocks. Loki kissed her again and again, his tongue plundering her mouth. He kissed her face all over, soft quick kisses, across her neck, nibbling her earlobe, always returning to her mouth. "You're so lovely," he breathed against her as she moaned at his intentions. She had never known anything like the feel of him, never known the world to spin in such delirious motion, never known such hunger as the desire that burned through her body for him alone. It was unquenchable it seemed. She needed him desperately.

The knock on the door echoed through the small chamber as they both sighed in mutual frustration. "I hate that door," he quipped between ragged breaths as he attempted to regain his composure. She stood up and moved towards one of the other chairs as she watched Loki saunter toward the entrance way.

Thor entered the room hurriedly a smile on his lips," Good, I was afraid that you might have left us the moment you reached your compartments."

"We will be gone soon enough," Loki advised as he eyed his brother reflectively," What is it you want?"

"I have never wanted you gone. I have made that very clear to you brother. But even more so now," Thor acknowledged as he nodded toward her," Good evening, Lady Natasha."

"What are you blabbering about?" Loki scorned as he moved back towards the ornate table near where he had been sitting. He placed his hand along the side as he began to trace the jewels adorning it with his fingers. Natasha watched him intently. It was as if he had no interest in what Thor had come to tell him but she knew that quite the opposite was true. There was an excitement in him just bubbling under the surface, she knew him too well to be fooled by his present demeanor.

"We cannot risk opening the vault to the likes of Malekith," Thor continued," But if Father refuses him completely it will surely mean war. The Chitauri scepter can only be wielded by you but it is more than powerful enough for what they need."

"Why would I ever agree to something like that?" Loki mocked as he turned once again to face him," Let Odin find his own way through the mess he has dug for himself."

"I know you feel like an outcast here but I also know that you love Asgard as deeply as I do," Thor entreated," Do this and show them your power and that you intend to use it for the good of our people not for their destruction. Show them that the youngest Prince of Asgard has truly come home."

"You presume that I care what these peasants think of me," Loki intoned quietly as he placed his hand on the edge of Rowan's crib. "I will think on it, I can promise nothing more than that."

Natasha watched silently while Thor exited the room. She didn't have to ask Loki what his answer would be, she already knew what it was. And if Barton was right about this, was the rest of what he believed also true?

"You never wanted to rule Earth did you?" she said abruptly as she watched Loki still fingering the edge of the crib. "You wanted to fail and be brought back to Asgard so you could switch the gems?"

"That was such a long time ago," he told her as he eyed her cautiously," what does it matter? You have been out of sorts this evening. Did something happen while I was trapped in that boring meeting?"

"I'm fine, just curious," she answered frankly," You're very meticulous with your plans. If you do this than Odin will be in your debt, so you have accomplished a very big goal of yours tonight, haven't you? One step closer to the throne?"

Loki stared deeply into her eyes, his body unmoving. He seemed to be in deep concentration almost like a statue before he finally murmured," you are replete with distrust and a great deal of fear to match it so much so I can feel very little of anything else in you. What is it that has caused this?"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" she said coldly," Do you mean to unseat Odin?"

"Ladies first," he snapped before modifying his tone," I don't mind answering your questions but I want to know what has brought on this….you are not yourself. Have you been speaking with Barton? Has he said something to upset you?"

"He has every right to hate you after what you did to him," she declared as she rose from the chair, "But still he helped to save your life and he did it for me."

"So this is about Barton?" he flared as his anger frothed to the surface. She knew how much he despised the thought of Hawkeye. She wanted him to be off balance so she could be sure that his answers would come out quickly and truthfully not the well thought out responses of the silver tongued prince. "So one word from your little birdman and you immediately begin to distrust me? What is it he has accused me of now?"

"If not for Clint I would have been dead a long time ago, before you ever even met me," Natasha continued, "He saved your life, our daughter's life and yet still you are filled with such hatred towards him. He is my dearest friend."

"Enough!" he bellowed," I have heard enough!"

"Then answer my question," she commanded as she moved closer to him. His green eyes blazing as he matched her stare with his own.

"Do I covet the throne of Asgard? Yes," Loki conceded," Was that his big revelation? Any simpleton in this city could tell you as much. I will do what I must to get what belongs to me."

"Like with me?" she whispered, her body beginning to tremble despite her attempts at a calm exterior. Now that she was at the moment that she had been working toward, she was scared to death of his answer but she needed to know for certain.

"What do you mean?" he asked a look of puzzlement falling over his face as he raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Clint warned me from the beginning that…" she began but he cut her off immediately as he grabbed a vase from the small table hurling it across the room.

"I don't want to hear his name again," he shouted, "You are my wife! Tell me what you believe not what some envious twit wishes to fill your head with."

"And if I were to go to Barton now what would you do?" she provoked him purposefully as she tried to cling to her role as an agent. Simply an agent using all her tools to gather information, "Cast a stronger spell?"

"What? What are you saying?" the color draining from his face as he stared at her blankly before the rage returned in an instant," I will kill him with my bare hands before I ever let him take you from me. I don't need magic for that." He reached out grabbing her by the arm forcefully bringing her closer to him. "You think to leave me?" He seethed before his voice suddenly became weak and pleading. "You aren't making sense" he persisted.

"Maybe the spell is finally weakening?" she baited once more," When Clint came here to our room."

"Who else have you talked to today?" he asked suddenly as his grip tightened on her arm. His emerald eyes boring into hers before he took her face into his hands," I sense no magic but there is something wrong with you? You are not yourself and you are purposefully antagonizing me." He released her suddenly as he walked away from her to the other side of the room overturning a small table in his frustration. The sound of Rowan crying filled the air as she turned toward the crib but Loki was faster as he rushed forward picking her up gently and cradling the baby in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, little one," he whispered, "I didn't mean to frighten you." She quieted instantly as he held her closely kissing the top of her head sweetly as he gazed down at her. Natasha could see the glistening in his eyes while he looked upon their daughter. He was attempting to hold back the tears that were clearly on the brink of falling any second. She instantly regretted her doubts and fears that her feelings for him might have been manufactured somehow. Of course, she loved him. How could she not?

"I'm sorry," she lamented, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, I didn't mean them." She walked toward the two of them as she reached up and placed her hand gently against his cheek, "I love you, Loki. Can you forgive me?"

"This wasn't about Odin," he stated matter-of-factly," What is it that the Black Widow wishes to know so badly?"

"Amora," she admitted as she took her hand away from him hesitantly. "She told me that you bonded me to make me choose you. She said that she could feel the magic from the spell on me."

"Did you even see Barton today?" his voice cold as he laid their daughter who had fallen asleep in his arms back into her crib.

"Yes," she told him as her eyes followed his every movement. "He walked me back to our rooms."

"Perhaps they are working together?" he mused as he sat down in the chair across from the crib, his legs spread out in front of him as his emerald eyes stared off into space.

"No, Clint would never." She started to say before his sudden glare made her stop her words instantly.

"Of course, he wouldn't," he spat angrily, "He simply shot you while you were 7 months pregnant with our child but please do give him all of your trust. I, on the other hand, only brought down the wrath of an Eternal god upon my head to ensure your safety. Why would you ever believe in me over some little trollop with a few feeble skills in magic or your precious little birdman?"

"I have never told anyone about our bond and when she seemed to know about it," Natasha implored, "Can't you understand how I would be confused?"

"I remember the moment that you told me that you wanted me," his voice so soft it was barely above a whisper as he gazed down at his left hand, turning the wedding band in circles with his thumb as he spoke," I could hardly believe it was really happening. I had fallen so in love with you and I wanted you so badly. Is there a part of you that wishes you hadn't given yourself to me that night? I suppose there must be for you to have believed that I forced you to do it. Do you regret marrying me, Natasha?"

"No," she pleaded as she kneeled in front of him taking his hand into her own. "I don't regret any part of our time together. You've made me so happy. I love you so much, Loki. I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry with you," he professed as he entwined his fingers against hers," I'm angry at myself. When you mentioned going to him, the thought of losing you even for a moment. I felt like I was going to die. I think I would have if it had been true. I've given you such power over me, my little spider."

"You have the same power over me," she admitted.

"Do I?" he inquired but he didn't wait for her answer as he continued," You must stay away from Amora." His eyes filled with concern. "I've never told anyone about the bond between us," he pondered as he took a red curl between his fingers," I don't know how she could possibly know about it? That she sensed it magically was a complete lie. I would feel it myself and I don't. She will regret not heeding my earlier warning."

She began to rise at his words and settled herself in his lap as she placed her hands against his face lifting his chin as she touched her lips to his. "I will never leave you," she breathed against him. She began to kiss him tentatively and the fire began to roar between them as he delved deeply into her mouth, stroking the inner recesses with his tongue evoking memories for them both that forced all of the uncertainties and worries that had filled them into nothingness. His lips caressed and consumed hers until she thought she could bear no more. The kiss evoked memories. Memories of love, desperate passion and need, memories of tenderness, of sacrifice, of whispers, of precious moments that had filled their life together and promises of a future overflowing with more of the same. Never again would she doubt him. She swore to herself, never again..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 -

A warm breeze stirred through the open window fluttering through the green silk curtains of the large canopy bed before gliding lightly across the soft red curls of her hair as she slept peacefully against his chest. He held onto her tightly. He had barely slept all night and when he did he was inevitably woken up by the same nightmare. This was supposed to be a glorious day for him but he couldn't seem to get Natasha's words out of his head.

_And if I were to go to Barton now_

The phrase kept fumbling along his subconscious. He could not stop picturing them together. He knew she hadn't meant it. She had no desire to leave him. It had just been a simple trick of the Black Widow spinning out her web to collect the truth. Still knowing that did nothing to stop the visions that had plagued him all evening. The thought of her in Barton's arms, of him touching her, of her responding to him in kind, it made him crazed. He longed to extinguish the pathetic life form from existence yet he knew that he couldn't or he would lose her forever. The certainty that she would never forgive him for such an act only drove him more insane with jealousy. She cared for the archer, loved him even and he hated it. He felt her fingers moving lightly across his skin, her lips brushing his flesh as she remained cuddled against him lost in her own dreams.

He reached out a hand to her hair skimming lightly over it before sliding a strand between his fingers. Her hair was so lovely, so thick and soft. He bent and brushed his lips against her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly as their gazes met, a smile of sweet contentment on her lips as she lifted her head. "Good morning," she beamed as he felt her fingertips feathering lightly across his bare skin. He touched his lips to hers and kissed her. A soft sound of pleasure rumbled within her throat as her lips parted further. He tasted hungrily everything that her mouth had to offer as the heat rose within him. She kissed him eagerly as he felt her fingers talon in his hair while she pulled him closer. He clasped his arms around her, clinging to her for life like a drowning person. He needed her desperately. He would do anything to keep her with him. He sought the throne of Asgard and already carried himself like a king yet he would go down on his knees in an instant begging her for her love if she so required it.

"Loki," she whimpered as his hands found the soft, secret places that aroused her into almost mindless passion.

"Say it again," he breathed against her breast taking the hard, pink nipple in his mouth. Her groans were almost agonized as she repeated his name once more. He felt her hands moving restlessly across his back and neck, the tips of her fingers digging at his flesh. He loved the delicate pain of it; he wished it would never end. When he came into her, she welcomed him, moving with him, a perfect rhythm. It was ecstasy being inside of her, becoming one as her body molded against him, the soft sounds of her pleasure falling about him. In this moment there were no doubts in his mind. She wanted him, needed him, craved him every bit as much as he did her. He abandoned himself to the feel of her, the sweet warmth of her surrounding him as he gasped an uninhibited cry of satisfaction. "My little spider," he shivered, his breath short and uneven," You're mine." He had meant it as a statement but even he could hear the question tinged in his voice. She placed her hand gently against his face, her body still trembling from the aftershocks of her climax as she spoke softly," I am yours, Loki, always."

Natasha moved from the bed, her naked form sending a ripple through the curtains as she parted them reaching for her robe that was lying against the stoned floor. Loki never took his eyes from her as he watched her tie the belt around her waist before she drifted across the room to check on their daughter. He collapsed against the pillows as he sighed in frustration. He needed to clear his head from these melancholy thoughts. He was one step closer to completing his goals and he had his wife and daughter at his side. Where was the confidence he had felt so strongly less than a half a day ago? He stood up quickly walking toward her fully garbed in his princely attire as he gazed upon her feeding their daughter.

"I must go with Thor to see Odin this morning, I am sure that he will want us to finish this business with Svartalheim as soon as possible," he revealed as he watched her closely. He wanted to make sure that she stayed away from that blasted archer while he was gone but how to request it without seeming like an overbearing jealous fool.

"So you are going to help them?" she inquired never raising her eyes from their daughter as she held her closely. "Whatever you decide, please make sure it's for the right reasons and be careful."

"It would mean a great deal to me," he began, "That is to say it would put my mind at ease if I knew that you and Rowan were spending the day with my mother. I don't trust Amora not to see an opportunity to strike during my absence."

"You don't trust me to protect our daughter?" she asked forcefully as her blue eyes peered up into his.

"Of course I trust you. Believe me, there are only three people in this entire universe that I do trust," he declared," You, my mother and," his lips froze before he could complete his sentence. The thought had come to him unbidden and it shocked him for a moment." Besides, what can you do against magic?"

"Who is the third person?" she inquired as she moved to place their daughter back in her crib.

"Rowan, of course," he answered quickly as he peered inside at the little girl fast asleep against the pale green sheets.

"I don't think this precious little infant really counts just yet," she smiled knowingly as she moved closer to him," Can't you say it out loud? I think we both know what name was about to leave your lips."

"Thor," he answered honestly as he twirled a strawberry curl through his fingers." Will you promise me to spend the day with Frigga until I return?"

She wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly. "Yes," she promised," I will do what you ask. Be watchful, Loki. If Thanos has any allies among the elves or even here, he might see this as an opportunity."

"Yes, I've thought of that as well, my little spider," he responded," Don't worry, I will be cautious." He kissed her on the lips than moved his gaze over her features as he continued," I will never let anyone keep me from you and Rowan, I swear it."

Loki strutted through the passageways as he made his way towards the doors of the Great Hall. Servants and passersby scrambled out of his way, he was a man with a purpose and they didn't dare incur his wrath by disturbing him. His green cape flowing behind him and his golden armor dazzled off the light shining in the corridors as he moved briskly to his destination. He stopped in front of the large wooden doors exhaling slowly before taking a step toward the guard to announce his entrance.

"You are late," she jested behind him," they have been talking for some time now. Quite a large crowd has already gathered inside to listen but I suppose that is the way you wanted it? A grand entrance to soothe your wounded vanity, is it not?"

"You must have a death wish, Amora?" Loki scoffed as he turned slowly to face her," You have the nerve to come before me after the lies you spread to my wife?"

"She told you? Interesting, I didn't think she would," the Enchantress remarked as she glanced around the hall," It seems you have her more firmly under your control than I realized. The poor thing, I only meant to help her." Her voice was cool as she smiled seductively. "Besides, we both know that there is nothing that you will do to me here," she taunted as she moved closer, "unless you seek a return to the serpent's den so soon, if you are lucky enough to get so light a punishment."

"There are plenty of accidents that could befall you without implicating myself," he goaded, a slippery smile spreading across his face as he continued," I wouldn't provoke me further if I were you."

"But it is such fun and so easy to do," she laughed as she placed her hand against his chest," I haven't seen that other mortal enter the hall yet, I wonder what he is up to this morning?"

Loki grabbed her wrist bending it forcefully as he pulled her arm away from him. She grimaced as she attempted to tug herself free but he refused to release it as he inflicted more pressure intent on bringing her as much pain as possible. "Never touch me again," he said simply but his eyes were filled with rage.

"Still like it rough I see," she contorted as he finally tossed her arm to her side. She rubbed her throbbing wrist gingerly as she glanced at him callously.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson years ago about attempting to use me for your little games," Loki intoned grimly as he unsheathed a dagger from his belt. He began to trace the edge of the blade with one long slender finger before raising his emerald eyes back to her face. "Stay away from me and mine; it is your final warning." He placed the dagger back in its casing as he twirled around toward the guards and commanded, "Announce me at once." They moved immediately to carry out his wishes as they pulled wide the enormous oak doors while the voice of the footman could be heard inside. "His excellency, Prince Loki of Asgard," the man heralded signally his arrival. Loki took a step forward then froze for a moment as he heard the sound of her words lofting behind him.

"I won't have to do anything," she warned, "You will drive her to him all on your own."

He clenched his fists and inhaled sharply as he forced himself forward despite his immense desire to turn around and strangle the wench where she stood. The hour for her chastisement would come soon enough. He needed to know who she was working for first and what it was they were trying to accomplish. But now was not the time, he had more important matters before him.

He bowed slightly as he reached the edge of the dais before taking his place next to Thor. As he took in the expressions of those around him it seemed the conversation must be going very badly indeed. All the better for him, he supposed though his heart didn't seem to be in it at the moment.

"Now that the interruptions have passed," the slithering voice of the dark elf vibrated through the air, his eyes narrowing as they fell upon Loki before returning his attentions to Odin," We can finish this once and for all. Is that your final word, All-Father? Shall I tell my brethren that you have abandoned us to our fate?"

"Do not twist my words," Odin proclaimed as he sat upon his throne, "Asgard has not abandoned you. We will send what supplies we can to help your people."

"You hold the power to fix what ails us yet instead you offer to keep us dependent on you for our livelihood," Malekith seethed, dropping all pretense of subjugation, "I have no use for your proposal. Mark my words; you will regret negating our requests."

"You dare threaten your King?" Thor exclaimed as he stepped forward angrily.

"Stand down, my son," Odin replied as he stood up from his throne," there are no enemies here. Are there, Malekith?"

"Is this the way you treat allies?" The sorcerer hissed, "Then I have no use for you."

"Calm yourself," Loki spoke suddenly. The dark elf turned abruptly to face the young prince, his eyes glowing as his face contorted in a scowl but Loki only smirked," I will cast your silly little spell."

"And how do you plan on managing that if the All-Father will not open the vaults?" Malekith fumed his voice grating as he inched his way closer.

"Do you want to waste time asking questions?" Loki answered crossly," I have told you that I can do it, either accept my offer or be gone."

"I accept," the dark elf concurred as he closed the final distance between them, "I will take you there now." A strange eerie smile played against his lips as he stood before him.

"I have no use for your dark magic," Loki declared his eyes roaming over the elf with clear distain," Your feeble skills have no more value here. I will take care of my people's needs. There is no realm that I cannot enter."

"Your people?" he scathed acidly as the iris of his green eye seemed to grow larger before diminishing back to its right size. "Have I stumbled into Jotunnheim?"

"Be careful how you speak to my brother," Thor's voice akin to stone as he strode between them.

"Depart at once," Loki ordered as his emerald eyes bore into the dark elf. He hated having to deal with these primitive creatures, "I will follow shortly to deal with your little problem."

Malekith evaporated into a fine mist as the crowd looked on in wonder. Thor placed a hand against his brother's shoulder as the people began to murmur amongst themselves about what had transpired.

"Thank you, Loki," Thor expressed gratefully, "I was afraid perhaps you had decided to leave Asgard after all."

"I think Thanos has supporters here," Loki admitted as his eyes found the Enchantress standing in the crowd. "He may make a move when I arrive in the dark elves realm."

"Then we will find another way," Thor concluded, "It is not worth the risk."

"There is no other way," Loki advised as he turned his attention back to his brother, "Bring a few warriors with you and make sure they are ones that you trust wholeheartedly. I will take us there the moment you are ready." Amora was trying very hard to mess with his mind but what did she hope to gain from it? Whoever she was working with they had to have promised her something lucrative and most likely it involved her obsession with Thor. "Pick soldiers that will follow your orders no matter what their feelings are for the one that they are asked to protect," he added dryly as he watched Thor maneuver through the crowd.

As the last of the spell dissipated he found himself standing on the precipice of Svartalheim overlooking what he supposed was their version of a great city. He felt a great sense of loss immediately from the emptiness inside of his mind where the feel of his wife should be but their bond was not strong enough to travel between realms. "Let's get this over with," he said to the others as he began descending down the hillside towards the town. It was a rather shadowy and dusty place even though the sun was still high above the skyline. It had not even reached the noon hour yet the light did nothing to cast out the sensation of darkness that surrounded the planet.

"So the prodigal Jotunn graces us with his presence after all," Malekith's voice resounded in the air scraping along the dust filled road as he appeared before them out of a mist.

"Take us to the source," Loki articulated slowly ignoring the emperor's attempt to bait him. The dark elf turned sauntering down the pathways of the city until they reached an embankment overlooking a barren and dry canal.

"How long has it been like this?" Thor broke in as he stared disbelievingly at the shriveled lake bed that expanded out for miles.

"It happened several months ago," Malekith explained in his grating drawl," One day it was empty and it has been so ever since. We have used our magic as we could but there is only so long one can go without any natural resource. The planet is dying off, our sorcerers grow tired."

"How can an entire water way dry up in an evening?" Thor queried in amazement.

"Magically, of course," the dark elf frothed as his eyes travelled to Loki, "An enemy of Svartalheim who decided to work his mischief."

"Eh heh heh heh heh," Loki chuckled mirthfully as he gawked at the Emperor standing before him. "This is priceless. You think to accuse me? You've read too many mortal fairy tales. Ah yes, the god of Mischief must have done it. You are too far beneath me to waste my time pulling pranks on you."

"I hear it is you that has a fondness for Midgardians and their fairy tales. Do you have fun playing prince for your little mortal wife? " Malekith intoned wickedly as his eyes began to glow evilly before dimming back to their natural state.

"It is unwise of you to speak that way to me?" Loki boiled as he stepped closer to the dark elf.

"Is it?" Malekith needled as his long white hair blew slightly against a dry breeze sailing down from the mountains to the east. "You may have more toys at your disposal but don't underestimate my power, young one."

"Is this the way you speak to those you seek assistance from?" Thor bellowed as he clenched his fist around Moljnir.

"Pardon me, Great Prince," the elf bowed slowly and reverently to Thor, a sly smile set upon his face as he glanced quickly toward Loki. "I will hold my tongue of course. We are grateful for the help that Asgard has brought to us. In whatever form it takes. "

Loki exhaled slowly paying no intention to the sorcerer's obvious and thinly veiled insults. It was time to cast his spell so that he could leave this place and return home. Loki moved closer to the edge as he raised his hand out in front of him. A flash of light fanned out from his palm as the Chitauri scepter suddenly appeared in his grip. He extended the staff out toward the empty lake as the blue light began to flash and swirl growing larger and more vibrant as it spread out from the point of the spear. A large rumble started to roll across the ground causing the rocks to shake and the dust to begin to swirl before suddenly a crash reverberated across the inlet. A rush of water began to explode out from the empty bank. In seconds the entire river bed was filled to the brim with flowing water. At last, he thought gratefully, he could leave this dreary realm. He had almost forgotten the point of all this he was so consumed by his wish to be back with his family. It was silly he knew, it had only been a few hours at most but he longed to have them both in his arms. It was then that a sudden burst of light flew rapidly from the east slamming into Loki from behind knocking him unconscious as he tumbled into the water sinking slowly underneath the cold blue liquid.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 –

The mindless coordinates flickered across the eight foot screen as she slid her fingers gently across one and then the other moving them around the board. She had volunteered for this boring task to sift through the possible locations for the gem simply to get herself as far away from him as humanly possible. The rest of the team didn't seem to think anything of it but she had seen the knowing look in his eyes and the slight smirk playing against his lips as she left the control room and it had infuriated her all the more. She hated the demigod but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She hadn't been prepared for the emotions that had stirred within her at the feel of his lips. She had lost control for a moment and she could never let that happen again.

"Are you hiding from me, Agent Romanoff?" his voice lofted toward her from the doorway the sound of it was breathy and filled with desire and her heart had begun to beat faster the moment it reached her ears. She should have realized that he was coming closer and left the room but she had been too consumed with her worries to pay the strange sensation in her mind any attention. Or had she subconsciously been waiting for him to arrive? No, she loathed him she repeated to herself and being alone with him was the last thing that she wanted.

"Why are they letting you wander about without an escort?" she asked him coldly as she continued her work. She would show him once and for all that whatever his game was it would not work on the Black Widow.

"I suppose they feel I'm no longer a threat wearing these gifts from Odin," Loki told her sarcastically as he raised one hand to show off the golden bracelet around his wrist. He moved across the room closing the distance between them and she turned abruptly to face him.

"That's close enough!" she spat out quickly and he grinned wickedly at the flustered look upon her face. She had to stop behaving like a fool. Why was she so nervous suddenly? She tried to look upon him the way she would one of her marks, cold and without feeling but the task seemed impossible as he stood there less than a foot away from her.

"What's wrong? We were a lot closer than this when I kissed you earlier or did you kiss me? I can't even remember." He articulated slowly, his voice like velvet as he reached his hand and snaked it around a strand of her hair.

She swatted his arm away immediately as she moved to walk around him. "Stop it," she exclaimed angrily," Don't ever touch me again."

"It did happen," he responded as he followed her movements, his emerald eyes overflowing with longing so much so that she had to turn her eyes away from him. This is crazy she thought to herself. He was a heartless killer she could not be attracted to him. Whatever strange spell he had placed in her mind she would break it.

"It was a mistake," she snipped as she moved a little faster towards the door. She did not want to appear anxious but her need to leave the room was near dire proportions. She felt his body close behind her as he followed her swiftly. Her mind focused on her need to get away and back to the rest of the Avengers.

"Maybe it was," he whispered softly before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to face him. He gripped both of her shoulders forcefully as he stared down at her with a strange look in his eyes. "You're trembling," he breathed provocatively," are you afraid of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she shot back as she struggled to free herself from the hold he had on her but his grasp was too strong," Let go of me."

He ignored her request as he continued to stare at her intently, his eyes roaming her body," If not fear, then why does your body quiver so?" he inquired a sly smile appearing as he continued," Oh, It's coming back to me now. You.. kissed.. me." He punctuated the words as he shook her slightly his face leaning closer to her with every syllable. "You can call it a mistake, a sudden lapse of judgment but it was real. It happened. You kissed me because you wanted to." And then his lips descended upon hers as his arms wrapped around her protectively, bringing her closer to him as he devoured her. His tongue coyly teased hers as she joined in the playful merging, his kisses growing more dedicated to strengthening her response. She lost all sense of reason as her arms slid around him instinctively. His hands stroking her hair, moving across her back as he caressed her. He continued engulfing her lips in a tantalizing frenzy as his mouth covered hers. Her head swirled as with a fever. She knew it was madness. She must stop him. But she hesitated. Just a little more she thought. He felt so good that she couldn't bear to make herself end it as her heart thumped wildly. He slid his powerful hands down to her hips, pressing her to him as she moaned against his attentions. Then suddenly he grabbed her arms once more, pulling her away from him abruptly and breaking their kiss. He met her eyes calmly. She gasped slightly at the loss of contact.

"There," he grinned widely," Now we are even, little spider." He stepped away from her as he pointed toward a set of coordinates on the large board. "That is where we will find it," he informed her stoically as he exited the room leaving her standing there in shock.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Frigga's lilting voice brought her back to the moment at hand. "Whatever it was, it must have been a very happy memory. You are smiling brightly."

"I was just thinking how quickly things can change in such a short amount of time," she answered quietly as she peered into her daughter's bright green eyes. It had been hours since Loki had left for Svartalheim and she hated the loss of her connection to him. She felt incomplete with the break in their bond and she prayed silently to herself that all was well.

"I'm so grateful that my son found you," Frigga continued as she stood up from the bench of the gazebo where she sat across from the two of them. "When Thor had first brought him home to us, I hardly recognized him. He was so consumed by anger there seemed no room for anything else. I know he still has so much going on inside of him that he needs to deal with. It is our fault for keeping the truth from him for so long nevertheless you brought my son home. The son I knew before all of this craziness started. And for that I thank you."

"I love him very much," she said simply," I can no longer imagine my life without him."

"May I hold my beautiful granddaughter?" Frigga asked as she stared down at them lovingly before taking a seat next to Natasha.

"Of course," she smiled as she transferred her daughter into Frigga's waiting arms. "She must bring back memories for you of when your children were so small."

"Cherish every second," Frigga forewarned musingly," It goes by so fast. Before you know it she will be sitting up and then crawling, walking and astonishing you with her first words."

"I will," she promised as she tried to imagine her small daughter actually talking real words instead of the adorable little babbles that she was currently engaging in.

"Hello, ladies," Clint called out as he began climbing the steps up to meet them. Natasha wondered if Frigga knew of Loki's hatred and jealousy regarding the archer. Part of her wanted to tell him to leave but the other part wanted to find out exactly what the Enchantress had told him about the bond that she and Loki shared. He might be her only chance at learning any information concerning exactly what Amora knew. It was the intelligence agent in her that won.

"Hello, Clint," she said pointedly as she stood from her seat," Frigga, this is one of my team members, Clint Barton."

"Yes," Frigga remarked as she nodded to the archer," Thor introduced us when he returned home."

"May I talk to you for a moment alone?" Clint inquired quickly as he stood before them making no move to sit.

"I have no secret's from Loki's mother," Natasha advised," If there is something you want to tell me than you can tell me here."

"It's avenger business, Tasha," Barton revealed," I don't think Fury would appreciate me talking in the open."

"Don't be silly," Frigga spoke gently," I take no offense. Please by all means, Natasha, feel free to speak with him. I will stay here with Rowan."

Natasha walked down the steps stopping a few feet from the gazebo before she turned to face Barton. "And how in the world have you been able to have contact with Fury from here?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You got me," he laughed," Are you still angry with me about last night?"

"That depends on how honestly you answer my questions," she insisted," Why did you ask me about a seed being placed in my mind?"

"Is this a one way interrogation," he quipped as he moved to sit on a bench that rested against a large tree surrounded by flowers. "or are you going to give me some honest answers as well?"

"Talk Barton and we'll see." She ordered as she paced in front of him. She always felt so on edge when her sense of Loki was disturbed everything seemed off somehow. She needed her husband home.

"A woman named Amora," he explained," she came to me and told me that she had some information that I might want to know. She said that she knew for a fact that Loki had placed some sort of bond between the two of you. She described it as some sort of mark on your brain so that he could control you and make you want him." He watched her closely before he added, "She said she might be able to put an end to it for you."

"Did you ever wonder why she would care?" Natasha exasperated," Why would you believe some stranger over me? There is no spell. I love him of my own free will. She was only trying to use you to help hurt Loki."

"Then why were you so upset?" Clint tested," If you are so certain that he didn't?"

"I'm not upset anymore," She responded as she took a seat next to him," I know that he didn't, so it's over. Don't talk to Amora anymore. She can't be trusted."

"Now you have no doubts? What did you do ask him?" Clint observed her eyes for a moment before he began laughing hysterically," oh, god, Tasha. What did you think he would say? That he did it. What happened to Fury's top spy? Has Loki really reduced you to this."

"I didn't just ask him," Natasha objected, "Look it doesn't matter. I know that he didn't and I know that I love him. Just promise me that you will stay away from Amora while you're here."

"Is there a bond between you or not," he asserted," If you want me to trust you over this Asgardian woman then I want the truth."

Natasha stared at him for a moment. She was uncertain how to respond. She had never told anyone of the connection that she had to Loki yet perhaps if she told Clint the true nature of it than maybe he would listen to her and stay away from the sorceress. She had a horrible feeling that the Enchantress would try to use Clint to hurt Loki further.

"Yes," she said finally as she fidgeted before standing up once more," but it's not magical. I'm not even sure if it wasn't just a lucky guess on her part. It's mutual, he feels the same things I do. We can sense each other, well at least when we are on the same planet."

"Sense each other?" Clint questioned," What do you mean?"

"Just that," she stated simply," I can feel him in my mind and he can feel me. I can't really explain it any better. But it doesn't control my thoughts or make me feel things like she was trying to make you believe. I just know where he is and occasionally I can sort of guess what he is feeling. Now, you know. Will you stay away from her before you get tangled up in her schemes and get seriously hurt."

"And who is going to hurt me, your husband?" he snapped coldly. "So what you're telling me is that it wasn't just your relationship that you kept from us. You could have pinpointed his whereabouts at any given moment the entire time we were searching for him and you kept your mouth shut? And you don't think that he has done anything to you?"

"I think you should make sure that Thor helps return you to earth as soon as he comes back," She countered. "I have to get back to my daughter."

Clint rose from the bench as he began to follow behind her while she moved toward the gazebo. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe," he admitted," Czarina."

Natasha froze suddenly as she turned toward him slowly. "What did you say," she asked suspiciously.

"Just that I want you to be safe, Tasha," He repeated solemnly," and I don't think you and your daughter will ever be safe while your with him."

"Well, you're wrong." She told him forcefully as she touched her hand to her temple," I don't want to fight with you anymore. I hate fighting with you."

"So do I," he revealed as he began walking in the opposite direction," Go be with your daughter. I'm going to go see if Thor has returned yet."

Natasha watched him for a moment as he walked down the pathway. She knew that Thor had not returned yet, if he had she would have felt Loki immediately and he was still lost to her. Hurry home, she thought silently as she turned back to go be with her daughter. Hurry home, I miss you.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 –

There was not one coherent thought inside of his mind accept the feel of the spasms shuddering throughout his body as he choked and gagged against the hard cool earth. He felt the water tumbling from his mouth as his chest heaved of its own accord forcing the cold liquid out of his body. His limbs trembled as he attempted to lift himself from the ground as the last of the foul water was expelled from his lungs. He coughed erratically trying to catch his breath as he struggled to comprehend his surroundings. What had happened? He saw Thor several feet away from him with mjolnir in his hand fighting some strange beasts. His brother was soaking wet and as Loki gazed down at himself an odd thought occurred to him. Why were the two of them both drenched in water and no one else? It was a strange notion considering that there was an obvious battle raging around him. What did it matter that the two of them were sodden while the rest were apparently dry? The young prince realized that he was in a state of shock as he tried to clear his thoughts and think more rationally. He endeavored to stand but fell down instantly as he continued to move towards his brother on his knees. What he planned to do if he reached him was unclear in his mind. What use was he if he couldn't even rise? Obviously none since no one on this battlefield was giving him a second thought. It was as this idea filled his concentration that he knocked into some invisible barrier that impeded him from going another step. He extended his hand out to touch it. It was hard although he could see through it as if it were nothing more than air. He pressed his hands against it using the firm surface to help himself stand. Looking towards his right he saw a lake and noticed that some of the strange creatures had begun diving into the water. Abruptly one of them was looming in front of him as he thrust a spear at Loki but it couldn't penetrate the clear wall. The thing grimaced in pain as it fell to the ground before him and he looked in surprise as he saw Sif standing there pulling her sword free from the creatures back.

"Stay down, you fool," she muttered, "You are bringing attention to yourself. Who knows how long this spell will last?"

The fog in his brain began to lift slightly as he turned once more to the water and realized that he had seen these beasts before. They were called the Chitauri. He had made a deal with them once. It was coming back to him slowly.

"Are you deaf and stupid? I told you to stay down!" Sif yelled again in the midst of her fight against two more soldiers that had come up towards the case that was protecting him. He sank back down to the ground as he watched the Chitauri that were fumbling around in the lake. No, it wasn't them that he had made a deal with. It was someone else but they were a part of it somehow. It was on the edge of his mind but he couldn't quite grasp it. He raised his hands to his face rubbing his eyes as he tried to clear the muddle that had become his brain. As he moved his hands away from his cheeks his eyes fell upon the gold ring surrounding his finger. He touched it gingerly with his right hand, twirling it in a circular motion as he stared at it. "Natasha," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Why do you help protect him?" A deep rumbling voice echoed along the terrain and Loki knew in an instant who it was. "This is barely a taste of my armies. Give him up and let us leave here peacefully," Thanos warned.

"You should never have stepped foot in my kingdom in the vein of a thief," the slithering voice of the dark elf answered," We could have made a bargain had you only approached me first. As it stands, you will leave here empty handed."

Loki's eyes opened suddenly, like emeralds sparkling in the sun as he gazed once more across the water. The murkiness had finally dissipated completely from his wits, he remembered everything and he knew why those horrid creatures kept diving down into the water. He began to laugh mirthfully as he stood up once more.

"Thanos," he called out as he walked towards the clear wall so that he could get a view of the mad titan. The large purple form was several yards away but his crimson eyes narrowed as he peered in Loki's direction and he knew the Eternal had heard him. "You dimwitted freak," he jested as he purposefully provoked him," What would you have done with it even if they had fished it out." He opened his palm as he spoke and with a flash of light the Chitauri scepter reappeared in his grasp. The beast growled menacingly as he let loose a fierce energy beam from his palm that hurled towards Loki. Before he could even raise his scepter the yellow light disintegrated against the strange casing that he was enclosed in.

"It seems you have some use for my feeble skills after all, young one," Malekith chuckled as he faded into a mist before reappearing next to the shield surrounding him. Loki's faced tightened as he stared at the dark elf grinning before him. He pointed the blade of his scepter at the invisible wall.

"Loki, No!" Thor bellowed from across the fray, "Stay inside, you must stay inside."

"I cannot help from in here," he argued as he pressed the point down upon it preparing to free himself from whatever magic incased him.

"Not a wise move," Malekith grated as the iris of his olive green eye grew larger momentarily," Reinforcements are on their way. It would be a shame if they arrived to find you and that precious staff taken after all of our hard work." He moved away from the encasement back to the fighting as he jested over his shoulder," Not that I would lose any sleep over your loss."

He stood there frozen as he debated whether or not to free himself or listen to his brother. The last time he had engaged Thanos in a battle he had not dared to bring the scepter from its hiding place. At the time he wasn't sure how well he would fare against the immortal and he hadn't wanted to chance the scepter falling into the wrong hands. But even without it he had come close to defeating the Titan, they had been an even match until the Eternal discovered a way to snap that collar on his neck. If he faced him now with the power of the mind gem at his side perhaps he could crush him once and for all. Only if he failed that would mean that Thanos would have not only him but the scepter as well. No, he dare not risk it. Not yet, he was still shaky on his feet from his near drowning. The Titan would pay for that. Loki just needed to be patient.

There was a ripping sound exploding towards the south then a rushing noise of a thousand hooves as the Asgardian army appeared on the horizon. Odin stood in the forefront riding Sleipnir as he thundered towards the battle. He raised gungnir in the air above him as he bellowed, "Thanos, I had a feeling we would meet again. You have strutted around this kingdom and terrorized these people long enough. You dare seek to hurt my sons? LEAVE HERE! I give you this last chance. You don't want to fight me! You can't possibly think to win."

The purple titan stood his ground as he roared in response, "Who said I wanted to win, All-Father? I have no quarrel with Svartelheim. But that insolent boy made a pact with me and he will hold to it one way or the other." The eternal extended out his hand as the Tesseract appeared in his grip the light from it growing rapidly as he vowed, "Until next time, Laufeyson." And with a luminous blaze from the cosmic cube the Eternal and his armies disappeared.

Loki pressed the point of the scepter against the wall once more and cast his spell. He walked towards Thor without impediment as he released the staff from his hands sending it back into its hiding place. Odin rode up to them as he surveyed the lands around him.

"What deal did you make with the Eternal?" Odin rasped as he stared down at Loki.

"He promised me the Earth in exchange for the Tesseract and we all know how well that went," Loki jested, "Has your memory grown so tired in your elder years? I certainly remember the punishments I served at your hand for my folly."

"Loki, you go too far," Odin hissed," An embittered little child you may be but you will watch your tongue in my presence. You are still subject to the will of your father and your liege." He turned his horse to face his eldest son as he continued, "Thor, what do you know of this arrangement that Thanos spoke of?"

"I know that my brother lives," Thor responded solemnly," I know that just a little while ago I feared he might be dead and it is a feeling that I never wish to know again. Let us leave this place and take him home, father." Odin glowered intently at the thunder god for a moment before he nodded in agreement as he signaled his army to return.

The moment that the swirling motions stopped his eyes opened in the chamber of the great hall and he began at once to stride down the lengthy passageway. He had only one thought on his mind and that was to locate his wife and daughter. He could feel her once more and his entire being instantly began to settle with a sense of peace that he had been missing all afternoon. However, feeling her inside of his mind was not enough he needed to see her, to touch her, to hear her voice.

"Our conversation has not ended, Loki," Odin advised as he followed him down the corridor, "I want you to tell me all about the agreement that you made with Thanos. There is more to it than just the Tesseract. I'm not as foolish as you seem to believe."

Loki stopped walking as he smiled turning back towards the All-father. His expression had nothing to do with the questions being put to him but simply the knowledge that his wife was moving toward him and with great speed. "I have nothing more to add," the trickster concluded," Thanos is unhappy that I am no longer an ally of his. Not that I ever truly was. He has a grudge to settle that is all. Or have you forgotten that if not for me, he might have had the gauntlet already? All you think on are the things that I have done to displease you and anything good that I do you immediately drop from your mind."

"Father," Thor pleaded," The past is over. Thanos' words were meant to further the chasm between you. What does it matter what plans he once had with him. He is here now and he is on our side."

"Is he?" Odin questioned as he stared intently at his sons," Or is he biding his time with new strategies? Why will you not put the mind gem back in the weapons vault as I have ordered you to do? As the All-Father and as your King I command you to do it."

"Loki!" her voice filled the room as Natasha rushed toward him wrapping her arms around him securely while she buried her head against his chest. "Thank god you are alright," she proclaimed as she reached up to touch his face," I was getting so worried. Loki, you are soaking wet? What happened?"

"Yes, of course," he snickered," I completely forgot." Before the words had even left his mouth both he and Thor were completely dried as if they had never been near so much as a drop of water all day. He turned his head and kissed her palm, then lowered it to kiss her lips. Nothing can be lovelier than this woman before him, he thought. The universe had no more to offer.

"I want your answer, Loki," the All-Father commanded, his voice stern and his face grim.

"How many times must I give it to you?" he answered bitterly, sighing in frustration as he forced himself to let go of his wife so that he could face his father. "I will not part with it as long as Thanos still lives. If you wish to punish me for disobeying your order then so be it."

"All-Father," Thor interjected as he stepped close to Odin," If not for Loki, we would be engaging in war with Svartalheim as we speak. He almost died today. Please, let this go for now."

"Almost died?" Natasha gasped, "What is he talking about, Loki?"

"Go be with your family, my son," Odin declared finally as he turned briskly leaving the Great Hall. Loki watched him for a moment before turning back to his wife.

"Don't worry, my darling," he entreated as he reached for a strawberry curl and tangled it between his fingers gently," Thor is exaggerating for effect. "

"Thor!" Hawkeye called out as he sauntered along the tile floor toward the small gathering. "I don't mean to interrupt but I really need to get back to Sheild. Will you be able to get one of your elf friends to send me?"

Loki stared at him in disbelief. He had been certain that the despicable creature would never leave. What was he up to now?

"Perhaps, in a day or two," Thor replied," There was a lot of wreckage done today in their lands, I don't know if they can spare anyone so soon."

Of course, Loki thought, he offers to leave now because he knows that it will be denied him. "If you desire to return to Midgard, I will gladly send you back. I could send you this instant if you wish it," Loki offered.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Hawkeye replied, "I have no desire to get stuck in some alternate dimension somewhere or whatever other crazy thing you might concoct for me."

"Suit yourself," Loki snipped as he took his wife's hand into his own, entwining their fingers as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. He wondered if she was happy that Barton would not be going. The thought of her missing him made his blood boil but he tried to control his temper.

"Would you feel more at ease if he sent us together?" Thor offered," I wish to check on things on Midgard."

"You really are a trusting fellow, Thor," Hawkeye quipped," but I'm not really that confident that he likes you that much more than me."

"Why not the four of us go?" Natasha offered, "Or are you that paranoid?"

"You should not leave the safety of Asgard," Loki ordered, "Not with Thanos running about, he seems to have eyes and ears everywhere. It would be too dangerous. Besides he has no intention of leaving. He is too obsessed to part from you now."

"I'm obsessed?" Barton laughed," Wow, pot meet kettle."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him quizzically; the midgardian's were strange in their speech. He had no idea what his words meant. "My darling," he whispered in her ear, "Let us go see to Rowan. This doesn't really concern us and I've missed you both so." She smiled up at him and nodded her head in understanding as they turned to leave.

"If you're serious, Thor," Hawkeye added suddenly," Then I will go with you. There is nothing more I can do here. The sooner I'm home, the better."

Loki froze as he turned around slowly. He could not believe his ears or his luck. Was the archer really agreeing to leave?

"May I talk to you for a second, Tasha?" Barton inquired. Loki felt her remove her hand from his as she walked toward him and he clenched his fist as he watched her go nearer to Hawkeye. He tried desperately to hold his tongue as the words of the Enchantress rang through his ears.

_You will drive her to him all on your own_

Clint whispered something to her too low for him to hear and he watched as an odd look, almost imperceptible, fell upon her features before it disappeared. "Remember, Tasha," he said more openly," You and your daughter will always have me in your corner." He gazed back at Thor and then Loki as he continued," So let's do it."

"Hold on to Mjolnir," Loki commanded the archer as he raised his hand, moving his slender fingers slightly toward the two of them, "Remember Thor, simply call to Heimdell when you are ready to return and I will open a portal for you." He couldn't deny the great sigh of relief he felt when Hawkeye disappeared from his view.

He pressed his lips against his daughter's forehead as he adjusted her blankets. It was hard to believe how close he had come to never seeing her again. He had been distracted and it had nearly cost him his life. He should have been aware of his surroundings instead he let the titan catch him off guard. He could never let that happen again. He lay back against the bed as his mind raced. The archer was gone and now he only had the Enchantress to deal with. It seemed evident that she was the one who had tipped off Thanos but perhaps that was too obvious.

"What was Thor talking about? What happened to you?" Natasha asked as she appeared before him. She was wearing a long silk nightgown in a deep green. Her long red curls fell across her alabaster shoulders as she moved closer laying a hand against the post at the foot of the bed, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Thanos knocked me into the lake and Thor had to pull me out," Loki advised as he did his best to downplay the events. He did not wish to make her worry. "He exaggerated to incur sympathy from Odin. I'm fine. It's over." He gazed at her lovingly. She was the sweetest thing he had ever known. The rest of his ambitions paled next to winning her. "How is your head?" he asked softly," does it still ache?"

"I feel much better," She disclosed stepping closer to him. He could see the outline of her shimmering tips through the silken material of her gown and he longed to take them between his teeth as he licked his lips subconsciously. A devious smile came upon her face as she kneeled against the bed. Moving like a cat, she crawled over him. She glided her hands under his shirt, her fingers against his bare skin as she kissed him heatedly. He slid his arms around her pulling her flush against him, his hand reaching up to hold the back of her neck as his other lingered across the small of her back. "I love you," he breathed against her, suckling her soft pink lips before reclaiming her mouth with fierce urgency.

She pulled away from him, rising slightly as she gazed down at him. She moved her hips gently rubbing her body against his growing arousal through the fabric of his pants. She meant to torture him, he laughed to himself, as he shuddered at the sensation of her closeness. The strap of her gown fell down her shoulder as she bit her lip provocatively unbuttoning his shirt slowly as her blue eyes pierced his own. She spread his shirt apart taking in the sight of the muscular planes of his chest as she trailed her fingers along his abdomen. He ran his hands up her thighs pulling the silken material up around her waist. "You are so beautiful," he rasped," so beautiful." He moved to pull the gown up over her body but she placed her hands firmly against his wrists holding them still against her hips.

"Promise me that you will never leave me," she demanded, "I hate losing the feel of you. I hate it." She increased the pressure on his wrists as she spit out the last words. Her body continued to wriggle against him, driving him crazy as he arched himself upward anxious to fill her, to be buried in her sweetness.

"I swear it," he conceded," you will never feel the loss of me again." He sat up suddenly capturing her mouth once more, his hands still held tightly against her hips but his lips were free and he made good use of them as he moved gently across her jawline to the soft spot behind her ear. She moaned as she let go of his wrists pulling his shirt off his body before wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling against his long black hair. He called upon his magic ridding them of their clothes as he flipped her beneath him.

"Loki," she exhaled leisurely as he positioned himself at her entrance, her fingers feathering across his face, her gorgeous breasts rising and falling with every breath. "I have never given myself so completely to anyone before," her voice falling over him in hush tones as her hands ran down his shoulders," I can't be without you now. I couldn't bear it."

"We will never be kept apart," he promised as their bodies joined. They moved together in a frenzied fervor as they abandoned themselves to their primal rhythm. The world ceased to exist as the intolerable pleasure of their climax filled them both. Then all was still, subsiding. She was lying by his side as he hugged her tightly to himself.

"Once Thor returns," Loki revealed hesitantly as he played softly with the long curls of her hair, reveling in the feel of the velvety ringlets," I'm going to devise a trap for Thanos. He needs to be taken care of once and for all."

"You gave your word, Loki," she snapped as she rose quickly from his side," You swore you wouldn't go off without me again."

"You will come with us, of course. If you require it," he soothed as he tugged her back to his side, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips as he felt her nestle back against him. "Frigga can watch over Rowan. I wish it wasn't necessary but it must be done. You and our daughter will never be truly safe until he is gone. Besides, I made a vow to him that I would be the one to give him death and I intend to keep that promise."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 –

It was moments like this that she completely expected to be woken up by the sound of her alarm clock to find herself in her apartment tangled in the sheets of her bed wondering how in the world her mind had concocted such a strange and fantastical dream. Rowan was laying on her back in the middle of their king size bed giggling in delight as an array of tiny colored animals danced around the air above her. She clapped her hands together seemingly trying to catch one of the wispy shapes that Loki had conjured as they flew over her head before dissipating into thin air. He was laying on his side next to her his arm propping his head and shoulders upright as he gazed down at their little girl.

"You are going to spoil her rotten aren't you?" she mused as she watched him grinning from ear to ear while he continued to entertain their daughter.

"Of course," he professed proudly, "I intend to pamper you both. " Rowan babbled softly as she twisted her body rolling over suddenly onto her stomach as she pushed up with her tiny arms and squealed. "Look at you, little one," he exclaimed in amazement as he grazed his hand gently against her back," Another first, you are growing so fast." Natasha smiled as she stared at the two of them. His eyes were filled with such pride and so much love. She couldn't help but wonder if her own parents had doted over her like this. They had died when she was only five. After everything that the soviets and the red room had done to her, she had been left with no memories of them whatsoever. Her melancholy thoughts were suddenly broken by the frustrated whimpers of her little girl.

"What's the matter, little one?" he questioned her sweetly as he reached down and lifted her from the bed pressing her close to his chest. "You don't want to be on your belly anymore? Don't worry you will figure out how to move yourself back on your own soon enough." Rowan settled immediately in her father's arms grabbing at his chin and nose as he leaned his face closer to her while making silly noises. Sounds that Natasha never would have imagined, in a million years, that she would have heard leaving the lips of the demigod that she had first laid eyes on in Germany. But so much had changed since then. A sharp pain struck her temple suddenly as she reached her hand to her head and slid herself slowly down upon the bed.

"Are you alright, my darling?" his voice filled with concern as he moved closer to her. She opened her eyes again slowly. She hadn't even realized at first that she had shut them against the pain. She had been feeling these short headaches on and off for the last few days. It seemed the stress of the ever looming threat of Thanos was finally getting to her.

"I'm okay," she revealed," it has passed." She stood up as she reached for Rowan taking her carefully from her husband. She gave the baby a kiss on her forehead as she cradled her in her arms. "I think a walk through the gardens is just what the doctor ordered."

"What doctor?" Loki inquired a puzzled look besetting his features as he rose from the bed.

"It's just an expression," she laughed as she moved into the sitting room placing Rowan in the ornate carriage as she reached for her favorite blanket lying against the table.

"You Midgardian's and your strange speech," he snipped as he followed close behind them," I don't like these headache's you've been getting. It worries me. Have you had any further encounters with Amora?"

"Please, Loki," she admonished sympathetically," It's nothing so sinister. Knowing how close I came to losing you forever, the idea that Thanos nearly succeeded in killing you, it would jostle anyone's nerves."

"I told you," he exasperated, "Thor was embellishing."

"I don't think Thor knows the meaning of the word," she told him as she tucked the blanket around Rowan," he is the most straightforward person I have ever met."

"Well, if my beautiful wife wishes to walk in the gardens than that is what we will do," he said simply as he placed his lips gently against the top of her head.

Natasha couldn't suppress the grin that spread itself across her lips as they walked along the bridge stopping to observe the lake fashioned from the river that flowed beneath them. The memory of Loki making love to her in the water below flooded her mind and she blushed for a moment as she caught his knowing gaze.

"Such a lovely little family you've created for yourself, Loki," the voice of the Enchantress intruding on her happy thoughts. "It seems you've made quite a stir among the Asgardians with word of your grandstanding in the great hall and your heroic endeavors in Svartalheim. It's all that anyone can seem to talk about. You must be quite pleased, enjoy it while you can."

"I've enjoyed your absence," Loki remarked as he turned toward her slightly," Too bad it was so short-lived."

Natasha began to push the carriage once more as Loki followed next to her but the Enchantress was not the least bit deterred as she moved along with them.

"You must be missing that mortal friend of yours," Amora taunted glancing at Loki with a devious smile upon her lips," It was obvious how much he cared for you. You weren't just some trophy that he had taken with no regard for whether you wanted to be won or not."

Loki froze in his steps as he turned abruptly toward the sorcerous his emerald eyes seething in rage as he opened his mouth to speak but Natasha spoke first. "I'm no one's trophy," she said simply as she placed her hand against her husband's shoulder," And no matter how many times you attempt to insinuate that he placed a spell on me it won't make it true. Come, Loki. She isn't worth our time."

"Such blind loyalty, you must tell me your secret, Loki," Amora cackled as she stepped closer to Natasha, "To have brought this once fiery Russian czarina who was so instrumental in your downfall to now believe in you so fiercely."

"I warned you, Amora," Loki fumed as he took a step nearer.

"Forget it," Natasha entreated as she laid her hand against his chest, "They are just words, she can't hurt us."

"It seems I have worn out my welcome. Well, I have other business that I need to tend to," she snickered as she brushed her long blond hair back across her shoulder before gazing intently at Natasha, her voice dropping to a more tranquil tone as she continued," Czarina, you will see the truth soon enough and when you do my offer still stands."

The black widow watched blankly as the Enchantress strolled down the bridge before a sudden pain shot through her forehead. She rubbed her fingers gently against her temples as she waited for the discomfort to disappear. She felt his arms snake around her from the back as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he breathed against her neck as he squeezed her tighter. She leaned into him relishing the feel of his closeness as she watched the figure of the sorceress disappear from view.

"How long were the two of you an item?" she asked suddenly, surprising even herself with the question. She didn't usually speak without careful forethought and deliberation over her words and what type of affect they would have on any given situation. Still she was curious. She felt him let go of her and take a step away laughing slightly before he responded.

"An item? Is this more of your Midgardian sayings? What does that even mean?" he inquired jovially as he watched her turn around to face him.

"How long were you together, you know, a couple?" she informed him as she awaited an answer.

"A couple? Amora and I? Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled as he took her hand into his own; entwining their fingers as his bright green eyes seemed to dance before her. " Whatever made you think that?"

"You were lovers weren't you?" she queried feeling a little confused and slightly foolish for even bringing it up.

"That isn't a term I would use for us either," he stated frankly, "We were intimate once. She thought she could use me to get to Thor. She was mistaken. "

"She seems more obsessed with you than your brother?" she insisted as Rowan began to babble and squeal for attention. She walked back towards the carriage picking her up as her daughter grabbed at her red curls like a new found toy.

"She is working for someone else, otherwise she wouldn't have given us a second glance," Loki advised as he brushed his fingers gently against the strawberry fluff that covered their daughters scalp. "She has no designs on me and even if she did they would be even more futile than her fixation on Thor. There is no part of our past association that you should be jealous about, truly."

"I'm not jealous," she told him as Rowan continued to play tug of war with her hair," Just inquisitive. The women here are much different than me."

"Don't think these supposed goddesses of Asgard are above you for they are far beneath you in every way, my little spider." He raised her chin with his fingers gradually so that she was peering up into his emerald eyes as he grazed her lips softly with his own. His mouth was hot and demanding as he deepened the kiss before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as he whispered seductively, "Perhaps, it is time to go back to our chambers?"

She smiled coyly placing their daughter tenderly back inside the carriage as she teased, "I think I need more convincing, it's such a gorgeous day I could walk for hours yet." He laughed and pulled her up for a ravishing kiss. His lips began trailing down her neck as his hands gripped her hips, pressing her to him. Before she knew it his mouth was at her cloth-covered breasts, his hands roaming her back as she moaned in pleasure forgetting completely where they were. He raised his skillful mouth, a devilish smile playing upon his lips as he peered into her blue eyes.

"Are you convinced?" he asked breathlessly. She placed her hand against his chest and she could feel its quick rhythm beneath the leather, the desire for her brimming over in his green eyes. She could feel the flushness in her face, the tremble throughout her body that his nearness always induced. She felt quite sure that such harmony of desire was rare. She was grateful and happy and scared all at the same time. She had lived without this feeling her entire life but now that she had it, what would she do if she ever lost him?

"You're not swayed? Eh heh heh heh heh, very well," he jested as he leaned forward suckling her earlobe before moving to the soft spot behind her ear. She giggled between gasping sighs as she pushed him away from her impishly.

"I'm convinced," she said brightly as she finally freed herself from his grasp and began pushing the carriage back towards their rooms.

The room was cold. It was the first thought that came into her mind as she stood there staring at the back of his form through the glass. It was her own idea to come here, none of the others had any clue where she was. She couldn't simply stand idly by she needed to be active. She needed to gain information. It was what she had been created for and the stakes were higher than ever. Her friend needed her help.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me," his silky voice fell over her ears as he turned slowly to face her. His dark green eyes blazing almost hypnotizing as his gaze fell upon her. A pain shot through her skull, the room turned dark, and her mind became murky as she attempted to reach out into the blackness. What was happening? A voice passed over her.

_Barton's been compromised_

Abruptly, the images returned to her.

"I want to know what you've done to agent Barton," she asked coldly without emotion, but inside she boiled in anger. This god or whatever he was had taken over Clint's mind and made him his puppet. She knew all too well what it was like to be controlled by another entity. Hawkeye had rescued her once from such a fate and now it was her turn to do the same. She could not let him down.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind," came his answer, smooth and without hesitation. He stood there encased in glass. One flip of a switch and he would be falling 30,000 feet to the ground and yet he prevailed before her cocky and full of himself. He had the air of a king who was giving an audience to one of his lowly subjects. His eyes glowed like emerald jewels as he looked upon her. There was something deeper held within them, there was more to him than he was showing to her now. A strange thought to come to her at such a moment but she was certain it was true. The darkness swirled around her once more bringing with it the agony that coursed through her brain causing confusion and fear to swell within her as she fought her way back to the surface, to her memories.

_Barton told me everything_

His face was there in front of her, simmering in rage and anger while his voice slithered around her. Cold, embittered, promising pain as he intoned evilly," I won't touch Barton not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately in every way he knows you fear and then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll split his skull, this is my bargain, you mewling quim." The images came into her mind unbidden as the words left the demigod's lips, bringing every fear she had ever known up to the surface before she forced them back down. She was the Black Widow, she was stronger than he realized. The dimness returned at once as the memory faded and the panic she had tried so hard to compress began bubbling over.

_Something that makes up for the horrors but they are part of you and they will never go away_

Her body flew upward as she clutched the sheet to her chest, her heart pounding rapidly and her breathing labored and shaky as her eyes darted around the room frantically. Her mind was in a state of complete confusion. Where was she? There was a flicker of candle light cascading through the curtains of the bed as she peered around at her surroundings. She slid her body cautiously towards the edge of the mattress as she placed one foot gingerly on the cold marbled floor. She was naked, without weapons, in a strange place. She heard muffled voices coming from the other room, a click of a door and then footsteps coming closer. She wrapped the sheet around her body tightly as she searched about for anything that she could use to defend herself.

"Did I wake you, my little spider?" a soft voice came from the doorway as she moved closer to the dresser at her right side, her hands gliding slowly toward a large ornate lamp. He stepped into the room more fully and she recognized him immediately. He was wearing nothing but loose fitting pants as if he had just gotten out of bed. His hair rumpled a slight smile on his lips as he came closer. Deep inside her body pulsed insistently in response to his impending closeness and the view of his bare chest, the contours of his slender body with its strong muscular frame as he stood there before her so casually. It was a reaction that she didn't expect the sight of his body to illicit from her own. She gazed down at herself for a quick moment before her eyes darted back toward him. The realization quickly forming in her mind of what must have transpired between them as she took in her lack of clothes and his own skimpy attire. What had he done to her? The sick bastard she thought angrily. Where had he taken her and why couldn't she remember? He was right upon her now, less than an inch away, his musky scent drifted through her nostrils as she breathed laboriously. It was a familiar aroma, comforting somehow and confusing at the same time. She could see his chest rise and fall and became almost lost in its movements. She quickly raised her head to look up at his face as she closed her grip more tightly around the fixture in her hand.

"Natasha?" he inquired as he reached his hand toward a strand of her red curls," Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me," she yelled as she hoisted the lamp off the table and swung it towards him but he seemed to have somehow sensed her movements or perhaps he simply had faster reflexes than she realized because he grabbed her by the arm before she could make contact with her intended target.

"What the hell are you doing?" he barked as he put pressure against her wrist with his other hand forcing her to let go of the light as it crashed to the floor. The noise seemed to echo through the dimly lit room. Then she heard a baby cry. She looked towards her left and saw the crib in front of the bed. A baby? The moment seemed to freeze, her mind going blank.

"Natasha? What's going on?" his voice frantic as she felt him shake her. She blinked for a moment before she pulled away from him.

"Rowan's upset," she whispered as she moved towards the sound of her baby. Loki moved in front of her picking up their daughter and rocking her gently in his arms.

"Yes, I know," he vexed, "and so are you it seems. What were you doing?"

She placed her hand to her temple as she sat on the edge of the bed trying to remember the last few minutes before the baby awoke. "I was having a nightmare," she concluded as she gazed back up at him," I can't really recall exactly, I just remember feeling angry and scared."

"Walking in your sleep?" he puzzled as he held Rowan tightly. Her eyes drifting slowly back to a deep slumber. "Well you are awake now. Do you feel all right? Do you have a headache?" He placed their daughter gently back into her bed careful not to wake her as he moved to sit down next to his wife.

"I'm ok, I think," she said absently before she wrapped her arms around him unexpectedly. She rested her head against his shoulder sighing with satisfaction as she felt his arms tighten around her. His hand began rubbing gently down the back of her head as she felt a few tears escape from her eyes.

"It's alright," he soothed as he feathered kisses against her hair while running his fingers down her back interweaving them into the myriad of curls that cascaded around her," It was just a dream. It's over, my darling, it's over."

"I don't even know what I dreamed," she revealed as she held her place against his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "I just have this weird feeling that something is going to take you and Rowan away from me."

"Never, my little spider," he vowed as he pulled her away from him slightly so that he could look into her eyes," I promise, you will always have us. Thanos will not be a concern for much longer. Heimdall sent a messenger to me just a few minutes ago. Thor will be ready to return in the morning. It will all be over soon."

"I don't like this idea of yours at all," she insisted, "What happens if he doesn't come alone? You shouldn't use yourself as bait. It's no wonder I'm having nightmares."

"With the Black Widow in my corner how can I fail?" he grinned widely. Then a pensive look fell across his appearance as he watched her thoughtfully before he continued," Fear not, my darling, all will be well."

He kissed her gently as if he was afraid she might break but she pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Overcome by a desperate need to have him, to feel his hair beneath her fingers, his heat and his heartbeat throbbing ferociously against her breasts. The sweet taste of his mouth left her thirsting for more and more, she needed him, to feel the sensation of him inside of her. She wanted to lose herself in him till she knew nothing of distress or pain or fear and everything of the blinding beauty of being taken by a man who loved her completely as she knew he did. "I love you, Loki" she whispered as they fell back onto the mattress, his tongue playing against his teeth in a smile as he attempted to untangle the sheet from her body. She giggled against him and his grin grew wider as the cumbersome blanket magically disappeared. He captured her lips again as their bodies blended in an erotic, pulsing cadence. Every shift dragging her deeper into mindless ecstasy, she shuddered clutching his shoulders as she rolled him beneath her. She pressed her hands against his chest as she lifted her hips to his thrusting body, losing herself with each pumping caress of his manhood.

"Natasha," he groaned over and over as the lightning bolts of fulfillment shot through him. He pulled her flush against his chest, his breathing fast and hard as he held her closely. "I will never let anyone take you from me," he vowed as she listened to the beating of his heart beneath her ear. The sound was like a soft lullaby to her senses as she drifted back to sleep certain in that moment that her nightmares were over and that her family was safe.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 –

The familiar swirling sensation dissipated quickly as he took in the sight of the world around him. The first thing that he noticed upon his arrival was the loss of his wife from his mind. It felt as if a piece of him was missing. It had become second nature to him to feel her with him always. He didn't like the feeling or lack thereof any more than she did. She had wanted to come with him insisting on his promise that he would not leave the realm without her but he had convinced her that it would be best if she would stay with Rowan. After all, he was only going to be on this sad little planet for a few minutes at most. The truth was that he had been afraid that he would find Hawkeye here awaiting a return trip to Asgard and he loathed the idea of him being near her even for a minute. He was still surprised that the archer had left in the first place. His eyes settled on Thor who was standing before him, waiting leisurely and gratefully, to Loki's eyes, he was waiting alone.

"I was almost afraid that you might be returning with another one of those pathetic little Midgardians you are so fond of," Loki spoke sharply. He knew that his brother didn't deserve his ire but he always felt out of sorts when the bond between him and Natasha was broken. "I'm glad to see that this time you have more sense, brother."

"It is just me," Thor responded as he moved closer, patting his brother on the shoulder affectionately," I apologize if the archer caused you problems earlier."

"I need your help with something," he said simply, "but we will talk about it in Asgard. I am not as fond of this place as you are. Let's go." He opened his palm and with a slight movement of his long, slender fingers he began the spell to take them home.

The wrongness descended into his bones the moment that he and Thor manifested in the sitting room of his chambers. He knew she was gone even though it seemed impossible to him at the same time. He stomped out the door quickly heading down the corridors as his brother followed behind him in confusion.

"What is wrong, Loki?" Thor called out to him as he moved to catch up to the stalking figure of his brother, "Where are you going?"

Loki turned abruptly to face him as he ordered, "Go to Heimdall immediately. Tell him to use his powers to search for Natasha. She is missing."

"Missing? Why? Because she is not in your rooms?" Thor inquired, "Don't be so paranoid, brother. She is probably with our mother or taking Rowan for a walk."

"I don't have time to placate your questions," Loki snapped, "She is not in Asgard. I know she is not. Now are you going to help me?" Why was he wasting time walking he thought to himself suddenly as he cast a spell disappearing from Thor before even waiting for his response as he transported himself to his mother's rooms. She was sitting in a rocking chair by a large stained glass window holding Rowan gently as she swayed back and forth.

"Loki!" Frigga gasped, "You startled me. You look dreadful, my son. What's wrong?" She stood up quickly placing the baby in the bassinet adjacent to where she was sitting as she moved toward him. Reaching out instinctively to comfort her son as she gently touched his face with her hand.

"Where did Natasha go?" he asked solemnly. He was only gone a few minutes, he thought, how could anyone have gotten to her in so short an amount of time? If only he had taken her with him. If only he hadn't been such a jealous fool.

"To wait for you," Frigga answered, "What has happened?" She searched his eyes in confusion and he knew that he wasn't going to get any answers here.

"I'm not sure. I don't know where she is," he replied mournfully as he turned towards the door," I need to find out what Heimdall can see." He grabbed the door handle and opened it swiftly almost walking straight into the Enchantress who was standing in front of him a gleeful look upon her face.

"You look awful," she remarked not even attempting to hide the smile from her lips," Is there anything I can do."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Frigga inquired. But Loki had no time for pleasantries. He grabbed the sorceress by the throat pulling her toward him forcefully.

"Where is she?" he demanded, "I swear by the All-Father I will break your neck if you've harmed her." He tightened his grip for a moment as she gasped for air before he relinquished just enough pressure so that she could speak.

"Loki!" Frigga enjoined," Take your hands off her, what are you thinking?"

The young prince released her reluctantly than seized her by the arm and dragged her out into the corridor. "Answer me," he barked, "What have you done, Amora?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she advised as she glanced at Frigga standing in the doorway before wrenching her arm free from his grip," You really need to learn to control yourself, Loki."

"Mother," Loki requested, his tone as benign as he could possibly make it in his current mood," Please see to Rowan." She stared at the two of them for a moment before nodding grudgingly and closed the door behind her.

"There," he hissed stalking closer to her once more as he raised his hand slightly, his fingers twitching from his desire to enact some sort of spell on the wench," Now tell me where she is."

"How pathetic you've become," the enchantress taunted, "In such a state because you've misplaced your little mortal." He took a menacing step towards her but she raised her hand defiantly," Be careful, Loki. Touch me again and you will have lost her forever. I promise you that."

"Where is she? Tell me!" he screamed. If she had handed her over to Thanos, he didn't even want to imagine what tortures that beast would concoct. This was his fault, entirely his fault.

"Bring me the Infinity Gauntlet and make sure it has every last gem in place," she instructed, "It is the only way you will ever get her back."

"I will give you nothing. What kind of fool do you think I am? If Thanos harms her," he warned but she cut him off with a mirthful laugh as she brushed her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"You are in no position to threaten me," she sneered as Thor walked up behind her. The thunder god glanced between the two of them warily. The hostility between them was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Has he seen anything?" Loki asked hopefully. As he prayed with every fiber of his being that she was not in the mad titan's clutches.

Thor eyed the Enchantress guardedly before he inquired, "You wish to speak in front of her?" He knew all too well what the sorceress was capable of which was why he stayed as distant from her as was possible.

"We are all friends here, are we not?" she asked sweetly as she smiled, her eyes transfixed on the thunder god.

"Just tell me," Loki snapped impatiently as he clenched his fist tightly.

"She is on Midgard with Shield," he revealed as he moved closer to his brother. Loki sighed gratefully that she was among her allies. Though how she had gotten there he couldn't understand as he raised his fingers to cast his spell Thor grabbed his arm abruptly.

"We can't really be sure it is her that he sees," Thor forewarned as he glanced at the Enchantress before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Perhaps it's a skrull, a trap set by Thanos. Who brought her there, Loki? And why?"

Of course, his brother was right. He wasn't thinking clearly. Amora didn't have the power to teleport to another realm at least not by herself. If she was working with the Titan, why would they send her to Shield of all places?

"I will know once I step foot on Midgard if she is there or not," he divulged as he turned back toward the Enchantress, "If she is not then I will return and deal with you once and for all."

"I hope you do find your little wife," Amora entreated in mock sincerity, "I can't even imagine the pain you must be going through being separated from her. Remember my offer. I'm afraid it is the only one that will get you what you really want." She moved languidly down the hall as Loki watched her before preparing once more to send himself to Midgard.

"Loki," Thor pleaded," You mustn't go alone. If this is a trap, take me with you."

The young prince nodded in acquiescence as he moved his fingers in a circular motion. The swirling movement of the air around him began flowing quickly before transporting the two of them into the Black Widow's old apartment upon the helicarrier. She was not in her rooms but she was aboard the ship. He could feel her clearly and sighed in relief as he began walking towards the sense of her that was pulsing in his mind.

"It's her," he told his brother as they moved along the passage ways," She is up ahead not very far."

"How do you know that?" Thor puzzled as he followed behind him but Loki wasn't paying attention to his brother's words. He had only one thought on his mind and that was to find his wife. "She is in the control room," his heart beating faster the nearer he got to his destination. He had been so afraid that Thanos had taken her but she was safe. She had been right to insist that they stay together. He would never make that mistake again. But what could Amora have hoped to gain from sending her here?

"Woah Woah, where do you think you're going, big fella?" Tony directed as he blocked the doorway.

"Get out of my way," Loki seethed as he grinned wickedly, "Before I remove you from the world permanently."

"Thor, you mind putting a leash on your baby brother," he quipped as he remained standing in front of the door. "Look, I'm not really sure exactly what's going on but I do know that she really doesn't want to see you."

"You pathetic creatures," he rasped as he flicked his fingers in the air, disappearing from view as Tony stood there baffled before coming to his senses and pulling open the door to see Loki reappear on the inside of the control room. "Nice trick," he retorted before adding, "Sorry, Nat."

She was sitting in a chair surrounded by Hawkeye, Steve and Dr. Banner. She looked worn out as if she hadn't slept in weeks, such a difference from the woman he had left this morning. What had happened?

"Natasha," he rushed forward but Captain America impeded his movements. "What is wrong with you people?" he exasperated but he didn't wait for a response as he leaned forward to speak to her once more, "Are you alright, Natasha? I was afraid something horrible happened. Who brought you here?"

"You mean who rescued me? I'm not sure," she remarked, her voice cold and hollow. It was strange to him that she remained sitting, was she upset with him for insisting that she stay behind? He couldn't blame her if she was. It was a foolish mistake and one that he would never repeat.

"Look," Steve stated evenly," Give us a minute with her, okay? We're still trying to sort this all out. I think it would be better for everyone, Thor, if you could persuade your brother to wait outside."

"I'm not going anywhere without my wife," He said flatly. He watched her as she gazed down at her hand before placing her fingers against the rings on her left finger moving them back and forth. She was acting very odd. There was more to it than her just being annoyed with him.

"There is something that you need to understand," Steve began as he attempted to steer the mischievous prince from the room.

"Keep your hands off me," Loki barked as he pushed Captain America away from him, "I'm not leaving her."

"How long, Barton?" she asked never moving her gaze from her hand as she twirled the rings over and over.

"About a year, give or take a month or two," Hawkeye replied stoically as he sat on a stool at her left side.

"A year? I've lost an entire year?" she remarked in disbelief.

"Are you sure you don't remember how you got here this morning?" Bruce asked as he stood at her right side. "Someone had to have sent you from Asgard. If you can recall anything at all maybe it would help us figure out what happened."

"What's there to figure out exactly?" she pronounced unemotionally as she looked away from her hand for the first time.

"We think it was Amora," Thor interjected as Loki tried to comprehend the conversation that was going on around him.

"Who is Amora?" Natasha asked without emotion, the epitome of an agent seeking out needed information.

"She is a sorceress of Asgard," Thor advised as he glanced at his brother worriedly. "We think she might be working with…"

"What do you mean who is Amora?" Loki interrupted, "What is going on?"

"She arrived here this morning with some memory loss," Steve informed him trying once again to maneuver him further away from Natasha," The last thing she remembers is being called into Shield to prevent you from taking over the Earth. What happened in between is a complete blank. She didn't even know we stopped you."

"It must be some kind of spell," Thor offered as his brother stood there speechless. "Amora must have cast something upon her when you came for me today."

"I don't know who this Amora is," she advised as she stood up," but the only spell placed on me was by that monster standing over there. Do any of you really believe that I would have run off with him willingly?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Tony jested.

"Shut up, Stark," Steve cut in, "you're not helping."

"I don't sense any magic," Loki advised solemnly as he stared at his wife. She didn't remember him. How in the world had the Enchantress managed that without the use of magic? "May I have a moment alone with my wife?"

"I'm not your wife!" she spouted, "and I have no desire to be alone with you."

"Lady Natasha," Thor spoke up, "Loki cast no spell on you. You genuinely cared for one another, anyone could see that. You have a child together."

"I'm not the mothering type," she answered flippantly as she sat back down. Clint placed his hand on her shoulder and Loki felt his blood boil as he tried to control his temper.

"Tasha, it's true," Barton admitted, "you have a daughter, Rowan. You are a wonderful mother. I've watched you with her."

"If I could just have a moment with you, please," he asked again as he watched her closely. She had no reaction to their daughter's name. None at all.

"So you can work more of your voodoo on me?" she spat accusingly, "I don't think so."

"I have never worked any charm on you," he entreated," I just want to talk to you without an audience, that's all."

"I don't think she really cares what you want," Hawkeye needled as he rose from his seat next to her.

"Oh, how you must be enjoying this," he hissed as his emerald eyes bore into the archers before he turned his attentions back to his wife. "So the Black Widow is afraid to be alone with me? The deadly assassin and you need a body guard of 5 men just to stand in a room with me? It seems you've lost more than just your memories."

"Fine," she agreed, "leave us alone for a few minutes."

"You don't have to do this, Tash," Hawkeye muttered as he watched the others head for the door.

"It's ok, Clint." She reassured him and Loki hated the kind tone to her voice as he watched them together, the way she touched his arm gently before Clint followed half-heartedly toward the exit. She had been nothing but callous to him since he had entered the room, icy and distant. She didn't remember him but she recalled everything about the archer. It grated on his nerves.

"I'll be right outside," Barton asserted before he closed the door behind him.

Now that he had her alone he wasn't sure what to say. He could barely comprehend the idea that she had no memory of their time together. No memory of their child. She didn't love him, he thought, and his heart sunk.

"Do you remember being in Asgard at all?" he asked meekly.

"No," she responded frigidly as she eyed him suspiciously. She really thought he was going to try and cast a spell on her.

"Our daughter looks like you," he said suddenly," She just learned how to roll over yesterday. It was very exciting." No recognition, nothing but a cold stare. "You could come with me and Thor and whoever else you want to bring with you to Asgard. Perhaps if you saw her it might spark a memory."

"I don't want to remember," she said pointedly.

"We were happy," he implored her as he took a cautious step towards her.

"It wasn't real," she snapped as she stood up and moved further away from him. This was frustrating beyond belief as he stood there confounded by her obstinacy.

"How can you be so certain if you don't even remember?" he pleaded. He could hear the desperation in his voice but he didn't care.

"Because you're a monster," she intoned angrily," and I've given you more than enough time to talk." She rushed passed him opening the door and slamming it behind her. "I want to be alone," he heard her grumble from outside the door and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath before casting his spell and disappearing into thin air.

He felt her moving closer as he emerged in the middle of her apartment. He quickly generated a cloaking spell so that he could not be seen as he saw the door knob turn. He watched breathlessly as she glided into the room closing the door swiftly behind her as she moved past him without even a hint of curiosity. He wondered if she could no longer feel their bond or if she just wasn't aware of what the sensation meant. He let himself materialize as he watched her sit down on her bed. She moved swiftly to her night table draw pulling out a firearm from within as she jumped to her feet aiming it at his head.

"There is no need for that, my little spider," he beseeched but she didn't lower the weapon, not even a fraction. "That gun is useless. It wouldn't even leave a scratch on me. Besides, I have no desire to hurt you. Please put it away."

"Get out!" she ordered, "Before I decide to see for myself just what these bullets will do to you."

"I only wish to talk to you," he exasperated as he looked around the room. She remembered none of their time together here. What was he to do about it?

"Too bad!" she repeated, "Get out!"

"This is absurd," he said to himself. Why couldn't he sense any remnant of a spell? How had Amora achieved this? "Stop pointing that thing at me!" he snapped angrily in his frustration as he dematerialized reappearing at her side as he wrenched the gun out of her hand. She swung rapidly with her other arm but he caught it swiftly as he held both wrists in place. "I just want to talk to you. I would never hurt you."

"Then let go of me," she said heatedly. He released her immediately preparing himself for a second assault but she only stood there rubbing her wrists.

"I'm glad you can still see some reason," he said dryly as she looked up at him with her cold blue eyes," I hate the way you are looking at me. You think you despise me at the moment but you don't. If you would only agree to come with me to Asgard I think it would help you remember. I would bring Rowan here but it is too dangerous with Thanos. I couldn't risk it."

"I already told you," she answered bitterly as she walked around him so that she was back in the middle of the room. "I have no wish to remember the details of what you did to me."

"That I made you happy?" he inquired," Why does that scare you so? If it was all manufactured then you can just dismiss it as such after you have the memories back. Don't you want to know your daughter?"

"It only proves how cruel you are that you would have brought a child into your schemes," she accused as she glanced back down at the rings on her left hand. "I never intended to be a mother. It wasn't even supposed to be possible."

"Nature, apparently, had other plans," he quipped as a look of hurt fell over his face," You think I used a spell to produce our baby? Who is filling your head with all this nonsense? We created our child the old fashioned way. I love you. You are my wife."

"Stop saying that," she snapped as she pulled the rings from her finger whipping them at him violently as they landed against his chest. He caught them up in his hands as his green eyes pierced her own, the irritation plan on his face as she finished her thought. "I will never be your wife."

"We are your family," he insisted as he gripped the rings tightly in his hand," Last night you were so fearful that you would lose us. You must have sensed what was happening to you somehow. Those headaches you were getting. What the hell did she do to you?" He paced around the room feeling the diamond and rubies of the jewelry poke into his flesh as he clutched it in his palm. He would deal with Amora later. All that mattered now was breaking through this barrier she had put in place somehow.

"Barton told me all about the bonding you did to me," she voiced as she watched him strutting back and forth around her small apartment. He froze immediately at the sound of her words. Of course, the archer wasted no time in using this situation to his advantage. His anger and rage frothing to the surface as he tried desperately to remain calm, he knew attacking that pathetic mortal would only further the rift between them.

"I didn't bond you," he explained, "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He has been trying to get you away from me since the moment that he found out about us." He closed the distance between them, standing as close to her as he thought she would allow. He saw her flinch at his nearness and the distrust that filled her eyes and it crushed him utterly. Only a few hours ago she was wrapping her arms around him telling him to be careful, to hurry back to her and their daughter and now she hated the sight of him. He had to hand it to Amora she had conceived the most perfect torment possible. There had to be a way to end it. "You chose me," his voice insistent as he took another step nearer, "You wanted to be with me. You told me often how much you loved me."

"Stop it," she murmured as she backed away from him," I don't want to hear anymore. I'm not going to Asgard or anywhere else with you."

"You still feel something for me," he entreated hopefully," Somewhere deep down, that is why you are so nervous." He began to try and delve into the sense of her wrapped up in his head as he had learned to do a long time ago when he had a need to know what she was feeling. There was so much anger and hatred, she was practically overflowing with it and some fear but there was a vague sense of something underneath it all. It was too difficult, too buried for him to discern. "It's true isn't it? Hate isn't the only thing that you feel when you look at me? Whatever Amora did, she couldn't wipe away your love for me fully."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted as she turned away from him and stepped towards her desk.

"I'm sure that your precious little archer was more than willing to fill you in on all the mistakes I've made but there is more to me than just the god of mischief. I'm not the monster you seem to think I am," he professed as he stepped behind her tentatively, "I've done horrible things, yes but I've….."

"You mean like murdering agent Coulson?" she cut him off as she turned back to face him, her sapphire eyes meeting his accusingly, "or the countless other agents and innocent civilians whose deaths you were responsible for?"

"I was punished for the crimes you speak of," Loki advised, "Odin made sure that I suffered greatly for every drop of blood I caused to spill in this land and on my own." Those had been the words that the All-father had used when he sentenced him but he realized for the first time as the phrase left his lips the true significance of his punishment. Every drop from that serpent's tongue, each and every agonizing drop he had earned. "I'm not that person anymore, not completely. I'm trying to change for you and for our daughter."

"Playing some sick games with my mind? Is that what you call change?" she fired at him before she faced the desk once more. "If you won't get out than I'm just going back to the others myself." She shifted towards the door but he captured her arm, pulling her body flush against him. She gasped in surprise as his dark green eyes locked with hers and the room seemed to fill with a palpable tension. Then he crushed his lips against hers as he delved deeply into her mouth. If she had thought to fight his touch, he had quickly swept that thought from her mind. In the power of his arms she did not, could not, deny him. As he drew his arms tighter around her, he could feel the warmth that flickered and burned within her. A soft cry escaped her lips as she returned his kiss. The kiss was hungry and it was sweet and in those stolen seconds it meant everything to him.

"No," she cried softly as she pulled away from him, her fingers shaking as she brought them to her lips.

"You felt that," he whispered seductively, staring into her eyes, devouring her perfect features as he continued, "You know you did. We're lovers, Natasha, no denials can change that. We are a part of each of other, my little spider. You don't need your memories to know your heart."

"No," she shook her head fiercely, "Just because my body responds to you doesn't mean that I love you. I could never, I don't."

He reached his hand out gingerly taking a small curl of her hair between his fingers and she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me again," she hissed as she reached behind her pulling up the dagger that was lying on the desk and facing it towards him. "Get out."

"Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled, "You're going to stab me with my own dagger? How fitting. Don't worry, I won't touch you again I promise. Not without your explicit permission." He smiled as he took a step away from her. "I gave that to you," he revealed as he watched her staring at it intently," In fact, later that evening we made love for the very first time."

"Shut up and get out," she directed as she tossed the dagger back on the desktop.

"Alright for now, my little spider," he conceded as he opened his palm to look at the rings that lied there. He hated that she had taken them off her finger but he would put them back on soon enough. He needed to find Amora and force her to undo whatever it was that she had done.

"Stop calling me that. It is agent Romanoff to you," she snipped as she walked over to the door and opened it widely, motioning for him to exit.

"No it isn't," he said simply, "Not for a long time and it will never be again, Natasha. Until later, my little spider." A devious smile playing on his lips as he moved towards the door.

"Who says I'm going to be here later?" Natasha questioned, "It's a great big world out there. And I've had all I can take of you."

"Go where ever you wish, my darling," he said slyly as he took a step nearer, his height forcing her to raise her head to keep from staring at his chest. "I will invariably know where you are. I made you a promise that you would always have Rowan and me and I'm a man of my word." He used his magic to bring himself back to Asgard, his brother would have to wait. He had business to tend to with the Enchantress and it was better for everyone if Thor was not involved.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 –

There was a wondrous warmth and peace enveloping her as she stirred precariously in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered as she grudgingly willed herself awake. For a split second she was surprised at the sight that greeted her eyes though she knew she shouldn't be. He was asleep deeply at her side. His arm was wrapped around her protectively, his hand resting just below the fullness of her breast. His naked leg lay entwined with hers as he pulled her tighter to him in his slumber. His dark black hair tickled at her nose and she suppressed a giggle as she gazed at his peaceful form. She shouldn't be taken aback by his presence, he had spent the last three nights in her bed but still there was a part of her that found it difficult to believe that their relationship was indeed a reality and not some strange twisted dream. She placed her hand gingerly on his arm lifting it slightly as she attempted to slide herself out from under his grip toward the edge of the bed. With a sudden rush of movement he seemed to burst awake as his arm jerked her back to him forcefully causing her to gasp in shock. He released her immediately as he sat up, a self-conscious look upon his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered almost timidly, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine, I didn't mean to wake you," she replied as she stood up from the bed while she reached for her robe," you were sleeping so soundly." She tied the belt of the housecoat tightly around her waist as she observed him thoughtfully.

"I only sleep well when you're next to me," Loki remarked truthfully as he ran his fingers through his hair before he returned his gaze back to her. His dark green eyes searching hers intently as he continued, "Has the morning come already?"

"Just barely," she admitted as she moved towards her small kitchenette, "But I'm starving, how about you? Can I interest you in a waffle or a pop tart?" Had she really just offered the god of mischief a pop tart? "I think I'll have a waffle," she concluded awkwardly. Her world was becoming more surreal by the minute, she thought to herself as she opened the door to her freezer.

"A pop tart? What is that?" he inquired as he strutted across the floor until his body was flush against her. She felt a shiver run through her as his chest shifted against her back while he peered over her shoulder.

"It's a pastry," she told him as she reached for the box of frozen waffles, closing the door and moving toward her counter. "Would you like to try one?" She glanced back at him as he stood there next to her refrigerator. He was wearing nothing but his leather pants, his long ebony hair still rumpled from sleeping, he looked sexy as hell. He gave her a devious smile suddenly as if he knew what she was thinking. She turned back to the countertop placing two waffles in her toaster as he maneuvered himself behind her once more.

"One of these things?" he questioned her again as he placed his arms around her waist and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"No, these are the waffles," she stumbled out as her heart beat quickened at his nearness, "the pop tarts are in the cabinet." She moved away from him suddenly as she exasperated, "This is insane, I mean don't you see how crazy this is?"

"Eating waffles?" he puzzled as his eyes followed her but he remained frozen in his spot by the counter.

"No, I mean us," Natasha admitted, "What's going on between us. It doesn't make sense. This entire ship is filled with people looking for you and I'm supposed to be helping them."

Loki nodded his head thoughtfully as he gazed at her. "I only know that when I'm elsewhere," his voice soft and breathy as he began to move forward," I long to be with you so when I know that you're here than I arrive as fast as I can. It makes sense to me."

"I'm the Black Widow," she declared pointedly," I shouldn't be in love at all and especially not with you."

"Eh heh heh heh heh," he chuckled as he placed his hands gently on either side of her face, leaning closer to her as his thumb stroked her cheek affectionately , "But you are," his lips touching hers sensually, his kiss slow and delicate and thrilling all at the same time. She moved her finger tips up and down his bare chest relishing the sensation. Loki broke away for a moment, whispering softly against her mouth, "and I'm going to make it impossible for you to stop." His hands slid down to her waist before enclosing her in his arms as their kisses became more urgent, the feel of him was so intoxicating, so mind blowing that she knew he was right. Falling out of love with him was inconceivable.

The pounding on the door startled her and for a moment she simply sat there in a state of confusion. She could here Clint's voice on the other side calling to her but she didn't answer. She was trying to remember her dream. It had been so vivid, so real when she first opened her eyes but it had slipped away from her in seconds. She was left with nothing but the feeling that she had been quite happy before Barton decided to start his incessant banging.

"I'm coming," she called out to him as she rose from the bed. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and matching pants. It had taken her all night to fall asleep. She kept expecting Loki to appear back in her room. She was surprised that he hadn't attempted to bond her again or whatever it was that he had done to make her leave with him in the first place. The kiss that he had given her still plagued her mind. He had been right. She did feel something when his lips touched hers. She had wanted him in that moment, quite desperately in fact and it scared her. Perhaps, there were remnants of his spell still lingering. She wouldn't let him take over her mind ever again.

"Come on in, Barton," she stated as she opened the door widely for him to enter. She wasn't surprised to see him here so early she knew how much he worried about her. The truth was she was grateful that he had come to see her. She felt out of sorts. She supposed losing over a year of your life would do that to a person but it was comforting to be with him. She could almost pretend that things were normal, almost.

"How did you sleep?" he inquired as he moved into the room walking toward the countertop as he began to prepare to make a pot of coffee.

"Fine," she informed him as she followed behind him, "So, any new missions for us? What about this thing with Thanos? Is there anything abroad that could use our expertise to track him?"

"Tasha, what's wrong?" Hawkeye asked as he watched her warily," Why are you so desperate to leave the hellicarrier? You just got back. I think you should take it easy."

"I just want my life back," she insisted as she stalked towards her bed and sat down. Her eyes drifted across to her desk as the dagger caught her attention lying across the top of it where she had left it last night. Loki's dagger, she thought gravely.

_In fact, later that evening we made love for the very first time_

"You do have it back, Tasha," Clint's voice broke into her thoughts as she turned her gaze back to the kitchen, "Why do you really want to leave so badly? You know you can tell me anything."

"What if he tries casting some other spell on me?" she admitted as her eyes fell back to the dagger once more. "I hate the idea of being his mindless little puppet. He told me that he was coming back. I don't want to be here when he does."

"I don't think he can," Barton contemplated as he sat down next to her, "He would have done it yesterday if he could have. It's over, Tasha."

"Is it?" she pondered as she stood up and moved toward her night stand. She opened the drawer and pulled out a necklace as she raised the chain in the air so that the emerald heart was dangling in front of her eyes. "Do you know what this is?"

"No," Clint advised as he stepped toward her, "where did you find it?"

"I was wearing it," she revealed as she placed her other hand around the gem releasing the chain from her grip as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the emerald. "I guess he gave it to me. A small trinket for his dutiful wife," she spat out as she threw it across the room, "I must have looked like such a fool."

"You're not a fool, Tasha," Hawkeye admonished as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder," He is a powerful sorcerer. There was nothing you could have done about it. Believe me, I know."

"How did you get free from the spell he had on you?" she inquired as she turned around to face him. The last thing she remembered before returning to the hellicarrier was being told that he had been compromised, under the spell of some strange gem and doing Loki's bidding.

"You knocked some sense into me, literally," he laughed as he moved back to the kitchen taking two cups from her cabinet.

"I wonder who brought me back to my senses?" she puzzled, "Do you know who this Amora is that Thor was talking about? Not that I'm not grateful but I just wonder how I got here and why?"

"I don't know much about her," he answered quickly as he held out a cup of coffee for her before taking a sip of his own," Just that she is an Asgardian and a sorceress."

"Do you think she is the one that freed me?" She asked taking a sip of the warm liquid before sitting back down on her bed.

"As good a guess as any other," He remarked before setting his cup on the counter and positioning himself in front of Natasha at the foot of the bed. "Tasha, I've been thinking about your daughter."

"No, Barton," She snapped, "I don't want to talk about that as far as I'm concerned this past year never happened. I'm not going to be tied to him for the rest of my days because he decided to whip himself up a little family."

"It's not her fault. She's just a baby," he continued despite the growing anger clearly displayed on her face, "We both know what it's like to lose your family when you're a child. I never meant for you to be separated from your daughter."

"What do you mean? What do you have to do with it?" she inquired as she watched him curiously. He had an odd look on his face for a moment so quick that she thought perhaps it was her imagination.

"Nothing, it's just I told you about the bonding and how he got you to keep his secrets for all those months, helping him escape the hellicarrier. I can't help but wonder if maybe I shouldn't have filled you in on all the details. That's all," He explained as he fidgeted slightly before taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I know you loved her. I'd hate for you to remember that one day and find out you've missed out on her life."

"I don't want to go back there," she said softly, "I can't see her. She would just be a daily reminder of how he manipulated me, how he forced his way into my mind and my body."

"I did no such thing," his voice filled the room, raspy and filled with irritation. She looked up and saw him standing in the middle of her apartment. His cold eyes glaring at the two of them sitting on her bed, she opened her mouth to tell him to get out but he cut her off as he continued, "Is that what you're telling her now? That I forced myself on her? Look at you swooping in to be her comforter? You haven't wasted anytime at all have you? I'm beginning to wonder why you wanted to leave Asgard so quickly."

"She doesn't want you here," Barton instructed as he rose from the bed, "Your little mind thing isn't working anymore so why don't you get out."

"If I find out that you were working with Amora," Loki seethed as he moved closer.

"You're nuts," Hawkeye taunted as he stared back at the demigod, "but then that's nothing new. If you're looking for Thor, he is down in the control room. He is pretty much the only person in this place that can stand the sight of you."

"Why don't you go run along and tell him I'm here," the young prince grinned wickedly, "I have some business to discuss with the Black Widow."

"Yeah right," Hawkeye chuckled, "Like that's really going to happen."

"I thought I made myself clear last night," Natasha interjected, "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"I need to speak with you," he said firmly as he pulled out the chair of her desk, turning it to face them before he sat down," I'm not going anywhere until I do, so you might as well send your little archer away and deal with me yourself."

Natasha couldn't believe her eyes as she looked upon him sitting regally in front of her, his green eyes unblinking as they pierced her own. Did he really think that he could just come into her apartment and order her around? She needed to find a way to force him to leave her alone once and for all.

"Clint," she instructed reluctantly, "Please go get Thor."

"Tasha, you don't have to listen to him," Hawkeye entreated, "Just come with me."

"No," she insisted, "I'm not leaving my own rooms because he thinks he can pop up whenever he pleases. Besides, I have a few things I would like to make clear to him." Clint nodded hesitantly before he moved towards the door and she could see the smirk that crossed Loki's lips as he watched Barton exit. It annoyed her that he seemed to think he had won. "Stop coming here!" she snapped but he didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken as he grazed his hand over his chin thoughtfully before speaking.

"I can't locate Amora," he stated simply, sighing slightly as his eyes glanced casually around the room," I gather she wants to make sure I have time to marinate in the hopelessness of my current predicament to make certain I'm compliant with her requests. You should be watchful. Thanos is not known for his patience, no matter what the Enchantress' plans may be. I doubt she will fare any better controlling him than I."

"You came here to warn me? How sweet," she intoned sarcastically," Now get out and don't come back."

"I'm at my wit's end," he said frankly as he stood up. "This is an unexpected complication. One that I never imagined in my worst nightmares, I don't know how she managed it. But even though you don't remember me the rest of your mind seems to still be intact so stop being a fool and listen to the information that I'm giving you." He seemed to tower over her as he stood there. His emerald eyes narrowing as he looked down at her, she moved away from him, ill at ease with his closeness and annoyed with herself for being uncomfortable. She should be more in control of her emotions than this. "She wants the Infinity Gauntlet and quite frankly, if I could trust her to fulfill her end of the bargain I would give it to her in a heartbeat."

"What bargain?" she inquired," Why are you telling me this?"

"What bargain? What do you think?" he retorted before he turned around as he picked up the dagger on her desk and began twirling it in his fingers. She supposed she should feel threatened that he picked up a weapon but she didn't. "To undo what she did to you," he continued to maneuver the knife in his hand as he stared at it pensively," It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone without you to get Thor. I realize that whatever was happening to you, it was already in place before I left but if we had been together perhaps I could have stopped it. If nothing else, at least you would still have been safe in Asgard. What should I do, Natasha?" He looked up at her abruptly tossing the dagger back to her desktop. There was a pleading look in his eyes, like a lost little boy and she felt for him despite herself as he continued, his voice low and solemn," I know they can't be trusted but I'm so desperate without you."

She moved forward, a strange desire to comfort him falling over her before she shook herself free of it. Was this how he did it? Was he working some enchantment on her right now?

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" she wanted to be stoic and without emotion but she couldn't seem to find it within her. She could hear the irritation plain in her voice and she hated that she was showing so clearly the influence that he was having on her. "You would risk the entire universe with this gauntlet just to have your spell put back on me? Are you that sick? You might have had me fooled for a little while but you never really had me. It wasn't really me don't you understand that?"

"No, I understand everything perfectly," he seethed, his green eyes blazing in his anger," I know you. I know you in ways that no one has ever known you. There wasn't a part of you that you kept hidden from me. You loved me with every part of your heart, every piece of you. You may not remember but I do."

"It was all fake," she maintained as she increased the distance between them, "and I will never be under your thumb again."

"I placed no bewitchment on you, damn it," he bellowed," By the All-Father I can't take much more. It is an ample challenge that you lost your memories in and of itself but now I have that bloody archer filling your head with his pathetic fantasies. I swear if they are working together I will…" He stopped himself as he exhaled in his frustration. Clearly, he realized that whatever he was going to say was not something that she wanted to hear.

"You're threatening him? It wasn't enough that you turned Hawkeye into your mindless slave for weeks but now you want to kill him because he had the audacity to tell me the truth?" She yelled back as she flew over to the door, flinging it open before turning to him heatedly," I'm sure he is halfway here, why don't you go meet your brother the rest of the way. I've heard more than enough of you to last me a life time."

"I can do no right in your eyes. I can see that," he whispered but he didn't stir from where he was standing, "Our daughter is safe, I have made sure of it. She is heavily guarded and Frigga will care for her during our absence."

"Our absence? You are not staying here!" she directed angrily as she tried to puzzle what he could possibly be planning.

"Not in your rooms, of course. But here on this ship, yes." Loki revealed as he moved closer to the entranceway where she stood. "It is time to take care of Thanos once and for all. I've had to alter my original plans slightly, but the gist of it is still the same. I'm going to require Sheild's help it seems. Besides, I'm not leaving here without you."

"I will never go back to you," she promised as she stared at him defiantly. He took a step closer and she backed up quickly feeling her shoulders hit the wall as she realized she couldn't move any further away from him. "Don't you dare touch me," she frothed as he placed his arm above her, resting his hand against the wall as he leaned closer. He continued to incline bit by bit until he was as close as he could get without physically touching her, a sly devilish smile spread across his face as his eyes unabashedly glanced longingly at her lips. "You promised," she murmured as her entire being trembled at the nearness of his body, his musky scent enveloping her senses.

"I am the god of mischief," he breathed enticingly," and a very skilled liar, am I not? But when it comes to you I try very hard to be a man of my word. So don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you." He moved his arm away from the wall slowly as his smiled deepened, "Unless you want me to?" The tenor of his voice evoked a curious fire deep within her as she struggled to maintain her composure. There was no reason for her to be so nervous around him. She should push him out of her way and be done with it. But she was afraid to put her hands on him as the memory of their kiss from the night before flashed through her mind unbidden.

"I don't," she told him, "and I never will."

"You're lying just a little, aren't you?" he whispered. His eyes shimmering like jewels; haunting her, he licked his lips provocatively as he waited for her answer. She shook her head, but she found that she could not speak, that her knees were liquid, that her palms were braced against the wall so she could stand.

"The only liar in this room is you," Hawkeye quipped, "You want to get out of her way?" He stood there in the hall with Thor at his side. Natasha sighed in relief that she was no longer alone with him and then proceeded to upbraid herself for the thought. She was an intelligence agent and the best in her field. She was supposed to be able to handle things on her own.

"We were just finishing our conversation," Loki replied as he moved away from her, brushing aside Clint as he strutted towards his brother, "Until next time, my little spider."

Clint entered the room quickly, slamming the door shut behind him. "I'm sorry, Tasha," he apologized," I didn't mean to take so long. He wasn't exactly an easy guy to find."

"Don't worry about it," she answered swiftly," I don't need a body guard, Clint. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, normally," Barton concluded, "but I don't trust him. He has some kind of plan and he's just waiting to hatch it." She nodded her head thoughtfully as she moved to get herself a fresh cup of coffee. A dull ringing began as she turned to see Hawkeye pull his cell phone out of his pants pocket and lifted the receiver to his ear. "Alright, boss. We're on our way," Clint stared at her for a moment before he continued," Fury wants us on deck. Looks, like we've got a new assignment. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, definitely," she smiled as she followed him out of the apartment. That's what she needed a mission to sink her teeth into and one that would get her as far away from Loki as possible.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 –

The breeze blew gently from the east fluttering lightly through his long black hair as he watched the waves tumbling across the ocean. It was still difficult for him to comprehend just how much one's life could change in such a small space of time. He kept replaying those last moments with his wife and daughter before he left to retrieve his brother over and over in his mind. The way she felt in his arms, the tender look in her eyes and her beautiful smile were such a stark contrast to the way she glared at him now. His brain was overcome with "if only'", if only he hadn't offered to send that blasted birdman back to Midgard, if only he had taken her with him to get Thor, if only he had snapped that wench's neck when he had the chance then Natasha's memories would still be intact. But why stop there? He thought bitterly. Perhaps if he had given the scepter back that first night they spent together, when she had asked him to, this entire dilemma with Thanos could have long been over. But he was too obsessed with one upping his brother and proving himself to Odin to have ever considered such a move. How much time had he wasted on his schemes? How many times had he placed them at risk and sworn to himself that he would never do it again? And yet he didn't stop. He continued to manipulate, to plot, to immerse himself in his anger and jealousy and his desire for power, maybe he really was a monster. How empty and pointless the throne of Asgard seemed to him now.

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Thor questioned as he stood at his side his red cape blowing with the wind. Loki sighed as he continued to gaze out over the water. There wasn't much he was sure of anymore except that he missed his wife terribly.

"Yes, I'm certain," he told his sibling as he turned so that his back faced the ships edge, "It is the only way. Besides, it was what your allies intended to do ages ago had they been able to keep me under lock and key." And if Natasha had not freed him from their glass prison, he thought dejectedly as he remembered the moment that she had told him that she was carrying their child. How thrilled he had been when he had realized that she was telling him the truth. What a miracle, not just that they had conceived but that she had actually wanted his baby, to build a life with him, to be a family. Now she chose to have nothing to do with him or Rowan. He had to find a way to fix things and make everything the way it was before. He would not let her leave him. The notion of living without her was inconceivable.

"I did not like the idea then," Thor stated forcefully," and I like it even less now. It is too dangerous."

"Yet, it is necessary," the young prince insisted as his green eyes gazed determinedly into the face of the thunder god. "What is taking so long? Are they always this slow?"

"You're lucky I'm willing to work with your ass at all after all the crap you've pulled," Fury barked as he sauntered across the deck of the hellicarrier.

"Such bluster. How very typical of you Midgardians. You need my assistance as much as I need yours if not more," Loki sneered, "Where are the rest?"

"They'll be here when they're ready," Fury scoffed as he watched the two demigod's suspiciously, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"You petty little creatures always amuse me," Loki lied as he changed his expression to a more stoic demeanor. He hadn't even realized that he had started to smile but he had noticed her moving closer to him and the thought of seeing her made him hopeful if only for a moment. She should be on deck in a matter of minutes if that long. "Were you able to procure the instrument that we require?"

"What the hell's going on?" Hawkeye spat out as he stalked towards the three of them. Loki's eyes immediately fell to Natasha who was walking a few steps behind. She was wearing her black uniform, her long red curls moving languidly in the breeze. She looked beautiful but then she always did. He saw her glance at him quickly before deliberately turning her gaze to the others. He still affected her on some level, he knew, even if she didn't want to admit it. "This is your mission? After what he did to her, you want us to work with him?"

"I've got a 10 foot purple menace popping all over our planet whenever the spirit moves him, I don't have time for your little soap opera bullshit," Fury commanded angrily, "You'll go where I tell you to go, you got that?"

"Screw you!" Barton seethed as his eyes bore into the Shield director, a look of anger mixed with disgust covering his face. "We're not doing it."

"Wipe that leer off your puss, Hawk," Fury ordered as he turned his attention to Natasha," She knows the score. She's been on worse assignments. This isn't about the two of you this is about the Earth and all the innocent people trying to live on it. Right, Kiddo?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Natasha asked passively as she took a step closer to Barton.

"What you always do," Fury responded, "Whatever it takes."

Hawkeye reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder as Loki looked on angrily. What he wouldn't give to be able to dispose of him once and for all.

"You don't have to, Tasha," Clint reiterated, "There are plenty of Shield ops who could get the job done."

"But none as good as me," Natasha remarked, there was no bravado or conceit in her statement just simply stating the facts. Loki's lips upturned in a slight and almost imperceptible grin as he watched her proudly, he had always admired her strength and confidence. "So what are the details?"

"That's my widow," Fury commended as Steve came up from below deck carrying a large metal briefcase as he joined in with the small group. "It's simple enough. You are going to take our tourists here in the jet to an undisclosed location. Once you're up in the air I'm going to leak your destination. We want to catch ourselves the big fish. There's our bait," raising his hand toward Loki before moving closer to Captain America as he flipped the latches on the case pulling it open to reveal a huge silver collar," and this is the hook."

"That's your plan?" Hawkeye chuckled," You want the five of us to go up against the Titan and all his armies and try to put that thing on him? Which one of you brilliant people came up with this suicide mission?"

"Kiss mine, Barton," Fury quipped as he closed the case.

"Where we are going his armies can't follow," Loki advised. He longed to move closer to her but he dared not attempt it so he simply watched her yearningly. "He will need to come alone or with a select few."

"Or so you claim," Hawkeye berated as he stared at the demigod accusingly. Loki had about all he could stand of the archer as he struggled to remain calm. He knew attacking him would only win him more of her displeasure.

"I care not a whit whether you trust me or not," Loki advised trying his best to keep his voice even as he remained rooted next to Thor. "There is magic needed to enter its depths that is why his armies will be useless."

"Look, it's already been decided," Fury ordered, "So get on board and get that jet in the air. The hellicarrier will follow once we know you've landed. We've got your back if it comes to all-out warfare but I don't think it will. Now move."

Loki watched in envy as Barton leaned closer to Natasha and whispered in her ear, a smirk on the archer's face while she nodded appreciatively before turning towards the quinjet. He and Thor followed as they boarded the plane. He had always hated the familiarity between them but even more so now that he had been effectively cut out of her life. He maneuvered through the jet taking a place in the back as he watched the two of them get seated inside the cockpit and the jet began lift off. His face became a permanent grimace as he observed the two of them bantering back and forth while Captain America filled them in on the coordinates.

"Fear not, brother," Thor spoke softly next to him," Nothing is ever truly hopeless. Give her time, she may remember."

"I think the archer is in an alliance with the Enchantress," Loki admitted in hush tones so that no one else could hear," I am almost certain of it."

"That is your jealousy talking," Thor rebuked as he took a glance toward the cockpit, "The archer is a good man and he cares for her. He would not be in league with one such as Amora."

"You forget," the young prince chastised, "I've seen inside his mind. I know precisely how much he covets her. I have no doubt that he would have agreed to anything to take her from me."

"This is idle talk, with no proof," the thunder god advised as he gazed at his brother, "Don't do anything foolish."

Loki leaned back and closed his eyes trying desperately to clear his mind and prepare himself for what lay ahead. He could not afford to let Thanos catch him unprepared as he did in Svartalheim. He had been too preoccupied and unaware of his surroundings and the beast had caught him off guard. He would not let that happen again.

"How are my girls?" he inquired as he passed through the doorway of their balcony. She was sitting in a whicker rocking chair as she cradled their daughter closely.

"She smiled, Loki," Natasha beamed as her blue eyes sparkled up at him," She already knows the sound of your voice. Isn't that amazing?"

He knelt down next to them peering over the arm of the chair and taking in the sight of his little girl. She was indeed smiling, her green eyes seeming to examine her mother inquisitively. "Are you enjoying the view, little one?" he jested as he reached toward her, taking her tiny hand softly between his slender fingers.

"The three of us together, we are getting into a family routine," she said wistfully, "I love it even more than I thought I would."

"Two whole days of a routine," he poked playfully as he grinned up at her. "Eh heh heh heh, and on two different planets, yes I must agree, we are the epitome of monotonous family life."

She leaned forward kissing his cheek gently as she countered, "I could spend every day this way with you and Rowan."

"And you will," he promised as he kissed her firmly on the lips. There had been a moment just a few minutes before he had stepped through the archway that a plethora of worries had been running through his mind. The return of Thor and what that was sure to mean for him, all his plans for the future, for the throne but all of that dissipated the moment he touched her shuddering pink lips. The feel of her short sweet gasps as their lips entwined in a playful dance enthralled him and there was no room left in his thoughts for anything else except for this very second where everything was perfect. "You will," he whispered once more against her mouth as she smiled.

His body jerked suddenly as the jet came to a landing and Loki watched as the hatch opened while everyone prepared to depart. He strutted off the plane quickly as he stalked toward the cavern that he had prepared for this very purpose, winding through the brush until he reached the caves entrance.

"This is the place," he informed the small group as he raised his hand in preparation to cast his spell, "Go towards the opening one at a time and I will send you through."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Hawkeye gaped as he turned to Steve Rogers incredulously," Did you know about this, Cap?" before turning back to Loki," Why can't you just shut off your little enchantment for a second and let us walk inside? You're not placing any of your mojo on me. You want my help than we'll wait for Shield and take care of the Titan out here."

"Out here in the open? Where he can call upon an endless supply of soldiers?" the young prince ridiculed as he glared at the archer, "You are an even bigger idiot than I originally thought."

"Insult me all you want. I for one don't trust you," Clint bickered, "And I'm not going."

"Fine," Loki intoned angrily, "I'm sure the soldier will be able to accomplish what it is I need all on his own," as he moved nearer to the archer, dropping his voice to a rasping breath as he spoke close to Barton's ear, "and the Black Widow, of course, would never fail to fulfill her part in a mission. So stay out here you insolent little circus boy. It makes no difference to me." Loki stepped away from the archer and back towards the cave's entrance, a devious smile on his face as he awaited Clint's change of heart. As much as he hated him, he still needed his expertise to ensure his plans success.

"Did you take lessons on how to be a jackass or does it just come natural?" Barton jested as his eyes flickered towards Natasha. Loki smiled internally. He knew that his manipulation of the archer's emotions had worked.

"Look, Hawkeye," Steve began but Clint cut him off immediately.

"Don't worry, Cap," Hawkeye advised reluctantly, "I'm in."

One by one he worked his magic, letting them pass through the cave's opening into the cavern below before finally sending himself through. He stared blankly at the passages throughout the chamber before his eyes fell to Natasha who was standing a few feet away from him. She had been observing him when she didn't think he was paying attention he noted but her expression remained cold.

"So what happens now," Steve inquired as he stood staunchly to his right side. "When he gets here, if he comes, you think we can overpower him?"

"There is no way to defeat a god like that. We must be distinctly cleverer. He mustn't be collared until he has the tesseract in his hands," Loki commanded, "Otherwise; it will be lost to us and who knows whose hands it could stumble into." He could only imagine what the Enchantress would do if she held such power. "We must let him think he has me and the scepter in his grasp at last and when he calls upon the tesseract to take me from here, it is at that very moment that the collar must be put in place."

"And if the collar isn't snapped in position fast enough," Thor expressed, his voice echoing through the cavern in his displeasure," then he will have you and the scepter and I will have no way of knowing where he took you or how to get to you."

"That is why we need a distraction at the precise instant that he produces the cosmic cube," Loki explained as he turned toward the archer," Go find a perch to hide yourself and be ready to let loose your arrow at the right moment."

"I don't take orders from you," Hawkeye maintained as he stood there without emotion in the middle of the cave.

"Can you make the shot or not?" Loki snapped. Must everything be a battle, he thought resentfully as he glared at the archer. He was a thorn in his side that he longed to pluck out and extinguish.

"I can't rely on magic for a weapon the way you do, I am the weapon and I never learned how to miss." Hawkeye professed proudly as he lifted his bow from his shoulder," Stand aside, kiddies."

Loki watched as he maneuvered himself up into a crevice high up in the rocks hidden behind the stalactites and stalagmites that lined the underground cave. He was taking an awful risk depending on him for a diversion but the safety of the Black Widow should be enough of an incentive for him to get the job done. Whether she remembered him or not, the titan wouldn't hesitate to use the threat of her well-being against him.

"How can you be so sure that he even knows the correct spell to get down here?" her voice broke into his thoughts. He turned toward her swiftly quite surprised that she would speak to him as he watched her walk closer until she was standing by his side.

"Because he taught it to me," he answered honestly as he breathed in her scent. The mixture of flowers and leather evoking memories in him that seemed like a lifetime ago but were, in fact, just barely a full day in the past. He longed to touch her but he knew he couldn't as she stood only a few inches from him.

"And why would he do that?" she inquired as her blue eyes looked up at him inquisitively and he couldn't hold back a smile as he gazed down at her.

"He found me when I was at my weakest and after months of torture trying to retrieve information from me, I suppose he thought he had found himself a worthy protégé." He revealed soberly. His eyes roamed her body achingly as he awaited her next words.

"Stop looking at me that way," she snapped as she glared at him, a scowl etched on her face.

"You ask the impossible," He whispered slyly as he leaned a bit closer," you have the luxury of not knowing how incredible we are when we are together, I do not. Although, I've seen the way you look at me when you think no one is watching. Perhaps, you can envision how perfectly we fit," His green eyes sparkling as he breathed against her ear, "you're trembling, my darling, and I know you're not afraid of me." She moved away from him crossly as she stared up at him without emotion doing her best to pretend that she was not shaken by his words. Still he knew he had affected her as his gaze fell to her soft pink lips quivering faintly before gliding down her alabaster neck. How he hungered to feel her silky smooth skin, as warm as honey, underneath his lips. The inability to touch her was pure torture. It was as these thoughts ran through his mind that he noticed something suddenly as his expression changed to one of deep concern. "Where is your necklace?" he demanded.

"On the floor of my room," she answered sharply, "Did you really think I would keep wearing one of your little trinkets?"

"Yes, I suppose I should have realized that," he said absently. She had been wearing it for nearly a year, the effects should linger for months yet but he had no desire to put his theory to the test. "You must promise me that you will be very careful. Simply, stay back until the moment you are needed."

"Afraid your little toy might get a scratch, how precious," she uttered sarcastically, "Don't worry about me, I certainly could care less what happens to you."

"If things don't go precisely as I've planned," he began as he looked at her thoughtfully," If something happens to me, I want you to know that I'm aware that you love me. I don't care how deeply it's buried at the moment, I know that you do. And I love you, Natasha."

"Manipulation and mind control are not love," she said pointedly as she brushed a strand of crimson hair behind her ear.

"I'm quite aware of that fact," he sighed deeply. There was nothing he could say to get through to her as much as it pained him to admit it. He only hoped that once Thanos was no longer a threat that he would have effectively cut off Amora's power source. There would be no place she could run from him then. He would locate her and force her to undo the ministrations she placed on his wife. In this he could not fail. "It is time," he remarked simply as he moved away from her reluctantly. He strutted towards the center of the chamber as he opened his palm summoning the scepter to him. The ignorant beast would not be able to resist the lure of it. Though just in case the titan feared a trap, he had a way to make the pot that much sweeter to ensure the immortal's arrival. He pointed the blade of the scepter to the ground at his feet as he recited the incantation in his mind. The mind gem began to glow brighter and brighter until the blue light shot into the dirt causing a slight quaking throughout the cave. The soil began to bubble up like a volcano at the very spot where the bolt of light had hit until a yellow gem appeared lying across the limestone.

"Is that an infinity gem?" she asked as she moved forward to observe the jewel where it lied on the ground. Loki held out his free hand and the reality gem glided up through the air until it rested in his palm.

"You are very perceptive, my little spider." He praised as he admired the magical jewel that reposed between his fingers.

"When did you bury it here and for what purpose?" Thor exasperated as he moved closer to them, "How many of these have you taken?"

"What is the point of these questions, brother?" Loki chuckled," Would you even believe me if I told you just these two? Let us get on with the business of the day." He turned abruptly toward the mouth of the cavern. "I sense sorcery." He forewarned, "He is here."

In a heartbeat Skrull soldiers began filing one by one into the chamber as they maneuvered themselves in a line in front of the entranceway before Thanos arrived. The mad Titan smiled an evil grin as he observed the cavern closely before his eyes fell to the mischievous prince.

"I thought you said a few?" Steve remarked, "A few is three not forty."

"Compared to his armies this is a few," Thor insisted as he moved closer to his brother, "this is child's play."

"Laufeyson," the immortal bellowed through the cavern as his red eyes narrowed," You will not escape me this time. The time has come for you to fulfill our arrangement."

"I am Loki Odinson, a Prince of Asgard. You will do well to remember that," Loki replied coolly as he held his staff upright in his hand, tightening his fist around the yellow gem. "We have no bargain, we never did."

"You are a Jotunn runt and a bastard besides," the mad titan grumbled as he stepped forward, "What do you have there, boy?"

"Oh, do you mean this?" he said flippantly as he raised the yellow gem between his finger and his thumb. "By the time I'm done the gauntlet will be no more than a useless piece of metal," he chuckled as he pressed the jewel against the mind gem held within the Chitauri scepter. A glowing light formed around them as he released the stone. It seemed to meld with its kin as the jewels rapidly became almost one yet still somehow distinctly separate fitting themselves within his staff.

"Retrieve it!" the immortal thundered to his minions as he extended his large purple arm out toward the trickster. Loki wasted no time as he thrust his scepter towards the titan; a green bolt of lightning flew from the blade knocking the beast backward. It wouldn't do for his capture to appear too easy. The battle escalated quickly, a feast of explosions, lightning bolts and guttural moans of the fallen skrulls filled the enormous chamber. The titan had only half of his original number as he loomed forward attempting to get the upper hand on the young prince. Loki decided it was time to give him what he wanted as he purposefully missed his defensive shot falling to the ground with a crash as the titans beam pressed against his chest. Thanos reached down grabbing him forcefully by the arm when suddenly Mjolnir came hurtling through the air smashing into the immortal's side causing him to let Loki go as the beast was thrown several yards away. The young prince looked up at his brother in shock and anger. The fool was going to ruin everything with his stupid sentimentality.

"Remember your place, brother," Loki hissed as he moved toward him just in time to see Thor grasp the hammer once more in his hand.

"We can do this without putting you at such risk," Thor insisted, "In moments it will be just us and him."

"We need the Tesseract," he commanded as he stared down the thunder god," stick to the plan and don't interfere again." He was not about to risk the cube falling into the clutches of Amora just because Thor was so weak of heart.

He prepared once more to arrange himself as easy prey for the ignorant beast as he surveyed the cavern meticulously. He maneuvered into the perfect spot as the livid immortal made his way too him once more. It was now or never, he realized as he raised his staff with a resolute sluggishness. He felt the Titan's magic blast into him once more. It came with such force that it knocked the wind out of him for a moment as he collapsed into the rock. Thanos grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air, his large purple chest rumbling with laughter as crimson eyes bore into the trickster.

"It is over, boy," the mad titan growled as he tightened his grip causing Loki to begin to choke. He clawed at the large purple fingers instinctively with his free hand, forgetting for a moment everything but his desperate need for air. "You're lucky I need you alive a little bit longer," Thanos laughed mirthfully as he relaxed his hold slightly before extending his hand as the cosmic cube began to materialize in his palm. It was only a few seconds but those seconds felt like an eternity to Loki as he stared into the eyes of the immortal. Then he felt a rush of wind fly past his ear before the arrow found its mark exploding through the wrist of the beast as the Tesseract fell to the floor. Thanos fell to his knees in pain as he gaped at his mangled arm but he did not release Loki as he slammed him down into the ground in front of him. Exerting so much pressure upon his throat that he was not only cut off from breath but he felt as if his neck was being crushed into the limestone beneath him. He could see the silver glint of the necklace surrounding the thick purple neck of the titan but the fact that he was collared did nothing to help Loki. Thanos did not need magic to suffocate him. He realized frantically that he had lost hold of his scepter and in his struggle for breath he could not bring the thought to his mind of how to summon it. He grabbed at the beasts fingers desperately with both hands but it was no use. "It's time for you to meet Death, boy," he seethed. Then he released him unexpectedly as he hollered fiercely, Loki rolled away from him getting up on his knees as he reached for his scepter before his eyes fell upon her standing before him holding it in her hands. The blade dripping with the Titan's blood as her blue eyes stared at him intently before she threw the staff at him and turned away as she moved toward the archer who leaped down from his resting place. He observed the beast writhing on the floor in pain, his wrist gaping with blood and the arm that had held him so strongly was sliced open from the shoulder to the wrist. He glared at the tip of his scepter as he realized that it had been Natasha that freed him from the monsters grip. He pointed it at the beasts head as he intoned wickedly, "I think it is you that will be greeting Death and what a pleasure it will be to send you there."

Abruptly, Captain America's shield smashed into his staff causing it to fall out of his hand. Loki whipped his head toward him evilly as the scepter flew up from the ground and back into his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed as the soldier came closer.

"Fury's orders," Steve revealed," He wants Thanos brought back to the hellicarrier."

"Sounds like he's going to be getting your old digs," Hawkeye laughed from his place next to the Black Widow. "So can you turn off whatever spell you've got on this place? I'd prefer to walk out of here if you don't mind." Loki pointed the scepter towards the entrance, the gems seemed to begin to swirl before a bright light flashed throughout the cave opening.

"There," Loki snapped, "Fly away, little birdie." He stalked toward his brother not giving the archer a second thought, his emerald eyes burning with frustration as he argued, "Did you know about this? They intend to keep him. As long as he lives he is a threat to my family."

"I was not made aware of this," Thor answered truthfully," But he is helpless now. He can no longer harm you."

"Helpless?" Loki exasperated," So was I once, if you remember, before I freed myself. And if he finds a way to do the same, what then?"

"He is going to be well guarded," Steve interjected, "Look, I don't like it any more than you do but orders are orders. They need him for something." What could they possibly need him for? Loki thought as he grabbed the tesseract from its place on the ground and tossed it to his brother.

"Go now," Loki ordered, "Take it back to the All-Father and his precious vault."

"What about you?" Thor inquired as he held onto the handles of the cube. Loki could see the worried look set upon his brother's features and it touched him for a moment that even after everything Thor still looked upon him as his little brother. He quickly erased the thought from his mind. He could not afford the sentiment not now.

"I will be staying on Midgard whether she wants me to or not." He revealed as he sauntered towards the cavern's entrance," I will not leave here without my wife."

Loki stood in the room absorbed by the figure of the large beast lying still inside the glass casing. How he longed to open the electronic cell and finally dispose of the immortal. He was so close to ridding himself of the beast he could taste it. The hatred boiled in his veins as he moved adjacent to the glass. He was so intent in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize that her presence was coming more rapidly until she was suddenly upon him.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing I'd forget about it if I were you," her voice drifted to his ears as he veered toward her slowly. She was standing in the doorway eyeing him distrustfully. How he pined for the days when she had faith in him. When she confided in him without hesitation, it hurt more than he could have ever conceived to see the way she gazed at him now.

"Why does he lie there like that?" he asked as he watched her move more fully into the room.

"They've injected him with a drug to keep him unconscious," she revealed as she glanced at the Titan for a moment before turning her large sapphire eyes back to him. "Fury has orders for it to be administered around the clock. He doesn't trust the collar enough to let him be more than half conscious."

"What does he want with him?" he inquired further as he took a hesitant step in her direction.

"None of your business," she snapped as she turned to exit. He was surprised that she was just going to leave him here and he wondered why she even bothered to come into the room at all if it wasn't to make sure that he left Thanos alone.

"Thank you for your help today," he burst out quickly hoping to engage her in further conversation, anything to be around her for a little while longer.

"I was just doing my job," she said softly, her back still facing him as she stood in front of the exit.

"I believe your task was to place the collar on Thanos," he protested taking another slight step toward her, "Rescuing me was not a part of your mission. I know Shield certainly had no concern whether or not I lived or died as long as the Titan was leashed and the Tesseract back in Asgard."

"Don't read into it," She said pointedly as she twisted toward him once more. "I would have done it for anyone."

"Yes, of course," he whispered, "I can still thank you, can't I? Perhaps, you could say 'you're welcome' and then we could talk."

"Talk? About what?" she asked doubtfully but he noticed that she had not moved away from him and he cautiously took another step.

"Anything," he entreated hopefully, "I just enjoy your company." It took every bit of strength he could muster not to reach out and grasp a strand of her gorgeous red curls while she stood so close to him but he made her a promise and he intended to keep it.

"It's not going to happen," she stated plainly, "You are never going to get back into my head no matter how sweet and timid you attempt to make yourself appear. I won't be falling for your tricks."

"Understood, so since you are completely immune to my charms," he smirked, his emerald eyes inspecting her thoroughly. "There is no reason you can't converse with me."

"I think the fact that I can't stand you and I don't trust you are both very good reasons," she retorted but he noticed that despite her statement she made no effort to leave. Was it possible that she was softening towards him? His encouraging thoughts were dashed with her next words. "Clint warned me that you were formulating some scheme to get me back under your control. Just because your sorcery seems to have failed it didn't mean you would give up trying. He said I needed to keep clear of you and he was right."

"Always the bloody archer," Loki mumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes in exasperation. "The bond that we share is not of my making. Did he fail to mention that I feel exactly the same things as you did? You are imprinted in my mind. What kind of sorcerer would place such a curse upon himself?" A strange look came over her features as he finished speaking. An odd light haunting her eyes as she turned quickly moving to the exit. "What is it? Did you remember something?" He dashed in front of her blocking the entrance way. "Tell me," he pleaded.

"No, I didn't," Natasha replied snottily as she attempted to maneuver around him to no avail. "Get out of my way."

"You are lying. I can sense it. Tell me the truth." He insisted as he towered over her. "I won't move from this spot until you do."

"I didn't remember anything," she maintained before she sighed in irritation," Fine, something you said, it just sounded familiar to me. For a moment, like dejavu. I can't explain it." She continued to stare at him angrily as she added, "I didn't feel anything and even if I did for a second. You brainwashed me for over a year. I can't be surprised if there are remnants of your manipulations."

"Damn it, Woman," he rasped as he moved away from the door, "I did no such thing." He ran his fingers through his long black hair as he tried to calm himself. "There is a part of you that knows that I didn't. That's why you rushed to my aid today. It's why you came to this room in the first place, despite your precious birdman's warnings to stay away from me. It's why you are still standing here even though the path to the door is wide open."

She seemed to contemplate his words as she remained there unmoving. If only he could find a way to break this barrier that Amora had placed between them. He could feel the conflict within her, the yearning that lie beneath all the anger and distrust inside of her. It was diminutive and just barely distinguishable to him as he attempted to delve inside their bond but it was there. The situation was so precarious, one wrong word and she would flee from him, he knew but he had to try something.

"Trusts your instincts, Natasha," he breathed melodiously as he closed the distance between them," They are what brought you to this room, are they not? You don't have to be afraid to remember. Knowledge is power. Ask me anything. Please just talk with me, get to know me for yourself."

They were only mere inches apart and he longed to wrap his arms around her but he knew he could not. It would have the very opposite affect that he wanted as his green eyes scrutinized her closely, fearing any second that she would run out of the room. She moved her hand cautiously as she gazed up at him until she rested it lightly on his chest. He felt his entire body tremble at her touch then without warning she leaned up placing her lips gently against his. The motion of her lips was soft and tender and filled with trepidation. He kissed her in return, matching her movements cautiously. He longed to deepen the kiss to pull her body flush against him but he dared not move. Then just as abruptly she backed away from him. They stared at each other for a moment before she slapped him across the face sharply.

"What was that for?" he bemused as he rubbed his cheek, his eyes narrowing as she receded further away from him.

"So much for your word," she hissed lividly as if he had just seized her and kissed her against her will.

"What are you talking about?" he exasperated, "You kissed me."

"No.. I.. I won't let you do this to me. I won't." she sputtered as she turned and sprinted out the door.

"Natasha, wait!" he called out as he moved to follow her. She had kissed him. He had not expected that. Perhaps things weren't quite as hopeless as he thought.

"Let her go," the voice came from behind him and froze him in his tracks," We have business to discuss."

"How in the hell did you get here?" he seethed as he turned to face the Enchantress. He moved toward her swiftly as he beckoned the scepter to return to his grasp.

"Ah Ah Ah, I wouldn't be so brazen with me if you know what's good for you," she chuckled as she waltzed around the room like a Queen. "Put that thing away. I told you, if you raise a hand to me again you will have lost her forever. Now about our deal."

"We have no deal," Loki reprimanded as he continued to hold the staff in his hand, "Why are you here? Do you think to free him?"

"And why in the world would I want to do that?" She laughed again as she twirled a strand of her long blond hair between her fingers before brushing it back across her shoulder. Loki stared at her solemnly as the reality of her words came upon him. It wasn't Thanos she was working with after all.

"Tell Malekith you have failed," the young prince ordered, "I will give you nothing. I will find a way through to her myself."

"You poor thing, even now you are still so conceited in your strength in magic. But in this I'm afraid you are powerless," Amora chuckled mirthfully," I shall give you another day and then you will be begging me to lift it." She dematerialized as quickly as she had arrived leaving him standing there. She was wrong he insisted to himself, he would get through to his wife. He had come so close. There must be a way for him to bring her memories out from whatever dungeon inside her mind the enchantress had sealed them. They were not gone completely, her kiss proved that. Natasha would remember and then he would deal with Amora and her allies. They would regret crossing him, each and every one of them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 –

She flew through the corridors at a lightning speed nearly barreling into several new recruits in her mad dash to the safety and solitude of her rooms. How could she have done that? What possessed her? Natasha wondered as she maneuvered through the halls. She wanted desperately to say that it was some mindless action on her part, some remnant of conditioning from the enchantment that he had placed on her. But she knew that wasn't true. She had been quite aware of her actions. It had been something in his eyes, the way he moved his lips as he entreated her to give him a chance. In that moment she had wanted to do just that. To get to know him better, this demigod that she had spent a year of her life with. She had wanted to remember. To discern if these flashes of desire and concern that seemed to keep fluttering in and out of her mind were real or just residue from some horrible mind game. So she kissed him. He had been so gentle and tender, without lifting a finger to touch her just as he had promised. He simply caressed her mouth with his lips sending a torrent of desire throughout her body. It had been unexpected, both the delicate way with which he had responded to her and the feelings he invoked. Could he be sincere? Had their affections really been mutual? No, No. She couldn't think that way. He was the trickster, a selfish monster who had tried to rule the earth and caused the death of countless people. She hated him. Of that much she was certain. So why did she continue to have these inexplicable sensations bubble up on her so unexpectedly?

When she had first opened her eyes on the hellicarrier the day she returned from Asgard and found Barton staring down at her, she had been in a state of utter confusion. The last thing that she had remembered was bringing Dr. Banner aboard the ship. Then Clint had filled her in on the details of what had transpired between her and the god of mischief, she had been outraged. She felt dirty and stupid. She had betrayed her team for him. She had spent a year in the bed of this monstrous beast. She despised him but the fact was that she didn't really know him. He had been nothing more than an image on a computer screen. She had no memories of her own to go by. Just a series of stories of all the horrid things he had done was all she had to judge him from. But then Loki arrived searching for her, searching for his wife, for the mother of his child and things started to become unclear. His nearness sent tremors rippling through her entire being, she told herself that it was the after effects of what he had done to her and that it didn't mean anything. But then his emerald eyes would gaze at her a certain way and she would be filled with these sudden urges to comfort him, to touch him. She hated it but she seemed powerless to stop it. This afternoon it had only gotten worse. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him and he had noticed. He seemed determined to have her back in his clutches. What if these feelings meant that the spell was over taking her mind again? She had no idea what caused it to dissipate in the first place. He claimed that the Asgardian sorceress had taken her memory to force him to give her the infinity gauntlet. If this Amora did indeed free her, what would happen if Loki agreed to her bargain and she recast the spell? How long would she be liberated from his bond? She refused to lose herself again.

"Slow down, Tash," Hawkeye jested, "Where's the fire?" He stood behind her as she grasped the door handle of her room.

"It's been a long day, Barton," she responded, "I just want some sleep." She opened the door and walked through. She didn't bother to close it as she moved towards her kitchen to get herself a drink. She knew full well that Hawkeye would follow. She supposed she could use the company. She reached down for the bottle of Vodka she kept under the sink and began pouring a shot as she turned back toward Clint. "Do you want one?" she asked casually as she downed the liquid before slamming the glass back onto the counter.

"What has got you so upset?" he asked as he opened her refrigerator and casually took out a beer tossing it toward her before taking another for himself. His eyes narrowed when she didn't respond to his question and he moved closer to her while he took another swig. "Come on, Tash, It's me," he pleaded as he leaned against the counter," You can tell me anything. You know that. Is it Loki?"

"I think there is still something wrong with me," she admitted reluctantly," I don't think I'm totally cured."

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye admonished, "It's not like you've got some disease. He messed with your head but it's over."

"After everything he did to me, I should have been thrilled to see Thanos snuffing the life out of him," she revealed as she poured herself another shot before opening the beer. "I mean don't you want a front row seat when he gets his?"

"Yeah, sure, but that's not your way," Barton soothed as he watched her thoughtfully while she took a sip of her drink. "I would have been more surprised if you didn't step in. Like it or not, he was part of the team today."

"It was more than that," she whispered as her blue eyes gazed toward her desk and the dagger that still lied on top of it. "It wasn't the mission. It was. Barton, when I saw him like that it was like my heart stopped. I was scared for him, desperately scared. For a man that I loathe, how is that possible?"

"It's only been a couple of days, Tasha," Clint explained but she could see the worried look in his eyes. "He had you under his thumb for so long, it makes sense it would take a little while for it to all go away. Just stay away from him that's all."

"According to Loki that Amora has offered to put me back the way I was," she disclosed, "What if he takes her up on her proposition?"

"She offered what?" Hawkeye questioned as he gagged on his last sip of beer before composing himself." I think he's full of it. Why wouldn't he agree to it immediately, he's so obsessed with you? He'd jump at the chance. He is probably just trying to screw around with your head. You know, I think I will have a shot after all." He grabbed the bottle and a shot glass and filled it up quickly. Natasha knew that no matter what he had just told her that he was just as nervous as she was that this sorceress could turn her back into Loki's little trophy wife. Barton poured two more shots and handed one to her clinking the glasses together before he tipped his head back letting the alcohol glide down his throat with great speed.

"He seemed genuine," she began before she paused dropping her face in her hands," I can't believe I said that. I hate this. I feel like I can't trust a thought that comes into my mind. How do I know what's really me?" She walked towards the bed and took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"Come on, Tash," Clint told her as he moved to sit beside her, "It's going to be ok. You're home and I won't let anyone mess with your head again. I promise."

"It must have been awful for you to watch me with him," Natasha began as she observed the archer at her side. He was the one thing in her life that she could always depend on. She would have gone crazy for certain this evening if he hadn't been here to confide in.

"Let's talk about something else," Hawkeye sighed, "How about that amazing shot I made today? Pretty beautiful, huh?"

"Eh, it was alright," she smirked playfully but her heart wasn't in it, "I'm sorry, Clint. I just can't get my mind off him. I wish there was a rewind button, you know. I could go back far enough so none of this ever happened and I could just start over from there."

"Yeah and where would your starting point be?" he asked as he knocked back another round.

"Our last mission together," she admitted, "Right before, Fury sent me off after those Russians. What about you?"

"That's easy. Budapest," Clint acknowledged before standing and moving back into the kitchen to place his shot glass on her counter.

"That god forsaken place?" she puzzled, "Whatever made you choose that?"

"Because it was the last mission we had together before I opened my big mouth and scared you away from me," he confessed, a look of shock on his face as the last words fell from his lips. "Did I just say that? I shouldn't have had those shots."

"You never scared me away," she entreated, "We just wanted different things."

"Moving right along," he quipped as he rejoined her on the bed," You already hit your rewind button, Tasha. Just forget about the last year and live your life."

"I kissed him," she blurted out. She watched his eyes, the displeasure written plainly across his face. "I know it was stupid. I just. I hate not remembering. I know I said that I didn't want to remember but it's driving me crazy. You're annoyed with me?"

"I just don't think kissing the crazy tyrant who put a hex in your brain is very productive," he jibed as he stared at her solemnly. "Do you want to see your daughter?"

"No, I realized my mistake the moment that I did it," she insisted, "You were right. I need to stay away from him and just let these weird thoughts pass. I want to live my life, not the one he created for me." He had a faraway look in his eyes as he sat there on her bed before his gaze became more focused as he stared at her intently. "Why do you think he picked me? I mean there are plenty of other women on this planet to obsess over."

"None as pretty as you are," he divulged softly," or as smart, as strong, or more determined." He placed his hand gently on her cheek as he leaned toward her slowly. His face seemed to hover over hers for a moment before he completed the distance and kissed her lightly. His lips against hers felt warm and familiar. She placed her hands against his neck as he deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly as they collapsed against the bed. She feathered her fingers into his hair as she felt his hand move leisurely down her back until it rested against her thigh. It had been years since he touched her this way. It felt good and uncomplicated being so close to him. It felt like home. She pressed her hips closer to his as she hooked her leg around him. He broke their kiss abruptly as he disentangled himself from her body.

"I'm sorry," he sputtered as he jumped up from the bed.

"Why on earth would you be sorry?" She pouted as she sat up, her blue eyes following him as he paced about the room. "I was a very willing participant."

"I shouldn't have kissed you just now," he apologized as he froze in front of her, "there's a lot of shouldn't have's in my life." Barton's gaze fell downward to his feet as he stood there mournfully like the weight of the world was upon his shoulders.

"And mine, too," She insisted as she gazed at him anxiously. "Neither of us are innocents. We've both done things we regret. But being with you isn't one of them."

"I'm not talking about mission stuff," he said pointedly," I'm talking about. Forget it. Maybe I do shoot my mouth off too much. Goodnight, Tasha." He sauntered toward the door as Natasha followed after him.

"Don't go, Clint," she entreated, "spend the night with me."

"I can't," he whispered as he fingered the handle of her door," It's not fair to you. I'd be no different than him."

"What are you talking about?" She puzzled. "Loki? That's ridiculous. You are nothing like him." She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. For a moment being with him, things had felt simpler again. The way things were supposed to be. She couldn't understand why he had pulled away from her. "Can't we just enjoy each other, the way we use to? Don't you want me?"

"More than anything," he murmured as he released the door knob and turned back to her more fully. He grazed his hand against her cheek as he stared at her longingly, "but I can't do it, Tasha. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," she pleaded, placing her hand over his as she moved closer to him. She knew she should let him go. It wouldn't be right to start things up again if she couldn't give him what he truly wanted. He was still in love with her, even after all this time since their affair had ended. She could see it in his eyes. It was why she had insisted that they just be friends. Was that why he was leaving? Was he afraid she was going to hurt him? But so much time had passed since then and she did care for him and she knew now that she always would.

"I can't," Clint implored as he removed his hand from her grasp and pulled open the door," I've got to go." Natasha watched dejectedly as he pulled the door closed behind him. Maybe it was for the best. How could she be with him when her mind was in such a tangled mess? Only he was the one thing she had no doubts about and now she scared him away. Great going, Nat, she thought to herself as she rested her head against the door. She noticed the glint of gold across the room out of the corner of her eye as she turned her head to face it. She sauntered over to her desk as she picked up the dagger. "Why haven't I gotten rid of you?" she thought out loud as she twirled the handle around in her palm. A sudden image appeared in her mind of Loki standing in front of her, a mischievous grin on his face as he twirled the dagger in his hand much like she was doing right now. Then he placed the dagger in her palm.

_I would get out of here quickly, if I were you._

She was shocked by the memory. He really had given it to her but why? And where were they? Some dank warehouse? She held onto the handle tighter trying to concentrate. "Why did he give you to me?" she spoke out loud once more. Now I'm really going insane, she thought, I'm talking to inanimate objects. Unexpectedly, more images flashed before her.

"_Why did you come back? Why did you save me?" she demanded._

_"Eheheheheheh," he snickered, "always direct and straight to the point, my little spider, very well. I don't know why. It makes as little sense to me as it does to you."_

"He saved my life?" she inquired, mystified by the idea. Had that really happened or was she going crazy?

"Czarina," a voice fell over her as she dropped the dagger back to her desktop and stood frozen. "Have you remembered something? Well, we can't have that now can we?"

Natasha opened her eyes groggily. Had she really had that much to drink? The pain in her head was awful as she sat up from the bed. The last thing she remembered was Clint running from her room like she had the plague. She walked towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and the pain lifted from her temples immediately. That's odd, she thought as she reached the refrigerator. There was a light tap on her door and she smiled to herself as she rushed to open it.

"I was afraid you might spend the day avoiding me," she joked as she leaned against the door frame. Her good mood was short lived, however, as her gaze fell upon the figure before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Natasha," Loki smiled but his emerald eyes were heated and dark as he inquired, "Why would the archer avoid you?"

"None of your business," she snapped as she slammed the door shut in his face. She turned around to find him standing behind her.

"That was rude," he advised, a cunning smile touching his lips. "To answer your question, I came to invite you for a walk."

"You can't be serious," she spat out angrily, "get out of my room and leave me alone."

"Be reasonable, my little spider," he told her as his grin grew wider, "What harm could one walk do?"

"No," she commanded as she watched him survey her small apartment. His eyes falling to the floor as he strolled around the small space.

"Why not?" he asked casually as he continued to search his surroundings. He was obviously hunting for something. What was he up to now?

"Because I don't want to. Because I can't stand you," she stated as she glared at him," What are looking for?"

"That isn't completely true. You just don't remember how much you enjoy my company, there's a difference," he remarked simply as he squatted down to the floor picking something up in his hands. "I was looking for this." He stood back up holding out his hand to reveal her emerald heart necklace resting in his palm. He stepped closer to her so that his body was merely inches away as he continued, "Please, just one walk. You can spend it expounding on all the ways you hate me, if you like. I just want to be near you, to hear your voice. I miss you terribly."

Natasha felt a tremor begin to flow through her body at his nearness, a twitch in her fingers as the desire to touch him bubbled up to the surface while she stared mesmerizingly at his lips. She was afraid to open her mouth to tell him 'no' for she felt quite certain that it would come out as a 'yes' instead. She backed away from him and exhaled deeply before finally responding. "You have your little necklace, now get out."

"There must be some way that I could persuade you," he implored as he stood there, the heart dangling from the chain in his hand. "What would convince you to walk with me? Name your price."

"Go back home to Asgard," She answered slyly, knowing full well that he would never agree to such a thing. "That's my price. Now get out of my room."

"Is that all?" he asked stoically but his emerald eyes seemed to be dancing as he gazed at her," Then we have a bargain."

"I don't mean go there whenever you feel like it," She said plainly," You have to leave the moment the walk is over."

"We have a deal then, my little spider," he agreed as he raised his hand, bending his long slender fingers slightly toward her. She stood there confounded as her sweatshirt and pants turned into blue jeans and an olive green top.

"Firstly," she snapped, "I don't appreciate you dressing me like I'm your toy doll and secondly, I don't believe you and I'm not going."

"Are you so afraid of your feelings for me that you would pass up the opportunity to send me on my way? Or perhaps you don't really want me to leave?" he said accusingly, a wicked grin spreading across his lips.

"Fine," she concurred as she stalked out of her apartment. "But it's going to be a very short walk."

It was a beautiful, sunny morning as they meandered along central park. He hadn't spoken since they left the ship and neither had she. She could feel his eyes on her every step of the way but she refused to even glance at him as she stared straight ahead. She knew he wasn't really going to leave so why had she agreed to this at all?

"You loved strolling through the gardens with me and Rowan," his sensual voice finally breaking the silence. "We use to talk about all sorts of things."

"I don't want to know." She said icily, "I don't remember and I'm glad I don't."

"Of course, you are." he snapped irately," Because if you did remember than you would know that it's your little birdman that has filled your head with lies and not me."

"Annoyed that you're not getting your way?" she shot back. "You've lost your power over me and you can't figure out how to get me back into being your mindless little love slave, poor you. How frustrated you must be?"

Loki's emerald eyes bore down on her furiously as he opened his palm. Natasha gaped in silence as the chitauri scepter materialized in his grip.

"If that's all I wanted," he seethed, "I would simply point the tip of this blade at your heart. Ask Barton how it works, if you don't remember." She felt a surge of fear run through her as he stood there towering over her. She was frozen unable to move as the image of Hawkeye with his pale blue eyes doing Loki's bidding flashed in her mind. The staff disappeared abruptly as his features softened, "I'm sorry, my darling. Frightening you was the last thing I wanted to do. I just need you to understand, it's not your body I'm after. I want your heart. I want all of you, every bit. You fell in love with me. I don't know why but you did. And I need you to remember because I'm so lost without you. I love you so much, Natasha." His emerald eyes were glistening, near to bursting with emotion and she couldn't help but feel for him. She couldn't help it and she hated herself for it. She wanted to tell him that she didn't believe him but she couldn't force the lie from her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to will the desires away before she finally felt safe enough to speak.

"Do you still want to walk?" she asked him softly, refusing to look up into his eyes.

"Yes, of course." He whispered as he took the first step to begin them moving once more. Barton had been right. She should keep her distance from him, taking him up on his proposal had been a mistake. She seemed to be making a lot of those lately. The rest of the way he made an obvious effort to speak of nothing that might upset her. No talk of the two of them or his daughter. He told her about himself, his childhood and his mischievous pranks that had earned him the titles of the silver-tongued prince and god of mischief respectively. She found herself laughing at times despite herself and the look of elation in his eyes as he watched her in those moments had surprised her. He asked her questions about herself trying to get her to open up to him and when she did answer he stared at her intently, hanging on every syllable she uttered. She realized as he peered at her with such devotion how easy it would be to become lost in those piercing green eyes.

"Well, I fulfilled my end of our agreement," Natasha stated as they neared the door of her room. "So now it's your turn."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Loki remarked before he grinned widely disappearing from her sight. It surprised her for a moment to see him leave her so quickly. Of course, he wouldn't really leave Earth. Would he? There was part of her saddened by the prospect that he might as crazy as it seemed. She placed her hand on the door handle before stopping suddenly. She wasn't even sure why. She had an impulsive desire to check on their large beastly prisoner. Natasha maneuvered down the corridors swiftly, her mind felt slightly cloudy. It was as if a fog was falling over her by the time she finally reached the large chamber that held the Titan. He was still out cold. Without even remembering moving another step, she found herself standing in front of the control panel, she stared mindlessly as the doors slid open and she walked through towards the beast.

"What the hell are you doing, Tasha?" Clint barked, the force of his voice breaking her from her trance as she stood there gapping at the dagger in her hand. Where had that come from? Had she gone into her room after all? "Tash, what's going on?" he insisted as he tugged her from the room before sealing the glass prison once more.

"I don't know? It's all so fuzzy." She divulged as she stared at the dagger that she held tightly in her grip. "The last thing I remember is watching Loki disappear and then everything just goes black."

"Loki," he intoned bitterly," That figures."

"You think he did something to me?" she inquired skeptically," No, that doesn't make sense. He wants to compel me to be his wife not his personal assassin. I mean that must be what I was going to do with this." She raised the weapon in the air as she stared at it in bewilderment. How could she not remember retrieving this from her room? Why in the world would she want to try and kill Thanos? "He did make the scepter appear for a moment." She added all of a sudden as she thought back to their walk. He had been so angry in those few seconds. "It was just a minute but could he have cast some kind of spell? He never touched me with it but maybe he doesn't need to." She should have listened to Barton. Why hadn't she stayed away from him?

Clint stared at the glass cell as he whispered, "I don't think you should be left alone, Tasha."

"What a surprise," Loki's voice filled the room suddenly. Natasha turned to see him standing in the door way, his arms crossed behind his back. "And you thought he would avoid you. The man intends to glue himself to your hip."

"The god of mischief and lies, you have really proven yourself worthy of that and more." She snapped angrily but he only grinned at her. The manipulative beast had the nerve to seem happy.

"I kept to our bargain, my little spider," he insisted as he strutted toward her, bringing his arm in front of her to reveal a bright rainbow colored lily held in his hand. "I went to Asgard the very second our walk was over, you made no mention of how long I had to stay. This is for you. It's from the royal gardens." He offered her the flower but she made no move to take it.

"I would leave for good if I were you, once Fury finds out what you tried to do I don't think he is going to be too keen on you hanging around here anymore." Clint broke in suddenly.

"What I tried to do? Bring a beautiful woman a flower? Are you serious?" Loki asked dumfounded. "You are making even less sense than usual."

"Here, I don't want your flower but you can have this," she commanded as she held out the dagger to him, "Go on take it. You heard me, take it before I decide to do to you what you tried to force me to do to Thanos."

"Do you mind explaining to me what you are talking about?" he requested as he took the blade from her hand. He was really going to try and feign ignorance, she thought frigidly.

"Your little mind gem might have worked on me for a moment but as you can see," she divulged as she pointed toward the sleeping immortal. "I came to my senses and I'll never give you another opportunity to hypnotize me again. I can't believe I was such a fool. I almost believed you today. Never again."

Loki stood there in silence as he looked down at the dagger in his hand and seemed to contemplate her words. "You think I tried to get you to kill him for me? Trust me, that is a pleasure that I reserve for myself alone." He revealed as he sheathed the dagger in a strap along the belt of his leather garment. He turned to face Hawkeye, an evil glint in his eyes as his expression turned cold and hollow. "The dagger was a nice touch. Was this your idea or Amora's?" he hissed but Barton remained silent. "You would have been better off making a deal with the devil. She is a slippery little snake and she will be sure to sink her fangs in you the moment you are of no more use to her."

"You're pathetic," she yelled, "Clint would never do anything like that. Unlike you, he actually cares for me. He is the one who helped deprogram me from the Soviets. He gave me back my life. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for him."

"Yes," he said thoughtfully, "I remember you telling me that before." A corner of his mouth turned up slightly in a smirk as he turned his attention back to Hawkeye. "You are never going to get what you want, I assure you." He laid the flower down on one of the chairs along the wall before his eyes returned to the Black Widow. "I can see that you are very angry when you've cooled down you will be able to think more clearly. Trust your instincts, my darling, always. I will talk to you another time." He finished as he dematerialized in front of them.

"Go to hell!" she bellowed at the empty air. "I can't believe him. Trying to accuse you. What did he think to gain from that?"

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked, ignoring her question. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I've only ever wanted you to be free of his manipulations. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Please," Natasha insisted, "Don't ever defend yourself to me. I would never believe his ridiculous insinuations." She would never let her guard down around the trickster again. He had deceived her for the last time.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 –

It had only been twelve days but it seemed more like twelve years to Loki as he paced back and forth holding his little girl tightly. Her green eyes watched him intently as she pulled on the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry, little one," he whispered solemnly, "I had hoped to have brought your mother home by now." He had never encountered anything more frustrating in his lifetime. There were moments when he had been certain that he was getting through to Natasha. He could see a change in her eyes, if just for a few seconds, when she was looking at him not with coldness but with affection. He had even had the pleasure of seeing her smile but inevitably she slipped right back through his fingers. Now, on top of everything else, she believed that he had tried to use her to rid himself of Thanos. There was no doubt at all for him that the archer was involved with whatever was done to his wife's mind. But what could Loki do about it? That was the question he desperately needed to solve. If he laid a finger on Barton, he would only push her farther away from him. Amora was still in hiding, probably laughing as she watched him suffer from afar. Awaiting the moment when she thought him cowed enough to give her what she wanted. He longed to strangle her as well, but he didn't dare as things stood now. She was the only one that he knew for certain would be able to give his wife back her memories.

"Have you been avoiding me, brother?" Thor's baritone voice suddenly jarred Loki from his thoughts as he watched the thunder god enter their parent's chamber. "I asked mother to tell me the moment you arrived. I have been waiting days to speak with you. You fly in and out of here like a ghost."

"I only come here to spend time with my daughter," he replied as he kissed her gently on the forehead before placing her softly back in her bed. "What is it you want?"

"I want to help," Thor answered simply as he moved to look into the crib at his tiny niece. "Who is this man that you have ordered Heimdell to locate?"

"It is none of your concern," Loki snapped. He did not need his brother's high moral sensibilities getting in his way. "Thank you for taking care of her, Mother," he directed toward Frigga as she entered the room. "I will be back in the morning."

"I enjoy every minute with my granddaughter and she is safe here. You needn't worry," Frigga replied, her eyes filled with concern as she gazed at Loki," Have you slept at all, my son?" He made no attempt to respond as he maneuvered himself toward the middle of the room.

"I want to return with you to Midgard," Thor requested as Loki began to make the gesture to cast his teleportation spell. The young prince stopped in mid-motion as he gazed at his sibling thoughtfully. "I want to help you, Loki," the thunder god continued as he sauntered toward his brother.

"There is nothing you can do." Loki advised forlornly, "She will not even speak to me. I am only going to keep a watch over her from a distance besides there is another stop I must make first."

"Then send me there before you," Thor entreated, "If nothing else, I can look after her during your absence. Perhaps she will talk to me."

"You shouldn't be alone, Loki," Frigga insisted, "Especially with that beast locked up aboard the ship, what if he breaks free?"

"Very well," Loki advised as he raised his palm once more. At least, there would be another set of eyes to ensure her safety. He sent his brother to the hellicarrier ahead of him before the swirling motions began to encircle him as his body rushed towards its destination.

As the spell dissipated he found himself standing before a large cathedral window overlooking a rather dank and dusty village. Why anyone would want to gaze down at this view was beyond him. It was such a stark contrast to the radiating beauty of Asgard.

"And to what do I owe this great displeasure, young one? The fallen prince all adorned in his royal armor no less." Malekith inquired in his grating drawl as he sat upon his throne. The throne was a dark, lifeless marble with etchings of strange beasts carved along its sides. His long pointed ears twitched slightly through his lengthy white hair as he tapped his fingers meticulously on the arm of his chair.

"Did Amora not deliver my message?" the mischievous prince teased, "I thought you would have been expecting me."

"I've heard of your troubles," the dark elf slithered, his gravelly voice filled with arrogance as he continued, "But surely you don't imagine that my feeble skills could be of any assistance to one as powerful as yourself."

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki chuckled mirthlessly as he surveyed the room casually," No, I seek no aid from you. I'm sure this sad little kingdom keeps you quite busy. I'm only here to satisfy an idle curiosity."

"And what would that be?" Malekith grated as his tapping became more insistent in his discontent but he did not move from his resting place.

"Why do you want the Titan dead?" the trickster questioned with a devious grin, "What knowledge does he have that you fear the mortals will discover?"

"I have no time to waste on trivial human pursuits," the dark elf rasped indignantly as the iris of his olive green eye grew wider with impatience. "Is this how you plan to solve your problems by wasting the day with your pointless inquiries?"

"It is a fool who marks out only one path to reach his goals," the young prince remarked as he moved back toward the large window. "And I have never been a fool. There is a vast amount of knowledge to be gathered by simply observing your surroundings; answers aren't always given in words." Loki turned back toward the dark elf as he smiled wickedly. "For example, your face is very much an open book. Our conversation so far has been quite enlightening," he smirked.

Malekith rose from his throne as he sneered, his ears trembling in his anger, "Be careful, young one. While you waste the hour with me, it may be that the one who has your wife so enthralled might grow tired of waiting for their prize. Perhaps, they will find that she is no longer useful to keep alive."

In a heartbeat, Loki had brought forth his scepter. A vibrant green blast of lightning flying from its point toward the dark elf but Malekith faded into a mist as the scorching beam slammed into the wall instead leaving a large gaping hole in the granite.

"Temper, Temper," Malekith jested as he reappeared a few feet away from the young prince, his eyes glowing evilly before dimming back to their natural state. "Always so hot headed and easy to manipulate. Who is the open book now?"

"You have made a grave mistake making me your enemy," Loki seethed as he held the staff tightly in his grip. He longed to blast him into oblivion but the elf king was right, he had reacted hastily, he could not afford to kill him not before his wife had been cured.

"It was you who made the blunder when you decided to use Svartalheim in your pathetic campaign for the throne," the dark elf frothed as he observed the hole in his palace wall. "You should have never placed yourself on my radar, young one."

"Are you finally coming out of the shadows?" Loki retorted as he moved once more to the cathedral window," Admitting the truth outright? You were biding your time, plotting your ways into Asgard, long before your measly little water troubles. You can blame your own aspirations as the cause for your strife. It is you who should have never placed yourself in my mind's eye." His green eyes narrowing as he gazed out at the landscape. "Still, it must have been so difficult for your people for all those months without such a vital resource, such a dreary place this must have been. Not that I can tell the difference, it is such a gloomy world this little kingdom of yours, with or without water. I'm sure they would hate for it to happen again."

"I grow tired of your presence," Malekith boiled as he stepped closer to the trickster. "I'm sure time will reveal who has made the vaster miscalculation in judgment."

"Yes, I'm sure it will," Loki remarked as he continued to stare out the window, watching the elfin as they went about their daily business down below. "I'm not going to give you what you want but I do have a bargain for you. Prepare your people to gather up as much water as they can for I'm afraid another draught is on the horizon if my wife has not been healed within the hour." He turned toward the dark elf smiling broadly as he moved his long slender fingers in a circular motion in the air before disappearing from the chamber and returning to Midgard.

He kept himself cloaked as he watched her longingly while she sat in a chair before him. He had watched her often these last few days without her knowledge. She had no idea of his presence when he cast his invisibility spell which made him wonder. How had they disconnected her from their bond without it having any affect upon him? He still felt everything the same as he always had. He imagined that they must not have severed it but merely masked it from her somehow. How was he to reach past whatever program they had settled within her mind? Magic was useless; to use it on her would simply be doing the very thing that she already believed so strongly that he had done. She brushed a long lock of her red curls behind her ear before she turned another page of her book. He moved closer to her. Strange how it was possible to miss someone so desperately while they sat in front of you. He was certain that she would not approve of him taking away the water source for an entire planet just to try and get leverage to acquire what he wanted. He couldn't worry over such things now, let her be angry with him when her mind was unclouded and her own. He could not concern himself with the young children or the elderly of that pathetic elfin race that would have to do without. There were no depths he would not sink to in procuring her freedom from whatever they had instilled within her brain. No line he would not cross to bring her back to him. Natasha sighed suddenly as she closed her book and stood up. Loki wondered what the archer was up to that he was not at her side. He gazed at her curiously as she moved towards the glass and tapped her fingers against it lightly. He was surprised that they would have her guarding him after what had transpired a few days ago. There was a low moan from inside the encasement and Loki instantly dropped his spell as the sound reached his ears. Natasha turned toward him immediately, a look of pure hatred upon her face at the sight of him. It broke his heart to see that look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. The young prince ignored her question as he peered inside the glass holding cell. Thanos seemed to be waking up, if ever so slowly.

"Shouldn't you be dosing him with something?" he inquired as he continued to watch the beast. His eyes were still sealed closed but Loki could see his large purple digits begin to twitch as another low moan escaped his lips.

"I have my orders," she informed him angrily, "now get lost. You don't belong here."

"I belong wherever you are," he advised simply as he continued to gape at the immortal lying before them. "Besides, there is no way I'm leaving you alone with that thing."

"I've been alone with him for a while now," she informed him pointedly as she sauntered towards the control panel. "I much prefer his company to yours."

"Yes, all alone and enjoying your little book," Loki replied as he took a step closer to her, "But he wasn't awake then was he?"

Natasha's blue eyes blazed even hotter as her gaze flickered towards the volume on the other side of the room where it lay underneath the chair that she had been sitting on a few moments before. "How long have you been here?" she asked coldly, "Have you been watching me?" She peered intently into his emerald eyes and her face grew even more heated as she seemed to find the confirmation that she sought. "You were? How often do you hover around me when I'm unaware? Get it through your thick skull I want nothing to do with you!"

"His eyes are beginning to open!" Loki inhaled as he brought the scepter into his grip. "Are you done with your little rant? Do you mean to let him wake fully?"

Natasha pressed a few buttons on the control panel as the door to the cell slid open before she entered the room. She reached for a syringe on a small table in the corner as she walked closer to him. Loki followed behind her which brought him more of her fury.

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked. "This is Shield business. Get out." He stared at her unmoving and she sighed in exasperation as she continued to move closer to the Titan. "You shouldn't be here," she murmured but she made no more attempts to make him leave. She injected the liquid into the immortals arm, his eyelids shot open completely as a snarl escaped his throat. She gasped in surprise as she backed up momentarily. Thanos' red eyes focused on Loki as his lips opened in a sneer.

"Soon, boy, soon." He rasped as his eyelids grew heavy and the power of the drug began to overtake his body once more.

"What the hell was that?" Loki seethed, "Why did you wait so long? Are you mad? You shouldn't even be here. Who knows what else Amora has planted in your mind for you to do?"

"Am I mad? Me?" Natasha shot back as she stormed from the cell. "The only crazy person in this room is you. I'm following Fury's orders. He wants to see exactly how long each dose lasts. I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you. Now get out of there so I can seal it."

"Fine," he agreed as he strutted through the doorway watching the glass slide closed once he was on the other side. "Fury is an idiot. He is playing a dangerous game."

"How often do you stare at me when I don't know your there?" she fumed as she moved to retrieve her book from the floor. "Have you been in my apartment? Have you? Are you going to answer me?"

"Do you know where Thor is?" Loki inquired casually as he sauntered towards the door, "I need to speak with him."

"You're going to just ignore my question is that it?" She frothed as she attempted to move beyond him at the entranceway, "Then I'll do the same. Go find him yourself you sick freak." A large sound rocked the hellicarrier suddenly as the entire ship quaked. Natasha fell forward as Loki caught her in his arms while the floors continued to rumble before stopping as suddenly as they began.

"Let go of me!" she exasperated as she tried to squirm from his grip. Loki felt the tickle of her hair against his face as he breathed in her scent before he released her just as distant sounds of gunfire began to echo from above.

"Someone's attacking your ship," Loki remarked as he stood there contemplatively. Was it someone mounting a rescue for the beast or here to finish him off?

Natasha placed her finger against her ear as she responded to a voice in her communicator. "I'm still here," she advised to whoever was on the other end, "I'll keep the titan secure." She released the button as she gazed at him once more, "What are you waiting for? Go find your brother."

"You will find that I am just as stubborn as you are," he grinned mischievously as he moved back into the room more fully.

They stood there in silence for a moment as the sounds continued above deck. Then a scraping noise began to descend upon the room as a large tare began to appear in the air in front of the doorway.

"They are opening a portal," Loki revealed as he gaped at the hole in shock. The first of the skrulls jumped through with an evil grin upon its face as it eyed the two of them. The Black Widow wasted no time firing her weapons at the strange gateway as Loki torched as many creatures as he could with the beam from his scepter. He used the blade of his staff on those that managed to get past but there were too many coming through and the gap had cut them off from the only exit. There was no way for them to leave or for any help to arrive by that doorway. For every one skrull that fell, two more made their way through the gateway, it was impossible to keep them back.

"It is time for us to go," Loki shouted over the commotion but she paid him no attention as she continued blasting her weapons towards the invaders. He noticed the glint from a golden dagger hurtling through the air in her direction. In a split second he pushed her out of the way, casting his spell the moment that his hands wrapped around her shoulders. He felt the pain in his waist the very minute that the swirling colors ceased. He let go of her arms as he watched her move about the cavern in a fury of rage before he glanced down at the gilded blade protruding from his left side.

"How dare you take me against my will!" she erupted as she moved about the dark space," I am not your little plaything. You do not get to decide anything for me. Send me back."

"The hell I will," he rasped as he pulled the dagger out and tossed it to the floor. He placed his hand against his side as he felt the blood begin to flow more steadily.

"You've been hurt?" her voice softening as she came closer to him, "Why did you get in front of me for? I can take care of myself!" She looked at the cut more closely as she puzzled," Why isn't it sealing up? Shouldn't it have healed by now?"

"It's an Asgardian blade. Much stronger than your earthly metals," Loki divulged quietly as his breathing became slightly labored, "It takes a little longer to heal."

"What were the Skrulls doing with an Asgardian dagger?" she inquired as she watched him carefully. "Shouldn't it at least begin to stop flowing so much? Couldn't you bleed to death?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh, Is that concern on your part or wishful thinking?" he jested while he looked down at his wound. His hand was covered in blood as he attempted to put more pressure on the gouge. She was right though; the flow of blood should have begun to slow down by now. He felt beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead as a light headed feeling began to settle upon him. He stumbled slightly before catching himself as he realized what must be wrong. "I'm afraid there was poison on that blade," his voice shaky as he struggled to remain standing, "Some kind of enchantment, I don't think it will stop."

"What are you talking about?" her voice filled with worry as he finally collapsed to the floor. "Can't you cast some kind of counter spell? Can't you heal yourself?"

"It doesn't work that way," he gasped in short erratic breaths. She kneeled on the ground at his side, placing her hands over his as she attempted to increase the pressure to stop the blood flow. He gasped in pain as she pressed down firmly.

"There must be something that can be done," she insisted, "take us to Asgard. Can't someone there help you?"

"Maybe," he whispered as he gazed up into her blue eyes.

"Then do it," she nodded forcefully as she pushed down harder. He closed his eyes against the pain and tried to focus as he prepared his spell.

"How long will he be asleep?" Her voice fluttered above him, the scent of flowers and leather cascading around him as he breathed in and out deeply.

"Until he has been completely healed. What we have placed over him is akin to the Odin's sleep, when the poison has left him completely his eyes will open." It was the sound of his mother he heard now and it left him a feeling of peace knowing that she was near. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"Would you like to see Rowan while you wait? I can bring her to you." Frigga's voice continued to wash over him like a strange distant dream.

"No. I only agreed to come here because he was so sick. This is not my home. I don't belong here." The sound of his wife flooded his mind, beckoning him to waken. Thoughts of his daughter pulled at him. He needed to open his eyes but he was not strong enough yet as the deep sleep overtook him once more.

He felt her fingers entwined with his as he finally found the strength to open his eyes. He was surprised to find himself lying in their bed but even more astonished to find her sitting at his side holding his hand. He smiled faintly as their eyes met. She released his hand quickly as she stood up from the bed.

"You're awake," she began nervously," How do you feel?"

"Alright. Hungry," he answered as he sat up gingerly and gazed down at his side. The wound had been completely healed without a trace that it had ever existed. He noticed a serving tray on top of the dresser that was filled with fruits as he stood up slowly. He was amazed at how good he felt as he strutted towards them grabbing a few of his favorites as he began to eat. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting pants that he normally wore for sleeping and he couldn't help but notice her gaze as her eyes surveyed him appreciatively. His smile broadened as he stared back at her before she turned away.

"You really do love me, don't you?" she asked abruptly as she walked toward the empty crib at the foot of the bed.

"Well, yes." He said simply before a sudden thought popped into his head as he moved away from the tray, "Did you remember something?" He watched her hopefully. Was that why she had been sitting vigil at his side?

"No," came her reply as he watched her glide a finger along the crib's edge. "It was just an observation. The way you jumped in front of me without a thought. You shouldn't have done that you know? You could have died."

"Better me than you," he said honestly as he turned back to retrieve another piece of fruit. He couldn't remember ever feeling so famished. He had hoped for a moment that being in Asgard had sparked her memory but he realized now what a long shot that would have been.

"I believe you," she told him pointedly as she moved further away from him, her eyes surveying the room uneasily. "Why must you make things so confusing for me?" she murmured under her breath before finally turning back to face him once more. "I would like you to take me home now."

"You are home," he instructed as he finished the last of the fruit, "But I will take you back to Midgard if you wish as long as Heimdall advises us that it is safe." He moved closer to her, relishing the nervousness that his nearness invoked as she moved her eyes uncertainly trying to look anywhere but directly at him. "What about me do you find so bewildering?" he questioned seductively.

"Most of the time I hate you," she admitted as her gaze finally settled upon him. "I can't stand the sight of you."

"Most? What about the rest?" He breathed expectantly, watching her intently as she stood unmoving before him, her blue eyes soft and alluring. He was surprised that she hadn't put any distance between them as they stood there only inches apart.

"I feel things for you that I know I shouldn't be feeling," she divulged hesitantly, "I keep telling myself that it's just…that it's not real. But now I find myself believing that you do love me and if that's genuine than what else of what you've told me is true?" She dropped her eyes to the floor as the last words left her lips before she continued, "I will let Frigga know that you're awake."

"Natasha," he whispered, "Please don't turn away from me. It's been so long since you've looked at me that way for more than a second." Her sapphire eyes glanced back at him slowly and he smiled deeply as he gazed down at her. She was so beautiful.

"Why do you always do this to me?" her voice breathless as he leaned closer. Staring at her mouth longingly but he remembered his promise and he knew that he couldn't kiss her as he remained lingering over her, only a hair's breadth from touching her sensuous lips.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as his emerald eyes roamed her face, his voice low and shaking with the desire to close that last fraction of space between them.

"You know what I'm talking about." She sighed deeply as she placed her fingers lightly against his chest. That small touch was like he had been struck by lightning as he felt his body tremble at the feel of her fingertips against his skin.

"Yes, I do." He admitted as he waited anxiously for her next move. Fearful that he might do something that would chase her away from him. Her enormous eyes were looking at him with such trepidation and anticipation as she pressed her lips lightly against his for a mere second before pulling away as her mouth still hovered closely over him.

"Loki," she breathed against his lips, "You have my explicit permission." He smiled wickedly as their lips met and his heart soared as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her hands slide up his bare chest until her arms were around his neck, her hand roaming through his long black hair. He thought instantly that he must be dreaming then he felt the sharp pain of her finger nails as she gripped his shoulder while she moaned against his mouth. Her teeth teased his lower lip, sliding over to tug at his ear as he gasped. She pressed her body against him, rubbing her hips back and forth enticingly as she kissed her way down his throat. He broke away from her for a moment, licking his lips hungrily as he fingered the zipper of her black jumpsuit.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he entreated as he rubbed the zipper between his finger and thumb while waiting for her response. He didn't want to do anything that she might regret.

"Don't stop, don't stop," she pleaded as she captured his mouth in another kiss. He lifted her in his arms as he carried her toward their bed, their kisses becoming more urgent, more frantic with every step. He knew that he could remove their clothes with a single thought but he wanted the pleasure of unwrapping her as he laid her on the mattress. He had never wanted her more than he did at this moment but he was going to take his time. He wanted to give her every single second of pleasure that he had to offer. She sat up as she reached for him, her blue eyes wanton with desire as he placed his hand once more on the fastener of her suit. She didn't move, but he felt her sharp inhale and her breasts rose and fell against his fingers as he pulled the zipper down to her waist. He pushed the material leisurely off her shoulders for a slow unveiling of her gorgeous body. She reached her hands around her back as she undid the clasp of her black lace bra, smiling seductively as she let the garment fall down her arms before lying back down on the bed.

"You are so beautiful, my little spider, so incredibly beautiful," he murmured as he leaned down placing soft, wet kisses against her stomach while he moved bit by bit up her body. Her skin was flawless, so soft and tantalizing as he made his way to her honey soft breasts. He could feel her hands caressing his back as the hunger for her beat in his veins, a feverish need that echoed through every cell of his body. He saw the swift pleasure overtaking her, the flush of color in her cheeks, the slight glazing of her eyes as his lips brushed over the taut peak of her nipples. He travelled along her neck as she tilted her head, begging for more as he felt her hands tug at the drawstring on his pants. He smiled against her throat as he jested in his sultry accent, "my impatient, little spider." He slithered back down her petite form as he guided the rest of her clothing over her legs and tossed it to the floor. She watched him with baited breath as he discarded his pants and stood there naked before her. He froze for a moment as he gazed at her, a sudden fear coming over him that when he reached for her she might disappear. She seemed to understand his thoughts as she extended her arm out to him. Her fingers began tugging at his hand gingerly before pulling him to her more firmly as she reclaimed his mouth. She gave a joyful little gasp as his fingers found her inner thigh. Her breath became ragged as she arched into his movements. Natasha gripped his shoulders pushing him onto his back as she eased herself down onto him letting him fill her completely. "Oh my god," she panted as she pressed her hands against his chest, a look of elation spreading across her face while she attempted to speak, "I've never…Oh, Loki." She began a seductive ride, moving over him, muscles tight and silky with desire. He caught her hips in his hands, taking over the pace so that their movements were perfectly synchronized. His fingers tightened possessively against her waist as they moved as one. "I do love you," she whimpered, barely audible over their combined heartbeats and heavy breathing. The fire built between them to the point of gasping completion as he felt her spasm around him, the sound of joy escaping his lips with a growl as she released her sweet and final cry. She collapsed against his chest but she couldn't stop touching him, tracing her fingers back and forth along his arm. He ran his hand through her long red curls cherishing the softness. It had been so long since he had felt the beauty of it between his fingers.

"Is this what I've been missing?" she giggled against his breast as she placed a flurry of light kisses across his skin.

His grin was near bursting at the cheerful tone in her voice, his tongue playing against his teeth as he chuckled mirthfully, "Eh heh heh heh, my darling, your laughter is the sweetest sound I have ever heard. Tied very closely with that delicious moan that you make when you…" His next words were cut off as she placed her hand playfully over his mouth, her strawberry curls falling about his face as she smiled down at him.

"Shush," she commanded before she removed her fingers from his lips as she rested her head back against his chest. He held her closely as he let the feel of her body wash over him. He had her back, he thought happily. She was really here. She shot up suddenly and grabbed her clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing?" he gaped as she pressed her clothes to her body protectively.

"Your mother," she exhaled hurriedly as she began to redress, "What if she came in to check on you?"

"Oh, you had me worried for a second," Loki admitted as he rose from the bed, "I thought maybe you had a change of heart about being with me."

"Put your clothes on, Loki," Natasha insisted, "She always drops in to check on me. She'll probably be here any minute. You don't want her to walk in on you like that do you?" The young prince picked up his pants and did as she requested.

"Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled as he stalked toward her, "How do you know she hasn't already been here? Perhaps she heard the sounds coming from our room and decided to go away."

"Oh, she couldn't have. I mean we weren't that...noisy. Were we?" she fretted as she placed her hand against her lips, "Tell me you're just teasing."

He took her hand away from her face kissing her fingers gently as he gazed at them attentively. "There is something missing." He smiled as he moved towards their nightstand and pulled open the drawer, picking up her rings carefully he turned back to her. "I've been dreaming of putting these back on your finger ever since you threw them at me," he entreated, "May I?"

"I...I can't…I just can't, Loki," she sighed regretfully, "I'm sorry that I don't remember. I know it hurts you that I don't. But I can't pretend that I do and that's exactly what I would be doing if I wore those."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. You remembered you love me, what other memory do you need?" he inquired as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't remember anything," she confessed, "I only know how I feel right now, right this minute, and I… I do … I… I care for you so very much. But marriage, children that isn't me. It's just not part of my plan for my life."

"Well, that's just too bad," Loki snapped, "You already have a child. Are you telling me that after what just happened between us that you still don't intend to be a mother to our daughter?"

"I hadn't thought about it." Natasha retorted, "I was just enjoying being with you. I didn't realize that I had to decide my entire future in this very instant. My mind is all jumbled up and tangled. It wouldn't be fair to your baby."

"OUR baby, OUR daughter," he directed as he squeezed the rings tightly in his hand, "And you won't even see her? Did you ever think that maybe everything would become clearer for you if you just held her in your arms? She brought you back to me once; it was the sound of her voice, that first night. I know it. But perhaps you don't want to remember?"

"Why are you so angry with me?" she asked heatedly," Why does it feel like it's all or nothing for you?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," Loki apologized as he set the rings down on the dresser. "I just hadn't realized… I just thought… but you are right, my darling. I'll try and be more patient. We can take things slowly." He drew a strand of red curls through his fingers before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Perhaps we could go for a walk, just the two of us. I would love to show you the gardens."

"I would like to go back to Shield. I want to make sure everything is alright," She advised as she watched him cautiously.

"You mean you want to know that Barton is alright, don't you?" Loki inquired as he did his best to maintain an even tone to his voice. Things seemed to be heading in a downward spiral suddenly. He had been so ecstatic to have her in his arms that he hadn't really given much thought to how things would proceed. He had forgotten that to her their relationship was new. This had been their first time together, it was strange to think of it that way but for her that was very much the way it was.

"Don't you want to make sure your brother is safe?" she replied without emotion. "Besides, I have a job to do and I intend to do it."

"Heimdall would have informed me immediately if Thor was in need of assistance," he told her simply, "I will check with him and if it is safe for you to return I will take you, just as I promised."

"I would like to speak with him myself," she instructed frostily. She was annoyed with him, obviously. He was torn between being irritated himself and wanting desperately to make things right between them.

'"Don't you trust me?" he inquired, "Do you think I'm going to keep you here against your will?"

"I didn't say that," she answered simply as she sauntered through the bedroom door and took a seat in one of the chairs in the outer room.

"You didn't have to," he remarked as he sat down at her side. With a wave of his hand a bright pink rose appeared in his palm and he handed it to her before kissing her delicately. "Do you regret being with me today?"

"No," she shook her head as she held the flower gently in her hand, "I only regret fighting with you. I have to be honest, Loki. I'm still so very confused, there are so many thoughts going on in my head. "

"Sometimes thinking is overrated," he jested as he feathered light kisses across her jawline until he reached the tender spot behind her ear. "We have some time before Heimdall will be ready for visitors. I know how I would like to spend it." He reclaimed her mouth ferociously as he used his magic to bring them back to their bed. She gasped in shock as they materialized on the soft green fabric, giggling melodiously as she realized her clothes had vanished in the transition. She reached for him friskily as he began kissing her with even greater fervor, making love to her once more.

She had been quite surprised when he had informed her that he would be sending her to Midgard on her own. Of course, he would be following along soon enough but he had very important business to attend to and besides Thor was there to look out for her in the interim. He found that he was as confused by the current state of their relationship as she was. If he was a more patient man, he might be content with the knowledge that she cared for him, that she wanted him but he was not. His daughter needed her mother and he wanted his life back completely. So he had sent her to the hellicarrier while he brought himself to this god forsaken place in hopes that he could achieve just that.

"Я надеюсь, что я не прерывая." Loki's voice lofted across the room in his most charming tone, not that he really cared if he interrupted the man's work or not as he surveyed the laboratory with cold, piercing eyes.

"Ты кто?" the gentlemen in the white coat said angrily, clearly too caught up in his experiments to have realized that the young prince had materialized out of thin air. Loki looked down at him distastefully as he moved closer to the old scientist. He hated having to deal with these lower creatures they always seemed to think themselves so much more important than they were.

"Вы говорите по-англиский? " He asked impatiently as he watched the worry begin to settle in the elderly man's features.

"Yes, of course." The man answered nervously, "Who are you? Who let you in here?"

"I am Loki of Asgard," he smiled roguishly as he opened his palm and summoned the Chitauri scepter to his grasp. "It's seems I'm in need of your services, Grigor." He revealed as he pointed the blade to the old man's chest, a look of shock and horror spread across the scientists face before his eyes became a stone cold blue.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 –

She stood there surveying the damage. She had never seen the ship hit so hard in all her years with the agency but it wasn't the extensive destruction done to Shields prized helicarrier that filled her thoughts as she stalked through the corridors. It was the god of mischief who occupied her mind. He had sent her back just as he had promised but he had sent her alone. Natasha still hadn't gotten over the shock of that. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or upset that he had stayed behind. The only thing she was certain of was that the demigod was full of surprises.

"Tasha," Clint called out to her as he walked out of the control room, "Thank god you're alright." He pulled her into an embrace the moment that he reached her. Natasha couldn't remember the last time that he had showed such an enormous public display of affection. It was a testament of how worried he must have been for her these last few days as he held her closely. She froze for a moment before relaxing in his arms and returning his hug with equal tenderness. "When we couldn't locate you, I was afraid that those skrulls had…what happened? Where were you?"

"Did they get to Thanos?" she questioned as he released his grip on her and he smiled warmly as he took in the sight of her.

"Always on duty," he jested as he kissed her forehead softly," No, his little glass house proved too strong for them. Too bad we can't say the same about the rest of the place. Where have you been the last three days?"

Natasha hesitated for a moment before regaining her composure as she answered him simply. "I was in Asgard. Loki showed up a few minutes before the Skrulls attacked. He was injured while we were trying to hold them back. I had to wait for him to be healed before he could send me home."

"Loki?" Hawkeye murmured as his eyes narrowed, the irritation and disappointment plain on his face. "He appeared to you right before it all started, huh? I'm not surprised and he got injured? How convenient that was for him."

"What are you implying? That he staged it?" she asked icily. "He nearly died protecting me. He was as shocked as I was when they began materializing out of thin air."

"Why do you sound so annoyed with me?" He inquired suspiciously," What happened between the two of you in Asgard?"

"That's none of your business," she informed him stoically as a dull ache began to form in her temple. She pressed her hands lightly on the sides of her forehead as she moved her fingers in a circular motion. "I need to speak with Fury," she revealed as she took a step towards the control room, "Is he in there?"

"You slept with him didn't you?" Clint snapped, freezing her in her tracks as she turned back to face him. "That son of bitch, if he really loved you as much as he claimed he wouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"You don't know what you're talking about. It wasn't like that. He didn't do anything wrong," she insisted as the pounding in her head began to increase. "It was mutual. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. Let's just drop it okay?"

"You told me yourself how confused you've been," Barton continued," He manipulated you for over a year and now he's doing it again."

"My feelings are my own," she insisted but she found it difficult to think clearly against the insistent throbbing pulsing through her brain.

"Which ones are you referring to? One minute you're telling me how much you despise him and now what?" He intoned angrily," You're his number one defender? He must be really good in the sack for such a huge turn around in such a short period of time," Hawkeye spat out venomously. She slapped him across the face with all the force she could muster but she regretted it instantly as she saw the hurt look in his eyes while he rubbed at his cheek gingerly. She knew how much he loved her, how difficult it must be for him to think of her being with any man but especially with Loki. He had turned him into a mindless zombie, forced him to kill people, people he knew. And she just had sex with the man that did that to him. The pain in her head was becoming near unbearable. God, she thought to herself, it was barely a week ago that she was asking Clint to spend the night with her. Is it any wonder that he is so upset?

"Please, Clint," she entreated as she placed her hand against her forehead, "I don't want to fight with you. I hate it when we fight."

"So do I," he said simply as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder," Are you okay, Tash? You look a little pale all of a sudden." She opened her mouth to tell him that she was fine when suddenly a strange feeling came over her body, she felt like everything was fading, growing distant before she collapsed. She felt his arms wrap around and then she blacked out completely.

"And where is the mischievous little prick now?" she heard Fury's deep voice rasp above her as her eyes began to flutter open.

"I didn't have a chance to ask before she passed out. Who knows what he did to her while she was there." Hawkeye remarked, the sound of frustration palpable in every word that he spoke.

"My brother would never harm her in anyway," Thor bellowed, "he loves her."

"This is the same brother who sent you flying thousands of feet in a glass cage, am I right?" Fury exasperated, "I think you need to throw away those rose colored glasses."

"What glasses?" Thor puzzled as Fury rolled his eyes. Natasha looked around the room quizzically as she tried to focus her gaze. "Lady Natasha, where is Loki?"

"Tasha, you feel alright?" Clint was sitting at her side. She stood up slowly as she watched the three of them staring at her intently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she snipped as she brushed the archer's hand away from her arm. "I think I had a migraine that's all. It's past. I don't know where Loki is. Maybe he's still in Asgard. Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that he is the one that sent those damn aliens to our doorstep," Fury barked, "He steps foot on this ship one more time and I'm collaring his ass, he can share the cell with his purple friend over there."

"You are mistaken," Thor reiterated as he stepped closer to the director, "and I won't let you put one of those things on him ever again."

"Would it even work?" Hawkeye inquired skeptically, "He broke free the last time."

"This is madness," the thunder god protested, "The gemstone you found proves nothing. He was with one of your own when Thanos' armies came through. It was impossible for him to have done it."

"What are you all talking about? What stone?" she probed as a fear settled into her bones. What if he had done what they were claiming he did?

"Banner was trying to track the origins of the portals that broke out all over this place," Fury explained, "Some kind of residue that his gamma machine was able to trace led him right to what he believes was the source. It was the replica of the reality gem that we found in Moscow. Bruce is positive that whoever sent those armies to this ship used that jewel to open the gateways which means they flipped the switch from here not the other way around."

"But Loki was with me before the first explosion hit," she insisted, "He couldn't have done it."

"Maybe it works like a timer, who the hell knows," Fury continued," I for one don't care. It's not rocket science. Are there any other demigod's with the panache for making fake Infinity stones that we know about?"

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. What could she have been thinking? She had slept with him willingly. Had he been lying to her after all? Is that why he had sent her on alone? Was he afraid they might have figured out his involvement? No, this was crazy. It made no sense. He could have died from the poison on that blade.

"It had to have been someone else, perhaps this Amora. That Skrull threw an Asgardian dagger at me covered with some sort of enchanted poison. No one would have done that to themselves, he almost died." She divulged sincerely but she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't trying to convince herself as much as those around her. There was a reason that he earned the title of the Trickster, after all. Her thoughts were getting crowded again as if there was a civil war going on in her mind.

"Accidents happen," Hawkeye muttered, "Maybe he thought he had more time to get out of the way."

"I need to get some air," she said abruptly as she walked out of the room not bothering to wait for a response from the others. She heard the sound of his footsteps following behind her as she sighed, "Please Barton, I just want some time to myself."

"You're not so sure he's innocent are you?" Clint questioned as he continued to follow behind her. She continued walking on in silence before she finally spoke up.

"You must think I'm the biggest idiot," she moaned, "You warned me to stay away from him and I fell right into it. I was so sure this morning and now I'm even more confused than ever."

"Are you in love with him?" he asked quietly as she stopped moving and turned to face him.

"I thought I…I can't talk about this with you," she whispered as she gazed at him thoughtfully. Hawkeye was her closest friend and confidant, he meant the world to her and the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him. So why was it that she always seemed to be doing just that?

"You want to get out of this place?" Clint offered, "How about we go play some pool, have a few beers, like the old days. You know, just hanging out in between assignments."

She had to admit that sounded rather nice. Perhaps, it was just what the doctor ordered. She needed to clear her mind of all things Loki. She nodded her head in agreement as they continued to walk along together until they reached the nearest bar. After a couple of games and a few drinks, she could honestly say that she felt like her old self again.

"Should we make it interesting?" he jested as he won his fourth game which made them tied. She raised her eyebrow at him inquisitively, a slight smile beginning to set against her lips as she observed him standing there with the pool stick lying against his shoulders. Grinning from ear to ear as his eyes roamed her body appreciatively. Perhaps, he had downed one beer too many, she thought absent-mindedly, he wasn't usually this forthright with his desire for her.

"What do you suggest?" she asked as she racked the balls to prepare for their next game. He strolled towards her, leaning against the table as he watched her chalk her cue stick.

"A little bet," he cajoled as he smiled at her lightheartedly, "The winner of this next game gets to kiss the loser."

"Oh my god, Clint," she laughed hysterically, "How many beers have you had?"

"Enough to admit I wish I had taken you up on your offer," he mused as he reached his hand out to caress her cheek. "We use to be really good together, in every way. I miss you, Tasha." He leaned closer, his lips almost touching her mouth as she froze in uncertainty before he suddenly jumped back. "Jesus," he cursed as his hand pressed against his side, his face in a grimace. "What the hell?"

"I'm so sorry," a woman's voice came from several tables away where she and another man were standing, a look of shock on her face as she held a cue stick in her hand, "I don't know what happened. I wasn't even aiming in that direction. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Hawkeye waved off the worried couple as he turned his attention back to Natasha," Well, that was pretty sobering." She stared around the pool hall as an uneasy feeling settled into her mind.

"You sure you're alright, Barton?" she asked as she eyed the other patrons cautiously. She laid her stick across the table before lifting up the side of his shirt slightly to look where the ball had made contact. There was definitely going to be a bruise in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he insisted, "It didn't hurt that bad."

"I think it's time to call it a night," she informed him as she leaned forward kissing his cheek soothingly," Thanks for taking my mind off things for a little while."

"I think I'm going to hang out for a bit longer," he nodded as he walked toward the bar. She watched him regretfully as she surveyed her surroundings once more before she finally made her way back home becoming more and more livid with each step she took.

"How long were you watching us?" she seethed to the empty room as she slammed her door shut before turning the bolt to lock her apartment.

"How did you know I was there?" Loki inquired as he materialized a few feet away from her. He had a strange look in his eyes, a mixture of anger and curiosity mingling on his features.

"It's not every day that a cue ball gets scratched into the gut of a player two tables away." She replied sardonically as she stepped further into the room dropping her keys onto her desktop. He had a hell of a lot of nerve spying on her.

"Oh, really? I've never played the game." He answered as he walked towards her kitchen and began to tap his fingers against the counter.

"You're lucky you didn't seriously hurt him," she snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

"Tell me. What is the proper response to seeing a man attempt to kiss your wife on this strange little planet of yours?" he quipped as he continued to rap against the tiles with his fingertips.

"I'm not your wife." She asserted as she sat down on the chair next to her desk, wrapping her hands around her waist as she stared at him defiantly.

"Actually you are, whether you remember it or not," he rasped crossly as he began to step toward her, "But that's not the point. If I hadn't interrupted, would you have let him kiss you?"

"I guess we'll never know." She baited as she eyed him indignantly. She was almost caught off guard by the amount of rage that she felt inside of her at the sight of him, she took a deep breath as she attempted to calm down. "Fury is looking for you. He wants to lock you up and throw away the key. He knows you opened the gateways."

"Trying to change the subject are you?" he began as he eyed her coldly. "I could care less what Fury thinks or wants. You, on the other hand, are an entirely different story."

"Don't think that I'm going to hide you from Shield. I'm not your little puppet this time around." She directed as she searched her desk for her communicator. "I will do my job."

"Of course, agent Romanoff," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Are you looking for this?" he held out his hand revealing the small gadget lying in his palm before he crushed it with one tight grip of his fist. He threw the crumpled device across the room as the small broken pieces clanged along the wall and the floor. "Why were you with him tonight?" he spat out heatedly. "Because of these accusations about the gateways? You, of all people, should know that there is no truth to any of that."

She sauntered towards the doorway before turning to face him once more. "Get out," she ordered, "I would open the door for you but then you don't really need me to, do you? Go ahead and evaporate or whatever you call it. Just leave me alone."

"After what occurred between us this morning, how can you be so quick to doubt me?" Loki admonished as he stared at her sadly. She felt a twinge of remorse as she watched the forlorn expression held in his dark green eyes but she did her best to ignore it. The angrier she felt the more plausible it seemed to her that he had been behind everything. He was the god of lies, he could not be trusted, and he had manipulated her enough. No more, she repeated to herself, no more. The mantra going over and over again in her mind. She had this distant question cross her thoughts of exactly how she had become so certain of his guilt, she had been so mixed up about it earlier but the thought vanished from her grasp as quickly as it had arrived leaving nothing but her resentment and distrust.

"What happened in Asgard was a mistake." She told him pointedly, her voice cold and reserved.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He strutted toward her, a determination in his step as he closed the gap between them. She felt her heart leap in her chest, a mixture of fear and excitement filling her as she contemplated what he might do when he reached her.

"It shouldn't have happened." She answered quickly as she lost the grip on her calm façade," I'm sorry. I was confused and…"" His lips turned up in a sideways grin as he stopped no more than an inch from her. "Why are you smiling?" she puzzled. He said nothing at first as he pushed her against the wall, leaning his body into hers as he pinned her there. His smile growing more devious as his emerald eyes stared challengingly into hers.

"Try and tell me that again," he whispered huskily as he bent down and began suckling her throat, moving slowly up toward the soft spot behind her ear as she moaned against him. His hands grabbing her hips possessively as he pulled her into him, she could feel the hardness of his arousal pressed against her and she gasped as the tingling sensation flooded her most secret places. The desperate need to have him inside of her building as she tried to fight her desires, tried to find some coherent thought while he continued to lavish her with soft, wet kisses along her collar bone, his hips grinding against her teasingly.

"Loki, I…" her breathing labored as she attempted to form words. She needed to tell him to stop, that she didn't want him, that he had to leave. She should push him away and tell him to go to hell but how could she possibly do that while he touched her this way. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss as she matched it with equal passion. She didn't want to fight her feelings for him any longer as she glided her hands along his body, relishing the feel of his taut muscles beneath the leather fabric.

"Go ahead, Natasha," he breathed against her lips as he moved his attentions along her jawline, "Tell me you don't want me. Tell me how much you hate me." She sighed deliriously as she felt him begin to unzip her jumpsuit, his finger tip grazing her skin lightly as he glided it down past her waist before he placed his hand against the bare flesh of her stomach. He smiled wickedly as his hand slid lower, sending shockwaves across her skin as his fingers teased at the waistband of her black panties. "Aren't you going to tell me to stop?" his voice a sultry whisper as his fingertips grazed even lower. She leaned into him expectantly, her entire body trembling with longing before he plunged deep within her core. She gasped in complete euphoria as he moved his skilled fingers eliciting his desired response as she moaned unabashedly. He gazed at her like a feral panther as she writhed under his touch. "Do you still want me to leave," he jested but the humor never reached his lustful stare.

"Shut up," she exhaled as she tried to catch her breath, "Make love to me, Loki. Make love to me, please." She grabbed the collar of his leather top as she crashed her lips against his, pulling him towards the bed. She worked frantically at the strange clasps of his garments desperate to touch his bare skin, a sigh of frustration leaving her lips as they fell back onto the mattress.

"Let me help you with that," he chuckled as he brushed her strawberry curls away from her face. In an instant their clothes had disappeared. She took in the sight of the gorgeous man leaning above her, he was breathtakingly beautiful. She grabbed his shoulders pulling him flush against her as she wrapped her legs around his magnificent rampant body. Her fingers relishing in the feel of the hard smoothness and strength of his muscled thighs as he sucked in a sharp breath at her touch. His groan was almost agonized as he buried himself deep inside her. Her heartbeat pounded slowly and tremendously as she cried out in pure bliss at finally feeling him join his body to hers. The thrill shook through her as his hot breath spilled across her cheek. "It isn't possible," she gasped as she felt the tremors of another orgasm begin to overtake her, "god, you're heavenly." His thrusts became more frantic as he groaned long and low in blissful agony, his body shuddering, pulsating within her as they climaxed together. He rolled over on his side, kissing her long and sweet and full, his expression one of absolute devotion.

"You are everything to me, my little spider," he told her honestly and she believed him with every fiber of her being. He kissed her once more before he rose from the bed, their clothes returning as he turned back to face her.

"Where are you going?" she pouted in complete puzzlement.

"Not me, WE," he replied slyly as he extended out his hand to her. "Come. I have some place very important to take you, my darling."

She moved to take his hand but then stopped suddenly. Something deep within her told her that she shouldn't. She wasn't supposed to. Fury was looking for him. Her loyalty should be with Shield. She brushed the thought from her mind. Fury was wrong. Hawkeye was wrong. He wasn't responsible for the attacks on the helicarrier.

"You still don't trust me?" the young prince lamented as he returned his arm to his side. "I would never hurt you, Natasha, I love you."

"It's not that I don't trust you," she revealed, "There are these mixed up thoughts going on in my head, it seems to be worse today than it's ever been. Sometimes it's hard to think."

"All the more reason for you to come with me," he entreated as he took her hands into his. "I have found a way to help you."

"What do you mean?" She inquired suspiciously, "in what way?"

"I can explain it more fully when we get there," he advised impatiently. There was an excitement in his emerald eyes and he was smiling at her so devotedly that she wanted desperately to trust him. She heard Barton's warning in the back of her mind.

_He manipulated you for over a year and now he's doing it again_

She forced the memory to the side as she nodded her head giving Loki her consent to begin his spell to take her where he wished. In seconds they arrived in the living area of a plush hotel suite, she relaxed instantly, smiling at the idea that he had wanted to take her away to some romantic interlude until she noticed the man sitting quietly in a chair at the corner of the room.

"You recognize him?" Loki stated simply as he noted the shocked expression on her face. "Don't worry, my darling, he can't hurt you. In fact, he has strict instructions to do the exact opposite."

"What do you think you're doing, Loki?" she snapped as she stared at the man, flashes of her experiences in the red room flying into the forefront of her mind. He was older, much older than she remembered but his face was the same.

"Undoing what they did to you," he divulged as he stepped toward her, taking a strand of her red curls between his fingers as he continued to speak. "He can take away the block they have placed in your brain. You can have your life back, all of your memories. And they won't be able to put another thought in your mind that isn't yours."

"There is no way I'm going to let that man touch me, he is not going to mess with my head ever again." She seethed, "Take me back, Loki. Right now."

"Don't you want to remember our life together? Our daughter?" he entreated as he continued to twirl her hair, his voice soft and pleading. "Rowan needs you. She needs you to remember how much you love her."

"Stop it," she yelled as she slapped his hand away from her angrily. "Stop trying to confuse me. Stop trying to manipulate me. I won't let that man brainwash me again."

"Don't you get it yet?" he seethed as he walked closer to the old scientist sitting silently in the chair, "Get up, Dr. Ivanovich, and show the pretty lady how well you listen." He stood up immediately at Loki's command as Natasha gaped at the sight of his pale blue eyes. He had used the mind gem on him, just like he had done to Clint and the others. "Well done, now go sit in the other room until I call for you." He walked slowly and without emotion as he passed through the doorway into the bedroom leaving the two of them alone. "He isn't going to brainwash you. He is going to give you the last year of your life back at my command."

"I'm not your toy!" She bemoaned as she stared at him nervously, "You can't just turn me into whatever you please." Every doubt and suspicion that she ever felt about the demigod seemed to rush up to the surface at once. "You couldn't recast your spell so now what? You want to do this to me? Why can't the way I feel about you right now be enough for you, whatever he does, it wouldn't be real."

"Damn it, Woman!" Loki barked, disappointment dimming the emerald fires of his eyes, his jaw hardening and she could hear the grating of his teeth, "Are you telling me you still believe Barton over me? Why do you always presume I'm lying? By the All-Father I cast no spell on you. How many times must I say it? It was your precious little birdman, who did this to you. He was there when you were freed from your psychological conditioning, wasn't he?" He strutted towards her, his lips set in a sneer as he drawled out his next words," You've told me that often enough. That's how he knew all about the little backdoor into your mind that Shield couldn't erase from you fully. He is the one who gave Amora the power to play her little games in your brain. He took you from your daughter."

"Hawkeye would never do anything like that to me." She insisted, "That is one thing I'm sure of."

"But you think I would?" he snipped, his eyes narrowing as he observed her intently.

"I didn't say that," she contended, "I just don't want anyone fiddling with my mind. Not again. Even if it's to help me."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He snorted as he took another step towards her and she backed up instinctively without thinking. "Your mistrust is flying off you in waves. This fear of remembering, Amora must have planted it in you. But your blind loyalty to Barton that is of your own making. One word from him and you are always so quick to distrust me. He doesn't love you as much as I do. And I will prove it to you."

Natasha stood there enmeshed in her conflicting thoughts, she could not believe that Clint would ever have agreed to do what Loki had suggested but she also was finding it harder and harder to believe that the man standing in front of her did anything to her to get her to marry him other than love her. She felt as if she was being pulled in two directions at the same time.

"Barton ignored your wishes and he helped take you away from us. As much as I want you to remember our family I swear to you that I will never do anything without your permission," Loki promised as he brushed his slender fingers against her face. "No one will ever love you the way that I love you," he brushed his lips against hers as he continued, "No one will ever understand you the way that I do. We do that for each other." He kissed her. It was long and deep and as hot and glowing as a fire as he held her tightly. She felt breathless as she clung to him, her world began to spin and she realized that he had casted a teleportation spell. When he broke from their embrace, they were back in her apartment.

"Will you consider doing something for me?" he asked cautiously. A sudden knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Loki raised his fingers as if to make the gesture to leave but she placed her hands gently against his wrist.

"Don't go anywhere, just make yourself invisible. I'll get rid of them quickly," she requested as she moved towards the entrance way. She questioned the soundness of her decision the moment she opened the door. "Clint, it's not a good time. I really need to get some sleep." He was standing there solemnly, still in his uniform as his eyes met hers nervously.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable this evening." Barton apologized as he entered the room hesitantly.

"Forget it," she said casually," I'm really tired, Barton. Can we talk in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure, I just," he stumbled out as he walked about the room aimlessly. "I feel like I need to say this now or I'll never say it." He sauntered back towards where she had remained frozen next to the door. Outwardly she appeared calm but inside she was a bundle of nerves knowing that Loki was still somewhere in the room listening to every word the archer said.

"Clint, you're drunk," she insisted as her blue eyes flickered around the room. Was Loki standing where she had seen him last? "You should go back to your place and sleep it off."

"Drunk or sober it doesn't matter," he inhaled slowly, "I'm still in love with you."

"I can't talk to you when you are so obviously inebriated," she sputtered out quickly as she tried to shoo him to the door.

"Tash, I know you still feel something for me, too. The other night proved that." Hawkeye continued, "We'll always be more than just friends."

"Please go, Clint," she ordered, "We can talk tomorrow. I just can't have this conversation right now."

"Because of Loki?" he inquired as he stood there unmoving before her. "You weren't thinking of him when you asked me to spend the night."

"But you didn't," she rushed out in a flurry, "and you were right not to." She didn't even want to imagine what Loki might do if he thought they had slept together.

"This whole last year has just been a crazy mess," Hawkeye pondered reflectively," I know you think you feel something for him but how can you trust it after everything he did? What we have together was there long before that bastard ever stepped foot into our lives. I think we deserve another shot. I just needed you to know that." He looked at her softly as he smiled. "I'm rambling," he chuckled, "and your tired. Just think about it, Tasha. Think about Budapest or Morocco, the creative ways we use to squeeze in some fun during our missions. You can't tell me you don't miss it." He leaned down kissing her forehead as she stood there speechless. "I'm just asking for a chance." His fingers brushed lightly against her cheek before he moved to go. "Sweet dreams, Tasha." Hawkeye left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

"How romantic," Loki intoned sarcastically as he materialized sitting on the side of her bed. "Two old lovers getting reacquainted. What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing," she told him as she watched him attentively. She could see the anger in his eyes as he stood there unmoving.

"Not for your lack of trying, apparently," Loki snapped as he rose from the bed. "Why didn't you tell him 'No' just now? That you didn't want to be with him or better yet that you were with me?"

"That would have prolonged the conversation," she answered calmly and without emotion," I just wanted him to leave. What was it you were going to ask me before he interrupted?"

Loki gazed at her intently for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking. "Will you let me take you to our daughter? I just want you to see her, maybe hold her? I will bring you right back afterwards, if it's what you wish."

She wasn't sure why but the idea of going anywhere near that little girl caused a feeling of dread to fall upon her. She felt a strange sense of irritation begin to bubble up from deep within her toward him for even suggesting it although she knew that he had done nothing to earn her wrath.

"I can't," she replied meekly as a dull ache began to throb in her temple.

"Why not?" he exasperated but she didn't answer. She had no answer, "I don't know what else to do! You won't let me fix it. You are fighting me at every turn." His voice growing angrier with every word he spoke. "Damn you! Damn you a thousand times over, Natasha." He turned away from her as she struggled within herself. Fighting between the urge to yell back at him to leave her alone for good and the desire to put her arms around him and agree to anything he wanted.

"Loki," she whispered faintly, the pain in her head increasing as her voice grew sterner. "Loki!" she called again and he turned toward her slowly. He glared at her for several agonizing seconds, and then his long strides brought him to her and he wrenched her hard into his arms.

"Do you want, Barton?" he rasped as he shook her, his hold tightening on her shoulders.

"No," she gasped, his grip was hurting her but she refused to admit it. She could see the desperation in his piercing emerald eyes.

"What do you want from me?" he inquired still holding her tightly, the frustration prevalent in his voice as he awaited her answer.

"I don't know," she admitted. Then suddenly his lips were on hers. His kiss was laced with force and fury and his touch was less than tender but she didn't care. She met his ferocity and matched it. In the end the lovemaking was sweet, heartbreakingly sweet, and accompanied by whispers that he loved her. Lying with her back to him, his arm wrapped around her protectively as he slept, she repeated the words in the silence of her heart. _I love you_. But her head still ached, her thoughts were still jumbled, and she couldn't tell him how she felt. There was a part of her that could not let go of the idea that he was still the enemy.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 –

Loki remained still next to her, his dark green eyes gazing adoringly at the sleek perfection of her body as she slept. Her back was long and beautiful, her strawberry curls tangled around him, and his heart ached with a staggering burst of pain at how much he loved her, how much he needed her. She was lying by his side but she still was not completely his. The idea that she had invited the archer into her bed made him seethe in anger and jealousy. It took every ounce of self-control that he possessed not to strike the man down on the spot the second those words had left his lips. He tightened his grip around her waist possessively as he kissed her neck softly. She was here with him and he knew that she loved him even if the words were scarce to leave her lips. He knew that she did. Despite everything that they had blocked from her mind, somehow her affection for him had found its way through but she didn't trust him. He breathed in her scent as he rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He should take advantage of the good night's sleep that he knew he would get from having her body so close to his. It had been so long since he had felt the peace that came with holding her all night.

He felt his body stretching languidly as his eyes began to flutter back to consciousness. He moved his arm across the bed in his half-slumber and jumped up immediately at the feel of the empty sheets at his side. Where the hell was she? She wasn't in the apartment but she wasn't very far away. He rose from the mattress adorning himself in his Asgardian attire as he began his spell to take him to the control room.

She was standing inside the Titan's cell as Loki walked toward her. There was a syringe in her hand and she was preparing to inject it into the immortal. The thought occurred to him that the beast was already asleep and the color of the liquid was different. "Natasha, what are you doing?" he questioned as she pushed down on the needle releasing the dose into his veins. "Natasha!" he barked and she turned toward him suddenly, a look of bewilderment on her face as she stared at him. "What are you doing?" he asked again as she looked at the syringe in her palm as if she had no idea how it had gotten there. Abruptly Thanos was awake as he backhanded the Black Widow across the face with one arm while he grabbed Loki around the neck with the other. This time the young prince did not lose his wits, he called the scepter to himself immediately, a large green beam firing into the mad titan causing him to fly back against the glass. In a second, Loki threw up a force field around the purple beast and watched in near horror as the monster raged against it. He might be cut off from magic but his massive strength was not diminished even slightly by the collar around his neck.

"Natasha, are you alright?" he gasped as he moved toward her. She was rising to her feet gingerly as he reached her.

"I'm fine," she instructed in her businesslike tone as she dusted herself off. "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he gaped. "What did you give him? Why would you want him to awaken?"

The room shook with every pound of the Titan's fists as he thrashed at the invisible wall that contained him. "This won't keep me from you forever, boy!" he growled as he rushed his entire body against the magical barrier. The floor trembled at his weight as Loki tried to keep his balance.

"Perhaps, we should continue our discussion on the outside of this cell so you can reseal it?" the young prince replied sarcastically as he did his best to ignore the beast's threats. Natasha worked the control panel locking the doors in place as Fury and Hawkeye walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Fury bellowed as he took in the sight of Thanos slamming his fists forcefully as the room shook around him before the director's eyes fell upon Loki. "What is he doing here? I thought my orders were clear concerning him?" He bellowed as he pointed at the trickster.

"I don't know what happened," Natasha replied hesitantly, a tiny bit of emotion escaping from her usual façade. "The last thing I remember I was…" her blue eyes glancing toward Loki before she turned away," I was in my rooms and then I was here and Thanos was awake."

"She injected him with something," Loki revealed, "Amora wanted him conscious for some reason." He turned toward Natasha, a pleading look in his emerald eyes as he continued," You have to let me heal you. Who knows what other orders she has placed in your mind?"

"The only person messing with her head is you," Clint spat out accusingly as he forced his way forward so that he stood next to the Black Widow. "How convenient it is that you're always around when something happens." Loki's wrath reached epic proportions at the sight of the archer as he placed his hand on her shoulder asking her if she was alright. The moment the sound of the word 'Tasha' reached his ears he lost all semblance of self-control as he grabbed Hawkeye by the neck and tossed him across the room.

"I have had all I can stand of you!" he seethed as he moved toward where the archer had landed. "Don't you ever put your hands on her again!"

"That's up to her, not you!" Hawkeye needled as he stood up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop it!" Natasha yelled," My god, Loki! What do you think you're doing?"

Loki saw the smirk on the archer's face at the sound of her displeasure and he knew that he had played right into his hands as the Enchantress' words echoed in his mind.

_You will drive her to him all on your own_

"I'm tired of him pawing all over you whenever he pleases," the young prince admitted, "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Let's get back to the business at hand," Fury ordered," Hawk, I want you to go get a few arrowheads filled with some serum to knock that beast's ass back out before he finds his way out of there."

"I'm on it," Clint answered as he maneuvered past Loki giving him a wink as his smirk grew wider. "I'll be right back, kiddies."

"Nat, I think we're going to have to take you off the clock until we figure out what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours," Fury instructed," In the meantime, I don't want you left alone."

"She won't be," Loki advised as he twirled the scepter that he held in his hand between his slender fingers before letting it dematerialize back to its hiding place.

"Pardon me, if that isn't a comforting thought. The only reason I haven't sent an army after your Asgardian ass is because your brother insists that you're innocent. I for one am not taking any chances. I don't want you on the helicarrier and I don't want you near my agents especially this one." Fury reiterated as he stared at his number one spy thoughtfully. "I had someone else in mind to look after her."

"The archer isn't going anywhere near her." Loki commanded.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here." Natasha snapped, "I'll decide who I spend my time with."

"Natasha, please let me help you." Loki entreated once more. "In a few moments the confusion you are feeling could all be gone and your memories returned. Everything could be back to normal."

"You mean things could be back to the way you want them to be," she snipped, her blue eyes filled with anger and distrust.

"That's just the trigger they planted in you talking," he replied frigidly," Every time I mention your memories or our daughter your walls go up. Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want to be your pawn anymore," Hawkeye added as he sauntered through the doorway, his bow in hand and his arrows swung across his back.

Loki did his best to ignore the archer as he gazed hopefully into his wife's eyes. "In your heart you know I would never hurt you, my little spider. You know you can trust me above all others."

"That's a laugh," Hawkeye quipped as he strung the first arrow onto his bow.

"Barton, did you ever have any contact with Amora while you were on Asgard?" Natasha asked abruptly. The Archer's eyes opened widely at the question as his grip on the bow tightened visibly.

"She told me what he did to you the night of that big meeting with that crazy looking elf," Clint answered as he fingered the arrow. "I never saw her again after that. Why?"

"I don't know which one of you is telling me the truth," she said frankly as her eyes moved between the two men before her.

"When have I ever lied to you, Tasha?" Hawkeye lamented before he raised the bow and arrow and aimed it towards the sealed doorway. "Open the doors, sir," he directed toward Fury, "And drop whatever that thing is you've got going." He added to Loki as he pulled the string back.

"When I get my hands on you, boy, I'm going to ring your neck," Thanos grumbled as he watched the glass doors slide open. "Your death will be slow and painful and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Malekith sends his regards," Loki called out with a wicked smile set across his lips. He watched the tightness of the immortal's features at the mention of the dark elf's name. The young prince released the shield as Hawkeye's arrow shot through the doorway and into the Titan's shoulder. He came barreling forward as the archer released his second shot and the crazed beast slumped to the ground, his fingers just grazing the outside of the cell door.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Hawkeye jested as he kicked the large purple digits back behind the door frame. "Tasha, all the years I've known you I've never lied to you. Even when you were playing me, I always had your back. You know that. Don't let this guy keep screwing around with your head."

Loki stared at the fallen Titan thoughtfully. Why the change in tactics? He wondered as he watched the cell doors seal shut once more. First, they had her attempt to attack the beast while he lied there defenseless and now she had been sent to essentially set him free aboard the helicarrier. What game was Malekith playing?

"What do you hope to gain from keeping him here?" he asked as his emerald eyes bore into the Shield director.

"That's none of your concern," Fury replied heatedly. "And you're no longer welcome aboard this ship. I find you here again and believe me I will make sure you and Barnie over there are roommates."

"I would love to see you try," Loki grinned," I hope you were smart enough to destroy that yellow gem so it can't be used again or are you hanging onto that, too?" The mischievous prince didn't wait for a reply as he turned his attentions back to the Black Widow. She was talking with Hawkeye in hush tones and Loki's ire immediately shot up to near boiling. If only he could prove to her somehow that the archer had been the one to give the Enchantress access to her mind. He could sever her from that relationship once and for all.

"Yes, I know you're right," he heard her whisper. He was right about what? He mused as he watched them carefully. He needed to find a way to get her away from this place entirely, somewhere that the archer couldn't follow. If she wouldn't let him use Dr. Ivanovich's expertise, than he had to get through to her some other way.

"I'm grateful that you were here," her voice breaking into his thoughts as he focused his attention on the petite agent in front of him. "But I really think you should go."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he replied simply. "Don't attempt to pretend that you are indifferent to me for their benefit. We both know that isn't true."

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated her next words, her voice lowering to a near whisper. "Fury doesn't want you here and… I think I need some space."

"Absolutely not!" his voice like stone as he towered over her, he was not about to let her push him away again.

"You have no say in the matter," she hissed, still attempting to keep their conversation private. "I'm telling you to go."

"You should have thought of that before you let me back in your bed," he replied dryly, the tone of his voice deliberately louder than the soft hush she was using. He saw the irritation fill her eyes but he didn't care. He was not going to hide their relationship from anyone this time around.

"This is hardly the place," she rasped indignantly as she pushed him out the door and into the corridor. Her eyes brimming over with fury as she seethed under her breath," and it's beside the point. I want you to leave."

"Stop acting like I'm the enemy!" he infuriated as shield operatives brushed past them in the hall going about their business. He hated being in this place. They should be home with their daughter not arguing amidst these lowly creatures.

"All I know is that twice I've found myself inside the cell with that Titan and both times the last person I was with before I blacked out was you." She spat out accusingly.

"This is ridiculous," he remarked as he shook his head in disbelief. "If I had that much control over you than you'd be back in Asgard right now. You think I wanted you to wake him so he could strangle me to death? Don't you realize the absurdity of what you're implying?"

She paused for a moment as she seemed to consider his words before she continued, her tone less harsh but the mistrust was still burning brightly in her sapphire eyes. " I don't recognize myself when I'm with you. I'm not one to be ruled by emotions, to be so… so… needy and easily affected. Last night I behaved contrary to every rational thought that I had inside my head and this morning I paid the price for my mistake."

"Love isn't rational, my darling," Loki divulged sympathetically as he grasped a strawberry curl lightly between his fingers. " And being in love can be quite scary, I know, but you never have to fear anything when you're with me, my little spider."

"I never used the word love," she refuted, her cold façade rising to the surface. "Love is for children and I'm no child."

"Actually, you did. Albeit, in the throes of passion but the words did leave your lips nonetheless," he jested, his smile growing larger as he continued to play lovingly with the lock of her long red hair. She slapped his hand away angrily as she took a step backward, putting distance between them, nearly bumping into an agent in her haste.

"Stop it," she declared sharply, "and pay close attention to what I'm telling you. What happened between us last night…"

"And yesterday morning," he interrupted with a wink of his eye as he gazed at her humorously. Did she really think she would be able to get rid of him so easily?

"Will never happen again," she vowed, "I'm never giving you another opportunity to tamper with my mind."

"Shall we make a wager on how long your resolve will last?" He inquired coyly, a half smile set against his features as his green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"My god, you are so arrogant, so cocky," she admonished venomously as she turned her body as if to go back into the control room," So sure of yourself? Is that supposed to change my mind?"

"I'm sure of us," he divulged as he stepped in front of her, blocking her way." I'm certain of your love for me. Stop thinking so much, listen to your heart and let me help you."

"Tash," Hawkeye called from the doorway, "Are you ready to go?" He leaned against the frame leisurely as he flicked the edge of his bow string with his finger.

"Go where?" Loki inquired as he turned back to face his wife.

"Fury is sending us on a mission," she replied stoically, "Some place far away from Thanos, the where and why is none of your business."

"You might as well tell me. There is nowhere you can go that I cannot track you." He maintained as he gazed down at her. "And I'm certainly not leaving you alone with him."

"Watch out, here comes the crazy," Clint chuckled behind them. "With a little side of obsessed and a dash of bloodhound thrown in the mix, quite the combo. I wonder why she would want to get away from you, big guy. It just boggles the mind, doesn't it? Hey, Tash, you think if we fly through some water we can confuse the scent?"

"I can't stop you from following me," she remarked coldly, ignoring Barton's remarks. "But I meant what I said and shadowing me isn't going to change my mind. Perhaps, you should concentrate on your daughter." She moved past them both as she re-entered the control room. Hawkeye remained unmoving staring at him with a slight smirk on his face as he continued to strike his finger against the string monotonously.

"Your friend did quite a number on my wife but it's not going to last forever and when she realizes what you have done she is going to hate you. Only it isn't going to be some phony feelings implanted that you can hope one day will fade." Loki rasped as he strutted towards the archer until he was looming over him. "She will hate you with every fiber of her being for taking her from her daughter, I promise you that."

"Still spouting that BS? How's that been working for you so far?" Barton drawled casually as his eyes took in a tentative glimpse through the open doorway, "Not too good from where I'm standing. She knows I would never do what you're implying. You, on the other hand, well, we all know what you're capable of."

"Enjoy your moment ," Loki advised as he clenched his fist tightly at his side. How he longed to wipe that sneer off Hawkeye's face. "It won't last."

"You know she lied to me when we first met, played me like a fiddle but I forgave her. I understood her, I helped her. We have had years together now, partners, friends, lovers, and occasional enemies, the whole package. The things we've been through it bonds you for life," Barton revealed, a faraway look in his eyes before his gaze became more focused as he stared at Loki brazenly. "I'm not talking about some magical crap like what you did. I'm talking about the real thing. There is nothing that you can do or even anything I could do to break that connection or separate us from each other and that's a fact. I'm always going to be in her heart. So why don't you chew on that while you have your nose to the ground tracking us and I'm all alone with her, just like the old days." Clint's smile broadened as he began to move from the doorway. "You want to hit me don't you," he laughed. "But you can't," his voice emphasizing the last word with a childish tease in his tone as he brushed the trickster out of his way. "She wouldn't like it, would she?"

"I swear to you, you insolent little circus prat that you will get yours," Loki frothed," I'm going to make you suffer for every single second you kept her from me and Rowan. You will wish you were dead when I'm through with you."

"You're threatening him? Why am I not surprised?" Natasha exasperated as she walked through the doorway with Fury at her side. "Why are you still here?"

"I'll meet you up on deck, Tasha," Clint advised as he began following Fury down the corridor. The ease with which he left her alone with him only infuriated Loki more. As if he hadn't a care in the world, not even the slightest worry that she might change her mind about going. He could take her right now, he thought, back to the Russian scientist and give her back her memories whether she wanted him to or not. He felt the weight of her icy stare upon him and his fingers twitched with his desire to do just that but he had made her a promise and he had to keep it.

"We both know I'm going to follow you," he said finally, "So what's the point of this anyway? You want to see how far you can get before I catch up?"

"I'm just doing my job," she stated simply, "I go where they send me."

She seemed calmer than she was just moments before. He wondered if the absence of the archer could have anything to do with it. Could his mere presence be a trigger for her to be angry and distrustful toward him? He knew for certain that mentioning regaining her memories or seeing their daughter definitely activated some kind of programming in her mind against him. He had to be very careful with the words that he chose.

"When I first realized that I had this bond or whatever it is in my head, I didn't like it," he admitted, "I had a lot of plans for myself and being hopelessly captivated by a mortal was not among them. I understand what you mean about not recognizing oneself. It can be quite unnerving realizing that there were things that you've always wanted that you didn't even dare admit to yourself." He extended his arm hesitantly as he took her left hand into his. "You were that for me and you've made me happier than I probably have a right to be. " He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently as she stared at him thoughtfully.

"What are you doing, Loki?" she inquired. He could see the softness return to her eyes that made him hopeful that perhaps she wasn't so firm in her decision to stay away from him.

"I'm wooing you," he grinned," Is it working?" He stepped closer to her as he entwined their fingers together.

"You're impossible." She jested as she began to smile. He brought her other palm to rest against his chest as he held it in place with his own. "I have to go on this mission, it is important," she told him as she brushed a finger along his chest.

"Then bring me with you, my little spider," he entreated, "I'm only going to follow you anyway."

"You make things so difficult," she intoned playfully as he leaned forward placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Difficult in a good way?" he teased as his lips hovered over hers. She closed the distance, kissing him deeply, her hands moved around his neck as she stroked her fingers through his long ebony hair. Their lips locked together in harmony as his arms settled around her waist tenderly. Her kiss was so warm, so passionate, erasing all conscious thought from his mind as his heart beat accelerated at the silky touch of heat from her lips. She sighed against him as she moved away from him slightly. She placed her hand against her temple as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Are you having headaches again?" She positioned both of her hands against her forehead as she took a step backward. He placed his fingers gently on her shoulder and she shook it off immediately as she looked at him as if she had just seen a ghost.

"You were going to have him kill me?" she gasped, a look of complete horror in her blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he puzzled, "I would never hurt you."

"Slowly, in every way that I feared," she repeated. His face falling at the realization of what she had just remembered. "It's true? It really happened? It wasn't enough that you turned his mind to mush but you were going to have him torture me. Knowing how he felt about me, what we meant to each other."

"I…I was just trying to unnerve you…I never really planned to…" he sputtered, all the things in the last year she could have remembered and it would have to be the worst moment in their history.

"Why, because you had other plans for me?" she shrieked. "Barton was right there is no way that I would have ever willingly let you...not in my right mind." She turned quickly and began walking swiftly down the corridor towards the stairwell to the upper deck.

"Natasha, I've changed a lot since then," he pleaded as he followed behind her. She stopped short as she whirled around to face him once more.

"Really, you were just threatening Hawkeye less than five minutes ago," she snapped reproachfully, "I can't believe I actually doubted him for a moment. He was absolutely right, these feelings I've been so torn about they were just left over from your manipulations. Well, I'm not going to let you fool me anymore."

"Natasha, please." Loki insisted, "That's one memory, one small part of our time together."

"Yes," she hissed, "The part where I was coherent and rational and not the jumbled up mess that you've made of me now. Go ahead and follow me if you want to. I promise you that I will never let you touch me again." He watched in dismay as she ran up the stairs and threw open the door to the deck.

"That was quite the little scene," her voice falling upon his ears like nails scraping along a chalkboard. He stood there unmoving at first, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of even acknowledging her presence. "She's quite the little spitfire isn't she?" Amora continued in her lighthearted tone, "And you came so close to reaching her. I really almost thought you had."

"You were watching us?" he seethed as he whipped around to face her. Amora stood there proudly her bright metallic green robes sparkling from the lights overhead. She smiled at him smugly as she brushed her long blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Quite a few people were," she revealed as she took a casual glance at her surroundings. "After all, you were standing in a very busy corridor filled with mortals running all about."

"You had her remember that on purpose didn't you?" Loki snapped as he stalked toward her.

"I had set it for her to remember at some point but I must say it was a sheer stroke of luck for it to come out right then," she chuckled mirthfully, "I think she was all set to take you with her which would have really put a crimp in my plans."

"And what plans are those?" the young prince probed irately, "Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm feeling like Frejya," she snickered as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I have this uncontrollable urge to bring together old lovers."

"There is no way that I'm ever going to let that happen," he vowed his face in a scowl as he stared at her evilly.

"Give me the gauntlet and then we both can have what we want," the Enchantress offered. He took a step toward her angrily and she disappeared immediately.

"Amora," he called out hoarsely as he surveyed the empty stairwell, "I know you haven't gone very far, you fool. You haven't learned to cloak your abilities yet? I can still sense your magic."

She materialized a few feet away from him as she eyed him cautiously. Loki sensed that Natasha was on the move, the jet must have taken off. Perhaps, it would serve him well not to have her aboard this ship for a little while as he brought the Chitauri scepter to his side once more.

"What do you want with the gauntlet?" he queried as he turned the handle deliberately in his grip. He noticed the apprehensiveness in her eyes as she gazed at the staff and he smiled fiendishly. "All this work you are doing just to lay it into the hands of our two faced friend? Do you really think he is going to bother helping you once that power is his?"

"Your concern for me is touching," she inflected mockingly as she fingered the edge of her long green cape.

"Malekith's troubles are just beginning," the mischievous prince revealed as he glided his finger along the edge of the scepter's blade and for a moment it seemed a red glint flashed in his eyes. "Lack of water is going to be the least of his problems when I'm through with him. But perhaps we can make our own deal."

"And what could you possibly offer me?" she questioned, strands of her blond locks falling across her shoulder as she moved about the small space but she didn't seem to notice as her eyes remained fixed on the trickster.

"Thor," he smiled broadly as he moved his slender fingers along the gems imbedded in his scepter, "I have two infinity gems, more than enough to suit your purposes. Let go of the hold you have on my wife and I can make your deepest desires a reality."

"Please, you expect me to believe that you would use that on your own brother?" she chortled as she brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Besides, if it was such a simple feat, why not use it on your precious little mortal?"

"Because I don't need to, she already loves me of her own accord." He snapped before regaining his composure. "The object of your affection, however, can't stand the sight of you."

"You would never do it, what kind of fool do you think I am?" she professed crossly as she stood still before him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he expressed maliciously as his fingers continued to glide across the jewels, "I want him out of the way of the throne, why not let you occupy him for me? Think good and hard on my offer but be quick about it. It won't be on the table for long." In a snap of his fingers, he disappeared from the stairwell. Let her stew on that for a while, he thought as he materialized in the control room. The guard on duty immediately shot up from his chair.

"Fury gave strict orders for no one to be here, especially you." The soldier spouted nervously as he raised his weapon cautiously. These pathetic mortals and their little toys, Loki contemplated petulantly as his eyes glanced at the figure of the sleeping Titan behind the glass cage. He grabbed the man's rifle by the barrel as he pushed it aside, pointing the blade of his scepter at his heart in one swift motion.

"I have new orders for you," he rasped as he watched the man blink before nodding his head in compliance. "Open the door to the cell."

The soldier moved quickly to the control panel as he punched in the codes to unlock the glass entry. His blue eyes staring up at Loki as the doors slid open. The young prince maneuvered himself in front of the immortal resting the point of his blade at the unconscious beast's temple as he watched him keenly.

"Now, be a good boy and tell me everything you know about Malekith." Loki hissed as a devious grin spread across his features.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 –

Natasha paused in the doorway for a moment as she took in the sight of the man in front of her. He was staring intently in the mirror judging the awkward length of his necktie as he disentangled the haphazardly done knot and prepared to try again. Clint Barton in a suit was definitely a rare occurrence and she couldn't help but smile as he fumbled once more to align the tie correctly. She sauntered toward him quietly as he caught sight of her in the mirror, a smile spreading across his face as he turned around, his fingers frozen in mid-motion.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he whispered as his hazel eyes moved across her body appreciatively before turning his attentions back to his necktie. "What's the point of these things anyway?"

She moved closer to him, taking both sides of the material into her hands, adjusting the wide end further down before she began to make the first loop for the knot. Her sapphire eyes gazed up at him for a moment before quickly returning to her work. She wore a tightfitting champagne gown with a slit up the side that stopped a few inches above her knee. It had been awhile since they had been on an undercover assignment together and truth be told she was feeling more than a little rusty. She tightened the tie against his neck as she took a step back to admire her work.

"So what do you think?" he jested as he fiddled with the cuffs of his suit jacket. Working the inside of a job was not really his forte, he much preferred being in the background and keeping an eye on things from a far, bow and arrow in hand. Lord, knows that he truly wasn't the best suited for espionage, he was a sharp shooter plain and simple. Hawkeye seemed to have two modes. He was either quiet as a mouse so that he blended into the background or he was running his mouth head long into trouble. She hoped that he picked the former and not the latter tonight.

"You clean up nice," she quipped as she picked up the small purse, placing the compact pistol carefully inside. This was supposed to be a simple assignment but it was always best to be well prepared. "I guess we're ready to head downstairs."

"Almost," Barton advised as he closed the distance between them. He put his hands on the sides of her head as his lips touched hers like a whisper. A touch so soft and gentle that it took her by surprise, his breathing grew ragged as he gathered her in his arms. The sensation brought back memories of a different time. When it was just the two of them, and life was simple and carefree. His hands caressed her back as she returned the kiss. How easy it was to get swept away in the moment at least for a little while. But her mind began to race back to the present, to her uncertainties as she pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed. His dark eyebrows pulled together as he studied her, his expression indecipherable as he stood there before her.

"For luck," he said finally as he gave her a slight grin bending down to pick up the purse that she hadn't even realized that she had dropped. She took it from his hand gingerly as she moved toward the door to join the party going on in the ballroom of the hotel.

She caught sight of their target immediately as they passed under the archway of the hall, although she was careful not to make eye contact too soon and give anything away. Hawkeye hooked his arm through hers as he maneuvered them toward the buffet table before releasing her as he picked up a plate and began perusing the hors d'ouvres.

"So what do you think?" she inquired as she watched him place a variety of items on his dish. "Looks like an easy enough mark."

"Lure him out to the deck and swipe his room key, we can be done with this thing in less than five minutes," Hawkeye offered as he nibbled on a stuffed mushroom before moving further down along the table.

"You think he is just going to follow me outside? I need to strike up a conversation or something first." She murmured as she took another glance in the man's direction before turning her eyes back to the archer.

"Tash, please," Barton admonished as he looked up from his plate, "Just bat your eyes at him once and walk towards the door. There isn't a man on this planet that wouldn't follow after you in a heartbeat, who wouldn't die to touch you just once."

"I think you're exaggerating," she smiled as she eyed their target once more. A strange feeling came over her suddenly. There was something about what Clint had said that had felt familiar. Then his voice came into her head, a memory she guessed but it was too distant to see clearly; only the words were well-defined in her mind. But it wasn't Hawkeye's voice she heard. It was Loki's.

_The infamous Black Widow whose beauty any mortal man would gladly die to touch just once. I thought he exaggerated but then I saw you and I realized that he didn't do you justice._

Then an image flashed in her brain, his hands on her thighs, his breath against her neck, his musky scent falling about her. She felt her body tremble as she stood there frozen. He was the last thing that she wanted to think about. And the very last thing that she wanted to remember.

"Tasha, are you ok?" Barton entreated as he touched her shoulder. She turned with a start as she tried to regain her composure. It had been several hours since she had left Loki aboard the helicarrier and she had been doing a pretty good job of keeping her thoughts on other things and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm fine," she told him curtly, "Let's get this over with." She wasn't going to let that bastard mess with her head anymore, not ever again, she repeated to herself as she made her way closer to their mark.

She walked through the door of their ratty motel room and kicked off her heels the moment her feet stepped over the threshold as Clint tossed the dark blue bag at the bureau. What a stark contrast to the plush hotel that they had been in earlier. She moved swiftly towards the dresser and grabbed the small duffel bag. She wanted desperately to get out of this fancy dress and back into some comfortable clothes before they returned to the quinjet but she supposed her jumpsuit would have to do.

"I told you he'd follow you," Hawkeye snickered as he undid his tie and threw it on the floor. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a long thin tube. "It seems like an awful lot of fuel to waste, traipsing halfway around the world for something so small."

"Ours is not to question why," she intoned sarcastically as she tossed him a black case from her bag, "Put it in there. I'd like to be back in the air before daybreak."

"Yes, sir!" Barton gibed as he saluted her playfully. "Are you sure you're alright, Tasha?"

"I told you before I'm fine," she snapped as she pulled her uniform from the bag and laid it on the dresser. She knew that he didn't deserve her temper. It wasn't Hawkeye that she was annoyed with it was herself. How could she have been so stupid and fall into the demigod's trap all over again? Even knowing what he had done to her for over a year she had still dropped her defenses around him and let him…She didn't even want to think about it. She felt every fiber of her body stiffen in her anger. There was a soft step behind her, and then his hands were on her waist, his thumbs nimbly working the tense muscles.

"You've been on edge since the banquet hall," he murmured as he continued to knead her back. His touch was soothing, his hands moved up gradually as he massaged every inch of the muscles on either side of her spine. His fingers moved to her bare shoulders working out the stiffness in them and then along the back of her neck. When his hands finally stopped their labors, they lingered against her skin as he glided them up and down her arms tenderly. "Is that better?" he asked, his voice gentle and warm. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He chuckled softly as he pulled her gently against his chest, his warm breath on her ear as her entire body relaxed. He kissed her neck delicately, his arms holding her in a loose embrace. She felt torn, a part of her relished being this close to him. But the other half of her couldn't get the thought of Loki out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, Clint," she muttered as she stepped away from him. "I just…" Her words got cut off as he grabbed one arm, turning her around to face him.

"Tasha," his voice was barely a whisper as he pulled her into his arms. Her hands protested on his broad chest as he bent his head to claim her mouth. Her whole body froze and melted at the same time. Despite her doubts, her lips responded to his silent request. His lips were soft yet demanding as he deepened his movements, walking her slowly towards the bed. Her mind raced when she felt the feel of the bed frame graze the back of her legs as he eased their bodies on the mattress. She felt his hand slide up the slit of her dress as he stroked her thigh. "God, how I've missed you," he breathed against her lips. A feeling of panic shot through her as she pushed herself free of his arms and shifted away from him on the bed. She froze in place, only too aware that she should be scooting straight for her change of clothes and the bathroom door. Yet, there was a part of her that wanted to go back to that dreamy state, where she couldn't think, could only respond. If only her mind wasn't such a jumbled mess. "What's wrong, Tash?" he inquired softly, his voice low and timid.

"I can't be with you. It's not that I'm not tempted. I've missed you, too." she admitted reluctantly, "I just can't stop thinking about him. I'm sorry. I keep expecting him to pop out of thin air any second."

"That could be awkward," he joked as he slid himself closer to her. "This isn't about him, this is about us." He reached his hand out and grazed his fingers against her knee as he looked at her longingly. "Just you and me," he whispered as he took her mouth again, hot and quick, his hands sculpting her body as he pressed her closer to him once more. She gasped as his lips trailed down her neck to the quivering tops of her breasts exposed by the low neckline of her gown. She whimpered in pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair, relishing the feel of his lips on her skin. Images began to flash in her mind unbidden, her kitchen counter, Loki's lips, his hands, as his sultry voice washed over her.

_Then we are even for I would have refused you nothing._

She disentangled herself from him in a heartbeat as she jumped from the bed, her breathing labored and heavy as she tried to calm herself. She didn't want to think about him at all, let alone a memory like that.

"I didn't mean to rush you," Clint apologized as he sat up. "You've been through hell and I'm being a total ass."

"It isn't you, it's him," she intoned angrily, "Am I ever going to be free of that bastard? I can't believe I slept with him, like he was the most wonderful man in the world. I keep seeing his face, the way he took such pleasure in describing how he was going to have you torture me and then give you back your mind just so you could see what you did to me. How could I have let someone like that near me?"

"You know how," he insisted as he walked toward her and took her in his arms for a friendly embrace. "He put that bond in your head but it's over now, Tasha. And these feelings they are going to fade, you'll see. It's not going to feel this confusing forever, I promise."

"I wish I could give you what you want," she murmured as she rested her head against his chest, "You mean the world to me, Barton. Please don't think I don't want to be with you. You haven't been an ass, you've been incredibly sweet. It's just…it's hard to think…I get so clouded."

"Shhhhhh," he soothed as he kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter, "I'm not going anywhere. There's no rush." He let her go as he sauntered toward the dresser pulling his uniform from the navy bag. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nice long and very cold shower before I suit up." He grinned at her widely and gave a quick wink as he leaned down to kiss her forehead before moving toward the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She heard the sound of the water starting as she reached behind her back for the fastener to her gown.

"Allow me," his sensuous voice sending chills down her spine as she felt his fingertips brush against her own as he took hold of the zipper. She pulled away from him quickly, swirling around to face him in her rage. She knew it was too much to hope that he had heeded her request to leave her alone.

"How long have you been here?" She spat out while she watched his emerald eyes as they darted down the length of her body before returning to her face.

"Just a few minutes, long enough to know that your little birdman is safely in the other room trying to wash away his frustrations," he divulged, a wicked, wide smile lighting up his face. "You look beautiful but then you always do."

"This has to stop," she commanded as she anxiously awaited the sound of the shower turning off. She didn't want to be alone with him, not even for a minute. "I've made up my mind and I don't want to be with you. So just leave me alone." He strutted toward the opposite side of the bed picking the small black case up in his hand. "Let go of that," she ordered but he ignored her as he opened it up, taking the tube and examining it in his slender fingers. As she watched him maneuver it in his hand, a sudden image flashed again of the two of them at her kitchen counter, his hands on her breasts, his lips suckling her neck, her heart beat quickened at the memory as she turned away from him swiftly. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively as if she could somehow ward off the feelings that were bubbling inside her brain if she squeezed herself tight enough. Why did she keep having these thoughts? Was there something significant about that encounter? What if her memories were returning, would the bond come back with it. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let him control her again.

"What does Fury need with this?" he asked casually. "What is the matter? Are you afraid to look at me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she said coldly as she turned toward him once more. "I need to get dressed, so if you don't mind."

"What do you want me to close my eyes?" He jested as his tongue moved playfully between his teeth, "Eh heh heh heh, my little spider, I have every inch of your body memorized. But here let me help you with your sudden shyness." With a slight movement of his fingers her black jumpsuit appeared on her body as the gown she had been wearing materialized across the bed. "Does it have something to do with Thanos?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she walked toward him and snatch the cylinder out of his hand before replacing it in the black case. "I'm not discussing Shield business with you."

"Perhaps because he didn't tell you what it was for?" Loki mused as he followed her back to the dresser where she was placing the case into her duffel bag. "It seems I know more than you do on this particular matter, very interesting."

"If you think I'm going to fall for any of your lines, you're mistaken," she quipped as she zipped up the bag. He stepped even closer to her, the hardness of his chest pressing against her back as his warm breath tickled her earlobe. She felt her body tremble as she found herself leaning into him without thinking.

"He is sending you after two more, is he not?" he whispered seductively. She increased the distance between them hurriedly and he chuckled softly. "Eh heh heh heh, I'm glad to see that I haven't lost my effect on you, my darling."

"Shut up and don't call me that. I'm not your anything." She snapped as she internally berated herself for not moving away from him sooner. She hated the way her body became a tingling mess whenever he was in her proximity.

"You are my everything," he replied honestly, the mirth gone from his eyes as he gazed at her wistfully. "You can return to the helicarrier, there is no point in you flitting around on this silly little mission any longer. You will never locate the other two."

"We already have a lead on one, thank you," Natasha replied coldly as she eyed him suspiciously. What was he up to now?

"You are missing the point, my little spider," he grinned mischievously as he opened his palm before her, with a wave of his other hand two long thin tubes appeared in his grip. He twisted his fingers again and they dematerialized instantly.

"Where did you get those?" she gaped. She should have known that he would have found a way to interfere. "What do you want with them?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh, Pray tell, why should I tell you my business?" he teased , she felt mesmerized for a moment as she gazed at the playfulness in his dark green eyes, the way they crinkled at the sides while he smiled, such a contrast to the demigod who had taunted her behind the glass cage.

"I thought all I had to do was ask and the answers would be mine?" she retorted before her entire body froze at the words that had left her lips. Why had she said that? She could tell by his sudden change in expression that what she had said meant something to him.

"Natasha? You remember that?" his voice filled with hope as he moved toward her rapidly, his eyes searching her face desperately before he placed his hand gently against her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth slowly before moving his attentions to a lock of her red hair. Her inner voice screamed for her to swat his hand away but the rest of her seemed lost in the expectant look in his eyes.

"No, I don't know why I said it," she admitted as he continued to twirl her strawberry curl between his fingers. He leaned in closer as if he meant to kiss her but he didn't. His eyes held hers and her heart pounded like crazy. She finally found the strength of resolve to slap his hand away but his other arm intercepted it. He slid his fingers along her wrist till he was holding her hand as he continued to play lightly with the soft strands of her hair. His eyes sparkled in jest yet they hinted at something deeper, darker as he continued to observe her silently. Images began flashing once more, like an old choppy movie playing in her head, the kitchen, his strong arms setting her on the counter, the look in his eyes as his fingertips grazed the strap of her negligee falling across her shoulder. She could hear his voice soft and breathy, driving her insane with desire.

_Go ahead, my little spider, make your next move._

She bolted away from him as her eyes pierced his angrily. "I told you to get out!" she seethed as she tried to compose herself, failing miserably. She heard the water shut off in the bathroom. Thank god, she thought.

"What did you just remember?" he inquired, there was a slight shake to his voice as he studied her raptly.

"Nothing," she lied but her body was trembling, her breathing labored as she tried to erase the images from her mind and the feelings that came with them. It hadn't felt like she thought it would. Where was the bond that Clint had spoken of? Shouldn't it have felt different? Why hadn't her mind been clouded in her memories the way it was now? Shouldn't she have felt compelled or phony? It had felt real, undeniably real.

"You're lying! It is written all over your face. You've remembered something," he barked as he stalked toward her. "Tell me what it was."

"Geez, you're like a fungus," Hawkeye remarked as he strolled through the doorway. "How many times does a girl have to tell you to get lost before you get the hint?"

"You're fighting it. Damn it, Natasha!" Loki snapped ignoring the archer completely. "Why are you fighting it? Let yourself remember. It wasn't a bad memory was it?"

"I didn't remember anything," she insisted as she picked up the duffel bag, "Let's get back to the quinjet, Barton. I need to contact Fury."

"You're lying. Even your precious Birdman can see that you're lying." The young prince needled as Natasha turned her attention to Hawkeye who held a worried look in his hazel eyes.

"This conversation's over," she replied stoically as she moved toward the door. Clint followed behind her. The sooner she was back on the aircraft the better, she thought to herself as Loki suddenly materialized before them, blocking the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Natasha," Loki divulged as the Chitauri scepter appeared in his grip, he held it close to the blade as his fingers tapped it insistently while the rest of him remained immobile like a statue. "But I must insist that you come with me."

Clint grabbed hold of her arm as he pulled her behind him. "What do you think you're going to do with that thing?" he inquired forcefully.

"I haven't decided yet," Loki smirked evilly, "I have to talk to my wife alone before you have a chance to strengthen whatever wall has obviously begun to weaken in her programming and I'm not letting her out of my sight until I do."

"You really are a nut job, you know that right?" Hawkeye replied as he stared defiantly at the demigod before him. "I'm not the one who messed with her head, you are."

"You wished I did," the young prince rasped as his fingers continued to twitch along the handle of his staff. "But she chose me, with her eyes wide open, she chose me and even after everything you and your little partner have done, her heart still yearns for me."

"Loki, get out of our way!" she ordered. "If you touch Barton, I promise you that I will never forgive you."

"I thought you already hated me?" Loki winked, his mouth upturned in a sideways smile. "You have a choice Natasha. You can send the archer on his way back to Shield and agree to speak with me alone. Or I will take you away from here without your permission and use this scepter to ensure that he doesn't impede my progress. I told you that I try very hard to be a man of my word for you but if you leave me no choice but to break it then so be it."

"You just want to talk? Will you return me to the helicarrier when we're done?" she probed cautiously.

"Forget it, Tash," Clint broke in, "I don't care what you agree to. I'm not leaving without you. The guys unhinged."

"I will bring you wherever you wish, whenever you wish. I only want to talk to you." Loki promised as his hand slid down along the staff.

"Fine," she agreed as she handed the duffel bag to Hawkeye. "Take this to Fury and tell him that Loki has the other two. It's alright, Barton. I will probably be at the Helicarrier before you."

"I don't like it, Tasha," Clint insisted as he twisted the bag in his grip. "He can't be trusted."

"But I need you to trust me," She told him as she reached her arms around him, holding him tightly as she whispered in his ear. "I couldn't bear it if he hurt you."

"So then we have deal?" Loki snapped, obviously irritated by the sight of their embrace. He grabbed Natasha by the arm pulling her away from him forcefully and suddenly her world started spinning rapidly. When the swirling motions stopped she looked anxiously around her surroundings, her temper in a frenzy. He had taken her to Asgard, the moonlight shining across the water as she stood next to him in the sand.

"I agreed to talk with you in the motel," she shouted as she stormed away from him, "I never gave you permission to take me anywhere."

"We both know Barton wasn't going to leave us alone," Loki replied languidly," So now he has no choice but to follow your instructions and return to the helicarrier."

"You are just proving the truth in every bad thing that he has ever said about you." She snipped, her blue eyes narrowing as she surveyed her surroundings once more. "So hurry up and talk, I want to get out of here."

"Tell me what you remembered," he shot back as he strutted along the beach towards a trail of large boulders a few feet away. "And don't say nothing, tell me the truth or I will keep you here indefinitely."

"Fine, it was just images really," Natasha admitted reluctantly, "some words, an impression of a moment between us. I mean I didn't really remember anything completely. Are you satisfied?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh, my darling, you've told me nothing?" he chuckled as he sat down on one of the large rocks. "Tell me."

"I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this," she exasperated. The last thing she wanted to do was describe things in detail to him but she seemed very certain that he would make good on his threat to keep her here if she didn't. "It was…you and I were…we were in the kitchen of my apartment and… we were being…you know…intimate. There I've told you everything. Now send me back." Suddenly an olive green blanket appeared across the sand, a lantern soon followed and then a basket as she stared at it in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she puzzled. "I want you to send me back. I'm not joining you for a picnic."

"Tell me more," his voice was soft and melodic as he gazed out across the water. "You told me you remembered words, what did we say to each other?"

"I don't know…you told me I was beautiful that you would never refuse me anything…. You told me to make my move," She responded nervously as she gazed at the blanket. Was he trying to get her to recall something else? God knows, she didn't want to. "You promised you would send me wherever I wanted and I want to go home now."

"You are home," he replied solemnly as he finally turned his emerald eyes away from the shimmering water. "What about you? Did you remember anything that you said? That you felt?"

"I felt the way I did when I was with you last night," she murmured, "Only I wasn't confused about anything. I was happy." She took a deep breath, her gaze darting around wishing for a quick escape. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She wasn't sure why but being in this particular spot was freaking her out as a pain began to throb in her temple.

"Will you sit down with me?" he asked as he moved from the boulder and sat down on the top of the blanket.

"No," she said sharply as she raised her fingertips against her temples trying to massage the pain away. "So you lied to me. I'm not surprised. It's like breathing for you isn't it?"

"May I interest you in your favorite treat, Eh heh heh heh," he laughed heartily as if there was some private joke that only he was privy to. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, suppressing a shiver from the cold night air as the ache in her head grew worse. "Please try, Natasha. Please try to remember," he pleaded, his voice barely audible over the sound of the waves lapping up against the shore.

She opened her eyes, against her better judgment and gazed at him once more. He was looking up at her with such a suppliant look in his eyes, like a lost little boy, it broke her heart. She turned from him quickly. No, no, he was doing it again, she thought heatedly. He is trying to manipulate me.

_Tell me you're mine and only mine, I want to hear you say it._

_I'm yours, Loki, only you, no one but you._

Visions flooding against her closed eyelids, she was unbuttoning his shirt, his lips across her shoulder, nibbling her bare neck as he pushed her down on the blanket. The pain in her head was becoming unbearable as her eyes shot open. "Please make it stop," she whimpered, "Please don't do this to me anymore."

_You've had my heart for a very long time, and it's yours forever if you'll have it._

Loki stood up as the blanket and trappings disappeared from sight. "I don't want to be the cause of your pain," he entreated, "I will send you back, my darling." He reached out to her brushing the tears away from her cheeks. "To Shield? Is that where you want to go?" He brushed his lips against hers lightly. "I'm sorry I forced you to come here. All I've accomplished is that you probably trust me even less than you did before."

"Loki," her blue eyes widened as her words trailed off while more and more pictures spread through her mind," you're my….you're my favorite treat."

"Natasha, you remember that night?" he smoothed his thumb along her lower lip before bringing his mouth down over hers, kissing her gently as he swept her into his arms. Her body shifted against his as she sighed in pleasure at the feel of his fingertips tracing the line of her hip as he gathered her closer.

"Yes," she murmured as she arched into him, her body coming alive at the feel of him against her, every nerve ending alert to the smallest shift of his movements, the slightest touch of his hands. The discomfort in her head became too much to bear as she pushed herself free of him abruptly. His dark gaze searched hers in bewilderment as she returned her hands to rest against her forehead. "Damn, this ache in my brain," she screeched, "Loki, it won't stop."

"Just try and relax," he soothed as he rubbed her shoulder gently, "Try not to think of anything. The pain must be triggered by you trying to remember. You've recalled three different moments today, three different things that's amazing. Don't try anymore, ok? Just rest." He pressed his lips sweetly against her forehead as his words settled over her.

"No, Loki, you're wrong," she smiled brightly even though her head felt like it had been smashed into one of those boulders jetting out across the moonlit ocean. "I remember everything. I remember everything!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 –

The sound of the waves lapping against the rocks beat softly in a soothing rhythm as the light from the moons cast a faint glow against her skin. Her blue eyes were shimmering and her smile beamed so brightly that her entire visage seemed to blaze in happiness. Like an angel, he thought as he stood there in stunned silence.

"Everything?" the words fell from his lips before his mind even comprehended the fact that he was indeed speaking.

"Yes, I remember every single moment," Natasha answered breathlessly as she removed her fingertips from her temple slowly. There was a tremor to her voice and he could tell that she was still in pain as she brushed her hand against his cheek. "I remember all of it, every little bit." He held his hand against hers as he leaned into her touch, moving slightly to kiss her palm as it rested against his skin. "I just want to look at you," she whispered as she reached up caressing his other cheek with her fingers, "I just want to look at my husband." His emerald eyes gazed adoringly into hers as she held his face in her hands. "I love you, Loki, more than ever." Loki grinned widely at the sound of her words. He had been wishing for this moment for what seemed like forever. He couldn't wait another second as he drew her flush against him, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her arms linked behind his neck as she pulled him closer. It was finally over, he thought, she was his, she was completely and totally his. He kissed her hard and hungry as his hands slid along her back. She moaned, low, into his open mouth as his tongue stroked hers. She trembled against him, her muscles tensed and he lifted his head, breaking the contact between their clinging lips. Panting for breath, he asked, "My darling, are you alright?"

"It's getting worse," she exhaled as she rested her head against his chest. He held onto her tightly as he ran his fingers through her soft red curls.

"Forgive me, my little spider," he entreated as he feathered soft kisses along the top of her head. "You are in obvious pain and here I am with no other thought than to ravish you."

"By all means ravish me," she giggled as she moved her head gingerly to gaze up at him before she grimaced in agony once more. "Why does it still hurt so much?" A sudden fear burst into his heart as he recalled that first night when she had lost her memory if only for a few minutes. She had gained it back quickly but only to lose it again. He couldn't let that happen now. Loki knew exactly what had to be done as she pressed her forehead once more against his shoulder. He felt her legs weaken as he lifted her into his arms.

"Natasha," he spoke tenderly as she snuggled against him, "We must remove whatever conditioning they've put in your mind once and for all. I don't think the pain will stop until we do. Will you let me? Will you let me fix it?"

"You mean him?" she shuddered and Loki wondered if her reaction was from the pain or thoughts of the red room. "Go ahead, I trust you."

Loki brushed a lock of strawberry hair from her face as he sat down on the mattress at her side. The sight of her lying there so peacefully did nothing to still his nerves. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect.

"How long before she awakens?" he spat out venomously as he eyed the old man standing at the other side of their bed.

"Any moment now," Dr. Ivanovich responded with his thick Russian accent, his pale blue eyes staring emotionlessly toward the demigod as he continued. "Working with the brain can be quite exhausting on the body, but it is as you wanted. There is no longer any trace of programming left, her mind is clear."

The young prince stood up abruptly, his emerald eyes brimming over with wrath at the thought of what this man had done to her all those years ago when she was nothing more than a child. "Get him out of my sight," Loki seethed to the guard who was standing at the doorway, "I have many delightful plans for how you shall spend your time here in Asgard, Grigor, but I want you fully aware when your punishment begins. The moment I am certain that my wife has been cured, I will release you from the thrall of the gem and then you shall suffer agonies that no mortal has ever experienced. Return him to his cell. "

He watched them leave the room before he turned his attentions back to his wife. He took her hand in his as he sat back down on the bed. That old man would be the first to pay for what had been done to her but he was only the first. He would not be the last. They would all writhe in utter despair and misery for what they did, he thought angrily, every last one of them especially Barton.

"Loki," her voice falling over him like a beautiful dream as he felt her squeeze his hand gently, his eyes drifted to her immediately as she smiled up at him. She rose up gingerly as she placed her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his long black hair. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not very long, how is your head?" he asked cautiously, even now there was a part of him afraid that she might be lost to him again at any moment.

"Perfect, I feel wonderful, I feel you," she grinned as she leaned forward, caressing his lips with her own. "I believe the word 'ravish' was mentioned earlier." She giggled against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. And just like that the last of his fears were finally washed away. It was truly over. Her kiss grew hungrier as she pushed him down onto the bed before straddling his body, her long curly hair tickling his face as it fell over her shoulders, a devilish look in her sapphire eyes. She dipped her face into the hollow of his neck and shoulder and nibbled teasingly against his skin. He groaned audibly as his hands slid down the back of her leather suit relishing the feel of her body. A tiny sound of delight squealed from a few feet away and she sprang from him immediately as she flew towards the crib.

"That is torturously cruel, you evil woman," he jested as his heart leaped for joy at watching her move toward their child so eagerly.

"Oh my god, she is sitting! She is sitting up?" She gaped as she reached into the crib and lifted her into her arms. She began flooding her with kisses as Rowan grabbed at the curls of her hair. Loki stood up from the bed as he walked closer to them. He thought his heart might break from the sheer happiness of seeing the two of them together.

"Yes, she is getting rather good at it. The first few times she fell right back down on her back and she was none too happy about it," he chuckled as he grazed his fingers along his daughters strawberry locks, " I think she is going to have quite the temper, Eh heh heh heh heh, I'm not sure who she inherited that from."

"I missed it. How many things have I missed? She has grown so much," she lamented as she played with her daughter's tiny fingers. Her eyes began to glaze as she continued. "I'm so sorry, Rowan. Your mommy's so sorry. If only I had listened to you, Loki. If I had just let you take me to see her."

"It's not your fault," he insisted as he brushed his hand against her cheek, "They messed with your mind. Don't you dare blame yourself!"

"All that time stolen from me," she seethed as she hugged her daughter tighter. "All those days with her that I will never get back, she took everything that mattered to me away from me. "

"Amora will get what is coming to her, I assure you." Loki promised, "They all will."

"They? What do you mean by 'they'?" she puzzled as she eyed him carefully before smiling at Rowan as their little girl grabbed at her nose.

"Malekith and, of course, your precious birdman," he divulged bitterly. "And anyone else I discover had a hand in taking you away from me."

"Please leave Barton out of it," she entreated, a beseeching look in her eyes that filled him with envy and rage.

"How can you even think to defend him to me?" Loki intoned angrily. His emerald eyes narrowed as he observed her closely. His feelings of jealousy starting to bubble up to the surface as he remembered the way she held the archer before he brought her back to Asgard.

"I know you hate him but you have no proof that he was involved in what happened to me," she replied as she picked up her daughter's favorite rattle and walked back towards the bed. She laid Rowan down in the middle of the mattress and sat down next to her. She watched in awe as her baby sat up extending her hand out toward the plush lamb while she cooed. "Please promise me that you won't hurt Hawkeye."

"I will do no such thing!" he snapped, his irritation growing in leaps and bounds. "Your headaches began the very day that he left for Midgard. That very day! Out of the blue, he suddenly has to return to Shield. So badly, in fact, that he was willing to let me, of all people, send him there. I don't need proof. I'm not blind."

"Whatever, he may have done." She continued hesitantly, an odd look settling in her eyes as she played with her little girl. "He was manipulated by Amora. She told him that you had cast some sort of spell on me. If he did do anything, it was only out of a mixed up desire to help me."

"Out of a desire to get you back into his bed." Loki spat, turning his back on her as he began tapping his long, slender fingers across the top of the dresser. He hated the idea of any man touching her but especially him.

"I can't believe that," She countered, "I can't believe that he would have made me into Amora's puppet just so he could… god, only knows what she had planned for me to do next."

Loki slammed his fist against the top of the dresser causing the lamps to shake as he stood there staring icily at the wall. "He shot you. You were seven months pregnant and he didn't hesitate to put an arrow right through you and you still don't see what he is capable of to get you away from me?"

"He also saved your life," she retorted as he turned around to face her once more. Rowan was playing on her lap, a yawn escaping her tiny lips.

"Only to get back into your good graces," he snipped as he moved closer to the bed, "Which apparently is not very hard for him to do? Perhaps, he is right. There is nothing that you wouldn't forgive him for."

"Did he say that?" she inquired, a hint of displeasure in her voice. She paused for a moment seemingly in deep concentration before her eyes focused on him once more. "Let's talk about something more pleasant like how much I love you." She smiled up at him and his fury dissipated on the spot as he moved to sit next to them. "No one means more to me than the two of you… no one." He grazed his fingers across Rowan's strawberry fluff of curls as he watched her eyes grow heavier as she rested against her mother.

"We were both so lost without you," he whispered softly, "Weren't we, little one? I'm going to make an example out of each and every one of them. There will not be a creature in the nine realms that won't know what suffering comes to those who try to hurt my family." Natasha rose from the bed as she placed their sleeping daughter gently inside her crib, covering her tenderly with her favorite blanket. Loki reached over to the nightstand as he opened the top drawer slowly taking the jewelry out that he had left there. He held them in the palm of his hand as he gazed at them intently. He felt her fingers entwine in his hair as she lovingly brushed a loose strand back behind his ear.

"Loki," she breathed, her voice filled with affection. "I'm sorry I didn't let you put them back on me when you asked. I wish I had never taken them off. You were always in my heart, even when I didn't think I wanted you there. I hope you know that."

"You never need to apologize to me," he insisted as he turned his head to face her. "You are here with me now that is all that matters. But may I?" His smile broadening as he grasped her hand and brought it toward him.

"Please do," she giggled as she wiggled her fingers in anticipation. He glided both rings across her knuckle, letting go a sigh of relief when they were both in place. He hadn't realized until this moment how much he had truly feared that he might never see them on her finger again. Natasha placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him back forcefully so he fell onto the mattress. She climbed on top of him straddling his waist. "Now let's see, where was I?" she inquired playfully as she began working the clasps of his leather top, struggling with several until she finally had them all undone. "So much work," she teased as he lifted himself slightly up from the bed. She slid the garment down his arms and off his body before pressing him back into the pillows, "but well worth it." She traced the width of his chest, her fingers light and tantalizing, causing his breathing to deepen and hitch. She stared at him, her blue eyes glittering like stone before she leaned forward and began licking and suckling every inch of his torso. "You're delicious," she breathed against his skin as her hips grinded against him, "And all mine." He growled with desire as he flipped their bodies so that she was beneath him. He moved over her, taking her mouth the way he planned on taking her body, completely and without hesitation. He placed his hand in between them as he wrapped his fingers around the clasp of her suit and began to pull it down leisurely. Unveiling her slowly like she was the most precious of gifts which she was to him, bringing the milky paleness of her skin into his gaze. She was so beautiful. She arched up to him capturing his mouth in a forceful kiss as her nails pressed into his back. Their desire for each other exploding between them, hands clashing in their desperate need to strip each other of the rest of their clothing. She wrapped him up into an unbreakable embrace as he sank himself into her, again and again. Their bodies mating in stunning perfection as their cries of climax echoed through the room. He gathered her close and kissed the top of her nose, his entire being filled with a bone-deep contentment that he had not felt since that fateful moment when he had returned from Midgard to find her missing. She sighed and snuggled closer to his side, her slender leg resting across his thigh.

"Do you have a plan on how we can locate that witch?" She asked suddenly. "You don't think she would actually be stupid enough to come back to Asgard do you?" Laughter built up in his chest, along with exhilaration at the sound of determination in her voice. His deadly little spider wanted vengeance as much as he did.

"I think her return will be inevitable, but I'm not intending to wait for it." He replied as he petted her hair, the rich red strands like silk beneath his hand. "I have something else she was sent to retrieve and I plan to make sure that Malekith knows it but first I need to pilfer the third one."

"The cylinders?" she sat up indignantly, "You intend to swipe the cylinder that I recovered for Shield?" He shrugged his shoulders as he raised his eyebrows in the most chagrin expression that he could muster. He knew how possessive she was about her missions. He was quite certain that she still felt it was her duty to get the scepter back into Odin's hands even after all this time. "What do the two of them want with those things?" She walked towards the dresser as she awaited his reply.

"Must you get dressed?" he pouted as he watched her pull out fresh clothes from the open drawer. Natasha only gave him a crooked smile as she continued to dress herself in a pale green shirt and jeans. "Very well, it seems I'm not the only one who broke their bargain with Thanos. I had a very enlightening time with the beast while he was in his slumber. I imagine that is what Fury has been doing or trying to do for all these weeks while he has been pumping him with that sleeping liquid."

"That didn't answer my question," she said pointedly as she raised an eyebrow in his direction. He stood up from the bed as he strutted toward her. He watched her eyes as they appraised his naked form appreciatively and he smiled smugly as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans.

"I wasn't finished," he divulged as he tugged at her playfully, "It seems he had an alternative plan on how to get his hands on the Infinity Gauntlet using those cylinders and the dark elves magic. Thanos had just discovered the locations of each right before his capture. That was why Malekith wanted him dead, at first. Why procure it from me only to have the Titan find a way to steal it from him. I suppose, when he realized that I wasn't giving in that Amora was told to have you free him so they could find out what he knew." He leaned forward lavishing kisses along the soft spot behind her ear as she moaned softly. He reached his hand up under her shirt cupping her breast as he whispered against her neck, "Come back to bed. We will finalize our plans in the morning."

Her bright green eyes sparkled as she clapped her small hands together while Loki continued to make the whimsical shapes of rainbow colored animal's parade around her in the crib. "One day you will be able to do this yourself, little one," he told her proudly, "and so much more." It thrilled him that his daughter had inherited his strength in magic and he looked forward to the moment that he could begin to teach her everything that he knew.

"How long will you be gone?" Frigga inquired as she sat in the rocking chair a few feet away from them.

"A few hours at most," He advised as he turned his gaze from his daughter to watch his mother thoughtfully. He knew that he could depend on her always. He regretted having ever doubted her love for him. "We need to settle a few things before we bring home Thor."

"Thank you for watching over her during my absence," Natasha acknowledged, her voice filled with gratitude as she fingered the emerald heart around her neck before letting it fall back against her skin. "There aren't words to express how grateful I am that she had you to care for her."

"It is I that am grateful," Frigga remarked as she stood up from her seat. "Seeing you healed and your family together once more, that look of happiness that has finally returned to my son's face. It is all a mother could wish for." Loki kissed his mother gently on the cheek before taking his wife's hand.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Loki asked her. The truth was that part of him wondered if she was coming to help him or because she wished to see Barton. Did she want to protect the archer from him? The idea of it galled him. "You could stay here and spend more time with Rowan. I won't be gone long."

"I finally have the sense of you inside of me once more," she advised, "A nice little bundle tucked within my head and I have no desire to feel the emptiness that would come if I were to stay and you were to go. Besides you promised that I would never feel the loss of you again and I'm holding you to it."

"Very well, my darling, as you wish," he agreed albeit reluctantly as he began to cast the spell that would bring them to Midgard. He brought them to her apartment out of habit, letting go of her hand as he surveyed the room. An envelope on the floor in front of her door caught his eye as he strutted towards it, picking it up swiftly. Scrawled across the front were the words 'Tasha' and he tore it open in his irritation.

"Loki" she admonished as she stepped closer to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Are you afraid he wrote something that you don't want me to see?" he snapped as he unfolded the piece of paper and began to read. "Tasha," he rolled his eyes as the word rolled off his lips. How he hated that name. Natasha stood there glaring at him, her arms folded in her obvious annoyance that he was reading her mail. "I was hoping you would have beaten me here. I won't say that I'm worried. I know you can take care of yourself. I don't know why I'm writing this except that I miss you. Don't worry I'm not going to get all sappy. It's just being that close to you again, I missed that side of us more than I even realized. I think you felt it too." He crumpled the paper into his fist as he stared at it a moment. "Love Clint," he spat out finally before his emerald eyes gazed up at her. "How close did the two of you get, exactly?"

"I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're asking. You shouldn't have read that, it was addressed to me," she shot back with blatant displeasure shining in her sapphire eyes.

"But you wanted to," he rasped as the memory of their conversation replayed in his mind. "You asked him to spend the night with you."

"I was confused," she advised, as her voice softened. "The point is that I didn't sleep with him. Loki, I couldn't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. No matter what feelings that woman tried to put in my head. You are the only man I want. You have nothing to be jealous of, absolutely nothing."

A part of him realized the truth in her words. Despite the attempts of the Enchantress and Barton to reunite the two of them, they had failed. It was over and she was still with him. Still part of him could not let go of the feelings of resentment over her concern for his well-being. It was only fueled all the more by her continued insistence of his innocence in any wrong doing.

"We should get on with what we came here for," he replied blankly as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She followed behind him but quickly took the lead as she walked swiftly down the corridors. "Where do you think they are keeping it?"

"I don't recall agreeing to help you steal anything," she snipped as she continued to move along the hall in front of him. Was she still mad that he had read the letter? The woman could be so unreasonably stubborn some times. "Then why did you come here?"

"Tasha!" Hawkeye's voice echoed along the corridor as he stood in the doorway up ahead of them. They both froze in their steps immediately at the sound of his words. "So he actually told the truth, that's one for the record books," he quipped as he sauntered toward them. He placed his hand against her shoulder as he continued, "Are you alright, Tasha?"

Loki felt a rush of heat fill his body as the rage boiled within him at the sight of the archer touching his wife. A flash of red glimmered through his emerald eyes as his features became a scowl. Before a coherent thought could register in his mind, he rushed forward striking Barton in the stomach. The force of the hit propelled him through the open doorway as he landed on the floor of the control room a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she pushed past him and knelt at Hawkeye's side, "I told you to leave him out of it. My god, you could have killed him. Clint, are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm okay," Hawkeye stuttered as he placed his hand against his abdomen and attempted to rise, "I think you need to send your little puppy dog back to obedience school, Tash."

"Stop it, Barton," she snapped as she moved his arm around her shoulder to help him stand, "Don't antagonize him." She moved him gingerly toward a chair a few feet away.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to kill him. That would ruin all of the fun I have planned," Loki seethed as he watched her tend to the archer. "And I so want to enjoy watching him suffer."

"Enough, Loki." She commanded as she lifted Hawkeye's shirt gently, placing her hand against his chest to check for any serious injury. "Don't you have to go find Thor? If I were you I would check in the lower levels where the cargo is."

"Fine," He realized that she was telling him where to go to search for the cylinder but he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with Barton. He hated the notion, in fact, almost as much as he despised the sight of watching her tending to him with such concern, "Aren't you going to come with me?"

"I think you can handle it on your own," she said simply, her voice calm and without emotion. "I think you busted a rib. Clint, I need to take you to the med unit."

"Take careful note of the rings on her finger, archer," he rasped as she placed his arm around her shoulder once more, guiding him toward the doorway. "Your little game is over and she is back where she belongs. I will cut your hand clean off the next time you attempt to touch what's mine."

"I'm going to forgive your tone of voice," she said frankly as she moved past him. "I know you've been through a lot these past weeks. We both have but I'm your wife, Loki, not your possession."

Loki dematerialized in a rage of fury as he brought himself down to the cargo bay. How dare she side with him, he thought angrily, why does she always forgive him so easily? It galled him to no end and made his desire to make the mortal feel pain all the more prevalent. He stood there for a moment contemplating all of the ways he could make him suffer when a small room to the side caught his eye. It was filled with shelving and filing cabinets. He heard the sound of people coming so he cast an invisibility spell as he moved into the small space. The voices passed away soon enough but he sensed something as he let himself become visible once more.

"Still haven't learned how to cloak your abilities, Amora?" the young prince jested as he stared toward the direction that she must be standing, in such a small area there weren't many options for where she could be. He brought the scepter into his hand as a wicked grin spread across his lips.

After a moment's hesitation she appeared before him and he realized immediately by the smirk on her face that she had no idea that Natasha remembered anything. He smoothed his hand along the staff as he rested the handle against his other palm. "Have you thought any more on my offer?" he inquired with a sideways smile. How he loved the fine art of deception and manipulation. It would soothe his weary state of mind to practice his craft on this one.

"We both know you weren't serious," she replied icily as she threaded her fingers through her long blond hair.

"You are missing out on a huge opportunity," he repeated as he moved about the room casually glancing at the boxes along the shelves. "I guarantee you that Malekith will never deliver on his promises to you."

"Your silver tongue is not going to work on me," her voice light as she pursed her lips in thought. "There is only one way for you to earn my help and I grow tired of waiting for you to pay my price."

"Tsk Tsk, my dear," Loki chuckled as he glided his finger along the side of one gem. "All these years we've known each other and you trust that elf over me? Perhaps there is a way that I can prove to you that I am true to my word." The infinity gems began to glow dimly causing an obvious fear in the goddess which she tried unsuccessfully to hide.

"What do you think to do?" She chided, "Touch me and you will lose your precious mortal for good."

"Will I?" he smiled deviously as he raised the Chitauri scepter towards the wall of files and boxes. "You are a very lucky woman Amora, most of the time, but I wonder was it luck alone that brought you down here or did the archer tell you where they stashed it? No, I don't think he told you or you would already have it in your possession. So how did you intend to find it? Were you going to search through this room like a peasant winnowing the grain from the chaff? " One of the file cabinets began to shake and move away from the wall as the light from his staff grew brighter.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about?" she lied nervously as she brushed her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Pardon me," he quipped, "Sometimes I forget just how far beneath me in magic you are." He moved toward the small safe that had been hidden behind the cabinet and placed the point of his scepter against it. A beam of green light blasted a whole through the metal as the mischievous prince took a step back and extended out his other hand. The cylinder glided through the hole that he had made and rested securely in his palm.

In an instant, he turned the scepter back toward her as a large beam of yellow light headed for her, she flung up her hands quickly and the electric charge deflected off an invisible wall that she had conjured up in front of her.

"Ah, a force field, well done, it seems you're not completely incompetent," he gibed as he twirled the cylinder between his fingers. "Go now, Amora. Tell Malekith that I have everything that he wants and he has nothing of any interest to me. Except, of course, the sight of him writhing in pain for the next millennia and you, my dear, are going to join him."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 –

Natasha watched as the doctor ran the strips of adhesive tape along his midsection and around to the back of his spine. He winced as he took in a shallow breath which for Clint meant that he must be in quite a great deal of pain. Much more than the momentary curl of his lips would suggest to anyone who didn't know him as well as she did. She stared at him stoically as he gave her a quick wink of his eye while the doctor finished the last touches on the bandage. Not for the first time that evening she puzzled to herself, what in the world was she going to do about him?

"It will take about 6 to 8 weeks to heal," the doctor informed them as he discarded the excess dressing, "get plenty of rest and …"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. It's not my first break, doc." Hawkeye interrupted as he slid himself cautiously from the examining table.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a minute," she requested as she picked up his shirt where it lay on a stool by the counter. She watched as the doctor shut the door before she moved towards the archer lifting the shirt over his head as she helped him into it carefully. She stared up into his hazel eyes as she finished pulling the last of the fabric gently down his chest. He grazed a finger lightly across her cheek as his gaze shifted to her lips. She stepped back quickly putting distance between them. "I need for you to be honest with me. I've always been able to trust you, Clint," she entreated as she watched him attentively. "Did you help Amora?"

"So you've got your memories back? What about that voodoo thing going on in your head, is that back too?" Clint inquired as he gazed forlornly at the ring finger of her left hand. "Can you tell where he is right now?"

"I tried to explain to you before," she implored, "that has nothing to do with how I feel about him. It isn't why I love him."

"I'll take that as a yes," he jested as he moved toward the door. She noticed the sad look in his eyes and it tugged at her heart. He was her closest friend, her confidant. It had been that way for so many years that she could barely remember what her life was like before he was in it. But what was she supposed to do now? So much of their future depended on his next words.

"Barton," she snapped, "I need you to answer my question."

"No," he answered solemnly, "I didn't help Amora."

She closed her eyes for a moment as she let his words register in her mind before she stepped forward swinging her arm as she punched him across the face with a right hook. His chin whipped to the side as he lost his balance slightly grabbing hold of the stool with his hands while he gasped in pain from his broken rib. He brought his arm against his bruised side as his other hand rubbed his jaw.

"You lying son of a bitch," she shrieked as she watched him stare at her in disbelief. "How could you just stand there and lie to my face?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted as he wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth which only infuriated her more.

"I remember everything, you bastard," she revealed heatedly as her sapphire eyes bore into his. "I know it was you. That day in the gardens, you called me that name 'czarina' and everything got fuzzy. You started it and then you let her finish it."

"Tash, I'm sorry." He apologized with his eyes down-cast as he pressed a cloth from the counter onto his split lip.

"Sorry that it didn't work? Loki was right wasn't he?" she spat out, "You took me from my family, from my daughter just so you could have me for yourself?"

"I never meant for you to be away from Rowan," he told her as he tried desperately to explain. "I tried to get you to change your mind and see her."

"You didn't try very hard," Natasha shot back as she glared at him angrily. "You could have told me the truth."

"All she was supposed to do was take away the bond in your head that was it," Clint divulged as he cautiously took a step closer to her. "I didn't know about the amnesia thing or anything else. I'm sorry, Tasha. I only meant to help you."

"I don't believe you, not anymore." She seethed, her voice shaking in her fury. "You didn't waste any time trying to seduce me back into your bed, did you? Oh my god, when I think of how close I came to giving in to you. I told you how confused I was, the feelings that I had for him and you stood there and told me that they were fake and that they would go away. You must have known by then that Amora had lied, that there was no spell and that my feelings were real but you didn't care."

"That's not true, Tash," Hawkeye pleaded, his hazel eyes filled with emotion. "It wasn't like that."

"Bullshit!" she hollered as she wiped a tear away from her face. "How could you not have realized it?"

"Because I didn't want to realize it!" he exclaimed suddenly as his voice began to tremble, his breathing labored from the pain in his side. "Because the thought of being without you scares the hell out of me, because every time I'm in a room with you I can't think straight."

Natasha tried to remain unmoved as she gazed up at him. But it wasn't easy, because, in spite of everything, she wanted to believe him. She knew deep down that she wanted to forgive him, to find some way to make it not his fault. She looked into his burnt almond eyes and wished that things could be different. She wished that he hadn't lied to her. That there was some way that they might start over and she could trust him again.

"It wasn't calculated like you're thinking," he continued, tenderness and yearning filling his voice as he moved closer still. "I swear to you, Tash. I only meant to free you. It wasn't some deep dark plan to get you for myself. It's just then it was us again, the way it was before and… I just wanted a chance."

He leaned down suddenly brushing his lips against hers gently, she tried to step back but he placed his hand against the back of her neck as he pulled her toward him. He settled his mouth on hers with a touch so soft and gentle it was more persuasive than an all-out assault on her senses as he slid his other arm around her waist. His kiss seemed to will her back in time and for a moment she surrendered. Then she tore her lips from his, ripping herself from his embrace angrily. He groaned in pain as his hand moved back to press against his bandage.

"All of the horrible things you've said about my husband but you're the one who has been manipulating me," she yelled as she stepped farther away from him. "You were the one who was so self-absorbed that it didn't matter to you that you took me away from my daughter, from the man that I love just to get what you wanted. For the first time in my life, I had a real family. I was so happy but that meant nothing to you. I will never forgive you for that." She heard him start to speak but she didn't care, she couldn't afford to care as she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She had trusted him so completely and he had betrayed her. She couldn't stop the tears that began flooding her eyes as she rushed through the halls trying to get as much distance from him as possible. Then she stopped suddenly. Natasha took a deep breath as she tried to settle herself. She began concentrating on that strange bundle of sensations in her head, relaxing instantly as she realized how close Loki was. He wasn't in the cargo bay any longer, he was on this floor and he was getting closer.

She stared ahead as Loki appeared around the corner of the long hall. He had a smug smile on his face as he strutted along towering over the other agents exiting the corridor. Their steps increasing in speed as their eyes came in contact with the demigod. He stopped in front of her, his dark green eyes observing her thoroughly as the smile disappeared from his face.

"What's wrong?" he inquired his voice warm and thoughtful. "Are you still upset with me for hurting your little birdman?" An edge returning to his voice as he drawled out the last word but his eyes remained sympathetic.

"Can we not talk about him?" she requested as she threw her arms around him tightly. "I take it you found it? No, wait don't tell me. Whenever I'm aboard this ship I feel like I'm on duty. I'd hate to have to wrestle it from you."

"Eh heh heh heh, I'd like to see you try, my little spider," he chuckled as he pressed his lips against the top of her head. "Where the hell is Thor? I've searched this place twice over. I want to get home."

"We could wait for him in my room," she breathed seductively against his chest before she lifted her head to gaze up into his eyes. He raised his eyebrow quizzically as his grin grew wider then he leaned down and kissed her. She felt the spark ignite right down through her body at his touch. A deep, long, glorious kiss that stole her breath away, the way he touched her face, the rough groan that was torn from his throat as she pressed herself against him, drove her insane with desire. She needed more, so much more. She broke away from him and took both of his hands into hers as she tugged at him playfully to follow her down the hall. The entire floor shifted abruptly as the sound of an explosion rang through the air. "That can't be good." She noticed that he had already brought the Chitauri scepter into his grip as he gazed down at her with a frown on his face.

"You are not dressed for battle," he remarked as he bent his slender fingers slightly making a circular gesture with his wrist. In an instant, she was in her jumpsuit complete with her weapons of choice.

"Shall we check it out?" she inquired as she began walking back from the direction which he had come from. "The control room is this way. They may be attempting to free him again."

"Wait, Natasha," Loki beckoned and she stopped immediately turning back to face him. "I think we should find Thor so we can leave. We need to get back to Rowan. Let your so called friends handle keeping hold of that beast, it was their choice to keep him alive in the first place." Natasha remained still for a moment, torn between loyalties before she began a hesitant step back to where her husband stood. Another explosion, another jostling along the tiles beneath their feet and then a loud guttural growl emanated from behind them.

"Natasha, get down!" he shouted, his emerald eyes narrowing as he extended his hand in her direction, his fingers and wrist blending fluently as he cast a spell toward her. Natasha dropped to her knees as she turned to see what had made the sound, just in time to witness a large beam of light less than a foot away from her before it slammed against an invisible wall and dispersed in an eruption of molten embers. The mad titan loomed at the end of the corridor, salivating in his rage, the ominous crimson eyes glaring in the direction of her husband. He was loose but worse than that, he was free of the collar. She could see the green haze of lightening from the Chitauri scepter flying down the hall aiming for the immortal but he met it head on with his own burst of electricity that flooded from the center of his palms as he pushed forward. It seemed to be a stalemate as they both stood there, the magical forces struggling against each other and neither side willing to budge an inch.

"Go, Natasha!" Loki commanded, "Go find Thor that wall in front of you, it won't last much longer."

"Your little woman isn't going anywhere, boy," Thanos grumbled in his deep baritone voice, an evil smile spreading along his features. He pulled back one arm slightly before thrusting it back again as if he were punching the air. A ripple formed along the yellow beams causing a tidal wave of current that seemed to explode headlong into the power emanating from the scepter. The backlash slammed into Loki as he flew back against the floor, scrambling to his feet quickly as the immortal chuckled eerily. "You see, boy, I didn't teach you all of my tricks." He raised his hands again at the same time that the young prince aimed his staff once more. Only this time no light came from his fingertips and the titan's smile grew even larger and creepier as he seemed to wait for the trickster to take his shot. Loki let loose another bolt of energy while Natasha looked on in horror as the lightning bounced backward nearly striking her husband as he dove out of the way of his own blast. He got up as he began thrusting the blade of the staff into the air on every side of him, each time the point clanged against an unseen barrier. He was totally enclosed.

"Let's see how long it takes you to figure your way out of that little cell," The titan chuckled mirthfully as he turned his attentions back toward the black widow. "I'm sure it will be more than enough time for me to squash this little bug in front of me. Ah, I remember you gave her your healing powers. Didn't you, Laufeyson? I guess that means you get to watch me strangle the life out of her."

"You will not live past today. I swear it. By the All-Father, I swear it." Loki seethed as he took another blast in his attempt to break through the walls that held him to no avail.

Natasha shot several rounds from her bracelets to fend off the beast but the titan threw up a shield and quickly deflected the widow's bite. Thanos wailed a flare of lightning toward her as she rolled out of the way, rising up a few feet further along the corridor. Loki slammed his scepter into the concealed prison, over and over again, in his mounting frustration as he watched the immortal attempt to capture the Black Widow. She continued to fight him off as she glided about the hall, deflecting his lunges with a series of kicks before she vaulted herself to a more secure location. She knew she couldn't hold him back forever, he was triple her size and if he clamped that gigantic fist around her throat there was nothing she would be able to do to stop him. He was trying to herd her into a corner as her eyes darted around the open space trying to determine her best course of action. The mad titan roared in a thunder of outrage, his burgundy eyes glowing in fury as he grabbed at his shoulder where blood trickled down.

"God damn that hurt," Hawkeye's voice reached her ears, his breathing labored and uneven as he leaned against the opposing wall and began knocking another arrow. "Sorry… my aim's a bit off… broken rib and all… I was going for the heart but then do you even have one?"

"You," The immortal rumbled as he raised his arm toward him. "This will be an unexpected pleasure killing you." Barton dropped out of the way as he released the arrow, a moan escaping his lips from the jolt of pain that the action sent along his tender ribcage. The shaft whirled through the air plunging straight through the titans forearm. Thanos punched his fist into Hawkeye's chest as the archer let out an agonized moan. The Black Widow seized her opportunity as she jumped onto the huge beasts back with a choke hold around the thick purple neck. He flailed around trying to throw her from him as his large digits attempted to pry her arms free but she held on with every last bit of strength she had in her body. The immortal slammed fitfully against the wall finally knocking her loose. He turned toward her growling in his wrath, then his eyes widened in shock. Natasha could see the large glowing blade protruding from his stomach as the titan fell to his knees before her.

"It is over," Loki rasped, "You pathetic freak. Go to hell." He pulled the staff from his lifeless body before walking quickly to Natasha, extending his arm to help her rise before pulling her to him in a fierce embrace. "I've never been so scared," he whispered against her neck, "I've never felt so helpless. I would have died if anything happened to you. I couldn't bear it." She opened her mouth to tell him that she felt the same but his lips were upon hers before she could form the words. He kissed her tenderly, his movements sweet and gentle as he held onto her tightly before finally letting go as Fury's voice filled the corridor.

"What the hell happened here?" the shield director bellowed as he stormed toward the body of the titan lying across the floor. Natasha saw Hawkeye struggling to get back up on his feet and she rushed to him without thinking, placing his arm around her shoulder as she lifted him upright.

"What happened is your large guinea pig escaped from his cage," Loki grumbled in annoyance as he maneuvered himself next to his wife. He didn't bother hiding his displeasure in her nearness to the archer as he eyed them both angrily. "I suggest you find out who let him out and undid his collar? It seems you still have some skrulls aboard your ship."

"We cleaned this ship from top to bottom months ago." Fury argued as he stared at the young prince accusingly. "Now he's dead, just like you wanted. Imagine that."

"You're accusing me?" Loki retorted as he shook his head in astonishment. "That thing almost killed my wife. Think what you want. Where is Thor?"

"He is on a mission with Steve," the director admitted reluctantly, "He should be back in a few hours. Somebody clean up this mess." Fury stomped down the hall as he directed several workers to begin moving the body.

Natasha eased away from Barton as she felt his stance strengthen. He placed his hand against his rib as he watched her soberly. She saw a slight crinkle at the corner of his eye and she knew he was in severe pain. He had risked his life for her. It wasn't the first time and somehow she knew that it wouldn't be the last. How could she stay angry with him? How could she forgive him?

"I should get you back to the med unit," she offered as she felt Loki suddenly take her hand in his. "You could have made the break worse, and god only knows what that hit from Thanos did to you."

"His legs seem to be in working order," Loki snipped as he stared at the archer with cold eyes. "I'm sure he can find his way on his own."

"I'm good, Tash," Hawkeye replied stoically as he sauntered down the hall. She watched him sadly, a million emotions jumbling through her mind as she turned toward her husband.

"You could have been a little nicer. If he hadn't arrived when he did Thanos might have succeeded." she admonished. She should have thanked him, she thought to herself, that beast could have killed him and she didn't even say thank you.

"I appreciate his skills and I'm grateful that he was here to help you but I will never stop hating him for taking you from me and Rowan." He divulged as he took a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"You told me once that you couldn't refuse me anything," she began cautiously. "I need you to promise me that you won't hurt Hawkeye. I need you to give me your word."

"You expect me to let him just get away with it?" he grated as his fingers twitched against the handle of his staff. "Does he mean so much to you, more than me and your daughter?"

"Of course not, you are my whole world, Loki," She entreated as she placed her hand over his, the diamond and rubies glittering off her finger. "I'm in love with you, not him. We have our entire future together. Can't that be punishment enough for him? Please, Loki, for me. Give me your word."

He closed his eyes for a moment as he exhaled deeply before gazing back down at her. His face unreadable as his dark green eyes glittered before her. "Fine, my little spider," he answered grudgingly as he began to twirl her strawberry curl once more. "You have my word. I will seek no further retribution for his part in what happened. But if he makes another move to come between us, I will not stay my hand."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 –

It was like a twelve ton weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the beast was finally no more. One down and two more to go, he thought happily as he passed through the threshold of her apartment closing the door softly behind him. It really should be three but he had made a promise to his wife to leave the birdman alone. As much as it galled him to agree to her wishes, his desire to please her had outweighed his need for the archer's blood. He would do anything to make her happy. He could still barely comprehend how close he had come to losing her forever. If Thanos had succeeded in getting his hands on her, he didn't even want to fathom what that monster had planned to do. He had underestimated his opponent and it had nearly cost him everything that he held most dear. He would not make the same mistake with Malekith.

"The moment that Thor returns I intend to be gone from here," he insisted as his dark green eyes followed her every movement about the room. "If I never come back to this planet again, it would be too soon."

"Never?" she asked, turning to face him with a strange look in her sapphire eyes. "Now that Thanos is dead, I was thinking that maybe we could bring Rowan here."

"For what? What does this sad little planet have to offer either of you?" Loki's eyes narrowed while he gazed at her intently. She had never mentioned wanting to return to Midgard before. She had seemed quite blissful and content during their time away. At least she was before the Enchantress' mischief had taken her from him. "Rowan is an Asgardian and a princess. There is nothing this lowly place can give to her that can compare to the life that she will have in her own realm."

"We have friends here," she continued, a slight irritation evident in her voice, "I'm not saying I don't want to return to Asgard, I just don't like the idea of never coming back." Loki watched as her eyes glanced at the crumpled up piece of paper on the floor, it was only for a millisecond before her focus returned to him but the gesture was not lost on the young prince. Hawkeye, he thought to himself as he stared back down at the old note. He had always hated her connection to him but even more so now. It seemed that they had gotten closer while she was without her memories and that made his possessiveness and envy rise to even greater heights.

"Because of Barton?" he snapped, "How can you still consider him a friend after what he did?"

"He is not the only person on this planet that I care about," she answered defensively, "Let's not argue. Thor should be back soon. We don't have to plan our entire future in the next five minutes."

"That you care about?" he inquired, his tone sharp and biting in his bitterness. "Then you have forgiven him? Just like that? I wonder would you be as quick to forgive me."

"Loki, are you serious?" Natasha gaped as she stood unmoving in front of him. "Have I never forgiven you anything? Coulson? Attempting to rule the Earth?"

"I've never betrayed you," Loki rasped, "I've done many things. To get back at Odin, and Thor and countless others, I hated them; hate them but not you, never you. Not once, in all the time we've been together have I ever been disloyal to you. Yet, you always trust him over me. How can you forgive him? If he had his way, he would be here with you right now and Rowan and I would be out in the cold, gone from your life, gone from your heart. How do you forgive that?"

"I didn't say I forgave him. You are putting words in my mouth," she argued, "You are the one who brought him up not me. Just because I don't want him dead that doesn't mean that I've forgiven him or that I want him in my life at all."

"You expect me to believe that he isn't the one you were thinking about? Is it the Soldier that you are going to miss so badly or maybe that prat Tony? Who are these friends you are speaking of that the idea of never returning to Midgard makes you so melancholy?" He probed forcefully as he grabbed the crumpled up paper from the ground and held it out to her. "Perhaps, you want to keep this as a memento."

"You're being ridiculous," She countered as she glanced at the paper in his open palm before knocking it back onto the floor. Taking his hand in hers, she held it against her chest as she moved closer to him. "Can't you feel my heartbeat quickening? Just from your nearness. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. No one. You are my everything, don't you know that?" Staring down into her wide blue eyes, Loki couldn't help but let his anger dissipate. Without hesitation he brought his mouth down onto hers in a hungry, demanding kiss, answering her question with an explosion of raw passion. He slid his hands down her firm waist, over her thighs, to the small of her back, taking in all the smooth curves of her body, relishing in the feel of the fabric that molded itself so tightly against her skin. She smelled like spring flowers mixed with leather and felt like pure sin. The sultry combination warmed his blood and melted his brain into putty, wiping his mind of every thought but his desire for her. Through a haze of lust he heard a distant knocking sound as he removed his lips from hers slowly.

"My brother always has such impeccable timing," he jested as he ran his slender finger gently along her cheek. She smiled softly as she moved towards the door to let him inside.

"Lady Natasha," Thor greeted her with a warm smile, "I was so glad to hear that you had your memories restored. Brother, I'm sorry I was not here to help you with Thanos."

"The only thing that matters now is returning home. Are we ready?" he asked as he searched his wife's eyes. They both nodded and he raised his hands as he initiated the teleportation spell. The swirling motion began and then stopped abruptly as if he had just run head long into a brick wall. He opened his eyes to find them still standing in her apartment.

"What happened?" Thor asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Loki replied as he attempted to cast it again. The room shifted, the swirling colors taking over and then bam, everything stopped and they remained standing dumfounded in her rooms. "There is some kind of wall blocking us from Asgard. Some kind of dark magic, I fear."

"Rowan!" Natasha gasped as she reached for his hand, "How do we get to her?"

"If the dark elves are attacking Asgard then we must find a way to return there at once." Thor bellowed.

"Shut up both of you and let me think," Loki snapped as he sat down on the bed. Malekith had wasted no time at all. He didn't think that even he would be so bold. "I'm going to try another way." He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly as he prepared himself.

"You mean to send your spirit there?" Natasha interrupted, "Isn't that dangerous? What if he is waiting for you, remember what happened with Thanos?"

"It's a risk I will have to take. I need to know that Rowan is safe." Loki insisted as his emerald eyes gazed up at his wife. "Don't worry, my little spider, I will be careful. In the meantime, Thor, attempt to call to Heimdell, see if the old fool is paying attention."

Within seconds his spirit was standing in his mother's chambers. The sunlight poured through the cathedral window as it cast its soft glow along the quiet room. Loki walked toward the opening and peered outside at the land below. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, a few servants walking about on tasks, and the royal guard standing at their posts.

"You realize this entire chain of events all stems from your refusal to tell him the truth," his mother's voice breaking him from his concentration as he turned toward the entrance way. She breezed through the door holding his daughter firmly in her arms.

"I did what I thought was best for him," Odin answered, "Right or wrong, I can do nothing to change it now."

"You can try and give him the benefit of the doubt," She insisted, "Would you be so quick to believe Malekith if it were Thor that he was accusing? Our son has been through enough."

"When did I say I believed him?" the All-father barked as Loki watched intently. What was the dark elf up to now?

"The moment that you gave any credence to his demands at all," Frigga admonished as she sat Rowan down into her crib. The little princess made a loud clap of her hands as she babbled to her grandmother in an attempt to regain her attention. Loki walked closer to the crib as he gazed down at his daughter, how he wished he could touch her.

"I am not simply a husband and a father, I am a King and I have a duty to all the realms and their inhabitants trying to live their lives in peace. I can't just dismiss his grievances without investigating their merit."

"And what of my indictments?" she intoned bitterly. "Why is Amora still walking among us free?"

"I can't arrest her on hearsay. The moment that Loki and his wife return, I will have her dealt with. I swear it." Odin soothed.

Amora is here, Loki thought as his gaze drifted back to his parents. He would have expected her to remain in hiding. But if she was here in Asgard than she must know that he cannot return. He didn't like the idea of her being so close to his daughter. He needed to find a way to break this barrier and quickly.

He shifted his spirit once more bringing himself to the ridge overlooking the barren waterways of Svartalheim. He glanced back toward the dusty city, the shadows beginning to deepen in the late hour as the sun started its descent. Even at this distance he could see the bustle of the elven people in the streets so much excitement for the early evening. There was a strange feeling in the air here, something big was happening in that town. Something out of the norm of their daily business. Loki modified his location once more as he materialized in the throne room of the dark elf. He stepped forward as he peered out the large cathedral window, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"When are you going to strike?" Amora probed as she stood haughtily before the throne. "I don't understand why I must return to Asgard now. Frigga is leering over my every move. She can't wait to have me thrown into the dungeons."

"You know very well why you must return there," Malekith replied in his grating drawl as he tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne. "Surely such a small prize cannot be so difficult to attain for someone of your abilities."

"She is guarded too closely," the Enchantress insisted as she brushed her long blond hair back against her shoulder. "What do we need her for?"

"I need the gauntlet to bring the All-Father to his knees once and for all." The dark elf frothed as he stood up in his rage. "I need it intact, with every gem in place which means that I need the great trickster to have no choice but to do my bidding. You will not fail me in this, Amora. Bring me that bastard's daughter." Malekith moved towards the window staring down at the legions of soldiers awaiting his orders. The Chitauri, the Skrulls and of course the dark elves all standing in wait, it was quite a sight to behold as his wide mouth upturned in a devious grin. His ears twitched suddenly and he turned staring straight at Loki, for a moment the young prince thought that he could see him. His olive green pupil growing larger as it seemed to glow before dimming back to normal size.

"What is it?" Amora inquired nervously as she watched the emperor warily. Malekith continued to stare in his direction before turning his attentions back to the Enchantress.

"I thought I felt…it is nothing…Go now, Amora." Malekith ordered as he moved back toward the cathedral window. "Make it quick, I expect you to return with my prize in your hands."

Loki's emerald eyes popped open immediately as his spirit reconnected with his body. Natasha was sitting at his side as she rested her hand against his thigh. "What is it?" she inquired softly, "What did you see?"

"He is amassing a huge army. He is using Thanos' old recruits as well as his own. The Chitauri and the skrulls, both of them." The young prince stared into his wife's eyes as he hesitated before speaking his next words. "He plans to kidnap our daughter so that he can force me to put the missing gems back into the gauntlet."

"What are we to do?" she asked gravely, "How can we help her if we are stuck here?"

"We will go to Svartalheim," Loki instructed, "Amora was just there, and if she can go from that realm to Asgard than so can we."

"Svartalheim?" Thor interrupted. "Is that wise, brother? What if they are waiting for us?"

"We have no other choice." He commanded, "We will only be there for the few seconds that it takes to send us to Asgard."

"Loki, if he gets his hands on her," Her voice distant as she stood slowly from the bed.

"He won't," the young prince promised as he rose quickly, placing his arms around her tightly as he kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Nothing will happen to her, I won't let it. We have no time to waste. We must leave at once." Without hesitation he cast his spell bringing them to the embankment in the dark elves realm.

"The water," Thor remarked immediately, "It is barren once more?"

"They have thousands upon thousands of soldiers waiting to descend upon our homeland," the mischievous prince snapped. "Are you really going to waste time pondering the state of their water supply?" Loki concentrated once more quickly casting another teleportation spell, hoping against hope that he was right and that Malekith had not placed any barrier between the two realms. They needed to prepare Asgard for the impending assault and get Rowan some place safe. Within seconds they appeared in his parents chambers but the room was empty. Natasha stared at the empty crib forlornly.

"Where do you think they are?" she inquired miserably as she traced the edge of the crib with her finger.

"Shall we split up?" Thor recommended. Loki nodded in agreement as he watched his brother exit the room.

"Why don't you check the gardens and anywhere else that you think my mother might take her and I will…," he instructed gently before freezing in mid-sentence. A large ripping noise sounded from the courtyard below and they both moved toward the window to see what had caused it.

"It's starting?" the black widow stated coldly, "He is opening a portal for his armies."

"We will search for her together," he said as he gripped her shoulder suddenly. An impulsive fear seizing him that something horrible might happen to her if he left her alone.

"But…" she began before he cut her off quickly.

"No arguments," he reiterated, "We search together." They jumped around the castle as quickly as possible, from the throne room to their chambers, to the gardens and the gazebo but they couldn't find her or Frigga. They heard the alarm bells ringing as the Asgardian army prepared for battle. The halls were a bustle of servants moving about in a rush to complete their duties. Then he saw her. His mother was walking down the hallway with their daughter safely in her arms, the royal guard at her side. Natasha rushed forward taking Rowan and hugging her closely.

"Oh, thank god," she gasped as she began a flurry of kisses along her little cheeks and the top of her soft red curls.

"Mother, where is Odin?" Loki asked while he ran his fingers along his daughter's head, her bright green eyes gazing up at him as she smiled.

"He is leading our people against the Chitauri and whatever other strange breeds are coming through that gateway." Frigga remarked, placing her hand on his shoulder thoughtfully. "Thor is with him and some of your friends." Her gaze falling on the Black Widow.

"My friends?" Natasha questioned as Rowan played with the long red curls of her hair.

"The All-Father used the Tesseract to open a small gateway to Midgard at Thor's suggestion." Frigga continued.

"You mean the Avengers? He brought them here?" Loki gaped, not even attempting to hide his irritation. "I hope he had the good sense of who not to bring over. Natasha, go with my mother. You need to take Rowan somewhere safe."

"Where are you going?" Frigga asked worriedly.

"I thought you wanted us to stay together?" Natasha replied as Rowan reached her hand out to her father, attempting to grab at the plates of his armor. Loki looked at her thoughtfully. He hated the idea of leaving them but his options were limited. It was imperative that he ensure that Malekith did not get his hands on the remaining three gems that still inhabited the gauntlet.

"Malekith is a powerful sorcerer, the chances that he could find a way through the All-Father's traps and into the vault is too high. If he got his hands on any one of them it would be disastrous." The young prince advised before he lifted a dagger from its sheath, "I had forgotten to give this back to you." A half-smile forming on his lips as he handed it to his wife. "Now everything is the way it should be. Stay safe, my darling, I won't be gone long." He kissed her softly on the lips before placing a gentle kiss against his daughter's cheek and disappeared from their sight.

The mischievous prince materialized inside of the weapons vault, he had not been surprised to see the new guards stationed outside but it was a futile gesture on Odin's part. Perhaps, it was to give an air of comfort to the All-Father's subjects inside the castle's walls. He doubted these soldiers would be any more of a hindrance to the dark elf getting inside than they were to him. He walked carefully towards the gauntlet, making sure not to set off any of the traps or awakening the destroyer. He knew that he could not take another gem, to do so would rouse the metal beast for certain and since he didn't hold Gungnir in his possession, he would have no way to control it when it decided to blast him into oblivion. He would leave the honor of fending off that thing to Malekith. He began to invert weaves of magic around it, hiding the gauntlet from plain view, making it invisible to the naked eye but the destroyer would still sense its presence. He smiled to himself as he began creating an illusion in front of it, an imaginary gauntlet for all to see.

"So you found a way back, after all, young one." The dark elf slithered as he stood in the doorway of the vault. "No matter, I would just as soon take care of you now than later."

"Take care of me?" Loki chuckled mirthfully, "Thanos once thought as you do. You would do well not to underestimate me as he did."

"I've studied you for a while now, young one." Malekith grated as he stepped closer. "I know your weakness. How easy it was to distract you from your plans. So close to the completion of your long sought after dreams and you let it all fall to the wayside to chase after your little woman. All the things I was able to accomplish while you were nothing more than a love sick puppy trailing at the side of your piddling mortal begging her to remember you."

"The only thing that you've accomplished is inciting the wrath of Odin. No matter, how great your number you will never win against him." The Trickster smirked as his emerald eyes bore into the elven emperor.

"Asgardians are so arrogant, they don't believe they could ever be conquered," Malekith mused, "But you and I both know how wrong they are."

'They', Loki thought irritably, narrowing his eyes as he observed the elf's movements. He hated being reminded of his Jotunn bloodlines which he was sure was why the sorcerer had phrased the statement that way. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He would not let himself be provoked.

"The All-Father is off in the thick of battle with Thor at his side. It seems he could care less where you are?" Malekith continued in his grating drawl as his grin widened. "Not surprising, everyone knows how much Odin regrets claiming you as his own."

"Is there a point to your ravings?" Loki snapped, "Are you so fearful to make a move, you plan to talk me to death?"

Malekith walked closer to the Gauntlet peering intently as he moved a hand toward it, stopping a few inches away before bringing his hand back down to his side. "Do you see this?" He inquired pulling up a chain that he wore around his neck. There was a large clear triangular stone at the end that he dangled against his fingers, his pale blue eye constricting visibly as he focused his attention on the young prince. "The second that it glows a bright blue, is the moment that you will do whatever I command."

"I'm afraid that Amora will be unable to get you the prize you seek," Loki taunted, "I am already well aware of your schemes."

Malekith lifted the necklace from around his throat and tossed it toward the trickster. "Go ahead and test the enchantment on it for yourself. It is a bloodstone and it will only glow when its twin has made contact with your daughter's blood. Don't worry, Amora has been instructed only to make a small little nick in her finger. Keep it and when it lights as it soon will. Then you will know what you have to do."

Loki held the mineral between his fingers, the mystical force was thinly veiled and easy to decode. He stared into the dark elf's eyes, his pale blue pupil glowing fiercely. He knew that he wasn't lying and the sorcerer was much too certain of success for his liking. He moved to leave the vault with magic but the spell dissipated immediately just as it had in Midgard. The dark elf faded into a mist before reappearing in front of the entranceway.

"I'm afraid the door is the only exit for you," Malekith snickered as a sneer came over his features. "But you don't want to leave so soon. Not before you release the gauntlet for me."

"Release it to you?" Loki grinned wickedly as he reached his hand toward the gauntlet that he had created. "You mean this thing?" He flung it towards the dark elf, watching it hurtle through the air at a blinding speed. Malekith reached for it, only to watch the illusion dissolve through his fingers on contact. The sorcerer's eyes searched the empty space next to Loki, a palpable rage falling over his features.

"What have you done with it?" he seethed as his long pointed ears began to twitch violently. Loki wasted no time as he propelled several daggers in the direction of the dark elf. With a wave of his hand, Malekith altered the course of the blades as they flew back towards their owner. The young prince threw up a shield and watched as they all smashed into the air and fell to the ground. "Answer me!" Malekith rasped as he raised his hand in the air, arching his fingers as a lightning bolt flew from his palm and crashed against Loki's barrier. "Believe me, young one. In a few moments you will be begging me to take it from you."

Loki stared at the necklace in his hand for a moment before his emerald eyes glared back at Malekith. He took a step backward so that he was closer to the Casket of Winters. He grinned widely as he picked it up with both hands knowing full well that the action would awaken the destroyer. The giant golem's eyes began to blaze with a bright yellow light. A large beam flowed out rapidly straight through the trickster as Malekith stared in confusion at the sight of the mischievous prince's double fading into nothing. The sorcerer threw up a shield to block the energy blast at the same moment he realized that Loki was now standing behind him.

"Eh heh heh heh, such a simple trick," Loki jested, "I'm rather surprised you fell for it." Before Malekith had a chance to respond the young prince sent a bolt of lightning toward the sorcerer, slamming him headlong into the elf's own barrier as he opened the door and sealed it shut behind him. Loki wasted no time as he began to cast his teleportation spell to take him to his wife and daughter, never noticing in his haste the blue light that was beginning to glow from the necklace that he still held tightly in his grip.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 –

The portal had been forced closed and the battle lines pushed farther out into the city and away from the castle. She could barely see any fighting from her vantage point at the great cathedral windows. There were crashes of thunder and bright flashes of multi-colored lights in the distance. Malekith's forces were enormous. The fact that Odin had been able to push them so far from the palace walls was a testament to the strength of the Asgardians for their number was much smaller in size than the dark elves.

"How much longer do you think he'll be?" Frigga inquired worriedly as she paced around the great hall. "I should have let him strangle that woman when he had the chance. When I think of all she has done I would like to do it myself."

Natasha could feel that her husband was still in the same place in the castle that he had teleported himself to earlier. She assumed it was the weapons vault but she had no idea what he was planning on doing to protect the gauntlet from falling into the dark elf's hands. There was a feeling of confidence drifting through the bond and it eased her nerves as she held her daughter tightly.

"I'm not sure," she replied solemnly as she removed her gaze from the horizon and took a look around the chamber. "Hopefully it will not be much longer." There were several guards standing about the room to protect the Queen, the largest of which was stationed at the entranceway. He had to be over seven feet tall, a massive hulk of a man. It was no surprise to the Black Widow why he was picked as the first line of defense.

"Where do you think you're going?" the deep voice of the guard echoed through the room as he raised the ax in his hand at the soldier approaching the doorway.

"There is a Midguardian here requesting to see the Lady Natasha," the young warrior answered nervously, obviously intimidated by the guards towering frame. "He has come from the front lines, an ally of Thor's." Natasha moved her position to get a better look at who the young soldier had brought with him even though she was already certain who it was. Clint Barton stood there in his black leather uniform, his bow and quiver slung on his shoulder and his hazel eyes staring up at the gigantic guard defiantly.

"You can let him through," Natasha commanded. She knew Hawkeye well enough to know that he wouldn't leave without seeing her, once his mind was set on something there wasn't much that would deter him.

"I don't take my orders from you," the hulky guard grumbled. The long black moustache that traced the outline of his mouth straight down to his chin made the sneer of his lips even more pronounced as he continued to block the archer's way.

"Let him pass, Skurge." Frigga ordered as she stood up on the dais and sat herself down regally upon her throne. The guard bowed his head slightly in acquiescence as he lowered the ax to his side letting Hawkeye enter the chamber. Clint walked straight toward her but she placed a hand out in a gesture for him to stop.

"That's close enough," she directed, bringing her arm back around her daughter protectively. "How do I know you are not still working with Amora?"

"I never make the same mistake twice," Barton quipped, his eyes surveying the room before focusing on her once more. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Why did you even come here?" Natasha inquired as she moved further away from him. "With those broken ribs, you are not exactly at your best."

"Me at my worst is the equivalent of the average archer on their greatest day," he jested. "I'm still getting the job done. Besides, I wanted to see you. I need for things to be okay between us."

"I don't see how things could ever be the same between us again after what you did." She responded as Rowan grabbed at a curl of her hair, babbling in agreement as her dark green eyes sparkled. Her father's eyes, Natasha thought to herself, as she wondered why Loki had yet to return.

Hawkeye glanced for a moment at Frigga who was observing them casually as she remained seated, the epitome of a Queen. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"The last time you requested that was when you turned me into Amora's little puppet. Pardon me, if I don't fall for that again," she snapped," Besides, Loki cured me. Did you know that? There isn't even the tiniest remnant of programming left inside my head. Not just from what Amora implanted but everything the Soviets did, it's all gone, all of it. So you're out of luck this time."

"I only wanted to help you," Hawkeye insisted, taking a tentative step toward the two of them. "I thought he was controlling your mind, the way he once did mine. Is that so hard to understand? Don't you remember how desperate you were once to free me?"

"I'm sure Thor is grateful for your help. Why don't you get back with the rest of the team?" Natasha walked towards the window as she readjusted her daughter onto her other hip. She didn't want to deal with him now, she couldn't. She had to concentrate on keeping her daughter safe, who knew what the Enchantress was planning.

"So you just want to leave things like this?" Clint inquired, taking another glance around the room before taking a few more steps toward where she stood. "Where is your husband anyway? He is not out there helping Thor. He's not here with you."

"He's helping in his own way," She replied coolly, her blue eyes observing him closely. "Why do you care? Why are you really here?"

"You seriously think I'm working for Amora, Tasha?" Hawkeye admonished as he took his bow and quiver off his shoulder and tossed them to the floor. "There, I'm unarmed. Does that make you feel better? Thor told me that they are after your baby. Do you really think I would ever hurt your child?"

"No…I don't know," she admitted. "I never thought you would do what you did but I was wrong. I don't know what you're capable of anymore, Barton."

"Well, then let me clear it up for you," His hazel eyes staring into hers intently as he spoke. "I came here to make sure you two were safe. I would never let anyone hurt you or your daughter. I love you, Tasha."

"Such a declaration from someone who was willing to leave her without a mother," She replied heatedly. "You were there when I went into labor, you saw her before I did. Was there really ever any doubt in your mind how much I loved her? But you were still willing to keep her from me, so don't tell me that you love me."

"Like you've never done anything that you regret?" Clint continued, inching closer with every word. "Is it really so hard for you to forgive me? Or are you afraid to forgive me? We got close again while you were away from him. Maybe things aren't as simple for you as they use to be."

"When I think of all the times that Loki accused you and I defended you. Defended you and mistrusted him, what a fool I was. But I'm not confused about anything anymore and this conversation has gone on long enough." Natasha gazed out the window forlornly as her daughter reached for the glass. The bright lights and crashes in the distance were dazzling to her little eyes like fireworks she supposed as she watched her daughter smile. A part of her longed to be in the thick of the fighting, standing around and waiting was not something that she was accustomed to but her daughter came first and she needed to protect her.

"You think you're going to have a happily ever after on this planet with him?" he inquired as he stood behind her, less than a foot away. "You're going to miss the missions, all the excitement; you are going to miss me."

"All I want is to be with my family," she insisted as she kissed her daughter gently, "I don't care where we are. I'm in love with him, Barton. It's time you accepted it."

"So you keep telling me," Hawkeye teased as he closed the last distance between them. She turned to face him, only an inch from each other. He brushed his hand along her daughter's soft strawberry curls as he stared down into Natasha's eyes. "But you love me, too. You know you do. Even Loki knows it. Why do you think he hates me so much?" He leaned his head down closer toward her as she stared up at him in surprise.

"Clint, I don't…" she began but he cut her off, his lips hovering over hers as his hazel eyes searched her own.

"Don't bother trying to deny it," he whispered, an odd smile appearing against his lips. "If you didn't this wouldn't have been so easy."

She felt a sudden pain in her abdomen as she looked down in disbelief and watched him pull the blade back out. A light headed feeling began to overtake her as her limbs began to tremble. He took the child from her as she faltered. There was poison on that blade, she thought absently, as an image of Loki collapsing from the same type of wound flashed in her mind. She could hear the grunts and clangs of fighting inside the room as she tried to battle against the fog that was overtaking her. She blinked her eyes as she watched Hawkeye above her pressing her daughter's finger against some sort of stone as her baby cried uncontrollably.

"Barton?" she gasped as she tried to crawl forward. He smiled deviously as his image faded leaving the figure of the Enchantress in his place.

"Don't worry, dear, your precious little archer is off fighting with the rest of your avengers," Amora laughed mirthfully as she placed the stone in a pouch along her belt. "He really never knew about my plans to use you against Loki. I realized the moment that I first saw him staring at you that he would be easy enough to manipulate. Just like I knew that I would be able to get you to drop your defenses if you thought I was him. You mortals make it all too easy."

"Get your hands off me. This is treason," she heard the voice of Frigga and although she knew she couldn't be more than a few feet away, it sounded to Natasha as if the sound came from miles off. She felt like she was fading into nothingness as she struggled to hold on.

"Let her go, Skurge." Amora responded flippantly, not even bothering to turn her head in the direction of the scuffle. "She isn't about to try anything and risk her precious grandchild's life." She pulled the dagger back out from her belt, holding it towards Rowan as the baby continued to cry while she reached her petite arms out for her mother. "It's past time for us to go."

"There is no going back from this Amora. When the All-Father finds out what the two of you have done, you will wish you had never been born." Frigga rasped as she attempted to help Natasha rise from the floor. The black widow barely registered the feel of the Queen's support around her arms as she strained to breathe, her vision blurring as the pain in her side pounded. Even with her help she couldn't find the strength to stand as she fell back once more to the ground. Suddenly she sensed Loki was in the room as a flash of light filled the air behind the Enchantress. Natasha labored under the sickness falling over her as she tried to make out what was happening in front of her.

"Not a very smart move, Loki." Amora seethed, "You dare to attack me while I hold your precious infant? Your daughter is lucky that my companion here could block your blows."

"I wasn't aiming for her. She is in no danger from me," he retorted, the Chitauri scepter held firmly in his hand," You forget, I'm much more skilled than you are."

"You'll have to excuse me, I have an appointment to keep." She intoned sarcastically as she smiled. "Besides, it's time for you to obtain the ransom for this priceless little bundle. Trust me. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"If you do this Amora I swear to you that you will be dead before the morrow," the young prince promised his voice like stone. Amora simply chuckled as she nodded her head toward her cohort. Skurge extended his axe toward Loki, a large burst of fire unfurling from its point as it flew straight towards the trickster. He threw up his hand blocking the flames with an invisible shield as the two of them disappeared from view taking their daughter with them. Loki rushed towards his wife letting the scepter disappear from his grasp as Frigga knelt by her side.

"What happened? What did they do to her?" Loki inquired frantically as he took in the sight of his wife, her eyes barely opened and her breathing ragged. "She's bleeding!"

"We need to get a healer," his mother instructed, "I think she's been poisoned."

"Loki," Natasha gasped as she tried to focus on him, she could feel his warm breath against her face and his fingers running gently across her arm.

"Shhh… my darling, don't try and talk. Save your strength," he whispered gently before staring back up at his mother. "We don't have time to wait. I need you to help hold her down."

"What are you going to do, Loki?" Frigga inquired nervously as she pressed her hands against her daughter-in-law's shoulders.

"Natasha, the pain is going to get severely worse before it gets better," he revealed before kissing her softly on her lips. "Trust me, my little spider. I will never let anything happen to either of you." He reached around her neck pulling the chain of the necklace until he held the emerald heart in his hands. Sitting up he placed his other hand firmly against the wound in her side, the emerald glowed brighter until the light from it seemed to envelop her body from beginning to end. A blue hue began to overtake her husband's skin until he was completely in his Jotunn form. His touch sent a shiver into every inch of her body and the frost seemed to increase with every passing second. She could feel it in her veins as if her blood itself was being frozen, the pain became unbearable as she screamed in agony, her entire body convulsing in spasms until in a flash it was over. She opened her eyes slowly. Loki was staring down at her, his red eyes blazing as he caressed her cheek with his long, slender fingers. "It's alright, my darling. The toxin is gone." He let go of the charm as he helped her sit up. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Loki, I'm so sorry," she sobbed as he strengthened his grip around her. "What are we going to do? Where do you think they've taken her?" She moved away from him for a moment as her eyes surveyed the room. The bodies of the guards lying on the ground, how did one man do all of this in such a short space of time? "She must be so scared." She whispered as she buried her head in his neck, squeezing him tightly once more. She felt the chill in his skin fade as he held her closer, his lips kissing the top of her hair as he tried to comfort her.

"She will be fine, Natasha." Loki promised as he stood, his emerald eyes focusing on his mother. "Was this piddling band all that Odin left to look after you?"

"He left one of his strongest warriors," Frigga replied, her eyes filled with worry. "How were we to know that he was working with Amora? Don't blame your father, my son?"

"No? Perhaps if he had dealt with her as you had requested my daughter would still be here. He certainly never wasted any time in rendering his punishments on me," he raged.

"If anyone is to blame it is me, Loki," she declared sorrowfully. "It is my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," Frigga interrupted, "Skurge annihilated them within minutes. There is nothing that would have stopped Amora from entering this room."

"She was waiting for an opening and I gave it to her," she insisted, her heart breaking at the thought of her daughter alone and terrified.

"My mother is right, Natasha," Loki interrupted, "There was nothing you could have done against him. His axe had mystical properties. These poor fools didn't stand a chance. We must think of how we will get her back."

"I should have sent Hawkeye away," she murmured. How could she have been so foolish? How could she not have known?

"Barton? What do you mean?" he snapped, his dark green eyes narrowing as he awaited an answer.

"She disguised herself as him," she confessed, her blue eyes glistening with tears as she attempted to control her emotions. She needed to become the calm and calculating Black Widow, she would be useless to help her daughter otherwise.

"Did she?" he rasped, a coldness spreading across his features. He was angry and jealous. She didn't need their bond to tell her that.

"We need to tell Thor and Odin what has happened," Frigga broke in quickly as she placed a tentative hand against his shoulder.

"I can take care of my daughter myself," he said sharply, his frozen stare never leaving his wife. "I don't need either of them." He raised his fingers as if to cast a spell. Natasha put her hand on his wrist as she moved in closer.

"You are not going anywhere without me," she demanded. She didn't care how irritated or resentful he was about her admission she was not about to let him go off on his own.

"Don't you want to check on Barton?" he sneered as he pulled his hand away from her. "Besides, where I am going you can't follow, I will be back for you later."

"If you don't want Thor's help that's up to you but you are not going to leave me out of this. She is my daughter and I am going with you." She challenged as she grabbed his arm once more, her sapphire eyes boring into his heatedly.

"I told you that I would be back for you or don't you trust me?" Loki admonished indignantly as he brushed himself free of her hold once more.

"Where are you going?" she inquired placing her hand lightly against his chest as he stared down at her coldly.

"To retrieve something that I need," the young prince informed her as he stood there unmoving.

"Not the gauntlet?" she asked worriedly. She was scared for him when he became like this, he acted too rashly when he was this angry. "You can't think to…"

"Enough talking," he cut her off crossly," We don't have time for your interrogations. I will be back shortly."

"Why do you insist on keeping me in the dark?" she exasperated, "Please, Loki, just tell me…" But he disappeared before she could even finish her thought and not just from her eyes. The sense of him went away as well. He was no longer on Asgard. Dear god, she thought, please don't let him have gone off to Svartalheim on his own. He had promised that he wouldn't go after Rowan alone and that he would return for her, she needed to show him that she trusted him. She exhaled slowly as she remained frozen gazing at the spot where her husband once stood.

"I don't care what he says," Frigga's voice breaking into her thoughts. "Thor needs to be told. The two of you cannot go up against them on your own. He is too prideful for his own good."

"They are all in the midst of battle to keep your realm safe," Natasha admitted reluctantly, "What can they do?"

"Everything they possibly can. She is our family," Frigga answered as she walked towards the entranceway. Natasha's heart sank as it always did when she felt the loss of him this way. Standing there alone in the room without either of them was more than she could bare but she needed to remain strong for her daughter. Loki would not be happy when he found out that his mother had gone against his wishes but she knew that Frigga was right they could not handle this on their own.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 –

He watched her eyes flicker back and forth scanning the people who were dining along the side of the room where he stood before returning her attentions to her companion. He knew that she couldn't see him, no one could but he was also fully aware that she could sense his presence. Loki didn't care for the way the letch seated at the table with her was obviously scanning her body as he spoke. She was arrayed in a dark green slip dress, the length of which stopped halfway down her thigh. The young prince was mindful of the way the deadly assassin used her charms against her unwitting marks. It wasn't as if she was actually interested in the pathetic fool that sat before her. He wasn't jealous, not really. In fact, the ease with which she was able to manipulate those around her was one of the many things about her that he admired. It was something that they both excelled at but now that he considered her to be his, he hated the idea of anyone believing even for a moment that they had a chance with her. He watched the man as he maneuvered his hand beneath the table to rest upon her knee. Loki hissed audibly as he moved across the room in a fury. Natasha stood up instantly. She probably felt him coming nearer, Loki thought absently as he continued to move closer. Undoubtedly she worried about what he planned on doing to the pathetic little mortal. He knew she would be annoyed with him for disturbing her trivial mission, whatever it was, but he didn't care.

"Excuse me," she smiled sweetly to the man as he began to rise. "I'll be right back. I just need to use the ladies room."

"Perhaps, I should pay the check," the fellow replied enthusiastically. "We could continue our conversation upstairs."

"That sounds lovely," she responded as she moved away from the table and out toward the lobby of the hotel and into the ladies restroom. She took a look around, peering under the stall doors to make sure they were empty before calling out to the open air. "Enough games, Loki. Why are you following me?"

The mischievous prince dropped his invisibility spell. He was wearing a black suit, a green scarf draped around his neck as he stood before her regally. "Who is that man? What does Shield want with him?" he asked her, ignoring her question.

"None of your business," she ordered, "Now get lost and I don't just mean so I can't see you. I can't work with you staring over my shoulder. It's unnerving."

"That man thinks he is about to take you to his room and into his bed." Loki rasped, just thinking about the mortals last words was making his blood boil over.

"Well, of course he does," she replied casually. "But he isn't. I'm just here to retrieve some information. Now, please. Go Loki."

"Just the fact that he believes it makes me want to crush his skull," he revealed as his emerald eyes gazed longingly at the thin straps of her jade gown. "He touched you. He better not make that mistake again."

"All the more reason for you to leave," She remarked before placing her finger lightly against her ear. "I'm fine, Barton. Ten more minutes and I'll have everything we need." She dropped her hand back down to her side as she eyed him warily. "What are you waiting for, Loki?"

"Barton is here?" he asked icily. Why did they always seem to be on assignments together? There was no mortal on this entire planet that he hated more than that damned archer. His possessiveness shot up a thousand degrees just by the mention of his name.

"Hawkeye always has my back. We are a team," she replied simply as she moved towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Don't you think it's past time that you left this pitiful organization?" he sneered as he watched her walk past him.

"And why would I do that?" she asked heatedly as she turned back around to face him.

"Because you're sleeping with their enemy?" he responded, a smirk forming against his lips as his emerald eyes gazed over her body once more. She was so beautiful and in her current outfit she was even more tantalizing. He knew she was angry with him for interrupting her but her obvious annoyance only fueled his own irritation. He didn't want her going back out there with that man and even more than that he hated the thought of the archer being near her in her present attire. "And have been for weeks now. Isn't that reason enough? What would your precious birdman think if he knew?"

"I don't have time for your childishness." She snapped as she turned back towards the exit and began to open the door. "I have a job to do." He slammed his hand against the top of the door as it banged shut.

"I think you should make time," he retorted, a wicked smile appearing on his lips as he continued to lean over her. Even in her spiked heels she was quite a few inches shorter than him as he took his free hand and began to play with her hair. "In fact, I think I must insist that you do."

"I am not giving up my place at Shield, any more than you are willing to give up… whatever foolish schemes you're planning," she quipped as she stared up at him with impatience shining in her sapphire eyes. "And as for what they would do if they knew? What do you think Thanos would do if he knew where you spent your evenings?"

"Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled lightly as he continued to twirl her strawberry curls between his fingers. "I love your spirit, my little spider. Is it any wonder that I fell in love with you? Do you have any idea how badly I want you right now?" He hated the secrecy of their relationship although it was a necessary precaution at the moment. Soon his plans would be complete and then he would make sure everyone knew that she was indeed his.

"Well, you are just going to have to wait. I'm on the clock and my mark is going to start to get suspicious if I'm gone much longer. Not to mention Clint." She replied coolly as she moved her hand back to the door handle. "Get out of my way, Loki."

"I'm not in a very patient mood this evening," he smiled deviously as he let go of the strand of hair in his hand and moved to rest his palm against her thigh, his fingers skimming lightly beneath the satin cloth. "What gorgeous legs you have, my darling," he whispered bringing his mouth to her earlobe, suckling the soft skin before grazing his teeth over it teasingly. She craned her neck to the side, giving him better access, as her breath hitched in anticipation. His lips rained kisses down the side of her neck, to the curve of her shoulder as he pulled her closer. He took her mouth, devouring her as he molded her body to his. Her breasts flattening against his chest, his hand moving up her thigh to caress her backside as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. He couldn't get enough of her. The hunger for her grew too fast as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him as he pressed her body against the door. She smiled at him seductively as she reached down and undid the buckle of his slacks.

"We really shouldn't. Anyone could attempt to come in at any moment," she breathed coyly, her blue eyes sparkling with desire. Her small fingers delving inside his pants and curling around the hard silky flesh she found there. She bit her lip bewitchingly as she lifted him free and as she did he realized his entire body was shaking.

"Valhalla," he moaned as her fingers continued their assault and he wasn't sure if he meant it as a curse or a prayer. This woman was going to be the death of him. He tugged aside the leg of her panties with a frantic motion as he positioned himself. They both sucked in a breath of staggering fulfillment as he thrust his hips forward driving her up against the door as he filled her with one deep stroke. Natasha pushed her fingers through his long dark hair as she moaned low in her throat. He drove within her again and again, feeling the sweet tension building in their bodies as she began to contract around him. The feel of her orgasm sending him over the edge, with a series of deep wrenching groans he emptied himself within her as his body slowly stilled. He released her legs, settling her gently back down to the ground as he rested his forehead against her own while they both attempted to catch their breath.

"Being with you is quite addictive," he jested as he brushed his finger along her jaw, his lips sweeping against hers once more as he smiled.

"A little mortal like me?" she teased playfully as she tugged the edges of his scarf pulling him down to kiss her once more. When their lips parted, his eyes grew serious as the words she had spoken struck him suddenly. He hadn't given much thought to their differences; her life was much more fragile than his. She was human and he was not. How long would they have together? The thought of being without her unnerved him, he would have to think of a way to ensure that he would never lose her.

A crash of thunder in the distance broke him from his thoughts as he moved his wrist back and forth, gazing intently at the cold blueness of his skin. Strange how such a spontaneous moment had propelled him to discover a way to take that precious relic from its resting place. He realized now that his earlier anger at his wife had been misplaced. He shouldn't have been so brisk with Natasha when he left but he couldn't seem to help it. He hated her relationship with the archer and the idea that Amora had used him as a way to get to their daughter only fueled his insecurities. He supposed that it was common knowledge by now that the casket of winters was gone from Asgard's vaults. As long as no one knew that it was safely tucked around his wife's neck than all was good. He could only imagine what the Frost Giant's would do to get their hands on it.

"The Frost Giants," he chuckled to himself as he knelt down toward the snow covered ground. Even in this form surrounded by the ice and wintery chills of Jotunheim, he still could not think of himself as one of them. He opened his palm calling the scepter to him, his red eyes focusing on the frozen ground in front of him as he began his incantation. The snow began to melt and the earth to rumble as the mischievous prince's grin grew wider. Soon he would have everything that he needed to deal with that dark elf once and for all.

As he reappeared in the Great Hall of Asgard his resentment flourished tenfold at the sight before him. His gaze fell upon the Black Widow as his eyes narrowed in his irritation.

"Why are they here? Is the war over so quickly?" Loki rasped as he strutted towards her.

"Do not be angry with your wife," Frigga interrupted. "It was I that searched out your brother against your wishes."

"And who is responsible for the rest of the rabble?" He probed impatiently as his eyes remained rooted upon his wife.

"A wise man in need accepts the help that he is offered, my son, think of your daughter." Frigga instructed as she stood regally next to the Black Widow.

"Have you lost your voice, my darling?" Loki intoned sarcastically as he stopped mere inches away from her. Her blue eyes stared up at him, a haunted look held deep inside of them. He could feel the fear raging inside of their bond despite the calmness in her stance. The fear was for their daughter, he knew, and his heart instantly softened until the archer's voice reached the young prince's ears.

"Do you always have to be such an ass?" Hawkeye quipped from his place next to the thunder god. "She has been waiting for you to return for hours. No word on Rowan, no clue where you went. I hope your little trip was worth all the time that's been wasted." Loki leaned forward so that he was only a hairsbreadth away from his wife's face.

"I was going to say that if you want their help then so be it," Loki whispered against her ear. "But I think I've changed my mind," he rasped as he backed away from her. "How dare you have him here? Him of all people? Do you think he is going to help you rescue our daughter? If it were up to him you would have never held her in your arms again."

"I've been waiting here for you," she replied evenly. "I didn't ask for anyone's help."

"Then send them away," he said simply, his emerald eyes surveying her expression carefully as he took a step nearer. "Go ahead, Natasha, send him away."

"Brother, whatever you plan, please let me be a part of it," Thor entreated as he stepped forward. "It was you who placed her under my protection before she was even born. You must trust me. I will stop at nothing to see her safely in your arms again. Let me help."

"You and you alone," Loki snapped. His wife's lack of response to his request had hurt more than anything that she might have said. "Send the rest of your little band of misfits back to help your father or has the Dark Elves war against Asgard truly ended? Meet me in my chambers when you're through discarding your Midgardian trash."

"As you wish, brother," Thor answered solemnly as Loki grabbed his wife's arm before she had a chance to speak. In a flash he had cast his spell as they reemerged in their rooms. Her bright blue eyes glowing like a fire, he knew how she hated when he took her somewhere without her permission but at the moment he could not be bothered with such trivial concerns.

"So what is your plan?" she asked with the calm and collected voice of the Black Widow.

"Make him believe that I'm willing to give him the gauntlet and crush him instead then bring our daughter home." He remarked as he ran his long slender fingers along the edge of their daughters crib.

"That simple?" she expressed doubtfully. "Where have you been? What was it you had to get alone?"

"When Amora came to you, what did she say to you under the guise of Barton?" he pronounced suddenly.

"What could that possibly matter right now?" she replied bitterly as she closed the distance between them. "Loki, he was there for the same reason that Steve was, for Rowan's sake."

"And do you wish he was coming along?" he murmured, raising his emerald eyes to hers when she didn't respond. "You do don't you? Even after everything that happened you still trust him more than you do me?"

"Of course not," she admonished as she reached out and placed her fingers along his chest. "Please let this go. Our daughter is all that matters." She placed her arms around him suddenly, holding him tightly as he returned her embrace. "I love you, Loki." She whispered as Thor entered the room.

"It is time," he disclosed as he began the spell to take them to Svartalfheim. As the swirling motions ceased the young prince took in the sight of the throne room. Malekith was seated brazenly upon his throne, a devious grin spread across his face as he observed the new arrivals. Amora was standing at his side and the one that she had called Skurge was positioned a few feet away but Rowan was nowhere to be seen.

"I expected you earlier, young one," the elven emperor slithered as he tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair. "You've brought your brother, how quaint. Where is the gauntlet?"

"Where is my daughter?" Loki rasped as he moved towards the middle of the room. "Bring her to me now or there is no bargain."

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" Malekith laughed mirthfully. "You will get nothing from me until you have brought forth my prize."

"Then it seems we are at an impasse," the trickster remarked as his eyes suddenly turned blood red. "I will give you nothing until you have brought her before me."

"Interesting," the dark elf pondered as the iris of his olive green eye grew larger momentarily. "Skin of an Asgardian, eyes of a Frost Giant, is this meant to intimidate me or don't you even know what you are anymore?"

"I am neither Asgardian nor am I of Jotunnheim, I am Loki and I have suffered you long enough." He seethed as he called the scepter to his side. The mischievous prince stood there regally before the throne, adorned in his golden armor, the gems inside the staff glowing brightly as they seemed to spin within its tip. Malekith's eyes narrowed as they fell upon the scepter, taking careful note of the colors as they swirled. The dark elf seemed mesmerized as the lights swooshed about the room, yellow, blue, and red. The dark elf stood up abruptly, his eyes glowing evilly before dimming back to their natural state.

"The power gem? I thought you only had two?" Malekith grated as he stepped closer to the trickster. "You'd be a fool to attack me now. You don't know where I've put her."

"A fool to attack you? Perhaps," Loki mused as he twirled the staff in his hand. "Yet, I am in the mood for a little bit of fun." The trickster moved swiftly pointing the scepter at his intended target, a burst of red light shot out from its point and slammed straight into the axe of Amora's cohort. Skurge attempted to deflect the blow but the power of the gem was too strong as the entire weapon began to glow crimson while it trembled in the hulky guard's hands. Until all of a sudden it was no more. "What are you without that mystical piece?" the young prince laughed wickedly. "Nothing but brawn, pathetic really." Skurge admitted a low growl in his throat as he stepped forward, seemingly not deterred by his lack of weapon.

"Enough," Malekith ordered, his ears twitching in his anger. "Be careful, young one. I have something much more precious of yours. Annihilate my entire kingdom and it still will not get you what you seek. So you must ask yourself what is more important to you, the power you hold in your grasp or your daughter?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 –

The click of her heels reverberated down the hall as she swept the distance in a steady pace. She wasn't even completely sure what she was doing except that she had felt this compulsive need to see the prisoner for herself. Her fingertips hovered over the keypad to unlock the door for a few moments before she entered the code swiftly and entered the room. The guard on duty looked up at the Black Widow, a look of surprise mixed with confusion settling along his features.

"Why don't you take a coffee break, Charlie," she remarked as she moved across the floor casually. "I've got some questions for our guest before he goes home."

"No problem, I'd love some fresh air. He's been giving me the evil eye all morning, the guy gives me the creeps," the young recruit admitted as he moved to leave. "I'll be back in fifteen."

Natasha turned her attention to the demigod who was sitting on the small cot inside the jail cell, his back leaning against the wall as his hands rested in his lap. He almost looked as if he was there of his own accord, if it wasn't for the metal handcuffs that tied his wrists tightly together. His emerald eyes followed her movements as she strolled closer.

"And what information have you been sent to gather this time, Agent Romanoff?" he teased, a slight smile appearing against his lips. "If you think that I'm going to tell you how to work the Tesseract you are wasting your time."

"Selvig's got that covered," she replied coolly. "He should have it ready to take you and Thor back to Asgard within the hour." Natasha watched as his expression became more serious but his gaze never left her.

"Then why are you here?" he inquired as he stood up and walked towards her. "Come to gloat? Exact some sort of revenge for Barton? What is it, Agent Romanoff, what do you want?" She wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't have any clear reason for being there. It was just that something had felt off, felt different inside of her ever since she met him. She couldn't explain it and she wasn't sure what to do about it. The longer she stared into his dark green eyes, the more certain she became that seeking him out had been a mistake. She turned back towards the door without giving him an answer.

"Are you trying to get under my skin," he muttered under his breath. "Think again, pathetic little mortal." She froze at the sound of his words as she turned back slowly, her sapphire eyes burning in irritation. Even now, handcuffed and locked away in a cell awaiting his return to Asgard for who knew what kind of punishment and he still had an heir of superiority about him. It annoyed her to no end.

"Pathetic, huh?" she snapped as she closed the distance between them once more. "I'm the one who closed your portal? You're supposed to be some kind of god, right? Yet, you were bested by this little mortal not once but twice."

"Enjoy your moment while you can," he sneered. His eyes narrowing as he leaned his shoulder against the bars. Despite the coldness in his features, the apathy failed to reach his gaze. His shimmering jade eyes held something more, a softness to them that didn't match his face or his words. There was something about the way that he regarded her in that moment that stirred sensations deep within her. The realization of which startled her as she continued to listen to him speak. "I may be locked away for now but like everything else, this too shall pass."

The Black Widow stood motionless as she watched her husband staring down the elven emperor before them. Malekith's last words echoing over in her mind as she awaited Loki's response. She wasn't sure what had made her mind flash to such a distant memory. It seemed like a life time ago. Things had been so different between them then. In that moment, she would have given anything to get away from him, to never think of him again and now she couldn't imagine a world that didn't have him in it. Despite what he believed, there was no one in her life that she trusted more than him.

"Do you really think threatening my daughter is the wisest move?" the young prince rasped as he twirled the Chitauri scepter in his grasp.

"You have no choice but to bargain with me, young one." Malekith slithered in his grating drawl, his mouth upturned in a devious grin. "No choice at all," he chuckled as he turned his gaze to the Enchantress who stood at his left. "A job well done, my dear."

"Where is she?" Natasha snapped impatiently.

"I don't converse with petty mortals," the dark elf sneered in his slippery voice as he glared at her, his eyes filled with distain. "The child is quite powerful despite its unfortunate mixed blood," he continued as he turned his attentions back to her husband. His eyes glowed as a strange eerie smile played along his lips. "Perhaps, I should raise it, as Odin did you. One can never tell when one of these mixed breeds can prove useful."

"You wouldn't have sent her far," Loki hissed as his emerald eyes moved slowly back and forth between the dark elf and the Enchantress. "Nor would you have entrusted her care to just anyone, she is far too valuable to your plans."

"Enough talk," Malekith ordered," Bring the gauntlet here just as you swore to the Titan that you would be able to do. You have more than enough power in that staff to call forth the gems and reunite them with their kin."

Natasha watched her husband as he began to take a step towards Amora. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he had made a decision about something. She knew that he would never give the elven emperor the gauntlet, Malekith could not be trusted to keep his end of any bargain but where did that leave them. How could they rescue their daughter when they had no idea where she was?

"You are awfully quiet, Amora." Loki remarked as he stood in front of her. Natasha watched as the sorceress' eyes drifted toward the dark elf before settling back on her husband. "And you've barely given a moment's glance for my brother. Has your obsession finally waned?"

"How long are you going to let him waste our time, Malekith?" she declared as her long blond hair fell across her shoulder. "Inflict some pain on his daughter and see how fast he complies." She took a step away from him so that she was closer to the elven emperor.

"Perhaps, you are right," the dark elf mused with a slight twitch of his ears. "The trickster needs proof of my determination." Natasha felt a stab of pain in her chest at the sound of his words as she tried desperately to maintain her façade of quiet composure.

"A move like that would only ensure your death," Loki snarled as his grip tightened visibly around his scepter. "You want to bargain, yes? I will tell you the only arrangement I will make with you." He held out his hand and with a flick of his wrist a long smooth cylinder appeared in his palm. The cylinder that she had been sent to retrieve for Shield, she knew that Loki had obtained all three but why was he bringing one forth now? He tossed it toward the elven emperor as he took another step closing the distance between himself and Amora once more. "The other two are well hidden but not impossible for someone of your talents to locate eventually, if you try very hard."

"Is this what little worth you give to your daughter's safety," the dark elf growled as he stared at the tube in his hand. The iris of his green eye grew larger in his fury as he glided his thumb along the side of the strange talisman. "You think to play games with me… with her life?"

"I'm striking a pact with you, a deal if you will," the trickster divulged, his lip upturned in a half-smile as he continued. "We are at a standstill here. Neither of us is foolish enough to give up our bargaining chip before getting what we want because we don't trust each other to fulfill our part of any agreement. We can stand here staring each other down for the next millennia or you can take my proposition. Go find the remaining two while I search for my daughter. If you locate them than you can call upon the gauntlet yourself and if I find my child first than there will be nowhere in the nine realms that you will be safe from me."

"You are asking me to trust that the other two talismans are even still in existence." Malekith grated in his oily voice as he maneuvered the cylinder in the palm of his hand. "How do I know you haven't destroyed them?"

"How do I know that my daughter still lives?" the young prince replied icily. The sound of those words caused an involuntary gasp from the Black Widow despite all of her attempts to remain calm. She had never once let herself even think for a moment such a dismal thought and hearing it from her husband's lips sent a shiver down her spine. She felt Thor's hand rest upon her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her but Loki's eyes never strayed from Malekith. "Is it a bargain or not?" Loki demanded before turning his gaze back to the Enchantress. "I have a gift for you to give to your sister," Loki advised suddenly as he unsheathed a dagger from his belt and slammed it into her side. Skurge rushed forward but his body was met with a powerful wallop from Mjolnir as Thor released the hammer straight into his stomach before calling it back to his grip.

"What do you think you're doing? Is this how you strike a bargain?" Malekith snapped raising his free hand as if to strike at him with his magic but Loki simply stared at him coldly slamming the scepter to the ground to emphasize his own powers.

"My deal is with you and you alone," he ordered. "Or do you care more about this wretched woman than getting your hands on the Gauntlet?" Natasha looked on in bewilderment as the sorceress grabbed her side, her features changing as she grimaced in pain, her hair became a reddish-blonde and her eyes a deeper green. "Don't worry, Lorelei. I am sure Malekith has an antidote for what ails you. After all, it was he that tainted the blades that Amora used on me and my wife was it not? You should have never involved yourself in your sister's schemes." The dark elf glared at the staff in the young prince's hand, watching the colors of the gems begin to glow brighter as they seemed to swirl within the scepters point.

"So you know that Amora isn't here," Malekith said turning his gaze onto her sister as she collapsed to her knees, her breathing heavy. "What do you gain from doing this?" he remarked as he pointed his long fingers towards her.

"Nothing," Loki breathed wickedly, "I did it because I felt like it. Shall we have our little contest or not?"

"It is agreed," the dark elf answered as he bent down to tend to Lorelei. "Finding Amora isn't going to be as easy as you think. Happy hunting, young one, when next we meet you are going to be in for a world of pain."

Loki raised the scepter in the air as an eerie light began to glow from the jewels then suddenly Natasha felt a strange rush of air flow around her body. The entire room felt as if it were spinning, every limb began to tremble then just as quickly it stopped. The three of them stood in an open space, they were outdoors but she wasn't sure precisely where they were although it looked and felt like earth.

"What in the world was that?" she gasped. "Why did you teleport us that way? You could have at least warned me. I didn't know what was happening."

"Brother, why would you give him the means to attain the gauntlet?" Thor inquired as he took in the sight of their surroundings. "Was that wise?"

"I have my reasons," he replied frostily as he bid the staff to dematerialize in front of them. "Amora is in Midgard."

"How do you know that?" Thor questioned.

"Because I know her," Loki snapped. "She is aware that you have placed this world under your protection and everything she does revolves around you. I'm going to send you to Shield. They trust you. See if they can get any leads on where she might be. You can go with him, Natasha."

"The hell I will," she seethed as she glared at him. That was the last straw. She had enough of his callous demeanor towards her. "We will search for her together and that is final."

"Oh is it now?" he leaned his head forward as he spoke, his green eyes narrowing as his eyebrows creased in annoyance. "Perhaps I should leave the two of you in this clearing and you can travel on foot back to Shield. Do you even know where you are? I'll give you a hint. It's going to be a very long walk."

"We don't have time for this childishness, Loki," she admonished. "We need to find our daughter."

"Yes, we do. And why is that?" Loki replied heatedly as his long black hair blew slightly in the breeze. "If you hadn't been so besotted by that blasted archer she would still be with us." The cold words were like a knife in her heart. The pain only doubled by the fact that she had not stopped blaming herself since the moment that her daughter was lifted out of her arms.

"I made a mistake," she answered softly," but not in the way that your implying."

"And what is it that I'm implying?" the young prince snipped, his emerald eyes unmoving in their frosty stare.

"If you want to be angry with me, than fine, be angry with me," she retorted. "But let go of this insane jealousy that you have. I have no feelings for him other than friendship and we shouldn't even be having this conversation. We need to find Rowan."

"First I'm childish and now I'm insane," he quipped, there was a smile on his lips but his eyes held nothing but ire. "Why ever did you marry me? Perhaps you accepted the wrong proposal."

"Loki," she began before he cut her off as he turned toward his brother.

"Do you have an objection to going to Shield as well?" he inquired his voice near shaking in his irritation.

"I will do whatever I can," Thor said simply. It was obvious that the tension between them was making the thunder god uncomfortable. Loki raised his hand, bending his fingers slightly to begin his spell before turning back toward his wife.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" he mocked. "Odin might have sent them back already and it's been so long since you've seen him."

"Enough, Loki." She shouted. His remarks were becoming beyond frustrating but he merely rolled his eyes at her as he continued to cast his spell to send Thor to the helicarrier.

"Suit yourself," he murmured as he stared at the empty space where his brother once stood.

"You're putting so much more into this than there actually was," she exasperated as she moved closer to him, placing her hands lightly against his chest, running her finger along the leather straps. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let my guard down but I didn't know that she could shape shift like you. If she had pretended to be Steve or Tony or even your brother would you be so angry?"

"She wouldn't have chosen them because she never would have gotten as close to you as she needed to," Loki insisted as he glanced down at her hands still fingering the straps of his top before he raised his eyes back to be level with hers. "She had to be mere inches from you for you not to have noticed her strike." He placed his hands on her shoulders as he pulled her even closer. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward, his emerald eyes lingering for a moment upon her lips before his gaze sharpened, boring down into her own. His voice was intense and biting as his grip on her shoulders tightened. "Was he as close as this when he pulled the dagger?" he rasped. "Did you think he was going to kiss you? Did you want him to?"

"Let go. You're hurting me," she admitted reluctantly as he strengthened the hold on her arms. He pushed her away from him roughly before reaching into a pocket along his belt and pulling out a necklace with a bright blue charm dangling from the end. "What is that?"

He ignored her question as he grazed his finger along the triangular stone seemingly in deep concentration. She wished that there was some way that she could rid him of his suspicions and jealousy. Part of her wished that she had never mentioned that Amora had appeared in the guise of Hawkeye but it would have been far worse if she hadn't told him and he had found out some other way. It was better for her to take his anger now than for him to have thought that she had tried to hide it from him.

"Can you use that to find Rowan?" she asked again as she took a tentative step closer to him. He looked up at her abruptly, a flash of red shimmering through his eyes as he observed her movements. She stood frozen while she watched his eyes revert back to dark green as he held her gaze.

"I think I might be able to," he said finally as he glanced back down at the stone, "if Amora still holds its twin with her."

"Why did you send Thor away?" she inquired as she watched him skeptically. "If you were planning on trying this then why not have him with you if it works?"

"Always so distrustful of me," he taunted. He placed the chain around his neck then held the blue charm between his finger and his thumb as he rested his hand against his chest.

"I didn't say that," Natasha protested vehemently.

"You didn't have to," he scowled, closing his eyes he began an incantation as he rolled the stone between his fingers. She watched him intently hoping against hope that whatever he was attempting would work and lead them to their daughter. He stood there unmoving in some sort of trance for what felt like an eternity but in reality was barely more than five minutes. Then his eyelids opened revealing his gorgeous green eyes as she waited anxiously for him to speak.

"I've seen them," he whispered, a predatory smile appearing on his lips. "I know where she is." Then without warning his lips were upon hers, his large hands cradling her face as he kissed her. His mouth was warm and firm, the press of his lips the perfect blend of hunger and tenderness. When they finally broke apart he traced her lips with his fingertip. Delicious tingles shot out from the point of contact. Her entire body quivered. It was as if he had never been upset with her then his smile faded, his expression scarily serious as he let his hands fall to his sides. "We should go now before she moves or discards the stone."

"I thought for a moment that maybe you had forgiven me," she admitted as she observed him hopefully.

"I don't really blame you," he revealed solemnly, his gaze falling toward his hands as he turned his wedding band back and forth around his finger. "It was my schemes that started all of this. They only came after our daughter because of me."

"But you are angry with me," she stated. He had put a wall up between them ever since she had mentioned Hawkeye's name in the Great Hall and she desperately wanted to tear it down. "You are the one, the only one for me. What do I need to do to make you believe me?"

"Hate him," he hissed in a breathless whisper as he let go of his ring and stared up at her grimly.

"Excuse me?" she puzzled. The sudden savage look in his eyes startled her for a moment. She hadn't expected her question to make him even angrier.

"I want you to think of every second that we were apart because of his schemes and I want you to loathe him for it," His voice commanding as he towered over her. "I want you to despise him for every moment that you flinched from me, that you distrusted me, that you let him near you while you pushed me away. But you don't hate him do you?"

"I hate what he did," she replied cautiously. He made a vexed sound in his throat as he turned away from her in a huff.

"Let's go," he muttered as he extended his hand out toward her but she shook her head slowly.

"No, not yet," she entreated. "Not with your mind all tangled up this way. You can't face the Enchantress like this. You are not thinking clearly. What about Thor? Don't you want to bring him with you?"

"I'm perfectly capable of handling Amora on my own," the mischievous prince intoned bitterly.

"Why did you bring him along if you didn't intend for him to help?" she asked again. "Are you sure she is alone? What if she has other ally's with her?"

"If you want to go to Shield to speak with Thor or whoever else might have arrived by now," he jibed sarcastically. "I will gladly send you but I'm going to get our daughter."

"Remarks like that are precisely why you can't leave yet," she instructed forcefully. "I know your weakness and so does she. I know because it's me. You would do anything for me, anything to keep me with you. All she has to do is mention Barton's name and you will be so incensed, god only knows what you would do. You can't fight her that way. You could walk right into a trap."

"I would never put our daughter at risk," Loki replied in indignation. "If I didn't think I could handle her than I would seek out help. I know her weaknesses as well and that is why I have brought Thor with me. He is my bargaining chip, if it comes to that."

"What are you talking about?" She could barely register the words that he had spoken as she watched the sly grin appear across his lips.

"Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled wickedly. "What don't you understand?"

"You would use your brother?" she asked astounded by the admission, the disappointment on her face as clear as day.

"What a surprise," he murmured almost to himself before his voice grew louder as his smile disappeared. "Always so quick to think the worst of me."

"But you just said," Natasha protested as he walked toward her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Enough, I'm going now," he commanded. "Are you coming with me or do you want me to send you to Thor?"

As the swirling motions from his incantation ceased, Natasha took in her surroundings cautiously. They had appeared in the middle of a small apartment but they were alone. She stared forlornly at the small play pen that was set up in the middle of the room.

"Do you think she sensed you coming?" she wondered out loud as her heart sank. She could feel her eyes begin to glaze as she struggled to hold back the tears.

"No," the young prince assured her as he touched his fingers to the triangular stone dangling from his neck. "She is not far." He strutted towards the window, his hand still holding the blue charm as he gazed down below. "In fact I'm quite certain that she is down there in that park. Even without this thing I could sense that someone with a great deal of magic is close by." He turned back toward his wife and she could tell by the sudden change in his expression that she was doing a very poor job of hiding her grief. He closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms as he held her closely. She leaned against him absorbing his strength as she rested her head against his chest. His hand threaded through her long, red curls as his lips brushed softly against the top of her head. "It won't be long now, my little spider. I promise." He murmured as he turned her face to meet his. Then he lowered his mouth to hers kissing her softly before he spoke once more. "We better get down there."

As they exited the building she realized for the first time just how close they were to the helicarrier. Why would she pick this city of the entire world to bring her child to? She felt the spell settle over her suddenly as she turned to look at him. She hadn't realized that he was going to disguise them. He merely gave her a wink as he took her hand into his and continued walking.

"What do you think she is doing here?" she inquired, the spy in her was on overload. She couldn't fathom why a kidnapper would take the child to the very city where her mother came from. All of her earthly ties were here. This should have been the last place that Amora hid herself. It made no sense at all.

He stopped walking abruptly and took her other hand in his as he pulled her toward a bench and sat down. Taking a strand of her long brown hair, he began to twirl it around his fingers as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "She is sitting on a bench at the far side," he whispered before he brushed his lips gently along hers. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder and tried to appear like just another couple enjoying the sights of central park. She glanced casually across the way but she didn't see Amora although her eyes did fall upon another young woman who looked vaguely familiar sitting with her hands resting on a carriage.

"Are you sure that's her?" she asked as she leaned forward, if that was her daughter inside that carriage than she wanted to get hold of her as fast as possible.

"I can sense her ability from here," Loki instructed as he placed his hand against her knee. "Amora never did learn how to cloak her abilities well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She inquired impatiently, fighting the urge to look back in the direction of the sorceress.

"She is here for a reason," he informed her quietly, brushing his hand through his curly blonde hair. "It would be unwise to make a move before we have an idea of what that purpose is." Loki leaned back against the bench as he stared at his wife thoughtfully. "Talk to me about something," he remarked. "We want to blend in with the rest of these Midgardians not sit here like statues staring in her direction."

"This reminds me of when we were in hiding before she was born," Natasha divulged as she reached out and ran her fingers through his short fluffy curls. "All of the different looks that we had and all the different cities where we stayed. Which one was your favorite?"

"Paris, of course," he grinned as he reached for her left hand and held it tightly. "After all, that was where you officially became Mrs. … now what was it? Hiddleston? Oh, yes. How could I ever forget, my dear sweet Scarlett."

"When you're getting fake ID on the black market you can't be too choosy," she jested as she gazed at their joined hands.

"The names never mattered," the young prince whispered. "The only thing that matters is that you're mine." His dark green eyes glanced across the park towards where the Enchantress was sitting. "Well, look what we have here," he announced as he stood up from the bench. Natasha followed his gaze. Her mouth opened in surprise as she watched the woman move to greet the new arrival. "If this was all she was waiting for than its time we go get our daughter." He walked swiftly through the open space, dropping the illusion spell as he got nearer and called the chitauri scepter into his hand. The moment that Amora caught sight of them, she grabbed Rowan from the carriage as if to run and then a look of shocked horror came over her face.

"You won't be able to leave that way," Loki divulged as he grinned wickedly. "It's a new trick I learned, thanks to your master. Once I've seen a spell done, especially when it has been executed on me, then I'm afraid I can't stop thinking about it until I've figured out how to replicate it myself. You will need to walk out of here, my dear." He tilted the staff in his hand so that the tip was pointing in her direction, the gems glowing as the colors swirled slowly. "Give Rowan to my wife."

"And why would I want to do that?" she mocked, her disguise fading as she revealed the ornate dagger held in her hand and pointed it toward the baby.

"Come on. Give it up, lady. Your plan is pretty much shot to hell," Hawkeye gibed. "Let the kid go." Natasha still could not believe that Clint was standing here with Amora. He had sworn to her that he wasn't involved in the Enchantress' schemes. That trying to help free her from the bond was the extent of his dealings with her so why would he have come alone and unarmed to see her?

"Her plan?" she snapped, the words falling from her lips without even thinking. "Why are you here, Barton?"

"Why do you think?" Loki seethed, his voice filled with frustration but his emerald eyes never moved from the Enchantress.

"Oh, look," Amora laughed mirthfully. "Even now, Loki, she still thinks the best of him. Isn't love delightful?"

"Shut up," his voice filled with fury as he stepped closer. "Give my wife our daughter now."

"I have a better idea, why don't I answer her question?" she quipped as she tightened her grip on the blade. "I offered the archer a chance to play the hero and bring your daughter back to you in exchange for his services but he refused or at least he was in the middle of declining when you arrived."

"What services?" the black widow spat out heatedly. "What is he supposed to do for you?"

"Loki is growing too powerful," the Enchantress admitted. "Malekith wants him dead. What better way than from a distance with the aid of someone who never misses. With my magic to cloak him, your husband would never see it coming."

"And you expect me to believe he objected to that?" the mischievous prince replied, tilting his head back as he laughed heartily. "Eh heh heh heh, he would take the shot for free."

Natasha glared at the archer who stood there stoically; he would choose this moment to keep quiet. What was she supposed to think? Why would he have come here alone if he wasn't at least considering making a deal with her again? "Are you going to say anything, Barton? Were you plotting to kill him?"

"You know me better than anyone, Tasha," Clint told her as he crossed his arms around his chest casually. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Loki narrowed his eyes as he observed his wife carefully. The anger simmering inside of him was near explosive levels, she could feel it spiking through their bond. The Enchantress' soft laughter filled the air around them as she smiled proudly.

"Look at the bond between them, Loki," Amora needled. "Have you ever seen such trust? Such blind faith between two people."

Without another word Loki shot a long thin blast from the point of his staff, Amora attempted to move and push the dagger closer to the child but the beam hit her before she was able to make contact. A soft red light began to glow around her as she stood there immobile. "Take Rowan, Natasha," He ordered as he moved closer to the sorceress, staring into her eyes with an evil grin. "Amora won't make a move to stop you."

The black widow grabbed her daughter swiftly and pulled her from the Enchantress' arms. She squeezed her daughter tightly as she felt her tiny arms wrap around her neck. "How could you take that shot while she was holding her?" she gasped as she kissed her daughter's head, tears of joy falling unbidden from her eyes. "What if you had missed? She could have stabbed her."

"Taking chances with your lives is nothing new to him," Hawkeye broke in abruptly.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know that she was safe," Loki rasped as he focused his attention back on the sorceress. "Now what should I do with you, Amora? Do you have any preferences? Oh, that's right you can't talk at the moment. Eh heh heh heh, I warned you not to touch my daughter."

"What is that supposed to mean, Clint?" she questioned. He was here with Amora and now he had the nerve to insult her husband. She wasn't sure what to believe. Had he really refused to help her or was Amora lying to make him seem innocent of any wrong doing.

"Who do you think let loose the Titan?" the archer revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked, moving towards him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"We found proof after you left," Clint continued. "The guard on duty his mind was tampered with, the same way mine was. He was ordered to release him from the collar and from his cell at a specific time. He was ordered by your husband."

"That's a lie," she insisted. She felt Rowan grabbing playfully at her hair as she stared at Barton in disbelief. "He almost killed me and Loki. He never would have done what you're saying. That makes no sense."

"He wanted Thanos dead and he couldn't do it as long as Shield held him captive," Clint maintained. "I guess he underestimated the Titan's abilities. I know he wouldn't want you hurt but the point is that he is willing to take any risk to get what he wants. When are you going to open your eyes, Tasha?"

"My eyes are wide open," she answered angrily. "Instead of trying to throw suspicion on Loki, why don't you tell me what you were doing with Amora? Why would you meet with her alone, if you weren't planning on making some kind of deal?"

"I couldn't pass up a chance to get a lead on your daughter," Clint revealed, his hazel eyes glaring at the back of the trickster as he stood there quietly admiring his handiwork. "And I'm not alone, not entirely. I left a message for Cap. He should be here anytime now."

"What does that prove," Loki interrupted as he turned abruptly to face the two of them. "Look at all the time alone you had with her. The two of you could have concocted any story for whatever your friends found when they arrived."

"I could have but I didn't. My conscience is clear, how about yours?" the archer ribbed as Thor and Captain America arrived with several Shield agents who were clearing the crowd that had begun to gather around them.

"It is time to dispose of your partner once and for all," Loki vowed as he turned back to the sorceress.

"No, Loki." Thor bellowed as he closed the distance between them. "She must face Asgardian Justice. We will bring her back to the All-Father for sentencing."

"Her sentence should be death," the young prince insisted as he continued to stare at her, his emerald eyes filled with abhorrence.

"Why don't you set her free and then take care of her later like you did Thanos," Hawkeye quipped smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Thor inquired as he reached the two of them.

"Stop it, Barton." The black widow remarked irritably before turning toward her husband. "Tell them that you did no such thing, Loki."

"I could care less what your little birdman thinks," he replied casually as he let the staff dematerialize once more from his grasp. She stared intently into her husband's eyes as she wondered, could he have done it. Would he have taken such a risk to rid himself of that beast?

"Loki, did you?" her voice solemn and barely above a whisper as she looked up into his emerald eyes.

"This is priceless," the young prince frothed," All that has happened this evening and I'm the one that you distrust?"

"You didn't answer my question," she asserted. He reached his hand out and brushed it lightly through their daughters strawberry curls, she stretched her little arms out toward him and he took her from his wife.

"I'm quite aware of that fact," he replied flippantly as he held their daughter closely, kissing her gently on her forehead as she giggled. She moved closer to them and ran her fingers along his long dark hair, tucking a stray wisp back behind his ear. Did it matter, she thought suddenly, if he did it or not. The two people she loved most in this world were both in front of her and safe that was all that was important. "It is time to return to Asgard," he stated, his voice soft and tender as his emerald eyes searched hers earnestly. "Thor can deliver her to Odin. I would like to spend some time alone with you and our daughter. If you don't object to leaving Midgard?"

"I don't care where we are as long as we are together," she told him truthfully. "Let's take you home, sweetie." She kissed her daughter before she leaned her head against his shoulder and as he wrapped his arm around her tightly she let out a contented sigh. She had her family and they were all that mattered. She wouldn't let anyone take them from her again.

They had spent the last few hours playing silly games with Rowan, telling her stories, making her laugh, hugging and kissing her to their hearts content until she finally had enough of them and fell asleep. Loki had allowed her to lift her from his arms reluctantly and stood behind her as she laid her gently in the crib. He moved closer, resting his chin against her shoulder as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Can I tell you something," he whispered against her neck. She could feel the heat of his body as he held her. Desire stirred deep inside of her and tingled every inch of her being. She nodded in affirmation as she slid her hands around his. "Before I met you my life was empty so much so that I gave up on living. Literally, I let go into nothingness." Natasha turned her body so that she could look into his face, resting her hand along his cheek as she gazed up into his eyes. There was such a melancholy look about them that it broke her heart. "Do you know what my life would be if I ever lost you? Nothing."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're stuck with me," she told him with a sultry smile, trying to lighten his mood. He pushed a few straggling red curls from her face and kissed her. Her eyes drifted shut as she moaned into his mouth. He steered her toward the bed. He leaned over her, arching her backward into the soft comfort of the mattress. He steadied his weight with his arms as he grinned above her, his tongue peeking through his teeth as he leaned closer. His lips stopping just short of making contact with her own.

"Tease," she reprimanded playfully before she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a mind numbing kiss. He pulled back for a moment as he traced her mouth with his long slender finger.

"You're wearing too much," his voice thickened with desire and without further warning her entire outfit had disappeared. He cupped one swollen breast with his hand as she gasped in pleasure. "That's better," he whispered as his lips trailed down her body.

"You feel so good," she moaned against his mouth as he touched every inch of her with lethal accuracy.

"Would it feel this good if another man were touching you like this?" he whispered as he sucked and nipped at the soft spot behind her ear that always made her tremble with desire. She pushed him away for a moment as his words registered in her mind. Taking his face in her hands as she stared at him. "You are everything to me, Loki, everything," she vowed. Feverish and desperate, she wrenched at his shirt, exposing his hard lean muscle. There was no one who made her feel this way and she hated the idea that he didn't know it. Heat shot through her body as he used his magic once more and rid himself of his remaining clothes. Then he was inside of her, his thrust slow and smooth as he lowered his head and kissed her again. She could feel the delicious pressure of him all the way through her body. She wrapped her legs around him and he gave a low groan as their bodies locked together. Wave after wave of pleasure erupted over them as she dug her finger nails into his shoulders before they collapsed against each other. "Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled as he played lazily with her hair, twirling the red curl through his fingers. "To hell with them all. This is all that matters," Loki divulged as his wife rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes as she listened to the soft sounds of his heart beat and the sweet lullaby of the rise and fall of his abdomen as he breathed softly. His last words washing over her as she fell asleep. "I will never let anyone come between us again."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 –

Loki stood in the great hall alone and waiting. How he hated being made to wait. It was even more frustrating since he was still unclear as to the reason that the All-Father had sent for him in the first place. Was it to inform him of his final decree on the sentencing of the Enchantress? The hearing had been sealed and no announcement had yet been made as to Odin's verdict on the matter. The young prince strutted toward the cathedral window as he gazed out at the kingdom below. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be searching out Malekith so that he could rid himself of the vermin once and for all. There was no doubt that the dark elf must be furious with the way things had played out and would be seeking out his own revenge but he also knew that the sorcerer had grown to fear his strength. Even more so now that he was aware that Loki had added the power gem to his ever growing collection. The dark emperor knew that he couldn't best him one on one. He would not attack again until he was certain of success. Malekith would be keeping to the shadows, biding his time for the perfect moment to make his next move of that the young prince was certain but that meant that Loki needed to be extra vigilant in taking precautions to keep himself and his family safe. Malekith had already attempted to assassinate him once and if what Amora had told them could be trusted than he had planned to give it another try. It was imperative that the young prince strike first. The creak of the great doors broke him from his thoughts as the footman's voice echoed through the hall.

"Behold, his majesty, The All-Father," the youthful guard commanded. "Eternal King of the Nine Realms."

"Leave us," Odin stated swiftly as he walked along the hall towards his son. Loki watched him as he made his way forward. The young prince made no pretense to bow or even move from his place at the grand window where he stood.

"Why have you ordered me here?" Loki inquired a biting edge to his voice as he remained unmoving. Odin made his way up the dais, turning and sitting in his throne as he held gungnir tightly in his grasp.

"Amora has been sentenced for her attack on your wife and the taking of your daughter," the All-father revealed as he gazed at his youngest son. "The judgment was swift and the punishment has already been implemented."

"And you needed to tell me this in private?" the mischievous prince mused as he took a step closer to the throne. "Is she dead?"

"She was condemned to the Well of Eternal Sleep where she will sit in suspended animation for the rest of her days," Odin divulged, keeping a close eye on his son as he tried to gauge his reaction.

"Then she lives," Loki rasped as he moved even closer. "For one of her cohorts to attempt a rescue. Is this how little you value me and my family."

"I value you more than you will ever realize," Odin proclaimed. "So blinded are you by your hate."

"Oh, please. Spare me your attempts at laying claim to any fatherly love for me," the young prince frothed as he paced back and forth for a moment. "Does Mother know?"

"The announcement has not yet been made," his father continued. "I wanted to be sure that you heard it from me."

"Should I feel honored?" Loki quipped as he watched Odin rise from his seat and begin to walk down from the dais. "What is the real reason you wanted me here? Spit it out already."

"Before Svartalfheim attacked our borders, Malekith came here with a warning," Odin revealed. "He made claims that you were responsible for the loss of their waterways. That you had given them back, only to take them again. He said that you meant to provoke him to war so that you could use it to unseat me as king. He offered to hold back his armies if I handed you over to him so that you could pay for your crimes at his hands."

"Interesting," Loki remarked flippantly as he stared at his father with cold eyes. "Why do you tell me this now?"

"Amora made similar claims this evening," the All-Father continued as he took one last step so that he was standing no more than an arm's length from his son. "That you've been sowing chaos in this realm in your bid for the throne. That she only joined with Malekith to save the nine realms from your treachery."

"Eh heh heh heh, of course she did," the mischievous prince chuckled mirthfully, his grin wide as his emerald eyes sparkled in delight. "Such a selfless woman she is, always thinking of the greater good. So where are the guards to take me away for my treason? Eh heh heh heh heh, is this really why you summoned me? To listen to this?"

"Amora would say anything in hopes to ease her sentence. I place no merit to her accusations," Odin pronounced. "But the fact remains that the Casket of Winters is missing from our vaults and you hold not one but three infinity gems in that scepter of yours."

"Please get to the point of why you have brought me here," Loki rasped, moving away from his father and back toward the window. "I would like to return to my wife and daughter."

"It was one thing when you held the mind gem in your possession but now I've been told that you have two others. Who knows how long you've had them." Odin maintained as he followed him to the cathedral window. "I want you to put the reality and power gems back inside the gauntlet and I want it done now."

"I'm sure you do. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" his voice was cold and distant as he wondered absently if Amora had been the one to mention the additional gems in his grasp or had it been Thor.

"You take too many liberties in my presence and I can't allow it any longer as sorry as I am for the secrets that I kept from you," the All-Father intoned angrily. "You can deny my place as your father if you wish but I am your liege. I am your King and you will obey me or suffer the consequences."

"Of course, All-Father," Loki intoned sarcastically as he bowed his head in fake deference. "Only I don't have them. Whoever you received your information from, they are mistaken or lying. See for yourself." The young prince twisted his wrist lightly as he opened his palm calling the Chitauri scepter to his hand. He held it securely as he watched his father's one good eye focus on the point of the staff where the blue gem glimmered in its holding place.

"What have you done with the other two?" Odin inquired, his face falling into a scowl as he awaited an answer.

"If they are not in your vaults then I know not where they are," the young prince lied. "But if you are so certain that I'm after your throne then why not put me next to Amora in your little vacation from the living and be done with it. It's not as if you've never punished me before."

"Do you think I enjoyed making you suffer?" Odin admonished thoughtfully as he continued to observe the scepter in his son's hands. "You caused the death and suffering of countless beings, I had no choice but to pass that judgment upon you. You are better than this, Loki. You have a wife and a child, it is time for you to forget your perceived grievances and do right by your family. If you continue on this path of vengeance you will lose everything that you hold dear."

"My perceived grievances, eh heh heh heh," Loki laughed but his face held no amusement. "Perceived? As if I've made them up? You are right about one thing, old man. My wife and daughter are all that matters. Are we through here? Or are you going to call for the guards?"

"You are free to leave the presence of your King," Odin commanded as he moved back to sit upon his throne. "But remember my son, the moment that Malekith has been captured and the threat against your family has ended than you will return the Chitauri scepter to me and with it any other gems you may have acquired or I will have no choice but to deal with you as a traitor to the throne of Asgard. And that includes giving me back the Casket of Winters." The young prince turned without further word and strutted towards the great doors to exit, his resentment of his father's words and his tone was rising with every step.

"And Loki," Odin called out as his son's fingers reached for the door knob. "I will not have the innocent suffer for Malekith's greed. You will undo whatever mischief you have placed upon their water supply at once."

Loki stormed through the halls in a fit of anger. How he despised his so called father, sitting there all holier than thou and having the nerve to pass judgment upon him. Well Odin would never get his hands on the Casket. It served a much greater purpose than collecting dust in that fools precious little vault. He pulled open the door to his chambers, slamming it shut behind him as he strutted through the sitting room and into the bedroom beyond.

"Was it that bad?" his wife's voice reached his ears as he entered their rooms. She was standing over their daughter's crib fixing her blankets.

"Amora is serving her punishment," Loki advised as he moved further into the chamber. "She shouldn't be a problem for us any longer. Odin merely wanted me to be the first to know."

"And that upsets you?" she inquired skeptically. "What is it you aren't telling me, Loki?"

The young prince exhaled deeply as he crossed the room and exited to the balcony while his wife followed behind him. Placing his hands against the rails he looked out onto the night sky as he spoke softly, "It's the winter solstice. We should be celebrating."

"You told your mother you weren't interested in participating in any of the festivities," her voice filled with worry. He felt her fingers brush against his shoulder for a moment before they fell away. Turning away from his view of the revelers down below, his emerald eyes fell upon his wife. She was standing next to him wearing nothing more than a sage nightgown, her arms enfolded tightly about her sides.

"You must be freezing," he remarked as he unhooked the dark green cape from his leather uniform and wrapped it around her shoulders tightly. He took a strand of her hair between his fingers as he twirled it lazily in his hand. "I loved the Yule-feast when I was a child. Somehow it seemed to lose its luster for me over the years but looking at all of them below, all of the frivolity, it must be nice to have your mind free of burdens."

"What is it, Loki. What's wrong?" Natasha implored. "Is it Malekith? Do you think we are no longer safe here?"

His eyes narrowed and his expression grew deadly serious as he let go of her hair. "No one will ever get near you or our daughter again. I promise you that."

"I can take care of myself," She replied indignantly as her irritation rippled through their bond. Loki couldn't help but smirk slightly as he watched her ruffled expression.

"I'm quite aware of your prowess. I know that you can take care of yourself," he told her as he turned back toward the balcony. "It was not my intention to imply otherwise but I intend to protect the two of you just the same whether you like it or not."

"If it isn't Malekith than what has you so unnerved?" she asked again. He hesitated before answering. Should he tell her about his actions in Svartalfheim and Odin's suspicions? It wasn't as if she was unaware of his desires regarding Asgard even if she didn't approve. Still a part of him feared provoking anger or disappointment in her, as irrational as it was he couldn't seem to rid himself of the Enchantress' fateful words.

_You will drive her to him all on your own._

"Being in the presence of Odin never leaves me in a good humor," he answered finally. It was a true enough statement albeit not very forthcoming but it would have to do. "I don't want to talk about him. This is your first Solstice. I should have taken you down to the banquet hall and let you see how the god's make merry. We could have danced while every eye around us was green with envy, the women jealous of your beauty and the men yearning for you to be on their arm instead of mine." He reached out and captured one of her hands tugging her back into the bedroom. He whispered a small incantation, one that he had learned as a young child and the room was suddenly filled with the faint sound of music. Loki swung her into his arms, his cape falling off her shoulders as he swept her into a dance. They turned in slow circles as he gazed down into her sapphire eyes.

"счастливый, мой дорогая?" he murmured as his hand pressed against the small of her back while he guided her around the open space, the silken fabric of her negligee against his fingertips enticing him as he held her closer.

"Very happy," she grinned before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder whatever made you choose me," he inquired softly as he kissed the top of her head, her soft red curls tickling his chin as they continued their dance.

"I could say the same," she quipped as she stared back up at him but the laughter faded from her eyes as she caught the seriousness of his face.

"I have presents," he rushed out quickly as he released her from his grip and moved toward the dresser. He hadn't meant to say those words out loud. Ever since the Enchantress had begun her meddling he couldn't seem to get control over his insecurities where that damned archer was concerned. "Just a small something for you and Rowan, it is a tradition to receive a gift in honor of the wild hunt."

"Loki, I love you. I'm going to love you forever. It isn't a choice that I made, it just is," she revealed as she glided across the floor to him.

"I know that," his voice filled with bravado as he turned to face her, holding a small box in one hand and a larger one in the other. "Which one would you like to open first, my little spider?"

"It's obvious that there is something on your mind," she continued stubbornly. "Don't you think we should talk about it?"

"Open it," he insisted. With a shake of her head and a sigh on her lips, she reluctantly reached for the larger box and began to unwrap it. She lifted the small wooden rocking horse from its container and set it on the dresser. Its wooden legs dangling loosely as she gently pushed down the base and watched it sway back and forth.

"See when the legs fall together it sounds like it's galloping," he mused as his eyes travelled along her body, the silhouette of her nipples pushing against the silken fabric, the way the material clung tightly against her thighs. A sudden tug on the box that still lied in his hand pulled him from his revelry as he released it into her waiting grip.

"She is going to love it," she beamed brightly. How he loved to bring those wide eyed smiles to her lips, it was a side of her that seemed to be reserved for him and their daughter alone which made her delight all the more precious to him. "And what do we have here?" she continued coyly as she unwrapped the petite box slowly until her fingers grazed along the delicate bracelet held within. She lifted it out, discarding the box to the top of the dresser as she raised the jewelry to the level of her eyes. "My black widow insignia," she whispered as she fingered the first charm before running her nails along the second, a coiled snake. "And this one for my sexy trickster," her smile was vivid, engulfing him as he watched her move her fingers along the silver chain. "Which means this ruby star is for Rowan? It is gorgeous, Loki. That you would put this on it," she revealed as she held up the first charm. "It means more to me than you will ever know." He took it out of her hand and hooked it around her wrist tenderly.

"There is plenty of room to add more charms," he grinned impishly as he moved behind her. The mischievous prince placed his lips against her warm white shoulders and began to kiss them ceaselessly as she melted against him.

"More children?" she panted breathlessly as he moved his hands along her thighs.

"When the time is right," he whispered between soft, wet kisses as his lips travelled up her neck. "I would like nothing more than to give you another baby." She turned toward him suddenly, her hands stroking his long, black hair as she gazed up into his emerald eyes. Then her lips were upon his, demanding as well as responding as she pressed her body closer, driving him insane with desire.

He dropped to his knees, peeling down her lace panties and her breath rushed out in a gasp as he guided them down her legs. Her body was like a drug, a craving that he couldn't control. He couldn't stop the want, the need for more. He pulled her tight against his mouth and teased her with his tongue, tasting her as she moaned in pleasure. She slid her hands through his hair, rocking her hips as her entire body trembled at his attentions. He could feel her climax hit her as she bucked against his mouth but he didn't relent. He kept licking her, tasting her, delving deeper, making her writhe till she was near dizzy with euphoria. He reveled at the sound of his name falling from her lips in a whimper as a second orgasm caused her knees to buckle. He rose to his full height pulling her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, sliding off her nightgown and tossing it to the floor. He pinned her arms above her head, holding her there, keeping her prisoner. She looked so beautiful. The sight of her body captivated him. The sensuous line of her lips, her throat, the curve of her hips, the milky whiteness of her achingly swollen breasts. She was everything he craved, everything that he wanted. He leaned forward to inhale her skin. "You are the most exquisite creature in all of the nine realms," his breath fiery across her neck. "And you're mine." He could still feel her body trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm as he began kissing her neck making his way to her breasts. He put his mouth on them, suckling one and then the other, enjoying the taste of her, relishing the shivers that his actions released through her body.

"Please, Loki," she keened as she writhed beneath him.

"Tell me, my little spider," he grinned wickedly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside of me," she whimpered as he grazed her nipple with his thumb. In a heartbeat he had rid himself of his bothersome clothing, his body covering hers as he eased himself into her. She arched digging her hands against his backside as he groaned in satisfaction. She clung to him with her lips, her hands, her legs. He thrust into her; the intensity of her tightening around him was paradise, pure and simple. They came together in an explosive, shattering climax which left them both breathless. He lay for a long while listening to the sound of her steady breathing and drinking in her scent—flowers and something indefinably her. She stretched against him lazily as she placed her chin upon his chest.

"Happy Solstice," she whispered against his skin.

"Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled softly. "It is now." Abruptly a loud banging came from the outer room door followed by the sound of his name. Loki rose from the bed as he used his magic to redress them both before storming toward the sitting room. "What the hell could you possibly want?" he barked as he opened the door to his brother.

"I'm sorry for the late hour," Thor advised as he entered the room more fully. "I come with disturbing news from Heimdall. Malekith has attacked Midgard."

"Let him entertain himself," Loki taunted as he closed the door forcefully. "Did you honestly think that I would care what happens there?"

"The Avengers sent aid to Asgard when we were in need," Thor continued, "and Father is returning the favor. I will be leaving at once."

"How bad is it?" Natasha inquired from the doorway to their bedroom, wrapped in her robe. Loki could not help but detect the worry in her voice and his ire instantly shot up.

"His army is not what it once was," the thunder god advised. "But it is still more than your world can handle on its own."

"We need to help, Loki," she insisted, resting her hand against his forearm.

"Absolutely, not," the young prince commanded. "Our first priority is to our daughter. We must make sure that she is out of harm's way. Let the Midgardians fend for themselves."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Natasha maintained. He felt a sense of concern ripple through their bond and it made his blood boil.

"Do you fear for your precious birdman?" Loki spoke sharply.

"This isn't about him," she persisted. "This is about all the innocent people in my world."

"Rowan and I are your world," he asserted, his voice bursting with resentment. "You would risk her safety for people you don't even know?"

"You can look after her. She will be safe with you, Loki," she instructed. "Thor, I am coming with you."

"The hell you are," the young prince seethed as he grabbed her forcefully by the arm. "I forbid it."

"Forbid it? Are you serious?" she snapped as she pulled herself from his grip. "You are my husband, not my master. I don't recall asking for your permission."

"I did not mean to cause a conflict," Thor interrupted uncomfortably as he moved to leave. "I only wished to inform you of what was happening. I will be leaving for Midgard within the hour, whatever you both decide."

They stood staring at each other as the entry door clicked closed. Both of them unmoving, both with cold determination set in their eyes.

"I am going, Loki," Her voice hard and without emotion as she finally broke the silence.

"If you do you are playing right into his hands," he advised, trying to control the level of rage in his voice. "This is precisely what he wants, to lure us away from the safety of Asgard."

"Safety?" she questioned doubtfully. "It was in the very throne room of Odin that our daughter was taken. What makes you think we are better off here than anywhere else? At least on earth we can be useful. We can help."

"Because we are aware of his tricks," Loki divulged. "He took his shot at Asgard and he failed. He will not use the same methods again. He doesn't want Midgard, it is just a tool to get to us."

"How can you be so certain?" she probed doubtfully.

"Because it is what I would do," he answered honestly as he moved closer to her. "When one plan fails, you make another but the goal is always the same. He wants the gauntlet and to get it he needs me which means he needs to get his hands on the only things in the entire realms that I care about."

"I need to do something," she stressed as she fingered the charm on her wrist. "They have never hesitated to give aid when I needed it."

"This is about him," Loki frothed, brushing his hand through his hair as he moved around the room. "You say 'They' but you are only thinking of one."

"That simply isn't true," Natasha declared as her eyes followed his movements about the small space.

"No? So if I were to take you to Heimdall now," he spat out angrily as he closed the distance between them, towering over her, his emerald eyes boring into her own. "And he were to tell you that Barton was unharmed I wouldn't feel a sense of relief flow through your body?"

"I'm a Shield agent," she reiterated, ignoring his question completely. "I have spent countless years defending the Earth, I can't just turn that off. It is a part of me, it is who I am. I need to help them."

"Not this time, my little spider," Loki vowed. "I don't care how angry it makes you. I will not let you leave here. I don't care if I have to tie you down with mystical bonds until the war is over. I will not allow you to risk yourself for him or anyone else."

"I'm not some possession that you can just tuck away under lock and key," she hollered. "How dare you even suggest using magic on me?" The sound of Rowan's soft cries floated in from the bedroom and his wife immediately rushed from the room to tend to their daughter. Loki gazed silently from the doorway as she cradled their baby in her arms, kissing her head soothingly as she comforted her and rocked her back to sleep.

"Have you forgotten what it was like not knowing where she was? If she was hurt, if she was even alive?" Loki admonished as he moved closer to the two of them. "Could you really go off and leave her behind? "

"No, of course I couldn't," She whispered softly as she placed their sleeping child gently back into the crib.

"Then we are in agreement?" he asked as he took a long red curl between his fingers, twirling it languidly. "But you are still annoyed with me."

"What are you plans for Malekith?" she replied coolly. "I know that you do not intend to spend the rest of your days waiting for him to make another move against you. I refuse to be kept in the dark."

"I'm still considering my options," he answered truthfully as he enjoyed the softness of the strawberry strand while he threaded it through his fingers. "Shall we have a truce, my darling? I hate the way that you are looking at me right now."

"You shouldn't have said those things," she murmured almost to herself before turning her sapphire eyes back toward him. "You wouldn't really use magic on me? Tell me that you didn't mean it?"

"I could tell you that," he told her, taking his free hand and brushing his thumb against her cheek. "But I think we both know that I would be lying." He continued to glide his fingers along the side of her face, tilting her chin upward as he reached down and placed a chaste kiss against her lips. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my little spider."

"Yes," she responded wistfully, staring up at him. Her deep blue eyes filled with consternation. "I suppose they do."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 –

A harsh cold breeze blew across the tower whipping her long red curls straight into her line of vision as Natasha brushed her hair back from her face irritably before repositioning her binoculars. It had been more than four hours since her arrival and the feeling deep within her belly that she had made a horrible mistake grew more insistent with every passing second.

"We could call for Heimdall," Thor remarked from his place at her side. "I'm sure this space is perfectly adequate. He could take you back this instant."

"You are supposed to be with Stark," She snapped as she dropped the binoculars and turned to face him. "I specifically told you to go with him. Why are you shadowing me? I don't need a body guard."

"My brother would be very displeased if I let anything happen to you." The thunder god admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I can't in good conscience leave your side."

"I have been working missions for more than half my life," she seethed as she pushed him aside and began walking along the rooftop. "I was raised on it. It was what I was made for. Stop acting like I'm some lady in waiting that you were sent here to protect." She gestured towards a small group of civilians being tended to by Shield's medical team as she continued to shout at the demigod. "You came here for them! So do what you came here for!"

"I will do everything I can to help your world," Thor promised. "But I will do it at your side. He must be well aware that you are gone by now."

"I don't want to talk about him," Natasha said coldly before clicking the communicator in her ear. "Cap, how far away are you?"

"Less than five… before…reach the…. point," Steve's voice came through the link but she could barely catch what was being said through the static. "... right about …. stragglers … heading..."

"You're breaking up just hold where you are," the black widow answered calmly as she pressed down the comlink for her reply. "I'm on my way out there now. Don't make any moves until I reach you." She released the button as she stared back up at Thor, her sapphire eyes blazing with irritation. "Do you still insist on coming with me even though we need you elsewhere?"

"You are all that matters to him," Thor replied simply. "Those were his exact words to me."

"You are both impossible," she barked as she brushed passed him once more and headed into the stairwell. She could hear his footsteps trail behind her and she let out a deep sigh as she continued to make her way towards the bottom floor.

"Lady Natasha," Thor called after her as she began to pick up speed in her agitation. "When I informed Loki of what was happening on Midgard it was not my intention to cause a rift between the two of you."

"You are not responsible for my coming here," she exasperated as she made note of how many more floors before they reached the lobby. The electric was out in most of the city and had been for nearly two hours.

"My brother will not see it that way, I'm sure," Thor groaned. "I know you wonder where he is just as much as I do." He was right about that. The thought had been nagging at her ever since she had arrived. It was like a time bomb ticking away in her head. The not knowing was far worse than facing his anger.

"Maybe he trusts me to take care of myself," she replied as they finally reached the ground floor. She knew the ridiculousness of the statement even before Thor raised his eyebrow in disbelief at her words. What was her husband up to? That was what had been gnawing at her all evening. Still she tried to seem confident, self-assured and unflustered. She was the black widow and she didn't need his permission to do her job. "He has Rowan to take care of and he knows that I'll be back as soon as I've helped."

"Is that why you left him while he was asleep," the thunder god admonished as they passed through the lobby doors. "I can only imagine what he has in store for Heimdall for sending you through. If I had been there I wouldn't have let you come. Not like that… in secret… it isn't right. And if Malekith discovers you're here and alone…"

"Enough," Natasha interrupted as she stormed through the lobby and out into the street. As her eyes fell on the jeep that had been assigned to wait for them, her entire body froze. Men, she thought to herself as she resisted the urge to scream. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"You know me, Tasha. I love a good party," Clint chuckled from his perch on the back of the SUV, his bow and quiver swung over his shoulders. This was getting beyond infuriating, she thought to herself as that nagging voice in her head continued to tell her that it was a mistake to stay another second.

"Fury assigned you down at Block A," the black widow reprimanded forcefully. "Where's your squad? What do you think you're doing?"

"You know I've never been really great with the whole order taking thing," Hawkeye replied lightheartedly as he dropped to the ground. "Besides, you and I are a team. A well-oiled machine, only a fool splits that up when you're in the thick of a battle so I reassigned myself."

"Did you ever think that maybe he gave us different assignments at my request?" She spat out. All she needed was for Loki to arrive and find Clint at her side. He would never believe that she didn't come here because of him. Things were going from bad to worse and that tiny voice was getting louder.

"Honestly? Yes. I kind of figured that, Tash," Hawkeye answered as he took a step closer to her. "Which is all the more reason why I'm coming, are you driving or am I?"

She pushed past him and got inside the vehicle, turning the ignition as she watched the two of them climb inside before she stepped on the gas. Perhaps, she had been too hasty. There were sound reasons for her not to come to Earth. She had let her anger get the better of her. It still infuriated her that Loki thought that he could tell her what to do. But worse than that was his admission that he had no qualm about using his magic to enforce his wishes upon her. No, that she couldn't stand for. Still sneaking away in the middle of the night while he slept, what exactly did that prove? That she was more devious than him? So now she was left to worry about her daughter and husband just as he was probably worrying over her. She needed to stop thinking about Loki, as if that was possible, but she had to try her best to concentrate on the mission at hand. Simply fulfill the mission and go home.

Steve was standing in wait with the rest of his squad at the rendezvous point as they pulled up across the graveled roadway. Natasha jumped from the vehicle as she stormed toward the captain.

"You were right about those stragglers, mam," Steve replied as he walked up to meet her. "They have all converged up over that ridge. They are searching for something. "

"Is Malekith among them?" the black widow inquired as she moved past him and began climbing up the crest.

"Not that I've seen," he replied as he followed along behind her. "I didn't realize you were bringing the others."

"I wasn't," Natasha stated matter-of-factly as she grabbed the binoculars from one of the soldiers stationed at the top of the crevice. Glancing over the side she could see over forty skrulls setting up a perimeter around an equal amount of dark elves, nearly a dozen of whom were covered in dark brown cloaks, their faces hidden beneath their large hoods as they used some sort of magic to bore holes into the ground below.

"Do you have any idea what they're looking for?" Hawkeye whispered as he leaned over her shoulder to peer down the mountainside. She shot him an evil look but he remained undeterred as he continued to scrutinize the activity going on beneath them. She tossed the binoculars back to the young soldier she had taken them from before moving away from the crevice and putting some distance between herself and the archer. She wasn't in the mood for his games.

"I think their looking for the cylinders that Thanos had hoped to use to get his hands on the Gauntlet," Natasha told Captain America as if he had been the one to ask the question. She could hear Clint chuckle softly behind her as he moved from the ledge to stand once more at her side. The fact that he seemed so entertained by her attempt to ignore him did nothing to help her mood.

"You mean the things Loki stole?" Hawkeye quipped, a wry smile set against his lips as his hazel eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Why would he hide them out here?" Thor inquired. She knew that Loki had told Malekith that he had hidden the other two cylinders someplace where the dark elf would be able to find them if he searched hard enough but she had assumed that he had been lying. She had hoped at least. She didn't even want to imagine what the elven emperor would do if he ever got his hands on the Infinity Gauntlet.

"I can't think of one good reason why he would," Natasha pondered out loud before her heart beat suddenly quickened in her chest as a smile slowly fell upon her lips almost against her will.

"That's because I didn't," Loki advised from his place behind her where he had just appeared out of thin air. As the sense of him settled itself in the back of her mind, she couldn't deny the feeling of contentment that it brought to her. She had missed him terribly. She turned around slowly as she took in the sight of him, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him. She knew that he was angry but she wasn't going to apologize. He had no right to threaten her with magic.

"What a surprise to find you here," Loki drawled as his dark green eyes glared at the archer before surveying the rest of the people in front of him. He turned his gaze back to his wife as he continued, "He seems well enough. You must be so relieved."

"Where is Rowan? Is she with your mother?" Natasha requested. She refused to get into an argument with him over Clint.

"Since you left her without so much as a word I don't think I'm going to answer that question," the young prince snapped. "Suffice it to say that I wouldn't be here if her safety was an issue."

"Ok, Cap," the black widow ordered as she turned her back on her husband. "It's time to do what we came for."

"Yes, mam," Steve nodded as he pressed his finger against the communicator in his ear to give the order to move out. "It's a go. Get into position."

"And what exactly did you come here to do?" Loki inquired as he leaned in closer so that she could feel his chest pressing against her back. The touch sent an involuntary shiver throughout her body as she took in a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent as she closed her eyes for a moment before turning around to speak.

"Have you decided to help?" she asked wryly as she stared up into his emerald eyes. "Is that why you are here?"

"I've come here to take you home. If that means I have to lend assistance to defend this filthy little planet then so be it," the mischievous prince answered. His voice was cold and his eyes were brimming over with ire.

"In the last three hours we have crushed five of their portal stones. He can't bring in such huge reinforcements without them and according to my source there is only one left and this little group has it. Besides I'd like to find out what they are up to all the way out here," She said as she took a quick glance toward Clint. "Barton, go up higher and do what you do best." The archer nodded before moving to secure the perfect position up inside the crevice. "Do you have any ideas on what they are looking for down there?" She asked as she turned her attention back to her husband.

"What they are looking for is not down there," he rasped, his eyes narrowing in his displeasure. "It is up here. You should never have come. "

"You can't possibly think that…" She began but he cut her off immediately.

"I can sense their abilities from here," he barked as he towered over her. "There is one among them who is far stronger than the rest. He isn't even trying to mask himself from me. "

"Well… good." The Black Widow replied stoically as she walked towards Steve who was giving the last few orders to the soldiers in front of him. "Cap, it looks like there's a chance that we could catch the big fish and put an end to this war once and for all. Let your squads know that Malekith the Accursed is among the elves down there. And call in Fury for some back up, we are going to need all the fire power we can get."

"Let me send you back home," Loki requested. The pleading look of a small boy held in his gaze as he tangled a stray curl of her hair in his fingers. His voice had lost all the bitterness and sarcasm that had filled it only mere moments before. "I will help these people for you. You have my word, my little spider." She could hear the sincerity in his voice and she knew that he meant what he said. Despite the fact that he looked down on the human race as beneath him and that he couldn't stand this planet or ninety eight percent of the people on it he would fight to protect them for no other reason than for the chance to keep her safe. The offer was a testament to how much he loved her and it touched her deeply but taking care of the earth was her job and she didn't need his protection.

"I'm not going anywhere, Loki," she told him. "Not until this mission is over."

"Why must you always be so damn stubborn," He bit off angrily. "I don't know why he has lured you here but make no mistake that he has a reason. A well thought out plan and it has nothing to do with your precious earth. These people that you risk yourself for will go on with their pitiable little lives if something happens to you. I won't."

"I can take care of myself, Loki." Natasha entreated. She reached her hand out and caressed his cheek gently as she spoke. "Don't worry." He glided his long slender fingers down her arm somberly before wrapping them gently around her shoulder, an odd glint appeared in his dark green eyes and she pulled away from him abruptly. "Don't you dare even think about it," she snapped.

"I won't deny that the thought crossed my mind," Loki admitted as he closed his hand in a fist before letting it relax back at his side. "I will respect your wishes, my little spider. It was wrong of me to think that I could hold you in Asgard against your will. But you have no right to look at me that way. I'm sorry but at least I was honest with you. You pretended to forgive me, took me into our bed and then snuck away while I slept." He moved closer as he leered over her, his eyes tightening in his anger. "Is that all that was on your mind while you laid with me? How long before you could be gone and reunited with him?"

"Of course not," Natasha insisted as she sighed. Why did it always have to come back to Barton?

"This isn't the first time that you lied to me for his sake," he maintained. The feeling in the pit of her stomach began to rise up again. Perhaps she had done enough here. If Loki was right and the dark elf had orchestrated all of this simply to get her away from Asgard then maybe they should both return. No, she needed to finish what she started.

"This wasn't about him. It was about me," she implored. "I needed to be here for me."

"Everyone's in position," Steve interrupted hesitantly. Natasha nodded as she continued down the slope. The battle escalated very quickly as the troops descended upon the small gathering. Although Shields numbers were greater by far, just as Natasha had expected, the advantage was still clearly held by the elves and their dark magic. Loki was apparently glued to her side but at least the thunder god had finally detached himself from his self-appointed position as her caretaker. She could see him off in the fray of battle pummeling through the skrulls that were attempting to keep the fighting from the hooded elves still at work blasting holes into the earth. It was then that she saw the glint from the crystalized rock that one of the cloaked elves held tightly in his hand. The portal stone, she thought as she watched the elf intently. If he opened it now and brought in reinforcements they wouldn't stand a chance of getting their hands on it. She took a slight glance at Loki who was filleting several Skrulls with a click of his wrist and throw of his daggers as they made their way closer. He had not yet brought forth his scepter to deal with the creatures and she wondered why. He could dispense such a massive blow to their enemies with it, not that he wasn't equally as deadly without it. Still she wondered why he held back from its use.

With a rush of movement, she scurried forward while the skrulls around her fell from the sting of her widow's bite as the volts flew from the bracelets at her wrists. She kept her eyes on the one she was after as she pushed forward then a sudden explosion threw her to the side. She wasn't sure if it was more of the elves handy work or presents from the Shield jets flying overhead. The Black Widow scrambled back up from the ground as she surveyed the crowd. She had lost sight of Loki through the smoke and gunfire but she could feel that he wasn't very far behind her and moving closer by the second.

"That was cutting it a little too close, even for you," Hawkeye's voice broke in through the battle noise as he landed down at her side.

"You are supposed to be shooting from the ridge," She hollered through the commotion while she continued to scan for her mark. "What are you doing down here?"

"I could see that spark in those baby blues from a mile away, Tasha," Clint winked down at her. "You're onto something."

"We are not a team anymore," she yelled back, her frustration growing as she tried to distinguish between the hooded figures moving about in the distance. "You have your orders now go back where you belong."

"I'm already where I belong," the archer insisted as he knocked an arrow and flew it straight into an oncoming Skrull just as Natasha's eyes locked once more with the dark elf that she had been searching for.

"There," she nodded her head in the direction of her mark. "That one, he has the portal stone."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Clint smirked as he released another arrow into the fighting going on around them. She maneuvered quickly along the terrain as she tried to judge his movements, if she could just get close enough to him and use the element of surprise to their advantage. She pulled the weapon that Banner had given her from her belt as she got nearer. Just one good shot was all she needed. He was approaching the edge of the rock now, the long brown cape billowing against the winds that were picking up through the valley. He had the stone in his hand as he drew it in a circular motion in front of the mountainside before embedding it into the rock. She held the gun aloft as she prepared to pull the trigger. The cloaked figure turned suddenly, his hood falling from his shoulders and revealing his long white hair and devious grin. Natasha watched in satisfaction as the portal stone burst into a million little pieces as her bullet hit its intended target. But her enjoyment of the moment was short lived as Malekith raised his hands and a large dome seemed to shoot up from all around them.

"Well done," his gravelly voice slithered across the distance between them. "Now we get to wait for my prize." Hawkeye released another arrow aiming straight for the emperor but he deflected it with a simple flick of his fingers as he chuckled mirthfully. "You wretched mortals, do you really think you are any match for the likes of me?" With a flourish of his hands he brought forth the cylinder that Loki had given him and twirled it along his slender fingers. The archer had turned toward the strange barrier, kicking at it and poking it with one of his arrows to no avail. Natasha hadn't even bothered to test it. She remembered how Loki had been trapped in a similar state by Thanos and how difficult it had been for him to finally break free with magic. She kept her sapphire eyes upon the sorcerer awaiting his next move. She felt her husband arrive before she even saw him standing on the other side of the invisible wall. "Please come closer. It will work much better if you are over here." The emperor's raspy voice filled with arrogance as he extended his hand toward her. She felt a rush of wind surround her as she was lifted up in the air. "Oh yes, that will do very nicely," Malekith chuckled evilly as his grin grew wider, pulling her across the last of the distance between them before settling her down at his side. "We must make sure he is properly motivated and by the looks of his eyes right now I think he is very inspired to find a way to join us."

"And how does that help you?" Natasha inquired calmly. Although she had a feeling that she already knew the answer. She could see that Loki had brought forth the Chitauri scepter as he paced back and forth and attempted to send blasts of energy to break through the enchanted barrier.

"Watch and see," the dark elf mused with a slight twitch of his ears as he stared intently at Loki. The young prince closed his eyes as he held the staff tightly with both hands, his lips moving as the gems began to glow and swirl in front of him. Natasha noticed that the tube that the elf king held in his palm was beginning to glow faintly. She tried to take a step away from the sorcerer but she was immediately pulled back by some unseen force. "Ah ah, I need you right where you are," he mocked with his slippery drawl. "Don't worry, my pet. He almost has the right idea. It won't be long now." The black widow could feel her husband's frustration ripple through their bond as she tried to hold back her own feelings of desperation. She should have listened to him. If anything happened to Loki now it would be all her fault and for what, her stupid pride? Then without warning he was on the other side. The barrier was still intact but he had found a way in.

"This ends now!" Loki seethed as he stalked forward.

"Well not quite yet," Malekith grated in his oily voice as he maneuvered the cylinder slowly in his hand. "But soon, young one, very soon it will be finished."

"Release the hold you have on her," the young prince ordered as he pointed the tip of the blade toward the sorcerer.

"I don't think so. I like your little mortal right where she is," the dark elf grinned wickedly. "Go ahead, young one. Do your worst."

The horrible feeling that she had felt in the deepest recesses of her heart all evening blossomed a hundred fold as she watched the swirling colors in the staff begin to glow rapidly. Whatever type of attack Loki was planning, it was precisely what Malekith was waiting for. As a beam of light began to descend from the scepter and flow towards the dark elf, he tossed the glowing talisman in his hand to meet the energy beam. The air surrounding the tube exploded, large red sparks falling through the air. Natasha felt a sudden weight against her body as she was pushed backwards away from the growing yellow light that was flooding all around them and then just as quickly she felt weightless as everything turned black.

This was actually happening, she thought as she took in the sight of him discarding her boots onto the cavern floor before he leaned back on the mattress and resumed gliding her uniform slowly down her legs. She was lying there in nothing but her black laced underwear on a bed that hadn't even existed just a few minutes before as the strikingly sensual demigod stood above her. His tongue teasingly grazed his bottom lip as he gazed at her appreciatively. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. She even dreamed of it more than once. She had fought against her feelings for him with every fiber of her being ever since that very first moment that they crossed paths but she couldn't fight it any longer. She wanted him. She wanted this. He stood there a moment unmoving before he began to undo the straps along his leather top. She waited with baited breath as he slid the garment off his shoulders exposing the streamlined muscle that tapered down to a taut, flat abdomen. She sat up slowly as he began to unhook the belt of his pants. Her entire body pulsed with excitement and anticipation as he shed the last of his clothes. She bit her lip to stifle a gasp at the sight of his naked form and his grin widened. The urge to touch him came over her but she made no move toward him. Instead, she undid the hooks of her bra. Her pulse pounded as she let it fall from her shoulders before she wiggled out of her lace panties and dropped them on the floor. His expression was predatory as he moved closer.

"Any second thoughts?" he breathed as he stroked the line of her hair down to her jaw. She closed her eyes and inhaled the warm, musky scent of him. She leaned into his caress as her fingertips moved lightly across his chest for the first time.

"Not even one," she whispered seductively. The gorgeousness of his body was unlike anything she had imagined. In his green eyes she could see the raw desire that he had for her and she needed him just as desperately. She had never wanted anyone or anything more in her life.

"Neither do I," he grinned before his mouth crushed over hers. The force of his kiss bending her back into the mattress as his large hands moved along her body, tracing every inch of her. She tried to pull him down on top of her but the attempt to rush him was met with failure. His dark emerald eyes gazed down at her as his lips upturned in a slow smile. "Patience, my little spider," he murmured against her body. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I'm going to enjoy every line, every curve, every single bit of you."

"Loki?" she gasped. A stab of pain shot through her skull as her eyes flickered open. She half expected to find him lying at her side. The memory that she had been reliving in her dreams still fresh in her mind as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was in a dark cave. No light at all as a dank, musty smell filled her nostrils. A far cry from the romantic setting that Loki had created for their first time together. She blinked her eyes furiously as she tried to adjust her vision. She could barely even see her own hands as she grappled around the dirt floor trying desperately to get her bearings. Then her fingertips brushed along something. No, it wasn't a thing. It was someone as she heard a slight moan escape his lips.

"Barton," she entreated as she remembered the feel of him pressed against her body when he had dived forward and pushed her out of the way of the strange explosion. How the hell had they ended up here and where was everyone else? Where was Loki? Why didn't she feel him? She should still be able to feel him. Where were they? "Are you okay? Clint, wake up!"

"Tasha?" Hawkeye questioned. His voice was weary and edged as he attempted to sit up. She could tell instantly that he was in pain.

"You're hurt?" the Black Widow asked worriedly as she moved to help him stand.

"A little banged up, that's all," he replied as he dusted himself off. "I've had worse. So what the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Natasha admitted. She reached out with her hands as she finally found the far wall of the cave. Her eyes had adjusted a little more but with the complete lack of light everything was still just dark shadows. "We need to find our way out of here. Which way do you suggest we go?"

"Are we inside the mountain?" he puzzled. "Let's follow this up that way. The darkness looks a tad more charcoal grey than outright black. We should find the opening up there somewhere." They moved along at a snail's pace following the curves of the wall. The further along they went the hotter the cave seemed to get until they were practically melting from the heat.

"Jesus," Barton muttered as he brushed his hand through his hair and leaned against the rock attempting to catch his breath. "This is turning into a freakin sauna. Hey look, Tash. There is some actual light up ahead. It can't be much farther." As they made their way through the entrance Natasha was stunned by what laid beyond the horizon. There was nothing but steaming rocks and molten lava as far as the eye could see. The sky was a deep blood red and there was an eerie smell of sulfur hanging in the air. Every breath felt weighted.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Hawkeye quipped as he leaned against the entranceway and brushed the sweat from his brow.

"Not another joke from you," Natasha shrieked as she stared dejectedly at the land that surrounded them. How was she going to find her way out of this place? Where was she? Why was she here? "I need to think. I need to get home. How can we possibly get out of here when we don't even know where here is?"

"I'm sure your little bloodhound is sniffing you out as we speak," Clint interjected. She whipped her head around to face him, her sapphire eyes boiling with rage. The archer raised his hands in the air in a placating gesture. "Hey… sorry… it's just how I cope with you know… stuff like this…," he apologized as he pointed around to the strange world around them.

"If I can't feel him, than he can't feel me," she murmured dismally as she turned away from him. "What if Malekith has done something to him? He was right. Why did I have to be so stubborn?"

"Look, this has got to be some other realm and Asgard has that all seeing guy, right? They'll find us." Hawkeye consoled as he pulled at the collar of his shirt that was soaked from the heat. "In the meantime, I'm thinking we go back in there. It wasn't this hot when we first came to and if we stay out here much longer I'm going to melt into a pile of goo. You know, maybe if we try going the opposite way through the tunnels we'll find an iceberg on the other side. One can only hope." Natasha nodded halfheartedly as she followed him back inside the cavern. She tried to remember the last thing that she had said to her husband. Had she been angry? All she could remember was how badly she had wanted to embrace him when he had appeared in front of her but she hadn't. She hadn't because of her damn pride. Please let him be alright, she thought anxiously. She had to find a way back to him. She had to find a way back to them both.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 –

The sounds of battle grew fainter. The lulls between the crashes of gunfire and the roar of the flying machines overhead lengthened with each passing minute. It was a clear sign that Shield had succeeded in their mission but it barely registered in the back of the demigod's mind as he continued to stare blankly in disbelief at the empty ground in front of him.

"Loki?" He heard his brother's voice as the thunder god came to stand at his side but like everything else about the current moment it felt far away and almost dreamlike. If only it were a dream, the thought striking him in the deepest recesses of his heart as he continued to gaze forlornly at the place where she had stood only moments before. Just a nightmare that he would soon wake up from, he would open his eyes to find her sitting on the edge of their bed holding their child in her arms. He heard his name once more but he didn't want to answer. He didn't want to acknowledge his brother's presence. All he wanted was to wake up. This couldn't really be happening.

"She is gone," Loki murmured in a voice that even he barely recognized as his own. "He took her from me and he used my own power to do it." He tightened his grip along the staff as his entire body shook with anguish and fear. But neither of those emotions would do him any good as he tried to focus his thoughts. He needed to be strong. He couldn't afford to lie here and weep. He grabbed hold of the scepter with his other hand as he turned and swung it with all his might across the chest and shoulder of his brother. "This is all your fault!" The young prince frothed as he watched the thunder god tumble to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Thor bellowed as he rose from the gravelly terrain. "What happened?"

"What did you think would happen when you told her about the state of this pitiful little planet?" Loki stalked forward, scepter in hand as he prepared for another strike. "Look! Look around you, brother. The battle is finished. Your precious Midgard is out of harm's way. Are you happy now? Your world is safe and my world is over." He slammed the staff into him once more as the thunder god was tossed several feet away. Loki charged forward, intent on taking out all of his frustration and despair with yet another swipe of his weapon. The point of his blade was met with a powerful wallop from Mjolnir as Thor struck out defensively.

"Stop this brother," the Thunder god shouted as he warded off yet another powerful blow from Loki. "Do you think attacking me is going to help you?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt," the mischievous prince quipped with a devious smile set against his lips but his eyes held no mirth. He sent a potent bolt of energy whipping towards his brother but the demigod deflected it with the face of the hammer.

"Think, Loki! Think! How does this help your wife?" Thor growled as he hurtled Mjolnir into the young prince's chest sending him careening through the air until his back smashed against the mountainside.

"What can help her now?" Loki rasped as he crumpled to the ground, his head falling into his hands in defeat. "I have no idea where she is."

"We will go to Heimdall," his brother asserted as he moved to sit down next to him. "Where ever Malekith has taken her, he will be able to see."

"You don't understand, you dimwitted fool," Loki bit off angrily. He brushed his hands through his hair before he stood up and strutted towards the place that she had last stood. "He opened a portal. She is not in the nine realms, at least not as we know it."

"What does that even mean?" Thor questioned perplexedly as he walked towards where his brother stood.

"He pulled power from the reality gem. The portal that he opened, it was not on this plain." The young prince sighed. "I could sense it. The wrongness of it, right before it exploded."

"Can't you just send us to the same place?" the Thunder god inquired as he watched his brother closely.

"If it were that simple would I still be standing here like this, you senseless oaf?" Loki knelt down as he spoke and placed his fingers gently along the ground, feeling the pebbled dirt rake along his fingertips.

"What he wanted is in our vaults," Thor continued ignoring the trickster's insults as he tried to puzzle out what had happened. "All this time he has been trying to find a way to force you to give it to him. Why bring her somewhere if he thought that you couldn't follow? Why take her if not to barter? What does he gain from such a move?"

"Do you think that I haven't wondered the same things?" Loki snapped as he drew a circle in the dirt aimlessly. He wanted to hold onto his anger. Anger was much easier to manage than despair. "The only one with the answers is gone along with my wife." Maybe not, he thought suddenly as a spark of hope began to form in his mind. He stood up quickly letting the scepter dematerialize from his grip and prepared to cast the spell that would take him from this miserable realm.

"Loki, what is it?" Thor inquired, noticing the change in his brother's expression. "Where are you going?"

"To get the answers that I need," Loki divulged. With a fluid motion of his wrist he began the incantation and disappeared from his brother's sight.

As the swirling colors ceased the mischievous prince exhaled slowly and took in his surroundings. He feared for his wife but it would not be good to let it show. He could not afford to appear weak.

"Is this dismal world the only realm willing to give you sanctuary?" Loki smirked as he strutted into the middle of the room. "Expecting someone else? I'm afraid your lover has been… detained, Lorelei."

"What do you want?" the goddess snipped as she grabbed her robe from the bed.

"Modesty? How strange for you," the young prince mused as he began to sift through an array of bottles and herbs that were spread along her dresser. "Believe me, I have no interest at all in what you wear or don't wear. Are you dabbling in potions now?"

"How did you find me?" Lorelei probed. She moved to the mirror of her vanity and proceeded to pull her long strawberry blonde locks into a bun at the top of her head. A few stray strands falling to frame her face. Loki could see that she was trying very hard to put on the heir of one who was unaffected by his presence but the tremor in her hands as she placed the last pin in her hair made her fears apparent.

"Where else would you go?" the young prince needled. "Sage, Fork root and Ironwood?" He glided his long slender fingers along the herbal display. "What are you up to?"

"It's none of your concern," she replied, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"It would be in your best interests to answer my questions," he sneered as he stalked towards her.

"You don't intimidate me, Loki." She insisted but the edge to her voice said otherwise. He unsheathed a dagger from his belt, running his finger slowly along the blade.

"Who is there to help you this time, my dear?" the trickster remarked as he took a step closer.

"Does your wife know how heartless you are?" Her voice trembling as she raised her head defiantly. "How long before you tire of her and toss her aside like every other woman who has ever shared your bed?"

"Please don't compare yourself to my wife," he cautioned. "In fact, if I were you, I would refrain from mentioning her again. Now where is Malekith?"

"When Amora told me how besotted you were by that mortal I thought she was joking," the goddess continued as she attempted to place some distance between them. "You think you love her? You don't know the meaning of the word. The god of mischief, the great seducer, the Trickster. Does she know how many women you've left in your wake?"

"Eh heh heh heh. What a pitiful attempt to distract me," He chuckled as he continued to move forward until she had backed herself against the wall. He extended the blade until the point was mere centimeters from her throat. "The part of a jilted lover doesn't suit you, Lorelei. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Where is he?"

"Is that blade poisoned?" she gulped. Her deep green eyes filled with dread as she locked her gaze with his.

"What do you think?" he sneered. He could see the panic set within her entire being and he smiled wickedly. "Do you remember what it felt like? It's a painful way to go isn't it?"

"How can you be so coldblooded?" she pleaded. "Do you remember nothing of our time together?"

"I'm not a very patient man," the young prince intoned heatedly as he let the dagger's point touch her throat almost imperceptibly. The goddesses' eyes grew wide like saucers as she felt the cold metal against her skin.

"I don't know where he is, I swear by the All-Father." Lorelei began nervously. "He came here a few days past. He said that he knew that you had crushed the other two talismans but that it didn't matter. You would pay soon enough for your deceit. He told me that he knew of a way to force you to bring the gauntlet to him. He was going to fix it so you had no choice." Loki pressed the dagger forward just enough to prick the delicate alabaster skin. A drop of blood dripped upon the knife's edge as he removed it from her neck. Her face went pale with horror as her hands flew to her throat. The trickster watched smugly as the realization that the blade was not enchanted settled over her features and he began to laugh vigorously while he placed his dagger back in its sheath.

"You sick bastard," she spat out as she rubbed her neck gently.

"Eh heh heh heh, I guess I lied," He snickered before his face turned deadly serious. "Trust me when I tell you that if I find out that you held anything back from me. I will not hesitate to extinguish your pitiful little life." Without another word Loki brought himself into the weapon's vault in Asgard. He stared at the gauntlet intently as he pondered what the dark elf had told Lorelei. So he would need to use this artifact somehow to locate his wife. But by what means? He doubted that Malekith had entrusted her with any more knowledge than the vague information that she had spouted off to him. She wasn't exactly an accomplished sorceress that one would impart secrets to. But her sister was, he thought optimistically. Only how to speak to her? He would need to get permission from the All-Father. There was no other way to reach her in her current state at least none that he knew of.

Loki bent his head slightly as he made his way up the ramp and into the back of the strange flying machine. So far everything was going precisely as he had envisioned. His plans were running quite smoothly.

"Keep it moving, reindeer games," the iron man quipped from behind him as he pushed the demigod's shoulder forward causing the young prince to lose his balance for a moment. He caught himself quickly as he eyed the avenger irritably before he continued to make his way inside. Pitiful humans, he thought to himself as he entered the small aircraft. How easy they were to manipulate. It was then that his dark green eyes caught sight of her for the very first time. She was strikingly beautiful. She literally took his breath away. She was standing in front of the cockpit not more than a foot or two away from him. Her bright blue eyes surveying him coldly. Her dark ebony uniform seemed to have been melted upon her body and heightened every curve of her figure. The luscious red curls that framed her face stopped a few inches above her shoulders. This must be the Black Widow that agent Barton had spoken of, he thought restlessly. He became hyper aware of every beat of his heart and the quickening of his pulse as he absorbed the sight of her. A strange feeling seemed to come over him. Desire, yes, but something more than that. It was something that he could not put a name to. There was a pull, a tugging at the edges of his mind. It confused him. No wonder the archer was so taken with her. Another push against his back from the man of iron broke him from the spell that seemed to have frozen him in mid-motion.

"Take a seat, your highness," Tony said sarcastically as he stood at his side.

"Where's Barton?" The Black Widow inquired heatedly as she took another step closer to the demigod. Loki made no attempt to answer as his eyes locked with the deadly assassin's. Then he saw it. A slight hitch of her breath, a quick movement in her eyes, almost imperceptible but not to him. He affected her too. For that split second a strange unspoken acknowledgement seemed to pass between them. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that he didn't care for it one bit and he liked the woman standing before him even less.

"There will be plenty of time to interrogate him later, Nat," Tony remarked. "Let's get this bird in the air."

There was a shifting of the space around him as he became firmly aware of the fact that he had been reliving a memory in his mind. The walls changed and he was no longer on the quinjet but in a cavern. Not just any cavern but the very place where he had made love to her for the first time. It was a strange feeling that flooded him for he knew that it was a dream yet he felt as if he were truly standing there at this very moment. With a quick flick of his wrist the cave became lit and two chairs appeared along the far wall.

"Don't forget the bed," the lilting sound of her voice brought an immediate smile to his lips as he turned around to face her. "That was definitely my favorite part of the décor." He strutted towards her without hesitation. He slid his hands deep into her hair as his mouth covered hers possessively. Heat rippled in waves throughout his body. He rubbed the silky red strands between his fingertips as he moaned against her lips. It felt so real, so right, he never wanted to wake up. His lips left hers to travel the line of her jaw to her ear and down her neck. "I love you, Loki," she murmured through rapid breaths. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

His whole body tensed at her words. He stopped kissing her and eased away as he gazed into her sapphire eyes that were glistened with unshed tears. "Sorry for what?" he asked though he was certain he already knew the answer.

"I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have snuck away like that," Natasha answered mournfully. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't want to think about that now," he remarked as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "None of that matters. This is my dream, isn't it? I don't want you to apologize. I don't want you sad. I want you to be happy and safe and with me. I want to see you smile." He brought his hand forward to trace her chin and the edge of her bottom lip. "You did what you thought you had to do and I'm going to do what I have to do. I'm going to find you." Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, bringing her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

"The All-Father is ready to see you, your highness," the voice of the royal guard waking him from his daydream. He stared at him blankly for a second from his place beside the large cathedral window where he had been looking out into the courtyard below. It took him a moment before he remembered where he was and why he was there.

"It's about time," he rasped as he moved to follow the soldier into the Great Hall. The irritation at being made to wait beginning to grow within him at every step he took. It was only magnified by the fact that he had been disturbed from his dream as he came to the foot of the dais. Odin sat regally in his throne with his hand holding Gungnir at his side as he looked down upon the young prince.

"What is it you need, my son?" his father questioned as he eyed him thoughtfully.

"I need to speak with Amora," Loki informed him. "Malekith has… he has taken my wife somewhere. I believe the Enchantress may have the information that I need to find her."

"I will have her put to the question for you at once," Odin stood from the ornate chair as he began to descend the golden steps.

"No!" the mischievous prince snapped angrily. "I need to speak with her. She will not tell your inquisitor's anything useful. She will not tell them anything at all."

"I can't allow you into that realm," the All-Father commanded sharply. "I will make sure they find the answers you seek."

"And why can you allow others to enter but not me?" Loki seethed as he strutted towards his father in a fit of rage.

"Because you can't be trusted, Loki," Odin replied. His voice was level and his face stern. "I know how angry you are that she still lives. I will not have you taking justice into your own hands."

"I seek knowledge not revenge," the young prince frothed. "I must speak with her."

"What were you doing in the weapon's vault today?" the All-Father requested sharply. Loki turned from him suddenly in his vexation. He needed to find his wife. He needed to get to her. He didn't have time for this old fool's interrogations. He had half a mind to tell him that it was none of his business but that wasn't going to get him what he wanted.

"Nothing, just thinking," he turned back slowly to face his father once more. "The last time Malekith was here he broke into the vault. I was just trying to get a sense of what his plans might be."

"A sense of his plans or finalizing your own?" Odin remarked, his one eye narrowing as he awaited his son's reply.

"Oh, of course," Loki barked as he shook his head petulantly. "That's what this is really about. It's not Amora you fear for. I'm standing here desperate to locate my wife and all you can think about is your precious throne."

"As King I cannot just think of myself or the needs of my family but of what is best for every one of my subjects," Odin explained somberly. "You are becoming far too powerful for your own good. I cannot show you how to pass to the mystical realms. You already have far too much magic at your disposal."

"And if I give it back?" Loki inquired softly. "If all of the gems are returned to the gauntlet and I place the Chitauri scepter back into your hands will you let me then?"

"I have already taken steps to ensure that there are no more illusions cast inside that vault," the All-Father declared. "If you think to trick me and take it back when you are through I forewarn you that it will not be such an easy task."

"I don't care. Do we have a deal or not?" Loki snipped impatiently. The All-Father nodded his head in agreement as the young prince prepared to call forth the scepter into his grip.

There was a bizarre rush of wind that encircled him like a tornado propelling him forward while restraining him at the same time. When it finally dissipated he was standing as if on a cloud surrounded by a faint mist. He stepped forward cautiously as the vapor began to disperse revealing the Enchantress suspended in midair. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow as she hung there motionless.

"Amora," Loki called to her, his voice brisk and commanding as he took another step closer. "Amora, open your eyes," he insisted and he sighed in relief as he saw the flutter beneath her eyelids. She looked down at him as she attempted to focus.

"You?" the Enchantress grated as she finally found her voice. "You can't possibly think to get away with hurting me. Defying the judgment of the All-Father will be your complete and utter ruin, I guarantee it." She remained suspended, her arms frozen at her sides; the only movement that seemed to have been granted her by her awakening was from her neck up.

"Eh heh heh heh, fear not," Loki chuckled. "That is not why I am here."

"Oh," she snickered as she took a casual glance about her. "The great trickster requires my services. Should I assist you or not? Can you guess what my answer is going to be?"

"I said that killing you wasn't the reason that I was here," he intoned evilly as a flash of red enveloped his emerald eyes for a moment. "That doesn't mean I can't be persuaded to change my mind. You will help me, Amora."

"Eternal Sleep or death, perhaps I would prefer the latter," Amora pondered out loud as she seemed to consider her options. "It may be more than worth it just to spite you."

"I will not take no for an answer," Loki seethed. "There are worse things than death that I can inflict upon you. Even in this realm."

"Do your worst," the Enchantress needled, her lips in a sneer as she observed him with pure hatred in her eyes. "This must be about your piddling mortal. You always become so pathetically desperate where she is concerned. So easy to manipulate and so pliable."

"And then of course there is your sister," the young prince continued as if Amora had never spoken. "She is trying to find a way to free you, can you imagine that? She is busy mixing up concoctions with her feeble skills in a sorry attempt to find a way into this place. Shall I tell her that it was at your behest when I take her life? I shall be sure to do it in the most leisurely and agonizing way possible."

"What is it you want from me?" Amora spit out venomously.

"I want to know everything that Malekith told you about the cylinders that he sent you after," the mischievous prince revealed. "What powers did they hold besides calling forth the gauntlet?"

"Malekith was certain that if we could get our hands on just one talisman that he would be able to draw from the infinity stones power. Why? Were you foolish enough to let him get his hands on one?" The Enchantress smirked.

"He is never coming back for you, you know," Loki said as he watched the sorceress closely to gauge her reactions. "Even if he gets his hands on the gauntlet and returns. He is never going to free you from your eternal slumber."

"Returns? What do you mean?" The grin from moments before falling rapidly from her face as she contemplated his words.

"He is gone and I know not where," the young prince admitted. "He expects me to find him. Do you have any idea why he would think that I could?"

"He must have your wife," Amora proclaimed though her voice lacked the bite that it normally held when speaking to him. "You wouldn't be here if he didn't. Finding him should be simple enough for you."

"She is not in the nine realms." Loki responded. The fog that had settled around his feet began to rise up slightly and he wondered how much time before the sleep over took her once more. He needed answers and he needed them quickly. "Even if she were, I can't track her over such enormous distances. Where ever they are, even Heimdall's sight is useless."

"It seems that Malekith knows more about you than you do about yourself," she quipped. "All this time and you still haven't bothered to learn about your own people?"

"My people?" Loki seethed as his lips curled in a sneer. "It is unwise of you to provoke me right now."

"One cannot deny their own heritage, no matter how much they might despise it," Amora replied simply. "It is what you are Loki."

"And how does being a Frost Giant help me locate my wife?" the young prince frothed. The mist had risen up to his knees and he was beginning to get anxious. He doubted Odin would be willing to send him through again and he had nothing else to barter with.

"Oh but you are so much more than that," the Enchantress revealed as a slight smile began to form on her lips. "Malekith told me all about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Why don't you ask your mother," she chuckled lightly as the fog slowly spread to the level of her waist. "Your real mother."

"Spit it out! Tell me what you know," Loki shouted as he watched the haze spread higher. "Don't toy with me, Amora. Tell me everything that he told you or you sign your sister's death warrant. I promise you, it won't be pretty."

"Your biological mother wasn't simply a Jotunn," the Echantress continued. There was a look of trepidation that began to set itself in her sage eyes as she noticed the vapor that floated just below her shoulders. "She was a mixed breed. Although, she kept that fact hidden for most of her life. Why do you think you were so small."

"She was part Asgardian?" he brooded. He heard a rustle in the distance and he knew that his time here was almost at its end.

"No. Sorry, Loki but you are not of Asgard and you never will be," Amora scoffed as she locked her gaze with his. "No matter how badly you wish it."

"Tell me!" He charged forward so that there was barely space between them as he eyed her evilly. He could feel the tremors in his body. It was part from anger and part from desperation as he clenched his hands in fists at his side to try and stable himself.

"Her mother, your grandmother was a Fire Giant and an Earth goddess. A great sage and a mystic," she divulged. "According to Malekith, it is the earth blood in you that gave you the power to bond your wife."

"I didn't… I never cast any sort of…" the young prince argued as he tried to make sense of what the sorceress was telling him.

"But you did," she interrupted, a look of triumph on her face at the obvious fears that spread through his emerald eyes. "Don't look so worried, my pet. It can't be done against one's will. The desire must be mutual. The need equal or it won't work. But it was quite useful for your ancestors. They could stay connected across long distances and even farther than that in their dreams."

"In dreams?" Loki questioned. Could he reach her in his dreams? Had he done it already? There were times when his dreams of her had seemed so real.

"Yes, in dreams but only if you both search out each other." Amora instructed as the mist began to overtake her. "It must always be communal. You can look for her there but if she is not seeking you at that very moment than you will never find her." Loki felt the thundering whip of wind begin to swirl around him, pushing him backwards, farther and farther away from the sorceress as it returned him to Asgard. Of course, Natasha would be looking for him. Once he found her again than he could find out where she was. That shouldn't be too hard. The hard part was going to be taking the Gauntlet. The All-father had instilled knew traps and security for the vault but he would find a way. Nothing was going to stop him from bringing his wife home.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 –

There had been no icebergs or snow found outside the northern entrance of the cave. Not even the slightest cool breeze seemed to exist on this planet but at least the sweltering heat was slightly more bearable than it had been on the adjacent side. There was no molten lava here or scolding spouts of steam just large patches of desert amidst the strange rock formations that filled the horizon. The deep crimson tint to the sky was unsettling. Natasha sighed as she gazed forlornly at the world around her. For a moment she had lost herself in a daydream. A beautiful dream where Loki had been with her and had forgiven her for her stupidity, he had promised to find her and in that moment she had believed that he would. Then he had disappeared right out of her arms. It had been a horrible feeling, the loss of him. She hoped it wasn't an omen. 'Now is definitely not the time to start being superstitious.' She told herself. 'It was just a dream no matter how real it felt.'

"We should venture out a little farther and see if we can't find any life on this place, maybe some water or vegetation, something." Barton advised from where he stood a few feet away from her.

"Tell me something that I don't already know," the black widow snipped irritably as she brushed her sweat matted hair away from her face.

"Damn, Tasha," Clint chided as he stalked back towards her. "How long are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere maybe you can defrost a little."

"You took me from my daughter," Natasha grumbled, her sapphire eyes boring into the archer as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't think I'll be defrosting anytime soon."

"I already told you that I didn't know anything about the amnesia," Hawkeye insisted. "I never wanted to take you from Rowan."

"No, you just wanted to take me away from Loki," She interrupted angrily. "Is that supposed to be any better? Look it's over. I don't want to discuss it anymore. Let's just get moving."

"You act like you've never needed to be forgiven for anything," Clint remarked as he moved to stand in front of her. "You plan on keeping this wall up between us from now on? Tasha, I'm sorry."

"What do you think because I lied to you when we met that it gives you a free pass to lie to me now? All the time that I confided in you about what I was feeling, how confused I was and you just used it as an opportunity to... to try and make me… make me love you."

"I didn't have to try very hard." Hawkeye quipped. His hazel eyes staring back at her defiantly.

"Why you son of a… you're not sorry. You're not sorry at all." Natasha gaped.

"I'm sorry for every second that you were away from your daughter and I regret giving that psychotic witch even the tiniest bit of power over you." Clint admitted. "But as for what happened between you and me, I'm definitely an unrepentant man. And if you're honest with yourself, I don't think you regret those moments any more than I do."

"Go to hell, Barton!" she spat out resentfully. "I love my husband. I don't care how much it hurts you to hear it. You hate him. Well, that's just too bad because I'm in love with him. There is no spell behind it, no confusion, just me and my feelings and what I want and it's him. I'm in love with Loki and that's never going to change."

"Believe me, I know. Even without that voodoo thing going on in your head you were still so… I saw it… for the life of me, I don't understand it," Clint divulged. "But I'm not disputing it. That still doesn't change the fact that you love me, too."

"This conversation is over," Natasha sighed. "You and I will never be more than friends and after what you did I don't think we can even be that." The black widow began to move across the dry terrain and towards one of the rock beds a few feet ahead. Maybe she could find some moisture under the small rocks scattered along the edges. She felt as if she had sweated out an oceans worth of water through her pores. She was hot, aggravated and disheartened and the archer was doing nothing but exacerbating the situation.

"This distance you've got going between us isn't because of what I did," Hawkeye insisted as he followed behind her. "It's because of what you feel for me. It's not so easy for you to dismiss how great things used to be between us, is it Tasha? How great they could still be."

"We've been over for years, Barton. I don't know where you're…" she began heatedly as she whipped around to face him once more but he didn't let her finish her thought.

"We both know that lack of love had nothing to do with why you put the brakes on us," Clint contended as he stood his ground. Natasha found herself standing there dumfounded as she gazed into his burnt almond eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" She inquired confusedly. "What do you think is going to happen? Get it through your thick skull. I'm not confused about my feelings. I want Loki. I want to get out of this hell hole and back to him."

"Good, you're not confused. Then you can admit it," Hawkeye asserted once more. "It's possible to love more than one person and in different ways and I'm not talking about brotherly. So why don't you go ahead and say it out loud for once. I think I've waited long enough to hear it, don't you? You love me!"

"Barton, why do you keep insisting that I hurt you?" she questioned timidly, her voice barely above a whisper as she gazed at him tiredly.

"Why do you keep thinking that you are?" Clint protested. He took a small step to the right and leaned against the jagged rock formation as he crossed his arms casually. "Do I look like I'm in pain to you? So what's it going to be, Tasha? Are you going to be honest or are you going to play it like Košice all over again?"

The sound of her boots slamming into the grey and ruddy flagstones of the city street wasn't exactly the most conducive for losing the fifteen mercenaries that were hot on their trail. The closeness of the large Edwardian style buildings reminded Natasha vaguely of San Francisco as she dashed along the sidewalk, grateful that this town wasn't built on a hill but a nice stretch of flat, even ground. The dull colors of the buildings that were lit up faintly by the intermittent street lamps of the city were almost hypnotic as they switched from beige, to grey, to khaki. They passed a small street café and weaved in and out of the tiny tables and umbrellas that lined the front of the small shop. The archer quickly turned down an unmarked backstreet as they passed a few gregarious young men chatting raucously in their native tongue between puffs of cigarettes. They weren't the only group hanging out in front of the many bars that marked the diminutive alleyway. The beat of an African samba filled the air of the dingy passage as Hawkeye slowed down and turned into one of the small hookah bars. He grabbed her hand casually as they passed through the open doorway and slowed their pace. A quick scan of the area and they quickly located the backdoor. Neither one of them needed to say a word to each other as they made their way through the room. Together they worked on auto pilot, it was second nature. As they made their way outside into the darkened back alley the stench from the dumpster hit her nostrils as she held her breath for a moment against the disgusting odor. A few feet away Hawkeye jumped up and pulled down the stairs of the metal fire escape and began to climb up. She followed close behind, pulling the latter back up behind her before continuing higher until they finally reached the rooftop of the building. The archer took a quick gaze down below before crouching once more behind the wall of the roof's ledge.

"I think we lost them. Let's give it ten minutes and then head back to base camp," Clint disclosed between heavy breaths. It had been quite a chase.

"Or we could come up from behind them and pick a few more off," the black widow reflected evenly as she sat down next to the archer.

"You don't ever get tired do you, Tasha?" Hawkeye needled playfully as he inhaled another deep breath. "They would have come through the alley already if they had followed us into that pub." He leaned forward slightly as he began to rise. "Look out, kiddies, here we come." Natasha reached out and grabbed his forearm pulling him back down next to her. She watched as the quizzical look came over his face.

"I thought you said ten minutes," she whispered dryly as she hooked her finger into the leather collar of his uniform and pulled him closer. "I think we've earned a little down time." Lifting her hands, she cupped his stubble-covered jaw and pulled his head down for a kiss. Natasha savored the warmth and texture of his lips. There was a sweet tenderness to his movements when he kissed her that never matched his flippant and cocky demeanor. It was endearing and unsettling at the same time. She pushed the thought from her mind as she leaned into him, using the weight of her body to shove him onto his back.

"What about those mercs?" he questioned with a lazy grin. His hands slid over her sleek black uniform until they settled at her hips as she lay on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and her breasts brushing lightly against his chest through the leather fabric of their clothes. "I thought you wanted to…"

"We've got time for a quickie, if you can stop talking," she interrupted as she shifted and pressed closer.

"You are a unique woman," he jested with a twinkle in his eyes as he moved his right hand to gently caress her face.

"Tick tock, Barton," she quipped as she began to work the buckle of his pants. She tried to distance herself from the affectionate look in his eyes and the softness of his touch. She was looking for a quick release from days of nonstop work not a romantic interlude. Her body began to tense. They had always had an easy going relationship, drifting back and forth between friends and lovers. Only the lover's part was strictly in the physical sense of the word. There were lines that she never wanted to cross. It was just that lately those lines seemed to have been starting to blur. "Do you want to or not?"

"Do you really have to ask?" his throat thick with emotion. "I always want you." He stroked a finger down her cheek as he leaned forward to kiss her. She instantly relaxed as he threaded his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. The long drawn-out movements of his lips sent a warm, comfortable feeling throughout her body. He was taking his time and it was driving her mad, she wanted him to hurry. Which part of the word quickie didn't he understand? Finally, she gasped as she felt his broad hand against her bare abdomen before he began gliding the leather down her hips. Breaking their kiss suddenly he pressed his forehead against hers, a ghost of a smile playing across his face. "Tash," he breathed slowly. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She opened her mouth to say something but before she could formulate a coherent thought he was inside of her and then she couldn't think at all.

Natasha sat there staring blankly out the window of the small cafe gazing forlornly at the spouts of water from the huge fountain in the town square. The water shot up and down in time to the melody of the bells of the carillon. It would have been a unique and beautiful sight to behold if her mind had been in working order. As it was, her brain seemed to be a complete pile of mush. She had tried really hard to act like she hadn't heard a word that he had said. On the outside it was business as usual but on the inside it was a completely different story. She had been shocked by his admission but also extremely angry. How dare he throw her for a loop that way? She had taken most of her frustrations out on the mercenaries that had been unfortunate enough to lag behind the rest of their band. The incompetent fools had been more than willing to give up the information she needed once she was through with them and now their mission was near complete. Still what was she to do about Hawkeye?

"A euro for your thoughts," Clint joked as he placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of her before sitting down. She froze, her heart stumbling in her chest. Her cold, blue eyes stared up at him as she reached for the coffee and took a sip. "Fury's already got us lined up for our next mission. As soon as we've picked up our mark and delivered him to Shield, we'll be up in the air."

"When did he tell you this," she snapped. She didn't care for being told details second hand.

"Wow, you're in an even more pleasant mood than usual for the early morning hours, thank god that's not a decaf," he jested as he grinned widely. "You'd be a lot less cranky if you hadn't decided to spend the evening in your own room. I missed you last night."

"I can't spend every night in your bed, Barton," She remarked coolly. This definitely wasn't the direction that she wanted their conversation to head. She got the distinct feeling that he was aware of her discomfort and that he was enjoying it. "Besides, I was too keyed up to sleep."

"Even more reason for you to knock on my door." He cocked an eyebrow playfully before his face grew serious. "What's going on with you, Tasha?"

"Nothing," she lied as she made a move to stand up. "We should get in position. It's almost time for him to enter the square." Hawkeye placed his hand over hers effectively cementing it to the table as his hazel eyes observed her closely.

"Sit down, Tash," Clint insisted. She hesitated for a moment before settling herself back into her seat. He waited another second before removing his hand from hers slowly. "We don't want to hang around there too early. I'd say another fifteen minutes, why don't you enjoy your coffee and relax."

'Relax,' she thought irritably, 'like that was really going to happen.'

"Something is definitely up with you," Clint contended as he leaned back against his chair, his finger tapping lightly against the side of his cup. "Why don't you just spit it out?"

"I already told you there's nothing." She lied again. "The only thing on my mind is the mission."

"Oh, ok," Hawkeye replied thoughtfully. "There's something on my mind. Would you like to know what it is?"

"No," Natasha answered abruptly as she took another sip of her coffee. She stared back out the window and tried to concentrate on the water as she began to countdown the minutes in her head until they would need to secure their position in the square. 'The mission, just concentrate on the mission' she repeated to herself as she tried to will him to shut up.

"Jeez, Tash," Hawkeye chuckled. "Well, here it is anyway. Marry me, Natasha."

The black widow nearly choked as she spurted her last mouthful of coffee all over the glass of the café window. "Do you think you're funny?" She seethed as she whipped her head towards him in a fury.

"It's nice to know that you're not completely unflappable," the archer pronounced dryly.

"To hell with you, Barton," she bit off angrily as she moved to stand once more. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, freezing her in mid-step as his thumb moved soothingly back and forth against her fingers. "I'm totally serious."

"You can't be," Natasha gaped. When had things gotten this problematic? Sure, she knew that he cared about her and the sex was great but marriage, falling in love. Why was he hell bent on spoiling everything? "Stop it, Barton. The joke's over and I don't appreciate it." Hoping that he would take the out that she was giving him. 'Let's just sweep this under the rug and pretend it never happened,' she thought wistfully.

"It's not a joke," Hawkeye revealed as he continued to hold her hand tenderly. "I've been thinking about it for a while now but last night cinched it for me. I want you in my bed every night. I don't like it when you're not around. I love you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. Look I know you're not big on the mushy stuff but I love everything about you, even the dagger eyes you're giving me right now. Tasha, please marry me."

She held his gaze for a moment and then looked away. "No, I can't…I'm sorry," she murmured as she pulled her hand away from his. She couldn't bear to look at him. The thought of hurting him was too painful. She cared about him too much and yet not enough it seemed. Not enough to say yes, to change her entire life. She couldn't give him what he wanted. Why did he have to press her like this? She didn't want to be married. Love was not in her vocabulary. She didn't want to love anyone. Feelings made you weak and she was anything but weak. Yet, she knew in her heart that he was the most important person that existed in her life. Why did he have to go and confuse things?

"Tasha, do you love me?" Hawkeye entreated softly.

"It's time to get into position, Barton," She answered evenly calling on every ounce of strength she possessed to maintain her calm demeanor. He opened his mouth to say something else but she cut him off. "We have to complete the mission. That's why we're here. That's all that matters."

There was a large eerie squealing sound in the distance that brought Natasha out of her memories as she turned in the direction of the noise. "I guess we're not alone on this planet," She muttered half-heartedly as she observed the skyline over the mountainside.

"Whatever it is, it's too distant to bother us. At least for now," Hawkeye said as he continued to lean against the rocks. "So are you going to answer me or not?"

"Clint, what do you want from me?" she exasperated.

"The truth, that's all," Hawkeye demanded.

"I love you. Are you satisfied?" Natasha divulged as she finally turned back to face him. "I love you but not in the way that you love me." She watched as he let out a frustrated sigh and began to shake his head. "What? You wanted the truth and I'm giving it to you. As much as I love you, I'm not in love with you."

"Semantics," Clint replied ruefully.

"I'm just being honest," she continued thoughtfully. "I know the difference between what I feel for you and the way I feel about him."

"And yet, you didn't hesitate to plant a bug on him to rescue me." The archer stood up and walked towards her slowly as he spoke. "I wouldn't count me out so easily. You know he's never going to change and as much as you might love him. It's not going to be enough. One day you're going to realize that he's not the one for you." Out of nowhere the ghostly screeching noise returned only louder, much louder. Hawkeye pushed her to the side as he grabbed his bow from his shoulder and cocked an arrow sending it flying through the air at top speed. It slammed straight into the winged beast and exploded on contact. "Freaky looking dragons, just what I was hoping for."

"Well done," Malekith commended, his grating drawl was like nails on a chalk board as the black widow focused her gaze on the dark elf who had appeared only a few feet away.

"The property value on this place just keeps dropping every second," the archer quipped as his finger twitched against the bow string.

"What took you so long?" the black widow asked casually, her dark blue eyes observing every move of the sorcerer closely.

"I've been close by," the dark elf mused with a twitch of his ears. "What an interesting little lover's quarrel you were having. I wonder what Loki would have done if he had overheard some of the things that I did. I was planning on it being just the two of us but this might work out even better for me."

"Where are we? Why are we here?" she probed. He had obviously sent them here on purpose but why? How was this going to help him get his hands on the Infinity Gauntlet?

"It's still early," Malekith grinned wickedly. "I don't want to make it too easy for him. That wouldn't be much fun now would it?"

"What do you mean too easy?" the black widow puzzled. The emperor raised his fingers slightly and a small flask appeared in his other hand. He tossed it towards her and she caught it reflexively.

"There," he spouted in his slithering voice. "Use it sparingly. Water is a precious commodity and do try and get some rest, little mortal, you look dreadful." His laugh was an unnatural cackle as he dissolved into a foggy mist right before their eyes.

Natasha rested her head against the cavern wall. It had been an entire day that she had been stuck on this useless planet and she had no one to blame for her misery but herself. She was nothing more than bait set to lure her husband into whatever trap Malekith had lying in wait. Clint moved to sit next to her. He placed his bow and quiver at his side. The archer rested his hands on his knees as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I meant what I said," he exhaled without opening his eyes.

"Please Barton," she pleaded as she gazed at him sadly. "He doesn't have to change. I love him the way he is."

"You weren't built to be the wife of a tyrant. It's not in your make up," he whispered sincerely, his eyes still sealed shut.

"Clint…" Natasha heaved a sigh as she began to speak. He turned to her then as he opened his eyes, his expression was warm and determined.

"As long as you know you have options," he emphasized, his hazel eyes never leaving hers. "No matter what happens I will always be there for you and Rowan, always." He leaned in slightly and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead before resting back against the wall and closing his eyes once more. "Try to get some sleep, Tasha."

Natasha stood on the white marble floor gazing up at the extensive mural that adorned the wall behind the balcony. Her eyes moved about the gallery. The long spiral staircases and stained glass windows, the huge pillars and odd sculptures displayed sporadically about the many rooms. She recognized this place from surveillance video's and photographs of what Loki had done on the inside. The poor doctor had no idea what had been awaiting him on that day. She had never been inside this hall before but she did fly the quinjet to the town square outside. Hell bent on capturing him and putting an end to his crazy schemes but more important than that for her was freeing Barton. The black widow ran a finger lazily along one of the horns of the peculiar monument that sat in the center of the ballroom. Why was she dreaming of this place?

"This is an unusual spot for me to find you." His voice was like velvet, every inflection; every cadence was like poetry, enticing and seductive. She could spend her entire day just listening to him speak. He was wearing his usual Asgardian style garb, the black leather with dark green accents molding perfectly to his long, lean form. Her heart raced at the sight of him. She watched him with baited breath as he sauntered down the spiral staircase. A part of her wanted to run into his arms but something deep inside held her back as she continued to watch him descend the steps. "I've been meditating for hours trying to bring myself to you. I was beginning to think you were never going to sleep. I had all sorts of weird dreams and a few nightmares some with you in it but not this you, not the real you. It's easy to sense the difference. You can feel it can't you?"

Natasha stared at him blankly. When she thought about the dank cave that was currently her bed, she wasn't very surprised that she was having such a bizarre dream. Still, she wasn't quite sure how to respond to his question.

"Why did you pick here to search for me?" Loki inquired thoughtfully as he closed the final distance between them but he didn't wait for her to respond. He framed her face with his hands as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. His scent was dizzying, the feel of his body next to hers made her knees weak as she wound her arms around his neck for support. He broke away suddenly, his emerald eyes piercing as they gazed down into her own. "How I have missed you, my little spider. Tell me where you are, Natasha."

"In Stuttgart, apparently," she teased. She rose to her toes as she attempted to resume their kiss but Loki held onto her shoulders halting her progress.

"Where is your body at this moment?" he questioned her again as she stared at him in bewilderment. This dream was getting weirder by the minute. "Describe the realm to me. Where has Malekith taken you?"

"I don't know," she answered. He took a curl of her hair between his fingers and she couldn't help but smile at the action. It truly felt as if he were really here. How she wished he was. "It's very hot, lots of mountainous rocks and spaces of desert. There are some volcanic areas. The heat was unbearable at that end."

"Are there any creatures there?" the young prince probed as he twirled the strawberry ringlet absently, "Any other life forms?"

"We saw a dragon. It's dead now," Natasha revealed. "I don't know if there are any more."

"We? Who is with you?" Loki inquired. There was an edge to his voice as his eyes narrowed and he let the strand of hair fall from his fingertips. Natasha hesitated before responding, dream or not she had no desire to set off one of her husband's jealous outbursts. "Of course," he continued as his eyes looked away from her for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed as a realization came over his features and he began to laugh. "Eh heh heh heh, I can't believe I didn't realize that earlier. The archer is there. Isn't he?" The black widow remained silent as she observed him closely. "He was inside that force field with us. I had forgotten. Believe it or not, my darling, I'm glad that he is with you and that you are not alone."

"I believe it," she replied sardonically. "It's my dream isn't it? Now if this was real life then I'd wonder what you were up to with a lie like that."

"But this isn't a dream," Loki admitted. "Well, not entirely. Tell me more about the realm you're on. Is there any other distinct features of the planet?"

"The sky is like blood during the day and at night it's pitch black, not a star in the sky." She explained.

"And Malekith?" She could hear the loathing in his voice as the name of the dark elf fell from his lips. "Is he there? Has he hurt you?"

"He showed himself for a few minutes," Natasha admitted. "He is waiting for you. He is certain that you are coming. Please, Loki, be careful." She knew that this was only a dream so it was pointless to warn him but it felt real and she was so scared of what Malekith might have planned for him. The sorcerer would have no leverage against him at all if she hadn't gone against her husband's wishes, she thought as she berated herself once more for her foolishness.

"A sky that is as red as blood… yes, I think I know where you are," Loki mused as he took a step away from her and began to move about the room in deep thought. "Or at least where you would be if you were in the nine realms. But an alternate dimension, it is very tricky. How do I find the exact coordinates to where he has taken you? This is beyond frustrating." The young prince slammed his fist down onto the flat surface of the marble sculpture in front of him. It was like a long flat table if not for the horned animals carved beneath it. His dark green eyes scanned the flat granite sprawled out before him before he lifted his gaze to hers once more. "Why did you come to this place?" There was a strange twinge to his voice as he spoke.

"I don't know? Why not?" She could feel the apprehension in his body language as he drew a line along the marble with one long, slender finger. Was he remembering what he had done here? Was that what was bothering him?

"I wouldn't have found you if you were not looking for me," he expounded out loud as he seemed to be trying to make sense of something extremely puzzling. "But why here of all places? Why not your apartment or Asgard? So many sites you could have dreamt yourself, so why did you choose here?"

"I already told you, I have no idea," She insisted. The black widow moved to where he was standing and sat along the edge of the marble surface. "Dreams are funny things."

"I'm not that man anymore," he whispered almost to himself. "Not completely."

"I know that," She smiled. She took his hand and held it against her heart as she stared up into his eyes.

"Think of someplace else," he entreated softly. "I would but I think it has to be you. It's your dream."

"I can't," she hesitated then gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I mean I wouldn't know how. This is silly, it's just a dream."

"I'll help you," he gave a low, sexy chuckle as he leaned in so that his lips were only a hairsbreadth from hers. "Close your eyes and simply imagine us somewhere." She shut her eyes as he requested and he kissed her. Tender, teasing kisses that left her longing for more. She sighed at the loss of his lips as she opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Well done, my little spider," he grinned widely. "I like this much better."

She took a quick glance around the room, their bedroom in Asgard. She walked over to the ornate crib and stared longingly inside. Was their daughter ok? Was Loki alright? She would give anything to wake up and find herself in this very room, to wrap her arms around them both. She felt his hand rest lightly against her shoulder.

"Rowan is safe, my darling," he promised. "And you will be with her soon, I swear it."

"I should have never left her," she murmured solemnly. "All the reasons that I had for going seem so ridiculous now." Loki turned her toward him. The look on his face made her breath catch as he gathered her in his arms and captured her mouth with his. He stroked his hand down her side to her waist, lingering against her hip as his lips devoured her. She wanted more as she moved against him, her hands shifting to the clasps of his leather top. He groaned as his lips began to travel along her jawline, her throat, the slope of her breast through the leather of her uniform. In the next heartbeat, she shoved him flat on the bed and moved over him, kissing him wildly. She felt his hand move between them as his fingers wrapped around the zipper of her jumpsuit. "Can't you use your magic," she pouted as she nibbled along his ear, causing a lust filled gasp to fall from his lips.

"I want to undress you," his voice was low and urgent and incredibly sexy. He used the strength of his body to flip her beneath him as he slowly drew the zipper down. He ran his hand along the exposed skin of her abdomen and she arched into his touch, moaning unabashedly at the sensations that his fingertips were sending along her body. "You are so beautiful," he sighed as his hands continued exploring her soft, curving flesh, "So beautiful, my little spider." He undressed her with exquisite care. It was delicious torture as his lithe fingers moved down her petite frame. She was naked now, but he was still dressed. She grabbed a hold of his collar forcefully.

"Get these off," she ordered. His grin grew wicked as he leaned forward and moved his tongue along her breasts, gently encircling the tortured peak, taking it between his teeth and tugging ever so lightly, never taking his eyes from her face. Her head fell back against the pillows; a strangled moan erupted from her throat.

"I love watching you come undone," he said hoarsely before he moved from the bed and began to discard his clothes. She raised her eyes as he stood there before her in all his naked glory. There was not an ounce of fat on him, just muscles, sleek skin, long bones and masculine angles. He covered her body with his own, brushing his lips against her mouth sensually. His kisses deepened as her breathing quickened. He clasped their hands together, holding them above her head as he entered her slowly. She thought she might die of pleasure as his strokes increased. Slowly and provocatively he set a sensual rhythm. She rose to meet every thrust as he continued to hold her hands in place. "Open your eyes," his voice almost a growl as he gasped between jagged breaths. "I want to see you… my Natasha… mine." She tried to hold his gaze but she was seized by a rush of sensations so intense that her eyelids began to flutter of their own accord as her head fell back in rapture. He buried himself hard and deep. She could feel his body as it shuddered uncontrollably in the midst of his own loud groans and then he collapsed against her. She wrapped herself around him, feathering kisses to his throat and along his shoulders, reveling in the taste of his skin. She was aware of his heartbeat galloping against her chest, his breath in her ear. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down the length of her body. His silk black hair was disheveled, falling over his brow. She smoothed it back and kissed his forehead then the bridge of his nose. She bent forward and kissed his chest, everything about him enthralled her. If only this weren't a dream.

"I'm not sure how much more time we have," his breathing was still uneven as he ran a finger playfully along her thigh. "I should have been trying to ascertain more information from you about where you are," he beamed sheepishly. "But I got carried away."

She traced his lower lip with her finger as she spoke. "We both did." She knew this wasn't real but until it ended she was going to make the most of it.

"Is there anything else that you can think of?" Loki inquired. "Did Malekith say anything when he was holding the cylinder? Like a spell? Anything at all?"

"I don't want to think about it. I just want to be here with you." Natasha leaned up and brushed his long, ebony hair to the side as she began slow, wet kisses along his shoulder to his collarbone. She felt him shiver and she smiled against his skin.

"Natasha," he said gruffly as he moved away from her reluctantly. "I need you to try. Did anything happen before the explosion? Anything that could be useful?"

He had such a desperate look in his eyes that she wanted to please him. She wanted to remember something that might make him smile. Even though she knew it was only a dream and the real Loki knew none of what she was telling him now.

"The portal stone," the thought coming to her suddenly. "He drew it in a long circular motion as if he was etching something on the side of the mountain and then he embedded it in the middle of the outline he had made. When I first woke up, we thought that maybe we were inside the mountain somehow."

"Yes, of course." Loki smirked. She touched his face, savoring the warm feel of his cheek against her hand. He pulled her closer, lying back on the bed as she snuggled next to him. "It won't be long now before I bring you home. I promise."

Natasha had known all along that waking up was inevitable but that fact did nothing to mollify the depression that seemed to overtake her as she opened her eyes. The walls of the cavern began to quake once more and she realized what had brought her from her peaceful slumber.

"What do you think's causing this?" the black widow inquired as she watched the archer move towards the entrance.

"Whatever it is," Hawkeye quipped. "It can't be good. Let's move outside before…" His words were interrupted by another loud rumble as the entire cavern began to shake once more. The archer grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the ground as he attempted to cover her from the debris that began to fall from the ceiling of the enclosure. After a few seconds, the tremors ceased and he released her as he stood up waving his hands to clear the dust that filled the air away from his face. "As I was saying, we should move outside before a cave in blocks our exit." His voice was filled with sarcasm as he stood staring at the boulders that now covered the entranceway. Natasha felt along the wall to the opposite side of the cave. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she encountered more rocks piled across the tunnel. They were completely pinned in on both sides. What else could possibly go wrong? Was this Malekith's way of keeping her tucked away or had something else entirely caused this? She wasn't sure which prospect was more appealing. The words from her dream filled her mind.

_It won't be long now before I bring you home. I promise.  
_

As much as she wanted that to be true, now was not the time for wishful thinking. She needed to take action. Natasha fumbled her way along the wall to where the archer stood and knelt down in front of what was once the cave's entrance. She began gliding her hands along the newly embedded rocks. There had to be a way out of here and she was going to find it.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 –

Loki stood with his eyes transfixed on the blued steel ceiling, his feet planted firmly on the sleek marble floor. The faint draft that rippled along his long green cape signaled that the doors to the temple had been opened but the young prince made no move to turn towards his host. He remained motionless except for his dark green eyes which took in the sight of the silver and alabaster walls glittering with more gem stones than one could count in a lifetime.

"Aye, What be bringin' ye to Nidavellir? Ye an' yer mischief no welcome here." The dwarf remarked as he entered the room.

"I'm no longer a juvenile, Eitri," His voice solemn and his face set in a permanent scowl. "I have not come here for silly bets and parlor tricks."

"An' what ye be comin' here for?" the small man inquired as he rubbed his fingers against the long brown whiskers that framed his chin.

Loki raised his fingers slightly in front of him as a small chip of crystalized stone appeared in the air before him. With a flick of his wrist he sent the piece hurtling towards the dwarf who caught it in mid-motion. "Do you recognize that?"

"Ye know I do," Eitri drawled as he examined the piece in his palm. "Better question be how ye be gettin' yer hands on whit no belong to ye?"

"You are going to make me a whole one," Loki ordered forcefully. "An exact duplicate of the one you made for Malekith."

"I no be takin' orders from no one, least of all ye," the dwarf chuckled.

"I warn you, old timer," the young prince seethed as he moved closer, a flash of red thundering across his emerald eyes. "You do not want to find yourself as an obstacle in my path. Not today."

"An' whit ye'd be givin' for payment? I no work for free." Eitri insisted. "Nor do any of my kin."

Loki extended his hand in an arching motion along the air as a pile of gold materialized across the floor at the elder's feet. "Does that suffice?" the mischievous prince bit off irritably. He didn't have time to waste haggling with these pathetic creatures. He needed to get to his wife.

"Aye, that be more than enough for a normal bloke," the elder dwarf admitted with a slight twitch of his lips. "But for ye me thinkin' the price be a wee bit higher."

"Eh heh heh heh," Loki began to laugh, his mouth opened in a wide smile as his tongue slid playfully between his teeth. Then his expression became hollow, his stare as cold as ice as he continued to speak. "Do you really want to test the strength of my powers, Eitri? There is no one here to help hold me down this time."

The dwarf stared at him silently for a moment as if considering his words, his fingers pulling nervously on his beard before he finally nodded. "Aye, it will be doon within the hour."

The God of Mischief stalked through the golden halls of the Royal Castle, the sound of his boots thundering across the granite floors causing fear to surge in the hearts of every poor soul he passed along his way. His face was stern and his piercing emerald eyes held such a fierce gaze that those who were unfortunate to cross his path felt certain that the young prince had nothing short of murder on his mind. He held the portal stone tightly in his grip. He had not let go of it since the elder dwarf had placed the finished piece in his hand. He was quite certain that he knew how to reach his wife now. It was the challenge of retrieving the Infinity Gauntlet from Asgard's vaults that had him in such a sour mood. Since he had given back the Chitauri scepter and gems to Odin, the All-Father had more than tripled the defense of the treasury but failure was not an option for the young prince. He just needed to come up with the perfect plan.

"Where have you been, brother?" the sound of Thor's deep, baritone voice froze him in his tracks as he turned around slowly.

"So quick to leave your precious earth?" Loki snapped angrily. "I thought you would be celebrating with your little mortal woman over your victory or have you finally grown tired of her?"

"I came here to help you," the thunder god insisted as he moved closer. "What good does it do you to continue to push me away?"

"You are the last person whose assistance I require," the young prince replied flatly as he turned around and continued along the corridor.

"I spoke with our Father," Thor continued, ignoring his brother's foul mood as he followed behind him. "Did you learn anything useful from Amora?"

"YOUR father," the trickster bit off, his voice filled with ire. "And stay out of my business."

"I will not," the Thunder god bellowed, his voice echoing off the halls. "Have I not proven over and over that you can trust me? That there is nothing I would not do for you? You are my little brother, in every way that matters. I know how much you love her. Let me help you!" Loki turned back to his brother once more, appraising him thoughtfully. He was not so foolish to think that Thor would ever be willing to go so far as to steal from the All-Father no matter what he might say. He was far too righteous. Perhaps in his younger days but no he would never defy Odin now. He would insist that they simply beg the old man for its use and Loki knew all too well that the All-Father would never give his permission. Still maybe he could put his brother's relentless devotion to some use.

"Perhaps you can help me," Loki began coyly. He placed his hand lightly against his brother's shoulder as he led him toward the large windows of the atrium and away from the prying ears of servants who were scuttling about the halls. "Odin believes that I am responsible for the theft of the casket of winters, which I am not." The thunder god cocked an eyebrow doubtfully as he listened to the trickster's words. "Believe me, Thor. If I had access to such power I would be wielding it right now. The point is that the All-Father distrusts me and there is something that I need from him but he will never give it to me with the seeds that Amora has planted in his head."

"What is this thing that you require of him?" Thor questioned.

"Gungnir," Loki lied as he dropped the level of his voice to a near whisper, his lips in a smooth line as the sun glittered off the irises of his eyes. "I need to bring it to Niflheim to enact the spell to bring me to her."

"Niflheim? Is that where he has taken her?" the thunder god puzzled.

"No. I told you, they are on an alternate plain," Loki exasperated. "I don't have time to explain everything to you. If you truly wish to assist me than speak to the All-Father on my behalf and convince him of my great need."

"I will do my best," Thor promised as he moved to leave.

"Brother," Loki continued firmly. "Do not ask this of him within the castle walls. The dark elf has many spies and I can't have him prepared for my coming. Promise me this."

"I swear it," the thunder god pledged. "I will request his presence outside the castle. You are right. It is good to be cautious. Too many have proven themselves unworthy of trust." Loki stood silently for a moment as he watched his brother saunter towards the Great Hall before he dematerialized and brought himself to his chamber. He walked out onto the balcony and gazed down below. Everything would need to be timed just so or he would be caught before he ever even entered the vault. It wasn't long before his eyes fell upon the figures of Odin and Thor as they descended the palace steps. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how long it would have taken him to simply get an audience with his supposed father let alone to have him follow him out of the courtyard. He had no time to waste on old sibling rivalries. Within seconds he had brought himself less than two corridors away from the vault. He began walking leisurely down the hall toward his destination. He took a glance at his reflection in the cathedral windows as he moved further down the hallway. He smiled to himself. His illusions were truly a work of art. He nodded almost imperceptibly to the servants that bowed at his presence before he finally reached the doors to the vault.

"Your Majesty," the soldier hailed as he genuflected reverently at the sight of his King.

"Make sure no one disturbs me," Loki replied regally as he listened to the sound of Odin's voice fall indubitably from his lips. He entered the chamber and stood there immobile until he heard the click of the door behind him as the guard pulled it shut. He kept the illusion in place as he walked slowly toward the Gauntlet. The mischievous prince could sense the magical traps that surrounded it easily, disarming them would be mere child's play for him. No, that wasn't his problem. The real challenge was taking it from its perch without getting annihilated by the destroyer. There was no way for him to pilfer the entire piece without awakening the metal golem. He just needed a distraction, a few seconds to delay the beast's reactions so that he could teleport to safety. The young prince raised his hands in front of the gauntlet; his fingers bent slightly as he held them over the ornate glove and began to disable the snares that Odin had set. Loki sighed as he deactivated the final obstacle that the All-Father had put in place. It was now or never.

"Guard!" he called out as he cast an invisibility spell around himself at the very same time that he created another Odin to appear a few feet away.

""Yes, your Majesty," the soldier replied as he walked into the chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?" ordered the alternate Odin as he motioned the guard to come forward while pointing at another artifact along the wall. Loki watched from his place with baited breath as the soldier moved closer so that he was directly in front of the destroyer. It stood there eyes closed and in stasis until it sensed any disturbances to the vault. "That does not belong there," the false Odin reiterated as he stared at the young guard crossly. "Pick it up."

"But, Your Majesty," the guard began nervously.

"I said pick it up," the false Odin commanded while banging Gungnir on the tiled floor. The soldier nodded in subservience as he reached to pick up the golden dagger that was lying in front of the Orb of Agamotto. Loki felt a faint pang of regret for what he knew was about to happen. But now was not the time to grow a conscience, his wife needed him. The moment the guard lifted the blade the golems eyes slid open as the rush of molten energy was hurtled towards the young soldier. The mischievous prince wasted no time as he lifted the gauntlet and generated his teleportation spell. The swirling colors encased him taking him from the chamber only mere seconds before the Destroyer's second shot raged across the very place where he had been standing.

Loki materialized along the range where his wife had stood the last time that he had seen her in the flesh. He sauntered towards the mountainside and took the portal stone from the pouch along his belt. His emerald eyes surveyed the ridge until he found the faded markings carved along the rock. He extended his arm as he began tracing along the imprint until he had completed the circle then he pressed the stone into the center of the etching. He could feel his heart beat quickening its pace in anticipation as he moved toward the spot where the dark elf and his wife had been standing. He placed the Infinity Gauntlet on his right hand as he exhaled slowly and began the incantation. With a great burst of light he was thrust forward. He felt her immediately as he stood there amidst the complete and utter darkness that surrounded him. She was twenty or thirty feet away from him at the most. A small flick of his fingers and the cavern lit up as if he had just turned on the light switch of a room. He followed the feeling of her in his mind until he could go no further. The pathway was blocked by an avalanche of rocks that covered it from top to bottom. It was then that he realized that he was still wearing the gauntlet. He took it off his hand, holding it out in front of him as he inverted weaves around it and sent it off to a magical hiding place as he once did with the Chitauri scepter. He could hear a scratching noise along the wall and he moved forward pressing both hands against it as he grinned widely.

"Natasha," he whispered in reverie as he realized how close to him she was. He raised his voice so that he could be heard on the other side of the stone pile. "Natasha, back away from the wall," he commanded. "Get as far away from it as you can." He closed his eyes and summoned his magic as the stones began to tremble and then turn to dust. His emerald eyes opened to a rush of wind as she propelled herself into his arms. He breathed her in as he squeezed her tighter. "Natasha, I love you. How I've missed you, my little spider," he murmured nuzzling her temple, kissing her hair as he held her even closer.

"I love you," she beamed as she nestled her head into his shoulder. "I can hardly believe you're here."

"I told you I would bring you home," he winked as her sapphire eyes blinked up at him curiously.

"Maybe you can work that little trick on this side," Hawkeye quipped from his place a few feet away. Loki noticed that there was another inundation of rocks and a smaller pile of stones that they had obviously managed to remove from the blockage.

"We've been trying to dig our way through for hours in the dark," Natasha remarked as she gazed up at him. "Then I felt you. The most wonderful feeling in the world when I knew you were here." She ran her hand along his cheek. Her entire expression was one of tenderness and love. He leaned down brushing his lips against hers gently before turning his attention to the archer.

"Move out of my way," he told him dryly before he placed his hands along the stones and cast his spell once more.

"Be careful. Malekith might be outside," Natasha cautioned as the rocks began to disintegrate. "He's been expecting you."

"Expecting me, yes," Loki replied as he walked through the cave opening. "But not here."

"What do you mean?" his wife inquired as she followed behind him.

"He awaits me in Muspelheim," the young prince revealed. "I doubt he has returned here since he incited that avalanche."

"And where is here?" Clint requested casually as he fingered the string of his bow and stared up at the blood red sky.

"Natasha," Loki began deliberately ignoring the archer. "The only way out of here is to go to Muspelheim, the real Muspelheim. This realm we are in is uninhabited but where we must go is the home of the fire giants and they will not appreciate us passing through."

"Fire Giants? Well, that explains the god awful heat," Hawkeye gibed as he leaned against the ridge.

"What are we waiting for?" she questioned stoically.

"I have no doubt that Malekith will have placed a barrier in Muspelheim, the way he did on Midgard when we tried to leave for home," the young prince continued. "Which means once we are there I will not be able to take us anywhere else. I'm sure he has some sort of alliance with Surtur."

"Who is that?" Natasha asked.

"The King of the Fire Giants," Loki divulged. "And there is no love lost between him and Asgard."

"So what are you saying?" Natasha probed.

"I just want to prepare you," Loki admitted. "Before we cross over." Natasha nodded knowingly as the young prince began the spell to take them back to the nine realms. When the spinning colors ceased there was barely any difference at all in their surroundings except that it felt a touch hotter than it had been a few moments before. The young prince attempted another spell immediately even though he already knew what the outcome would be, teleporting from here to another realm was not possible.

"I knew you would find your way," Malekith grated, his lips etched in a shrewd leer from his place on the edge of the rocks above them. "It's amazing what one can accomplish when given the proper motivation. So where is my prize, young one?"

"Let me send her from here and then I will give it to you," Loki decreed.

"What kind of fool do you think I am?" the dark elf rasped as he faded into a mist before reappearing on level ground only a few feet from them.

"Smart enough to know when you have no choice, I hope." The trickster sneered. "My wife is leaving this place. On this point, I will not waver."

The elven emperor took another step closer, his ears twitched as the iris of his olive green eye grew wider with impatience. His gaze passed over Natasha for a moment before he turned his attention back to the god of mischief. "I will make a small breach in my enchantment, for humans alone to pass, in case you have any ideas of breaking our bargain."

"Loki, no!" Natasha spoke up. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Give our daughter a great big kiss for me and tell her I will be with you both shortly," Loki remarked as he extended his hand toward her and the archer. "Don't worry, my darling, there is nothing in the nine realms that will ever keep me from you."

"Don't you dare," She snapped angrily, her dark blue eyes in a fury. "You made a vow to me and I'm holding you to it. You swore I'd never feel the loss of you again, remember? I won't let you send me away. You don't have my permission. Are you listening to me? Loki, you promised."

"And you snuck away in the middle of the night leaving me to suffer the loss of you," his lips upturned in a sideways smile as he stared at his wife. He couldn't help but admire her passion and staunch insistence that she had any chance of changing his mind. He moved his long slender fingers in a flourish as he began the spell to take her to Asgard. "So I suppose now we are even, my little spider."

"I'm surprised that you sent the other along, too." Malekith drawled as they both stared at the empty space where the black widow and archer had been standing a few seconds earlier. "I was under the distinct impression that you didn't like him." His lips upturned in an eerie smile as he observed the young god.

"I have my reasons," Loki remarked quietly.

"Bring forth the Gauntlet," Malekith ordered eagerly, his fingers contracting at his sides as he continued to watch the trickster cautiously.

"Come now," The mischievous prince acknowledged with a quick grin. "You knew it wasn't going to be that easy."

"Do you think you are stronger than me, young one?" the dark elf spat out defensively. "I've been studying magic since before you were born. You won't stand a chance, not without the gauntlet."

"Thanos thought the same as you until I killed him," Loki boasted as his emerald eyes observed the world around him. "When are your friends coming out to play?"

"Anxious to meet your cousins?" the emperor needled. "It was an interesting idea that Odin had. To raise a frost giant, bred for loyalty to Asgard until the day that he could place him on the throne in Jotunheim. His own little puppet King." The dark elf stared at him intently but the young god's face was a mask of stone. "No witty remarks? No threats? You disappoint me."

Loki concentrated on the ground beneath the sorcerer's feet, his emerald eyes blazing as a sudden rumble exploded up from beneath the elf sending him hurtling high in the air before he crashed down to the dirt with a thud a few feet away. "There is a saying among my enemies," the young prince growled as he moved forward. "When the voice of Loki is still, look to your weapons for surely there is danger in the air." He extended his arm out as if throwing a ball and a bolt of mystical energy flew from his palm slamming into the dark elf before he had a chance to recover. The god of mischief instantly threw out another but Malekith raised his arms forming an energy field to block the blows before sending his own bolt of lightning careening towards the trickster.

"Is that all you've got?" Loki gibed as he deflected the strike with ease.

"A good start, young one," Malekith chuckled. "You would have been quite the adversary had it not been for your fateful trip to Midgard. All this power in your grasp and you are still just beginning to reach your potential. I've watched you closely. You were a force to be reckoned with when you had nothing to lose. It's different now. Now you have a weakness. Why do you think I let her go? Wouldn't you like to know what my allies have in store for her when she arrives?"

"You bore me," the young prince snipped as his eyes fell upon two misty clouds passing over head in the crimson sky. A whisper of a word in his mind and they began to change form until they were no longer clouds but two dragons that swooped down and descended upon the elven emperor. Malekith brought up a shield to protect himself from the fire that rushed from the creature's mouth as it pummeled toward him with great speed. Loki watched while the sorcerer struck down the winged beasts one by one with a bar of electric current that disintegrated them in mid-flight. His long ears twitching in anger, the elf focused his strange colored eyes on the trickster as he flourished his hands to conjure some magical assault but in an instant Loki had disappeared. Seconds later he and several duplicates rematerialized in various places around the large open area. Malekith's eyes darted back and forth as he surmised the situation carefully while Loki and his doubles looked on with a smirk. The young prince knew that he needed to hit him with a severe blow if he had any chance of breaking the mystical hold that the elf had over this place so that he could make his exit. Unfortunately he also realized the difficulty for him to enact a strike of such magnitude against his target. Perhaps, a few smaller swipes to his oversized ego would help distract him.

"Did Eitri tell you of the beautiful weapon that he forged for me? Even more powerful than the original and Skurge is itching to use it on your beloved?" Malekith intoned wickedly as he observed the clones around him looking for a sign of who the real one might be. "The things he is going to do to her. It is a pity that you won't be there to watch." Loki felt the rage burning through his bones as he forced himself to hold still. It took every ounce of will power he possessed but he knew that now was not the time to make his move. He must be patient. The sorcerer made his choice, dropping his defenses for a moment and shooting a blast of fire at several of the beings that stood about him. In an instant Loki had released his dagger from his place at the elf's left side.

"You are not very good at this game are you?" the young prince quipped as he watched the blade hit its mark. In a fit of rage, Malekith pulled the dagger from his gut and hurtled it back towards the young god as the blade picked up speed it grew larger and became surrounded by flames. The heat whipped against Loki's energy field but he held on, keeping the flames at bay then a shockwave of electricity came rippling towards him. The young prince braced himself for the impact, knowing full well that it was too much for him stop as it knocked him backward and smashed him against the mountainside.

"You are wrong, she is not my weakness," Loki seethed as he picked himself up from the ground. "She makes me stronger. It is because of her that I will never let you win."

"I think it's time to teach you a lesson on real strength," Malekith grated as he sent a flash of light across the scarlet heavens. A signal, Loki presumed, as he awaited the fire giant's arrival. "You will have no choice but to bring it forth and the moment that you do, it is mine. Had you been more cooperative I might have let your family live as it stands I'm going to take great pleasure in making them suffer."

Their footsteps rattled the terrain beneath him as he watched several monstrous beasts appear over the horizon. More than tripling him in height, their crimson skin practically glowing and large horns protruding from their foreheads. As the horde of demons approached he noticed that one wielded a magical blade. Loki took a deep breath as he ran through his options in his mind. He needed the power of the gauntlet but dare he employ it? He was still too new to its inner workings. If either one of these creatures or the dark elf managed to take it from him than he would lose his only bargaining chip. He didn't feel desperate enough to take such a risk just yet. He needed to think of another way.

"Is this puny little thing what gives you so much trouble," the demon laughed as he towered over the young prince.

"He is quite stubborn." Malekith grated as he faded in a mist before reappearing on the top of the ridge where he had been standing when Loki first arrived.

The young prince began to sweat simply from the heat that was radiating off their skin. The temperature around him seemed to be rising by the minute. The gigantic monster reached towered him. His touch would surely burn him. His body flinching at the thought before the idea came to him suddenly. These things might be fire but he was ice perhaps he could do some damage of his own. A blade of ice sliced across the fire giants arm as Loki's skin turned blue. The Fire Giant hissed in pain. The trickster conjured up a chill in the air, a frosty whirlwind that began to surround them, in the hopes of dropping the temperature to some degree. The beast lunged forward with his blade, a large bolt careened from the point sending Loki crashing back into the mountainside once more, the force of which nearly knocked the wind out of him as the blue hue faded from his body.

"You are a pesky little bug but your little tricks are no match for me," Surtur howled. A large roll of thunder pounded through the air as a lightning bolt crashed down from the heavens. Loki smirked at the sight knowing full well what would follow. The thunder god was the first to appear but he was not alone as the rest of the Asgardian army appeared along the skyline.

"Do not dare touch my brother again!" Thor bellowed as he neared the beast, jumping down from his horse as he raised mjolnir in the air in warning.

"And why should we listen to you," Surtur snorted as his crimson eyes appraised the Aesir soldiers that surrounded them. Loki gazed at Malekith as the dark elf still stood upon his perch, his ears twitching and his fingers tapping lightly against his sides. He saw the beginnings of a mist begin to form and cursed under his breath that the sorcerer was going to flee. He extended his hand in an attempt to strike but the dark elf froze suddenly as he was lifted into the air.

"I do insist you stay, old friend," Odin's voice resonated along the air as he made his way to the forefront of his army. He held gungnir in his hands. It was pointed toward the elven emperor as a glowing light flew from its point and encompassed the sorcerer completely. The All-Father turned his attention toward the Fire Giant. "Are you really prepared for a battle of this size, Surtur? It is not precisely the easy win that Malekith promised you, I'm sure. In the interests of both our people, I'm willing to leave here with nothing more than my son and our prisoner. It is up to you." The red demon waited for a moment before he snarled in agreement.

The moment that Loki arrived back in Asgard, his eyes locked with Natasha as she moved towards him. He couldn't help but notice the archer who trailed behind her but when her arms went around him that minor annoyance ceased to matter. He pressed his mouth to hers as he enjoyed the sensation of her in his arms. "I'm surprised you didn't come yourself." He whispered against her ear as he squeezed her tighter.

"Thor refused to let Heimdall send me," the black widow remarked, the irritation plain in her voice. "I'm not exactly sure what he threatened but the oaf wouldn't budge no matter how hard I pressed him." She leaned into him once more and kissed him softly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Where are they taking him?" Hawkeye probed as the dark elf was moved along the pathway.

"To the dungeons," Odin responded as he came up to stand next to them. "To await his trial and sentencing in the morning. Loki, we need to speak of the gauntlet."

"What is there to talk about?" the mischievous prince remarked coyly as he moved his fingers in a slight flourish through the air. "It is in your vault where it belongs, go see for yourself."

"And the Casket of Winters?" the All-Father questioned heatedly.

"How many times must I tell you? I know nothing about that." Loki lied, his green eyes narrowing in resentment. "Go search Jotunheim if it is worth so much to you."

"I'm glad you are safe, my son," Odin remarked solemnly. "But if you ever go near the vault again, I will have no choice but to punish you to the full extent of the law." The All-father moved away swiftly as he ascended the palace steps.

"I'll be right back," Natasha stated as her eyes fell upon Thor who was standing a few feet away talking to Heimdall. "I have a few words that I would like to give to your brother." Clint chuckled as he reached out and placed his hand along her shoulder. The young prince could literally feel his blood begin to boil at the sight.

"Don't be too hard on him, Tasha," Barton winked as she nodded before turning to walk away. Loki's eyes followed her every movement as she strolled towards Thor, never turning even slightly from her direction as he started to speak. "I believe I warned you what would happen the next time you touched my wife." His voice was slow and deliberate as he continued to gaze at her conversing with his brother.

"Yeah, go ahead I dare you," Hawkeye snickered at his side. "We both know if you hurt me that she'll never forgive you." Loki turned toward him then, his emerald eyes overflowing with abhorrence. He wanted to strangle the pitiful life form in front of him but he knew that the archer was right. He would have to settle for ruffling the smug mortal's feathers. The young prince smiled an eerily wicked smile as he took a slight step closer, leering over the smaller man.

"Eh heh heh heh," The trickster laughed mirthfully. "No, on second thought I won't lay a finger on you."

"I kind of figured you wouldn't," Clint smirked as his eyes trailed over to where the Black Widow stood.

"I want you to live a long, long life," the god of mischief seethed, his voice a scraping whisper as a flash of red flickered through his eyes. "And every morning when you wake up missing her, you will know that she is with me and our daughter. And every night when you go to sleep you can dream of her while you know in the depths of your pathetic little heart that she is in my bed, begging for my touch and screaming out my name."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Barton bit back as he turned to face the demigod once more. The edge to his voice and the twinge in his eyes were more than enough proof for Loki that he had finally broken through some of the archer's calm exterior. As rewarding as it was, he was far from through.

"Oh, I will, little birdman," Loki continued as his smile grew wider. "Even more than I enjoyed taking your will from you and watching you betray your own people at my command. And we both know how much I relished that. How many did you kill? You were such a good little lap dog." The young god watched as anger spread over Hawkeye's features, his body near shaking with loathing. He leaned back in satisfaction, his lips in a sideways smile as he spoke. "I bet you wouldn't mind taking a swing at me right about now but I don't think my wife would appreciate it, would she? How that must burn you? After everything I did to you and she still picked me."

"She thinks you've changed. It's the only reason she's with you," Clint divulged, his voice still shaking with fury as his lips curled up in a snarl. "But we both know you are still the same psychotic power hungry bastard that popped out of the Tesseract and you always will be."

"I don't care what you think of me," Loki remarked. "But I have enjoyed our little chat." The young prince strutted towards his wife and brother. He wrapped his arms around the black widow from behind as he placed a soft kiss against her temple. Natasha eyed him suspiciously for a moment before she shook her head and smiled. "I'm sure you have offered my brother sufficient thanks for his help by now," the trickster observed as he captured a long red curl between his fingers while his other arm continued to hold onto her possessively. "If you don't mind, my little spider, I would like for us to be reunited with our daughter."

Natasha sat cross-legged on the fur skin rug arrayed along the floor of the sitting room as she watched Rowan pushing the wooden rocking horse back and forth. Their little girl squealed in delight as the tiny horses legs swung to and fro. "Ah ga...ga..ba...ba...ba..." she mumbled as she attempted to vocalize her joy to her parents.

"I told you she would love it," she smiled, her dark blue eyes gazing up at her husband who was seated in the chair along the wall. Loki nodded absently. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. Why had the archer requested a room for the night? He had claimed that he wanted to see Malekith sentenced before he returned to Earth but he highly doubted that. No, his reasons involved the black widow of that he was certain. But that wasn't the only thing that plagued him. It was this bond that he and his wife shared. Should he tell her what he had learned? He had intended to the moment that they had first entered their rooms but the words had gotten stuck in his throat. He couldn't help but remember how she had accused him of casting a spell on her when he had first returned to Midgard. What if she didn't believe him when he told her that it was impossible to bond someone against their will? He hadn't even known that he had initiated it. What if she didn't believe that either? He knew he needed to tell her, if she discovered the truth of its origins from someone else than she would never trust him. He felt a sudden tug against his leg and a loud squeak filled the air which startled him from his musings. Loki looked down to find his daughter trying to pull herself up, her tiny fingers grabbing at the fabric of his pants. She pulled as hard as her little fists could to no avail. She babbled in frustration as she hit him in the shin as if it was somehow his fault.

"Dada… Dada…" Rowan pouted. Loki grinned broadly as he lifted her up from the floor and placed her in his lap.

"I'm sorry, little one," he whispered sincerely as he kissed the tip of her nose and watched her giggle. "I wasn't paying attention was I? You are getting so big, crawling all over the place. You will be walking soon no doubt." Rowan let out a huge yawn as she leaned her head against her father and began playing with the collar of his jacket.

"You have been in another world all evening," Natasha replied as she stood of up from the floor and moved into the bedroom. Loki followed her through the room as he held their daughter softly before placing her gently in her crib. He laid her favorite blanket over her as he watched her cuddle with her small plush lamb. "Is it the talk of the casket that has you in such deep thought? Perhaps, if he knew…"

"I could care less about Odin's suspicions. Let him ponder what became of the blasted casket for the rest of his days." Loki snipped. "I'm sorry, my little spider, I seem to be in a foul mood tonight."

"Are you worried about what Malekith might say before his sentencing tomorrow?" she inquired thoughtfully as she moved casually towards the dresser.

"What could he possibly say that would have any consequence to me?" he gaped in confusion as he watched her pull open one of the drawers and peer inside.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I'm just trying to understand why you seem so preoccupied. It seems like all the craziness is finally over to me. The scepter is back where it belongs and the gauntlet is safe. I would have thought we'd be celebrating."

"I'm sure Odin is celebrating," the young prince stated blandly.

"Is that what bothers you? Did you not want to give it back?" Natasha probed before turning her attention back to the drawer. "Never mind, enough serious talk for one night," she said suddenly. "Close your eyes, Loki."

"Whatever for?" her husband mused as he gazed at her curiously.

"No questions. Just do it." She ordered. He chuckled slightly as he did as she requested. "Don't open them until I tell you to." He heard the drawer close and then her footsteps as she walked towards the other room.

"Can I open them now?" he asked innocently as he peeked slightly, knowing full well that she was no longer in the bedroom.

"No! No cheating, Loki." She commanded from the sitting chamber. "Or you'll regret it."

The mischievous prince exhaled slowly as he shut his eyes tightly once more. He felt her return although her footsteps were too light to make out any noise.

"Alright," she said brightly. "You can open your eyes." She was wearing a black lace corset, embroidered with green that accentuated her brazenly exposed breasts. His smile grew into a grin as his eyes trailed down along her legs adorned in thigh high stockings and strappy black high heels. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy what?" He moved forward, unable to stop staring. His hands trembling with desire as he reached out to touch her.

"It's a holiday on Earth," she divulged as he glided his slender finger along her bare shoulder. "Where lover's celebrate being in love. A sappy, silly holiday with flowers and cards and candy, I've never actually celebrated it before. I never had a reason to, until you. Do you want to be my valentine?" Her voice was low and breathy, almost musical as she smiled up at him seductively.

"Oh, yes." He glided his fingers along her honey soft flesh before skimming the tiny hooks that fastened the front of her garment.

"So how are you going to unwrap your present?" She winked while she turned around provocatively, showing him the laced up back of her negligee, her head tilted over her shoulder as her sapphire eyes glittered at him. He reached for the green laced bow at her waist but she turned again quickly. "Ah, ah… I was just asking a question. I didn't say you could," she teased playfully. "You are wearing too many clothes." She moved back the curtain of their bed, settling herself among the pillows like a sensual cat. "That's not very fair is it?"

"I suppose it isn't," he conceded. "But that can be remedied quickly enough."

"No cheating, "she chided. "No magic."

"Are you planning on torturing me?" he quipped, eyeing her lustfully as he began to undo the clasps of his uniform.

"Maybe," her grin grew wicked as she batted her long eyelashes in his direction. "Just a little. Do you like my shoes?" she asked innocently as she raised her leg and glided her hands along the silken material that decorated it, giving him a more intimate view of her inner thigh. His mouth opened wide at the sight. He threw his shirt on the floor, pulled off his boots and quickly began working the buckle of his pants.

"You look amazing," he practically panted as he licked his lips in anticipation. He pulled off the last of his clothes and stood there enjoying the hunger in her eyes as she gazed at his naked form brazenly. "Now I'm at the disadvantage."

"What would you like to do about it?" Natasha prodded. He knelt down at the foot of the bed, resting his hands on her ankles and started stroking upward, enjoying the feel of the silk beneath his fingertips. He kissed his way up her leg, along her thigh until he reached the place where he wanted to kiss her the most. "You can take off my shoes," she gasped as he pressed his lips against her black laced panties. "But nothing else."

He indulged her gladly as he undid the strap of the first shoe and dropped it to the floor but he was never one to follow directions to the letter. He hooked his fingers along the edge of her stocking and slid it down her leg leisurely as his fingertips brushed tantalizingly over bare skin. He felt her body tremble at his touch and heard the soft moan escape her lips as he repeated the action along her other leg. He leaned over her, gazing down at her with love and then he kissed her. It was tender and sweet at first as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. But the kisses quickly escalated in their unquenchable thirst for each other. He plunged his tongue deep, tasting her, stealing her breath then with a quick push she rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He gathered her close, stroking her hair as he felt her full breasts crushed against the muscles of his chest. She pushed away from him for a moment as she arched backward giving him an incredible view of her body as she reached behind her. When she leaned forward again he noticed that she was holding her stockings in her hands. He gripped her hips as she rubbed against him teasingly.

"I said just the shoes," She reproved lightheartedly. She took his wrists and maneuvered them above his head as she began to tie the silken material around one and then the other before tying it to the headboard of their bed.

"Eh heh heh heh, really, Natasha?" he laughed heartily, his dimples in full force as his tongue danced playfully along his teeth. "Is that flimsy material supposed to hold me here?"

"It's just a friendly reminder," she smirked. "You are not allowed to touch me until I've had my way with you." She flicked her tongue along his nipple as she slid her hand between their bodies and cupped his growing arousal. His breathing hitched as he grunted audibly at the contact. "Unless you don't want me to have my way with you?" she taunted, sliding her tongue along his chest as she made her way down his body. Licking and caressing every inch of him as her lips took him in. Long, slow strokes that nearly sent him over the edge as he arched into her movements.

"Valhalla," he moaned as he fought the urge to move his arms from where she had placed them. Torn between wanting to please her and his longing to claim her in one fell swoop. He closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind, trying to forestall the orgasm that was approaching like a wildfire. "Please…Natasha," he gasped between ragged breaths. "I need to touch you."

"Well, since you asked so sweetly," she breathed deeply as she moved back up his body, sitting astride his pelvis as she brushed against him temptingly. Her red curls in disarray, her face flushed as she gazed at him through hooded eyes. He growled low in his throat as he pounced flipping their bodies so she was beneath him. Ridding her of her clothes with nothing more than a quick thought as his mouth descended upon her skin. He pushed inside of her. She was so tight and so perfect, he thought as a shudder jolted through his body. He took her with long, drugging strokes, relishing ever second. He could feel her pleasure building within her which magnified his own. He had never experienced such closeness with anyone before he met her. He plunged and withdrew, over and over, deeper with every thrust until she cried out as they reached their pinnacle as one. He collapsed on his back as he pulled her onto his chest, her hand resting along his abdomen as she closed her eyes. He gazed at her contentedly as he ran his fingers along her thick red curls. She took a deep breath as she snuggled closer before her eyes darted open. She sat up scrutinizing the room. Loki grinned as he tugged her back so that she was flush against him once more.

"You don't like them?" he jested. "I distinctly remember you mentioning flowers."

"They are beautiful, Loki," she murmured against his chest as her eyes took in the sight once more of the bouquets of flowers that surrounded the bed and ran across her dresser and night stand. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and held her tighter. He would tell her everything as soon as the archer was gone, he decided. As long as that mortal was on Asgard he would be circling them like a vulture. He wasn't going to give him an opportunity to dive in and make her distrust him. No, he would wait until he returned to Midgard and then he would tell her everything that he had learned from Amora.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 –

Natasha stretched her arms over her head as she breathed in the scent of the flowers that wafted through the bedroom chamber. She could hear the sound of her daughters giggles coming from the sitting room and the sultry tones of her husband's accent. She grinned widely as she sat up in the bed. She leaned over the vase of pink roses that sat on her nightstand and breathed in deeply. Her eyes gazed around the room at the myriad of different types of flowers that filled their bedroom and her smile grew deeper. It had been a beautiful night. She felt refreshed. All of the craziness of the last few months was finally over. She grabbed her robe and tied it quickly as she followed the sounds of her family.

"Good morning, my darling!" Loki beamed from his place on the floor. "Our daughter was just showing me how well she can topple over any fortress I create." He continued to stack the brightly colored blocks one on the top of the other. The moment that he was finished Rowan swiped her tiny fingers across the small cubes and clapped her hands in glee as they tumbled over.

"Well done, sweetie," Natasha smiled as she knelt down in between them and kissed them both softly. "Why did you let me sleep so late? It will be time for Malekith's hearing soon, won't it?"

"Were you planning on attending?" the young prince inquired as he began constructing a new tower of blocks while their daughter giggled in anticipation.

"You weren't?" she asked in surprise. Loki twirled the final block in his hand as he eyed their daughter, a sideways smile upon his lips as he held it over the pile of blocks teasingly before finally setting it on top. "I thought for certain that you would want to see him sentenced. You were so angry when Amora's hearing was sealed from any spectators." The sound of clattering blocks and their little girl's laughter filled the room as the black widow observed her husband curiously. Why would he want to stay away from Malekith? "Is there something that you are afraid he might say?"

"I told you last night. What could I possibly have to fear from anything that he had to utter?" Loki stated calmly as he rose from the floor. "We can go if you wish. It doesn't matter to me. He orchestrated a coup against the All-Father. I'm sure his punishment will be severe." He stared blankly into space for a moment as if he were puzzling something out in his mind. His voice was overflowing in sarcasm as he spoke his next words. "It is not like Amora who merely tried to take away everything I held dear. She gets to sleep for all eternity." His resentment that her punishment wasn't more painful was more than apparent as his eyes narrowed. "I suspect Malekith will not be quite so fortunate. Now if his crime had been against me alone…"

"Fortunate? I highly doubt the Enchantress thinks that she is well-off." Natasha mused as she picked up her daughter who had crawled into her lap.

"She seemed well enough to me," Loki snipped as he strutted toward their bedroom.

"What do you mean?" She probed, following after him while her daughter played with the lush, red curls of her hair. "When did you see her?"

Loki froze for a moment and the black widow eyed him suspiciously. She could see the wheels spinning in his mind before he finally focused his gaze upon her. Clearly, that had not been information that he had intended to reveal.

"I received permission from Odin to speak with her in the mystical realms when I was searching for where Malekith may have taken you." He divulged but she could see the slight nervousness in his features, if only for a moment. He was keeping something from her.

"Is that how you found me?" Natasha prodded. "Did she tell you where Malekith had brought us?"

"In a matter of speaking," the mischievous prince remarked shrewdly. "She showed me how to use my powers to locate you."

"And why would she do that?" the black widow interrogated. She realized that she had been so happy to be reunited with him that she never bothered to find out exactly how he had found her.

"I threatened the life of her sister," Loki stated simply. "Let us talk of more enjoyable things. Besides, you should get ready if you wish to go to the Great Hall. But first you must eat. What would you like, my little spider? I can conjure up something for you or do you want me to have a servant bring you something from the kitchens while you bathe."

"What are you keeping from me, Loki?" Natasha asked forcefully, her expression stern. There was a long silence that followed or at least it seemed lengthy and drawn out to her when in fact it was barely a few seconds. It was the look in his eyes before he finally spoke that made those seconds seem like an eternity.

"Nothing," he told her. "What else is it you want to know, my darling?"

"How did you find me?" She continued to grill him. He was holding back something. She could feel it and she didn't like it.

"I had a duplicate of the portal stone made and I used the gauntlet to recast his spell and bring me to you." The young prince answered. He moved forward and took Rowan from her arms before placing her down on the rug where several of her toys were spread out for play. "Is there anything else?"

"And the Enchantress told you that was what you needed to do?" She questioned. Loki smiled softly as he threaded his fingers along a curl of her hair.

"I thought I already answered you about Amora? Wouldn't new questions be more productive?" He teased. There was an impish tone to his voice as he continued to twirl the strawberry ringlet languidly. The apprehension that she had sensed earlier was completely gone. He seemed calm and relaxed so much so that she began to wonder if perhaps it hadn't been her imagination. "She gave me the information that I required and now you are here safe and sound where you belong." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I swear to you, my little spider, I have no intention of keeping anything from you." He stared at her warmly, a look of pure affection in his dark green eyes. His love for her was boundless. This she knew with all her heart and she felt certain in that moment that what he told her was the truth.

Natasha walked along the corridors with Rowan enfolded in her arms. Loki was somewhere in the palace that much she knew. She wondered what he was up to. He had gone off after their breakfast and told her that he would meet her in the Great Hall. When she asked him where he was going all he would tell her was that it was a surprise for his girls and she would just have to wait. As she rounded the corner of the hallway she could hear Hawkeye's voice.

"Do you know much about the Jotunn as a race?" he was saying as her gaze fell upon him standing next to Frigga in front of one of the large cathedral windows that adorned the passage. She stopped walking. The spy in her deciding that listening for a moment would be much more lucrative than interrupting their conversation. "Are they all as magically inclined as your son?"

"Why do you ask?" The Queen remarked as she gazed out the window.

"I heard Odin talking about the casket that's missing. Is that the source of their power?" the archer investigated.

"It is a mighty tool when it is at their disposal but it is not the source of their power," The Queen divulged. "It is strange that you would request a meeting with the dark elf and come out of it with questions about Frost Giants. I wouldn't trust anything that the sorcerer had to say to you. I am surprised that my husband even allowed it."

"Your entire world is fascinating," Clint grinned. "I'm interested in it all."

"A quest for knowledge is to be admired," Frigga replied regally. "Unfortunately I cannot be of much assistance to you. Feel free to visit our Royal Library. I'm sure there are some books on the subject that might be of help to you."

Natasha had heard more than enough as she stepped forward, the heels of her boots resounding loudly across the tiled floor. Loki's mother turned toward her and smiled.

"Good morning, dear," Frigga greeted as she reached out her arms toward Rowan. "May I?"

"Of course," she answered as she lifted her daughter into her grandmother's embrace. Hawkeye was uncharacteristically quiet and she knew that he sensed her irritation.

"Are you attending the hearing?" The Queen inquired as she pressed a soft kiss against Rowan's forehead causing her to giggle.

"That was the plan," Natasha nodded, her cold stare falling on Barton as he continued to remain silent.

"In that case, may I watch her for you?" Frigga entreated. "I hope that I never see his face again. I would much rather spend the morning with my beautiful granddaughter."

"Thank you very much," she agreed. "That would be lovely."

"What do you say, pumpkin?" The Queen beamed as she bounced the baby in her arms before turning her attention back to Natasha. "We will see you in a little while then." She moved to leave and then paused as her gaze fell to Clint. "Did you need me to show you to the library?"

"No thanks," Hawkeye answered. "I'm good."

Natasha waited until Frigga and her daughter were nearing the end of the corridor before she turned towards the archer angrily.

"Why were you interrogating Loki's mother?" She snapped. "And what in god's name were you doing talking to Malekith?"

"Interrogating?" Hawkeye chuckled. "I was just asking her some questions, Tasha."

"About Frost Giants?" Natasha grumbled. "And the Casket of Ancient Winters? Why?"

"I'm just trying to find out the truth," Clint revealed. "Where's your husband anyway?"

"Don't try and change the subject," she remarked coldly, "The truth about what exactly?"

"Of what Loki did to you." The sound of Barton's words made her blood boil. She was tired of him accusing her husband of brainwashing her.

"He didn't do anything to me," Natasha spat out. "Let me guess was Malekith spouting out more of the same lies that Amora told you to get you to help her? You know the only person that you are causing me to distrust is you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't believe that you are still working with them to hurt Loki?"

"Because I'm not," Clint said simply. "And you know I'm not. Do you want to know what he told me?"

"No," the black widow stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care what claims he wants to make now."

"He told me the binding wasn't a spell," Barton continued despite her answer. "It's something more powerful than simple magic. I wasn't going to say anything until I had proof but…"

"Enough, Barton," She interrupted.

"Don't you want the truth? Cause you know your husband isn't going to give it to you." Hawkeye needled. "That bond of yours was made by Loki."

"I told you to stop it!" Natasha seethed. "Go back to earth, Barton, and leave me the hell alone." She stormed down the hall but the archer wasn't deterred as he followed along after her.

"Aren't you even curious," Clint persisted as he walked at her side. "What happened to the woman who would stop at nothing to uncover the truth? Who would do whatever it takes to get the job done? Malekith wouldn't give any details. He just spewed out a bunch of cryptic crap but he made one thing very clear and that was that Loki was responsible. Don't you want to know exactly what it was he did? How it affects you? What if there was some truth to what Amora claimed?"

"Drop this obsession that you have," the black widow rasped as she stopped abruptly, turning to face him with heated eyes.

"Then help me find the truth," He challenged. "Let's go to this library right now and see what we can dig up."

"No, I trust him," Natasha vowed. "It's you that I can't trust, Barton. You didn't stay here to see Malekith sentenced. You just saw an opportunity to try and mess with my head some more. This conversation's over." She noticed that people were beginning to file through the archway of the Great Hall. She could feel that Loki was coming closer. She took a step away from the archer but he placed his hand along her shoulder. She pulled her arm away from him furiously. "Loki's coming and you're the last person that he wants to see. Why don't you go inside and get a good seat for the show."

"So that's it, huh. Ignorance is bliss?" Hawkeye quipped. "Sorry, Tash, but that's not good enough for me. You can pretend like you don't really want to know but deep down it's going to eat at you until it drives you crazy."

"Goodbye, Barton." She replied frigidly as she started to walk away once more. The black widow stopped short as several guards began marching down the corridor. In the midst of them was the dark elf. His hands were bound together and she could see the glint of gold around his wrists from the bracelets that were supposed to keep him from accessing his powers. The sorcerer's eerie gaze fell upon her as the soldiers pushed him along the hall. The mismatched eyes and split face took on an even more jarring appearance in the luminous light that drifted through the cathedral windows. His long, pointed ears twitched with excitement as his thin lips upturned in an unnatural sneer. It unnerved her as he nodded toward her deliberately before the guards prodded him through the open doors of the chamber. A jumble of thoughts began to flood her mind.

"_He told me the binding wasn't a spell. It's something more powerful than simple magic."_

"_She showed me how to use my powers to locate you."_

"_He has bonded you to him and from what I've heard about you I'm quite certain it was against your will."_

No, she wouldn't let them plant seeds of doubt in her mind about Loki. He would never have done what they kept trying to accuse him of. She knew it deep down in her bones that he had told her the truth. He was as clueless as she was as to how their bond had come to be.

_"Do you think I want you inside of my head? What kind of sorcerer would place such a curse upon himself?"_

She felt his fingers glide lightly along her back and she jumped away from him without thinking. She peered up at her husband with wide eyes as he glanced at her in confusion.

"Are you alright, my little spider?" Loki inquired as he grazed his fingers gently along her cheek. She leaned into his touch, pressing her hand over his as she turned her head slightly to kiss his palm. "Shall we go inside?" Natasha noticed that Hawkeye was no longer in the hall. She imagined he must have already gone into the hearing or was he headed to do research in the library. It bothered her that she hadn't noticed him leave. It wasn't like her to get so lost in her thoughts.

"I'd rather not," the black widow replied quietly.

"Did something happen?" He probed as his eyes began to fill with worry. "You seem upset."

"It's just that I… I'd much rather find out what surprise you have in store for us than whatever might go on inside that room." She tried to clear her mind of the image of the dark elf and the anxiety that seemed to be threatening to overtake her.

"As you wish, my darling," the young prince grinned as he took her hand in his and began casting a spell to take them from the palace. As the strange sensation and swirling colors of his enchantment dissipated Natasha found herself standing in the open field of a mountaintop on the outskirts of Asgard. She could see the gorgeous golden city in the distance. She surveyed the landscape as she attempted to discern what the surprise might be.

"So where is it? Is it hidden somewhere?" she puzzled.

"What do you think of the view?" he remarked. There was a light and spirited tone to his voice as he walked closer to the edge and regarded the vista below. "It is the perfect vantage point to take in the seascape. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous." She answered. Natasha moved to stand next to him and he put his arms around her immediately, kissing her forehead gently before taking her hands in his and leading her back towards the place where they had first materialized.

"You are standing on the very spot where our home will be built," Loki declared proudly. "The stonemasons will break ground tomorrow. It's going to be a dazzling castle not as large as that one, of course." He continued as he pointed down to the Royal palace. "But it will be a good size befitting of a prince and his family. What do you think?"

"I… I… I am definitely surprised." There were so many thoughts running through her mind she wasn't sure where to start. "I don't know what to say. Won't your parents be offended by you moving way out here? The palace is huge. We have plenty of room."

"I think Odin will be more than happy to have some distance placed between us," the young prince mused. "I grow tired of living in the shadow of others. I want something of my own."

"I know you want to stay in Asgard but…" Natasha began cautiously.

"You don't?" Loki interrupted. "I know it has been awhile since we've talked about it but it is truly the best place for us. Especially for our daughter. She is part human, yes, but she is so much more than that. She is going to be a powerful sorceress. To try and live on Midgard she would have to hide that part of herself. I don't want her growing up that way."

"When we left earth we were on the run from Thanos," the black widow continued, choosing her words carefully. "But things are different now. This feels like you never want to leave here and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"So how do you envision our future?" His voice was sharp and his jaw clenched as he stared at her ominously. This was the calm before the storm. She knew her husband far too well not to be able to see the signs. He was trying to keep a hold on his anger but the jealousy and resentment that were bubbling under the surface were itching for release. He thought this was about Hawkeye that much was obvious.

"The three of us together and happy beyond that I haven't a clue," Natasha admitted. "For as long as I can remember my thoughts of the future never went farther than what was my next assignment."

"Are you proposing that you continue to work for Shield?" Loki gaped.

"I didn't say that," She began calmingly.

"Good, because you won't be," He snapped as he loomed over her. "I don't ever want you near them again, none of them. Your place is with us."

"If I were you, Loki, I would stop talking." She warned, her sapphire eyes narrowing in disgust. She didn't like being told what to do. A part of her wanted to dive back into a mission just to spite him as childish as she knew it was.

"And why is that?" An expression that she did not recognize darkened his eyes. His face was still stern as he stood before her unmoving. The last thing she wanted was to fight with him. She wasn't even sure why she felt apprehensive about having a home built here. The idea of returning to Earth hadn't even crossed her mind since she had been reunited with him. Hadn't she berated herself over and over for her foolishness in returning there in the first place? There was nothing she wanted more than to be with him. Earth held no real allure for her. Still she hesitated to tell him so.

"I make my own decisions." She responded with a long sigh.

"As do I," He rasped. His sparkling green eyes lowered slightly to her lips before slowly reconnecting with her gaze. It was such a small action on his part but as always it sent a jolt like lightning through her entire body. "Like my decision to make you my wife, a title that you chose to accept and quite happily as I recall."

"Yes, I did," She agreed, trying hard to hold back the smile that threatened the edges of her lips at the memory of his proposal. She could feel her earlier annoyance fading into oblivion under the intensity of his stare and she hated the idea of giving in so easily.

"You are mine, Natasha." He breathed. The predatory tone of his voice made her insides hum with excitement and desire even as the idea that he seemed to think he could tell her what to do ignited her ire. "I will never let anything take you from me, least of all those pathetic little mortals."

"Shield has no interest in coming between us." The black widow advised as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And I'm not going back to work for them. I decided that all on my own not because of you blustering like a caveman."

"Like a what?" he observed crossly, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "You Midgardian's and your strange speech, is that some sort of insult?"

"It means I don't like you trying to order me around like I'm a child," Natasha divulged. "If I wanted to return to Shield, which I don't, it would be my decision to make not yours."

"Then we are in agreement, you are through with Shield." He stated, a wickedly smug grin spreading across his lips as he clearly ignored everything else that she had said. He reached out and twined a loose curl of her hair around his fingers, the twinkle in his eyes deepening as he leaned closer. How could one man be so infuriating and soothing at the same time? "Do I have your word, my little spider? Are you truly done with them?"

"Sneaking away back to Earth was a huge mistake and one that I'm never going to repeat. Our daughter could have been an orphan because of my rash thinking. You warned me that it was a trap but I refused to listen," She admitted. "I wanted to prove to myself that I was still capable, that being married and being a mother hadn't changed me. But the truth is that it has and in a good way. My life isn't just my own anymore. You and Rowan come first." She stepped closer, inhaling his scent. So masculine and powerful and distinctly him. "Yes, Loki, you have my word. I'm finished with them."

"And what about Barton?" He released the strand of crimson hair as his hand dropped to his side, the smile melting from his face. She could see his mind churning and new exactly what he was thinking before he even said his next words. "If your hesitancy to stay here is not because of your work then is it because of him?"

"It's because of you." The words falling from her lips before she even realized it as a look of pure bewilderment settled along his features. "Loki, do you want to stay because you have family here? Your mother, Thor or is it so you can usurp the throne from Odin?" He raised an eyebrow as he studied her face. A quiet breeze brushed a cloud across the sun, casting a slight shadow along the meadow.

"If you are looking for me to promise you that I will keep myself out of mischief," he said with a smile. "I don't think even I could make such a lie sound believable." He shrugged his shoulders slightly as he continued. "I am not perfect. I am, in fact, imperfect but I love you with all my heart."

"I know you do," Natasha told him as she touched his cheek gently. "And I love you, Loki."

"Then it is settled." He enveloped her in his arms like a whirlwind, locking his lips on hers. Any ideas of protest, any need to assert that she had never agreed to anything were quickly snuffed out under the delightful movements of his mouth. Her hands clutched at the collar of his uniform, her fingers entwining in the long ebony hair that fell against his shoulders. "Shall we christen the grounds of our new dwelling?" He whispered seductively in her ear. His hand slid up underneath her shirt to cover her breast as his other hand cupped her bottom and pressed her closer to him.

She thought for a fleeting moment to remind him that she had never consented to living here but his powerful hands and mouth made her too wild with desire to attempt a protest. "Out here... in… in the open?" was the only sentence that her befuddled brain could seem to form in between the gasping moans that were flowing from her lips.

"A simple invisibility spell will take care of that," he smirked. As he moved to the ground and pulled her down on top of him. She heard the intake of his breath as she began working on the clasps of his top. She smiled down at him coyly, wiggling her body teasingly as she slowly undid the first leather strap. She could feel the hard pulse of his arousal beneath her through the fabric of his pants. It thrilled her, the power she had over him as her movements elicited a guttural sound low in his throat. She bit her lip provocatively as she moved to the next buckle. Natasha watched as the fastener vanished in her fingertips. She cast him a saucy look from beneath her lashes as she raked her fingernails along his now naked torso. "Eh heh heh heh," he chuckled, his eyes surging with a devilish gleam. "I thought I'd be helpful." His possessive hands stroked down her nude body until they captured her hips, sensations like threads of fire spread over her. It burned through her limbs, every cell of her body pulsating wildly at his touch. She could feel his hands trembling at her sides. He was as anxious for their joining as she was. God, how she ached to be filled by him. A hunger deep in her bones that only he could satiate. She raised herself up, meeting his emerald gaze as she positioned herself, sliding down upon him. "By the Nine's," he rasped, his eyes filled with turbulent emotion. Flesh to flesh, hardness to softness, they moved together in total harmony. She fought for more oxygen as the dizzying explosion of feelings began to build deep with her core. His face tightening in pleasure as the frenzied climax erupted in them both. She collapsed against his chest as the aftershocks rippled through her. She drew back slowly, trying to catch her breath as she moved to get up but he gripped her hard by the waist. His hands holding onto her hips, keeping his body merged with hers. "Don't move… not yet," he smiled between short, heated breaths. "I love feeling you like this. You are so beautiful, Natasha, and all mine. There is no power, no kingdom that I could ever gain that could compare to winning you, my little spider. You have given me the greatest gift that I will ever know."

Natasha felt tears begin to spring up in her eyes at the sound of his words and she cursed herself for a moment for her weakness. But she shook the admonishment from her mind as she let the feelings wash over her, the intermittent droplets descending softly down her face. She had yielded her heart and soul to him long ago and there was nothing that she had to hold back from him, least of all the emotions that he stirred within her. His long slender fingers stroked down her cheek and the curve of her throat. He sat up, threading his hands through her hair as he wiped away any remnant of tears with soft kisses along the sides of her face before drawing her mouth to his.

It was with great reluctance that he finally agreed that it was time for them to redress and head back to the palace. Only he did not use his magic to bring them inside the castle's walls but instead they materialized just outside the kingdom's gates. When Natasha questioned him as to why he simply grinned and told her that he wanted to walk through the city streets and show off his beautiful bride. At first he seemed to be in an incredibly good humor. No doubt because he had managed, as usual, to get her to agree to everything that he wanted. However, the further along they got the more inward and pensive he became. She began to wonder if there wasn't a reason why he wanted to delay returning to the Royal palace.

"Natasha," his soft voice suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. "I have been thinking a lot these last few days about the day we met. Do you remember it?"

"How could I forget? It is not every day that you see a horned demigod forcing everyone to kneel in a town square." She joked but his face remained serious.

"I'm sorry that was your first impression of me," the young prince lamented as he continued to saunter along the cobblestone road.

"Well, technically it wasn't the first time I saw you," Natasha revealed as she tried to discern what it could be that was bothering him. "I was shown pictures taken during your getaway from Shields testing facility at my first debriefing and then there was surveillance footage from the Stuttgart museum right before we came to subdue you."

"I had no images to go by, only the archer's words but I knew you instantly," Loki contemplated as he came to a halt and focused his dark green eyes upon her. "I felt something. It's hard to explain. I had wanted to wait to discuss this with you but it feels wrong to wait any longer." He reached forward and took her hand in his. "I recognized something in you. I didn't understand it at the time but thinking back I can see it more clearly. Did you?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking me." She admitted as she tried to comprehend what he had said to her.

"It's difficult to find the right words," he shrugged as his gaze dropped to her fingers. He brushed his thumb back and forth across her wedding rings as he continued to speak. "I sensed a familiarity, a kinship if you will. We are so much more alike than we are dissimilar. And our differences they complement each other well. I think I knew it deep down in that very first second. Did you not feel it?" She could detect his anxiety ripple through their bond. She wasn't quite sure what he wanted her to say or why he would be so nervous.

"Are you asking me if it was love at first sight?" she smiled, hoping to dispel his concerns whatever they were. "I was attracted to you even then but I pushed those thoughts from my mind as quickly as they came. You weren't exactly my favorite person."

"I didn't mean love… I couldn't stand you when I first met you." He let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "Though I realize now, it was more the feelings that you inspired that irritated me."

"What's bothering you, Loki?" she entreated.

"I remember the exact moment that I realized for certain that I was in love with you," Loki divulged, a faraway look in his eyes, a spike of fear thundering across the link that they shared before it was replaced with determination. Natasha suddenly became wary of his next words. What could he possibly have to say that would make him so scared even if it was for just a split second? There was a part of her that desperately wanted him to stop speaking.

"We should get back to the palace," the black widow stated calmly as she took a few steps forward hoping that he would follow suit. "I don't think your mother expected to have to take care of Rowan for this long."

"You were standing in a gazebo," he continued as if she had never spoken. "Looking incredibly gorgeous and staring at me with such desire and affection in those sweet blue eyes of yours. I felt the feeling come upon me so strongly that I almost said the words but I caught myself and instead I lamely told you that I would have missed you if I had left Midgard and then we made love. You were afraid you were falling for me."

"That never happened," she gaped as her body froze in mid-motion. Her mind reeling in confusion. Nothing like that had ever occurred between them at least not in the waking world. Why would he say such a thing? How would he even know about a dream that she had what seemed like a lifetime ago?

"But it did and I know you remember it," Loki insisted. "I knew that I loved you then because more than anything in the nine realms I wanted that moment to be real. I remember every dream we ever shared as I'm sure you do, too. Alone in my bath chamber that was our first, our first everything."

"Stop it, Loki," Natasha snapped nervously. "Since when have you been able to see into my dreams? And why are you telling me about it now?"

"Our dreams," he corrected. "It is part of the connection we share. You were right. There was something that I didn't tell you this morning. Amora didn't inform me where Malekith had taken you. You did." She remembered instantly the dream that she had of him in the Stuttgart museum. How real everything had felt and all the questions that he had asked her about the planet that she was on. How he had promised her that he would bring her home soon, the same words that he had told her when he had arrived in the cave.

"Why did you keep it from me?" She blinked as her conversation with Hawkeye came abruptly to the forefront of her mind. "What else have you kept from me?"

"I didn't know I could reach you that way until Amora told me," Loki explained. "It has barely been two days. I don't think that constitutes keeping it from you, I was merely waiting for an appropriate moment."

"I could think of a million appropriate moments before now," She spat out defensively. "Standing in the middle of a public walkway in the city's marketplace is not among them."

"You are angry with me and frightened." The young prince stated as he moved closer. "Is it because I didn't tell you fast enough for your liking or is it this new connection between us that scares you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just want answers. I want to know that you've told me everything." She countered. "So Amora advised you about this dream thing, correct? How did she know about it?"

"From Malekith," Loki admitted almost reluctantly. She could see it in his face as clear as day. There was more he had to tell her. "It seems he did quite a good deal of research on me."

Her heart began to pound ferociously in her chest. Her thoughts jumbling in her mind as she thought once more of Barton's accusations. Please tell me it's not true, she thought desperately as the voices swirled in her head once more.

"_He told me the binding wasn't a spell. It's something more powerful than simple magic."_

"_He made one thing very clear and that was that Loki was responsible."_

"_He has bonded you to him and from what I've heard about you I'm quite certain it was against your will."_

"Natasha," Loki entreated, a pleading look held deep in his eyes. "There is nothing to fear from what I'm about to tell you. You now that I love you and that you can trust me. You do know that don't you?" He held his breath while he awaited her answer but she could not bring herself to respond. Was what Malekith told Hawkeye the truth? Was that why he had delayed returning to the palace? Why he didn't want to be at the hearing? Was it fear of what Malekith would say? Was he only telling her this now because he thought he had no choice? And what else did he have to tell her? That was the question that filled her heart with dread. Loki studied her, his face unreadable before he finally spoke. "I went about this all wrong," he grumbled almost to himself. "It's no wonder that you are looking at me that way. I've done nothing but confuse you." She crossed her arms over her chest, her face pale and filled with uncertainty. "My ancestors have an ability to form a link with their mates. I swear I knew nothing about it. It was purely instinctual. I was as ill-informed as you."

"A link?" her voice shook and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you saying… "

"The bond we share, it comes from me," Loki stated clearly. "That day on the Quinjet some primal instinct in me it sought you out and you… "

Natasha barely had time to process his words as she watched in horror while her husband was propelled across the sidewalk and slammed into the front of a brick building. "Loki!" she screamed when her eyes fell on the bleeding wound along his chest as he collapsed unconscious onto the floor. She moved to go to him but a large hulk of a man was suddenly in front of her blocking her way. It only took her a second to recognize the enraged face that loomed over her. She stepped back cautiously. Skurge growled as he backhanded her across the face. Blood spurted from the corner of her mouth as she tumbled over a table covered in fruits and vegetables. The bystanders who had been perusing the small market scattered in all directions as the weight of her body knocked the table over completely. Produce dispersed around her as her eyes caught the glint of metal on the ground out of the corner of her eye. It was lying in the midst of what looked like chopped peppers. The shop keeper must have been dicing them before the black widow had the misfortune of being pummeled into their groceries. A carving knife, she thought to herself, it wasn't much but it would have to do. She reached her hand out as she watched him close the distance between them, a menacing look on his features as he stalked toward her. Her fingers connected with the wooden handle of the sharp knife and she shoved the blade into his shoulder. Skurge roared in anger as he pulled the blade and tossed it to the floor. He switched his weapon to his other arm and swung the ax down toward her face. She flinched involuntarily, covering her arms out of instinct in a feeble attempt to block the blow. There was no time for her too move out of the way. The clang of metal startled her as she looked up to see the gigantic warrior take another swing while he slammed his ax into some invisible barrier that surrounded her.

"So Malekith was telling the truth," Loki intoned evilly. His hand pressed against the wound in his side. "What took you so long to come after me?"

"I was waiting for the perfect moment," His deep voice rumbled as he turned his attention away from the black widow and faced the trickster.

"In other words, you were afraid to storm the castle," the young prince jibed. Her husband was breathing hard, his chest heaving with each ragged pant as he held onto his side. She could see the blood along his fingers from his cut. He no longer had the scepter at his disposal and he was injured besides. What could he do against this monstrosity? He must have sensed her fear because his next words were directed toward her although his emerald eyes never strayed from Skurge. "Don't worry, my darling. The blade wasn't poisoned, it's nothing more than a little scratch." He took a few steps closer to the Queen's former guard as a smirk spread across his lips. "Pathetic really, you had a clean shot with that powerful weapon and this is all you could manage?"

"Where is your omnipotent staff now?" Skurge bellowed, a malevolent glimmer in his dark blue eyes. "It won't take much to finish you off." He swiped the ax towards Loki but the young prince dissolved into thin air and reappeared instantly behind him. He extended his hand and a bolt of energy flew from his palm sending Skurge sprawling into the dirt. "Do you even know how to use that thing properly?" he needled between erratic breaths. The large man stood up from the ground and aimed his ax as a fireball unfurled from the blade and flew toward the trickster. Natasha watched in amazement as with a flick of his fingers the ball of fire halted mere inches from her husband's face and went spiraling back towards its point of origin. Loki faltered for a moment as he doubled over from the pain of the gash in his side. She rushed to him, his eyes locking with hers as he began to rise. The young prince smiled softly as he ran one slender finger along her cheek before he grabbed hold of the charm around her neck and grinned widely. His eyes turning a deep blood red as he held her gaze before he returned his focus to Skurge who was moving toward them Ax in hand. Loki's entire body turned into his Jotunn form as he directed a thunderous surge of wind through his fingertips within minutes Skurge was encased in a block of ice. He let go of the charm and immediately pressed his hand back against his injury.

"He interrupted our talk," Loki winced as his skin slowly faded back to his aesir form.

"Move your hand away," she ordered, her voice without emotion. "I want to see this scratch for myself."

"There is dried blood on your lip," he scowled as he let go of his side and let her examine him. "Did he hit you? I should have killed him, well that is easily remedied." He replaced his hand along his belly as he took a step toward the frozen warrior.

"Loki, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." The black widow commanded. "That is no little scratch. We need to get a healer to look at you. Take us to the palace." He nodded grudgingly as he cast his spell.

Natasha sat at the edge of their mattress and stared at her husband as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Frigga had given him some sort of herbal drink to ease the pain in his side and help him rest. It should be healed completely in a few weeks. She glanced over at the crib where her daughter was fast asleep and smiled. Her family was safe and sound at last. Skurge and Malekith had both been condemned to the dungeons of no escape. Hopefully, the prison would live up to its name. Still her mind was in a state of unrest. Loki had tried several times to resume their conversation but each time she had thwarted it successfully as she concentrated on making sure that he got the treatment that he needed for his injury. But soon he would wake up and she would no longer be able to avoid the inevitable. She heard a light knock on the outer room door. She got up quickly and moved to the sitting room. She opened the door to find Hawkeye standing on the other side. He took a step forward to come in the room but she pushed him abruptly back into the hallway as she shut the door gently behind her.

"Jeez, Tasha." Barton quipped. "What did I do now?"

"Loki is asleep. I don't want you waking him," Natasha stated evenly. "Are you here to say goodbye?"

"You still plan on staying?" Clint inquired. His hazel eyes fixed on hers. "Is this really the life you want for your daughter?"

"What do you mean?" She asked frigidly as she twirled her wedding band around her finger absently.

"He's never going to change, Tash," the archer continued. "He won't be happy until he's ruling over everyone and even then he won't be satisfied. Rowan deserves better and so do you."

"Loki is a wonderful father," Natasha declared proudly. "If there is one thing that I have no doubts about it is that."

"So what is it you have doubts about?" Hawkeye persisted. Natasha moved farther away from the door as she shook her head slightly. He was the last person that she should talk to about this. "Come with me back to Earth, Tasha. You and Rowan, even if it's just for a little while. It would be good for you to be away from him. Let your mind be free of him, you know. Clear your head so you can finally know what you really want."

"What makes you think I don't know what I want?" Her voice like ice as she turned toward him slowly.

"Because I know you," he insisted. "I told you that not knowing the truth was going to drive you crazy and it is."

"I know more than I even care to," she mumbled under her breath. "Look, Barton. I know that you care about me and that you're just trying to help but… "

"Care about you?" His eyes raised in disbelief as he moved closer. "I love you, Tasha, and I love that little girl of yours." He took his hand and laced it with hers. "I know you love me, too, and I didn't need to take up shop in your brain to make it happen." She pulled her hand away from his forcefully.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Natasha protested. The truth was neither did she. She hadn't let Loki finish what he wanted to say. He swore that he didn't even know about what he had done until a few days ago. But did she believe him? In the same breath she wondered after all that they'd been through together how she could not.

"I know enough," he insisted as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come back home, Tasha." He leaned closer to her, his chestnut eyes gazing into hers hopefully until he was barely a hairsbreadth away from her lips.

"Take one step closer to her and I swear by the All-Father that I will kill you where you stand," Loki's voice echoed through the empty hall.

"I think that's her choice," Clint taunted, a cocky grin adorning his lips as he turned to face her husband.

"No, it's mine. Natasha belongs to me," Loki seethed. He was standing in the doorway in nothing but his pajama bottoms, his chest bare except for the large white bandage that covered the left side of his abdomen. His dark green eyes were filled with rage. She knew he wasn't spouting an empty threat.

"Clint was just saying goodbye," Natasha interrupted hoping to diffuse the situation. "He is returning to Earth. Loki, you shouldn't even be up. Go back to bed."

"Is that what he was doing?" Loki intoned forebodingly. "Because it sounded to me like he was trying to convince you to go with him. And it looked like he was planning on kissing you. Do you have a death wish, little circus boy?"

"Can't handle the competition," Clint smirked. Loki took a step forward forcefully as Natasha rushed between them.

"Okay that's enough," She ordered. "Loki, go back to bed. Clint, don't keep Heimdall waiting any longer."

"Tasha," Clint protested.

"You are right, Barton, the choice is mine and I've made it." She said simply.

"Alright, Tash." The archer nodded reluctantly as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Until I see you again. Stay safe."

"What was that all about?" Loki rasped as they watched the archer disappear down the corridor. "Were you actually considering leaving with him?"

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" the black widow inquired as she moved past him and back into their chamber.

"I have had enough rest," the young prince insisted as he followed her into the sitting room. "I think it's time that we finished our talk."

"Fine, what more do you have to tell me? Spit it out." Natasha replied coldly as she took a seat in one of the lush chairs along the far wall.

"The way that you are looking at me right now I'm surprised you didn't leave with him," Loki observed. "This is exactly what I was afraid of, that you would think that I did it against your will. That's what you are thinking isn't it? Still you're sitting here in front of me, why? Why not go with him, if even the tiniest part of you believes that I would do that to you?"

"Because despite what Barton thinks, I know that this sense of you in my head has nothing to do with how I feel about you." Natasha divulged. "I know what you're capable of, Loki. I've seen it firsthand. But the heart wants what the heart wants and mine wants you." Loki squatted down in front of her chair so that his eyes were more level with hers as he placed his arm tenderly upon her lap and grasped her hand in his. "There have been a lot of doubts and questions running through my mind since this afternoon but I trust in your love for me and for our daughter. I'm not going anywhere."

"This bond, this link that we share. It can only work if the desire is mutual," The young prince explained. "I wasn't aware of it. Some subconscious part of me initiated it, reached out to you and you responded. I would never do anything against your will."

"I believe you, Loki." She exhaled slowly as she stared into his troubled eyes. He lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips tenderly against her ring finger before rising to his full height. "You really should be in bed."

"Will you join me?" A half-smile playing against his lips as he eyed her seductively.

"Your body needs rest," She chided but Loki was never one to be deterred as he tugged on her hand playfully in his attempt to lead her into the bedroom. "That little scratch of yours could have killed you."

"You know that I don't sleep well without you near me," He answered truthfully as he grasped her other hand and pulled her towards him. "In the interests of my recovery you have no choice but to get into bed with me." His emerald eyes shimmered as he gave her a long, lazy smile before his demanding mouth descended upon hers. Delicious tingles fizzed inside of her as her fingertips pressed against the hard, warm muscles of his chest. He was the most arousing man she had ever known. His hands dropped to the hem of her top as he quickly yanked the garment over her head and let it fall to the floor. He paused for a moment, sitting down on the bed as he admired her achingly swollen breasts that lay nestled beneath the lacey jade fabric of her bra. "I love it when you wear green," he breathed provocatively as he traced his finger along the lace. With a flick of his fingers the garment was gone. Natasha cried out as he began to make love to her with his mouth, suckling her languidly as if he had an eternity to delight in her body. Her knees sagged under the onslaught as he pulled her into his lap, his lips trailing up her throat before claiming her mouth once more as he leaned them both back onto the bed. She couldn't deny that this was all she wanted, to be with him, a part of him. She had felt the desire for him flood her in those very first seconds in the Quinjet as badly as she had tried to deny it for all those months. Deep down, she had always known that it was a losing battle. A futile fight. He only had to touch her and she was his. She knew it was the same for him. They were a perfect fit and as crazy as it was they belonged together. The feeling of his body so close to hers was paradise. He made love to her long and slow and unhurried. She nearly forgot how to breathe as the delicious sensations took over her body. When the room stopped spinning, she gazed up at him and smiled as she snuggled tighter to his side.

"This is everything," she whispered breathlessly. "You're my everything." She rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat thudding against her ear. "It's like a new start. No more enemies threatening our every move, no more secrets." He kissed the top of her head, his fingers roaming lazily back and forth along her arm.

"No more nights apart," He beamed down at her as he twirled a long, loose curl around his fingers. "I promise you will never regret staying here with me. You and our daughter are going to have everything that you could ever wish for. I'm going to make you very happy, my little spider."

"You already have," she grinned as she propped herself up on her elbow, taking in the sight of the gorgeous man at her side. He moved his fingers along the golden chain that hung around her neck, a mischievous glitter in his dark green eyes as his thumb grazed lightly against the heart-shaped emerald.

"Are you happy, my darling? Than that proves it all the more," a crooked smile forming against his lips as he spoke. "In the end I always get what I want."


End file.
